The Chronicles of the White Dragon: Part 1 A Journey of Destiny
by Blackshadow999
Summary: When is legend a legend? When is a myth a myth? An ancient legend that fell into oblivion comes to the light once more. The dragon realm has had a fragile peace for two years after the fall of Malefor. Then A human, Saber mysteriously appears in the dragon realm. New adventure has begun. Part 1of3 A new relationship forum is up make your opinion known vote now!
1. 1 Normal Unlucky Days

Chapter 1: Normal Unlucky Days

Hello and welcome; I have a story to tell that will boggle the mind and challenge many ideas you think to be mere fantasy and even myth. However, let me assure you, the story I'm going to tell really happened and it's no joke! This chronicle starts in a medium size town that didn't have much that would attract note and in this 'average town' there is a boy, unlike the town was a little different from the people around him. The tale begins on a sunny day with the boy walking down a street on his way home from another day at school. I'm well aware such an introduction, sounds very generic, dull and uninteresting, yet that's how the chronicle starts. … Now, back to our boy of interest; he went unnoticed by those around him, people went by him to wherever their destinations were paying no heed to him. In fact, no one seemed to see the boy at all, almost as if he was an invisible ghost or specter to all around him.

… What did you say? If the boy was invisible and unseen by all those around him; how might I know about this boy? … My apologies, it would seem I was getting ahead of myself; well the reason I know about him, is because the boy is me. Well I wouldn't say I'm a boy exactly, when it comes to physical appearance or age; more a young man to be precise. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself in this story in which I play a major and even a central part in.

Nevertheless, please forgive me; let me back up and start over a little. You see, I realize that I have forgotten my manners while I was beginning to tell my tale. My name is Saber Boolock; a senior in high school when this tale starts. It was during that year, when my life took one of the most unexpected turns that I could have ever imagined. This story started so normal for me and yet developed into…. Well, I personally have a hard time understanding how the series of events played out as they did to end up for me since then. Yet I'm again getting ahead in my tale, I will try to do that as little as possible going forward.

Now, back to my appearance, I'm not the tallest in my age group; that being eighteen and more towards a half than not years old at the time. My height is around five foot nine, so as I stated, not the tallest nor the shortest either, but around average size. Possessing medium length blond hair that had the appearance of being messy and unkempt, pretty much went in whatever direction it felt like. I hadn't a problem with how my hair was… it works with my looks. My hair framed my aqua blue colored eyes. The color of my eyes had always been something that I had wondered about; I mean, I have yet to see anyone with the same shade of blue as I have. Although, if I'm honest, I didn't give a rat's a** what others think about my personal appearance or grooming habits. It is simply due to the fact that I really didn't see the point in going through all the work of 'styling your hair' when it will just end up being a mess the next day. Complete waste of time if you ask me! Minus the hair, people might call me handsome if they were going just on looks alone. In spite of my good looks I had usually though, due to the fight I had gotten pulled into at school I now had a couple of cuts on my face. Yet most people who would give me the time of day, which is few; think I'm… a sloppy person because of the state of my hair and other parts of my physical appearance. They can think that all they want; their loss for being wrong!

So, back to where I left off in my narration, setting the scene and mood. I had been keeping my head down so that I didn't draw attention to myself. A skill I have developed in the years of growing up. The reason I was wishing not to draw attention to myself, would be that it had been one of those bad days at school once again! Then again… that's what most school days were like, so normal day at that prison. Nevertheless, today had been worse than usual and that spelled out trouble for me. I wasn't looking so nice; on the other hand, I was far better off, than the other guy who fought me.

My pace slowed slightly as I put my right hand in my pocket and felt the paper that the principle had given that I had to show my uncle. My 'Uncle John' or as I like to think of him, Uncle Douchebag for good reason; who I have been living with for as long as I remember; was my legal guardian. A fact I curse and that is the cause of many problems in my life and the misery that's involved. The 'note' I have been given and would be required to hand to my uncle for him to sign, was pretty much the standard form of misconduct. The form described an 'incident that occurred today; and it stated that on the grounds that I was involved in the disruption in the school; I needed intervention of some sort. That's what the paper said, which wasn't completely false, but not entirely true either, yet my opinion didn't get any attention for the situation. This unfortunately, wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me to get involved in a scuffle; though it can't say that it is a daily one either. I admit, I had gotten use to bringing the complaint forms home fairly regularly. If that was all there was to this, then life would be fine. No, what I wanted to avoid was the lecture and the beating that would follow, which would come from my uncle.

In this particular instance, the misconduct form iterated about the fight I had gotten into earlier that day with one of the school jocks. The jock honestly, was idiot and displayed it openly; has had a run in with me previously to today, but that one had been out of the sight of adults at the school. The jock was a bully and for whatever it is about me, bullies love to attempt to bring me down and use me to satisfy their need to dominate… none have succeeded since my much younger years and I don't intend to let them do so ever again! Yet, back to the fight I had been in, it hadn't been my fault the fight started in the first place… rarely is, not that the fact helps in my defense. The jock was looking for easy entertainment and so, picked me for the target and had thrown the insults first. Normally, I wouldn't give an idiot like that the time of day or really my attention at all, as it's rarely worth it; however, with my stance on bullying and those who practice it, I had a hard time ignoring the implication that the guy's insults put forth. Beside the point the stupid jock had asked for it, and so, I certainly delivered!

Continuing to think the tangent to myself as I often do to calm down and review my standing. I bear no responsibility that he forgot I know martial arts and am very skilled with them. I didn't dislocate his shoulder on purpose; his movements just conveniently worked out to that end. Although, I know those to be the facts of the fight that had happened; it didn't matter for how things ended. The jock, that I had been teaching a valuable life lesson to; took the cowardly path out and had got his parents involved… they just happened to be lawyers. … A stroke of bad luck, but then, I get that often enough… more often than not. So, I was immediately labeled 'the party completely at fault' without further question and he was cleared as totally innocent. Arrogant smug punk flaunted it when no one was looking too! I couldn't even say anything in my defense! Still, the event was more than enough of a reason for my uncle to push my life down into the dumps even more. I stopped and sighed.

"Is there any way this day can get any worse?"

It was no more than two seconds later that a car sped by going through a puddle that was in the gutter and water splashed up all over me and now was drenched in filthy water. My face twisted into a glower and I slouched lower as I began to walk again. My luck is as prompt as usual I see… how unpleasant.

"I need to just stop asking such a question. Does the world have some sort of grudge against me or do God and Satan just have the need to use me as entertainment that I just happen to be the star of?"

All too quickly, I stood in front of the door to my uncle's house. The place I had called 'home', however, in all honesty was more a prison that I'm force to endure torture in my view. I was weighing my options in how to proceed in my situation. Would it be better to open the door to face my uncle? Or better to climb the tree on the side yard and go through the window to my room and face my punishment later? It was a tactic I used to delay confrontation with my uncle before now. It was unfortunate and hard to believe, yet my uncle had always been a douche that he was. In my early memories he was a fairly decent guy, unlike how he is now. The event of his wife leaving… well, let's just say things went downhill in the house and I was dragged down with it all. Since I then I ended out having had to deal with my uncle for so long it got to the point that early on that it felt better to be out of the house then inside.

Uncle Douchebag had a job at an office; don't ask me what kind of office, because I really can't say, I haven't the faintest idea. It was clearly a stressful one due to how he was always complaining about deadlines combined with his foul mood. That foul mood usually translated into him using me for stress relieve, in the form of physical beatings. And then, there were the nights that my uncle went out drinking with 'his friends' and came home in a worse state than when he was just stressed from work. Its times like this I wish I could go to the dojo everyday instead of two times a week… no I would love to live at the dojo, it is so much better than this place! Well might as well just get this over and done with I guess.

Opening the front door and stepped in, preparing myself for what was going to come. I had taken no more than four steps when I heard footsteps and saw an all too familiar shadow on the floor. With my instincts developed during my martial arts training along with my danger sense, I ducked as I felt a fist swing past where my head had been; however, shortly after ducking, I received a knee to my face. The blow forced me to sink to the floor holding my face in pain by reflex. Seconds went by as I tried to clear my head which had become muddled due to the impact I had received. It was when I felt a hand get a hold of the collar of my shirt and jerk me upward so that I could feel my feet leave the floor. This forced me to look at the face of none other than Uncle Douchebag. With the way that he held me, my hands that had been covering my face, were forced downward revealing my face which had become bloody. As my nose was possibly broken now, more likely had just gotten hit hard and started bleeding, the blood was flowing steadily down my face. The one who put me in this state, had their face screwed up in an expression of anger and was very red as well. I saw the blood vessel on his forehead popping. This is a very bad sign that his day at the office had been worse than usual. That meant it was going to be even worse for me today. Yea for me and getting time with Uncle Douchebag!

"So, finally decided to come back home did you boy?! You're such an ungrateful brat!"

My uncle growled that at me. I decided to try the diplomatic approach. It rarely worked, but I could do little else at the moment.

"Hello, Uncle John you seem to be in a… different mood than usual."

I felt a fist connect with the side of my face and grazed the bridge of my nose as my uncle decked me. This caused my nose to start bleeding more freely than it had been, so that sizable glops of blood were falling to the floor now. Thankfully the punch hadn't broken my nose, but it had gotten close no doubt.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut brat, I do not want to hear it right now."

That was said with a snap from Uncle Douchebag, before he released me and I dropped to the floor with a thump. The second I hit the floor, I covered my nose to stem the bleeding.

"Just get up to your room and stay out of my sight if you don't want to get beaten right here and now."

An option to get out of a beating? … that doesn't happen often. I picked myself up off the floor; I used the hand that wasn't currently trying to stem the flow of blood from my nose; to feel the bridge of my nose to check how bad the damage was. It was to my relief that I felt nothing that would say there was something broken, still hurt bad… burned more than anything. The worst part of this event was that I knew I would be cleaning up the blood that was mine later. It turned out like this, most nights; I get injured and clean up the mess if there was one and there normally was. I didn't want to incense the man who is supposed to be looking after me, so I kept my mouth shut. I left the room and went up the stairs and entered my room and shut the door and locked it. As I headed towards my bed I stripped off my jacket and grabbed the medical kit I kept in my room to help clean myself up after getting a lecture from the douche. It took me a little bit of time to get my nose to stop bleeding. I had to bandage my nose, though it wasn't broken; it was still would heal faster if I dressed it. After I was done, I got to thinking. My Uncle only decking me once; this is rare, yet I'm not that I am going to complain. I fell on his bed with a sigh.

"Man, my life just sucks lately! Why am I doomed to such a lot in life?"

-Later that night-

Once I knew my uncle was passed out from the alcohol consumption he partook of; I decided that I would go out tonight. On my way out, I grabbed my pack that contained my wood practice sword that was called a Bokuto Kendo. There was also had a real katana in the pack that Master Kai had given me, weeks ago as a sign of trust that I was responsible enough to wield one. Boy what a day that had been! It had been a really good day and those were rare in my life. Anyway, I grabbed an extra set of clothes some food along with a few other supplies before I went to the window. Stealthily, I quietly opened the window and crept out and got onto the tree and shimmied down to the ground and snuck out of the yard. I had learned stealth over the years; I didn't get caught often if at all anymore going out on these nighttime jaunts.

It was on nights like this when the sky was clear; I got out of that house in the hopes of finding some modicum of peace. Taking walks was the usual start of these nights. I couldn't say why I did; still it always lifted my mood when I did. I found myself after a period of time, walking into the park in the area my uncle lived in. Finally, some time to myself! I walked over to one of the swings and sat down leaned back and looked up at the night sky with its sea of stars.

"There has got to be more to my life than this and the crap I have been dealing with. I wish I just knew what it was, I feel there is something missing for me, but I can't figure out what it is."

Suddenly I felt an electric like tingle shoot up my spine and I froze where I was. This type of tingle wasn't rare, though it didn't happen very frequently to me and certainly not with this magnitude! When the tingle did happen, things never went well. As point of fact whenever this happened, whatever was going on went as horribly bad as it could go. Hence, the very reason I call such tingles, 'my danger sense'!

"No way… not today… not even my luck can be _that_ bad. Even I as unlucky as I am, can't be _that_ unlucky."

I slowly turned around to see a strange… thing, expanding. It had the appearance of a black shadow with shining crimson orbs. My instincts were telling me to run and make as much distance as I could from this thing as fast as possible! But something about the sight rooted me to the ground and I couldn't understand why. I'm no coward, I fear little and when there is something I'm scared of, there is good reason to be! Watching this thing take shape, I felt fear deep within me and didn't understand why! The black shadows around the crimson eyes were darker than the darkness around it. As the shape became more defined, I could see something with four legs, shorter than my own. The 'thing' moved closer and the shape kept getting more distinct. The clearer the figure got the faster my heart beat went. It started to look like something from a fantasy novel as it kept getting bigger and getting closer every second. Icy cold fear gripped me; the likes of which I haven't ever felt that I can remember. Something in me was screaming that this thing, whatever it was; would do what was necessary to kill me!

"Oh, HELL NO!"

I shouted as I shot from the swing, but glanced back to gage the distance between me and the creature and stumbled falling to the ground at the thing I saw. What looked like dark wings or something similar came out of the creature's back. What had been a shadow to start with now looked like some sort of lizard creature with scales. The word 'dragon' came to mind… but that was crazy! This whole situation is crazy! By now, I had pretty much lost my wits and just lay there like an idiot. I stared at the thing as it had grown a tail behind it and horns coming out of its head. The creature faced me opened its mouth and let loose a sound that was something that I have never heard before! It wasn't a roar or a shriek I have ever heard! The sound hurt my ears… felt like my eardrums were going to burst! Yet the sound, more than anything, chilled me to the bone and beyond! No matter what it was it shook me to my very core. The black creature started to walk forward towards me.

**"****At last, the one who escaped has been found. Now, this time you will die!"**

This line snapped me out of the trance I was in. It was definitely here to kill me, regardless of the reason why! I scrambled up and reached for the bag with my sword in one motion and was back on my feet. No way was I, just going to stand there and let this thing kill me! However, the creature opened its mouth and spouted black fire at me. I stared in horror as I saw the black fire coming at me and I froze. One thought came to my mind; I am so dead.

It was at time that a bright light began to shine behind me. As I turned I once again tripped over a rock which normally irritated me, but as I felt the black fire go over my head and not hit me... I didn't complain about the bad luck that normally did harm finally doing good for me. I got to my feet, what is happening? This just… can't be happening. This is insane!

Behind me the creature screeched in fury and then began to charge with its horns down to run me through. Okay two choices here; stand here and surely get killed, or run to the light and only have the possibility of dying. I will have to go with number two! I began to scramble towards the light, yet I didn't get far. The shadow caught up to me before I crawled five feet; I spun my body around and attempted to keep crawling backward. The sight of the thing out to kill me was nearly on top of me, yet before it ran me through; I fell forward in to the light and everything went white as I lost consciousness.

When I next opened my eyes, I did so slowly trying to recall what had just happened to me. I had been sitting down on the swing and my danger sense had gone off worse than it has ever that I can recall and then some wired shadow creature appeared and attacked me with the intent to kill me. Then just as I am about to get impaled, a light comes out of nowhere and I fall in to it as I run away from the thing. Now I don't know where the hell I am. This is just peachy!

As I came out of my thoughts, my eyes started to focus and all I could do was stare at the scenery around me. It was completely foreign to me… and so out of place for me! Above me were clear blue skies and it was defiantly daytime and not night anymore. Suddenly two thoughts hit me; first would be that if I should ever get back, then Uncle Douchebag was going to beat me to within an inch of my life for not only sneaking out, but also not being there to cook and clean as my uncle made me do. Second and much more importantly, I had no idea where I am… other than not where I was before! Raising myself to a sitting position, I glanced around with my eyes getting bigger as I took in more of my new surroundings. Behind me was a lush green forest made of some of the strangest looking trees I had ever seen. Looking to my right I saw a valley roll down to a large lake. To my left was a grass plane that went on to the mountains in the distance and in front of me was a gorge between to huge hills. As I took in my surroundings a particular phrase came to mind, which I couldn't help saying even if no one could hear me.

"Toto… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

I stood and looked around to find more signs and clues to help me understand what had just occurred and where I precisely am. To my relief, I spotted my backpack that I had with me when I had snuck out. Then I had to wonder, if it was last night or longer ago that the unreal experience had happened. I didn't know what to make of all of this, but back to more pressing things; I strode over and hoisted the backpack to my back.

"Well, standing around here isn't doing me any good, so I guess I should start walking then."

I started off in the direction of the gorge, not knowing what was in store for me. I just hope that it is better than what I had left!

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**That's the first chapter rewrite. Not going to be the last. Please take the time to write a review, I do appreciate them so much.**


	2. 2 The Chatterbox

Chapter 2: The Chatterbox

The feeling from my legs I was getting after walking for a while… good golly they were burning in pain! It was the only sign of just how much time had passed since I started walking from where I was, since the scenery hadn't really changed abundantly. So, it wasn't surprising that I was breathing heavier than it was before. I stared ahead to see the small stream still on the right side of the gorge I have been going through. It had been running along the side of the gorge that whole way I had traveled. Deciding that a break was in order, I spotted a large rock by the bank of the stream and sat. I took the time I sat to think about my situation as it was currently. I couldn't help but mutter to myself.

"Granite wall to the right of me, some other kind of rock wall to the left of me… I have been walking for hours on end and yet am still in this gorge! … Man at times like this I can't help but hear Master Kai's voice spouting those philosophies of his. (Sigh) like for this situation he would say, '_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'_ Then again it is Master Kai, so he would be more likely to say, _'Just pick a direction and get moving, you will get somewhere eventually Bwa ha ha ha.'"_

I sighed to myself imagining my teacher of kendo and martial arts picture perfect.

"Yeah he would without a doubt be saying the second rather than the first."

I couldn't help, yet remembering one of the many experiences when I had first started at the dojo years ago had taught me what kind sense of humor Master Kai had sometimes. Things had been a lot different in my life back then. Things had begun looking up for me from what it had been for me before that.

-Flashback between 9 and 10 years ago-

I burst into the kitchen breathing hard with a big grin on my face from the pride of my accomplishment. Of course, I was searching for Master Kai; I just couldn't wait to tell him that I had finished the exercise that I had been given. I had finished the three hundred sword swings in a little more than half of the time I had been given me to do so. Many of the other students had said that there was no way I could do such a task and to not even try. Well look at me now; I have proven that I can and no one can tell me what to do.

"Master, where are you? I have finished the sets you gave me I am ready to do the next ones."

Looking around the room, like under the tables and going behind the counters to look. As I went to the other side looked over the counter and nearly jumped out of my pants and hit the ceiling. There was Master Kai, just standing and staring with a slight smile on his face making not one sound. How does Master Kai do that?! I still don't understand how he does that. He could just sneak up on people in such a way it seemed that he just appeared out of nowhere. Master Kai would one day kill someone doing that I swear.

"Ah Saber, my young student; wish to eat before all the others do? It is an ingenious tactic to make sure you get food; although not a very honorable thing to do."

Master Kai's smile grew a little. My jaw had opened as I gawked at my Master confused, then shook my head and replied, remembering the reason I was he seeing him.

"No Master nothing like that, and I wouldn't do something like that. I just came to find you to say I finished the sets you gave me and that I am ready for the next ones."

Master Kai let out a chuckle.

"A quick learner you are my young student and a diligent one as well however, one must set a steady pace at which they learn or do more harm to oneself they will."

I sighed to myself. With the things Master Kai said, I had started to see some of the reasons why the older students could often say Master Kai was a little odd. However, I was determined to keep going and prove that I could do anything I set my mind to. I would be the best and nothing less would I strive for!

"Master I am ready; I can do more. So, please teach me more than the basics."

Master Kai smile wavered for a second.

"I can see you are eager to advance however, do so too quickly and you will only fail and lose sight of you goal. No, slow and steady is the surest way my young student."

I just stared back with a determined look on his face. I wasn't going to be swayed that easily.

Master Kai just smiled again and said.

"Would you like some pudding young one?"

I lost my train of thought that I was going to say to Master Kai at the question and just gaped at him in confusion.

"What?"

Master Kai just kept smiling and brought out a small cup of chocolate pudding and offered it to me.

"I said would you like some pudding, it is very good."

I just kept staring baffled. I was unable to understand what Master Kai meant. Why would he bring up pudding at a time like this?!

"Uh no I am good Master thank you."

Master Kai's smile grew bigger and still held out the cup of pudding.

"Oh you don't know what you are missing, the smooth, creamy chocolate. Martial arts and the way of the sword are both like this pudding here."

I just continued to gape at him. I knew Master Kai was somewhat an old fart like I had thought at first, but I didn't think he was this much of one! I mean Master Kai was known to not always make sense in things he said. Well maybe he made little sense for most things, but he always did so in the end somehow. Maybe this is what the older students meant when they said he had gone off the deep end, whatever that really meant anyway. Master Kai wasn't making sense this time that was for sure. Martial Arts like pudding?! They have nothing in common.

"Master what do you mean? Martial arts and swordsmanship have nothing in common with pudding."

"Oh but they do young Saber the pudding has the sweet flavor of chocolate and the smooth creamy texture, both in complete harmony and balance. If they were not it would not taste as good would it?"

I was just getting more confused, but as my Master had just asked me a question, I intended to give an answer.

"Well no Master it would not taste as good."

Master Kai smiled broadly.

"Yes, you see the same is true of martial arts and swordsmanship without harmony and balance between the mind and the body it will never be as good, just like the pudding."

-End of flashback-

As I was reminiscing, hearing a scream brought me out of my memory and got me to my feet right quick. Glancing around, I began to look around to locate the source of the screams. Screaming sounds don't just randomly just happen, especially not without a source of some kind. Wherever this place is, I assume that screams were a sign of problems here in this place as they were back home. That's pretty much a constant fact that you can depend on being true. Scanning the area in front of me, when suddenly I felt an impact to my chest… more a soft splat now that I think about it. Now, like any other human being, when something hits you; you look down to see was the cause of the impact. What I didn't expect was what I found.

"What the?"

I stared at my shirt for a long moment to make sure I wasn't seeing things. There was definitely something there that wasn't a couple of minutes ago and that something was yellow. Grabbing whatever the thing was, with my right thumb and fore fingers; I peeled off the thing that had hit me. I held the object half an arm's length from myself and just stared at it.

"What in the freaking hell is this thing? Is it some sort of light bulb that was… thrown? Wait… are those wings? Well this is rather unusual… whatever it is."

I turned the thing slightly to see if a different angle would help me identify the object or whatever it was. I found no other helpful facts or clues to help me identify what it actually was; only that is was alive.

"Maybe it's a bug of some kind, looks sort of like a dragonfly, but a pretty big one if it is. Maybe some sort of mutation perhaps? I guess that is possible."

It was at that moment that the 'dragonfly' began to move and struggle in my grasp. Ah, it lives then!

"Hey let me go."

I was caught by surprise, but still kept my hold on the creature.

"Whoa it talks too. There is something you don't see every day. Then again when do you get sent to a strange other world often? This just has trouble screaming at me. Oh well, it isn't like I have anything else to do right now."

I muttered this to myself. And then, brought the creature up to his eye level, with a serious look on my face.

"Okay you… uh whatever you are; what is this place and what is going on?"

"AHHHH A HAIRLESS APE!"

… I think this thing is male, but I can't be sure at the moment? Hearing the scream that came from the creature gave me a feeling of annoyance that was somewhat unnatural for me for most I am around. Granted I tolerate people I'm not very fond of the majority of the time, and the feeling of annoyance was not the same that comes about with that type of situation. … A point to further investigate at a future time. The 'bug' kept ranting fairly unintelligible words loudly after the initial scream. And that was what was infuriating me, the name this thing had called me. Of all the animals it could compare me to, he had to choose an ape! … What… in… the… hell! I took a moment and forced myself to calm down before continuing. It was very obvious that this bug was panicking and was not think straight. As that is the case, I should show patience and self-restraint and not hurt him for the previous comment as it was probably not meant. The question of if it could think straight is debatable, but that was an argument to be done later. Glancing sideways, I had an idea spotting the stream; maybe a cold shock would help move things along. It's worth a shot I suppose. Then, putting words into action, I dunked the creature in the stream and brought him out and back to my eye level.

"Perhaps now, you would be a little calmer and willing to talk."

The bug or maybe the 'dragonfly's' wings began to work and so, I let go of him. He started to hover with its wings and just looked at me.

"Why should I talk to an ape even if you don't have as much hair?"

This was said by the bug, which just kept looking at me warily. Anger flared up with the hairless ape insult, but I exerted control and the feeling of anger faded. I'm willing to attempt to be nice, but if this bug is going to be continually rude and stupid, then it will face the consequences! Very well, if it is name calling game you want to play, then it is the name calling game you shall get. I have already got a good one for you I promise you that. I can't help what I'm thinking. However, I didn't let it show; instead I forced a smile and spoke.

"Well first, how about we start with your name."

Go ahead and insult me one more time; I dare you bug!

"I don't give my name out to apes."

And he delivers! This bug is definitely male; his reply left no doubt in my mind and a male with ego problems fueled by testosterone. … Oh what a perfect mixture this is… for a world of trouble! Why is this thing being so freaking difficult?! … Since he isn't reacting to my nice manners, then he's asked for it. I looked him straight into his eyes and retorted.

"Very well then, since you will not give me a name, I will give you one. As it happens, I have already thought of the perfect one for you, but before I get to that. I got a question I would like you to answer, what are you exactly?"

The creature looked at me with disbelief on his face.

"You're telling me you have never seen a dragonfly?"

Gaining a skeptically look on my face at the reply, I just stared. Dumb and obvious… oh I have the growing hunch that he and I are not going to get along at all!

"Dragonfly you say huh, not one like you… Incessant Chatterbox!"

I couldn't help a grin as I saw his facial expression at the name I called him. He looked back at me.

"What did you just called me?"

Thank you! I get a lot of pleasure delivering well deserved answer! I just stared right back and calmly replied.

"It would seem that your ears or whatever you use for hearing, seem not to be working correctly. I called you an Incessant Chatterbox but, if you like I can call you IC for short. You didn't tell me you name so I gave you a fitting one instead. If you don't like it, then tell me you name."

I continued to think the rest of my reply as to me polite as if I were to say more, I would be really mean! To call him a complete idiot and a waste of my time and the space he occupies, I think is going too far and may be untrue… I don't think so though. However, I on the other hand like the name I came up with for you; it fits you to a 'T'. The dragonfly turned his head away from me and then said.

"My name is Sparx there you happy?"

Unable to hold in the amusement, I couldn't help but laugh. Admittedly, Sparx was one of those type you could call the comic relief… in fact, he is a prime example of the idea! Yet, he still annoyed me badly, more so than almost anyone I have been around. There was one who spends their time around me at the dojo, but she wasn't like that person; still, I would have to watch myself around him. I took the time to calm down and became serious.

"Well Sparx my name is Saber and I am NOT an ape. I am a human, there is a difference."

After I finished speaking, I shook my head in minor frustration as I gazed at Sparx.

"Say Sparx I assume since you came from the direction I am going in, there is something in that direction, correct? So, what say you and I go that way and save time?"

I'm very likely going to very much regret traveling with IC here and in a very shortly period of time, but I can't see little much else to do. Picking up my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder; I started walking in the same direction I had been for however long it had been awake. The sound of Sparx grunting and mumbled something along the lines of:

"Never heard of human" and "Still looks like an ape to me."

I stopped and turned back to glared at Sparx saying in a loud voice making sure that he would hear me.

"Did you say something IC or am I just hearing things."

I did my best to keep a straight face while I said this and I think I was fairly successful. Sparx started after me shaking his small fist shouting.

"Don't call me that!"

Chapter end!

**A/n **

**That's chapter 2. Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. 3 Meeting a Legend

Chapter 3. Meeting a Legend

As I was walking and Sparx was flying, I had to wonder to myself about my unexpected conundrum I was in with feelings of fast growing irritation. The hunch I had a little while ago about my traveling companion, had been right on the freaking money! I was so regretting traveling with Sparx and the feeling of regret was getting stronger. The thing that I hadn't predicted, was that regret would start in less than five minutes and I would start having thoughts of ill deeds I would want to do to the bug! Yes, IC and I won't be getting along at all and I wouldn't deny the feeling! I'll personally make sure it will stay that way!

IC had been talking to, I would assume me, since we began traveling in the same direction. He had kept going on talking as I thought horrid thoughts about him. I had to wonder if Sparx ever shuts up. The name I had aptly given him was being lived up to! I had discovered he liked to talk about anything and everything, though mostly of things concerning him. And I was condemned to this form of torture, listening to the grating voice of IC. After around seven to eight minutes of us walking, I was really wanting to do something to get him to be quite… I'm actually surprised that I haven't done anything yet! What is wrong with… well, anyway, Incessant chatterbox was indeed the perfect name for Sparx!

"Then I helped to beat that ice monster…"

… Does his mouth not get tired? Please… let this horrible pain stop! I don't know how much more of this mental abuse I can handle without losing my marbles!

"… They all started to worship me for the help my friend and I did for them…"

AAAHHH! If I were given a choice between having to go through a lectured and what follows curtesy of my uncle Douchebag or having to listen to Sparx talk… I think I would choose my Uncle Douchebag. It pains me to say it and I hate to admit it, but it's true. And Worship?! … Can your ego get any bigger… actually I don't want to know the answer to that question in this case or any involving IC! I could begin to feel the vain on my forehead starting to pop out and pulsing. I was feeling more exasperation than I had in ages by being force to listen to Sparx. IC had been rambling for so long; I don't think he even knew what subject he was mouthing about any more. Yet on the other hand, I just don't want to ask if it means that gives him a reason to keep chattering on.

"Then as we delivered the finishing blow …"

Glancing back at him and held in a groan of frustration with difficulty. I couldn't help, but have the muse to myself as I was forced to listen. If only, if only, he came with an off switch; hell I would settle for some type of mute setting! If words were a weapon, then no one would dare go against the bug. He would be classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction and of levels that cannot be calculated!

"Then she left I thought …"

This is sheer torture! Were I to compare him, to the some of the girls that were at high school, which had a love to gossip, then those girls have sworn a vow of silence like ancient monks did. How can there be such a creature that can talk this much and not suffer some type of injury that stops them from using their voice?! Whether said injury is self-inflicted or is delivered by another. My attempts to drown out his voice with all my might, failed. Why you might ask? As my luck would have it, somehow Sparx happened to have one of those kinds of voices; the type of voice that no matter what you do, it just can't be drowned out or silence!

"Of course we had to go out then …"

As I found him out on his own, I think it is blatantly obvious why that is the case! And I don't blame anyone that had the poor misfortune to have been around him! I have only been with him a bit less than ten minutes and I already want to get away from him! Mostly to obtain peace of mind and to get him to stop talking before I go nuts!

"… And don't get me started on the pirates…"

… Oh don't worry Sparx; I won't ask! I'm afraid you would go into detail about whatever happened with those pirates. We kept going for a while through the gorge, losing track of time. I was trudging along white knuckling the hold on to my sanity, amid the droning on of Sparx. With the loss of the accurate perception of time; it could have been ten minutes or an hour and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference! I was starting to think that I would be doomed to slip into madness from having to suffer in the absolute torture that was Sparx's speech and rambling. The only other option that I was beginning to seriously consider, was to just take out my katana and threated to kill Sparx to shut him up. Yet, I am too nice a person to do that, so it isn't really an option for me. It was tempting; don't get me wrong, still I couldn't do it at this point.

In the moment I was about to lose it; there was a sound heard that was different from Sparx's voice. To me, it was like being offered salvation from my torment… and by golly by gosh, I was going to take hold of it and grip it with everything I had! Now I may be a nice guy normally, so I couldn't say for Sparx to shut his mouth without a viable reason and madness isn't exactly a viable one per say, though debatable that is. So with all that in mind, I turned to face Sparx, saying what I have been dying to say for most of the time we had been walking.

"SPARX SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sparx for the first time since I was cursed to meet him; was quiet and looking at me. He was likely trying to find the reason why I had shouted at him and stopped him from talking. As for me, I was holding back the tears of gratitude and joy at the silence I was now experiencing! You upstairs, I can see the light of Salvation from the plague of torment and woe that I thought I was being consigned to! I can only think of this to say, Hallelujah silence at last! Now to listen to what saved me has granted me my salvation… I mean, the one who is in need of help. I strained my hearing, and caught the faint sounds of battle if I was not mistaken. Turning promptly to Sparx, with a serious look set on my face, I stared down the bug.

"Now there wouldn't be a fight you haven't told me about now would there Sparx?"

My stare didn't falter as I looked straight at him. How did IC react? Oh he was trying to look any other way, but at me. And then… the bug made the mistake of attempt to lie to me, which was obvious to me. I could see it in his face and the other things he was doing.

"Now why would you ask that? I told you all I know Saber."

Really?! Apparently, IC has never had to fool someone like me that can tell pretty well when someone is lying. I gave Sparx a skeptically expression. I mean honestly, his body language was practically screaming 'lies!' at me so bad that I doubt that he could convince anyone!

"Really… so, the sound of fighting is nothing but the wind and… (sniff) the smell of something burning… is absolutely nothing to be concerned with then? Is that what you are saying?"

Sparx was shaking at my reply and oh, it was amusing to watch! But, I kept a straight face as I waited for IC to reply. However, I couldn't resist adding just one more line to this; I kind of wanted to see what IC would do.

"Care to change your previous answer?"

It was extremely difficult not to smirk with the smugness I was feeling right this moment, yet I managed to contain myself. Sparx did, at my stated question, look at me and I swear he was somehow sweating, before he spouted in desperation one line.

"Okay, you are right. I was with someone before I bumped into you and we got separated when a group of apes spotted us and started chasing both of us, please help him!"

Well I'll be… I was beginning to think he didn't have it in him; with how much an ego IC had shown himself to have, for him to care this much about another. Perhaps I have misjudged the gold bug from the first impressions I got from him. I had to just stare at Sparx for a short period with surprise. Not only was he asking for my help, but he was doing so with manners!

"Now Sparx, was it really that hard to ask for help, and with a please no less? Of course I will help your friend."

Without further consideration, I broke into a run in the direction of the sounds of fighting; still, I'm a tad curious as to what kind of… whatever Sparx's companion was, personality was like to be able to tolerate IC on a consistent basis. As I drew closer to the sounds of confrontation, around what I would estimate to be two-hundred-meter distance; the gears in my mind turned on something that sparked my attention. I have never felt regret at the thought or the action of helping others, even if that other at the moment is Sparx. Admittedly, I have quickly developed a dislike of bordering on hatred of him. Nevertheless, there have been a lot of unexplainable things occurring as of late around me; and though I have seen that I can attract that kind of thing… it is almost never this bad! Oh, I have drawn crazy stuff before, but those times are very few and there tends to be a bit of warning; so the current standing worries me greatly! Dare I ask or wonder what I am getting into this time?

First of all, what kind of creature is Sparx's companion… or do I really want to know? The hunch that I was about to get involved in something big grew within me and said something was nearly guaranteed to bring even more problems my way. If that wasn't enough to put me on edge, a worse thought crept into my mind. That being, it has been a while since my bad luck has come into play; my bad luck is very similar to clockwork, it hits regularly! It can do so with horrible precision in the timing department, just so it can smack me just a bit harder, or so it seems to me. Well that's if one doesn't count Sparx in that as my bad luck having fun screwing with my mental discipline… I have a bad feeling about what I'm about to get into!

With the mental conflict done, I came to a halt before I went over the top of a cliff and turned on the spot and grabbed Sparx, grasping him firmly. Taking a couple of steps back from the edge of the cliff, I brought IC to within less than two inches of my face. I did this in order to make sure that I had his full and undivided attention for what I was going to say.

"Listen Incessant Chatterbox and listen well! From the time this talk ends till I say that you can speak again; you are not to utter a single sound, unless I ask you a question. If I do ask something, you give me a short direct answer. Fail in this and there is no guarantee your friend's safety and wellbeing will be good. Do you understand my instructions clearly, you Incessant Chatterbox?!"

Sparx looked a little scared of me, but replied to me.

"Yeah I got it."

I let him go and went back to the cliff edge crouching down to make myself harder to spot. Returning my gaze to the field below and started to take in the pieces of the fight to get a clear picture. First thing I noticed, were six big furry … no hairy monkeys maybe? Or I guess one could call them apes in a fashion. Now that I got a closer look at the brutes, I started to wonder how in the hell Sparx could have ever mistaken me for one of these idiots. Okay, I know that in school, science says we evolved from apes or monkeys. If that concept is true… then in this case… let's just say I don't want to see the donors for their gene pool. These apes may have had the brawn being brutes and everything. Still as it was, when it comes to brains they definitely were lacking… actually I would say more a horrendous shortage or deficit thereof. A human child in their early years could outsmart these apes without breaking a sweat and that was being nice to those dumb creatures down there to say the least.

My gaze moved to the one the apes were fighting and all I could do gape. Blinking for a couple of seconds, I wanted to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was, for if I was, then logical sense is close to failing me. The apes were fighting was a lizard like creature that should be nothing but fiction and fantasy; it was a dragon and of all colors, it was purple! My mind came to a near standstill; if my sensory input wasn't lying and I had no reason to suspect that they were, there was a real living dragon. Turning to Sparx to inquire for a confirmation as to the sight in front of me.

"Am I really seeing a dragon, I mean a real living dragon?"

Sparx looked at me strangely and then answered me.

"Well of course his is a real dragon. Do you mean to tell me you have never seen a dragon, anything else you want to know about this?"

Glaring at Sparx with the question that he had just asked me. Then there was the point that he had just gone against my instructions.

"Did I, or did I not say no more than a minute ago to give short and precise answers IC when asked a question?"

"Oh I forgot."

I just continued to glare and then sighed. Did you IC, no duh Captain Obvious! Unable to stop myself from saying what I was thinking, I didn't even try!

"Don't make me slap and gag you. It is sorely tempting at the moment."

Sparx went quiet at that comment and it was wonderful! Shaking my head in irritation and went back to observing the fight. After a minute, I focused on the problem at hand of helping this dragon get through his predicament. Were I included the dragon in the odds that were in this fight, then the statistics were in the ape's favor, if one went by numbers. However, as Master Kai has said many times; to go by numbers is the worse statistic to rely on so don't. By what I had seen the dragon do thus far, this wasn't by any means his first fight. He had experience, a helpful plus in this line of things. So this means there were two experience fighters against the six rather dumb apes that looked like they were about to bolt in fear. Need I say more than this? I don't think I could ask for a more perfect setup in a skirmish. This should be an easy win… in theory at least; we'll see how practical application goes.

I unslung my backpack from my back and drew my wooden Bokuto Kendo with my right hand. Moving stealthily downward into the greenery so none suspected my presence, I proceeded right into the thick bushes without a problem. If I can sneak up on these apes, then I can eliminate a number of them without the leader knowing he was losing his backup. The aiming in my descent path was for the area of heavy vegetation on the outside area of the fight that was near the cliff. Now that I was closer, I could clearly hear what was being said.

"Ha ha ha, Spyro we finally caught you and now you our prisoner."

That was said by the ape in the middle; who I guessed was the leader of this group. He didn't seem much smarter than the rest of the group so why he was leading I couldn't guess. His speech was simple and lacked signs of notable intelligence.

"Just try and catch me!"

I have to admit this dragon 'Spyro' had impressed me. A dragon this Spyro may be, still he had a lot of guts in him. Facing down six opponents that are likely stronger than you, takes courage. I have respect for him to be able to do that for it is rare for anyone to stand up for themselves by themselves. There aren't a great many of people or any other living being that can easily take on a group who outnumber you by a fair margin and show this kind of courage.

Creeping out from the greenery without making a sound, I all the while making sure to keep out of the sight of the apes. I moved forward. As I went forward behind the apes; I used the vegetation and other features of the area around to move without making a sound along with my natural skills of stealth. The leader of the dumb group stepped forward towards Spyro, likely to flaunt I assume an air of triumph. Why is it, that idiots see the need to inflating their ego? By that moment, I reached a spot that was slightly behind the apes, so that I could start knocking down our opponent's number.

Without further hesitation, I went up behind the ape on the far right of their line and began my part in this fight. In a matter of no more than three seconds, grabbed ahold of the ape's mouth with my left hand and my right hand ceased the back of his head. The amusing point in this, was he was a foot taller than me and yet I was doing something like this to him. Thankfully for me, I have long arms and so, have an extensive reach to work with; which comes in handy at times like this. The second I got my hands in place, I tightened my holds, then wrenched the ape's head hard in a clockwise directed twisting motion. This was a classic movement meant to break your intended target's neck and disable or more likely kill them.

Interestingly, there wasn't a sound of his neck cracking, yet I know it did as I felt the unmistakable vibration of the bones being wrenched out of place. Perhaps this ape had thick enough muscles that it muffled the snapping of his neck? Anyways, he was dead before I caught the brute and he was at least a couple hundred pounds, but I managed to make no sound before I set him down. Moving on to the next dummy in line, I performed the same technique with the same wonderful results. Then I crept to the far left to continue my silent elimination, but in the process, I tripped over a rock that I had failed to see and fell forward. Face planting into the ground with a crash; it was impossible for anyone to miss the sound unless all the apes were deaf or dead. Souring at the suddenly timely appearance of my luck doing its thing; I had to question did it have to be now that this happens, doesn't it? There was dead silence as I was pulled my head out of the ground. Looking around and finding that everyone was staring back at me with surprise; my cover was blown. Knowing that stealth was out the picture for me; I gave a slight smile, unable to think of anything else at the moment.

"Um… I was just passing by and thought I would drop in… hope no one minds… he he he."

Not waiting for an answer from anyone here, I suddenly got to my feet and with my practice kendo in hand; I whipped it around and struck the closest ape in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and as if it was a part of the technique I was performing, the bokuto kendo in a vertical arc upward and then bringing the wooden sword down in force onto the ape's head. Noting by the resounding crack as well as the ape going slack before falling, the ape would out cold. I didn't have much time to look over my work as one of the other apes charged at me, reacting on practiced responses, I sidestepped him, dropped down and swung my bokuto kendo low knocking him off his feet. My first impressions of these apes were needlessly being proven to me in this fight. From the sheer stupidity they had to the slow uncoordinated movements, which made beating them all the easier. I followed up knocking ape down with spinning right then and there, using the momentum from the spin to bring the wood kendo down his forehead with a sickening crack. If these apes were the same as a human's in anatomy as I assumed; then the ape in front of me wouldn't be getting up due to the trauma resulting from the impact, I had inflicted and he didn't rise. Looking up to see Spyro had dealt with the leader and the other ape I hadn't dealt with, now was… oh boy… facing me in a fighting stance. Great, now Spyro thinks I'm his enemy… I'm certain I'll regret this, but… there is no other option in this right now. I turned to where I would guess Sparx had been hiding.

"Sparx could you come down please and yes, you can talk again."

Sparx speed down and immediately hugged the snout of Spyro the dragon.

"Spyro you are okay, thank goodness."

Spyro smiled at Sparx as I observed.

"Sparx you not hurt are you? What about that ape over there?"

I controlled myself at being called an ape again; Sparx looked at me. Giving him a look that would to most say, 'Careful what you tell your friend or you will regret your actions'! Sparx, then back to Spyro.

"Do not worry; he is nice, less hair, but a good guy brother."

Okay, that could have been better; I glared at Sparx in frustration. Oh you little yellow…! I admit you could say worse things, yet you could have also said better IC. You will pay for that later, though at this time I need to make a good impression. Switching my gaze over to Spyro with a smile, I gave my greeting.

"Hello, my name is Saber, I just thought you could use a bit of help…"

It was then the last word of what Sparx said sunk in and I was thrown for a serious loop.

"Wait did you say brother?!"

They both looked at me with a look of being dumbfounded and then nodded. My response was to just shake my head. I wonder just how that figures… Actually no, I really don't want to know!

"I do not even want to know how that is supposed to work, but to you Spyro, my heartfelt condolences for having Sparx as a brother."

Spyro looked at me confused at my statement; why, I haven't the faintest clue.

"What does 'condolences' mean?"

"Never mind forget it, say mind if I travel with you?"

Spyro nodded in reply to my query.

"Well of course you can."

Chapter end!

**A/n **

**This is Chapter 3. Like in the Chapters before, please review.**


	4. 4 The Trek Goes On

Chapter 4 The Trek Goes On

As Spyro, Sparx and I began to walk in the direction that I had been traveling before I had met the two of them; I started to go over the recent chain of events I had been involved in. What was I in for with these two? With my luck I can never tell this early. The only thing I can guarantee; my bad luck would still make things harder for me. So, as I normally do, I would manage the best I could.

This whole situation with Spyro and Sparx is weird enough from what I have observed thus far. That's without taking in to account that I was also somehow, in a completely different world all together than the one I know. Then, I'm also with an actual dragon; a creature that's thought to be something of fantasy and fiction. I have enough of a knowledge basis on dragons or at least what fictional authors have written about them; all due to a 'friend' of mine from the dojo who is obsessed with dragons. So, I know a fair bit of what humans have come up with on the idea of dragons. Then… well there was IC… I think that's all I need to say on that subject… I could say more, but I would be calling him names mixed in with profanity. How do I get in to these types of things?! Never do I go search for such situation; I avoid them as best I can, they're like a plague! No, THESE situations find me instead without the curtesy of knocking on the door before bursting into my life! I felt my mouth fall into a frown as I kept going with the thinking I was doing. This leaves me to wonder; am I some type of crazy magnet to weird stuff and trouble?! Or is this the guy above and the punk down below method to show they have a sense of humor that makes me the entertainment?!

Coming out of my thoughts, I glanced over at Spyro and Sparx; who were at this moment talking and I assumed catching up with each other. Couldn't help my eyes rolling at the sight, mostly directed at IC. Then I'm force to admit, there are times like this when trouble AND weird come together in such a way that I could have never predicted. And somehow you end out with this as the result! Why me I ask… but I've yet to receive an answer!

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't been watching where I was going like I should have. The consequence of that… I jammed my right foot into a rock and lost my balance falling forward to end out flat on my face. … Curse you bad luck… curse you to hell I say. The things I go through because of my unending streak of bad luck… there are too many to talk about. Spyro and Sparx stopped, I could tell by hearing the sound of them moving stop; it is likely in response to my face planting in to the dirt. I twitched a bit as my face was buried in the dirt. The question left to me now, would be what will my two traveling companions do when they find out this is fairly normal… the random injury due to my bad luck doing what it does. I heard Spyro come over to where I was; I could only imagine what kind of face he had right now as my face was shoved into dirt.

"Hey Saber are you okay?"

Taking the time to pull my face out of the dirt and gasping a deep, fresh breath of air to steady myself. After resorting my bearings, I faced Spyro after I shaking my head to get some of the dirt off that had come up with me when I pulled up from the ground.

"Yeah I am good, have gotten use to this type of event. Unfortunately, since these kinds of things are normal for me, it has been a necessity, so don't worry about me."

I said this as I got to my feet and brushed myself off; there was no point in dwelling on the incident that I had just 'fallen into'. It is a lesson for me to watch where I was going, that's all. After about an hour of walking, the bug sighed to get Spyro and myself to pay attention. Not wanting to give him the attention he craved, I continued to ignore him. Spyro, being nice I think, glanced over at IC while I rolled my eyes and held in the grumble of frustration. Then Sparx made things for himself worse in my view, by saying something stupid… don't know why I would've expected otherwise.

"Hey can we stop for the night my feet are killing me?"

At hearing that line, I glared at Sparx with a look that an adult would give an elementary school child after giving an answer that is obviously wrong and should know better. Question though, is he always this stupid, or is he making a special effort today? Maybe that is not a safe question to ask. I am afraid of what the answer would be!

"You know IC, the last time I unfortunately had to look in your direction; you do not have legs, you yellow idiot!"

Spyro looked at me for a moment with a chiding expression, before he looked to his brother and adding his comment.

"Yeah, you have wings instead Sparx, though it does seem like a good time to stop for the night."

Well… the three or rather two of us; I state this since Sparx was just hovering around, got to work. I cleared the area that we would camp for the night and Spyro gathered wood for a fire. Just as I finished my part of the work, I glanced over to see how Spyro was doing on his job of building a fire. Now yes, I know the fact that in mythology and fiction, dragons usually can breathe fire. Haven't a problem with the idea… although, actually seeing the action in real time… that's something else! I happened to see him let loose fire from his mouth and stopped what I was doing to take it in; my eyebrows raised at the spectacle. Well I guess the idea of dragons being able to breathe fire is a definite yes. But then I wonder, why he didn't just barbeque the monkeys and be done with the lot? Perhaps there is more involved with breathing fire than I understand? Noting that the wood Spyro had piled up was now burning brightly, I won't say anything about the means by which it was obtained. I came over and sat near the fire staring in to the fire lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't until I heard Spyro plopped down next to me that I came out of my musings and glanced over at Spyro. Taking the time to study his face, I saw there was growing problems. There was an expression I knew from observing other people I was around. He was worrying about something and by the depth of the lines on his face it was something serious. I may be no councilor, but I can try to help.

"Hey Spyro, you feeling okay?"

The intent of this, was for me to give Spyro the opportunity to talk about what's troubling him, should he want to. Plus, the silence was getting much too thick for my liking or peace of mind.

"… Hmm, what did you just say?"

Spyro looked at me… such deep thinking that he didn't hear me? Why do I get the sudden urge to say the line, 'spoiler alert! Future problems ahead for you to solve!'? My intuition is rarely wrong in stuff like this… perfect.

"You look like you quite lost in thought over something; perhaps you would like to talk about what it is that is worrying you so?"

"What… no… well maybe a little."

Spyro's reply came with a down casted look set on his face. Well, I would help him as I could by listening and giving him some advice, if needed.

"The one who taught me many of the lessons of life I know, often told me if you are worried about something it is better to talk about it, then to just to let that worry grow in the mind. So if you want to, I am here and I will just listen. Feel free to speak your mind."

"Oh no; you do not know what you are getting in to by offering that."

I could say the same to him about interrupting me! Oh IC, can you not put in your two cents in something that it isn't needed! Snapping my head around to face the bug who annoyed me so and gave him an annoyed look.

"IC, would you keep your mouth shut… actually can you keep your mouth shut for a while! I was not talking to you! If I do, I will make sure you know it; so do not interrupt me!"

What was the bug's reaction to my blunt request to him? He stuck out his tongue at me as a sign of defiance. That was a mistake!

"I will talk all I want."

I felt a searing feeling of anger building in me. My head tilted downward slightly and a vain began popping on my forehead. My eyes tight shut and I feel my body start to tremble in the losing battle of control, which was my steel discipline verse the annoyance that Sparx causes in me. IC had made a mistake; it had been only a matter of time! Not only had he prodded me; he was TAUNTING me! NO ONE TAUNTS ME! Well, not if they value their current existence as it is. You would be very surprised what you can live through without dying. A lesson I have learned that from personal experience. I was sorely tempted to fully test just how much Sparx could survive before he is in danger of dying.

Why you stupid yellow…! Fine, if you have idiotic inkling to declare war of wits on me and think you have a chance of winning against me, then I will show you how dumb you are! You have had this coming you punk! Let the war of wits between us begin and I completely intending to not only win this war, but drive you deep into the ground before this ends! Bringing my head up with a look on my face that even the devil himself would flinch in fear, I prepared to deliver my response. That response is as follows; I hereby declare war on you Sparx! WELCOME TO A BURNING HELL IC!

The sight of the bug freezing the second as he caught the expression on my face… was encouraging for me. He was most likely feeling an ice cold chill from my glare. IC looked over at Spyro for a few seconds and then back to me. I then, said my one warning I would give to him nicely… before I really get down to business!

"What… did… I just say… Incessant Chatterbox?"

My voice was cold and carried a tone to make sure I got the point across along with enunciating each syllable. With the first gauntlet thrown down, all that I saw left to do was to ask, how freaking now ya dumb brown COW?! Sparx was trembling as he looked back at me, unable to break my gaze on him. Oh I am enjoying this reaction, mwha ha ha ha!

"Shush."

He whispered his answer. A slight smile crept over my face; let the fun begin!

"Good, you got my point IC. Wonderful, I would recommend that you see that you don't forget it!"

Chalk it on the board, Sparx zero, me one; and that is how it is done baby! With that done, I looked back at Spyro my face changing completely to a smile and a caring look.

"Now Spyro, I am listening if you want to talk about it."

Spyro breathed in and let out heavy sigh and just kept looking at the fire. I didn't move a muscle, just sat there and waited. This is going to take some time obviously, yet I think Spyro needs this. I'm not as uncaring as some believe me to be; just don't open up to others often. … which begs the question, why am I being so open with Spyro?! Hmm… a point to think about later. Continuing to sit quietly knowing that when Spyro was ready he would talk. I was patient and did nothing; looking at the fire waiting for Spyro to speak.

"Well you see the reason that Sparx and me are out here is... we are looking for someone."

Spyro spoke this quietly still looking at the fire with a blank stare. Staring at Spyro, with a single eyebrow rising this time at what Spyro had just said. Someone is it? By the way he says it, this someone is very important to him; a friend maybe or perhaps something more? Simply gazing at Spyro waiting; it was better for me to listen then to comment at this point. I need the whole picture to understand the best. Spyro looked away from the fire and up at the night sky that was filled with stars.

"I am worried they were sent out here and then I hear nothing from her, so I am out here to find her."

The other eyebrow now rose and the other went higher going above my hair line. My my, now there is an interesting tidbit of information! … Her; so this friend is a female, perhaps more than a friend who is a girl? Maybe a girlfriend or perchance more than girlfriend? Still not enough information to determine at this time.

As Spyro started talking he went in to great detail about this friend of his. The female dragon or I guess the correct term would be dragoness, as is the case. The dragoness he described had ebony almost black scales, with red underbelly and wing membranes. Along with the emerald eyes she had, then to top it off she had white spikes coming out of the back of her head. Actually, I was kind of interested in seeing this female… just to see her appearance. Spyro kept going in his description of her, and I spotted a smile forming that was of … was is it happiness? … Yes, and yet no as well, it was happiness certainly, but… I would say there was more that clearly by his expression. As I kept studying Spyro's face, while he was talking I was able to break down further what exactly, Spyro's expression meant.

To say I was shocked, would be a bit of an understatement. I was flabbergasted, it couldn't be what I think it is; he is too… well Spyro looks young I think, akin to a teenager if I guess. While I have no clue if dragons go through something like puberty like we humans do… if that should be true, I feel sorry for them! Out of curiosity I would ask when it occurs normally and how it tends to run. Hypothetically, should Spyro be passed the age at which 'puberty' occurs, then these feelings were pretty clear as to what they implied! The way the purple dragon was describing this dragoness friend of his, she is definitely more than a friend or even just a girlfriend! Well, if I am seeing the signs right, then this girl is equivalent to a lover, meaning he's… in love!

Can't believe I could have missed the signs. They were blatantly obvious now that I looked at Spyro. I mean, I'm guessing that Spyro is in his latter adolescent or teenage years right now like I am. Makes me wonder how far Spyro has gotten with this dragoness. Has he made it to first base? Or… Good golly, has he gotten to second base already?! Oh boy if that is the case… wow, wouldn't have expected that from Spyro. Granted, I met him just earlier today, so I don't know him well yet, but still. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch; they are the ones that are harder to predict! It was at this point that Sparx, the idiot that he is showing himself to be, decided to put in his two cents, which was once again unneeded.

"You are talking about her again."

Ooo my… do I detect a hint of dislike in that statement?! Hmm, curios… now why would IC feel that way about Spyro's female friend? The expression on Spyro's face didn't change as he replied to IC.

"Yes Sparx I am talking about Cynder."

OH HO, the plot thickens in this! First, I now know a name of this dragoness, which is Cynder. Then, Spyro is defensive of her even when it comes to Sparx. This is fascinating! I can't wait to see what comes next! Continuing to watch the two, my gaze switching between Spyro and the bug trying to put together more of this puzzle that was their disagreement. This 'Cynder' was the center of said disagreement obviously, though I can't precisely comprehend why. Point one, Spyro as I had seen loves her; IC didn't. I guess that is the overall subject of the argument simple put. The question I wanted answered, but had yet to get any, was why? As I kept staring it was like I was struck by lightning as the reason hit me; IC was jealous of Cynder! When I realized that it was hard not to fall backwards on the ground rolling around laughing. For the first time in a long while I was watching something funny that I didn't have a part in. It was different, but I shook my head to clear my mind and faced Sparx. I was able to muffle my laughter by wheezing instead.

"You don't like Cynder eh? She seems like a nice dragoness to me."

Sparx looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train. … Ooo there's a thought IC in front of an oncoming train, what a wonderful possibility… I should really steer away from such mean and evil thoughts… before I start planning them out! Still, the expression currently on his face was a very good look for him if you ask me.

"You say that now, until a dragoness tries to kill you, and by one I mean her, that she-devil is bad news."

… And I'm not to you? My stare didn't waver, but did change to a look of annoyance along with the amusement. Okay, bad news for me would be along the lines of death attempts. And those are rare, though not unheard of with me; I say that because my luck has been getting close for years to killing me, but never has… yet. If my luck can't do it, then I seriously doubt this Cynder can do better. As for her being a devil; that's in serious doubt as well. Why… because, the Devil and I are all too well acquainted and we hate one another to a fair extreme. Trust me, few could be like him! If there is someone like him or worse than him, then I'm already probably dead or about to be!

Plus, when it comes to wanting to knock off IC; I can completely understand why she might want to kill you annoying bug! I'll admit openly that I have seriously considered ways and means to do the same myself, more than once after having to listen to your ranting! So, it's unwise to tempt me as to actually coming up with a way to do such things to you IC! I can fully deliver on the wise… don't give me reason to prove that! Sighing, I shook my head in response.

"As I recall… you did not like me much when we first met either. You mistake me for an ape right?"

Sparx looked a tad embarrassed as I continued my stating fact. Oh yes, got to keep this going, for another point to me in our war!

"Then I look at how often your descriptions are off the mark, I believe I will be going with Spyro on this one."

Spyro just stared at me then smiled.

"Thanks Saber, I appreciate that. It is nice to have someone not call Cynder something bad."

Current score, IC zero, two points for me; GO ME!

"Hey do not mention it, I do not like to be mean to those undeserving, however, I would rather be honest, then lie to be nice. You have a tendency to be more honest and believable then your brother."

I said that coolly with a smug smile that was meant for Sparx. Take that you yellow idiot!

"So back on topic then; what was Cynder out here and why if I may inquire?"

Spyro nodded and began telling me the story of his adventure; how he was born thinking he was a dragonfly and Sparx's and Spyro's parent dragonflies. He spoke of when he had been told by their parents that he wasn't a dragonfly… what kind of mentality you would have to have to believe you're a dragonfly when you look like Spyro, I don't know. And following that, he had gone off with Sparx to find out the Truth and met another dragon who promised to help him. I began to be amazed at the determination that Spyro had shown throughout his journey. The time that Spyro and Sparx had met the dragon Ignitus and were told that he wasn't only a dragon, but a special purple dragon with amazing powers and endless possibilities of things he could do. Sitting where I was and listened to his story; it was outlandish, it was beyond unbelievable to me. I mean, being told that you are special… that alone was something… only Master Kai had ever said that to me… not a single other person ever had. As to Spyro's story, as amazing and unbelievable as it was; I couldn't help but believe him. I could tell he wasn't lying, or at least he believed what he was saying.

I did take note of his tone of voice when he said the name Ignitus. Must be someone close and special to him probably best not to ask how at the moment. Spyro continued his story telling of saving the other guardians. Of fighting Cynder when she had been corrupted into something else and not only beating her; who at the time had apparently been adult and wasn't now entirely. By Spyro's explanation she had been corrupted by an evil force of some kind that he called the 'Dark Master'. After defeating Cynder and returning her to how she should be, they returned to the dragon temple. Spyro's tale went long into the night and I just kept listening, saying nothing.

**(A/n I am not going to summarize it all and assume that most of you have played the Legend of Spyro games. If you don't, then look up a summarized version of the 'Legend of Spyro' games.)**

It was well past midnight when Spyro finished his tale. When he had, I gazed at him calmly to find him staring back at me. Apparently, Spyro was waiting to hear what I thought about his story. Well, I'll answer him the best I can; I cleared my throat to try and dispel the tension. I wanted to confirm some facts first, before I give my view though.

"Okay let me see if I heard everything and understand correctly. So you saved all of these dragon guardians who in turn, taught you how to harness the elements you can use."

Spyro nodded, I went on.

"Then saved Cynder who had been changed from being an adult and was corrupted by this 'Dark Master' character, back into the age she was supposed to be after defeating her."

Spyro just nodded in agreement, but I caught a flash of pain on his face at the mention of what happened to Cynder. Remaining guilt of what was done perhaps?

"Then later fought this ape King Gaul who had like Cynder while she was corrupted, worked for the 'dark master'. In the end you beat him by using the power you call convexity."

Spyro just continued to nod.

"This power however, comes at the price of you falling to the darkness from within."

Spyro looked ashamed at my last statement.

"I did not want it to happen. I did not want to become like Malefor."

Yes, this Malefor, he was a mystery of his own. I felt odd emotions at the things that Spyro had said about Malefor… somehow like there was more to it than met the eye. … don't know why.

"Spyro with power of any kind or magnitude comes with an equal price to match. It is how nature works."

I was trying to comfort Spyro, though I don't know if I was successful.

"However, back to the story; for three years you were frozen in a crystal. You were released by Malefor's minions and after escaping them, you joined the battle against the Malefor the Dark Master. You were able in the end to defeat him."

Spyro nodded once more. So far I had the story correct and now was getting the picture put together. But again, I felt there was still something in it that was missing.

"After things calmed down a little bit; the guardians sent you and Cynder out in different directions. This in the hope of you finding other dragons that were sent away before your story began."

I continued to see Spyro give a confirming nod. Okay, so I had all the information correct. I didn't exactly like the picture I was seeing even if it wasn't complete. Yet, best to have the facts rather than sugar code it in my opinion.

"That is one interesting story I give you."

"It is all true!"

Spyro said this in the attempt to convince me. It wasn't that I didn't believe Spyro; I did. However, the last part of it, didn't sit right with me at all. The implications from what came after the fall of Malefor were very disturbing!

"Actually, I believe you Spyro, it is just a lot to take in at once, though I do have one question."

Delivering this with a smile; in the hope that this didn't get taken the wrong way. I don't think Spyro saw the implications that I did. He was naïve I was coming to discover.

"What?"

"You trust these guardians, right?"

He nodded. I continued with my line of questioning.

"Well then, what were those guardians think sending both of you out alone?"

Asking this question in the hope that I could get across the reason that I saw a problem with; hoping that Spyro saw the problem as well. It was clear to me that these 'Guardians' were taking a risk that were more than just stupid. This could be considered being down right cunning and murderous or at least outright dangerous! Spyro looked confused at my question and kept his gaze on me; apparently he didn't know what I meant.

"What are you talking about?"

I prevented myself from doing a pratfall, before speaking to Spyro once again.

"Okay, let me say it differently then Spyro. Are the guardians insane or do they have something against one of you? Because by what I can see from the situation as it is; it is one of those options that would explain how things are currently."

Spyro just kept giving me a blank look. Perhaps dragons may not understand human language or more specifically reference and inference. The point of this is; yes, indeed he doesn't see the problem in this. I shook my head and fixed my eyes on Spyro.

"You really don't see a problem with this current situation?"

Spyro's expression didn't change.

"Obviously he doesn't."

My rage spiked at the sound of IC talking. I took a second to get my emotions under firm control. I turned to look at Sparx managing a look of minor annoyance combined with a look of smug pleasure. It was better than rage and killing intent that I was feeling internally.

"What is it, is there something on my face?"

Oh no IC, but I can do something to your face! Just give me an excuse… I mean, a reason and I would be happy to oblige!

"Oh no, it just slipped my mind that you were there you endless windbag that's all."

Sparx glared at me. Well I think that is another point to me!

"What is it with you and these weird names?"

I haven't begun to call you appropriate names yet bug boy! Smiling, I had closed my eyes to hide the malicious intent I was feeling towards him.

"I seem to have gotten a new hobby of thinking of just the right name for you. If you got a problem with that, then shut up about it and keep it to yourself!"

Flyboy fumed at me, which to me was a victory in the ongoing war between IC and me. That puts the score at three for me, Sparx still at zero hee hee hee. I turned back to Spyro before I continued.

"The problem is that, as I see it is this. You Spyro and Cynder too, just saved the world recently for the majority of the population! After doing this; you two are being sent out alone to look in places that others can hide."

With me being as nice as I attempt to be around others, I was trying to put this as delicately as I could so that it wouldn't sound like I was accusing the Guardians of sending the both of them off to very likely die. Unfortunately, Spyro just shrugged in response.

"Yes, what is the problem with that?"

I nearly face planted again with that reply. I managed a sigh heavily instead. I'd hoped not to have to spell this out bluntly. To his credit, Spyro has such a kind heart, yet that tends to cause him to miss many dangers that are around him and come his way. That can get you killed if you're not careful. Taking a deep breath before continuing, I would have to say this bluntly for him to understand and I didn't like to do it that way. Yet, it may be the only way for Spyro to understand.

"Spyro you are a nice and all… for a dragon I mean. I… well still, you saving the world… do not take this the wrong way, but I highly doubt was what everyone wanted. The apes for example are, just by guessing, not happy about the results that you and Cynder brought about. That being said, you two going out alone and on your own is just asking to be attacked by those who did not like what you and Cynder did. You have already have experience in that idea have you not?"

Spyro's expression shifted to worry and looked at me hard. I think he is starting to get what I am saying.

"What do you mean? So I was attacked; that doesn't mean she was."

Spyro is getting closer to seeing the same picture I was; give just a little more of a push and I believe he will see it completely.

"Granted, that is possible… though I am sorry to say this Spyro, yet I would bet that she has been attacked. Think about it, the apes would know what she looks like since they worked for her, right?"

Attempting to soften the blow I was about to give; however, this needed to be said to Spyro.

"Those apes have lived in fear of dragons; because dragons have been killing them for one reason or another for a long time. Cynder is one of those dragons that the apes know more than the average. Even if it was not her fault that she has been killing them if they did not do what she told them. Add that to the fact that you took away the one they saw as a leader. I very much doubt the apes would forget those facts. Follow that event up with you two going and kill the one dragon that had been doing worse things to them."

"But…"

Spyro started to protest to my logic. I knew this would hurt, still I continued as I know it would help in the long run. I could tell he was begun to see the picture I did.

"The apes want revenge for the things that dragons have done to them; it is as simple as that. They have been waiting for a long while and unfortunately with Malefor gone; Cynder happens to be the next in line that their revenge fixation would go to. Forgive me for saying it Spyro but, you and her and the top targets for those apes to get rid of."

I finished painting the grim truth for Spyro and so, I really didn't blame him for looking at me with fury in his eyes. What I didn't prepare myself for was when Spyro opened his mouth or I guess for a dragon it would be called their maw. From his maw appeared what looked like arcing electricity… Uh oh, this can't be good for me! The electricity shot out of Spyro's maw, with less than a second to react, I was too surprised to do anything. Only registering the bolt hit me square to the chest just below where my heart is. The pain from the voltage as the shocking and electrocution began held all my mind's attention. This was worse than the time I had picked a fight with a different dojo; only to end up get electrocuted. It didn't take long at all for my mind to begin blacking out from being overloaded. Falling sideways, my senses were only partially receiving input, even if my brain was unable to process the information in its current condition. The sound of what I guessed was either Spyro or Sparx calling something I couldn't understand what the sound was. My head went completely blank, so I never even felt the ground as I hit it unconscious.

…

The day was sunny and perfect. Why shouldn't the day be good? For it is the first day of summer vacation! What kid would be having an unpleasant day with school out? Finally, school was out, no homework to hang over my head and no stupid guys trying to bully me and getting beaten up instead. I couldn't stop the smile that came to me; life was looking up for me at last! The only thing that was occupying my mind now, was the next three months that I had extra time to fill. The way I would be filling it would be getting to spend more time at the dojo unhindered. Getting to be with people who share my interest and peace and… well, I doubt there will be much quiet at the dojo. With the fighting and training that's done there, quiet is something that has little place, but that is totally fine with me. That kind of noise is good as it shows good work having results. Lastly of course, Master Kai would be teaching me on a more frequent basis. I reminded myself that though Master Kai's really odd sense of humor, which I had learned to tolerate; it was still worth that to get to be taught by Master Kai. I would soon be getting that was even truer since he would be starting to learn kendo at long last. There was little that would be able to ruin my mood. More thoughts kept coming along those lines, when I was brought out of my own cloud nine so to speak by a yell of a familiar voice.

Running the short distance to the source of the yell to see a crowd gathered in the fashion and intent of watching a spectacle. I pushed through the people; making my way towards the front to see a short girl arguing with three boys. The boys were at least a head and a half taller than the girl. The girl was around seven almost eight. Her dark brown hair flowed down to the bottom of her neck in straight locks. She also had blue eyes that were now staring at the boys staring down at her. The girl's name was Terra she had started going to and training at the dojo almost a year ago. I had been around her on occasion. I myself did not know her very well, yet the boys I did recognize. They were from another dojo on the other side of town and one whose students tended to cause trouble for others including the dojo that I went to. As a matter of fact I had a fight with the boy in the center who was no doubt the leader of the trio. I was aware that he was a windbag who intimated his opponents. I learned that when I had… well honestly I had whipped him with the greatest of ease. The fight had turned into a public humiliation for the guy.

After watching the argument for about a minute and I had seen enough of it. I stepped out of the crowd in to the view of the three boys. The leader caught sight of me and recognized me and got an even more irritated, which showed on his face. The leader gazed at me and pointed a finger.

"You again!"

Cracking a smile and snorting in amusement; I couldn't help but stare back at him. It was comical since it referred to our previous meeting and following fight that I had won.

"Yeah me; is there a problem with me being here or something? Or is it that you didn't get enough of a whipping the last time you saw me?"

I was totally relaxed and confident in the fact I could beat him easily, as I had proven. The other two boys wouldn't change the chances that they had against me. Looking over to the girl seeing if she was okay for the moment.

"Hey Terra you okay, need a hand with these three stupid guys? It would appear that they can take a hint in the slightest."

Terra turned to me.

"No I got th…"

However, Terra didn't finish as she was kicked by the boy on the right and then hit by the boy on the left. She crumpled to the ground, having not expected the attack so she had no time to prepare. That incensed me; I may not know Terra well, but she is still a member of the dojo. That makes her like family in a fashion and I wouldn't let anyone get away with attacking members of the dojo family and get away with it. Time to do some old fashion teaching, with pummeling!

I rushed forward with a burst of speed; decking the guy on the left. Launched myself in the direction of the other guy, planning to leave the leader for last. The guy on the right dodged my strike. I hadn't been able to stop myself, so I kept going with my momentum and fell over a garden wall behind them. Landing in the pond behind the wall that was full of cool water. I hadn't taken notice that, I had smacked my right hand against a pole next to the pond and knocked some wires loose. My mind was taking a double take as I was recovering from what had just happened. Doing a mental rewind of the previous ten seconds to get the information that I wanted; when suddenly I was interrupted as the water went from cool to boiling hot in seconds.

My body had begun to jerk spasmodically. I swear that my nerves were on fire and smoldering somewhere around me. Unable to think clearly at all; my mind was buzzing and drowned out all else. My heart felt as if it was in a race with a car engine and was having great difficulty doing so. My sight had gone white and wasn't working like it should. This seemed to last for a long time; as my mind was unable to process what was happening. Then, just as suddenly as all of this had started, it stopped. Yet, so did pretty much everything else; my chest hurt and felt wrong somehow! I tried to gasp for air, but my lungs refused to expand and take in air. My mind was telling my body what needed to be done. Nonetheless, even as my brain screamed orders to do what was required to keep me alive, my body wasn't listening to commands. It was then something began to smash into my chest that the situation changed. After whatever was hitting my chest kept going blow after blow, my lungs listened to my brain shouting orders. They finally took breath in to them; the first breath hurt badly and yet it felt wonderful! My chest felt cold and hurt more than any other part of my body. There were adults asking me questions, I didn't understand what they were asking really.

…

The first deep breath was hard and painful; though it was also great due to the fact it cleared my head which was muddle. My breathing that followed was ragged, but still I was getting air and that was what was important. Opening my eyes to find they weren't focusing as they should; I blinked a few times until my eyes started to focus and things became clearer. I found the sight of the dimly brightening sky was spread above me, which should be familiar to me, but I didn't recognize most of the stars or their positions. It meant I had been likely out for a while as it had been getting close to dawn. I forced myself up into a sitting position with difficulty; that was because my body wasn't responding correctly. I slowly looking around getting my bearings as well as waiting for the pain to disburse. As I did so, my vision caught a gold sparkle moving around in its field and a purple form sitting by a fire. Okay, I guess that Spyro and Sparx aren't figments of my imagination created by my subconscious mind to play tricks on me. I was attempting to calm as the previous experience came back to me.

"Hey you're okay?"

Odd… I didn't think IC cared about me, oh well; strange things do happen around me. Trying to stand up on my feet preparing to answer; unfortunately, my body had other ideas. It gave a convulsive jerk all over and I crumpled to the ground. My legs were twitching and obviously not going to support my weight right now. All righty then, legs can't hold me in a standing position, then I'll sit. Coughing and a bit of smoke came out of my mouth as I got myself situated. Oh dear, that tasted foul, but it does show I am still alive. Being alive is the important fact out of this! And that in itself is something, taking into account what I had just experienced. I started crawling back to the rock by the fire as I spoke.

"That depends, if this is your idea o-o-o-o-o-f…"

Electricity arced over me for a second and I gave another convulsing jerk. After a moment I started crawling and able to continue speaking.

"OW… frying me then it needs time and work because I'd say I'm (cough) rare to medium rare and I like well-done. I-i-i-i-if…"

Electricity once again arced over me, though it was weaker than the previous one. It still hurt like the dickens!

"OW-WE… on the other hand this is shock treatment, then not really right now. I am alive, I will give you that but, no promises on anything else for the moment, thanks for asking!"

I have a high tolerance for pain, yet electric shock still hurt like hell. Making it to the rock finally, I noticed that Spyro glancing over at me every now and then. Sitting on the rock with my back up; ignoring the pain that was still present in me. Spyro looked away with a look of shame on his face. I got with the brief glimpse at his face with the shamed expression there. After that, I heard Spyro voice.

"I'm sorry I did mean to… I just…"

My legs still defied my wishes and I ended up on my back off the rock. Okay maybe the third time will be the charm on this debacle. I sat up once more and came to a sitting position again. I turned to Spyro and waited for him to look at me. When he did I looked him straight in the eye and sighed.

"I am not mad at you Spyro."

I said so that Spyro wouldn't get the impression that I hated him or anything. In no way did I hold what happened to me against him; I had asked for a smack for what I had said. Electricity isn't the same as a smack, but again with my luck I should have known I could get more than I bargained for. Seeing Spyro shaking with I assumed fear but couldn't tell, I sighed. Apparently he does think I am mad or hate him, which I'm not.

"Okay look, if anything I was asking for what I received; for several different reasons. I am or rather I will be okay so, do not worry yourself about this."

Spyro just stared at me in surprise at my answer.

"I shot you with electricity! You should not have lived through that! Yet you still forgive me?"

Couldn't help but smile back the purple dragon; he was a worrier no question about it. Be that as it may, along with that habit of worrying he has a good heart. In fact, Spyro has such a good heart to a fault half the time with loyalty to match it. He was completely selfless and innocent… what a guy! I couldn't seem to help myself but come to like Spyro. He was the type that just grew on you and above all… is a friend… I don't see that much. You see, I have friends per say; but it had been years after I had found the dojo and Master Kai that I had been able to open up enough to have real friends. However, here I was becoming close to someone in a matter of days, it felt somewhat weird for me.

Spyro was just different from any I have met in the longest time. This was proven by how Spyro wasn't mad at what I said about Cynder. Instead he was worried at his action that had hurt me and it was not only what he had done to me, but what he could have done. Most people didn't give me the time of day, they just ignored me. Hell most didn't give me a look, just looked over me as if I wasn't there. Granted, I pretty much set myself up for that with the way I act now and have for years, still didn't mean that was… well anyway. Nodding my head at him without hesitation, more so that he would know I didn't blame him.

"Spyro, you did not mean to shot me. Yes I forgive you for what happened; it is what friends do. Lastly like I said before, I was asking for it for several different reasons so do not worry about it."

After hearing my reply, Spyro looked happy when I called him my friend and he relaxed a little bit. I took stock of my current predicament. Finding my legs were still twitching, though less than they were before; I forced my legs in to a cross legged position and began to clear my mind. Within a minute, I began to slip into one of my meditative states I had for calming myself physically and mental. Was doing wonderfully, and with all the time I practiced meditation, it was almost second nature to me. However, that changed when IC put in his unneeded two cents!

"What are you doing? Trying to hurt yourself?"

I don't like being interrupted while I'm meditating! Snapped out of the state I went into by the sound of Sparx; I felt rage boil up in me. I swear, every time he opens his mouth it just is so outright irritating! Trying to focus on keeping the calm demeanor I just had but hadn't lost completely. Still, I didn't miss the feeling of the vein in my forehead start to pop as it always seems to do when I got irritated. My control began to slip and the meditating state left me utterly. I knew Sparx would be trouble for me, I just hadn't expected that he would be THIS bad, THIS quick! *Sigh* Sparx one and me three. Dang it! He got a point on me!

"No, I am not trying to hurt myself, insignificant pest! I am moving to a better position for meditation. Yet, I do not know why I am even telling you this; it is not like you would understand anyways."

Spyro looked at me curiously.

"What is meditation?"

Glancing at Spyro, I have to wonder what differences between humans and dragons I will find out about in future. Okay, dragons don't call things by the same terms humans do; or they just don't have some of the same ideas we humans have. Why do I get the feeling this idea of explaining terms and things is going to happen… and kind of frequently?

"Meditation; is the skill or process in which one gains a type of control of mind over body. So in this instance, I am using it to get my body to listen to me and stop shaking."

When about half an hour had gone by I glanced over at Spyro. He looked like he was thinking about something. The signs of this came in the form of his eyes were unfocused and he was staring off in to space not looking at anything in particular. That said he wasn't paying attention to what was around him at all.

"Spyro what is on your mind; you seem to be lost in thought?"

Spyro's eyes refocused and he jerked back slightly as if I had suddenly just appeared there; rather than having been there the whole time.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Spyro's gaze fixed on me with a serious look set on his face. I motioned him to keep going.

"But it is a question that could be rude; since it is about you directly."

I stared in surprise at Spyro. He wanted to ask a personal question? Wondering what Spyro wanted to ask… in fact, I was incredibly curious what information Spyro was interested in.

"Go ahead and ask Spyro. I don't mind we're friends after all."

"Well I noticed you seem to have bad things happen to you. Like how you fell down when we were dealing with those apes and then shortly after that."

Bad things… Ohhhh I get what he's referring to. Spyro is talking about my bad luck, which is a subject in and of itself. Although, how exactly can I explain it so that Spyro could understand… if that's even possible. The question is, do dragons have an understanding of the idea of 'luck'? If not, that might make things a lot more difficult. Sighing heavily, before I gave my answer and explanation, beginning a complicated lecture.

"That idea; it is complicated. First, do you understand what luck is?"

Spyro nodded. Thank goodness dragons know about luck!

"Yes, why do you ask?"

And so the explanation began, though since dragons know about luck it makes things a little easier for me. I started by talking about how as long as I can remember I have always had… for lack of better words an unending streak of bad luck. Most days, things went wrong for me, it was a pattern that had shown itself. For example, whether it is me being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or something as simple as tripping and doing as you have seen a face plant in to the ground. My luck could take on many different forms; still it is what it is and does what it does. I really couldn't explain exactly how my bad luck works, even after all the years it has haunted me. As point of fact, my bad luck has the knack of coming in to play and rearing its ugly head, not only at most inconvenient times, but also the worst of times that get close to doing me in. A case of this would be when we took care of the apes, which would fall under the 'inconvenient times'. However, I had l earned to keep a sharp eye out so that I can avoid the small things fairly often that tend to occurred. It also helped me to know things can always be worse than they are… a comforting thought. When I finished explaining in a simple form of my bad luck, Spyro face held a look of bafflement.

"Unending… bad luck?"

I nodded in response.

"That is the best way to define the idea."

It was then that IC came in and I doubt it is to be nice and helpful… he has yet to be so.

"Whoa Spyro, I do not think this is a good idea that we should travel with this guy. His… luck thing sounds like trouble to me. If you were to add it to that ability of drawing trouble to yourself, which you have; it just says trouble!"

Finally, he says something funny and not particularly insulting! I let out a bark of laughter at his comment. As I had predicted, he was no help to this, but he did bring comic relief.

"Magnet for trouble eh? I have that problem as well. So, I am use to things like that. Yet no offense to you Spyro; your draw for trouble is medium strength by what you said in you story. Compare it to mine, and I will win that, though it is not like I want to. Sparx if you think Spyro's ability to bring trouble is bad; mine is far, far worse. But, looking on the bright side; we're good company!"

The bug just shook his head at my reply.

"I still don't like this it sounds and feels of trouble and I do not like that feeling."

I looked at Sparx and tried not to laugh, but did anyway.

"Afraid of the unknown Sparx are you?"

"No I would just like a peaceful day for once, no one trying to kill me."

Couldn't help but snort that came out from me. If you had just Spyro, it may have been conceivable to have such a wish. I wouldn't know, having not been around Spyro long enough to have accurate information. Now carrying that wish while being in my presence; it isn't going to happen. It's just a fact that you have to accept! My bad luck just loves, and I mean LOVES to laugh at you for thinking such things before crushing said wish and driving it so far into the ground; that it would never see the light of day again.

"Then, may I say to you IC; you have the wrong traveling companions."

IC glared back at me as if daring me to prove him wrong.

"Why do you say that, Spyro is not bad?"

When I think IC can't be any more idiotic… he keeps exceeding my expectations! I shook my head again.

"That is not what I meant bug boy. Spyro and I have an ability, or talent if you will; for drawing trouble in whatever shape or form it takes. When you combine both of our abilities in that; it is far worse would you not say?"

The annoying bug nodded at me in answer.

"I would say that would be a big yes."

My gaze flicked over to Spyro who, I saw had the same smile as I did and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We would definitely get along very well, Spyro and I.

""Hey look at the good side of this; with us life is never dull!""

Spyro and I said the phrase together and then both broke out laughing. I was really growing to like Spyro! IC looked at us and continued to shake his head.

"The more time those two spend together; the more alike they become and it is scary."

I stopped laughing and looked at them still smiling.

"Well as fun as that was I thinking it is time to get some sleep for tomorrow. If I am not wrong we will be going to find your dragoness friend. Am I mistaken?"

Spyro shook his head in the negative strongly. He then, went to sit by the fire and went to sleep. The fly went to where ever he goes to sleep; not that I want to know where he goes! … Although, it wouldn't be exactly bad information when I take the time to think of it. I could prank him… No no no no, I have vowed to myself many years ago that I wouldn't intentionally prank someone in that particular manner. I won't descend back down to that level, even for IC! I found that my legs had stopped shaking by that time. So I decided to get some sleep myself, since tomorrow sounded like it was going to be a full day for us all. After searching for a softer spot of ground, I found a place and flopped down and dropped off to sleep.

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**Here is chapter 4. **


	5. 5 Reflections

Chapter 5: Reflections

Rousing at the feeling of the rays of sunlight hitting my eyelids and knowing it was morning, I shrugged off sleep. I rubbed my eyes to get the remains of sleep from them. Thankfully the pain I had felt last night had for the most part gone away. It's probably because I had slept like a log last night, can't blame myself as yesterday had been rather tiring than an average day. I rose up to a sitting position and stretched to wake up more fully. After that I looked around in order to take in my current surroundings.

I spotted Spyro lying on his back; his wings splayed out on the ground under him and he was spread eagled as he slept. As I watched I saw his forepaws twitched at random. Spyro also as it happens, talks in his sleep as I could clearly hear, even from where I was. I couldn't understand half of what he is mumbling as most of the things I was hearing were unintelligible sounds. That's not to say I didn't listen to Spyro for a few minutes. From what I heard, it was evident that he was dreaming about a certain dragoness; I had heard about whose name was Cynder. By the number of times Spyro said Cynder's name, he definitely had feelings for her and deep rooted ones at that. My smile became a frown when… came the voice that I had come to detest and hate over the previous day. It had become out right irritating in such a short time.

"Drop those bugs… they're mine…"

Great, Sparx also talks in his sleep; oh that is just perfect! It was obviously the endless pain was dreaming of food as his mutterings implied. I shook my head in annoyance at the fact.

"It is at times like this; that I am very glad I do not have any siblings! It is extremely likely that if I did; only one of us would have lived beyond puberty! Most bets would probably be me making it through alive rather the sibling. There is not a single question about that… I can fight dirty and will do so if the need comes up."

I couldn't help whisper such a thing to myself. After I had suffered IC's sleeping rant; I decided I had enough and need to get away from this unhealthy situation. I stood up stretching as I have done every morning for about twelve years. Once I had, I took a moment to look back at my two traveling companions, and then went off beyond audible distance. When I had gone far enough I began my morning routines, as years of habitual repetition kept me doing. An hour passed by the time I had completed my routine. I went back to the site we had camped at last night. Seeing that the two bodies hadn't moved since I had left. I'm well aware that many people don't wake up as early as I do, but still I wonder how some can sleep as long as they do.

Making the choice to go to the pond I had passed earlier. I made my way to the small pond that was a small way from the camp. Spotting a rock at the edge of the pond; I thought it was as good a spot as any and sat down. I began to review and contemplate the recent events that had happened in the last day. … No wait two and a half days since I was out for three quarters of a day according to Spyro; from when I was shot by electricity. I had to correct myself in my timing and doing so I couldn't help but have thoughts of incredulity.

Boy my life has really taken an unusual turn in a short period. I was reeling both mentally and physically from the recent circumstances; I couldn't help it. Most other people would have either been killed from this or have lost their minds or both. Thankfully I wasn't like other people; though I have never fit the 'norm'. A fact I was grateful for one of the times before that such a fact has saved my rear and all connected to it. In difficult times, not being like everyone else is better than being a part of the masses as it can increase the survival rate. On the subject of sanity… well there have been people who have called me crazy. To which, I reply; I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours.

Yet I, as far as I could tell I was still sane; by my standards at least! And I think I have a good creditable standard to judge by! I believe I was still of a sound mind; I had heard if you believe you are still sane then you normally are. In this situation, it was hard to tell what could be considered sane and what wasn't. Then again, I'm in a completely different world than I know. What is to say that this place follows the same rules that earth does? I was having a mental rewind and viewing of the last few days.

In the first place, three nights ago there was my encounter with that strange dark creature that had been out to kill me. That experience… scares me! I don't scare easily at all; I have nerves of freaking reinforced titanium! I can stroll through hell while it's in a major upheaval and take it in stride. In other words, it takes some absolutely serious crap to shake me. I mean, most go nuts with fear with things that get my attention and I dismiss. An example of this, would be a stress test I took once. In the said test, I was sitting in a chair and the people running the test did lots of things to startle me. When I say lots, I mean like having fires blazing around me… at the end. Well simply put I impressed the doctors by not reacting at all to anything they did. So again I say, I have nerves of freaking reinforced titanium! Recalling that creature and the feelings of fear that I felt; I don't know what to think.

Moving on, I find myself having left the human world and come in to another one altogether; one completely different from the one I had left. In this world I'm in now, exist creatures that you would only find in stories, but certainly not in reality. Then shortly after coming into this predicament, I meet Sparx. Not able to stop the shudder that went through me at the memory of meeting Sparx and what followed. I seriously think meeting him was a curse! I have never met anyone as annoying as him… and I happen to know someone who is ANNOYING!

After that, sometime between two evenings ago and yesterday I had come to cross paths with Spyro. Thinking about it now and see this event as significant in more ways than one. Then had come the fight with those apes Spyro and I had the discussion about Cynder. In said discussion I had said some things I probably shouldn't have. That resulted in me being shot with electricity by Spyro. Although, now I could say I know what it is like to be Deep Fat Fried in a fashion because of it. While I was deep in thought I heard a thud and glanced to my left. I was surprised to see Spyro sitting on the ground next to me.

"Good morning,"

Spyro said this to me sleepily. I looked at him and then a humorous idea popped into my head. It came from a memory of my past came to mind and I thought, why not have some fun with this.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning; or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Oh I remember the first time that Master Kai had done this to me. He had kept a straight face while he had said the line, but afterward had laughed pretty hard. I had been fairly successful at doing so. Spyro looked at me confused

"Huh?"

"Sorry Spyro I just could not resist. My Master would do that to me many times."

I was trying not to laugh at Spyro. I know what I had did wouldn't make sense to him, but that wasn't why I did it.

"You talk a lot about your Master what is he really like?"

I felt my breath stop on my throat and sighed. Oh man, Spyro you are asking a very in-depth question. There are many reasons why I talk about Master Kai; the man changed my life… literal!

"Well Spyro that is… a complicated and very loaded question. Due to the nature of that is really hard to answer in short way. So are you sure you want to know?"

As I saw Spyro nod I rolled my eyes. I hope he didn't regret asking me this question.

"Okay, though I recommend that you get comfortable; this is going to take a while."

I sighed; thinking about where to begin. After a few moments I started telling Spyro about my Master. I began by telling him about an experience I had years ago.

-Flashback Around 5 years ago in summer-

As the dojo came into view I felt myself smiling as I normally did. For many reasons, the sight of the dojo always seemed to make me happy. It seemed to have a soothing effect on me, it calmed me. The simple view seemed to melt my troubles away. It could be because the house where I lived; the place I unfortunately called home, really didn't feel like a home. It was more a prison and place I hated and avoided as much as possible.

Whether that was due to the many problems that occurred there, was a debate in and of itself. That debate was as terrible subject as it was vast. My uncle being one of the major contributing factors in the problems in that house or rather he was the biggest one. After all he caused the vast majority of the complications. Whether it was him beating me for something I supposable have done. Then him beating me for an event that had happened during his day, or usual beating me for no real reason at all. All I could guess on anytime he does beat me; it is just venting his frustrations of the day.

I couldn't help my hand going to the bandage that was over the cut on my cheek on the right side of my face. The most recent addition to the collection of marks; I was developing courtesy of my uncle. I had got this one last night from my said uncle. I got marks from the stuff I did at the dojo as well. But, I knew that at the dojo; at least the marks I got were by my choice and not by abuse. It wasn't like he would get caught for abusing me. HE was to the world an upstanding businessman or something like that. The world didn't see the douche bag he really could be! As I walked in through the door I saw Master sitting in the main hall with as usual a cup of tea in hand. He was sipping it slowly as he always does.

"Good morning Master."

That came out of my mouth before I had thought of a greeting. Upon hearing me Master looked up at me. He set down his cup of tea and sighed, still with a smile.

"What do you mean my young student? Do you wish me a good morning? Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or that you feel good this morning? Or that it is a morning to be good on?"

I just looked at Master; I was a little taken aback by his reply to my greeting. Two thoughts came to mind at this most recent odd line from Master. One, what is Master getting at? Two and more important; what in the hell?! I saw that Master was still waiting for my answer so clearing my throat.

"Uh… All of them…"

"Ah you need to learn to be specific."

Master was still looking at me sipping his tea. I nodded in understanding.

"By the way I see that you have… gained a new mark since you were last here yes?"

I reflexively covered my new cut. Master Kai was one of the few who knew what I was going through because of my uncle. I have told him and still do especially when I have a really bad fight with my uncle.

"Well I had a… disagreement with my uncle last night."

The Master looked sadly at me.

"It seems to be more common for you now-a-days. That is rather unfortunate for both of you."

I looked at the floor hearing the disappointment in his voice. I hated disappointing Master Kai. He was one of the few people that cared I was around at all in my view. I was trying to develop firm mental and even more emotional control, yet I was still not very good at such things. I just kept silent in shame keeping myself from letting out my feelings.

"If you would like to talk about it; I would listen. There is no one else here at this time; well how about it?"

-end of flashback-

"… Even if Master is a little odd sometimes he is always there for me when I need him. He was more of a parent figure to me than that uncle of mine."

Spyro looked at me and nodded in understanding.

"I know how that feels I had someone like that once."

I heard pain in Spyro's voice as he said that. This someone Spyro mentioned is one who isn't around that he respected or maybe something more perhaps. I thought then smiled at Spyro; not wanting to delve any further into the current subject.

"Well anyways, it seems I will be stuck here I might as well make do with what I got and go all out. So, while I am here I will help you till the end and hopefully find a way to get home."

Spyro looked at me, smiled and laughed. This as it happened unfortunately woke up Sparx who looked angry as he looked at the both of us. I put an arm around Spyro's shoulders or I think where his long neck attached to his body is where his shoulders would be. I smiled back at him.

"Well since Sparx is up finally, the heavy sleeper he is. Shall we get going while the morning is still young?"

I slung my pack over my shoulder as we set off. I wondering what today would bring; since things just were not exactly predictable, more so lately. If I look back on what had happened in the last three and a half days it wouldn't be dull. That is just the way I like it!

As we were walking Sparx was obviously in a bad mood, which put me in a somewhat good mood. He was flying in front of us as he ranted on and that kind of drug my mood down. I couldn't help my eyes rolling. Spyro and I didn't notice when he stopped, I only noticed when I thought I heard a splat and so I looked down moving my foot to see Sparx under my shoe. Ah I will have to remember this scene! I smiled at him that had an air of overly nice surprise.

"Oh I did not see you down there; sorry my mistake."

"Very funny I bet you are just so sorry."

I gave Sparx an icy look and I replied to IC in a volume only he heard.

"Need I remind you where you happen to be right now?! Or should I just let you understand the action that can happen through experience?! … For your benefit I say; you say something house fly?"

Sparx just shook his head and I moved my foot. We continued on our journey as if nothing had happened. It wasn't long after that we heard a commotion ahead of us. As we came to a small cliff that overlooked the valley and we looked down. Admittedly, even my jaw dropped at the sight before us, which I don't do often. There were a lot of apes in the valley of course, most of them with whips in their hands and putting them to use. I had to admit, grudgingly so; those apes were very adept at using those whips as the three of us got a view of some of the whips getting used with loud cracks.

I then, took notice that the ones that the apes were using the whips on; they were dragons. A great many dragons in fact, dragons of every color variation I could think of. There were many different sizes; from very small dragons that most likely young children, to larger ones that were probably adults. … The more I see of this world I'm in now, the more confusing it becomes… yet, I for some reason have absolutely no issue whatsoever accepting what I'm seeing. It's odd for me that's the case. Although, there were more apes than dragons and the apes were using their whips to drive the dragons in one direction towards large metal structures. … Are those cages to hold the dragons prisoner?!

Uh oh, I have the feeling that Spyro won't take this well, I'm sure. Glancing over at Spyro, who as I suspected was enraged at the sight. Yep, I can sure pick and guess them, can't I? Oh dearie me, this isn't going to end well. The problem is I really can't tell who will end out of the losing side of this and that worries me. Good golly, I need to handle this carefully or this will get messy. Well, messier than it already is.

"Uh Spyro, I have no doubt you are mad about this horrible sight. You have every right to be. I can understand the reasons but…"

I tried to say this in a soothing tone in an attempt to calm Spyro. Having him lose his temper right now wouldn't help this situation at all; it would do the opposite in fact! Spyro swung his head around so that he had eye contact with me. He was anger and calming down wasn't happening anytime soon no matter what I did.

"How could possible understand how I feel? You see all the dragons down there and what those apes are doing to them!"

Spyro cut me off, his anger obvious. As for the current problem, I did indeed see the many dragons down below and I could understand that would make Spyro angry. The issue is Spyro is being blinded by his rage and that would likely get him hurt at the very least and possibly killed. I didn't want Spyro to get hurt because he was mad. As Master Kai has always said to me; emotions have little if any place in a fight, it is so true. So, there was only two options left open to me at this point. One, find a way to talk him down, or two, disable Spyro so that he can't go down and then handle the apes myself. Both options have their own set of problems and difficulties. Well before I get to that, first things first. The serious need to get rid of IC out of this. I without further hesitation, turned to Sparx.

"Sparx go scope out the situation for us, would you? Spyro and I need to have a little chat and you are not wanted or welcome in it."

I left no room for an argument from IC; I glared at him to make sure I got my point across to him.

"Uh sure."

I watched as Sparx fly off. Well that had been easier than I thought it would be. I just sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy… for either Spyro or me. Spyro was mad and it wouldn't be easy to calm him down; didn't stop me from trying. Of course, I'll attempt to talk him down first, but with the purple dragon's mood… the chances of that working are slim to none.

"Spyro, you really need to calm down."

Spyro had been staring at what the apes had been doing and been brooding, he turned at the sound of my voice.

"Calm! You tell me to be calm with what is happening?!"

… maybe I should just knock him out and take care of the ape problem myself. It would go much better if I did; Spyro is in no state to fight effectively right now. One more shot at talking Spyro down and then… I think I'll have to go with disablement.

"Yes Spyro, I said you need to calm down. You will be little help to anyone with the mood you are in…"

"You do not understand!"

… actually, I believe I understand more than Spyro could know at the moment. I was keeping a cool and level head, and so was able to think and see clearly. Well… I tried, no one can say I didn't; then disablement it is. While Spyro kept going on about why I didn't understand I walked forward towards Spyro. When I had gotten to the spot that put me directly in front of the purple dragon, I took a moment to study the structure of Spyro's neck, so I could find the place that would get the results I was going for. Once I had found the target spot that I wanted Spyro noticed where I was.

"Saber, what are you doing?"

I turned my head.

"Oh well, Spyro; you still do not appear to be calming down much. So, I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Spyro looked confused at what I had just said.

"Forgiveness? For what?"

I raised my right arm and brought it into position to do what I would to disable Spyro.

"This."

I gave a sharp chop to Spyro's neck, just below where his neck connected to his head. Noting that the dragon's eyes lost focus and then rolled into his head before Spyro dropped to the ground. Well, what do you know; it worked. I didn't know if a dragon would have the same spot to hit to make someone drop. The question in this, is how long will Spyro be out for. It was mere seconds later, Sparx came flying back to the spot where we were and looked at the results of our 'chat'.

"What happened in this chat of yours?"

It was at that moment Spyro regained conciseness with a groan. His eyes fly open, a look of bafflement set in them. It wasn't like I had wanted to make Spyro drop, but he wasn't calming down. Had he gone down there in the angry state he had been in, he would have likely been killed for that. I'm not going to let Spyro do that to himself! … Whoa, this feeling is different! To actually care what happens to someone that I just met, this hasn't happened for years! I still felt bad about what I did, yet Spyro didn't give me much of an option.

"Spyro, again I ask for forgiveness. I couldn't think of another way to stop you from going down there and getting hurt or worse. They could kill you Spyro, please forgive me."

I bowed in apology to Spyro, what I did wasn't nice; no other way to see it. Yes, it was to save Spyro's life, yet still, I had hurt him and I can't deny that. Spyro forced himself to look at me.

"I do not understand, what happened?"

I sighed.

"Spyro you are my friend. What kind of friend would I be if I just watched you walk down there to very likely get yourself killed? You would not listen to what I said, so I had to make it so you could not go down there instead."

I turned away from Spyro and IC looking down at the apes and dragons below.

"So, I will go down and take care of thing."

With my decision made, I strode over to my pack grabbing one of my metal katana that had the white hilt and putting on my Y-belt which was similar to a normal belt. However, had a half loop on the left side below the main part of the belt. It attached on left hip by two clips. One of the clips was on the upper loop on my left hip. The other clip was on the lower loop that sat on my mid left thigh. Yet, Sparx couldn't stay quiet at that point and replied to my earlier statement.

"What do you mean you will go down instead and what did you do to Spyro?"

Ignoring the bug's question for that moment in time, I pulled out my katana out of my pack. I snapped it to the top ring that sat at my hip on the belt. Then I turned to face Sparx.

"Exactly what I said IC; going down there and showing those apes what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a whooping!"

Spinning around, I shot off and swung myself over the cliff and onto the rock face, beginning to climb down. I did the activity as quietly as possible and soon I was setting foot down into the valley we had seen below. I had been thinking of possible plans of how to do what I had told Spyro I would on the way down. The goal of course, was to get all those involved out in the best condition. A tall order to do I know, but I had to try! I looked around and took in my surroundings, thanking whatever was preventing my bad luck from screwing me over at the moment that there was foliage a short distance from the bottom of the valley's rock wall. I was also thankful that these apes are stupid enough not to look up at the wall while I had climbed down. … All I can say for me in the descent, would be 'HOLY EXPOSURE'! Sooo… I was quick to move into the greenery. Once I had, I paused to get my second assessment of the mess that now I would be cleaning up. Oh Boy… have I gotten myself into the middle of a doozy of a mess this time! I observed the situation as it played out further, taking every detail, big or small.

It was clear that the apes were almost done with at least the first part of what they planned to do with the dragons. About half of the dragons had been herded into the cages by the time it had taken for me to get to where I was hiding. It was mostly the more elderly looking and the younger children looking age in the cages. There were the other dragons and dragonesses still fighting tooth and in this case talon against the apes trying to force them into the cages. The second part of the apes' plans didn't appear to be any nice for the dragons… if the catapult is anything to go by. The apes that were using the catapult off to the right side of the valley; were pummeling the dragons below. All this just told me that my time was running out and I needed to hurry.

Suddenly there was a flash that blinded me for a second. I had to blink my eyes several time to clear the blinding white and yellow coloration that had been imprinted into my eyes that had come from the flash. When I had regained my sight I looked at what had happened. I saw a group of apes backing up slightly and two of them on the ground I assumed dead. Then I caught sight of the golden yellow dragon with red wing membranes and underbelly with electricity arcing around his mouth. Figuring that it was that the said dragon had shot those two apes with electricity; I involuntarily shuddered at the recent memory of Spyro hitting me with electricity and knowing how it felt. However, I didn't feel pity the apes though.

How am I going to fix this and make it better and keep my current health? Recalling the last time, I helped a dragon; Spyro ended out frying me in response and got kind of close to killing me. Not that I told him that; he would have blamed himself so much more than he did already. I would rather not get shocked with electricity so soon after receiving a lot of volts through me already, still haven't fully recovered from that mentally. I don't think I would be able to walk away so easily from another shot if I do at all. These were the line of thoughts I was having when something unexpected happened.

_'__Then why don't you block the electricity completely this time?'_

I blinked and looked around trying to find the source of the new voice I had just heard because I had never heard the voice. Yet strangely, it was familiar for some reason.

"Who was that just speaking and where are you for that matter?"

I kept looking around still trying to find the owner of the voice with no success. It was then when I again heard it.

_'__My identity should be a fact you already know.'_

I felt confused but cleared my mind because of the more important matter at hand.

"Okay more to the point how do I do as you suggest block the electricity from killing me. I don't think my heart can take another jolt like it did recently?"

I waited for what seemed like a long time but was more like a couple seconds when I heard him again.

_'__Why you already know how even if you don't it with your conscious mind.' _

This wasn't helping me at the moment. This voice whoever it belonged to what hinting with implications rather than with fact.

"Look I do not know what you are implying but it is not helping; all I do is using my discipline and my chi to defend myself."

I swear that I heard a laugh at my reply and it ticked me off. I still couldn't find whoever this voice belonged to either and that ticked me off even further!

"Okay I don't know who you are but, I don't like when someone has a laugh at my expense thank you so shut it."

The voice changed its tone slightly at that.

_'__That is not what I intended however you have said what you need to do though in another fashion. Your control over the elements or what you call chi. It must have its flow changed and redirected so that the electricity does not pass through your heart, is that plain enough?'_

I thought about what he had said and understood the basic point even if I didn't get the mechanics of it.

"Okay that is better however you still haven't answered who you are."

I waited for his reply and it came.

_'__Since you have obviously have forgotten I will say this to you. My identity will be something you will find out in time. However, just know this we have been together for as far back as you would remember, I have had a hand in your living through the, as you call it the unending streak of bad luck, I let you think on that.'_

With that the voice gone and I thought to myself. Well at least part of that conversation was helpful and informative; even if the rest of the information was not so much but, back to the matter at hand.

A plan started formulating that would hopefully, be able to help the dragons. The first thing I needed to do, was make the catapult disappear and remove it from the equation. Step two, get the number of apes to diminish in order to get them to run like scared little girls! The goal and the steps were simple enough, doing them was a different matter though. I looked over at the catapult trying to see what could be done. Noticing that the make shift catapult the apes hadn't been built with lasting in mind, I smiled at the idea that popped into my head. It was held together by ropes that could be easily cut and cause massive chaos… I swear there is probably a light bulb above my head now.

Now if my bad luck could just keep out of this for a little longer; everything would be good and run smoothly. Yet, it had been a good period of time since my luck had given me a problem, so my intuition says that don't count on my luck staying out of this. Plus, this situation was a pure gold opportunity for my bad luck… it rarely missed such times. Said bad luck has a habit of hitting with greater magnitude the longer it didn't affect me. It's called 'luck buildup' or that's the term I gave it and a horrible gift from hell it is!

Well this is the best plan I can come up with at the spur of the moment. So time to get the ball rolling, but I suppose that in this case, it will be apes that will roll, ha ha ha! I began to move covertly to the right keeping close to the rock wall and staying in the shadows in order to move stealthily towards my target. As I came to the last clump of bushes and trees along the valley wall I looked towards the catapult. Seeing the five feet or so between the place I was hiding and the ground where the catapult was set up.

Were I to take a couple of seconds to have a reality check, I would come to the conclusion that this is completely insane and totally nuts nevertheless. But then again, since when has that ever stopped me or even slowed me down from me doing something. It's at times like this I state without shame; I am certifiably nuts and proud of it! Well here goes nothing; let's see how this results.

Silently creeping out of the foliage towards the catapult, I came ever closer to my target to trigger chaos. To my good fortune… rare as it is for me, all the apes were facing the other way. They were too busy operating the machine to hear or take notice of me being the agent of death creeping up behind them. Can I get the funeral dirge here please? Muah ha ha ha! I couldn't help but think once again how out right stupid these apes really were… bless them for it! … This time I was thankful they were so dense; for it worked to my advantage. Quickly slipping beneath the back part of the catapult, I hid myself.

So far so good with the plan, I even found the cranking mechanism that pulled the cup of the catapult down to get it ready to fire. If I cut that rope, theoretically the catapult should have a rather big failure and cause a huge mess, which is the idea I have in mind. Maybe if it had enough force in the upswing break the catapult, then there would be a lot of chaos and destruction for the apes all around. … Okay, Logic check; taking into account where I currently am, mess, chaos and destruction would involve me in it as well. Would like to avoid that if at all possible. Nevertheless, if I time it precisely right, then everything should work out okay… hopefully. But, it was then I heard a roar and I looked over and saw that the yellow dragon from before had been overwhelmed and now he was the target for the catapult's next shot. Seeing that the catapult was already been loaded and the crank had started to pull the main beam down I knew I was out of time and needed to act now. So much for perfect planning; that went down the drain really fast. I took my katana out from its sheath.

Unfortunately, as fate or rather my bad luck would have it; one of the apes just happened to glance at the crank and see me. He of course let out a screech, though thankfully for me they were too late. Bringing my katana blade down across the row of ropes curled around the crank drum much like thread is wrapped around a spool, and I did so with a lot of force. The result was instantaneous as well as effective. With the ropes severed, the rope that was still tied to the beam of the catapult whipped around the inner parts of the catapult. Now I saw just how poorly built this thing was, my action had caused the other bunches of rope keeping the artillery in one piece to come undone. There was a loud crack, which snapped me to look upward at the main beam and seeing it snapping from the force of hitting the pole that normally stopped it in the launching process. The beam swung around the pole came back at the base part of the catapult.

Ingrained reflex came to my aid in the form of amazing reaction time; saving me as it had in throughout the years of martial arts training. I rolled out of the way without thinking and heard a split second later the crash of the main beam plowing through where I had just a second ago had been. Feeling myself and breathing hard, realizing just how close I had been to becoming a pancake!

"That was too close for comfort (pant) way too close!"

Still breathing hard for a few minutes after the destruction of the catapult. Raising myself up and glancing around to see that my actions had at least obtained the result I had been aiming for. Actually, that's not accurate, because my actions had for more effective results that I had predicted! The apes were in complete disarray… of those who were still moving that is. The apes who had been working the catapult were either dead or unconscious. I jumped to my feet my katana still in hand and smiled at all the panicking apes. Now comes the fun part of the workout, dishing out the well-deserved punishment! I felt a rush of what I assumed to be adrenaline course through me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ahhh, I love the smell of chaos and sight of disorder in the morning among masses of scum bags. It just gives the feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment. But… it still needs some work of which I am more than happy to do. Get the graves dug hairballs; you will need a lot of them!"

I let out a laugh and kicked the ape near me that had been stirring and he fell still. Without further hesitation, I ran and jumped into the fray of apes. Bringing down my blade on the skull of one then upper cutting another with my free left hand, I was feeling the burn! This was some of the most fun that I had experienced in a long time. I heard myself laughing like a mad man my blade swing swiftly in several directions killing apes left and right. An uncomfortable feeling began working its way into my heart as I did these actions.

However, the feeling of discomfort was beat out as I felt a heavy weight was being lifted off my shoulders. Remembering that Master had always told me it was bad to keep emotion bottled up inside me, I cut loose. Now, it felt the wonderful to finally venting years and years of anger, pain and rage coming out. I kept seeing my uncle's face instead of the apes as I went on a killing spree. It was as I did this, the emotion that was unsettling me got much stronger very fast. I realized or rather wasn't willing to admit outwardly, how much I despised and hated my uncle for what he had done to me. All the years that Uncle Douchebag had made my life a living hell flashed through my mind. Every time he had come home and beaten me for no reason. Every time he was drunk and had taken out on me. I was now taking those feelings out on these apes.

I was reveling in their blood soaking my blade and I didn't even care at all. My mind and heart caught up with me in the form of feeling horror at just what I was doing. Currently, I was using my hatred of my uncle to fuel a killing intent… that I kept in check at all times that I can! It was dangerous to give into these emotions, for multiple reasons. I stopped with horror at what I was thinking. Looking down at myself covered with splatters of blood, my right hand gripping a blade soaked and dripping with blood, I had to question myself. What in the hell I am doing? It was at that moment that a phrase that Master had said to me after an extremely bad night with my uncle had occurred.

_"__You must be wary of the feelings of vengeance young one. It can be and usually is a subtle venom and then it turns into revenge which is a lethal poison. You will find you have become the same as the one you despise."_

Master was, as always right; I am acting exactly as Uncle Douchebag does… no I was acting worse than him! That thought alone made me feel completely sick and disgusted! My right hand went slack and the katana slipped out of my hand. The sound of my katana clanging on the ground sounded loudly. I looked around and took in the scene of carnage with the many ape bodies that littered the ground. By the long straight cut marks, there was no doubt what caused the marks, they had fallen by my blade and I had ended their lives. This situation was also different from the time I had killed the ape when I had meet Spyro.

I knew that taking lives was at times a necessity but, this was the first time that I had actually ended someone's life and enjoyed doing it. They had seen coming death and not only one of them but many, yet could do nothing about it. Their faces would haunt me now and that I would see in my memory and nightmares. It was at this point that my legs felt shaky much like rubber. My entire body was tired and heavy as I stumbled forward and began to fall my last thought before I lost consciousness was; what have I done?

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**Chapter 5 for you.**


	6. 6 Meetings

**Blackshadow999**

**Ahh peace and quiet at …**

**Sparx**

**Blackshadow999 I want a word with you**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Sigh) well I had peace and quiet for a short while anyway. What in the hell is so dang important IC that you find that you need to interrupt me when I am taking a break?**

**Sparx**

**The way you treat me is wrong and why are you calling me IC?**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Rolling my eyes) Well you kind of were asking for it when you bug me as much as you do. As to why I call you IC, who do you think gave Saber the idea of the name?**

**Sparx**

**You think you can do this and not have any problems with it.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Looks like I have been so far and proud of it. I don't have to deal with unions and you don't belong to one anyway. So get use to the way I write, maybe if you act nicer I might go easier on you.**

**Sparx**

**You can't do this**

**Blackshadow999**

**You want a bet. (Flash of light and the right arm part of Ichika's IS appears) You were saying IC.**

**Sparx**

**What by the ancestors is that?**

**Blackshadow999**

**It is a very nice piece of equipment I am borrowing from a friend IC. So go ahead please make my day. (The arm unit changes to shooting mode in season 2 of Infinite Stratos)**

**Sparx leaves**

**I am going to have to thank Ichika later when I return this. Anyways I do not own any of the characters of the Legend Of Spyro games I am just a fan and if anything that I may write offends any one I am sorry it is not intended. I do own my own characters and think of them highly so no flames. I hope enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Meetings

===Spyro's POV===

I finally made it down to the bottom of the valley only to see that the fight was over. It was easy to tell by the sight of the bodies piled up. This instantly brought thoughts to my mind of Saber since I had yet to see him appear. I have to find him he can't be dead there is just no way that can be. My mind raced as the seconds turned into minutes and there was still no sight of Saber. I was starting to worry and fret; unfortunately I tend to do that. I mean yes, we had meet a couple of days ago, be that as it may he called me his friend and that was after I had shot him with enough electricity to kill someone. It is very odd still that he was still alive afterwards and then later recovered. There are some things about Saber that don't make sense. Yet, He said he would help me and that is all I need to know for now. Sparx was hovering above my left shoulder watching me.

"Hey Spyro who are you worrying about?"

I looked at Sparx confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant you are looking for someone, who are you looking for, Cynder or Saber?"

I blushed at the mention of Cynder's name. Still I thought about the question that Sparx had asked me. It was one that I did not know how to answer. I care about both Cynder and Saber so what is Sparx saying. I was confused by what Sparx was saying, but I do not know why I am so confused by it. Sparx it seemed read me like he always can and sighed.

"How thick can you get dragon boy?"

I was about to retort Sparx about being thick; when we overheard a turquoise blue dragoness talking to a deep pine green dragon.

"… Yeah I have never seen an ape quite like this one. It has a lot less hair and thinner and smaller than the average ape, odd if you ask me."

Sparx and I looked at each other after hearing that. By the look in Sparx's eyes he was having the same thought as I was. That description sounds rather familiar. I went up to the dragon and the dragoness that had been talking.

"Excuse me this odd ape you were talking about where is it?"

I saw that turquoise dragoness's wing membranes were white as well as her underbelly. She also had two horns coming out of both sides of her head that curved down in a small arc towards her back. She looked over at me with a look of surprise on her face which grew as see kept staring at Spyro.

"You're the purple dragon Spyro; I never thought I actually meet you."

I couldn't help a sigh from escaping me. It was at times like this that being as well-known as I am and well known for my adventure was a pain. Everyone just wants to meet you to say that they have. I could never get used to it all. All I wanted was to be treated like everyone else. Not like some special creature that can do anything. I may have saved the realm, but I never asked to be the one to do so; I just did the best I could.

"… Yes that's me, but back to the odd ape where was it?"

I asked as politely as I could, so it would not sound rude. The green dragon had bronze yellow wing membranes and underbelly. He had three horns one on either side of the back his head that curved like my own. The third came out of the top of his head and curved like the others. He nodded his head behind him to the right.

"I believe he is in that direction last I heard and I am sorry for my mate's behavior a second ago. I would guess that you… have gotten tired receiving that kind of treatment."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and thanks to the green dragon; as Sparx and I went off in the direction that he had indicated. As we walked I wondered if Saber was alright; I hoped he was. There had been a lot of apes to fight off after all judging by the pile there was of their bodies. I just hoped he was not hurt or injured. It was a likely though especially if one takes into account that… what did he call it? A streak of bad luck was it not? I mean he seemed sturdy from what I had seen. Maybe all humans were as sturdy as him. Who knows?

"Spyro!"

I stopped at the sound of someone calling my name from somewhere behind me.

"Spyro there you are!"

The same voice had called and the owner was looking for me. I didn't even have time to turn my head when I felt the slam of something landing hard on my back. The force of the hit as well as the extra weight colliding caused me difficulty; this caused me wobble and threw off my balance. It did not help my balance when I felt the forepaws, hind paws, tail and wings wrapping around me. At this point my effort of keeping my balance was lost and my legs collapsed sending me crashing to the ground in a heap. I could feel my lungs gasping for air to gain back the wind that had been knocked out of me from the crash. My mind and head were spinning and reeling from the impact with the ground as well. I shook my head to try to clear everything then twisted my head and neck around to see what or who had tackled me and then latched on to me. I found myself gazing at obsidian colored scales and a red underbelly that I knew very well. Before I knew it I heard myself spouting a name.

"Cynder!"

"Oh Spyro I knew I would find you again!"

As Cynder was squealing this; I felt her squeeze my body hard in what had started as a hug. However, this was quickly turning into a bone crushing choke hold by her. I turned my head slowly and with difficulty to face Cynder. I really needed Cynder to loosen her hold and soon as possible!

"Cynder it is nice to see you and everything but …"

I was cut off as the grip she had on me somehow got tighter. I had long ago found out that Cynder weighed less than me. Yet, even with that difference she had a stronger a grip than the steel the moles forge. I was being shown this once again and it hurt. I did not know how much more my lungs could handle.

"Spyro, since when were you a flatterer? I must say I like that; keep going!"

It was becoming very hard to breathe at this point.

"Cynder … I … Can't … breathe …"

I managed to gasp the words out. Cynder looked at me realizing what she was doing and instantly let go of me.

"I'm sorry Spyro."

I was breathing heavily as I got slowly and shakily to my feet then turned to face Cynder.

"It is okay Cynder. You didn't mean to do that."

Cynder looked at me with an embarrassment on her face that included a visible blush.

"That is nice of you to say Spyro."

It was then that Sparx put in his bit.

"Dude there you two go again getting all mushy in public. Are you not ashamed?"

"Sparx!"

I bellowed the response. Sparx just looked at me with a serious look.

"Spyro aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what Sparx?"

"Uh, like Saber our friend."

I felt shock; how could I forget? We were going to see him then Cynder came and I it completely slipped my mind. The shame and guilt came in a massive wave. Saber is my friend he had helped me and even come down and fought all the apes to protect the dragons none of which involved him. Yet he had gone and jumped in to help anyways. I was so horrible. It would be hard to face Saber after all of this.

"Spyro who is this Saber?"

Cynder asked the question. I turned to Cynder forgetting that she wouldn't know.

"Oh sorry Cynder, he is someone we meet recently and became friends."

"Oh I would like to meet him."

"I would like to have some time away from him."

That comment came from Sparx. I looked at Sparx curiously somewhat confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"All he seems to say to me is to be quiet in some way."

Then I heard Cynder saying.

"I like him already!"

As she was trying not to laugh; we all began to walk in the same direction as before to go look for Saber.

===Saber's POV===

I couldn't tell how long I had been in the place I was, wherever this place is. No matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes there was no change. Everything around me darkness, I could not see anything. I couldn't feel myself standing on anything nor sitting. In fact none of my five senses seem to be working at all for me. Great so, I don't know where in the hell I am. I can't see, hear, or touch anything. This is just dandy my day just keeps getting worse and worse. Talk about releasing built up bad luck, for me anyways. I couldn't help these and other like thoughts from coming to my mind.

"My, it sounds like you uncomfortable. How rude of me allow me to make things more accommodating then."

This was said by a voice I couldn't place, yet I swear that I have heard it somewhere before. A bright light flashed all around me then, I found myself in a place I had never seen. I was standing on a neatly stone paved street. The pieces of stone fitting together much like a jig saw puzzle. The buildings on either side of me rose up multiple stories high made also of stone while using wood and cloth for decoration. All the buildings seemingly were built into some kind of wall behind them. The architecture was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was more intricate then the Greeks that I could recall seeing in history class at school. Yet looked stronger than the Romans buildings at least of what I had seen in school. As I looked around I saw that the city was built in a circle on tiers, much like multi-layered cakes. The lowest section being the largest area wise in circumference in total and expanded farther than I could see. Then the tiers progressively getting smaller the higher up they went. The outer most area of the city against the city wall had rather small buildings with no structure more than three stories high. Each tier going up was similar except the buildings height increased a story each tier up. I kept observing this place taking it all in. I saw that there were six main streets that led up to the second level where I apparently was. There was plant life all over the place, on houses on other buildings lining the streets and there was a garden or some type of park or something where I was. I turned around to see what looked like a dais of some sort, which seemed to sever as the crowning pinnacle of this city. There standing below the stairs that I assumed lead up to the dais was a figure that had their back to me. Well whatever is going on maybe this person will know.

"Uh excuse me; do you happen to know where we happen to be?"

I tried to ask as nice and polite as I possibly could. The person just harrumphed at me, rather rude of them. Well since niceties are no good then, maybe I should try a different tact.

"Okay then, just who in the hell are you?"

It was a surprise to me that not only did the person answer, but the voice was one I had gotten to know quite recently.

"So, we finally have the chance to talk, 'face to face' as I believe you put it. Then all you ask ridiculous and pointless questions."

"It's you again."

The figure turned around I felt my jaw drop and my heart skipping beats at what I was seeing. The voice was that of the one I had heard and talked to before back in the fight with the apes. Yet the owner of the voice looked like me exactly. He had the same face the same color and style of hair. Every detail was identical to my own; we could pass for twins… actually make that clones. All I could do was stare and gape. It was simply not possible a single being could have an exact copy. Someone whose physical appearance was more accurate than a mirror reflection could give. Nevertheless, this situation defied every rule and law of logic I could come up with. I was baffled at this occurrence I have always relied on logic. Logic is simple and constant; so that makes it easy to understand form most situations. I shook my head to clear my mind trying to comprehend what was happening. Okay this is … unusual, there are as I figure three possibilities that can explain this conundrum. One I am hallucinating and this is all a creation of my mind. That is a scary thought if it is true; my mind and imagination can come up with some truly terrifying things. Two I am dead and I am in hell, which is entirely possible. It that is the case, then the devil and I will be having a long talk, in which both of us will go into a room and only one of us will come out. I intend that one to be me! Or three somehow something or someone is defying logic in its entirety. That is unlikely as logical law can't be denied. Now possibility one is likely though not one I like for it means that my mind is gone. Where the mind went, it is very unlikely to come back judging by the magnitude. Possibility two I like the least of the three, because if this is hell, then I am in for a jolly good time. The final possibility, the most unlikely of the three due to it being the most ludicrous of them all since the universe follows certain rules. I looked around me once again as if to prove to me which of the three possibilities was the right one. I notice that much of the environment did not make logical sense. This of course pointed me to figuring that the last possibility was the most likely the one that the events would follow. I faced the figure. He just stood there waiting, looking like he was waiting for a child to get over awe of something new.

"Okay, obviously this is not real. So, then what is the point?"

His face was void of any emotion; doing so is not as easy as it sounds.

"Not real you say? Now that is a rather simplistic view, as well as short sighted. What is real is a matter of perspective or as I think the phrase goes it is 'in the eyes of the beholder.' So, don't be so quick to discount this as a hallucination."

"Fine… so, what is this place then; I have never seen it?"

This guy looked almost bored. As if I was a child asking is the sky blue. For some reason, it wasn't only the action/expression, but also the one it was coming from; it really irked me!

"Let's just say that you have a connection to this place that you have yet to realize."

Okay now this guy was doing more than just irking me; this guy is getting very irritating, almost as much as Sparx. All he does is avoid the question with another question.

"Oh come on give me a straight answer!"

The world around us began to dim. The scenery becoming less clear and distinct so, it became harder to see the city around me. However I could still see him smirk at me as he replied.

"Now what value would there be if I just gave you the answer. If you want the answer, then you will have to find it for yourself. However, I will give you a hint. My appearance is not a coincidence, as we also have a connection; until our paths cross again then."

Everything around me went dark again and I was left alone again with my own thoughts.

The next thing that I registered was pain and lots of it, all over my body. It hit hard and with amazing precision and force. It may be comparable to being hit by a truck, one of the eighteen wheeled kind; though I wouldn't know as I haven't actually been hit by that type of truck… gotten close. My mind was slow and groggy due to all the signals of pain coming in to my brain and overwhelming my mental facilities. With that in mind it is understandable that I couldn't understand what was going on. I opened my eyes slightly and found the world spinning wildly much like a washing machine on the spin cycle. I shut my eyes again quick to stop the spinning as it only made the pain worse. A groan came from my mouth before I could stop it. Then I heard a voice call my name and it was one that sounded familiar. Unfortunately in the state I was in I couldn't make a good guess on which the voice belonged to. My hearing was affected like all the rest of my senses, so I heard sound, but couldn't make out what the sound mean or what it was. At that time I felt something being pressed to my chest. The object emanated warmth and with it the pain started to fade in degrees as time went on, however my head was still muddled. I opened my eyes slowly for the second time to see the world. This time however the world wasn't spinning though it was blurry to the point I couldn't make out anything at all.

It was then I heard my mouth moving without my input.

"Did anyone get that car's plate numbers?"

My brain and body were doing completely different tasks at different rates and they didn't sync up. That meant my brain may be sending out commands, but my body is not receiving them or listening to the said instructions. Oh dear, my body running on auto-pilot; that never has gone well in the past and unlikely to go nice now. I noted that the warmth was still being pressed against me and the longer that it was the more the pain would fade. My mind was beginning to clear at the same time. With my brain coming back to full working order; it began to sync up with my body and give orders that my body was starting to accept. I brought myself to a sitting position in an effort to get a view of something other than the sky. As my vision started to clear the colors that blurred and swam in front of me began to become recognizable shapes. One in particular was purple and yellow that was getting closer to me.

"Saber are you okay?"

The voice was one of the noises that had been in the chaos I had heard before. My vision at last became clear and I focused on who was speaking to me. I saw that the purple and yellow colors had come together to become Spyro.

"Spyro what is going on?"

I managed to say this without having my voice waver. Spyro looked at me funny and then with concern.

"You mean you don't remember fighting the apes to save the dragons?"

It was then my brain was finally able to come up to speed. The events of the day or however long it had been flashed through my mind with clarity so, I knew what had happened. The knowledge was accompanied by a sick cold feeling; not at my previous action, but the emotion was directed at the thoughts and feelings that I had done said actions with.

"Oh I do indeed, I was just hoping that the event of killing apes was a nightmare, but I guess not."

"A nightmare huh why would you want that?"

I groaned at the all too familiar and very annoying voice that line came from. I sighed felt the usual vein in my forehead begin to pop due to the irritation I felt with Sparx.

"Ah I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up IC. It's not like I have enough of a headache already. I am not in the mood to deal with you so, shut your trap of yours that you call a mouth and be quiet for a change."

"Hey I resent that!"

I glared at him in annoyance that was increasing by the second. Does IC really believe that I care that he resents what I say to him that is the absolute truth. Enough is enough; it is high time I teach Sparx a lesson that he wouldn't soon forget.

"Sparx listen, silence is golden, duct tape is silver, don't make me go get some to shut you up."

Sparx stared at me then asked me the question.

"What is duct tape?"

I couldn't help but give him an evil grin.

"Trust me you don't want to find out, Incessant Chatterbox."

It was then I heard a laugh from somewhere to my left. I was not expecting laughter from Spyro I was blatantly insulting his brother after all. I realized within seconds that it couldn't have been Spyro's for it was higher than his and it had a different tone. I turned to find the source of the laughter finding myself looking at a dragon with obsidian colored scales. The longer I stared at the dragon I noted that this dragon's figure was different than Spyro's overall. Theirs was leaner than muscular and a little thinner than Spyro. He was also a tad shorter than Spyro in the height as well. Now if dragons are anything like humans and I had noticed that there were a growing number of similarities. This was no dragon which is as Spyro had implied was what males of the dragon race were called. No this one was a dragoness, in other words he was a she or a female. I was apprehensive to say the least due to some of the stuff that had happened between dragons and myself lately. She seemed to be nice though and laughed at Sparx's expense. That alone was a good mark in my book. She also seemed to be sticking close to Spyro. Quite literally at that with their sides against one another's like they were glued together. As I watched I saw her nuzzle her head on Spyro's chest of which he didn't seem to mind. It was then that the facts fell into place and everything clicked for me and all the information made sense. A mental 'ah' was in my mind from the understanding that I now had. I was clear who this dragoness had to be; she matched the descriptions that Spyro had told me before, she had to be Cynder. I smiled slightly as they went off to their 'own world' as Master would put it. However, I was having a hard time stay quiet when they started to put there maws together. I guess that is the dragon equivalent of kissing. Oh boy, maybe I should say something. Not to say I had anything against people or dragons showing they care about one another; yet this is starting to get out of hand. I better put a stop to this before it becomes too much. As I caught sight of their tongues going into each other's mouths I could stay silent no longer!

"Okay you two!"

I bellowed this at Spyro and Cynder who looked at me confused. I continued on my… advice to them.

"I don't see any problem with public displays of affection. However, I do have a problem when it goes beyond that; Spyro, you and Cynder Frenching; that would be classified as going beyond acceptable public display!"

I paused for a moment while I took in a deep breath.

"It is plain you two have a thing for one another. Whether you call it a bond or a fling, or whatever you want. That is awesome and good; I am completely cool with that. My problem is that you two are making everyone else here watch; whether we want to or not. So, just keep the passionate display to a minimum please. If you still, feel the need to do such things, then just get a room. Preferable a room with a door that has a lock then get on with it! As long as I do not have to watch you do it!"

Spyro looked at me baffled. I rolled my eyes before explaining what I had said.

"I mean, if you feel the need to show that you like each other, do it elsewhere."

Spyro got the meaning of my explanation. After which he put a bit of space between Cynder and himself. He then looked apologetically at me.

"Sorry about that, but what do you mean frenching and getting a room?"

I looked at him with shock written on my face at being asked that question. I mean, I assumed as I had before, that Spyro is the equivalent of a teenager in age. So, I guess I thought he knew about such things by now.

"Oh uh, well Spyro that is uh a subject that would not be a wise idea to discuss in the … present company. So maybe later we can, … uh talk about it."

Spyro nodded still confused. I turned to Cynder, as it was our first time meeting face to face. I smiled at her kindly, hoping I was making a good impression. First impressions can make a world of difference.

"So you are the Cynder that Spyro has talked about in great detail. It is nice to meet you dear lady, … I mean dragoness. It is a pleasure."

Cynder looked at me most likely studying me I would guess.

"So you are Saber?"

She asked and I nodded.

"What exactly are you? You look kind of like an ape yet not like them."

I was trying to control my anger at this comment. It was getting harder to keep my anger in check from these frequent ape comments, more so after encountering said apes. Even if they didn't mean them to be an insult, it was getting annoying. Man how many times am I going to have this conversation of how I look like those dumb apes. I am not one darn it! I thought to myself before forcing a smile.

"I can assure you that I have less in common with those dumb apes than Sparx does with a rock."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I glanced over at Sparx, a friendly smile on my face.

"I am glad you asked! You and a rock, are in simplicity are opposites."

My smile changed instantly to annoyed look.

"The rock is silent and you are not. Is that clear enough for you Endless Wing bag?"

I returned my gaze to Cynder who just stared at me. The look that she had either said she was trying not to laugh or she was having some sort of fit. I was guessing and hoping it was the first of the two. She was breathing hard and managed to calm down. I merely shrugged and continued where I had left off before putting Sparx in his place.

"I am not an ape, I am what is called a human there is a sizable difference. For one I am a great deal smarter and more intelligent than those idiots who have muscles for brains. Second I have fought those brutes twice now in the last few days. So I very much doubt that puts me in the position to be their pals, quite the opposite in fact."

Cynder just looked more confused, I sighed and continued.

"Look, do not worry about if I am with them. I am not with nor do I intent to be with those apes without an object to beat them with. Spyro can vouch for me on that so that is the main point."

Cynder nodded in understanding, she seemed to get the idea I was portraying. I looked around trying to not meet her stare when my eyes fell on my bag with my practice sword and other pieces of equipment along with some other supplies.

"Nice I thought I had lost my pack along the way. Thank goodness, that saves me trouble and other problems later. At last some marginal fortune comes my way rare as that is."

I was in a better mood now with the small change in events. I got to my feet with difficult because of the pain still shooting through me. The pain was nowhere near what had been before thanks to whatever had been pressed against me. Still that didn't stop my body from aching. I was dead tired and I still didn't have any idea what that dream or whatever it had been was all about. It is just one of those kind of day today isn't it, oh well.

"Are you sure you're okay Saber?"

Spyro asked this and he sounded worried. I gave him a smile in hopes it would calm him a little.

"I will be fine and dandy, if I am given some time. If there is one thing I can boast about it is I am hard to keep down"

"You mean that you took a heavy beating and still haven't had enough."

The comment from the direction that Sparx was in and the voice was a dead giveaway. I didn't doubt it was him making that stupid comment. It was obvious what the tone he used implied. Why you little annoying son of a … calm down… there only words and they can't hurt me unless I let them. I am attempting to control my anger at Sparx through mantras like this. I had turned and kept watching him go on insulting me. That does not mean I don't want to beat the crap out of him, increasingly more often as of late.

" … If that doesn't show how stupid you can be …"

That was the last straw I was going to take from him. Stupid am I, that is it no more Mr. nice human. I felt something inside me snap. The anger coursed through me like a flood. I had tolerated Sparx insulting me one too many times now. My blood had come to a boil and it was not going to be pretty. Now Sparx would learn that the lesson I had meant to teach him earlier was one he would not forget. I thrust a hand into my pack fishing for what I knew I had in there. For the many uses that for whatever reason I had in mind would solve. Where is it I know I have in here some … Ah ha there it is! I touched what I was looking for and grabbed it. I felt an evil grin form across my face. I pulled my hand out that was holding the roll of duct tape. I was going to really enjoy this with immense pleasure!

"Sparx it is high time for you to learn how unwise it is to ignore the warnings I give ha ha ha."

Sparx turned to look at me after hearing me laugh.

"Hey what is that?"

I just kept smiling at him. If only he knew what his was in for!

"Oh this? This is the silver I was referring to before."

I continued to cackle with glee, while ripped a length of duct tape and walked towards Sparx.

"Now to get the gold I talked about!"

===scene change===

I had to admit it to myself I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. I took a second to look at my handy work… no, it should be called a masterpiece! Sparx was taped to a tree as well as from the neck down. For added measure I had his mouth taped with three layers of tape alone. He was of course glaring at me I just smiled in response.

"Ah there is the golden silence I wished for. Finally Sparx is quiet, even if it is forced. I am good with that and I am proud of it."

It was then I heard once again Cynder laughing followed shortly by Spyro joining in.

"I like him, he is funny and gets along with Sparx as well as I do."

Cynder was a hoot in my view. I let out a bark of laughter. I had to admit I was taking a liking to Cynder as well.

"It is nice to be appreciated for the work I do. So thank you kindly."

I smiled at Cynder and took a bow in acknowledgement for my work. At this point I felt much better after doing what I did. The fact of the matter it is nicer than any time since gotten to this world. It was then I heard a new voice calling not me, but Cynder. I looked to my left and heard quick paced paw steps approaching. Then saw a light grey dragoness that was a noticeably smaller than Cynder however, she had the same figure. The grey dragoness looked a lot like Cynder though had blue eyes instead of emerald. She also had a blue underbelly and wing membranes rather than red. On the end of her tail, though was exactly the same, which surprised me. I was somewhat curious about that. In the time I had been here I had noted that the tail blades of dragons tended to vary in shape and size from one to another. However this young dragoness had a tail blade that for what I could see was identical to Cynder's.

"Cynder!"

The grey dragoness cried this just as she crashed into Cynder. I looked over at Spyro to see his reaction to this and saw him gaping at Cynder. I took that to mean he hadn't known about this was as shocked at this event as I was. So since it was apparent that Spyro was speechless I figured that I would have to do the talking.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt this… interesting reunion, but who are you there Miss? We have never seen or met you before, unless you can fill Spyro and me in on this Cynder. It would be helpful and appreciated."

Cynder who at this moment had the grey dragoness on her back was trying to fold her wings to her sides so that they wouldn't get damaged. Yet with the dragoness on her back that was much more difficult. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Her name is Oryha and she is … my sister."

Now I felt myself gaping at what Cynder had just said. I didn't doubt that Spyro's face was a match of mine at the moment. After a few minutes Spyro regained his voice enough to ask the question on both our minds.

"You have a sister?"

I shook my head to clear the shock from it and then nodded in agreement to Spyro's question. This was a very unexpected development. Cynder just nodded in the affirmative. I looked at Spyro, at the same time that he looked at me.

"That's unexpected" we both said at the same time.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Now maybe I could do this or something like this**

**Saber**

**Hey boss what is going on? What are you mumbling about?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huh? Oh Saber I didn't see you there. I was thinking of ideas for another story I am working with.**

**Saber**

**Is it the one with that black haired guy in the white uniform?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes, and his name is Ichika.**

**Saber**

**That is cool boss I was just showing around Oryha here**

**Oryha**

**Hello again**

**Blackshadow999**

**(!) You are that dragoness from before. Uh sorry about the way I acted.**

**Oryha**

**It is okay**

**Blackshadow999**

**Thanks. As to the readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is taking longer than I said the revisions are taking longer as I go further. See you next time.**


	7. 7 To the Road Again

**Greetings to everyone, As I am required to state at the beginning of every Chapter I write none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to me but to Sierra and now Activison however, the fictional characters are mine and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone it is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please enjoy reading the chapter.**

**Grammatical overhaul was more extensive in this chapter. Plus I added a scene in about Cynder's past.**

Chapter 7 To the Road Again

Now I have always prided myself that I am very hard to surprise, let alone shock. This was definitely one of the few exceptions to that. I looked over at Spyro once again seeing his jaw almost to the ground and I smirked.

"I take it, that this is an unexpected surprise to you as well Spyro. If so, then pick up your jaw that is on the ground. It is becoming embarrassing to say the least."

He nodded in response to me. He then closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I never heard anything about this."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sparx flying up to where we were. I had to hand it to him; I was impressed he had gotten loose. The amount of work I put into taping him to the tree. It was an even more astounding fact when I considered the amount of duct tape I used and its total length. I used a large portion of a thousand foot rolls for various reasons which I shouldn't get into with anyone as they could possibly incriminate me in certain ways. I noticed that Sparx was about to put his unneeded two cents in as he always did. Thankfully I hadn't used the whole roll. That left me with still more duct tape to employ for the reason of keeping Sparx' mouth. Plus any other method Sparx used to make noise shut and silent. I spun around on the spot without warning and made sure I had eye contact with Sparx.

"Don't you even think about uttering a single word or syllable, you relentless rambler or else. I will use twice as much tape as I used before!"

Sparx flinched notably. I would assume at the ice cold tone in my voice as much as what I had said. Although I am pretty sure the sight of the roll of duct tape in my hand was why he was listening to me the biggest reason. I turned back to Cynder, my previous grimace now turned to a smile.

"Perhaps you can fill us in on how you have a sibling. I don't doubt it is a good story?"

Cynder nodded in reply and started her tale.

===Flash back around fourteen hours ago===

As Cynder flew in the sky, she still wished that Spyro was flying next to her. She understood the reason the guardians had for both Spyro and herself to split up. Since both of us had been given the assignment to searching for more dragons that hopefully survived the war with Malefor. It was a logical decision to do so. It sounded good at least when the Guardians said it. They could cover more ground with this plan. Still, now that she thought back. The guardians were not giving all the information they had or at least that was how it had seemed. However, it still felt very lonely flying alone. She was even starting to miss Sparx; as annoying as he was.

Cynder was abruptly snapped out of her train of thought as she heard a commotion down below and ahead of her. She glanced down to find the source of the problem only to see smoke and fire ahead. Cynder glided down for a closer look. Cynder landed on a bluff overlooking the area where the fire and smoke were coming from. She stared she felt surprise and rage at what met her eyes below.

===Cynder's POV===

I saw what had been a village not too long ago, but what was now was burning rubble. The inhabitants who as it happened were dragons were panicking. There was a good many apes down in the remains of the village. They were no doubt the cause of this problem was the apes. So, now in complete chaos reigned supreme and was running amok. The groups of young dragons and dragonesses that can still be thought of as dragonets were in a panic, obviously scared. They ran in every direction and were being captured easily. The elderly dragons were attempting to organize the younger dragons and calm them down the best they could, though with little success. The rest of the dragons and dragoness were fighting the apes in an attempt to delay them and slow them down. The apes on the other hand were busy with the task of herding as many dragons into cages as they could possibly get. The dragons that they could not get to go or be shoved in the cages were beaten and injured. Almost to the point of near death and left lying where they fell.

This brought flashes of memories of when I was under Malefor's control; for I did these raids quite a few times myself. I had seen more than enough of this kind of scene past and present to last me a life time. I felt my rage boil in me! I was mad at the apes because they were picking on those who could not really defend themselves and did not want to fight in the first place. Yes I admit I had done such things myself, nevertheless I had changed. Who do those apes think they are doing that to dragons? How dare those apes! My blood which was already hot with rage, boiled with righteous anger and fury. The shadows around me became visible and began to writhe, tendrils appearing and thrashing around. Leaves on the trees in the surrounding area whipped around in the wind that had come from nowhere and rapidly became gusting whirl winds. I tasted the familiar sludge that the poisonous that I could shoot coming to my mouth. I knew that my control of the four dark elements was slipping fast. However, my normal new found caution and calm control; was lost to my anger and rage. I threw all logic out of the situation. I let loose a roar that boomed around the valley. My roar was nearly identical to how I would have shrieked as 'the Terror of the Skies'! I knew that some, hopefully many of the apes would be shaking with fear; for it was unlikely that they had forgotten the sound of my howling shriek I had used a great deal when I had been evil. I thought at the moment that maybe this could be what it was like for Spyro when he loses himself to the darkness of convexity. Yet I ignored that, as I thought about the dragons below that needed help.

I dove down to the scene of the chaos and joined the fight. I shot two apes on the way down before they knew I was there. The two hit the ground thrashing from the effects of my poison sludge. Which at the moment was highly concentrated more so than usual that made it all the more effective. As the ground came up to meet me I continued down using the shadows to go beneath the ground and streamed to the group of apes in front of me. The lingering shadows injuring apes that I had passed. The shadow claws that would follow me when I used the shadow element were hitting the apes around me. I came erupting up from the shadows below the apes with great speed and power. I ended up forcing them up into the air. My momentum carried me a little above the apes. I spun around to point my maw at them and send a gust of wind at them. The gust had the desired effect of slamming the apes into the ground hard knocking them out at the very least. I landed on all four paws jumped up a little so that I could spin around to my left and let out a shriek at the cluster of apes in that direction. However, as I was hitting the said apes as hard as I could a powerful blast of magic slammed into the right side of my face and I collapsed.

As I regained consciousness my head throbbed in pain. I opened my eyes slowly in hopes the pain would dull. I took in my surroundings the best I could. First I was in one of the cages the apes had been using to contain the dragons. It was not only that I was in a cage I was also chained up as well. The silver bracelets that Malefor had put on me were now being used to help restrain me. There were two chains connected to the bracelet around my neck. Then there were chains attached to each of the silver bands all four of my legs. There were also two chains holding to the ring near the base of my tail. I stared at, not the chains that bound me, but at the bands that they were connected to.

The bracers, now with chains connected only served as a horrible reminder. They brought back memories of the early days, while I was still a dragonet and was a prisoner to King Gaul. Back in those days the apes had love to scary me and torture me when they could. However, it was made clear that they could not kill me, I was needed alive for something I would find out about later. After years of having to take that kind of abuse, it was not all that surprising I had become violent and would lash out at my jailers. I was too young and traumatized by then I could not see that they were doing all this for a reason.

Yet one day, I began to hear someone call to me. The voice promised me that if I would do what it said, I would never need to fear anyone. I was promised revenge on those who had tortured me for so long. All the voice said it wanted was a small task done for it; so little for my heart's desire! How could I even pass up such an offer? I could not see at that time that I was being tricked and prepared for things even worse than I had been through. Be that as it was, I was desperate for revenge on the apes; I wanted that more than anything else!

When the door of my cell had opened on its own; the voice kept speaking to me, beckoning me to come to it. As I followed the prompting I ended out on a shrine or dais. It was at that time I met Malefor; he had been the one talking to me. He once again gave me the same offer that he had before, which I accepted without a second thought. Then he used his dark powers to change me into my adult form.

In this new form I went around the place killing apes whenever I found them. I reveled in the feelings of revenge I was now reaping on those who had imprisoned me. Within hours I had kill numberless apes and felt powerful and satisfied. I went back to the shrine to thank Malefor, before I left. But, little did I understand of what I had agreed to. When I had thanked Malefor, he laughed; then he used his power to put these sliver bracers on me. He said that they were the mark that we had an agreement with one another.

Over the next few weeks I found out that the 'silver bracers', were much more than that. They made me more a prisoner than before. I may have not been in a cell anymore, but these bracers trapped me in a way I could not escape. The bracers were 'his' means of control and his way of making sure I did what he said. If Malefor gave an order I could only obey it, no matter how much I wanted to resist.

It looked like the apes were being caution around me and so went to great lengths to limit my movement. After what Malefor had made me do; I cannot blame them really. The sun was lower in the sky meaning I had been out for a good length of time and most of the cages were full from when I saw them previously.

"Well, look who we caught today, The Terror of the Skies, Cynder!"

This jeer came from the largest ape and more than likely the leader of the bunch. With the apes size seem to be the judging factor of their _hierarchy. I just glared at him flashing my teeth back at him in response._

_"There are only a few dragons left; it won't be long before we're done."_

_It was then that a loud crash was heard followed shortly by a series of crashes. The sounds of the crashes themselves sounded like wood hitting wood, but how and why was unknown to me. There were also clangs of metal hitting other objects as well. I had been around the forges in Warfang so I knew the sounds of metal hitting other objects. Yet I think there was still something in the clashes of sound that was different from the rest. The voices of apes were heard in the air and with obvious panic and fear. There was then a new sound that caught my ears. It was an odd swish that had what I thought might be a metallic tone to it. It was this sound that was also silenced to cries of the apes. I was getting rather curious about the source. It was at that time an ape came running into view a look of fear on its face. _

_"Boss we have a problem!"_

_This came from one of the apes in the front of the group of apes that were running._

_"What is the problem?!"_

_That was the big oaf that is the leader._

_"There is some sort of monster killing the others with some odd knife or sword!" _

_That was from the one who had cried the first time. The leader was about to answer when several apes came running into view. Many if not most of them had cuts all over their bodies. By what I could see the injuries could not have been made by dragons. It was possible it was the cheetahs, since they used long cutting blades along with arrows. Yet the apes knew them, so they would not be in such panic from them. I could not begin to guess what was doing these things to the apes. The apes that were running were followed closely by something I had never seen. What by all the ancestors is that creature? It looks sort of like an ape, but on the other paw it does not completely. A half breed maybe, well whatever it is, it is ripping those apes apart. The thing does not appearing to put forth a lot of effort in doing so._

_My train of thought was shifted from the strange creature to the weapon it held. It was different than any weapon I had ever seen. The cheetah tribe used long sword blades that were straight. The monster's weapon was different from those. It was thinner on one side of the blade. It had a slight curve to it along the entire length. I strained my eyes to try to see the weapon in more detail. I notice that the metal seem to be blunt on one side and sharp on the other. The weapon was a good deal shinier than the cheetah's swords at least. Plus it had an odd wave pattern on the sharper looking side, of which I couldn't understand the purpose it served. At the place where the creature was holding the object had some kind of white stuff in an odd pattern. The other fact that I couldn't miss was the red liquid that covered the blade. There was no doubt that it was blood of apes._

_By this time most if not all the apes were running away from the monster and the piles of their fallen comrades. The leader ape was obviously enraged as was evident by his screaming at the apes running away. His screams were silenced as the blade of the monster suddenly came out of the ape's chest. At the same time the monster seemed to appear behind the ape. This creature has speed better than average than even most dragons. It this some kind of Monster? The monster however seemed thin and lean; so how could it beat the apes so easily? The monster withdrew the blade and then swung the blade in a sharp downward motion the ape blood splattering on the ground as the ape leader crumpled to the ground. As I stared the monster turned and our eyes met. Its face was emotionless as if it didn't care at all that he was ending live. It was almost like there was no one there in the face. Its eyes told a different story. They were crimson with pupils in slits like a dragon and were for lack of a better term was scary. Its eyes reminded me of Malefor's eyes! The eyes showed a hint of enjoyment at killing the apes. His eyes look empty, and void of any feeling. The apes as bad as they are and as much trouble they cause do not deserve this. What kind of monster is he? The vast difference between the monster's face and eyes was just unreal. The next thing I knew I heard the clatter of the monster's weapon hit the ground. I looked back at his face to see an expression of horror and shock. Its eye had changed to blue with tiny dots, not slits any more. I could see the white of its eyes from them going wide. It was looking at its hands then over to the piles of dead apes around it. Then suddenly the monster just fell back and collapsed to the ground it seemed un_consciousness and limp.

The few dragons and dragonesses that had not been forced into cages were now opening them and letting out the captives. As my cage was unlocked and the chains were taken off or in about half of the cases blasted with elements to get them off. I walked out and was happy to see that most of the dragons and dragonesses were or going to be all right. I glanced back at the strange creature once more wondering what it was. What had possessed it to do what it did? It was then I felt someone or something staring at me. I turned to see a dragoness standing and staring at me. She had light grey scales with royal blue scales on her underbelly and the same color for her wing membranes. She was also smaller than me meaning she was younger. If I judged by the difference in size she was most likely five years or so, younger than myself. Yet, what really caught me were her sky blue eyes. They were distinct and hard to miss as that shade of blue was rare. As my stare traveled to her tail I felt my heart stop, her tail blade was the same as mine. Tail blades of course came in all different shapes and sizes and designs. So, for a dragon or dragoness to have tail blade even close to similar as another's was very rare. A case of them to be the identical was not just unheard of, it should be impossible. For a dragoness to have a tail blade identical to my own was a new feeling for me. I didn't know what to make of it.

The small dragoness slowly shuffled forward and looked at me. She was acting very shy around me for some reason.

"Excuse me, but is your name by chance Cynder?"

Her voice was like the wind on a summer day. For some reason my mouth wouldn't listen to the command my mind was giving. My mouth was dry and all I could do was stare at the dragoness and nod slightly. I didn't understand why I was so nervous talking to this dragoness, yet for some reason I was. The dragoness's face lit up after my nod and she gave a squeal of delight. The next thing that happened to me was something I never expected in my life. She jumped on me in what I think was a hug of sorts. I felt a small body slam into me and with that extra force I fell to the ground belly up. I felt my wings pinned under me. I had not had a chance to fold them to my side before she had hit me. I looked down only to see the dark grey dragoness stuck to my body. It was like she was attached to me and would not let go. She had wrapped her all four of her legs tightly around me pinning me further.

"I finally get to meet you. I found you at last!"

The young dragoness kept saying this over and over. I couldn't understand what she meant. I could hear the words she was saying could not understand. I was so confused at what was going on. What is she saying? More importantly what does it mean? Why would she have been looking for me of all dragons? Why would anyone look for me other than to blame me for a loved one I killed while under Malefor's control? All I am, is that monster after … oh no I am doing it again, beating myself up. Sorry Spyro I know I promised you I would not, but it is hard to forget sometimes. I looked back at the dragoness and at last got the use of my mouth back.

"I sorry, whatever I have done I didn't mean to please forgive me."

The dragoness just looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about Cynder? You haven't done anything yet."

I looked at her now even more confused than I was before. This was not making any sense at all. I was taken aback, if she wasn't here to blame me for something like everyone else did then what was she here for.

"Then what can I do for you?"

The young dragoness smile returned with what seemed to be happiness, which was odd for me of all dragonesses to receive.

"Nothing just let me be with you please."

This just baffled me further. Spyro was the first to ask me this request. Thinking back and taking into account the things we had been through together it wasn't that hard to understand. However, I had just met this dragoness. So, how could she want to be near me? Most dragons and dragonesses around me would avoid me. Others ignore me, while some just tolerated me.

"Forgive me for asking me, but no one ever wants to be around me so why?"

The dragoness looked at me and just continued to smile.

"Because you are all I have big sis."

It took a couple of seconds for me to process what she had just said. Wait… what did she just say?! To say that I was stunned would be an understatement, me a sister. That was impossible. It just could not be happening. I had no relations that I knew of. If there were any then why had they made themselves known? Then again, it is me they are talking about. I can't see most dragons welcoming the former 'Terror of the Skies'. So maybe there was a valid reason, but still. Ignitus had said that the eggs in the temple had been sent elsewhere for safety. He had never said anything about Spyro's or my parentage. If either of us had other family to speak of at all, then neither of us knew. I had my guesses on some family. I suspected that Ignitus was Spyro's father or at least a relative. They looked far too similar not to be in some way. Still, as for me I had no information about my parents. If I still had them of course they could be dead. The fact of the matter was not whether what she was saying was true or not. She obviously believed what she was saying. That was all that matter to her. This seemed so important to her I decided to go along with it. Well I suppose I should go along with this. If it does turn out to be true I'll deal with it when that comes up. I smiled back at the dragoness kindly.

"Sorry I just am not use to this idea, but I am willing to learn."

The dragoness just kept smiling in happiness.

"That's okay; my name is Oryha by the way."

===Present time===

===Saber's POV===

I had to admit the way Cynder had described me was different in a not so good way. I had never seen myself in that particular way before. I found it… very… disturbing! Yet this feeling that I was experiencing at the moment from hearing what Cynder had described. It was familiar to the point that I was having deja vu. It reminded me of a very unpleasant experience I had at a younger age. The said experience was one I didn't like to remember for very genuine reasons. It was one that even when I'm reminded of parts; it causes the blood to drain away from my face.

"Hey Saber are you okay you look really pale at the moment?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Spyro. He was waiting for me to answer the question that he had asked. I smiled back in the attempt to help prove that I was all right even though I wasn't. I was lying, but it was to keep Spyro from worrying.

"Uh what, I sorry I was just lost in thought. I am all right thanks for asking my friend."

"When is he not lost in thought as he says?"

This came from Sparx as he was it would seem developing a habit. The habit being ticking me off beyond mere annoyance and it was time to break him of it; like dropping an addiction dead cold! Unfortunately in this instance his comment had sent me beyond my patience's breaking point. I felt rage boil over and I was now official mad. I am not normally prone to sadistical tendencies. If however, someone should be stupid enough to get me mad they should be prepared. I can show some might call; 'an absolute sadist' is capable of. So, when I get truly mad all bets on those are off and you better be running for your life. Although that in the end is a fruitless decision as I will catch you and make you regret making me mad anyways!

My own aura instantly went cold and dark. I felt a demonic grin spread across my face as I glared at Sparx who was still chatting on nonstop. Well that was about to change and about time too in my opinion!

"Bug boy!"

I exhaled this sadistically as I ripping a length of duct tape out. The roll seemed to appear out of nowhere in my hands. I started towards Sparx with malicious intent in mind at the barest minimum! Sparx heard me at that moment; he turned to see me right in front of him with my face showing an extremely evil look on it. He screamed and tried to fly away. BUT, he would have no such luck today, since I have much to say about it! I grabbed him at that point and held him tightly. He WASN'T going to get out of this. He drove me to this point; so it was time for him to pay the price!

"Ooooo, Where might you be going little House Fly? If you leave now you miss everything! The very valuable lesion you need to learn. Then there is the fun we are going to have!"

"That's fine by me!"

Sparx shaking as he squirmed in an attempt to get out of my iron vice like grip. There was no chance I would let that happen. Not after coming this far dang it so help me! Spyro was looking at the scene, mostly at the two of us.

"Saber …"

My demonic smile grew.

"Don't worry Spyro. Sparx and I are going to have a LOT… of fun. We are going to have so much fun in fact we will never forget it. I promise it won't hurt very much for very long… in theory AT LEAST!"

Sparx was struggling desperately.

"Let me go!"

"I think not, 'said the hungry spider to the fly!'"

I found myself laughing at what I was planning to do to Sparx. Oh this was going to be good in ways words can't describe!

[[[[Due to the violent nature of this scene it cannot be shown please relax until the next scene]]]]

===scene change===

The next morning all the dragons were getting ready to head off to a place they called Warfang. I heard some of the stories and descriptions of the city from just listening to the talk between the dragons and dragonesses. It sounded different, though in this world or realm what isn't different to me! The question was; what else did I have to do? I walked over to where Spyro was and talking to another dragon. I thought it would be rude if I were to interrupt them; so, I waited. It was the dragon that Spyro was talking to that noticed me first.

"Well it seems that you unusual friend would like a word with you, so I will take my leave."

Well at least the dragon didn't call me an ape. Spyro then turned around with a surprised look plastered on his face.

"Saber what you are doing here?"

I looked at Spyro incredulously. Really, are you really that dense Spyro? I mentally had to wonder if it was because Spyro was so nice or if he was just so innocent. I shook my head slightly and looked at Spyro.

"Well first I have a question for you. That being is what I hear the dragons and dragonesses are going to this place I keep hearing about, Warfang. Would you be going with them?"

Spyro nodded at me.

"Yes I was planning to, sorry I ..."

I held up a hand to stop him.

"I had a feeling you would and I have no problem with that. I was just wondering. Well since obviously I can't fly. Is it okay if I get some kind of general direction in which I can head to meet up with you later?"

Spyro gaped at me.

"Wait you are coming with us all?"

"Well that should be obvious, what else do I have to do? I am in a strange world I know almost nothing about. In this world humans don't seem to exist. I have nowhere else to go. You are the only one in this world at the moment I can call a friend."

I said in a matter of fact tone. Sparx at that particular moment chose to interrupt. I really had to wonder where his sense of timing came from. It was getting to be a freaking annoying pain!

"What makes you think you're coming with us?"

I glared at Sparx with annoyance. It was becoming a norm for me lately.

"The last time I checked; I didn't ask for your opinion bug boy! Perhaps I need to reeducate you on how fly paper works again. Only this time I will use a FULL roll!"

Sparx was shaking, but he didn't back down.

"You already use all of it so, you can't scare me."

I let out a bark of maniacal laughter. If only he knew what I could do… to him in particular.

"Oh don't you think you can get out of my threat so easily! I have a second roll of duct tape IC. Aren't you lucky?"

I was laughing as I was saying this thoroughly enjoying myself. Sparx screamed and ran away. A picture I committed to memory. What a wonderful sight and music that is to me. Spyro looked at me with a frown.

"Can't you be a little nicer to Sparx?"

I brought my right hand to my chin in thought. Nice to Sparx… okay I know Spyro is a really nice person even if he is a dragon. Yet, come on doesn't he notice how dang irritating Sparx is. Or how he asks for the punishment he gets! (sigh) Since Spyro is my friend I suppose I should try to do as he asks. That won't be easy when I know Sparx is involved. I looked at Spyro and sighed while I forced a smile.

"I suppose I could try to be a little nicer. I can start by not telling him that in actuality I have three more rolls of duct tape rather than the one I told him about."

Spyro glared at me anger evident in them. I scratched the back of my head chuckling slightly then sighed in resignation and cleared my throat. This was getting rather awkward.

"Okay I… I… promise I will try to be a little nicer to Sparx in future. I am sorry it is just it is so much fun to tease and taunt him like I do he he he."

It was then Cynder came trotting up. I was thankful she did; because I was sweating at the glare Spyro was giving me.

"So you are coming with us to Warfang?"

I had no doubt she overheard our conversation.

"Well yes I was. If that is okay with everyone else other than Sparx that is of course, I was hoping no one would mind."

Spyro just looked at me.

"If you do go with us are you sure you can keep up?"

I smiled back and laughed.

"Oh don't worry about me; I can keep up just fine."

Cynder smiled and then looked at Spyro who was in would seem in a state of shock for whatever reason.

"Warfang is in that direction."

She motioned to her right in as far as I could guess in a south easterly direction. I nodded in understanding as well as in thanks and turned on the spot grabbed my pack slung it over my back and began to climb the wall of the valley. As I reached the top of the valley wall and found myself back in the canyon breathing heavily. I was trying to slow my breathing as well as my heart. My heart at that at the moment was beating hard enough to feel like it was going to force itself out of my chest. This is what I get for not getting enough sleep lately. I hate climbing gosh darn it. I never liked it and I'll never want to do it again. I fear I will and a good deal of it. I am right back where I stared earlier, that is just dandy. Curse you God, Satan and whatever other deities are laughing at my situation!

I heard a commotion from below and I spun around to see all the dragons taking flight out of the valley. As I watched the dragons flew off; I could feel my face was scrunching up in frustration and despair. I couldn't stop the groan from escaping me, in the form of a whin.

"OOOOOOHHHHH that is just not fair-air (Sob)!"

You know it is times like this that being human is a real disadvantage. I sighed to myself to help calm down. Well might as well start trekking. I began to walk after a minute or two; once my heart and breathing started to slow down.

I began to trek through the canyon that was the same one that I had been in for most of the time I had been here. There were still rock walls to the left and right. It was wider than when I had walked the previous days, but not by all that much. The stream that had been there since the beginning of me coming to this world was still on my right. I was at this moment as rare as it was lately alone. It felt odd to me that I didn't like this. I had normally on my own alone and left to my own devices. I did not mind that. I preferred it usually, yet here I disliked the idea. I had gotten so use to being around Spyro. I felt a shiver of revulsion at the thought of Sparx being a part of the company I had gotten use to as well. I found that I had the time to review what had happened to me thus far. Something I was I was guessing would be doing soon or a long time in the distance future multiple times? More for, I would assume for my sanity and safety than anything else. If the events of late were any indication it was going to be a good long while before I had any prospect of getting home; if I would have any at all.

I couldn't complain about the situation, it could be a lot worse! Plus there was the fact that I had met Spyro. That event alone was something huge for me, now that I look back. Spyro had turned out to be one of those people or in his case dragon that could accept me for who I was, that was incredibly rare. Also when taking into account my condition of having multiple personalities. Or perhaps more like other people in my head is a better way to put it. Since there was at least one of them in my mind I did my best to not let out. This one other consciences was one I knew was dangerous. It was unwise to let him even slightly wake up. That other one I had been very careful to keep in check! It was due to the incident that had occurred the last time he had woke up and come out. The guy or whatever it was wouldn't just mean, but he was evil. I would say he is what you would get were you to cross an absolute sadist with a sociopathic serial killer. He was such the polar opposite of me it was terrifying for me. It sent chills and shivers down my spine just thinking about what had happened the last time. I shook my head to clear my mind. Spyro had stuck by me. Even though I keep him in check most of the time, I lost control when thoughts of my uncle came into my mind. Spyro had seen what that particular one does when he slightly woken up as he had in the second fight with the apes. He had turned out to be a true friend and that I had learned is very rare to find.

Then there was Spyro's 'Brother' Sparx, the dragonfly. I was still confused on how that relationship worked. I mean I get they were raised together and I feel very sorry for Spyro having to go through that. They were brothers yet not even alike in personality at all. An uncanny pair in more ways than I cared to count that was for sure. Sparx himself, I could think of two descriptions for him. They fit him to a 'T'; 'Comic Relief' and 'Annoyance to be rid of'. If I had my way, the fitting description I would give or action would be even better, would be 'Bug Go Splat'! I still had to wonder how Spyro had not noticed how annoying Sparx could be when he opened his mouth. Maybe since the two were raised together his had learned to tolerate it. Then that skill had become second nature. I wish I could figure out how to do that. Then there were times that I really wanted to come up with a good way to kill Sparx. At the same time calling 'A dead bug flying' just before shutting him up for good.

My mind recalled the odd experience I had when I was unconsciousness. The vision, dream or whatever it had been. It had answered few questions while giving me more to think about. First, why did that guy look like me? Second, he implied that the place we were was a place I had been? Yet for some reason I felt a feeling of deja vu there and I couldn't understand why?

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a cold shock. I looked down to see I had stepped in the river which had curved into my path. I was thinking too much. It was causing me worry unnecessarily and that was bad for ones peace of mind. I needed some peace of mind that was something I had to admit. Oh well those dragons can fly so they don't need to worry about obstacles. Where I do, so I have to make up for lost time, well time to make it up for it! I started to run down the canyon.

===Spyro's POV===

I was worried about Saber I mean he was on the ground by himself and after what he had done earlier.

"Spyro are you okay?"

I looked over to Cynder whose face showed she was worried about me.

"I fine Cynder."

Cynder huffed at me for that.

"You are not fine, your face shows that."

I looked away yet still felt Cynder's stare on me. Should I tell her that I was worried? However, that was an understatement in itself.

"Well I am worried about Saber."

Cynder looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh really?"

I nodded to her in reply.

"Saber is good at getting into trouble without much effort."

Cynder now looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I had to think about my answer, but after a slight pause came up with an answer.

"Very similar to my ability to draw trouble only worse. I … well, I think he said it like, 'He was a mag net for trouble' or something like that. I really didn't understand what he meant. He said that it was a knack, whatever that is. He often says odd phrases I don't understand."

Cynder looked more confused than before.

"What is a mag net or a kn-ack for that matter?"

I shrugged as a reply.

"I have no idea. Maybe it is a human thing."

===Meanwhile Saber's POV===

I had always loved running for as far back as my memory could go. It was the big reason that I took a run every morning without fail for the last fourteen years or so. The activity also got me out of that house, a plus. It was also the reason that I kept in such good shape over all most of the time. I had the muscles to show for that. My training also contributed to it as well.

Achoo! I was barely able to cover my mouth in time from the unexpected sneeze. I guess it could be something in the air or something along those lines. This trend of sneezes continued for several minutes. I wondered what in the hell was causing me to sneeze like this. Achoo! Okay, now I had heard the philosophy of one sneezing because someone was talking about you. But come on, that idea is ridiculous! I normally did not put much belief in such superstation. Since such things have little if any basis in fact. It was illogical completely and utterly! Nevertheless, at the moment with all the weird crap that had been happening lately. I was beginning to be a little more willing to take a chance in the illogical. If this is being caused by someone talking about me then it would be nice if they would stop! I sneezed once again and as most people do, I closed my eyes as a reflex. So, I missed a root in front of me until I tripped over it.

I fell forward as I failed to regain my balance. I UNINTENTIONALLY preformed three fantastic cartwheels before landing in the stream face first. I slid a good twenty feet or I would guess. I finally came to a stop in the mud on the bank of the stream. I pulled my head out of the mud and took a breath. I spat out the mud and stream water that I had gotten in my mouth while sliding to a halt. Then I brought my right arm up to prop my head up and sighed. My face was smeared with mud. My clothes were soaked through and cold. All I could think to do at the moment was to stay where I was on the bank still partly in the water. One thought kept coming to mind at this moment. I guess that I was overdue for a shot of bad luck. Now that I think about it, so I guess I should have expected this.

As I thought back the last few days, they had been extremely different than anything I had ever experienced to say the least. Now that I had the time to think I try something the Master had suggested by looking at one's situation from a different perspective. The fact was that; ever since I had met Spyro my luck had change if ever so slightly. While I was with him my streak of bad luck didn't as hard or as often which for me was strange. I had thought when I found out that Spyro had a very similar knack of drawing trouble. Interestingly enough I thought that both our abilities would augment the other and make it worse. Still, it seemed that the opposite held true in this. Be that as it may, if that fact was due to Spyro having good luck rather than bad or that our luck canceled the other out was beyond my understanding. I stared to feel the cold temperature of the water start to get my body heat to go down. This helped me to decide to get out of the water right quick.

"What am I going to do now, I can't run soaking wet."

It was then unfortunately that I imagined Sparx.

"You took so long, was it because you fell in the stream ha?"

It was as clear in my ears as if Sparx was next to me physically saying it. That in turn of course made me mad. The vein in my forehead began to pulse and pound. My face began to twist on its own with anger easy to see on it. While in my mind I was thinking. That … that … insect, that … that … little misbegotten son of a blind jawless house fly Wait till I get my hands on him! How dare he! My anger was growing every second and spread through my body.

I knew that I had promised Spyro that I would be nicer to Sparx. However I knew my thought had more than a shred of truth to them in what Sparx tended to say. There had always been something about Sparx from the first moment we had met. Whether it was his voice that grated on my nerves in such a way I couldn't ignore it. Perhaps the crap that came out of his mouth in copious amounts could be the reason. Then again it could have been his manners or lack thereof. Oh Hell, it's much more likely that it's very well a mixture of the three for all I know. I didn't know nor did I care in any way! The point was clear as day to me. Sparx and I hadn't, didn't and wouldn't get along period! That is the way it is, no negotiating it!

I felt my body temperature becoming hotter all the time; the searing anger in my body raging inside me and kept spreading. I chanced a look at the stream and stood and stared with a dumbfound look on my face. It was impossible, but there was steam coming off my body. There was also a faint red glow surrounding like an aura. I had found that somehow in some way the 'heat of my anger' was not figurative any longer, but literal now.

In my mind there was a battle that had raged so many times before. In this my practical and logical side of me explained the 'why' and 'how' of the situation that I was in. They would fight the reckless and illogical that would be trying to say otherwise. I had always been more practically minded since that had proved to be safer and more effective. Yet, now that mind set was losing to the illogical side of me for the first time in many years. I don't know how, but somehow, in a way that either science or logic couldn't explain; my raw emotion was becoming some kind of power that I had never seen. It was then, I thought of Spyro, how he seems to manipulate the basic elements with his feelings or emotions. I had always been mystified on how that idea had worked when he tried to explain it to me. It seemed like some kind of magic to me and I didn't believe in magic. Now somehow I was doing something similar still couldn't understand how it all worked. My logical self was screaming the questions that I could not answer. How can this be Spyro is a dragon? I am a human, so how can I do something they can?

My anger had drained by this time and replaced by confusion and uncertainty. This in turn it appeared to make the heat and odd red aura disappear. Well I was confused no question, still as I noticed that my clothes were dry no matter the method employed. I really should get to the meeting point. So, I started off.

===some time later===

I finally burst out of the gorge to see a valley spread out in front of my vision. The stream had now grown and became a lake in the valley below. As I looked around taking in the valley I mostly saw green. The grass and trees and other plants and things green, which were in the valley, went as far as I could see. They surrounded the large clearing that was in the middle. I assumed that the clearing would be the meeting spot.

I was breathing hard having sped up my running pace after my unusual experience at the stream. I thought I would've been late in getting to this point. Although, I realize that there were no dragons in the valley. That fact in mind presented two possibilities. First, one was that as unlikely as it was I could have got here first. It was a possibility and rather a funny one. Second and the more likely something or someone had slowed the down and they had to stop.

Whichever the case these left me with a choice. Should I stay here in the valley or go and look for the dragons? It was then I felt a shift in the air current. So I looked up and saw dragons flying into the valley from above me. Well never mind on my previous notions, it would seem possibility number one wins over number one.

I began to make my way down to the valley floor. As I had seen Spyro in the lead of the group of dragons as all of them seem to look to him. I was making my way to where the front part of the group was landing. Nevertheless, on my way I accidentally had bumped into a crimson scaled dragon. They turned to see what had hit him and saw me. They promptly made a sound of disgust. I, having a keen sense of hearing happen to hear this sighing with slight annoyance. I turned to face the dragon with a look of contempt plain on my face. Now I got a better look at him I noted he had a gold underbelly and wing membranes that were a little lighter gold than Spyro's had. I also noticed that he was on the scrawnier side and thinner than the average dragon. Actually on closer inspection the figure of the dragon was more like Cynder's own odd as it may be.

"You apparently have a problem with me, care to elaborate why?"

I was making no attempt at being nice about it.

"What do the apes call you?"

Two emotions instantly manifested themselves in my head. The first was anger at the fact I was once again being compared to those intelligence deprived apes. The second was that of surprise at the sound of the voice. I had learned that like humans; dragons' gender could normally be determined by the pitch of the voice. The voice on this one made it obvious that it was not guy, but girl in point of fact. This also explained the odd figure or rather the more dragoness like figure because she was a dragoness. I focused my mind taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. I knew that she didn't understand anything about me. She was most likely going off the closest thing she knew that I was similar to as most that had called me an ape I would guess have. Unfortunately in my case that was the apes! I highly doubted she was intending to insult me or slight me in any way.

I forced myself to smile the best I could which, unfortunately for me turned out to be an obvious forced smile that twitched at the corners. I looked at the dragoness who clearly was somewhat confused at my reaction.

"Miss, despite what some might assume. I am in no way related to those creatures. There is the possibility; they may have come from a similar origin as myself. Whether that's true or not is not the issue. That is a subject I would rather not debate. Still, the point is; I am not like them in any way nor of the same mind in any facet. I am what is called a human being. I can assure you there is an exceedingly large difference between humans and apes."

The dragoness just sat there and stared at me like I was something odd. Well maybe it was something I said; I sighed and decided to go further in the hope that she and the others who were listening would comprehend.

"Well, first humans have a lot more intelligence compared to those apes. It should be observed by my clearer speech; it does not slur nor do I have difficulty with enunciation. Second you can see I have an incredible lack of fur. I have is the hair on the top of my head, but that is it. Finally, if I was with the apes then, why would they be trying to kill me?"

It was at that point that the dragoness started to laugh.

"You are really funny."

"Huh …?"

I was taken aback by her reaction. The last thing I expected was amusement. She looked at me with her eyes that were the color of the solar flares I had seen in school.

"My name is Flare, what is yours?"

I had noticed a fact ever since I met Spyro that with names was an interesting piece of information. Dragons in this particular point, the name is in some way related to their element. The other part of that idea is that the dragon's or dragoness's name also pointed to a facet of their personality. I smiled slightly back at her.

"My name is Saber it is nice to meet ya."

After my meeting and conversation with Flare I set out again in search for Spyro. This shouldn't be so hard. I mean he is the one purple dragon among all the other colors. I being a human and smaller than the majority of the dragons my smaller size allowed me to move through the crowd fairly easily. It was at times like this it was a good thing to be human! While I made my way through I could overhear the comments that were pointed at me.

"Who let that thing around here?"

"Is that some kind of runt of the apes?"

"We should just get rid of it."

Oh boy, aren't I just so popular! I knew there were afraid or revolted of me. I had gotten this kind of reaction on occasion back home in my world and learned to ignore it. I finally spotted Spyro and made my way towards him.

===scene change===

The sun was setting as Spyro and I walked towards the center of the valley. I caught the scent of meat and felt my stomach growl as a reminder that it had been a long time since breakfast this morning. I smiled slightly at the thought of food in whatever form it would have. Well I guess I get to find out what dragons eat. Spyro looked over at me with a smirk.

"You hungry then?"

I smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Was it that obvious? Well breakfast was the last meal I had and that was a small one. So it is understandable that I would be hungry."

Spyro laughed at my answer and gestured ahead of us in the direction of the middle of the valley.

"I assume that the hunters are getting close to being done gathering the meat."

I didn't need Spyro to tell me about the food; I could smell it from here! We came into the valley, and I saw the growing pile of meat. Spyro and I broke into a run. I was betting that Spyro was as hungry as me.

As we got closer to the pile of meat I began to padding my pockets and in turn my pack. I was trying to find the switchblade that I kept with me for just such occasions where I was eating out and had no utensils on hand to use. It was then that we met up with Cynder, Oryha, and Sparx. I could feel that someone was staring at me as I continued to search for my switch blade.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced over at Oryha with slight surprise. I thought that question would come from Sparx; in fact I had been hoping and counting on it… I mean… never mind.

"Oh just looking for something."

My hand closed on the desired switchblade as I was speaking. It was at this point that Sparx looked at me and opened his mouth.

"What's that?"

Oh thank you whatever deity has it in for the stupid sucker who is a sap! I composed myself as to not ruin the wonderful surprise in store; before I sighed as had becoming habit whenever Sparx opened his mouth. Why should I tell him? It would be far more educational for me to show him. I couldn't stop the smile come to my lips as I focused my attention back on Sparx.

"I am glad you asked that question! To give you a satisfying reply allow me to show you what this object is. Now please, allow me to demonstrate."

As I held out the switchblade for everyone to view, since Spyro, Cynder and Oryha had also shown an interest. Sparx got closer to get I assume a better look. I made sure that he was far enough away from where the blade. So that when it would come out it would not hit him; can't do that with Spyro here. Although, that still made sure Sparx had a front row seat, in the nose bleed section, as it were! I flicked the switch and the four inch blade swung out and forward in to position as it was designed. I knew that this was completely wrong. Yet, worth doing the second I saw Sparx's face! The look of shock and surprise on Sparx's face as the blade swung past him and that face could only be described in one word; priceless!

I stared at Sparx who at the moment was glaring at me. It was as if I had done something wrong. Ok I may have toed the line a bit… … okay stepped over a tad, but he did ask for it; soooo, I am not at fault. I glared right back at Sparx with a smile.

"Now don't even think of blaming me for what could have happened. You did ask to know what this was did you not?"

"You didn't have to show it."

"… Um that is what it means to demonstrate or show! Take this as a lesson to be more specific the next time you ask me to do something for you IC." 

I said this calmly but firmly. By the time we got to the pile there were already dragons and dragoness eating. I'm not being one to be left out of a meal even with crowds and lines. I expertly weaved in and out of the multitude until I finally got to the food. I watched all the dragons and dragonesses eat for a few long seconds. If I were to say that their way of eating showed a lack of human or more American society would call good table manner, it would be an understatement. I can say without reservation that the majority of the girls at the dojo do criticize my table manners; were they here now, would have fainted with horror and disgust at how the dragons and dragonesses were eating. They made my manners look fit for royalty. Much like the times I have seen young children eat with their face and no utensils the dragons ate it seemed in much the same manner. As it was, I being a guy decided to go with the flow and go with what seemed to be the norm here. Well 'when in Rome do as the Romans do' or in this case what dragons do, dinner is served! I grabbed some meat quickly as not to get my hand bitten off.

===after dinner===

Hearing a belch I glanced over in the direction of the source only to see it had been Sparx. I felt a sigh escape me. I had suspected that he was a complete novice Sparx was when he belched. Now my hunch was confirmed and I knew it for fact. There was a flash, and I blinked to clear my vision to see smoke coming from Spyro's mouth. Wait… did Spyro just belch fire. Now that is what I call nice potential.

I saw with the corner of my eye, Cynder. She was giving me a glace in an obvious attempt to get my attention.

"Uh yes Cynder, did you need something?"

"Saber, stop those two they are embarrassing."

Cynder whispered to me. I looked back with a quizzical look an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you sure you understand what you're asking me to do? I mean I agree with you that those two are embarrassing. However, I think our views of how and why would be extremely different."

"Just do it."

Cynder said this in a tone of firmness and finality. I shrugged in replied. If she thinks I see things the same way she does; boy is she in for a surprise!

"If you say so, just do not get mad if this is not done the way you may envision."

I shifted my gaze to Spyro and Sparx who were still belching and laughing. Spyro burping fire with his belches. Okay note to self during meals… SEPARATE Spyro and the pathetic belcher Sparx. As for my view those two making idiots of themselves verses Cynder's view. My position was pretty much that of master watching beginners who think they are an expert. Although I had to admit; Cynder was right, they were embarrassing.

"Alright boys break it up! Spyro stop making a fool of yourself before you burn down the forest! Sparx for ONCE stop goading him on and shut that mouth of yours and keep it that way for a while! It would give us all some peace of mind for a little while."

"Why are you interfering?"

Sparx was asking this with his eyes locked on me. That was it! Sparx was indeed asking for it! I planned to deliver as only I could. I can do belches in two sizes; those would be Run for the hills size and Oh My Freaking Gosh! Before they drop! In this area I would prove to Sparx; I alone reigned supreme when it came to belching period! I continued to stare at the two belching and laughing. I let another sighed.

"Enough boys you're embarrassing yourselves."

"What would you know?"

I scoffed at IC as felt a smile creep across my face at the question. Well Cynder don't say I didn't try to warn you.

"I mean come on you two, is that all you got. Now step aside and let me show you how it is done. BBUURRPP!"

I had bellowed my statement before I let loose first belch of the night. Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder gaped at me. Cynder was glaring at me with horror. Spyro was looking at me with what looked like bemusement. Sparx however was looking at me with a look of indifference. The next thing I heard was Spyro laughing as well as rolling on the ground. Cynder was on the ground covering her nose and groaning and coughing that sounding like 'Foul'. Sparx gave me a smirk.

"So you can let go and play then try this."

Sparx's retort was followed with a belch directed at me. I took a whiff and had to admit it was a little foul. I called it 'little' because it was the lowest rank on the scale, if there was any rank lower I would have used it. I certainly didn't have the need to react. If you don't recoil at least from a whiff, then you are wasting a good belch! So Sparx wouldn't even get me to flinch at it. I had smell far more foul belches back at the dojo. So, I had an accurate scale to judge by! In fact as I recalled there were times when one of my sempai* who was two years above me let lose a belch it could drop an unprepared person to the floor. … Now with me I didn't even have to let a belch out. The people who knew what I'm capable of will run for cover as they covered their mouths and noses at the slightest hint of me about to belch! Let's just say there is very good reason I'm not allow to drink anything with carbonation in the dojo. I cut the fumigation bill for the dojo down to zero for a year… actually more like two years after the last incident! I didn't think there could be so many rats; I mean I thought we the students at the dojo kept things clean… Anyway, the challenge I gave that sempai seemed appropriate in this case.

"Not bad, … for a novice amateur that is. Now take this 'the magpie's rant', BURP, BURP, BBUURRPP.(cock a doodle do tune)."

Sparx grimaced from the smell, but not to be dissuaded.

"Okay what about this, BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP."

Sparx had done better with that one… slightly. Still, I had a retort in mind that by past experience would shame even a fairly accomplished belcher. I took a deep breath and tilted my head to either side feeling my neck crack in preparation.

"Very well IC I will give you that you got a little potential. But I have been going easy on you up till now. It's time to get serious! So let's see how you handle a pro. Here is the foul horn BBBUUURRRPPP (sounding like a fog horn)."

Sparx was laughing between his coughing.

"Is that you best, I have seen better."

I glared at Sparx rolling my eyes. He was taking this too far! It is all fun until someone drops to the floor choking on the fumes!

"Uh No Sparx, that was nowhere near my best. NO, I will NOT be doing my best shot here! I will not change my answer on that one no matter what you say."

"Why not? You scared I can out do it?"

I snorted at that. He hasn't a clue what my best shot can do!

"I have no fear of you coming even close to paling my best performance. My reason is that I unlike you do not do things that make things in peoples' lives harder. Because of that the problem is my best shot is uh… I believe the best way of putting it would be a 'knock out'. People drop with… appreciation, among other reasons, so absolutely not!"

Sparx was replying with his retort and I was only half listening. I felt an all too familiar tingle on the back of my neck. Knowing it meant that pain was coming if I ignored it. I resorted to my normal response to warning tingles. Stop… Drop and roll out of the way! Not more than two seconds later came a crash. I looked back at the place I had been. I looked back to see Cynder. Her right forepaw holding Sparx down her left forepaw would have been holding me down had I not moved! My gaze shifted to her face and it made me flinch. I had one word immediately come to mind looking at her face. 'Crap', she was mad.

"That is enough you two, more than enough! If you want to have a stupid contest then don't do at all got that!"

This would be one of the many reasons I avoid dealing with girls. They get really scary when they're mad. I was glad once again that I had developed the reflex of reacting to those warning tingles. I smiled nervously smiling at Cynder before speaking.

"I got the point Cynder. Sparx is the one who will need the lesson drilled into."

Cynder glare got if possible even scarier. It would seem that was the wrong thing to say! I could now understand why some called Cynder 'the Terror of the Skies'. She could be scary when she wanted to be. I began to back up to make some distance between me and Cynder. As I was backing I bumped into someone whom had I could feel very warm scales.

"Oh it's you again."

I twisted to see who had spoken. I looked up to see the crimson dragoness that I had bumped into and met before the meal.

"Oh uh hello again Miss Flare,"

I chuckled slightly. She looked up and grimaced.

"It looks like Cynder still wants to talk to you."

I groaned as I watched Spyro try to calm Cynder down without success.

"My problem is not what she will say to me. It is how she will say it that I am worried about."

I stepped away from Flare to make some space so that no innocent bystanders got hurt. I saw Cynder charging at me. The only thoughts that came to mind were desperate. What did I do to deserve this punishment? This is going to hurt more than normal!

Cynder may not look very heavy at first glance. Yet, I found out she has a good amount of muscles in her as she slammed into me! I crashed to the ground with Cynder pinning me. Within the first few seconds my brain got the first wave of signals from my nerves and it was horrendous. All my mind could do at first was scream. Good golly, the pain. Since I studied martial arts I had learned to ignore such ideas as pain for a time. This had helped in developing a very high pain tolerance, very nice to have! Cynder was certainly pushing me to my limits and then some.

It had been a while since anyone had such control over me. I had never been fond of such things. I started to hear a ringing in my ears, one that I felt was familiar. I couldn't recall why it was familiar. Time seemed to slow down, seconds felt like minutes that lengthened to hours. I knew that this was my body getting an adrenalin rush. I could feel as well as see what was coming. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. I felt my body act on pure instinct and reflex. My arms shot up and grabbed right behind Cynder's front shoulder joint. I started to apply the pressure on the joint. Cynder's hold loosened as the pressure my hands were applying increased. The next thing that anyone knew Cynder's and my position were reversed with Cynder on the bottom and me on top. What no one saw was that I had changed my hands position to perform a judo move to flip Cynder. The next moments Cynder tried to push me off only to find that I was gone. I appeared five feet behind her like I had just been there all along. Cynder quickly got to her feet and faced me. While at the same time I just settled into a defensive stance that I had a tendency to use in a fight with some of the older students. Cynder once again charges me with her head down. The moment she was just about to hit me, I sidestep to left letting Cynder start to go pass me. She was then met with my right arm hooking around her neck and clasping my left hand. I began to lift Cynder, using her momentum from her charge to overturn her to have her land on her back.

It was shortly after that my mind came back into focused like a switch was flicked on. I felt the last of the adrenalin that had been pumping dissipated. I shook my head to clear my head of the effects of the adrenalin. I looked around in an attempt to assess the situation. My sight stopped dead at seeing Cynder was on her back on the ground and was staring wide eyed at me. It wasn't in anger, but in shock. I took a second to rewind the last moments in my mind. My eyes got wider as I recalled what had happened. Not only did I go into martial art mode as I had come to call it. I hadn't do so in many years, but I had fought Cynder and embarrassed her and in front of a large number of dragons and dragoness. I had but one thought in my mind as I gazed at Cynder. This is not going to end well at all for me!

===scene change===

I had decided to find a spot that had some distance between others and me to sleep. This was as much to get away from Cynder for the time being as to be by myself. I glanced down at my right arm to see the reminder of how I had been right when I thought things would not end well. My forearm was still a little bloody and as my right sleeve was concerned it had gone from long sleeve to short sleeve. I had torn the 'sleeve' into bandages for my arm.

"I have got to remember to keep an eye on dragon tail blades. They are a pain in this case literally!"

I finally saw a spot that met the needs I had. Ahead of me there was a tree not huge, still not small either. So, I broke into a run and as I reached the tree I kept running up the trunk for about ten feet. As I felt my momentum waning I used the last of it to propel myself up to grab one of the lower branches that were a good twelve feet off the ground. I once again was grateful that I had incredible reflexes as I missed the limb that I had been aiming for. I caught the one right below it thankfully. I pulled myself up onto the limb and decided to go a little higher and so climbed three more branches up. I swung up and settled into a sitting position and let out a sigh. I took a glance down and I had to admit I was a lot higher up than I had originally thought. At least I estimated that I had gone up about fourteen or fifteen feet up off the ground. Yet, I was actually around double that distance. Of course that meant that I had that much to fall if I did. Thankfully the branch that I was on was a wide one so I would probably be fine. I felt the weight of the events of the day ease. I felt myself relax as the exhaustion of the day began to get the better of me.

===scene change===

I felt fear, as unusual as it was I was afraid yet, this was a familiar fear that I had experienced before. It meant I was in a very particular dream. I opened my eyes, but only saw darkness. I could feel myself shaking, I couldn't stop myself. The foliage that was all around me swayed in the slight breeze from the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets. I felt my mind racing, thinking that I needed to hide so those who were chasing me wouldn't find me. Though these thoughts were ridiculous in every way, for some reason my fear was putting me into a panic that was overwhelming my normal logic. There was a boom of thunder and as if someone had opened the sky. The rain got heavier and soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down. Then out of the darkness of the night I heard a cry that was something between an anger roar and a blood curdling scream of pain and despair. This only made my condition worse. It gave me a feeling of pain and sadness. I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could. As I was running I could hear others behind me where I had been. I tripped on something under me and fell to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing rain. I found myself crying, "What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me" I heard myself saying.

I woke up with a snap with my eyes flying open breathing erratically. It was a dream I had on occasion, however it had been some time since the last time I had this dream. I decided to roll over and try to sleep again since it was still night.


	8. 8 The Calm Before the Storm

**Saber**

**Hello everyone this is Saber Boolock. I apologize for my author and creator for the length of time it has taken for the recent chapters. His life has become complicated as of late again. So he has asked me to do the introduction on this chapter **

**Sparx enters the room**

… **uh hold that thought, (turns and grabs) IC can you not see I am in the middle of the introduction spiel. Go bother someone else. (!) What the… IC WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Sparx **

**I found it.**

**Saber**

**FOUND IT! That crest is my luck charm that I keep in my bag you stupid fly. Just you wait till I get my fly swatter.**

**(Five minutes later)**

**Saber**

**Ahem pardon the interruption. All Spyro characters do not belong to my author but to now Activison 'and a lot of good that has been'. The other fictional characters myself included do belong to our author. We are grateful that he has brought us to life. As I am sure as fictional characters are to their authors. Now without further ado on to the story**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete! I added some things here and there, but the majority is still the same information.**

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

I felt rays of sunlight through the leaves signaling it was morning. My body was sore all over from the events of yesterday. My right arm in particular was throbbing badly. I let out a groan of pain and out of habit rolled over. I regretted that habitual action extremely quickly. The reason being it had slipped my mind that I had been sleeping on a branch up in a tree. I plummeted down a good long way to the ground. I hate gravity; since it has a habit of doing its thing, whether we want it or not! Fortunately, for me there was a large pile of leaves and thick grass around the base of the tree. Well, I didn't break anything when I crashed at least. Still that didn't that address the point, which is crashing down to the ground hurts like hell! Pain is a very effective wakeup call I have discovered; it is an unwelcome kind of alarm to be sure. Lying there, I just gazed up at the limb around thirty feet or so above me. Oh yeah I forgot I was up a tree last night! (Sigh) It is days like this it don't pay to get out of bed!

I grumbled in pain that was fresh. I got up slowly due impart to not getting much sleep the previous night. Sleeping up in a tree wasn't very good at providing good quality sleep. I could now say from experience sleeping up a tree was not comfortable. Add crashing to the ground to top it off all of that! It was not the best way to start a morning I had to say! When I got to my feet I whipped up to straighten my back and spine. I felt as well as heard my spine crack as the vertebrae slid back into place.

"WOW… that felt interesting! Not exactly nice per say but, now better that my spine is back in its aligned place."

I started to stretch up and down loosening my muscles in preparation for my daily morning routine. Marital arts practice in the morning was something I had done every day without fail for the last twelve years. It was a kind of way to remember when I had started training at the dojo. The morning was crisp and clear not too cold. It was a very refreshing in fact, a perfect morning to exercise.

===A hour later===

My morning was improving and so was my mood after an hour of exercising. I tended to be after a reasonably productive morning exercise. I went over to the lake and splashed water in my face. I also decided to take a dip to wash off the sweat acquired during morning exercise. When I had I got out and thought for a second. I wanted to see if I could produce the effect I had experience the day previous. I thought about Sparx and instantly felt anger surge through me. The rage was fumed and I noted the steam coming off my body as the heat dried the excess water off. The successful test done; I put on my cloths and I started off to see about breakfast.

I headed back to the clearing where the evening meal had been the previous night. I was hoping that was where the food would be for breakfast. I needed the food after the workout I did this morning. As I entered the valley I saw that there was a growing pile of meat that I assumed was for the morning meal. I frowned slightly for a second at the sight. Now it isn't that I'm not fond of meat. I'm in no way a vegetarian! I sighed to myself. Okay nothing against meat, but a little variety would be nice. Maybe like some fruit and vegetables. At least that is what I tend to eat for breakfast to start the day. Not that, dragons it would seem to have the same opinion; go figure. Oh well, when the food you need to eat isn't provided then get it yourself! I then turned 180 degrees then went back into the foliage in search for the before mentioned fruit and vegetables. Providing for myself was a very familiar past time for me. I have been able to look after and take care of myself shortly after I had turned six almost seven. Rare as it was; I had developed the skills that most adults have very hard times learning and maintaining. Now that I look back; I had to learn said skills due to necessity. Actually it was rather that at least 50% of the mornings my Uncle was drunk and out cold! The drunken dirt bag that he usually was it was; it just turned out that way.

After searching for fruits and vegetables and acquiring them. I was walking back with a non-small haul for me at least evident by my bulging pack. If truth be told, in the said collection of food I couldn't actually identify any of the fruits or vegetables. The ones I had gathered; had at least not looked exactly like anything I have ever seen before. As I got back to the clearing I saw the morning meal was well under way. You could tell; not only seen by the fast decreasing pile of meat. You also could by the dragons grouping together. It seemed like humans, dragons are social during meals. Well I sat down by a tree thinking that it was as good a spot as any to set up for breakfast. I put down my pack reached in and pulled out an apple looking fruit that was purple instead of red. Other than that it was pretty much the same in size and shape. Well eating something I know nothing about. What is the worst that can happen? I bit into the 'fruit' and I had to say; it tasted pretty darn good! Then around five second after biting into it and the juice hitting my tongue, then came the second part of the taste. It felt like taking a kick full in the face in a good way... if that makes sense. Wow the shear amount of the sugar made my tongue fell like it was doing the samba at top speed! Then came the next wave of taste, I swear that there was a professional choir singing at the top of their lungs the hallelujah chorus. I look at the fruit my eyes wide in amazement.

"Good golly this is amazing, I haven't tasted anything like this in my life."

I started to stuff my face with the fruits and vegetables as fast as I could wolf them down.

I breathed a sigh of content just having consumed the pile of food. I watched the dragons continue to eat though. After a few minutes I started to feel odd. My stomach gave a rumble that I really didn't like the sound of. Okay hindsight, eating things you know nothing about is rather stupid! OOOOOOHHHHHH stuffing down food I know nothing about isn't a good idea! Talk about the pain of regret in all its horrible glory! Just the time for my bad luck to strike … Crap! Where is the BATHROOM?

I was up and running back into the forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I could run fast when I had a reason to do so. I got maybe between thirty to forty yards into the trees when I felt a burst of pain in my gut. Now I have had cramps when I eat food that doesn't agree with me. This stuff was bad with a capital 'B'! All the gears that keep the gut running correctly, figuratively speaking; came to a screeching halt and went into full reverse. That was never a good sign. I leaned against the nearest tree and groaned. This is not going to end well. As if on cue; it felt like someone grabbed my gut in both hands. Then began to twist the top one direction and the bottom the other as hard as they could. The first wave of breakfast came up in my first hurl and coughing fit. I stumbled forward and fell over a low branch, a very unlucky happenstance that one. When you are sick like this; having an object hit you gut is the worst thing to have occurred! I puked again and another wave of food came up.

===scene change===

I was walking slowly out of the forest. I was clutching my gut in pain. I was still feeling queasy even after the puking. Never again will I eat food without testing it on Sparx first, never ever again! There was some sort of commotion in the direction I had been. I brought up my head to see the dragons hovering over another one of the fruits I had eaten. It was the one that looked like weird grapes, but a kind of yellow color to them. Then I overheard some of the dragons saying.

"… Hope no one has been eating these things or they will be feeling bad for a while …"

I sighed. It is a little late for that advice, but thanks for the thought; I found that out now! It was then I felt the chill that was becoming all too familiar run down my spine. Then there was the vein on my forehead began to pop too. I REALLY didn't need any form of comic relief! Especially not after the morning I had! I turned to see, as expected Sparx. I put a hand on a tree to help me maintain balance and shuttered and panted.

"Not … one single word … from you IC! I am not in the mood right now!"

Sparx looked at me curiously.

"What by the ancestors happened to you? Eat something bad?"

Oh… how I wanted to smack him in such a way that it is really painful at this moment! I glared and growled weakly at him. How he irked me like this; I couldn't begin to guess!

"Shut up stupid fly! (Hrum)", I covered my mouth in vain attempt to stop myself from throwing up. Yet being me, I had no such success as I turned and hurled again.

"Shut it you whench (pant) I do not need to hear it from you!"

Sparx looked at me then looked at the commotion then back at me. He then began to snicker at me.

"You ate some of that, how stupid are you?"

He followed that by laughing. I glared at Sparx with as much malice as I could muster at the moment. That was a tall order to do in my current state. "Mark my words IC… somehow, someway; I will make you pay for this. Don't you dare forget that!"

I slowly walked away from Sparx fuming at being caught by him in this state. I couldn't make him pay at the current moment, but… oh the time I would have to come with ways to do so… Ha ha ha the possibilities HA HA HA HA HA HA!

After an hour of puking what felt like all my guts out I did feel a little better. After the observations I had made of the activities of the dragons. I saw it was highly unlikely that we would be going anywhere today. I thought I might as well explore to pass the time. I started off on the exploring when I then stumbled across Spyro. Who at that particular moment was in a very troubled state.

"Uh … Spyro are you doing okay?"

Spyro jumped and spun around facing me; I looked at him curiously. Then I took a second look at him to study the odd state I found him in. Spyro was shaking slightly, but I doubted it was from fear exactly. He was also panting, though I don't think it was from running. His face was also a noticeable shade of crimson, which was rather interesting against his purple scales. His eyes were wide with fright of something; I couldn't guess. I wonder what had happened to induce all of this to Spyro. It wasn't normal for Spyro to look like this.

"Oh, … Saber, you surprised me I thought …"

Spyro's voice shakily as he trailed off as he spoke. This was starting to worry me. It was increasing my curiosity quiet a bit.

"… Thought what Spyro?"

Spyro quickly looked away from me.

"I thought you were someone else, … it's nothing."

I raised an eye brow at this; 'the plot thickens.'

"… And uh… whom did you think I was Spyro?"

Spyro looked at the ground trying not to face me and whispered his answer.

"Cynder."

That took me by surprise and left me slightly shocked. Now why would Spyro, of all people be … dare I say embarrassed or ashamed; to mistake me for Cynder? Let alone; by the sound of it he sounds like he is avoiding her. That makes absolutely no sense though. Cynder and Spyro are more than close they're inseparable. So what is the story here?

"You sound worried about Cynder being around you. Did something happen between you such as a fight or something else? Cause that is totally normal in a relationship; I have observed such things."

Spyro sighed and sat down on the ground. I decided to followed suit and sat down as well.

"No we did not have a fight it is just … I do not know. She is acting differently than she normally does."

As I listened to Spyro, I couldn't help, but mentally groan. This was going in a dangerous direction. Uh oh, I hope to high heavens if there be such a thing here. This is not going to be about the idea that just popped in to my head.

"What is she doing that is not normal?"

Spyro winced at the memory.

"Well she is clinging to me a lot more than she usually does. When I am around her it gets really hard to think clearly… That is just the beginning."

As Spyro started to describe what Cynder had been doing to him. I got more and more worried and stressed at the same time. Dude I know that Spyro is a little dense and ignorant on picking up on body language and all. Yes, due to he being the nice innocent dragon that he is. But, come on are you serious! All the things he says Cynder is doing; I mean clinging, talking in odd tones. Obviously she is flirting with him! Hell I would go as far as to say she is trying to seduce him openly! The not being able to think straight, I'd hazard a guess is due to her pheromones. However, since I am a guy and don't have them I couldn't say for sure. Aw man this is exactly what I was afraid of! I hate that I am right as often as I am! AHHH why am I stressing out about this crap? It has been getting on my nerves for a while now! I mean these two are freaking beating around the bush without the curtsey of calling it flirting! Oh the hell with it. I know I will regret this later no doubt. Still this stress is bad for my health! Add that to this morning's problem and gosh darn it! This is ridiculous!

"Spyro!"

I cut him off in the conversation. He looked up at me.

"Look if this is what I think it is. I know what is going on here. If you want me to tell you; I will, although please if I am right, would you please let me explain completely before you interrupt."

Spyro just nodded in response. I sighed and gave him a serious look. I would soften the blow as much as I could. Yet, even I have my limitations; I'm not a miracle work!

"It is obvious to me. That Cynder is acting the way she is around you for a particular reason. That reason is she wants to do you."

I hope he would understand; I would RATHER not go further into this subject. I don't have the experience in said area and it is a subject I have no interest in. Spyro looked confused at my explanation.

"Do me? What are you talking about?"

I couldn't help the groan of frustration that escaped me. Apparently he is more clueless in this then I am; doesn't know anything about it!

"Oh come on Spyro. You cannot be that dense can you? When I say do you, I mean she wants to have sex with you of course!"

There it can't get much simpler than that! Spyro just looked at me with a blank expression.

"Uh sex, what's that?"

I nearly did a face plant for that; HE apparently didn't get my drift that I was implying. So much for simplicity being able to help in this! Nor did he even understand when I bluntly said the point outright. Okay fine; it would seem that dragons have a different term for the said activity of sex. I smacked my forehead with a hand. This was going to get even more complicated; I could tell.

"Very Well, I'll give you the kid's version of this lecture. Spyro you see; when in this case a dragon and dragoness develop an attraction to each other, you can say like if you want. They have a tendency to want to spend time with one another. Are you with me so far?"

Spyro nodded in the affirmative. Good, so he gets how attraction side works.

"As their feelings for each other become stronger and increase. They have desire to come together and uh … partner up. That tends to end up with children or off-spring as the result."

At the mention of children Spyro's eyes went wide.

"Wait you mean like mating?"

AH, it would seem he finally understands the big picture I am presenting. I looked at him indifferently and gave a slight nod.

"Uh yeah that is another way of put it."

Spyro started to tremble again and panic. Apparently he was not very happy with the idea of children. Odd I would have thought he would have been happy. I wouldn't doubt Spyro would make a great parent. Yet I have little to judge by in what a good parent is. My example of a parent is a drunken douche bag and doesn't try to hide it either!

"I am not ready for that kind of responsibility!"

I rolled my eye. He may have got the first part of this issue. Yet he does not seem to understand the subject that is… mating for dragons.

"Um Spyro, by what you say Cynder is doing; I have a feeling she is not going to give you a choice in the matter much longer. Especially if dragonesses are like human females, then you definitely have little time!"

Spyro looked at me begging for help. I felt for him, I really did… but I wasn't so sure that I should get involved in this. I don't even know why he is panicking so much.

"There has got to be something that can be done to stop this."

Spyro has absolutely no clue when it comes to girls does he? I have a hunch that partial blame would fall on Sparx. Curse that light bulb with wings! I shook my head.

"I doubt it; sounds like Cynder is in what we human would call 'heat'. Besides why are you so afraid of being a father Spyro? It is not like you would have a kid tomorrow or anything. As Well as parenthood is something everyone learns as they go, but that comes later. Popping out a kid takes time!"

"Maybe that is true for humans, but dragons are different."

Oh so that is what Spyro was so worried about. Spyro really didn't know how birth works. Granted, I know little about dragons' reproductive process. It's my understanding that dragons come from eggs, if I remember my stories and lore right. But, an egg is still, much like a womb I believe. It cooks the baby until they are done! That cooking takes some time if it is done right.

"Granted, but still trust me Spyro; kids do not come quickly. To have kids takes time."

Spyro was silent with worry. I just stared at him. After a few minutes I sighed. I had to pity him a little. Everyone is afraid of the unknown. Nevertheless, there is a point when that fear becomes cowardice!

"Look I give you some advice Spyro. I do not know if you have the courage to take. But, I can guarantee it will improve the situation."

Spyro looked up at me with hope.

"That is?"

I Took a deep breathe. This could go in any direction. But what the hell; might as well go the whole nine yards distance.

"Go find Cynder, and Jump Her Bones!"

Spyro looked wide eyed at me again.

"What?"

"You heard me! Go bang the junk in her trunk! Do the humpty hump! Roll around in the hay! Go to her and get laid! Go get a room, go to her and wahoo! There are so many different ways I could say it! Yet I will not keep going! It would just keep getting even more degrading for everyone. Now just go find her and mate with her DARN IT! Then we can all get over this crappy drama!"

Spyro looked scared but ran off all the same. I could not resist getting in the last word.

"Oi Spyro good luck, be a man or dragon."

I watched him run off. I sure hope he would be okay. This was Cynder we were talking about. Then felt a familiar shiver and vein popping. Of all times for him to appear, it would be now wouldn't it? I spun around and grabbed Sparx.

"I thought I felt an eavesdropping idiot around! Talk about an unwelcome fly on the wall listening on things that do not concern him! You seem to be done having fun laughing at my expense you stupid punk. Not a word out of ya ghastly gossip that is how crappy rumors start. You are worse than any social networking idea that has come into existence past and likely future. Don't worry Spyro will be fine. I mean I highly doubt Cynder will do anything harmful to him. At least anything permanent that is. So read my lips IC. Leave… Them… Alone! You got that or I give you an up close and personal view of the bottom of the lake I found this morning."

Sparx looked at me, a look of disgust.

"I wouldn't swim with you."

I snickered at this. Oh Sparx I thought you would have learned by now. It is never as simple as that.

"I never said it would be swimming now did I fish bait? I need food to replace what I hurled up earlier. So don't tempt me on using you. I could teach you what fly fishing is all about."

**A/N**

**Saber**

**That is all for now everyone … Oh boss I didn't see you come in, how long have you been here. **

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh from the go bother somebody else comment. Then the yelling was pretty hard to miss.**

**Saber**

**Ha ha, you know that was not aimed at you right?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes I saw Sparx as well as what you did to him.**

**Saber**

**(Sweating) Oh you did?**

**Blackshadow999**

**There is no need to worry. I was going to complement you on the action taken.**

**Saber**

**What you were? Why?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well Sparx has been pestering me a lot lately on not giving him more screen time. He also was complaining about as he put it using him for venting and entertainment or something like that.**

**Saber**

**What did you say? Is that …**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Never you mind. What happens in the work place stays in the work place got that?**

**Saber**

**Yeah I got it boss.**

**Blackshadow999**

**As to everyone else I hope you enjoyed this chapter revision. I am continuing work on the revision as fast as possible thank you loyal readers.**


	9. 9 A Minor Misunderstanding Pt 1

**Oryha**

**Oh hello everyone this is Oryha. I am here to do the introduction by the request of **

**Blackshadow999 my author and creator. First my author does not own any of the Spyro characters, they belong to Activision. Second as a writer my author has the right to take some liberty to change things and use names that are form other sources.**

**Saber enters**

**Saber**

**Hey Oryha, have you seen that Dead Fly Flying, I mean Sparx?**

**Oryha**

**Um no I have not Saber, why?**

**Saber**

**Oh he and I need to have a chat about something he did, I catch you later.**

**Saber leaves**

**Oryha**

**Okay back to the introduction, my author owns all us fictional characters so if anyone is like someone else it is a fluke. Now on to the chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete! Mostly corrections on grammar, but I did some extra stuff to help clarify.**

Chapter 9 A Minor Misunderstanding

Part 1 Food For Thought

===present time===

I really wonder sometimes; just how do I get myself into these problematic situations, like the one I was currently in. This particular situation was one I have read about, but never thought I would find myself in. I was tied to a pole by my wrist, shins and ankles with some type of rope or cord. I was being carried by what looked like cheetahs walking on their hind legs. To think that this day started off as such a nice day. I couldn't help but think to myself as I recalled the events that had led to this.

===earlier that morning===

"Hey Saber are sure you are going to be okay today? I mean after what happened to you yesterday?"

Spyro looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I looked over at him. Still eating the fruit I had been shown by Spyro and Cynder was okay to eat along with the meat.

"Can't talk now, eating."

That was the best response I could come up with at the moment. What can I say? I have good enough manners to not chat away while I was eating and I was currently stuffing my face.

Sparx just shook his head and started to mumble stuff. I felt the growingly familiar stabbing annoyance at Sparx's action. It was then I got an amazing idea on how I could begin to get Sparx back for the recent things he had done. The idea forming was getting better and better. I stared at the fruit I was munching on that just happened to look like an apple. I turned to Spyro with a smile.

"Hey, Spyro could you humor me for a second?"

Spyro looked at me curiously, but nodded.

"What do I do?"

"Well we humans have an interesting joke. For your part, all you have to do is when I point to you, Say Baltimore. Then after the next question you answer Sparx."

I explained some of my plan. I couldn't tell him all of it since I had promised Spyro that would try to be nicer to Sparx. This plan did the complete opposite!

"Well what will happen?"

I just smiled hoping he wouldn't suspect.

"Oh, well I would hazard a guess that at the very least Cynder will enjoy this and laugh a great deal it. That sounds pretty good, no?"

Spyro nodded in delight. I felt a little twinge of guilt at manipulating Spyro. Yet I brushed it aside for the pay back I would soon get. I cleared my throat.

"Apple core?"

"Baltimore?"

"Who is your friend?"

"Sparx."

I turned to Sparx my smile growing slightly. I am going to love this more that you could ever imagine Sparx. It is lucky for you this fruit is mushy so it won't injure you. Although, that was never the point to this particular joke; just meant to humiliate you! I grinned as I threw the core of the fruit at Sparx.

I was once told by a teacher from school after one of the many fights that I seemed to get pulled into. That I should seriously think about joining the baseball team. The reason I suspect was that as the kid who was foolish enough to fight me. As he was running away I had nailed him with a snowball (It had been winter at the time) at sixty feet. So with that in mind there was no way I was going to miss Sparx at twenty; a third of the distance.

As the fruit hit him, it exploded spectacularly. A moment framed in my mind as the perfect face for Sparx. He had a facial expression somewhere between shock undoubtedly from not expecting something to hit him. Then the next expression was that of anger at me the one who had thrown the object at him.

"What was that?"

Sparx barked this at me.

"It's called Poetic Justice you annoying light bulb with wings."

I smiled at the success of my plan. I could hear Cynder laughing hysterically. Spyro was trying to calm her down as he was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh as he asked.

"Wh-wh what is p-p-p-poetic justice?"

I smirked at Sparx as I answered Spyro. I could not help, but appreciate my amazing handy work.

"Put simply my friend; it is an idiot who is or has been asking for punishment. Getting what they deserve (Sigh); It is a wonderfully beautiful thing."

I saw Sparx fuming and could not help, but smile brighter. Ah the sweet, sweet music, of vengeance.

===present time===

I smiled at the memory. However, I grimaced as the cheetahs jostled me around rather roughly. It brought me back to my senses for a second. These guys need to be a little gentler. Perhaps a 'handle with care' sign would be more effective. I think it is more that they really don't care though.

===Earlier that day late morning===

As all the dragons were getting together for the day's trek to the dragon city, Warfang. The more I heard about this place Warfang the more curious this place seemed to me. For one, why would dragons need a city made of stone? Spyro had mentioned that the dragon city had been built by the moles. It was a sign of friendship with the dragons, or something like that. Though when I thought about it, why moles would be friends with dragons? I was having a hard time fathoming the reason. Perhaps all of this was rather humanistic thinking on my part. But I am human after all.

When I was a child I vaguely remember the times when I was told stories before going to bed. Those were back in the days before my uncle was a drunken dirt bag. He was actually a fair decent guy. He was a lot easier to be around back then. Yes he and I did not always get along. Still, that is the parental figure and child relationship in a nut shell. Now back to the point. Some of my favorite stories that my uncle would tell me were about dragons and heroes or knights. In which stories for whatever reason I didn't sympathize with the hero or knight like most kids or I assume other kids did. I would side with the dragon. Wait, why would I always take the dragon's side and then there is the other fact that I always thought that the dragon could not be evil. It was this sudden revelation hitting me the throw me for a loop. I shook my head to clear it. It does not matter at the moment.

At the previous thought, it reminded me of the dream I had the previous night. The dream had been vivid to the point that I remembered it all.

===Scene change, Dream previous night===

I found myself in the city I had met that guy that so frustrated me previously. The guy wouldn't give me a straight answer, it just seem to tick me off. Well here I'm again not that this seems to matter at the moment, but what the crap. It was then I heard a growingly familiar voice.

"So quick to dismiss things as you usually are; once again your ignorance exceeds my expectations. You never cease to amaze me."

I sighed involuntarily. I had to keep mental control; to not blow up at this guy.

"Do you find pleasure ticking me off or do you just like throwing insults?"

The stupid guy just chuckled at me. This guy was just getting on my nerves.

"Goodness me; no to both of those. However, your reaction is amusing."

It was taking a good deal more mental discipline to not beat this guy to within an inch of his life. I couldn't figure out why I was so affected by this guy; it seemed to be a deep ingrained dislike of… something about him. Yet, this guy seemed to have information that would be valuable. So, I needed to tolerate him for the time being. It would be difficult, but I needed to do it; so grit your teeth and hunker down! I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead as I looked at him.

"So are you going to give me a name of which to call you? Or am I going to have to come up with one?"

The guy looked bored… Was he… TAUNTING ME?!

"What is a name, but a way to label something you don't understand? This in the vain attempt to comprehend it."

His reply was dull and emotionless. My jaw muscles were working from my frustration at this guy. Why you arrogant punk, … Dude why am I letting this guy get under my skin. Yet I can't seem to help it. I was on the edge of losing my cool badly. I was starting to think sadistically and that always brought problems for others. I just couldn't calm down. This guy was better than Sparx at getting me riled up, and that was saying something!

"What is it with you and not giving straight answers?"

I was trying to keep my voice from showing the frustration I was feeling.

"As I said before; it seems to be a continuing theme with you. What value would there be if you did not figure out the answer yourself?"

That was the last straw. His cool nonchalant tone in his reply just was too much. He keeps making himself sound superior to others. I snapped. I felt tingling sensation all over me, yet I didn't notice nor care.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

He smiled which just served to enrage me further.

"This is what I meant by value. Perhaps you might want to take a look at yourself."

What was with this guy… What the hell?! I looked at myself to find I had what looked like electricity arcing and cracking all around me. Much like when I had found I could control fire through anger. It appeared I could do much the same with electricity through frustration. Maybe this meant that the other elements that dragons mentioned would react to emotions in the same manner. If I could just match the right feeling to the respective element then maybe I could. Well something to think about at a later point.

"You see."

He said getting back my attention.

"You found out something new through simply trying to find the answer to a question."

He smiled as the scene started to fade.

"Hold it you still haven't given me a name."

He laughed at my statement.

"Since you are so insistent about the subject. You may refer to me as Asreyel."

===Scene Change present morning===

Well, I guess two things came out of that. First weirdly enough once again I find that I can control an element. In this case utilize electricity somehow. Second I finally got a straight answer from that annoying douche.

I focused on the trek at hand for today to get to Warfang. Yesterday where I had gone through a canyon today would be different. I would be going through forests terrain today. I had to admit to myself I was excited for this kind of change of pace. First and definitely very important Sparx would not be with me. THANK FREAKING GOODNESS! Or as I believe the dragons put it 'praise the ancestors.'

I had started to notice that dragons it would seem put a great deal of belief in genealogy. It was to the extent that I guess it could be called a kind of religion of sorts. I guess that makes sense in a way I suppose. I was not one to put much thought towards the subject of religion. So, this wasn't one of my areas of expertise.

Second point of fact to the change of pace was I had been all manner of travel through canyons and field. All during the last four days or so and I was sick and tired of it. Where repetition was concerned, I understood the reason it was necessary. I still was very much not fond of it. I am one who likes variety period.

I knelt down and started to check the inventory of my pack. I took out my Bokuto Kendo the wood practice sword I had with me. It had been a weapon I could depend on in many situations just here. It had been the type of weapon I liked to practice with, light yet firm. It was basically a wood katana. The Bokuto was different in the fact that not only was it made of European Yew wood. That particular kind of wood is not cheap I found out when I was older. I had got it from my uncle when he saw I had an interest in sword play. This was back when he hadn't resorted to drowning his problems in alcohol. I looked at the kendo closely checking for cracks. Now I was well aware that European Yew is firm and strong. It was able to take a hit, supple and flexible. It was a well-rounded weapon. That was the one of the reasons I used it a lot. I saw no cracks or any damage in the wood.

So I put the Bokuto to the side and took out my first real metal katana. It was named Yubashiri, translating to mean "Snow Run". It was a blade that my master gave to me. It was a sign he thought me responsible enough to handle it. This beautiful blade was forty and a half inches in in length overall with the actual blade length at twenty-six in and the hilt at ten and a half in. The guard was a cross shape with small crescents on each of the outer parts of the cross shape. The guard was made of reinforced steel. The blade itself was made of folded carbon steel extremely hard to break. At least I had yet to find a way to break, crack, chip or maim it in anyway. I had done a lot to this blade so, I could say that. The sheath for Yubashiri was made of black lacquer with gold colored embroidery. The hilt like the sheath was made of black lacquer. This made the hilt solid and thus sturdy a good quality for a blade hilt.

I set Yubashiri to the side as well and took the other metal katana I had. It was one that I had not used yet here and rarely used. This katana was named what it was for a good reason. Its name was Muramasa. This blade came into my possession somewhat recently and in an odd way. Now that I recalled the experience of how this blade quite literally nearly fell into my lap.

===around 3 years ago===

It had been a worse than normal night. My uncle had already gone through at least three cans of beer and two bottles of vodka. A very bad sign; for me more than him in who it will affect more. First reason I say this was it meant he would beat me for whatever reason he was drink for the day. Then for him to have gone to not just one, but two bottles of vodka in one sitting, this wasn't good at all. I thought about what today was and it hit me. Today it had been the anniversary of the day his wife left. I didn't that I blamed her for it; I would leave if I could. Unfortunately due to the laws of the state that applied to me due to my age. Since I am under eighteen, I am under the supervision of my uncle until then whether I like it or not. I sighed and looked towards the window to see the night was well underway. I thought that it could not do all that much harm for my uncle and me to have some time apart. I opened the window quietly so as to not alert my uncle. I very much doubted that he would hear me do this. With what he drank and the amount consumed. He would be a wasted drunk by now, but better safe than sorry. I jumped to the tree that grew up right by my window. It served as a very good way down to the ground without hurting myself by jumping down two stories.

I had not walked more than four feet from under the tree before I sat down. I started to wonder why my life was as bad as it had become. I was brought out of my thoughts by something coming down sticking into the ground in front of me. I looked in front of me, and my eyes went wide. I saw a katana type sword sticking out in front of me. My eyes got wider in shock as my gaze ran down the blade. I noticed just how close it had come to hit me. Immediately I backed up a little out of fear. But as I calmed down a bit, I felt more surprised than anything else. I came to a stop when my back hit the tree behind me. I was breathing hard to try to slow down the beating of my heart.

"That was way too close. What in the hell; where did that sword come from?!"

I thought at just how close it had been. Man if that had been a millimeter or two closer. Then (shudder) I would be singing octaves higher at least. So, I want to know! Who or what is trying to neuter me, GOSH DARN IT?! Because I am certainly not laughing!

I looked at the sword again; the angle suggested that it had come from above. Yet, that couldn't be right, unless this was a deity's idea of amusement. I was not laughing at this; that was for sure. That blade almost took what makes me a guy! I am proud to be a guy thank you very much! So, to whomever or whatever just threw that…

"You missed! I don't like that it was close at all! I do not take this kindly!"

I approached the blade cautiously. I took out a blanket I left under the tree hidden within the roots. I did this so I wouldn't have to touch the sword itself. I had learned long ago to touch something I know nothing about is just plain stupid and asks for trouble. Multiple that ideal when the object had almost hit you and I would be even more apprehensive! I pulled it out of the ground and wrapped the blanket around the whole sword. I then turned and climbed back the tree and went through the window to examine the sword.

===end of flashback===

The sword was forty-one inches in length overall; with a twenty-seven inches in blade and eleven inches in hilt. The guard was something; I was still trying to figure out the purpose of. For one, the guard itself twisted much like a kind of … lock maybe. Then the hilt was a little thicker than the Yubashiri. So, I didn't really use the Muramasa because I really knew so little about it. For example; I had no idea what the blade itself was made of and it was unlike any metal I had seen. The Blade was silver in color yet it had an unusual sheen to it. The hilt was much like the normal katana style yet it was red and black. Though there was something about this blade I could not exactly put into words from the moment. When I had touched the blade I had a rather bad feeling with the contact and that had worried me. I set the Muramasa to the side with the others. I reached in again and took out the three remaining jumbo rolls of duct tape and set them down.

That was all that was in the pack for the moment. I took the pile of fruit I had and put it in the bag followed the rolls of duct tape. They were followed by the Muramasa, next the Yubashiri, and lastly the Bokken kendo. I set my pack to the side and started stretching. I needed to warm up all the muscles in my body for the days trek. When I felt warmed up enough I turned closed my pack and hoisted on to my back now ready for the journey.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oryha I would like to thank you for doing the introduction for me**

**Oryha**

**It was no trouble Blackshadow999, you have been rather busy **

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh you have no idea between school and work I have had so little time. I have a little more than I did during the Christmas season, but not much.**

**Oryha**

**I think you owe an apology to the readers more than your characters.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I suppose you are right my dear, to all the readers I deeply apologize for the delay. I know I said that I would have the revisions done earlier. Yet I have been called in to work and school work has taken more time than I thought. I have to say that school work and my job have been taking much of my time and continue to do so. I thank you for waiting for this I hope you like it.**

**Oryha**

**Um sir one question for you?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huh, what would that be Oryha?**

**Oryha**

**What did Sparx do that got Saber mad enough to hunt him down?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that well Sparx has been for lack of better description, has gone behind me and has done things he should not have. Unfortunately some of those have affected Saber. So he is let us just say is none too happy and leave it at that.**


	10. 10 A Minor Misunderstanding Pt 2

**Blackshadow999**

**Finally I am done with the revision. Thank goodness.**

**Saber**

**A marvelous revision it is boss.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Why thank you. It feels nice to have it out of the way. I also have my writing muse back.**

**Saber**

**I hope that means you will write more chapters faster boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**I have no comment on that other than we shall see. Now on to the point. I do not own any of the Spyro Characters at all. The fictional characters on the other hand are mine. I also want to thank everyone for their support and comments. It has helped me through this time of writer's block.**

Chapter 10 A Minor Misunderstanding

Part 2 Unknown

===Present time===

Have you ever had one of those day, where you can't help but ask 'why me?' Well I got to say; this was turning out to be just such a day! I still wonder why I seem to get so much bad luck. I mean granted I get myself into trouble but, this is the first time I been tied to a pole and carried by cat like creature. Maybe this is the effect of my bad luck building up me; since it didn't seem to hit me as much when I was around Spyro. Whatever the case, this was turning out to become a new level of weird for me and that is saying something with the loads of crap that have been happening to me lately. But I am getting ahead of myself again in this here…

===Hours earlier===

I stopped and glanced up at the many dragons taking flight and once again thinking how unfair it was that they could fly and I couldn't. I began my trek into the forest at a good jogging pace. I noticed instantly when I entered the forest that it would be a quiet journey. _Finally some peace and quiet; no stupid ape comments, no feeling like the odd one out and most importantly, NO Sparx. It is looking like a good day at last!_

It had been a good deal of time since I had time to myself without having to save someone or take of something that was needed. It was nice to have such time every once and a while. Not to say I hate saving people and helping out. It is just doing it almost constantly gets tiring.

After around an hour or two I heard a commotion up ahead of me. I felt the alarm bells going off in my head as I got closer. The first bad sign of what new complication that were to come in the near future. I came to the entrance of a large clearing to see a rather sizable group of apes. That was about all I get to see when I roll out of the way, as a ball of what I assumed to be magic of some kind flies right pass where I had been a moment ago.

I came out of the roll into a crouch. Focused completely on the apes who were screeching out of anger of having missed me I would guess. Then one ape, bigger and much uglier than the majority of the apes came forward.

"What kind of thing is this runt?"

Oh that is just plain mean and wrong! However I'm dealing with apes so, I can't expect to get decent insults aimed at me as they lack the intelligence. I smirked.

"Well it would seem you are able to speak in not just understandable terms but somewhat clear ones as well, that is rather surprising,"

I said this in a cool tone. The apes were riled up by my presence or maybe my speech, if they understood it. Who knows if that is possible? The apes in the few encounters I had of them had proven to be; reckless, impulsive and ignorant. In short they were dumb armatures that didn't think. Fighters with that combination tend to lose badly and consistently.

The big ape pointed his staff at me to shoot magic at me again. I was ready when that magic came at me. I moved to the right in one motion and at the same time took Yubashiri out of my pack. I next rushed forward and drew my blade and wacked the staff out of the apes grip. My movements were fluid and seamless as if I was going through an exercise that I had done countless times. My gaze came up to the apes who had just realized what I had done.

"Is that all you can offer monkey boy; because if it is, you be in a world of trouble?"

I said with a little excitement in my voice.

"I won't even break a sweat taking all of you down."

The big ape just stared.

"What are you?"

I snickered at them; if they could only understand.

"Someone you really don't want to try on."

**A/N**

_**I really thought about doing this fight scene but it would be really time consuming so if you all want me to review and tell me.**_

===After the fight===

I finished cleaning Yubashiri, a smug smile of satisfaction on my face. I glanced over my shoulder to see the ape bodies lying everywhere. The battle had been messy, for the apes at least! It had been a really interesting happenstance; our meeting now that I thought about it. For me to stumble on them by complete accident. Then setting off there ambush if you could even call what they set up that, I wouldn't. I wondered whom the apes were hoping to catch since their reaction had obviously said that I wasn't the one they were expecting. As their reaction went I had to admit I think that the apes were becoming afraid of me or wary of me at least. I was becoming known to them due to my interference with their plans. Still, I guess it didn't matter at the moment; the activity had helped lift my mood and that is a plus. After all I had loved a good fight, not for the blood lust, but for the rush of adrenalin and the challenge. I sheath Yubashiri and began walking in the direction that Warfang was in according to Cynder and Spyro.

I was in rather high spirits after the fight having also used it to vent frustration caused by a particular dragonfly I knew. I was in such high spirits in fact; that I missed the loop of cord on the ground. Well until it tightened on my right ankle, I really couldn't miss that action. I looked down and saw the rest of the cord come up to connect to a tree that was bent over in a makeshift catapult idea like in some cartoon I had seen once.

"Oh come on! Can my luck be this ridiculoussssss?"

My last word stretched out as what had ever held the tree bent as it was, released. The large tree whipped back to being straight. In which process I was dragged along by the cord like a fly on a fishing pole for fly fishing.

When I finally came to a stop, I was hanging from before mentioned tree and was still a good five feet most likely more than that off the ground, upside-down, I would add. I couldn't be completely sure after the unexpected lesson in laws of physics I had gotten from this. I groaned.

"I am glad I haven't had lunch yet; because I would either be looking at it or wearing it to some degree."

I heard a twig snap and that instantly snapped my mind to sharpen all my senses knowing that I was not alone. The next thing I see is a cat like face staring at my own. I stared back with a slightly annoyed expression to hide my surprise. Yet then again dragons and talking dragonflies exist; why not cats that walk like humans?!

"Chief Prowless if this thing is an ape; then he is defiantly the runt."

I had the all too familiar feeling of frustration start swelling up in me. _Good gracious, this again!_ Like I will take an insult from some cat walking on two legs; I took a deep breath and replied.

"Hey cat, first of all and most importantly I am not an ape; second I am not a runt either thank you!"

There was dead silence to the point you could have heard a pin drop; every cat had their gaze on me. To say that the silence in the air was uncomfortable would be an incredible understatement. I would put at the feeling to the point I would feel more comfortable in a graveyard at midnight on Halloween than where I was now. _This wasn't the reaction I was expecting; tough crowd maybe?_ I raised an eyebrow at the continuing stares.

"What, you're looking at me like I just said something ludicrous or is there something on my face?"

One of the cats or whatever they were then said.

"This thing whatever kind of creature it is, it talks a lot different than the apes normally do. If you can call what they do talking?"

I looked at the one who had just spoken.

"Oh I totally agree those monkeys prove just how stupid they are in the manner of communication."

I got a smack across the face for that comment from the one I guessed to be the leader; was about to get another when another cat came into the clearing with my pack in hand. Oh dear this is developing in a rather bad way.

"Chief Prowless you need to see this."

Uh oh, there are a lot of things in my pack I doubt I could explain to them in a way they could understand. The cat poured the contents of my pack out on the ground in a heap. All the cats with the exception of one of them that had green eyes and the same color fur as a cheetah, turned to see the pile. I surmised that from the looks of shock and amazement that these cats have not seen a katana type sword of anything similar. One of them picked up my wood practice sword and started swinging it at a tree.

"This weapon is made of wood, but this is like no wood I have ever seen in the forest."

Each crack of my practice sword making contact with the tree was worse as I had no doubt that the cat was swinging harder. If it was done much more my Bokuto kendo would break and I like that sword! I had no desire for that to happen I could not stay quiet any longer so I shouted at them.

"Hey kitty, stop banging my kendo sword on that tree! I would rather not have it break due to someone being out right foolish thank you very much!"

Next thing I know there were at least five swords pointed at my neck and a good deal of arrows aimed at me. This was becoming an all too familiar event for me as of late; I was starting to notice. It is surprising that the more your life is threatened frequently; the less problem you have with it happening. You just start coming to expect it sadly enough. So my reaction to this was absolutely nothing, my facial expression of indifference didn't leave or change in the slightest, which made some of the cats uneasy. Apparently they aren't use to someone who shows little if any fear; interesting as well as amusing.

The one that I had guessed to be the leader of this group, this Chief Prowless, came up to me. So that his face was mere inches from mine in what I assumed was an attempt to intimidate me. He failed of course, still not a bad attempt for intimidation tactic.

"Care to repeat that Ape?"

The tone was flat, yet the meaning was clear enough. This was a dare as well as a challenge and I wasn't one to step down from a dare least of all a challenge! Although this might be one of those times that this wouldn't end well. Oh well, I stared back at him.

"Absolutely, since you insist, tell your cat followers to put down; I do not mean drop, my kendo sword before he or she breaks it; kitty kitty."

One of the cats seems to take an extreme offense to what I had just said and strode forward.

"Chief Prowless why do you stand there and let this stupid ape insults you like that."

I looked back to Chief Prowless, he was taking this well he was ignoring the insults, which I had directed at him, a good quality in a leader.

"Well obviously he is staying calm unlike you. I would guess that is one of the reasons that he is the one in charge rather than someone like you."

"How dare you, stupid hairless ape."

At hearing that I felt an all too familiar wave or seething anger flow at that comment; so much so I swear that I had heard Sparx's voice saying the line rather than the cat. Before I could stop myself my mouth opened and out came my frustration.

"Dang it you Incessant Chatter Box, would you stop with the stupid ape comments! Or so help me, I will use all the duct tape I have left to make you silent for as long as possible!"

I was breathing hard so it took me a few seconds to notice that all eyes were on me, my mind did a mental rewind. I then realized what I had just yelled in the heat of the moment. I laughed nervously.

"I am sorry, I deeply apologize for that outburst, I did not mean for that to come out. It seems to be a reflex I have developed without realizing it. I am still working keeping it under control, ha ha ha."

The green eyed cheetah looking cat then spoke up.

"Who is this that you call incessant chatter box with such anger; that you would threaten them?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought of Sparx.

"Oh just a certain annoying dragonfly who shall remain nameless due to the respect I have for his 'brother'."

I was let out a sigh at the thought of Sparx even if I hadn't named him. I didn't miss the quick look of understanding at what I had said. The Cheetah then looked back at me and asked.

"The dragonfly wouldn't happen to be named Sparx would it?"

I looked back at him with some new found respect. Anyone who has been around Sparx and kept their sanity deserves such.

"I would assume that you then have had the misfortune of knowing the light bulb with wings; do you?"

Chief Prowless cut in then.

"Hunter you know this creature?"

The two started to argue with each other, I just sighed at this situation.

"Look you two, the both of you can argue till the cows come home for all I care. Be that as it may, do you mind letting me down! As much fun as hanging upside down by my ankle is, I am getting bored. I have other things I could and rather be doing."

All eyes were on me again, I swear that if glares could kill I would be dead a thousand times over by now. Chief Prowless seemed to be coming to a decision and by the grim look on his face pointedly in his eyes. What was going to happen next wasn't in any way going to be pretty; mainly for me. As if in answer to that thought Chief Prowless then gave a signal to one of the cats who nodded and raised its bow. I realized what was about to happen in the seconds before it occurred, though knowing what was coming did not help me to really prepare for it. The arrow shot from the bow severed the cord holding me and I promptly fell to the ground, face first I might add.

The next thing I registered, I am being held down against the ground by two cheetahs. One had me by my left shoulder blade and the other by my right wrist. I had no idea whether they planned to kill me or not. So, I assumed my standard expectation in any given circumstance; expect the worst that hell can throw at you and hope that heaven is trying to help you. I had adopted this phrase from the years and years of bad luck I have had. _In fact now that I think back, if it wasn't for master teaching me to be an optimist (shudder) I would rather not know where I would be now if I were alive_.

Now judging on the cats holds on me they must be assuming that I had the same physical anatomy as an ape. They wouldn't be off since from my own experience that our anatomy was very similar. What they may not comprehend; is that we humans well put against a wall will do some really crazy things. I was going to need to get creative to get out of this growing misunderstanding. Then an idea popped into my head. A crazy idea, so much so it was bordering on stupid, yet not completely insane; in a… unusual sort of way. Though being in constant pain isn't very helpful for clear logical thought. I couldn't help that I was running out of ideas to help me in this situation. _This idea is something I really hate to resort to. It's sick, it's wrong and it shouldn't be done. But… (Groan) he last time I even considered this, let alone went through with such a move, I was out right desperate. Then again I am at the point once again and I can't come up with anything else so, why the hell not?_

I worked my left hand under myself so that I got it set in my right armpit snug under the shoulder joint. By this time I noticed a second group of cats approaching with cords in hand or paw I guess, presumably to bind me. I knew that if I was to do something it was now or never at all. So I steeled myself as best as I could, then wrenched my right arm hard with my left hand. A loud pop sounded as my right shoulder was dislocated.

As I have said before; as a martial artist, I had through training learned to tolerate and ignore pain in its various forms. However there are just some types of pain you simply cannot ignore. A dislocated shoulder happens to be one of those that you can't ignore easily. I really have got to remember some of my bad training sessions better, in order to save myself a good deal of pain and things of that nature. Yet, when you have as many training session that ended badly like I have; you tend to forget a good amount of them due to the sheer number of them. My shoulder hurt let me tell you, but the action did have the desired effect. The first cheetah was surprised I would guess because of what I did and so let go of my right wrist. The second cheetah got an elbow to the gut which caused breathing problems. The second I was free I jumped to my feet and pulled off a roundhouse kick that my master would have been proud of. The two cheetahs that had been holding me down took the kicks and crumpled to the ground. I then took my right arm with my left and pulled hard. Another loud pop rang out as I pulled the ball of my right arm back into place in its socket. The fire or at least what felt like fire that was burning at my right shoulder joint exploded then settled to a dull throb.

I then slid across to where my pack was grabbing Yubashiri in my left hand and my Bokuto kendo in my right. Once again thankful that I was ambidextrous, this made wielding two blades so much easier. I was back on my feet and had settled in to fighting stance.

The cats were looking at me warily now that I had a weapon in each hand. I was ready to give them a fight when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. I faintly heard my weapons hit the ground as I dropped to my knees.

"That is so not fair …"

I then fell into blackness.

===Present time===

I would have to say waking up bound to a pole is not the nicest way to wake up, but being in this kind of situation you really don't get a choice I suppose.

I heard activity ahead and by the change in the lighting I would guess we had just came out of the forest. Unfortunately I didn't get farther in thought because someone hit me once again.

===scene change===

I started to come to my senses slowly. My head was pounding, due to I would guess the blow the Chief Prowless had hit me with. I would guess it had been him, at least. I opened my eyes and found the world spinning. That cat must have hit me fairly hard to cause my vision to go bad. I shook my head to attempt to fix my vision as well as clear my head, which was muddled from the blow. I found myself unable to move, being I would assume bound in some way. I was bound tighter than I was to the pole. I had to give the cats one thing, they learned from their mistakes since it would seem they weren't taking chances of me getting loose.

I relaxed, calming myself in order to meditate. I needed a logical view of my current predicament. As I contemplated this I once again found myself looking at the oddly familiar city scape where I talked with Asreyel. I sighed. I really was starting to get annoyed with this guy and his timing. _What in the hell does that guy want now?_ I then felt a cold shiver wash over me. The shiver wasn't something I felt often and the times it came; were never good. I looked around and I now noticed that something was off. I could not put into words or place what it was, but I knew something wasn't right. I was becoming more on edge the longer I scanned the area and finding nothing. My knack or sense of problems especially ones that you could call evil was almost never wrong. Although that seemed only to attract such things to me more!

It was then my gaze came across a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of a structure. As I stared the eyes came closer and a figure began to be visible from the shadows. The creature whatever it was looked human in the fact that it walked on two legs and had two arms. Yet it also did not look human on closer observation. Instead of hands it had claws with talons. Where its feet should have been were this thing human were clawed paws. Its lower legs and forearms looked like they were had scales rather than skin. The more I stared the more I though how dragon like this thing was.

The creature stared at me and I did not like the way it was staring. I had a sickening feeling set in as the thing started forward.

"Who or what are you?"

I asked though I was beginning not to want to know the answer.

The thing just stared back with an unreadable expression as it had no real discernable facial features.

"You have forgotten us?"

The voice that I heard coming from this creature sent chills through my spine. It sounded worse than metal grinding against metal or nails going down a chalkboard. Every sense and every instinct in me; was screaming in my mind to run and get as far away from this creature as I can possible get.

It started forward slowly, I just couldn't move. Every footstep was audible and everyone just made the horror growing in me get worse. When it got close enough it stretched forth its paw or hand and touch my right arm. A burning pain shot through my arm, originating from the point where the thing had touched me. The pain grew and intensified in seconds. It felt like my flesh was melting off. I looked down and saw to my ever growing horror that something that looked like black smoke or liquid was covering my arm and spreading to envelop it. I try to get this stuff off me. I flailed in this attempt. I tried to brush it off with my other hand. Nothing seemed to work. All that seemed to happen was that my left arm was now being consumed by this black stuff.

Before I had too long to wonder what the stuff was doing to me; some of it receded. Now my right hand or what had been my right hand changed. Instead of having five fingers I had four digits with sharp talons. Where skin had been had now been replaced by white scales. In short my hand had been turned into a dragon's paw to my disbelief. Things didn't stop there by any means. As the black substance kept receding up my right arm I saw that my skin was gone. Now white scales had replaced it completely. By now my left hand was a paw with talons. The black substance had made its way pass my shoulders and had gone down my body. The pain had started in my legs now. I glanced down to confirm that my legs were also being enveloped by the black stuff.

The pain in my legs intensified. It felt like someone was taking my legs and bending them into different shapes. I felt like some force was bending my knee backward, pushing against my kneecap. Then it was like my kneecap snapped and my knee joint was now bent back in the reverse of what it was supposed to. My feet it appeared or at least felt like them were developing a new joint of some sort as well. The fronts of my feet were changing. I was losing one, no two toes as I looked. The remaining toes were getting larger and growing claws. The back parts of my feet were rising up almost like I was wearing very high heels. As it had been with my arms, the skin on my legs was being replaced with white scales as well.

I looked back at the creature with anger. It was just staring back at me with those crimson eyes. I tried to ignore the burning pain.

"What do you want from me?"

It just continued to watch me as I struggled.

"Why do you struggle against it? Why do you fight it?"

By this time both my arms and my legs had change completely. Now my body was undergoing similar changes.

"What are you talking about?!"

"The loneliness in your heart; the suffering of your mind; the pain in your soul."

What it had said was like a knife to my heart. What was it saying? How could it…

"I … I don't know what you are talking about?"

My voice was shaky as I said this. It was then from what seemed all around me out of nowhere, came many voices.

"_Why don't they understand?"_

"_Why don't I fit in?"_

I stiffened at the voices. They were familiar.

"_I am always the one they pick on."_

"_I don't try to stick out."_

There is no way that this is happening. Those voices were…

"_Why do bad things happen to me?"_

"_Why am I so different from everyone else?"_

Those voices were mine own. My horror grew with each statement.

"_I have no real friends."_

No, stop it just stop. That's not how I really…

"_I am so alone."_

I was shaking badly. I was scared and not just by a small bit.

"That's not how I… It isn't true at all."

"_I try my hardest, but it doesn't make a difference."_

I was becoming scared out of my mind.

"_I am lost."_

I felt numb and cold.

"No, that isn't how I feel."

It felt like I was losing my mind. I looked back at the creature and my blood instantly went icy cold. Its face now had changed to look exactly like mine except the eyes. The voices kept going, echoing in my mind. All of them talking at once trying to drowned out all else.

"No that is not what I think. Stop it!"

I put my paws to my head trying to drown out the voices, but they kept going. I couldn't admit it. I didn't want to admit that the voices were saying feeling that I had always had. The feelings that I had long ago buried deep within me! I ignored them for ages and so wouldn't admit them. Yet they were always there, the dark emotions that I loathed and detested. Master had said to me many times that all beings that had good in them, also had darkness as well. This was my shame. The darkness in me I never wanted to acknowledge. The feelings I had always had for my whole life.

I fell forward to the ground at that point. The pain I had felt had diminished by then. I tried to rise, but found I couldn't. I looked over myself completely and was shocked. I had somehow turned into a white dragon. I returned my gaze to the dark figure in front of me.

"You are alone young dragon. There are none who can help you. There are none who can save you. Give into the darkness. Submit to it and all the pain will disappear."

I rose shakily to my paws and faced this apparition or whatever it was. I settled into a defensive stance. I readied myself to make a firm stand. When a new voice burst through all the others.

"You're not alone."

There was a banshee like shriek from my left. This shriek hit the creature dead on and sent it flying. It slammed through two structure walls and smashed to a stop at a third one. I glanced to my left and saw a dragon standing next to me. The dragon had snow white colored scales. His underbelly was sliver as were his wing membranes. However his eyes are what got me the most. They were a vibrant sea blue. I had never seen anything quite like them. There was also something else I could not for the life of me place about this dragon. It was something familiar, more than deja vu.

I came out of my meditation with a jolt. I had never had anything like that happen before. It was freaky to an extreme! I could not really understand what it meant at all. I looked myself over to make sure I was still me. Yes I was a human being like I should be. Then that begs the question, what was that vision or whatever it was. I had been a dragon no, question.

I was brought back to reality by a sharp slap to the face. I looked up to see none other than Chief Prowless. I shook my head to finish clearing it.

"Wow thank I really needed that."

I was hit again for that.

"Okay I could have done without that one. What do you want kitty?"

The other cheetahs were on edge and were shifting restlessly.

"You were caught trespassing in the forest. That is enough to sentence you to prison."

I wasn't feeling all that corporative at the moment. The problem with that is… I tend to resort to use of sarcasm when I am like this. I looked bemused at this.

"Trespassing, I had no idea? Prison… well whoopty freaking doo! Why not just throw me in; if you do not wish for me to have fun with insulting sarcasm. *Ahem* I had to missed the 'No Trespassing' sign. You really need to make it more visible you know; otherwise you might give the impression that you like guess."

I said this with as much sarcasm as I could. I continued on.

"Nevertheless, you must have eaten something or did not get enough sleep; because you are rather dim. If you were not, you would not have missing the important point of me taking care of a group of ape in the same said forest. I assume they were trying to set a trap for you lot. The keyword being tried; yet those apes are more likely to catch themselves in their own trap that the ones they are building it for. However, since I did a favor for your pack, a thank you would be nice. But why should I expect that, when it is more likely you would use me for kitty litter."

"Chief Prowless."

Now there was a voice I recognized and was very glad to hear. Spyro came into view along with that green eyed cheetah from before. I think his name was Hunter or something like that.

"Please wait, this creature is a friend of mine."

Spyro and Chief Prowless got to talking. It went on for a bit of time before I decided to speak up for myself.

"Oh do not mind me over here! It is not like being magically chained to this pole is uncomfortable! I just love to be tied up for no reason. However, it is nicer to be blamed for something first before being punished! That is just my opinion."

It was then Hunter took a key from Chief Prowless and walked over to me. He undid the shackles so that I was free. I looked over at Spyro and then put my hands together; my right hand into a fist and my left over my right. Then I bowed to him.

"Spyro am I ever glad to see you my friend. You have my thanks for the help."

Spyro looked at me and smiled.

"It is no problem, but we need to hurry. Warfang is not that far from here."

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yes Bam! There is another chapter done I feel so much better.**

**?**

**Excuse me.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Hmm, oh hello Flare. What can I do for you?**

**Flare**

**Well I was wondering if I would come back in to the story or if I was a one-time thing.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh you come back, don't worry. I have plans to introduce new stuff in the next chapter. You are involved in some of it.**

**Flare**

**Oh okay that sounds good.**


	11. 11 New Friends

**Saber**

**Hello once again everyone. It is nice to be back again.**

**Oryha and Cynder enter**

**Oryha**

**Hello Saber. What are you doing?**

**Saber**

**Well uh I am doing the introduction at the moment.**

**Oryha**

**Why isn't Blackshadow999?**

**Saber**

**I think the boss was showing some new people around.**

**Cynder**

**Yes I think I saw him recently. He was giving a tour to two new dragons I think?**

**Saber**

**Well anyway, My Author does not own any of the Spyro characters nor franchise.**

**Cynder**

**He is borrowing our services and will not and cannot make money on it.**

**Oryha**

**We fictional characters on the other paw belong to our Author and if we are like anyone it is not intended to be offensive.**

**Saber**

**Thank you Ladies I don't think I could have put it better myself. Now on with the story.**

**Grammatical Overhaul Complete. A little fixing and scrubbing throughout as well as some small things I added here and there. **

Chapter 11 Some New Friends

We had finally had made it to the Dragon city Warfang. I found myself gaping at the sight of it. I had surmised the city would be large from all the information I had heard, still this was more than I had expected. I had presumed the city wouldn't be small since we're talking about a city for dragons. The difference in size between dragons and humans was noticeable, though this didn't account for this scale of difference. It was just that the city scale compared to places I had seen… to say in one word, ridiculous. The gate alone had to be at least thirty meters high, maybe more. It was around eighteen meters wide and who knows how thick the slab of metal was. That was just the front gate of the city, and that wasn't around half way up the wall, if that. So it wasn't exactly surprising that my jaw dropped at the sight. I felt like an ant next to a huge house and that was putting it mildly.

I heard a snicker from an all too familiar source. I spun around and glared at Sparx.

"Do you find something funny about this you tiny fruit fly?!"

Before I got an answer, the gate started to open. As I walked through with the group of dragons; I saw the size of the structures fit the scale of the walls and gate when it came to measurements. I however, didn't get long to take in the sights; for I heard a voice call out from farther in.

"Spyro!"

I turned to see a dragon with ebony black scales approaching. His underbelly and wing membranes were a dark gray. The dragon had height of six foot nine as I estimated and a length I would say about seven feet or so. He also had two horns the slightly curved upwards at the ends. As he came closer I saw he had rather starting midnight blue eyes. I leaned slightly to get a glimpse of the dragon's tail blade. It was similar to Cynder's to an extent his tail blade did not curve as much as Cynder's does. The large notch in Cynder's tail blade near base where the blade connects to the tail is smaller in size. Seth tail blade was more like a katana in the way it curved and the end was also like a katana. It was around the same length as Cynder's tail blade. I heard a sigh from my left and glanced over at Sparx.

"What's your problem IC; other than you being yourself of course?"

"It's Seth."

Hhhhhuuuuuuh?! I felt an eyebrow rise at the tone in Sparx's voice. There was dislike obviously, yet there was more to it. It sounded much like the tone of … I wouldn't say hatred really. It was more similar to the infuriating annoyance I had for Sparx's. I had never expected Sparx's to feel that way about anyone… except myself of course! I on the other hand wanted Sparx and I not to get along and went to great lengths to get that result! He was just one of the types of people I didn't like. I looked once again at Sparx, who at the moment was looking at the black dragon. Then everything fell into place and it clicked. His reaction made perfect sense now.

"Ah ha, I get it now. You don't get along with him correct?"

I got a huff in response that I took to be a yes. I was about to retort Sparx for the fun of it; until the black dragon spoke again.

"Oi I see you still have this dragonfly with you. Do you still have any hearing left?"

I felt a grin spread across my face at the comment. I was trying hard not to laugh. But being me; I failed and burst out laughing.

"… Have any hearing …HA HA I will have to remember that one for later use. It is a pure gold insult and I like it!"

The black dragon looked at me curiously; obviously trying to figure out what I was. The look he was giving was very easy to read as most dragons and dragonesses had been giving me the same look. It was then; as Sparx always seem to have the timing to do, that he put in his two cents…

"At least he doesn't come up with weird name like you ape boy."

… Of course his two cents is not needed at all! I glared at him, so it was name calling was it?! Well, then name calling match it shall be he he he!

"If that is a challenge to come up with perfect fitting names for you, then I accept with pride. You foolish firefly, bring it on. I have thought of a huge amount of names for you over the last day! You don't know what you are in for Flying Pyrite!"

"Hairless ape."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue. If this was all he could come up with; I've already won.

"Really relentless rambler is that the best you can come up with? That one got old long ago you need to come up with new and better!"

"You stupid idiot!"

"Better, yet it still is missing… oh what is it… oh yeah relevance! Ya ghastly gossip you have a long way to go!"

By this time the dragons that had been saved were either moving on or watching Sparx and myself. I don't mind an audience; it can make something like this a great deal more fun! Spyro was just hanging his head and Cynder was trying not to laugh. For Spyro and Cynder their reactions were normal now since Sparx and I seemed to do something like this on a daily basis now.

"You ugly grublin!"

I thought for a second; I wasn't sure if that was exactly an insult. I had no idea what a grublin even was. Although, I assumed by the dirty look Sparx received from Spyro; it was rather bad name to use.

"… Well at least you trying different material now, you poor excuse for a flashlight!"

"Ape runt."

"(Sigh) come on is that all you got; ya light bulb with wings?!"

"Foolish forager!"

"Oh now we're getting somewhere! Incessant Chatterbox or would you prefer buffoon of a belcher?! I know which I like better HA HA HA!"

"Fried meat!"

"Duct tape test subject!"

"Cheetah bait!"

"Fly fishing lure!"

"Unlucky Fool!"

"A Waiting Clay Pigeon... All that's needed it the shotgun!"

"You two that's enough. Stop it!"

We looked over to see Spyro, and he wasn't happy to say the least. I suppose it was getting a little out of hand, I guess time to stop.

"If you say so Spyro."

"Alright fine."

Even though we had stopped name calling for the time being, we still glared at one another, dislike evident. I wouldn't opt out on an opportunity to show the dragonfly that I disliked him!

The black dragon was looking from me to Sparx. I couldn't tell if he was trying not to laugh or if it was something else. He looked around the same size as Spyro so I assumed that meant he was approximately the same age as well. Spyro noticed that we were studying each other and broke the silence.

"Oh Seth, this is Saber. He is what is called a human."

Seth looked confused at the second part of Spyro's statement.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you; but what is a hue-ma-and?"

I cleared my throat.

"Well Seth, first it is pronounced 'Human'. Second a human is for lack of better understanding around here, is not an ape although we may look somewhat similar."

"… And the name thing with Sparx?"

I sighed with the acceptance of unfortunate fact and truth.

"That is my way of tolerating the annoying blabber mouth... I mean Sparx."

Seth then sighed in the same manner.

"Yeah, I can understand the tolerating the annoying blabber mouth part."

I looked at him with new found respect! For him to say that in that way, Sparx had to have put him through hell; much like myself! I had a feeling I was going to get along very well with Seth.

Spyro looked at the both of us worried.

"Are you two okay?"

We both nodded in unison.

"Yes just think of that Stupid brother of yours."

Sparx looked at us and shook his head.

"It was bad enough when Saber and Spyro started to say things at the same time. It is worse that you two are starting to do it. Jeeze that is all I need for you two to get on my case at the same time."

"Yeah… do not need to hear that IC! Now shoe fly; you bothering not just me, but most of us!"

Sparx grumbled and flew off to where he goes when he disappears. I shook my head at the annoying fly. I turned to face Spyro, Cynder and Seth.

"Well at least the fly is gone."

Seth nodded in agreement.

"Yes thankfully he is."

Spyro frowned at us.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

We looked at Spyro, then at one another. This was not going to be easy to say to Spyro.

"Spyro… it is not like we… hate Sparx or anything."

Cynder was trying to be nice to Spyro.

"No it is just he is annoying."

This came from Seth.

"I agree with Seth, not to mention he is also overbearing in getting his point across. He is asking for what we give him."

If has to said; why not say it bluntly?! I was not saying that Sparx was evil or anything. I had to admit that Spyro and he were an odd pair. Yet they seemed to complement each other in a way that I could not explain. Sparx was just one of those types that could be described as annoying in every way.

"I don't mean that is bad or anything… exactly. It is that poetic justice idea, or 'you reap what you sow'. Simply put when you annoy or taunt someone, you better expect to receive the consequences of those actions."

Spyro sighed as a reply. I cracked a smile at him.

"Spyro you are a good dragon. You have an odd brother yes. As much as I taunt him, it is a different form of showing I care in a way. So chin up it is okay."

Spyro nodded.

"I guess you are right, my mom always said; just be yourself it is the best any of us can be."

Seth stepped forward then and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Spyro is right. No matter what you may look like just be yourself."

"Well if there is one thing I am good at, it is being myself."

Cynder came to Spyro's side and nuzzled him.

"Sparx will be fine Spyro he always is."

She then kissed him. I rolled my eyes at this. Seth shook his head.

"By the eggs you hatched from Spyro and Cynder; do you have to do that now?!"

I nodded in total agreement.

"Yes I thought I talk with you two about public displays of affection. Yet here you two are doing them, in the middle of the street no less. Please pardon me while I go into an alley and throw up."

===Scene Change===

Spyro and Cynder had parted ways not to long after that conversation. They had asked me to be to the temple at the center of the city in a couple of hours. This left me and Seth together. We were walking down a street with shops of every kind. There was silence between us and it was getting a little awkward.

"So… um… how long have you known Spyro?"

Seth looked at me.

"Oh well it has been around two years now I think."

I thought about what he had just said. Two years would put that a little after Spyro and Cynder beat Malefor if I remember correctly.

"I take it that you two are friends then, yes?"

"Yes, I got to know Spyro well during the time of elemental training."

I was going to go out on a limb and guess the obvious and assume that that is the time dragons learn how to control their respective element.

"What is you element if you don't mind me asking?"

"Shadow."

Yep that is what I figured. His black scales were kind of a dead giveaway to that.

"Hey how do you come up with those names for Sparx? They are so cool!"

I looked at him surprised; he wanted to know how I came with names for Sparx. I liked Seth the more time I spent with him! He obviously liked Sparx as much as I did. Meaning he dislike him a great deal. That was a BIG plus in my view. I thought about his request. Now that I thought about it I really couldn't say how I came up with the names for Sparx. They just popped up or just came to me in my head.

"Well Seth I really…"

I didn't even get to finish answering his question when I felt the increasingly familiar tingle run down my spine. The problem was now a new cold feeling in the air that I couldn't place.

Seth looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Saber are you …"

At that moment something hit my legs and it was freezing cold. I looked down to see both my legs encased in ice from a little below my knees all the way down.

"GOOD GOLLY THAT'S COLD!"

I couldn't help but howl at this ice that was on my legs. No wonder it was cold, ice now encasing my legs. Now the question is; who or what put this ice here and most importantly why?! I twisted around and scanned for the one who had shot ice at me.

"Seth are you okay? This ape did not hurt you did it?"

I turned and saw a blue dragoness at Seth's side. She had dark blue scales on her body. Her scale color did make here aqua green eyes more noticeable. Her underbelly and wing membranes were snow white. She was a tad shorter than Seth, at about six foot eight and her length was six foot eleven. She also had two horns on the back of her head that curved downward slightly. I started working my way down on my observations. She had spikes that started at her horns and continued down her back. I looked to her tail for I had learned not to ignore a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade. Her tail blade looked much like a spearhead that was made out of an ice crystal.

It was rather easy to see that she was the one who had hit me with ice. I sighed to myself quietly. It is just one of those kinds of days again isn't it? I cleared my throat to get their attention and I started talking in a calm tone.

"Excuse me there Miss; may I ask why you froze my legs? Then could you please undo the ice there as well; my feet are getting rather cold, you know."

The dragoness turned to look at me with a mix of surprise and bravery.

"It is odd how you can speak clearly ape, but that is not going to help you."

What is the hell?!

Seth turned to her.

"Cyra, it is okay he is not …"

She interrupted him.

"I got here as fast as I could when word of a hairless ape had gotten in."

Hairless ape… that information had better not be from a dragonfly that I know! If it did then he better be doing his final rites at this time. Because he won't have any time when I find him! Seth looked confused.

"Hairless ape, who told you that?"

"Sparx."

SSPPAARRXX! YOU'D BETTER HAVE SAID YOUR PRAYERS! When I get to you are going to pay for this one IC! You are so going to get it that is a promise! I felt the heat growing in me, without remembering what had started happening lately with strong emotions that I had. My feet got hotter and hotter; the ice began to melt quickly turning into water. Within thirty seconds my legs were free and dry form the ice like it had never been there. I then, got ahold of myself with the patients and discipline I pride myself in having and calmed down. I will be having a long talk with IC soon about this crap!

I took a deep breath and let it out and put my smile back on and looked at Seth. Seth at this moment was looking at me incredulously. I blinked, I had not expected this.

"… Seth what is the matter? You look like you seen a ghost or something."

"How did you do that?"

The dragoness Cyra was looking from me to Seth, then back to me. She then went wide eyed as well staring at my legs. I looked down to see the ice was gone.

"What are you talking about Seth?"

"I am talking about how you melted the ice with fire that came out of nowhere."

(!) Uh oh, Oh dear I had forgotten I have yet to tell anyone about my discovery that I could control elements. At least two so far and I had a hunch that there would be more at some future point. Oh my where do I begin?

"Uh well… I really do not exactly know how I can do that. It just sort of happens when I get strong emotions going, that's all. Still, if you two could please not tell anyone else for the time being, it would be appreciated."

They simply nodded still with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sorry about before, I was not thinking very much at the time."

"Cyra do not beat yourself up about it. It was not your fault."

I could see Seth was trying to help, but by the look of shame on her face it wasn't helping.

"Cyra was it not?"

She snapped back meeting my sight and nodded.

"Look first of all this is certainly not the first time I have been mistaken for an ape, nor unfortunately, do I feel it will be the last. I do not blame you, but if it makes you feel better I forgive for the ice boots. I really think we just got off on the wrong foot or paw… on this meeting, that's all."

She looked surprised at my comment her aqua green eyes shining.

"Let's try this again… without the show. My name is Saber; it is nice to meet you."

"I am Cyra. It looks like you already know my friend Seth."

Seth's eyes did a funny 'U' type motion in their sockets. I would hazard a guess that is an equivalent to an eye roll for a dragon. It was kind of amusing actually.

"Yes Cyra he already knows me and we are getting along fine. You don't need to worry about me or Saber here; as far as I know."

Seth looked at me questionably. I sighed, he had no idea what being around me is like.

"Trust me Seth you have absolutely no idea what being around me entails. Think about what it is like being around Spyro and then multiply that by ten on a good day; a hundred at least on a bad day."

"Oh it is you again."

I turned around and came face to face with a red dragoness.

"Oh my, hello again Flare, nice to see you again."

Cyra stared at me surprised once again.

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes we have met rather recently in fact."

"He helped Spyro and Cynder save everyone a couple of days ago."

Flare giggled slightly.

"I still have to say though I am surprised you stood up to Cynder."

I blushed with embarrassment at this reminder.

"Uh Flare you mind not bring that up please?"

===Scene change===

Seth and Cyra had showed me around for the time I had before Spyro had asked me to be at the temple. Both were happy to show me the way to the temple as well.

"So you actually faced Chief Prowless and with a straight face?"

I glanced at Cyra.

"Uh yeah, I did this morning."

Cyra sighed wistfully. I leaned over towards Seth to whisper him a question.

"Yo, what is the deal with Cyra?"

"'Deal with' what does that mean?"

"Sorry I meant why is she sighing wistfully at me getting into trouble?"

Seth smiled slightly.

"Well Cyra is nice, but what you call trouble she would call adventure."

I nodded slowly. Oh one of those types eh.

"What about you?"

"Well it is not like I hate traveling. It is just the fighting is not something I want to do. I am not a hero."

I gave Seth a once over. He had a big heart, he was kind and selfless. Those two qualities alone were rare, even more so together.

"Seth, if I gave you the impression that I like to hurt others than I am sorry. I do not like to hurt others at all if I do not have to. However I know that there are times that it is necessary to defend others from harm."

I smiles gently.

"Maybe."

"Absolutely Seth! You say you are not the hero type, well let me tell you something. Being a hero is not something that just is happens or is given to you; it is when you chose to do the right thing that you become a hero."

Seth looked like he was mulling over what I had said. It was then we reached the temple and I saw Spyro and Cynder by the entrance way.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder, We're here."

Spyro looked up saw me and came bounding over with Cynder close behind.

"Saber you made it, but what are Seth and Cyra doing here?"

Cyra seemed to come out of her thoughts and faced Spyro.

"I met up with Seth and he introduced me to Saber. He said he needed to come here to meet you. We showed him the way."

I looked at Cyra. I put on a straight face, but I was impressed. She told a convincing story that wouldn't get anyone suspicious of anything that had transpired between the three of us.

I smiled at this as everyone turned to me.

"I just am glad not everyone is wary of me."

Then out from the temple came four large dragons and two dragonesses. I gaped at the sheer size difference between them and Spyro and the others by me. I had to admit to myself I knew Spyro and the others were young still. But… if this shows how much they still have to grow… Holy Crap! They are in for a massive growth spurt sometime soon. I looked up at the Guardians. I don't think there was any other way I could look at them for someone like me. They were huge compared to me. I looked to Spyro and then back to the Guardians.

".. And I thought you were a big one, Goodness."

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Wow thank you all for reading. I have been busy with life and my other story for a while but I cannot let this story die.**

**Saber**

**That is good to hear boss. By the way what is with the new dragon and dragoness in the office?**

**Blackshadow999**

**If you are referring to Seth and Cyra they are new characters that will be working with use here. They were given to the office from a fan of this story.**

**Saber **

**Which one?**

**Blackshadow999**

**It was ****ArcticDragon Rider****.**

**Saber**

**Okay boss, since you say it is good. One other question.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well I guess I have time for one more, so what?**

**Saber**

**Well I noticed I have not seen Sparx lately, not that I am complaining just wondering if you knew where he was?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that, he is …. Preforming a particular task for me at this time, bwahahah.**

**Scream sounds for elsewhere**

**Saber**

**(!) You didn't.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Did what?**

**Saber**

**You know boss, you can be quite the sadist **

**Blackshadow999**

**I have no idea what you are talking about. I am merely teaching Sparx the consequences of complaining or talking back to me.**

**Saber**

**For the record I would not wish that treatment on anyone, not even Sparx.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Dooly noted.**


	12. 12 A Taste of City Life

**Spyro**

**Hey Saber have you seen Sparx?**

**Saber**

**(!) Uh … well Spyro I think he was doing something for my author recently he he.**

**Spyro**

**Like what?**

**Saber**

**(SHIVER) I really could not say.**

**Spyro leaves**

**Saber**

**(sigh) I really don't want to do this to him, but it is better he does not know.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Know what Saber?**

**Saber**

**(!) Oh hey boss. I didn't know you were there.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Indeed so what is better that Spyro not know?**

**Saber **

**Well boss he was asking about Sparx.**

**Blacksadow999**

**Okay what is the problem?**

**Saber **

**I don't like to lie to Spyro.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I don't recall telling you to lie to him.**

**Saber**

**No you just said not tell him the truth which is the same thing in the long run. Then there is the particular method you used on Sparx that … is not nice.**

**Blackshadow999**

**What method that is not nice are you referring to?**

**Saber**

**(Shiver) the R.F.P.M. method.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh yes, you mean the Ripping Friend Pain Machine method. I have become somewhat fond of that one lately. Although I must say I am surprised you knew, how might I ask?**

**Saber **

**Let's just say that the screams for that method are unique and are hard to mistake.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Hmm you know I never really noticed. I am normally too busy enjoying the causing of pain.**

**Saber**

**Yeah maybe you should get some counseling for that, but back to the subject shouldn't you get to the intro boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh good golly you're right. I am sorry for that tirade. I do not own any of the Spyro characters or franchise. I only own my fictional characters and my writing muse. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. I did some fixing and adding but more just formatting than anything else. **

Chapter 12 A Taste of City Life

"Spyro, Cynder, it is good to see you have returned safely."

This came from the green dragon guardian. I wonder if he is the one in charge, it is likely. Now that I had a chance to reflect about it; I have no idea if the dragons have a government system or _hierarchy of some sort. If they did have a government system, is it similar to a governmental system from earth? If it is more a hierarchy then who is the one on the top calling the shots? I was brought out of my contemplation by the black dragoness asking a question._

_"So who is this that you have brought with you? It is a very unusual creature; I have never seen anything exactly like it."_

_Well at least she didn't call me an ape. That is a very rare for me here. I'll take the niceties where I can get them._

"Spectra that's rude to call someone or something unusual. I believe different is the correct term."

I looked to the blue dragon who had spoken. I suppose he was trying to be nicer by saying different instead of unusual. Technically though, both terms mean the same thing in the end; 'tomato or tomato' I guess. Yet, I have been called far worse. It is nice to at least know that there are some dragons that try to be nice. I guess this proves that even with dragons there are all different types.

"Yet Spectra is right of course Cyril. Why this creature is amazing, stupendous, fascinating .."

Oh Man and here I thought there was no one who could come close to out talking Sparx. It appears unfortunately, I was quite wrong. What every deity is listening to me now, help my sanity to stay intact please!

"Enough Volteer, there are more important things to discuss here."

Yeah, I do believe the green dragon would be the leader of this bunch. (Sigh) What is this here, some type of committee or a peanut gallery? I mean come on, do they have to talk about me like I'm not here, even though I am! Well I have got some good bits of information thus far from listening to them. First three names of this bunch so I know half of them now. Second I now know who the head honcho is. That was important information to have. I've found things usually go more smoothly, when you know who is in charge. I leaned over to where Spyro was and started to whisper to him.

"Hey Spyro, tell me are they always like this or is this some sort of special occasion?"

I pointed to the guardians as I said this to imply to whom I was referring to. Spyro winced slightly and that was more than enough to answer my question. This was the norm here at least. This situation was beginning to try my patience. It wasn't as much as Sparx does on a regular basis, but still this was starting to ware on me. I decided it would most likely be better if I spoke up for myself.

"Hey, Excuse me down here all of you!"

I have a voice that can be heard when I have a reason to be. That was shown when my speaking got all of the Guardians' attention and they all looked down at me. I cleared my throat.

"Now that I have your attention, maybe I can clear some things up. I have no doubt that your discussion on me is very interesting however, it is getting awkward for more than just me, I would think."

For once out of the many time I had wished for Sparx not to be present; he was nowhere to be found. Thank goodness! I was glad since my nerves were rather shot at this point from the recent events. I hadn't, haven't and wouldn't need his two cents!

I looked the guardians over once more. First there was the quote 'leader' unquote, the green dragon, still haven't got a name yet for him. I assumed by the color his element was earth. I could already hear the authority he had in his voice. **(a/n I will not describe Terrador, Volteer or Cyril as I assume you all know what they look like, if not pm me or review and say so).** Next was the blue dragon 'Cyril'. He talked kind of like an Englishman in my opinion. By what I had heard and seen he was the logical one of the bunch. If that was true he and I would probably get along rather well. I moved on the next one in the group which happened to be a red dragoness. I didn't have a name or anything for her to call her by. I take a stab at the obvious that her element would be fire. She had yellow orange eyes and looked much like Cynder in figure, just bigger than Cynder. Her scales were a rose red. Her underbelly and wing membranes were a golden yellow color. She had three horns on her head, two on the sides and the third on the top of her head. The two on the sides of her head were where a human had ears and faced to the back at nearly horizontal of her head. They also curved inward slightly as they went back. The one on the top of her head was like the other two in the fact that it face behind. However, it was more like a spike, straight as a line. Her tail blade appeared to be made of three triangular blades that touched each other by the top tip to the bottom right tip of the next blade. She seemed nice enough from what I had seen. At least she didn't seem to think anything bad about me, as she studied me.

Next up in this guardian brigade was they yellow dragon 'Volteer'. If he was anywhere near talkative as Sparx, then I would have to learn to avoid him very quick! Not to say I hate talking or anything. It's just a conversation by an understood and technical definition; requires two people exchanging words and information, not one talking non-stop! Sparx proved the reason that was true very quick for me.

The black dragoness, 'Spectra' stuck out slightly from the rest in several different ways. First her scales were as black as the night sky. Her underbelly and wing membranes were a deep royal blue. Her eyes were crimson which huge contrasts from her scale colors were. She had horns on the sides of the crown of her head. Although they were not white or another color that matched with their scales like most dragons that I had seen would have. The two horns she did have were a little darker than the color of granite. Her horns curved in a semicircular way to the back. Her tail blade was different in a way I had a way that was really weird. It looked like a short sword that was covered in black smoke that flowed like a liquid over the whole blade. She seemed more curious about me than wary of me. That was a better position than the ladder idea.

The last one of the group was the one I could read the least. I've always had the skill and an incredible knack of reading people and their body language. Dragons had very similar signs from body language as humans I had noticed. Yet this grey dragon was either very good at not showing body language or I just couldn't see any that I could read. The grey dragon had scales of a slat grey. His underbelly and wing membranes were an off white. His eyes were a cyan blue and seemed to study me intently. His tale blade was much like Japanese Sodegarami. With two curved blades on the outside and one center blade it was something I would like to avoid coming in contact with. **(A/n if you need a picture to know what I mean look ****Sodegarami on Wikipedia to see a picture it is the middle one).** He was the first dragon with the wind element other than Cynder I had been around, so I didn't know what to think. I focused back to the matter at hand.

"Now I am not some strange creature or a form of an ape. I am a human being. That is different than anything that you have probably seen."

There was silence as response to my explanation. So, I assumed that I should continue.

"Although I can't tell you how I ended up in the 'Dragon Realm' I think Spyro called it. I don't know how to get back to where I am supposed to be or even if it is possible. So if it is okay with all involved I was hoping to stay here for a while till thing become clearer."

There was still mostly silence hanging in the air. It was then when I heard a snicker that turned into a laugh. I turned to see Spectra the black dragoness laughing at I would guess what I said.

"Whatever this one is; I like him. He is very amusing."

Well I guess that can work for the moment. Like the saying goes 'when you have lemons, make lemonade'. I decided to roll with this and see where it would goes and hope it wouldn't blow up in my face. I took a bow as if I had meant this as a performance.

"Thank you for your kindness my dear lady. I have a good amount of acts I can perform if you wish for more."

I then saw that the green dragon was glaring in a manner I had gotten from Master Kai before and knew it meant that it was time to be serious.

"However it will have to wait for another time perhaps ma'am."

I turned to the green dragon.

"I meant what I said I do not know how I got here or how I can get back to where I was if it is possible."

"It is not that we do not believe you."

"Come now Terrador he doesn't seem to be a bad chap. Why not?"

This came from the blue dragon Cyril. Was this going to come down to some sort of vote or something of the like? Well I had at least two out of six votes that would be in my favor from the start if it came down to voting.

"It sounds like it would be fine. He looks like the good sort."

That was form the red dragoness. This was looking even more promising for me, three votes on my side. I just needed one more, and then I would be okay I think. That is if dragons go on majority votes, which I hoped they did at this point. Terrador would be one I very much doubt I could sway. He was obviously stubborn and that was something I was unfortunately familiar with and wasn't very good at dealing with. Funny as it is, since I was rather stubborn myself, but that was how it worked. Maybe I could convince Volteer to help me somehow. The grey dragon was still one I could not get a feel for at all. It was weird; I could normally get something on everyone, but not on this one.

It was then my stomach gave a loud rumble and I remembered it had been a good deal of time, since breakfast now that I recall. I had a full day so far. What with the misunderstanding with the cats and that vision. I still couldn't get that vision out of my mind. It hadn't been a dream. It felt much more real than that. What it had been or what it meant I couldn't begin to imagine. I shook my head to clear it and focused at the point that I could understand without difficulty. I was hungry and the best way to change that was to eat. Besides it was quickly becoming evening; meaning it was time for dinner. Ah simple logic at its best!

"Hey!"

The guardians looked down at me again.

"You can keep talking about me as long as you want. I just have one thing to say at this time and that is where does one go to get some food around here? I am hungry and it is time for dinner anyways."

I looked to Spyro for help. He looked at me about to say something when his stomach growled. It would seem he had the same problem to solve as I did.

"Well the meal hall it this way."

Spyro bowed to the guardians and started down the steps from the temple. I thought that I might as well follow suit and so I bowed to the guardians and followed Spyro.

===Scene Change===

Warfang itself of what I had seen was built on three tears with the outer wall coming up to the level of the second tear. The dragon temple was built on the highest tear along with living quarters for the younger dragons that I assumed were in training. The meal hall was a building on the second tear, but very close to the third. The building itself wasn't small and could I would think house a good number of dragons at a time.

Spyro, Cynder, Seth, Cyra and I entered the hall which was already busy with many dragons eating. It seemed we weren't the only ones that were hungry at this time.

After we had all gotten food Seth spotted a plateau for us to eat at. It appeared that dragons see little need for chairs when they eat. I guess it makes sense since they have four legs to work with where I have two arms and two legs instead. I however, wasn't complaining with food in hands, I would make due with a discomfort or two.

It was at that time, that my bad luck decided to make an appearance. It came in the form of a group of dragons coming into my peripheral vision. They were at the moment making their way towards us and they didn't look friendly to me.

"Hey who let this weird ape in here?"

I sighed and shook my head in annoyance. I put down the tray of food I was carrying. It wasn't the insult that I had a problem with it was the tone of superiority that irked me. This dragon was turning out to be a prime example of a bully. I hadn't had to deal with this kind of crap for a long while; for good reason. The leader of the group a yellow dragon looked at me then at Spyro.

"Listen Purple you shouldn't be around this freak ape. It is not good for you."

Oh hell, I had forgotten how freaking annoying this can be. Well the usual should work in this just as it has before. I had more than my fair share of bullies back in school, at least at first. Yet I put down bullies far more than they were able to do anything to me. It had been a period of time since I had dealt with a bully; I suppose I should make sure I still got my skills to show them their place. I came up with some rather effective methods that got them to give me a wide birth afterwards. I saw they weren't paying attention to me. That was their first mistake. So, I stepped back so I stood slightly behind them. I had grabbed one of the trays that were for holding food and placed the said tray right behind the right hind leg of the yellow dragon. I had learned a long while ago how to move without anyone hearing or noticing me. I slid back to where I had stood when this had started as if I had always been there. I had picked up my tray and sat at the 'table' that Seth had pointed out. I noticed Seth looking at me a little strangely along with Cyra. I sat Indian style at the table. I did this all calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary so that I wouldn't attract attention. While I all the while listening for the sound I knew was coming.

I wasn't disappointed. Around five seconds later there came a sound of sliding metal and then a crash. I couldn't help, but smile in satisfaction at my work. That yellow dragon had slipped on the tray I place so that he would and he landed on his back. He was embarrassed as I had aimed for with my plan. It served him right. He had acted so superior and had flaunted that point. I had seen the type before. The kind who impresses upon others that it is good fortune that everyone breathes the same air as them and so on. I merely showed him the truth of the real world. I had put many bullies in their place by these kinds of methods. Although the said bullies could never prove that I was the one who had done the deed. Once they knew I had, they began to give me space and avoid me. It wasn't fool proof exactly. Some bullies took a few experiences to get the message. Still it was very effective at getting the desired result.

I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I was just unable to stand by and watch bullies get their way at the expense of others. I just had a creative way to put them in their place without getting caught. I snicker quietly to myself.

"I still got it, I see."

I put on a face as if not a thing had happened with the yellow dragon. I glanced over my shoulder at Spyro.

"Hey Spyro you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat. Ignore the interruption it is not worth it, just sit down and eat."

I got out my switch blade and started eating as the other sat at the table with me. Seth was on my right and Spyro on my left. I felt Seth still looking at me and so put down my utensils and looked over to my right.

"What's the matter Seth, something on your mind?"

"Well … why did you do that? Those dragons will come after you because of that."

I was impressed Seth had noticed that I had set the 'slip' the dragon had taken.

"You assume that they will figure out it was me in the first place. They see me as a dumb ape freak as I believe they put it. It is a classic case of superiority complex; look down on others to make yourself feel better. I just have a problem with that kind and so put them in their place. If on the off chance they do and as you say come after me, then let them. They will find I was being courteous and very nicely mannered today. There has been many a bully that has tried to get back at me and all have failed. So I don't see how they will be any different."

===Scene change===

After the meal the five of us went back to the temple. The day had been going very nicely so far. Unfortunately it was at the temple that changed. We were in sight of the temple when I suddenly had a shiver run down my spine and the vein on my forehead started to pulse. This horrible sick feeling running through me, the vein on my forehead pulsing like this it is all too familiar. There is only one who can trigger this feeling. That one can be said in one word namely 'Sparx'. I looked ahead and just as my newly developing instincts had predicted was Sparx at the temple waiting for us. I heard Seth sigh to my left as I had no doubt he spotted Sparx as well.

"Oh this is just wonderful …"

"Finally I found you all, you left me behind."

I swear whenever he opens his mouth there comes nothing, but trouble.

"As I recall you persistent pest, you left us all on your own. So don't accuse us of leaving you IC."

"I can agree with that."

That came from Seth. We all started to walk towards the temple and all the way Sparx jabbered on. The inside of the temple we preceded down the main hallway. We eventually came to a large door and inside were the guardians. I had a feeling this was going to be long and tedious.

When we were all seated I looked around at the guardians to gage their reaction. The blue dragon Cyril was the farthest to the left was calm and looked like this was nothing to worry about. That was at least encouraging to start with. The next one was the red dragoness. She showed her fangs in what I guess could be a smile for a dragon. At least that is what I hope that was, those fangs were fairly long and I assumed sharp as well. I have not gotten close enough to find out if dragon fangs are sharp or not and I have no intention to do so anytime soon. In the middle was the green dragon Mr. Leader. His face was blank as I looked at him. I hoped that meant he was willing to give me a chance.

To the right of Terrador was the black dragoness Spectra. She had a look of bemusement on her face. That was a good sign; she seemed to have taken a liking to me at our last meeting. I was hopeful so far. Then there was Volteer to the right of Spectra. I really did not know how much of a talker he was, I just hoped it wasn't anywhere near as much as Sparx. I don't think my sanity would be able to survive that. It was bad enough with Sparx. I really did not need another talker like him. The farthest to the right was the grey dragon. He was the one other than Mr. Leader that I really couldn't say what he thought about me.

"Well then let us begin I am Terrador."

"I am Cyril."

"I am Solara."

"I am Spectra."

"I am Volteer."

"I am Huron."

===After the meeting===

Night had fully fallen by the time we had gotten out of the meeting with the guardians. Spyro, Cynder, Seth, Cyra and I left the room with the guardians. Sparx was chatting up a storm; still I really don't count him as a part of the group at the moment. He was the comic relief and I don't see that changing any time soon.

The others were chatting among themselves about the meeting with the guardians. I was just glad to be out of that room. The guardians had asked question after question for hours. They asked about everything, from what kind of family I had to what the world was like in general. Some of the questions were easier to answer than others and there were those I had to kindly refuse to answer. I wasn't keeping secrets; it was just there were subjects that I didn't like to talk about such as my 'family'! I don't know if dragons would understand my situation. Whether it was my uncle and the relationship I had with him. Answering the questions of the guardian was in my opinion was worse than the time I had to appear before the school board. I mean it had been for something I hadn't started, yet I can't deny that I certainly finished it! Now that I think back on that I just am surprised I wasn't expelled or at least suspended. It had resulted in four bullies ending up in the hospital. However, that is a story for another time.

As we headed down the hall we were currently in I started to take note that dragons we going into the rooms that branched off this hallway. The rooms must be sleeping quarters if I hazard a assumption. I guess the majority of dragons and dragonesses sleep at the temple. It could explain why the temple was so large.

Spyro was in the lead of our group followed closely by Cynder. Seth was on my left and Cyra was to my right. I glanced up to see Sparx was still hovering and chattering. I often wonder does he know that most of us stop listening to him long ago. We continued our way for around two minutes and then we turned down a corridor on the right. At the end of the corridor there were five doors to rooms for us all.

It had been a long day and I was tired from all that had happened. I looked again at Spyro and Cynder seeing they were as good as glued together. I had a bad feeling that if I kept quiet about what I thought at this point I would regret it the whole night. I unfortunately didn't have any earplugs with me. So I spoke up.

"Hey all."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I need to say some things while we are all together. For a lack of better words for it ground rules."

I cleared my throat and turned to Sparx first.

"Rule number one! IC you DO NOT enter my room for any reason period. There is no room for argument on that. A rule I recommend you follow strictly. I warn you there will be consequences should you fail to do so. I can promise you will not like them. So don't go crying to Spyro if you get into trouble."

I took a deep breath and turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro, Cynder, I have an impression or you can call it intuition if you like. That though you may start out in two separate rooms; yet you will certainly end out in the same one before the morning comes. I would say most likely in the same bed as well. I have no problem with that since we are not in public. So my point that I am getting at is this. If you are going to go at it, please just keep in mind that there are others trying to sleep. So just keep it down if you would. I really do not want to listen to you two mating the whole night. It just does not interest me in the slightest, no offense."

I could see a faint blush on Spyro's face. His purple scales hid red fairly well I guess. Cynder on the other hand was a different story. Her black scales did nothing to that effect. In fact her scales seemed to enhance the blush. The red was clear on her cheeks that was for sure. Cyra burst out laughing at their embarrassment. Seth looked at me curiously.

"How do you do that?"

I looked over at him.

"Huh, do what?"

"Know what others are thinking."

It dawned on me what Seth was talking about now. He was referring to my ability to read people like I do.

"Well it does not have to do with knowing what another is thinking. It is more reading the signs that are presented usually in the form of body language. I have found that body language is pretty much the same between humans and dragons. I just happen to be very good at reading those signs."

Seth gave me a blank stare. Okay… I suppose case and point would be better at showing what I am talking about.

"Well … for this instance I observed that Spyro and Cynder were sticking very close to one another as they have been the whole day I would bet. I also guess that this is one of the few times Sparx does not get between them. So I cannot exactly blame them for wanting to do so."

"You got all that from just watching?"

"A good portion of it, intuition tends to make up the rest. However, you would be surprised how often I am right."

"What is into-wish-son?"

I smiled at this. I know Seth is trying to say what I do right, but it is quite funny how some sounds on the pronunciation come out. Maybe it had something to do with a dragon's tongue.

"Intuition is… well the best way I can put it is more going on a hunch or what I get off the observations I have and roll with it."

I said this as I went through the door in the center.

"Good night everyone I'm turning in."

===Seth's POV===

I watched as Saber closed the door behind him. He was definitely not an ape, by the Chronicler's horns. I still did not understand a lot of what he said. He talked in a fashion I have never heard before. Although it was clearer than the apes' speech it was still different. Then there were all the odd sounding and unknown words he uses. I looked over at Spyro and Cynder to see they were still blushing from what Saber had said. I smiled at their reaction. Saber had certainly gotten it right spot on as the moles would say. They did tend to end out in the same room by the morning most of the time. I had to agree with Saber though it was time to get some sleep. I went through the door right of the center one that Saber had gone into. Closing the door behind me with a flick of my tail, I went to the bed and lay there thinking over the day's events.

I thought back to the meeting with the guardians. It was rare for dragons to meet with multiple guardians, let alone all current six especially with them as busy as they are. I mean with Spyro and Cynder I understand. They were unique in ways the rest of us were not so much. Spyro was a rare purple dragon and Cynder was a black dragoness that could use multiple elements. Then with all those two have done in their lives so far, it was no wonder why. By the egg I hatched from wished I could do something amazing like them.

The guardians have been looking for two more dragons or dragoness to fill the position of poison and fear element guardians as of late. No one had been chosen yet, but then there were few adults yet with those two elements. I mean Spectra is the oldest dragoness with the shadow element, yet she is not that old. I guess I am thinking too much about all this.

I was interested on some of the questions that the guardians had asked Saber. The world he came from sounded so different from the Dragon Realm. Saber talked about structures made out of stone that went high into the sky that you could not see the top. Then the small boxes that had the ability to talk to someone that was not in the same room. I think he called a Pho-no or something. It all sounded like magic to me.

Hearing all of that makes me wonder how he got here. I know Saber said that he does not know how he got here. The other question is why is he here? I have seen enough in my life to know that everything happens for a reason, even if that reason is known only by the ancestors.

I am just glad he is my friend. He likes Sparx as much as I do. It is wonderful to have someone who understands how annoying Sparx is, even if he is not a dragon.

I remember Saber talking about his journey to get here. The parts I had heard were hard to believe. Maybe Spyro could tell me more tomorrow. I hope I could ask Spyro for some more detail on that. Yet who but the ancestors knew what tomorrow would bring. I guess there is no use worrying about it.

My head sank to the pillow as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Thank you all for your support. It does help me have the motivation to keep this going. I do not know when the next chapter will be done. Lately my life is chaos between school and work it is nuts. So we shall see. If you have any ideas you would like to see or just think would be funny write a review or PM me.**


	13. 13 Solving One Problem Only Seems to

**Blackshadow999**

**Hey everyone I (sound of many guns clicking ammo into place) Crap! WHAAAA!**

**Gun fire commences **

**(Blackshadow999 jumps behind desk and over turns said desk)**

**Blackshadow999**

**HOLD YOU FIRE!**

**Gun fire continues**

**Blackshadow999**

**My friends say I am an idiot to keep guns and other weapons in my desk, but this is one of the reasons why. (grabs a concussion grenade from a draw and a AK47 from another)**

**Concussion grenade thrown and seconds after explodes**

**Blackshadow999**

**(fires some rounds from the AK47) I SAID HOLD YOUR GOSH DARN FIRE DANG IT! I know that some of you are a tad bit mad for me taking so long for this chapter. I apologies for that. Now everyone put your pistols, assault rifles and shotguns down. Let us be civil about this and give me a chance to explain.**

**Sound of guns hitting the floor**

**Blackshadow999**

**Huff huff Thanks. Once again I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter done and posted. My life has been hell for a while and is starting to get somewhat better. The people in this office *cough Sparx cough* have been asking for time off and that is always problematic for time constraint. I will be cracking the whip in future. ****Anyway I do not own any of the Spyro Characters or the franchise. I do own my fictional Characters and if they remind you of someone it is not meant to offend anyone. Now everybody take you guns and get out of this office before I get out my Black Widow sniper rifle please.**

**The crowd leaves with guns**

**Blackshadow999 **

**Oh Man! Who is going to clean up my office now it is a mess? I need to tell security to be more attentive on their checks and to add some metal detectors. (Sigh)**

Chapter 13 Solving One Problem Only Seems to Bring More

I woke up slowly the next morning as the sunlight came through the window. I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the sleep. I was then I noticed that the room was a bit different than it was last night when I got in. There was a single vertical line along the far wall. I blinked not sure if I was seeing things due to still waking up or if I was really seeing it. As the line did not disappear I took that to mean it was real. My mind was becoming clearer now that I was more awake and so processing more clearly. I now recognized the line as a length of fishing line however it was not one line but two lines that were so close that they looked like one line. It was the same kind that I had a reel of in my pack, for emergency of course mind you. I noted that the fishing line was tied to the left end bed post. I followed the line as it ran from there to the torch bracket on the wall to my left. It was wrapped around in such a way that the bracket acted as a pulley. My mouth opened on its own as I looked at the sight I was observing. From there the line continued upwards to a hook that I would guess was for hanging something. Although there was nothing there right now, but in this instance was used as another pulley of sorts. The next object in this apparatus as this was becoming was the ceiling torch fixture and the line ran through that using the fixture as a support. I craned my neck as I continued to follow the line from the ceiling fixture. The two lines split shortly after the ceiling bracket, one went to the torch bracket on the left of the door and the other went to the right bracket.

My gaze came to a halt at the sight that I was not really expecting yet I was not surprised to see at the same time. It took me a second to take in what I found between the two brackets by the door. I should have known that this was coming. There bound with duct tape from mouth to bottom was none other than the biggest annoyance in my life lately. The one who was the bane of my sanity, and mental faculties, the one that oh so rarely listens to what others says. Yes Sparx the dragonfly. He seemed to be out cold or maybe just sleeping. With Sparx I can never tell if he was faking or if he was serious with what he does. The two lines of fishing line were tied tightly to the loops in the duct tape on either side. These held duct tape that bound Sparx in place between the brackets. I just stared for the moment. I didn't know whether to be mad at Sparx for breaking the rule I set down or to laugh at him for what had happened as the result of him breaking the said rule.

I had to admit to myself I was very surprised at the apparatus that had been conceived here. I have been told by some friend of mine at the dojo that I do very 'odd' things in my sleep. I thought that they were saying I talked in my sleep and said weird things or something like that. However, one time my said friends recorded what kind of things I do and I found out that when they said 'odd', they were being nice about it for it was an understatement quite literally that I do really odd things when I am asleep. It is probably the reason I have a lock on my door at my uncle's house, for the reasons of survival of him and me. The apparatus in the room that had been constructed was a prime example of the said point. Yes I have no doubt I built it while I slept, every piece of it in fact. Yet I can recall doing absolutely none of the planning, if there was any or the building thereof. My subconscious is a rather interesting thing in a few ways that's for sure. That was especially true when my subconscious was left to its own devices as it often was.

I came out of my thoughts to see Sparx awake and most likely trying to understand what was going on. I sighed at the futile attempt that Sparx was putting up and smiled. If I had built it, good luck getting out of it sucker. I was extremely good at building traps whether awake or asleep. It was a skill I had acquired over the years.

"You know, saying I told you so … just doesn't quiet say it."

Sparx just glared at me in response. I shook my head. "I believe my exact words were and I quote, 'I warn you there will be consequences should you fail to do so. I can assure you will not like them. So don't go crying to Spyro if you get into trouble.' End quote. So don't blame me for this. Although, I kind of like you in this position. It feels rather satisfying to see you pay the price for not listening for once. If only I had a video camera to record this moment for the times I need a pick-me-up."

I swung my feet around and placed them on the floor and stretched. I had not had as good a night sleep as I did the last night in a long while, certainly not in the Dragon Realm. I took a deep breath and let it out and looked back to Sparx struggle with a smile. _'What better way to start the day, than to teach Sparx a valuable lesson_.' I thought to myself.

I stood up and went to the end of the bed where the two length of fishing line were tied. "Sparx let this be a lesson to you. It is wise to listen to me now and then, please do keep that in mind."

I undid the knot and the fishing lines lost their tension and Sparx dropped to the floor with an audible thump. I walked to the door grabbing my pack on my way. I stopped for a second at the door and looked down at Sparx.

"I would wish you good luck on getting out of that, yet I would like a quiet morning for a change. So I will not wish you luck nor help you at this time, see you later ha ha ha."

I stepped over Sparx who was still bound in duct tape and exited the room.

I wondered through the halls of the temple. I was partially exploring and partially just wondering for the hell of it as I do sometimes. As I saw no other dragons or dragonesses while I walked I assumed that it was still a tad early in the morning. Then again I had always been an early riser. The first up is the first to train and tends to get the best equipment and less distraction. I had learned that lesson a long time ago at the dojo from watching the older students. After I had wonder a while I found some stairs going down to the floor below and took them. I had to say this temple was very large. I had been wondering the halls of it for at least an hour and that was only one floor.

As I continued to walk I came across a door slightly ajar and looked in. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight that I found. It was like I was a kid on Christmas morning. The room itself was huge. It had to be for training with the array of equipment in the room. There was everything from sparing areas to practice dummies for targets, to even an obstacle course of sorts. Now this is what I am talking about, finally a room I knew the function and am more than happy to put to good use. It was as close to home as I was likely to get for the time being. As I spent a great deal of time at a dojo and so considered it home, this was similar. The bonus here was since it was just me so I use all of this equipment and the whole room to my heart's content. I could also try to hone the two elements I was able to control at this time. I put my pack down and begun to stretch for the work out I would do this morning.

After the through warm up I grabbed Yubashiri and drew the blade. I took a deep breath and settled into the Chūdan-no-kamae stance. My blade at a 45 degree angle in front of me my feet set shoulder width apart. It was a good stance that I could switch from defense to offense or vice versa quickly and effectively. I focused and cleared my mind as I had a habit of when I started to practice and train. I started with the basics as I normally did like downward swings and diagonal cuts. After going through the forms I was satisfied with the work and so I came back to the Chūdan-no-kamae stance.

I tried to think on how I got the elements of fire and electricity to come out. Fire was rather easy to summon or work with. All I had to do was thinking of Sparx pushing my buttons more than he normally does. Now I will admit that Sparx has a way that I cannot explain or fathom to get under my skin like no other. So for him to push my patients past my tolerance point is not hard for him. I can say that from growing experience now. That was how fire came to me before so it should happen again. At least that would be how logic would dictate. So I thought about how Sparx had pushed my buttons Yesterday afternoon and the familiar boiling anger came to my mind. The fire came at the same time with a quiet roar. It encompassed Yubashiri making it as a blade of fire. I was once again thankful that Yubashiri was made of Carbon Steel, since the metal had no problem heat. So Yubashiri would not melt from the fire nor lose its strength or sharpness. I rushed over to one of the dummies I had set up and hit it with a horizontal slice. The cut was fluid and easy with no resistance. With the fire that was around Yubashiri I could cut through with ease like a hot knife through butter. The dummy was cut in half and the top half fell to the floor. I calmed down and cleared my mind and the fire around Yubashiri disappeared as well. This seemed simple and rather straight forward. When I felt heated anger then fire responded to me.

Electricity was a little harder for it was not anger, but something different. I tried to think to remember how it felt when electricity had run through me. That guy Asreyel had been not just dodging the questions I had been asking, he had plain not answered me and to add insult to injury he said my questions had been foolish. It had been extremely annoying, I recall that clearly. I look down to see Yubashiri was now covered in arcing bolts of electricity. Yubashiri's guard thankfully blocked the electricity from transferring to me, as it was made of a metal that did not conduct electricity. I raised my blade then, made a downward swing of my blade. A bolt of electricity ran along the floor and shot to the bottom half of the dummy and it flew at the wall. Okay electricity reacts to extreme annoyance check. I would have to be careful on handling elements as this idea was proving. Elements did thing that the wielder did not always intend. Yet now I was getting to understand how the elements would react to me to an extent. I recall something my master would often tell me, 'Base emotions are powerful yet they lack focus, disciple and control. One must delve deep to find the true feeling that is there. When that is found then will power comes that you can't imagine.' So anger and annoyance are only the first step on manipulating the elements. That means I have a long way to go surely.

I had been practicing using the two elements for a little over an hour when I heard the first stirrings other than my own that morning. I decided to call it good on practicing using elements for the moment and sheathed Yubashiri. I thought it best that Seth and Cyra be the only one to know that I could control elements for the time being. My life was more than complicated enough for now. Besides, there is a lot I can still do in here other than element manipulation. I have learned that I can be very good with the skill of improvisation when I have good motivation.

I went to the far side of the room where the equipment that was not in use was stored to see what I could work with. It was then I noticed a group of twelve poles that were around nine to ten inches in diameter and a little over six feet in height. An idea came to mind that involved the said poles. So I moved all twelve poles, not at the same time of course. I got them set in an area of about eight feet by six feet so that there was about two feet between each pole. I also set a platform by the pole so that I could get on top of them for the exercise I had in mind. Now with the set up done I climbed on the box that I was using for a platform. I then got to the top of one of the outside pole of the rectangular set up. There was barely enough room on the top of the pole for half of both of my feet to be on as I stood. However the point of this exercise was controlled fluid movement and balance, mostly balance though. I took a deep breath and made a little hop so that I was standing completely on my right foot. I then began my martial arts training regimen. I did kicks and threw strikes with my hands. I moved from pole to pole while I went through the motions, maintaining my balance as I went. I never missed a step. That was from the near thirteen years I had been training in martial arts.

I heard voices outside the room followed by the door opening. That however did not disrupt my focus. I prided myself and rightfully so on being calm and focused to the point that it was hard to phase me. I have developed a very strong mental focus while training.

"My, you are up certainly early."

I landed on a pole top on my left foot and held my balance. I didn't move a muscle, so that I could pause and not fall. I had heard that voice yesterday. I looked over to the speaker. It was Spectra the Shadow Guardian along with Seth next to her. Seth was looking at me wide eyed and jaw dropped. I smiled at them both.

"Well, yes I am up at a time that some might consider early. Yet I am usually up early by force of habit. I would think it is most likely due from getting up around dawn every day for years. I could be wrong, but that is my guess."

Spectra chuckled at my explanation. "Is that so?"

I nodded slowly in response to Spectra's question. I had noticed Seth who was still wore the same slack jawed expression. "Seth unless that is some kind of jaw exercise to prepare for breakfast that I don't know about, then I recommend you close your jaw post haste. You look like a slack jawed idiot. I would rather not that Sparx gain competition in the idiot department, no personal insult intended."

At the mention of Sparx and what I had said Seth immediately closed his jaw to gain a confused look. He seemed to get the confused expression at times when I talked with him.

"What do you mean poe-sta hay-st and what is a slack jawed idiot?"

I blinked at the question. I keep forgetting that the human language and the draconic language may be similar in several ways. However the draconic language did not as I was discovering have slang as English does. The other difference I was noticing was that where English is a language is one that relies on inference where the draconic language is one of blunt meaning.

"Well, a slack jawed idiot would be someone who gawks at things in an obvious manner. As for the term 'post haste' for all intents and purposes means immediately."

Seth looked like he was thinking on what I had said. I thought it was a good time to change the subject. I hopped over to the next pole then down to the box then to the ground to be on a closer level to Seth at least since Spectra was a good deal larger than Seth.

"So what are you two doing together this early in the morning, if you don't mind me asking?"

Seth looked away in embarrassment. Spectra giggled at Seth's reaction then faced me.

"We often spend the early mornings walking together. One of the few times we get to spend together in the day."

I nodded in understanding, starting to get the point that Spectra was saying and Seth was embarrassed about. Now what was confusing me was why Seth was embarrassed to say the relationship between him and Spectra. It was rather obvious to me now.

"Okay, so siblings spending quality time together, that's cool."

Seth whipped back to me surprised at my statement.

"Wait how do you know that …"

"You and Spectra are brother and sister? Well perhaps it may be the many resemblances you two share from your sires. It could be the way you act around Spectra. Then again it could also be the way she treats you like a younger brother. I don't know, take your pick."

Spectra giggled again.

"He did get the facts right, though how he does it I don't know."

"Observation is key and at least for humans family tends to have resemblances in appearance. Then siblings just have a different way of treating one another. It is that simple really."

Everything was going fine. Unfortunately as my luck would have it, Sparx came into the room at that time. I glanced over at him then took a second look trying not to laugh at him. There was still adhesive that was left from the duct tape on him.

"I have to admit IC not bad. It took you a little over two hours to get out of your predicament. I was going to guess that it would be at least three hee hee."

Sparx glared at me as I glared back at him. It was as if we were both daring the other to bring it and make the next move. Spectra and Seth just stared at us both trying to understand what was going on.

"How dare you."

I was taken aback at that statement. "How dare I? Now don't place the blame for your trouble on me you tenacious trouble maker. I gave you a clear, unmistakable warning last night. You just chose not to heed it IC."

It was at this time that Spyro and Cynder entered the room. Spyro looked from me to Sparx and shook his head. I continued where I had left off before they came in the room.

"It is not my fault you are foolish enough not to listen to warnings. It was you clearly choosing to do it; no one else forced you to do it. So don't you 'how dare you' me annoying airhead."

"Controlling master."

"Ah so it is back to the name calling is it? So be it you egotistic fly."

"Unwelcome luck bringer."

"Badminton alternative birdie. Ooo B.A.B, I love it."

"Failed Student."

I froze, that was more than just mean. I felt a wave of cold anger flow over me. I felt my left eyelid begin to twitch.

"That was as we humans put it 'below the belt' IC. I really, really, recommend you reconsider the direction your insults are going."

My voice had gained a sharp edge as I spoke. I was shaking with fury at what Sparx had said. My breathing was ragged form anger. It had hurt more than it had the first few times. I had been called that name before a long time ago, not too long after I had started at the dojo. It had been meant as a way to say I did not belong there. Whether Sparx meant this in the same way, I did not know. However, the memories of that experience still haunt me serving as a reminder of the horrible earlier times in my life.

I glanced over at Spyro and studied him. It seemed he had understood my meaning of what I had said to Sparx. Sparx on the other hand …

"No I meant what I said. Your master would be disappointed in what you have done you till now I don't doubt."

The voices of the students who had thrown those insults echoed in my mind.

"_You don't belong little brat."_

"_He is an embarrassment to the dojo."_

"_It would be better if he weren't here."_

"_What a failed student."_

That was crossing a line that should not be crossed. It was like something in me had snapped. He was not just insulting me any longer. He was insulting my Master. If not for my master I would not be the person I am now or likely alive at this time. Master had helped me in ways no one had before. So NO ONE insulted him in front of me! I rushed forward and grabbed Sparx and began to squeeze.

"You listen Sparx, and you better listen well! I will only say this once without enforcing my point in a not nice way. You can insult me as much as you want. However no one and I mean no one insults my master in my presence and gets away with it. If not for my master, I … let's just say you don't want to know how much worse off I would be than I am now. You got that?"

I let go of Sparx who was quite. A rarity for him, but it seemed he got the message I had given. Yet with the mood I was in now I knew I could not train and make it worth my while or time. Once again Sparx had irked me and it would be pointless to do anything to him. I let him go and let out a deep sigh.

"Ah dang it, now I am in a foul mood. I can't train effectively in this kind of mood. Oh well I guess that means that training is done for the time being. Thanks IC."

I walked to the door, picking up my pack on my way. I left the room and went down the hall to the main door to the temple and exited the temple. I needed time and distance from everyone specifically Sparx. Otherwise I may end up killing that fly and I really did not want to do that to Spyro. So my normal way of cooling down was what I did. I walked and walked some more to clear my head.

===Seth's POV===

Wow I don't think I have seen Saber that mad. I mean yes I have only known him for around a day, however he did not seem like someone who lost their temper easily. When Cyra froze his legs, he took it like it was nothing to worry about. I was about to follow after Saber when Spectra stopped me with her paw.

"I think it is better to leave him alone for a time Seth."

I looked at Spectra to see she was giving me a look she had on occasion, which mean to listen to what she said. I nodded in agreement though I still was a little worried about him. I sighed and turned to face Sparx.

"Okay Sparx first what did you do earlier to Saber? Then why did you have to push that far? An annoying pain I know you can be and good at getting under one's scales as well. However, even you know there is a point that is too much and that was going too far. Saber was mad about what you said, that is clear. Why I have no idea, not that it matters at the moment."

Sparx just hovered for a moment. "I will not talk about what he did this morning."

Spyro gave Sparx a stern look then turned to me. "Whatever it was not what moved things to this point. Seth I think Saber go mad at Sparx because Sparx was talking bad about the one who taught him how to fight. My brother should know better than to insult someone that another respects."

Sparx snorted at that. "Come on it was not that bad."

Spyro looked a little mad at Sparx. "You should know how high Saber's respect is for his master. The way he talks about him shows that. His master is as important to him as Ignatius was to me."

Spectra cleared her throat. "Now everyone that is enough of this conversation. I do not doubt that Saber will be fine. He seems resourceful and able to take care of himself. There is work to do today for all of us."

That was Spectra for you. One moment she was easy to amuse and joked around with everyone the next she was completely serious. She could read a situation or conversation and tell if intervention was needed. She could be responsible when she needed.

===Saber's POV===

I had gone from the temple to the lower tier of the city as much to get some distance as to do some exploring. I had originally planned to explore the city today if the opportunity arose. With the events with Sparx this morning it just worked out that I got to explore alone. I started taking note of city's people and structure style. The style was unlike any I had seen or even heard about before. As for the people, being the only human here in the city if not the realm I stuck out like a sore thumb. I got weird looks from many, although I was starting to get use to that. I mean between the cats/cheetahs and the moles, I suppose that human beings would look out of place in that mix.

With all the observations I was making I was getting a lot of information. As I have observed many times at school, dojo and other places there was an undeniable fact. If you want to know what a place is really like, go to the lowest or poorest class or area of it to see how those who are there are treated. That fact in mind, I was seeing that the dragons were good to all kinds of people. Most of the lower tier had moles living there. There were also many shops and a market kind of feel. This really spoke well of the dragons running of things.

I had by this time cooled down somewhat. Although, that is not to say that I had forgotten what Sparx had said by any means. However, I was coming to the conclusion it was not worth blowing up about at this time. Whether or not that would be true later was a different story, but I will decide on that when the time comes. It was not that I hated Sparx per say. He just annoyed the hell out of me without much effort and for me that is very rare for another to do. So the less I have to think and worry about Sparx the better off my life was.

I started to look at what kind of shops there were here. There was everything from food shops to jeweler stores. There seem to be shops for almost everything one could want. I came to what looked like a weapon or armory type store a little way along. _'Now that I am here, I might as well have the smith or whatever they call it here look at my sword.' _These thoughts went through my mind along with others. So I went into the shop.

The smell of smoke and heated metal filled the air. The heat was palpable all around. This was definitely the place I wanted for someone to look at my blade. I looked around for someone to help me out. I could see a good number of moles working bellows and others pounding red hot metal and none seemed to have noticed my presence. What I wouldn't give for a bell of the kind you find at hotels for service. I decided to wait; after all they had to see I was here at some point. At least I hope they would. I now noticed that the majority of the moles had what one would call glasses, I think. Perhaps it would be better to ask for help in this situation.

I took a deep breath and then bellowed as loud as I could, which is pretty darn loud.

"HEY CAN I GET SOME SERVICE HERE PLEASE."

A mole turned to see where the noise had come from and saw me. He or She jumped in surprise. I could not really tell which moles were male or female. Now that I think about it that was becoming common with races or species that were not dragons.

"Oh my sorry, didn't see you there."

I nodded in acceptance. The voice of the mole made the impression of a male for the gender.

"What can we do for you ... uh."

"Saber, Saber Boolock. As to what you can help me with, I was hoping you or someone can take a look at my sword. Maybe see if it needs repairs, I know it needs to be sharpened for sure at the very least."

The mole nodded. I unslung my pack and took out Yubashiri and handed it over to the mole. The mole drew Yubashiri and looked it over. He then hollered for someone else I assumed. My hunch was confirmed when another mole came out for the forges. The two talked as I stood there. The second mole who seemed a bit older than the first took Yubashiri as examined it. The second mole waved the first to get back to work, and then he turned and faced me.

"Greetings, my name is Hawkins. So you are the odd creature that came back with Spyro are you?"

I nodded in response, while thinking, _'Well at least I am getting less ape comments.'_

"Yes I am the one who came here with Spyro. My name is Saber Boolock, Hawkins. So, this may be a little early to ask this of you, but could you give my sword a once over. I mean repair any nicks that are there and sharpen the blade if you could please."

Hawkins nodded and took Yubashiri to a table and put the sheath at the end. He grabbed a magnifying glass and attached it to his glasses. He began to examine my blade closely and meticulously from top to bottom. Hawkins did this for around what I would guess to be a half an hour. He then turned the blade over and did the same examination for the same amount of time. For all the time I had first found a chair and sat in it, though it was more child size in my opinion, but it would be the right size for a mole I guess. I sat in the said chair and watched. I watched Hawkins examine my blade. I watched the work of the other moles. I was taking in the environment of this place as I waited. Hawkins, after looking the blade over examined the hilt of Yubashiri. Hawkins put down Yubashiri and came over to me.

"Your blade is unlike any I have seen. It is not however impossible to repair and sharpen. You would have to leave it here for a day at least for us to do that."

I thought for a second about being without Yubashiri for a day or more. I was a little hesitant to leave Yubashiri, since I had Yubashiri for around three, ... no almost four years and had very rarely let another handle my blade. Yet it is better to get the work done now then to need more serious work later. I nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"Please do what is needed."

I walked out of the forge building, my pack back on my back, yet lighter without Yubashiri. I sighed, I felt a little uneasy without Yubashiri with me. Could my life get much worse? Maybe this was my bad luck showing itself again, I don't know. I then heard the sound of rushing water coming towards me. I looked around trying to find where the water was. I then looked up reluctantly. No way, you have got to be kidding me. The water came rushing through the gutters above me, then dumped out of the drain for the gutter. As it was I was right below the drain so the water drained on me. I do not like to be in wet clothes, I very much doubt that anyone does. Now that is the bad luck that I have unfortunately become well acquainted with. I sighed and grumbled at my misfortune. This is getting ridiculous. I have got to stop asking if things can get worse. If my bad luck answers that question any prompter in its response to me then I am going to be in real trouble.

I heard someone giggling. I turned around only to find Cyra giggling at me in my wet clothes.

"I must say I think I am starting to understand this 'bad luck' of yours."

Water was still dripping from me; I looked Cyra in the eyes. "Oh ha ha thanks for noticing. I go off by myself to get time alone from IC and I end up getting laughed at, oh this is just too rich to the point it is wonderful."

I said this with as much sarcasm as I could so that there would be no question that I was being sarcastic. Yet Cyra stared at me confused at what I had said. I rolled my eyes. I keep forgetting that the draconic language does not have sarcasm just like it does not have slang. I have to wonder how one gets a point across in the draconic language without slang and sarcasm I will never know. I use them heavily on a daily basis.

"I meant that where I went off to get away from Sparx I end up just being laughed at. It is funny in a way granted."

Cyra snickered at my explanation. "It could be worse for you."

Okay she is an optimist good to know. However, I still do not get her. First Cyra was a girl and that was a subject I had difficulty with being a guy and all. Second she seems to take a different view on what I said.

"So changing the subject, what brings you around here Cyra?"

"Oh well I was shopping for something and came across you here."

I was going to grunt an ascent when I gave a loud sneeze. I wiped my nose and shivered slight. I have had enough on being in wet clothes. I focused my thought on what Sparx had said to me this morning. I concentrated on that I quickly felt the boiling anger, yet I was in control. The heat burst forth all over me and the water began to evaporate. Within minutes my clothes were dry and I had stopped shivering. I cleared my mind and the flames and heat disappeared.

"I could give you some company if you would like?"

Cyra happily nodded in answer. We then started off together. We looked around some of the shops. I kept my peace, even though I was inching to ask what she was looking for and for whom. We finally stopped at a tapestry shop at that was what it looked like. Cyra went in and I followed after her. I was getting all the more curious at who this something was for. I stayed near the door waiting for Cyra to finish. When she had she came back to where I was and we left the store. The both of us kept walking and ended out at a restaurant. We had lunch together, which was very enjoyable. Now before I keep going I make this clear. I do like Cyra as a friend period, nothing more.

On our way back to the temple I just could not stay quite any longer. "Hey Cyra you said that you were looking for something for someone. Who is the someone if I could ask?"

"Hmm oh, the tapestry that I picked out will be for Cyril."

Huh?! Cyril that was unexpected. I had not seen that coming, so it took a couple of seconds to come up with a reply.

"Uh okay, this may be a personal question so feel free to not to answer if you like, but what is your relationship to Cyril?"

Cyra smiled at me. "Cyril is my uncle."

I was taken aback at that statement. I mean I grant you that Cyril and Cyra do look a little alike. I guess I still had a good deal of things to get use to and most likely more to come. Well this experience was certainly turning out to be an adventure among other things and would seem to continue to do so.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh man what a crazy month it has been even more so these last two weeks. Then there was this morning's intendant. Does it really take three days to repair the damage to my office? (Sigh)**

**Saber enters the room**

**Saber**

**Hey boss how's … it … going? Man what happened to you boss? You look like hell.**

**Blackshadow999**

**I feel like I took a trip there recently. My life has been complete chaos lately. Homework and Work have been brutal. Then there were finals this last week. Need I say more?**

**Saber**

**How were the counseling sessions? You did go to them right?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh that, yes I did go to a counseling session. I was told I have quite an array of problems that need to be dealt with.**

**Saber**

**Such as?**

**Blackshadow999**

**The doctor said that I need to work of having a less stressful environment. At least that was the short way that you can put was he said.**

**Saber**

**What about the Sadist tendencies you got?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well the doc said that it was in his medical opinion they are induced by the stressful office I run here. As a way to cope with the stress I have developed those said tendencies. He also said I should watch and be careful so that I don't get sociopathic behavior does not start appearing. Although he said he was impressed at the creativity I have at the methods of torture, but he may have been trying to be nice. He also said I should go see a lawyer as well.**

**Saber**

**Why would you need to see a lawyer? You haven't been receiving hate mail for this story again have you?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Oh no, actually quite the opposite in fact. I have been getting good feedback on my writing from readers. It would be to get a restraining order for Sparx, not that I think it would make that much of a difference. I got to tell the doctor about the office and what goes on and the more I told the more he said I needed to get distance from Sparx.**

**Saber**

**Man that sucks. I don't think that is really possible.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Yeah but oh well what are you going to do? **

**Saber**

**Boss why not go and get something to drink and let me deal with Sparx for a while.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Would you?! You know I think that would be very nice change for the moment so please do thanks.**


	14. 14 Approaching Storm

**Blackshadow999  
>Finally the office is fixed up and clean. I hope to avoid a repeat of this incident again anytime soon. The paperwork alone was hell.<strong>

**(Knock on the door)  
><strong>

**Hmm come in please  
><strong>

**(Maintenance worker enters the office)**

**Maintenance team chief  
>Okay everything in the office is working again and the repairs are done. I apologize that it took so long on behalf of all of us on the crew.<strong>

**Blackshadow999  
>No I am sorry for putting you through this and all. Tell you what you and your crew should take a vacation. I make sure to do the paper work to get it to be a paid one for you all.<strong>

**Maintenance team chief  
>Really sir? That would be very nice of you and very generous of you.<strong>

**Blackshadow999  
>Please I insist you have worked yourselves ragged you deserve it.<strong>

**Maintenance team chief  
>Thank you Sir!<strong>

**(Maintenance team chief leaves the room)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Good to have people who do good work. To all of you readers thank you for your understanding. I am hoping to update more often in future, We will see. The Spyro franchise and all things that go with it are not mine nor do I make a single penny off of it. My own fictional Characters are my own creation and muses. So if they offend anyone it is not intended at all. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul Complete. There are small additions, but mostly just polishing.**

Chapter 14 Approaching Storm

I mentally slapped myself to get back to present. "It must be interesting to have Cyril as your uncle."

She looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first he is a guardian, so everyone knows him. Second he comes off as for lack of a better term, a bit high and mighty or prideful."

"Well yes he is the guardian of ice, though I wouldn't say he is prideful though he can at times come off like that from time to time. Cyril is really a good dragon. He always goes out of his way to help others and if I were to every need him I know he would be there."

As Cyra described how Cyril really was, I had to admit to myself; I was getting jealous of Cyra and her relationship with Cyril. The reason for that feeling was obvious to me. Where the relationship between Cyra and Cyril was the ideal one to have between niece and uncle; the one I had with my uncle was the complete opposite of that! Where Cyra got the time to talk to Cyril about stuff, I got rants and lectures from my uncle. Cyra was showered with praises. I got yelled at for things I am rarely at fault for. Around fifty percent of the time my uncle is drunk while doing that said yelling.

"I mean he will scold me on occasion, but…"

How fortunate for her for it to be like that for her. I can't remember the last time I 'just got scolded' from the man that was my uncle. It was sad it had been so long since I started to be beaten with the triads; it was very hard to recall the times without. Let's see where was I? Oh yeah, Cyra got scolded and I got beatings. … You know, this is really not helping my mood; in fact it is making it worse! Thoughts about my uncle have that effect on me. Yet, being in my position, which is understandable. I couldn't stay quite any longer with the way Cyra was going on about Cyril. I had to break this pattern for my own mental well-being; since memories of my uncle seem to ware down that health.

"Must be nice…"

Cyra stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?"

"I meant it must be nice to have an uncle like that. … Wish my uncle was like that even if it is only every so often."

"Wait you have an uncle? What is he like?"

Cyra sounded excited as she asked her questions.

"Sure do, I have an uncle. He is nothing like Cyril though. He can be described in four words very well; A Drunken Dirt Bag!"

"Huh?"

"If I were to say my uncle and I don't get along, it would be a huge understatement. If anything it is more accurate to say we really can't stand being in the same room for more than a minute without an argument followed by a fight of some sort."

Cyra kept looking at me confused. I sighed; this was going to be a long and somewhat painful experience. This wouldn't be nice for her; I had gotten use to how my uncle; I get the feeling Cyra has never been around someone like him.

"Well… I will say that it is rare for me to dislike another person specifically and not by genre or type. However, my uncle is one of those few exceptions that I can say I dislike, with a passion! In his defense; it isn't easy when one's life goes down the drain, but that is by no means, an excuse to take out your problems on another. That is why my uncle is a dirt bag, because he does just that. His life fell apart and he took the resulting problems out on me for years on end and then some no less!"

I was bitter at my uncle, I will admit it. He had his wife leave him, though I never heard the whole story why. That drove him to drink and to drown his problems in it. That in turn pushed his problems on to me by him berating me and beating me! I had the scars to prove the point! I should curse alcohol but, I just see it being used as an excuse to be an idiot and that was my uncle in a nutshell.

"You humans talk different than most. Now that I have heard you more, you talk a kind of like Cynder. She says weird lines too."

Weird lines... wait does… Cyra mean sarcasm! Here I thought Dragons didn't do that. Guess I was wrong… HALLELUJAH! I will have to spend some time with Cynder right soon and see just how much dragons know about the wonderful subject that is sarcasm. I feel a sight uplift in my mood.

"Those 'weird' lines as you call them are part of the wonderful arts known as sarcasm and inference. Simply put sarcasm is use to make light of an idea or point. Most of the time it is ironic as it is sharp and is usually meant to be insulting to the one it is aimed at. Some of us humans have a tendency to use it. I, myself use it a great deal, especially when it is aimed at certain… individuals. Inference is using commonly known ideas or object to get across a point to another without saying it bluntly. The human language and society are very heavily based in the idea of inference."

"What does 'one's life going down the drain' mean then?"

"Um let's see how to say this... it is an inference that means that a person or dragon or any other race you care to name has their life goes really badly. It goes with the idea that how water goes down the drain so can life in the same manner. Things just keep going wrong and it sucks."

Cyra still looked confused at what I was telling her.

"I understand a little what this sarcasm idea is. However I still don't get this in-fur-rance thing you are talking about."

I sighed in reluctant acceptance to hard fact.

"I think that the subject of inference as humans know it is an idea that is currently beyond the understanding of dragons. That fact itself is a good portion of my dilemma of bring about understanding of and about humans. I guess I will use a line from you dragons in this instance, May the Ancestors help me."

===scene change===

The morning jaunt I will say had done wonders for my mood. The talk with Cyra had helped me to get to know her better and I had to agree with something Seth had said. She loved adventure and was a loyal friend. Granted there was still a lot to learn about her, but for the moment we have been getting along well enough.

Now with lunch coming up there was very little that could dampen my growingly good mood. I could think of at least one thing that could. That thing or more bluntly someone I shall not name. Nevertheless, it seemed that IC was avoiding me, which I wouldn't complain about in the slightest. I wondered if it was thanks to Spyro or someone else that Sparx was nowhere to be found.

I walked towards the mess hall following the smell of food that was most likely lunch in the making. I entered the hall that was already starting to fill up with dragons. When I was getting the food for lunch I paused for a second when I got a look and the food itself. Lunch was a kind of meat that I really couldn't tell what it was originally. I mean the meat was brown, yet had tints of yellow sporadically located on the meat. Now the yellow color worried me slightly since yellow wasn't normally one you expect on meat. At least I can't recall the color on any meat I've eaten. I was starting to learn it was better at times like this; not to ask where the meat you're eating, comes from or what it was. It is better not to know what you are eating for your own piece of mind. This meat was actually pretty taste I found as I ate.

I could still feel the stares I was getting from the other dragons. I was starting to get use to the unwanted attention I was attracting. I understand that to dragons I'm for lack of a better term odd or weird, still this was a little more than ridiculous not to say also rude. Like humans unfortunately, dragons it would seem like to gossip. I had started to hear some of the gossip the dragons were saying about me. Between the variations of the ape based names they would call me to the dirty looks I receive; I didn't know which was worse. I continued to eat my lunch and paid no mind to the stares.

I glanced over to the entrance as there was another large group of dragons coming in and spotted a familiar purple scaled dragon in the flow of the crowd. With all the noise in the hall I had to concede that even my voice couldn't be heard even at the top volume. There was only two options I had to get Spyro's attention; one make my way to Spyro, or two plan B as I had come to call it for various reasons. The first option really didn't appeal to me as I would most likely lose the table I was at and my peaceful lunch would end as well. So that left my rendition of Plan B. The B of Plan B stands for belching as in projectile belching, which I can assure that none can ignore for long. If the volume of the said belching doesn't get the desired attention then the smell certainly will and how… let me tell you. Seeing that Spyro had already gotten to see and hear an example of my abilities in this area, I am confident he will know it is me.

I put down the food I was eating grabbed ahold of my pack and brought it over to myself. I rummaged through my pack looking for an item I kept in here only for most extreme of emergencies and the like. I had gotten a grip on the canned item I was looking for. Although, it was then I somehow through all the noise heard the voice I wished to hear the least.

"... Probably got lost somewhere on the way to here or something."

I seethed with anger at that. Not just because it was Sparx speaking since that always ticked me off. It was also the fact that I was still really mad from this morning's experience. Plan B would not be enough anymore, it would be better to shift to Plan B-R. I let go of the can I was holding and dug a little deeper for something else. I found the desired object and brought it out of my pack with an evil smile. A steel can in my hand looked much like any twelve ounce soda can. However, the liquid in it was far from any kind of soda you can imagine. When the occasion that my friends and I had some time to ourselves we tried to come up with unique drinks that would have various effect, some that could be dangerous. It came from a challenge that we had gotten from some boys from another dojo. I looked at the label that we had made for this idea. In the said can was a liquid that my friends and I jokingly called 'foul wave to go', but we final settled on the name we put on the label; "Riot Control in a Can!" It was a crude name, but it did get the result across clearly enough. Hence the name of this rendition of Plan B-R, or Plan Belch - Riot. With the mixture of carbonation and other ingredients that I won't name this liquid was dangerous. It could make belches into a gas that was better than tear gas could ever be.

Now normally I would never consider this plan. I mean to make people or in this case dragons drop to the floor is rather mean. I would expect that kind of inattention of others to come from Sparx. Perhaps the dragons wouldn't drop; I don't know how much foul smell dragons can take. I guess it is about to be put to the test to an extent. I was feeling a little hesitant with this idea. Yet, Sparx was overdue for a lesson, so I was okay with the possible outcome. I would just have to watch where I aimed, that was all. I opened the can and heard the hiss of air coming out for the pressure releasing from the can. I took a deep breath and then began to chug down the liquid in the can. Within around ten seconds I had downed the whole contents of the can. I put down the can on the table and whipped my mouth clean.

I got up immediately and distanced myself from as many dragons and dragonesses as I could. I did this as quickly as I could since I was on a time limit. The "RC in a can" was potent to an extreme; you could set you watch to the timing this stuff has. I say that because when my friend and I tested this concoction we found that there was between forty to forty point three seconds from the time of drinking the liquid and the first belch. I was already more than twenty seconds down from that minimum forty. I got to the main walkway in the hall in the next ten seconds. I knew the belch was coming as I felt the buildup that sped up in the last ten seconds on the forty. I planted my feet squarely on the floor. Then put my hands in a cupping shape around my mouth and prepared for what was coming.

As if a cannon was fired, so came the belch I had. The volume boomed through the hall and resounded as it bounced off the walls, overriding all other sound. The reason I put my hands around my mouth the way I did was to aim where the gas would go. If I didn't aim the gas spread everywhere. I was avoided enough already without giving the dragons more reason to do so. I sustained the belch for a good fifteen seconds before it died. Spyro was looking at me trying to keep a straight face, among other things. Cynder was behind him. That worked to her good fortune as well as my own, as she wasn't in the area of effect the gas smell went. I really didn't want a repeat of the last time I was around Cynder and belching was involved. Seth and Cyra weren't too far behind them. Sparx I was satisfied to see was having a hard time breathing. He was coughing and wheezing as he hovered.

"Nice to see you final make it Spyro. I was starting to wonder if I would be done and finished with lunch by the time you got here."

I said this in a hoarse voice I got from the belch then, turned my head to face Sparx.

"As for you ya back stabbing gossiper, I have a very good sense of direction thank you very much. So I rarely get lost, and don't you forget that fact! I just sometimes take the scenic route. By the way what do you think about one of my better belch shots? Does it live up to your expectations?"

Seth burst out laughing, followed shortly by Cyra. By this time most of the other dragons and dragonesses had returned to their meals. Spyro and the other walked over to me. Sparx glared at me still wheezing. I returned the glare with one of my own.

"Hey you asked me a few days ago that you wanted to see one of my best belches. I deliver you one and you seem to have a problem."

===a little while later===

We all sat, excluding Sparx who was hovering, at a table and the other ate their meal. As I had already finished my lunch I was content to just sit there. This was one of the growingly familiar experiences of being in good company. It was one of the major reasons why I spent as much time as possible at the dojo. Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra were for me friend and becoming more so all the time and that was good company in my view. I could do easily without Sparx, but one can't have the good without the bad... I mean not so good.

"It looks like you are in a better mood now than you were in the morning."

I turned to Seth who had just spoken.

"Yeah I have had time to cool off and calm down. The does not mean I have forgot what you said this morning IC! However, doing the things that I have thought about doing to you IC at this time isn't worth it; tempting though some ideas may be. It is one of the things that friends do for friends; they try to be nice to others their friends know."

I looked over to Spyro. It took a get deal of effort not to jerk back at the sight of Spyro. I swear, if emotion could be physically seen, then Spyro would've a large black cloud directly over his head. That cloud would be pouring fifty gallon drums of water over and over onto Spyro. In other words Spyro was gloomy about something and extremely so at that!

"Um… Spyro you have something that is troubling you, which you may want to talk about... maybe? Good golly this is getting really awkward."

I didn't know what to say to him, let alone what was making him so gloomy. Contrary to what many might think, my ability to read body language isn't the same as mind reading. Cynder looked worriedly at Spyro.

"Spyro I believe it is okay to tell him, maybe he could help. You need to talk about this; it is hurting you to keep it to yourself about this. I do not like to see you like this."

I waited for Spyro to tell me or just to keep going in gloom. Yet, finally Spyro spoke up.

"Well Saber it started not too long after you left this morning."

===hours earlier===  
>===Spyro POV===<p>

I stared at the door that Saber had left through. This was going to take work to fix. I thought Sparx knew better than to insult Saber's master.

"Oh good going Sparx, you really got yourself in a wonderful place this time. I swear you are going to get yourself killed some day Sparx. Saber is the likely one to do that to you."

I looked over at Cynder who had spoken. She had a point even if she had said it in that interesting way of hers. It was then that Terrador entered the room.

"Ah Spyro there you are. I have been look for you."

I looked at Terrador to see a worried look on his face. I paid more attention as this had to be important.

"Spyro, I am sorry to tell you this but, we lost contact with Ruben."

I was shocked and worried at this statement. Ruben was a friend I had made around two years ago, not long after the events of Malefor. We had become close to the point that we were like brothers. He had gone out around twenty one days ago to go and check on something for the guardians. He had come to me before he had left and told me he was going to the north east and he could not say why. He somehow kept in contact with the guardians, but little more than that.

"Terrador please let me go look for him."

Terrador shook his head.

"I am sorry Spyro, but we cannot allow that at this time. We need you here."

===present time===  
>===Saber's POV===<p>

Spyro finished his story and looked gloomier than before. I thought it would be a good idea to confirm the important facts of this problem. Still I have a hunch that it would make Spyro's mood worse.

"So let me see if I have the facts straight. Your friend Ruben left around twenty one days ago, to parts unknown. He went to said parts to check on something that only is known to and for the guardians."

Spyro nodded. I continued.

"A few days ago whatever way or means that Ruben used to keep in contact with the Guardian stops working."

Spyro nodded again. I could tell his mood was falling.

"You want to go yet Terrador will not allow you to go, that sound about right?"

Spyro nodded in gloomy acceptance. I shook my head in frustration and incredulity. I really have to wonder what the Guardians were thinking. I mean some of the things that they do make a little sense, although it took a good deal of figuring to understand if you could. The majority of their actions on the other hand make very little if any sense. Yet not a single dragon questions them! They seem to be seen as infallible. Am I the only here that sees this as a problem! First sending a dragon out alone is stupid at this time. From what I had gathered the dragon realm had what might be called a fragile peace for the time being, but it could change at any time. Second sending the said dragon into parts that even the guardians themselves knew little about made this situation even worse. It may be a tad insulting as well as ignorant to ask why one would listen to the guardians. Nevertheless this was getting out right dumb in my view.

"Okay, first I would question much of what the guardians say to do and about the sense it makes. Second I would ask why do you follow what you are told so blindly or does it come naturally for you to do so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Again Spyro, take a second, step back and look at the overall picture. Does it make sense for one dragon or dragoness to go off alone when the realm is in an unstable state that it is currently? Then add the fact that the area that they're being sent to is one that little is known. The only known fact is it was where one of the people who made the dragon realm a bad place once was located. It should not make any sense at all; if your goal is to keep dragons alive. That says that the one they are sending is either very good or expendable. The fact of the matter is the action of the guardians show that they one of three things; Unwise, ignorant or just plain trying to kill off particular dragons and dragoness. It may be that I am human, but if someone is telling me to do something that involves me being alone on something and in a place that bad types have been; I wonder why. The fact that if something goes wrong or for me it is more when something goes wrong I have to deal with it alone and that is not nice or wise most of the time."

Spyro looked down at the table sad now as well as the increased gloomy feel. I immediately felt guilty at what I said.

"Spyro look, I am sorry about saying that since I think I have done little to help you worry less about your friend. I just don't see the logic of the reasoning of the guardians and that worries me in many different ways. So if you can't go, does that mean that Terrador meant I couldn't head out to go look for your friend Ruben?"

Spyro's head shot up from the table and looked me straight in the eyes a ray of hope in glimmering through.

"You would do that Saber?"

Spyro sounded relieved at my offer to look for his friend. I nodded with a smile.

"Sure although, it would be nice to have at least one other with me to travel with. Preferably one who knows a little about the part of the realm I will be going into."

Almost immediately as I finish speaking Cyra entered the conversation.

"I will go with you Saber!"

She sounded very excited about this, and I have little idea why. I know she loves adventure and I would bet that is part of it, but I felt there was more to it. By the information I had thus far the area I and my traveling companion or group was a very nasty place to go. So excitement wasn't the reaction I was hoping for exactly.

"I will go as well if you would like Saber."

I looked over at Seth slightly surprise. I hadn't expected that.

"Sure Seth I think it would be nice for you to come. So then Seth and Cyra can you be ready by tomorrow after lunch?"

Both of them nodded. This journey was certainly going to be interesting. First point of interest would be my traveling companions. There is Cyra the adventure loving loyal dragoness. Next was Seth the kind and selfless dragon. Of course there was myself the lone human in the dragon realm. Second we have so little information on the place we are going. This had trouble with a huge capitol T written all over it. The line that comes to mind at this point was 'What a motley crew we will be, oh boy'. I turned back to Spyro and smiled.

"See Spyro when you are in trouble, the first ones you should turn to are your friends. We try to help in what ways we can. Through thick and thin friend are always there!"

I stood up and stretched.

"Well now that is settled, time to get ready for tomorrow."

"Why choose tomorrow to head off and not today?"

I looked over to Cyra to see that she was almost jumping up and down with excitement. You know, now that I think about it she reminds me of someone I know. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. Oh please don't let Cyra be like her that is the very last thing I need to deal with, anyone but her. I mentally groaned at the thought of a girl that I had been around back at the dojo. The said girl seemed nice and excitable at first, yet she found ways to make my life in particular, a living hell if it got her what she was after.

"Well one of the reasons being that my sword is at the moment getting worked on and sharpened. That work will not be done until tomorrow as I believe Hawkins the mole said to me. The other reason is I know better than to rush headlong into a place I know nothing about. You tend to end up getting into trouble."

Seth stepped forward and gave Cyra a look that said to calm down.

"Saber is right Cyra the more we know about the area we are going in the more we can prepare and the better off we will be."

I thought about this for a moment. Since Terrador had said that Spyro wasn't to go, then I very seriously expect that he would be okay with anyone else going either. Assuming that is right, having Terrador finding out about this planned venture before we actually left would be very bad indeed.

"Oh Seth, Cyra, and I would do well to say Spyro and Cynder as well, it would be a wise idea that Terrador not find out about this venture. So when we ask for information that we require needs to be done in such a way that the activity does not come to Terrador's knowledge. Talking to those we can trust not to tell or inform Terrador in any way would be ideal. Unfortunately I really don't know who would fall into that category."

Spyro nodded, understanding what I was saying about not letting Terrador know. The plan of Seth, Cyra and I were planning to go look for Ruben and we were going without the permission of the guardians. As Terrador was the head of the guardians and would most likely be the loudest voice against the idea.

I cleared my throat.

"There is a human phrase that comes to mind at times like this."

Everyone was looking at me now.

"It goes 'It is better to ask forgiveness than permission' or something like that. In other words at times like this better to go and do and get scolded later than to ask to go."

"Well if that is the case then I think Solara is one that we can trust not to tell Terrador if we ask and explain the situation to her. Only if it becomes necessary will she say anything. Cyril is out he will not allow it and would go to Terrador directly. Volteer would talk about this to anyone and everyone, so he is out too."

I turned to Cynder at this comment of hers.

"I would think Spectra would do the same for us."

Cyra looked at Seth a little doubtfully.

"Do you really think that Spectra would let you go with Saber and me? I mean that is the reason I am not telling Cyril, along with the reason Cynder gave which he would do just that."

I thought about what Cyra had said. It had merit, no question. I didn't know how protective Spectra was of Seth her younger brother. Still, if it were someone else to explain the situation then maybe it could be easier for Seth to be able to go.

"I agree with Cyra, but perhaps if I were to go and explain to Spectra. Well then maybe she would let Seth go." 

Seth looked at me as if I had said something completely insane.

"You really intend to talk to Spectra on my behalf. Oh Chronicler help you to come out in one piece."

I looked at Seth. That wasn't the reaction I had expected by any means. I have seen what dragons can be like when they get violent to an extent. Yet the way Seth talked it sounded like Spectra could really do damage in several different ways. You know, I am getting a REALLY horrible feeling already!

"Is Spectra really that bad or is it that she is willing to go that far to protect you?"

Seth sighed at my question, which didn't help me.

"I would say she is a little of both of those."

I sighed at that answer. "Oh lucky me! It would have been nice to have been warned about her temperament. Please tell me she does not have an interest in torture that would be all I need."

I see Seth grimace a little. I will take that as an indeed Spectra does have such an interest. This was just wonderful I do have a high pain tolerance, but this is starting to sound like the development of a kind of S&M type of thing. That idea is something I try to avoid like the plague I can assure you. I hope and pray it doesn't come to anything like that.

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**And that is it for this chapter. This chapter came fast on the writing, so please don't expect this to be a norm. I wish it could be, but it is not going to happen. Originally I was going to do the scene of Saber and Spectra, but I will save that for the next chapter.**

**(Gunfire outside the office sounds)**

**Oh for heaven sake I know I said things were going to change and loosen up a little around here, but this is not what I had in mind dang it! I just let the Maintenance workers have a vacation.**

**(Pushes button under desk. Walls on both sides of the office slide open to reveal arsenal of guns of many make and kind)**

**Readers I am sorry to cut this short …**

**(Grabs 12 gage shotgun off one wall and 2 colt 45s along with)**

**But with the chaos that is happening …**

**(Grabs belt of grenades and a Gatling mini gun)**

**I need to get things under control so see you with the next chapter.**

**BANZAI **


	15. 15 Stormy Preparation

**Blackshadow999**

**Now you are absolutely sure about this information, correct Seth?**

**Seth **

**Yes it was him that started all of this mess.**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Sigh) Why am I not gosh darn surprised he is involved and the leader of this no less? Thanks Seth the information is appreciated**

**Seth**

**Glad to help**

**(Seth leaves the room)**

**Blackshadow999**

**I swear that I am going to find a fitting punishment for that annoying idiot.**

**(Knock on the door)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Come in**

**(Saber enters the room)**

**Saber **

**Hey Boss as per you request we brought him.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Excellent he he he. MEN BRING FORTH THE PRISONER!**

**(4 big heavy set men in suits with sunglasses and ear pieces enter the room carrying a cage. The cage is set down on the desk.)**

**We-e-ell I was wondering how long it would be before you ended up back in my office Sparx, and here you are. What an interesting coincidence wouldn't you say? **

**(Sparx says nothing)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Not talkative? That is perfectly fine.**

**(Blackshadow999 gets up from behind the desk)**

**You don't need to say anything your guilt is already documented and proved. Did you have fun with this? I hope so since it will be the last you will have for a long while, I assure you.**

**Sparx **

**Try and punish me.**

**Blackshadow999**

**Ha ha ha oh don't you worry we will get to that in due time. By the way do you like the security personnel I have recently hired? They are all ex-Secret Service and CIA. I have had no problems what so ever since I hired them it has been wonderful. However, back to your situation then Sparx, do you have any last word? If you do I would start saying them. BWAH HA HA HA!**

**(Sparx starts to sweat) **

**Say Saber could you do me a huge favor and finish the introduction for me and then you can come back and watch the fun.**

**Saber**

**Right away boss. To all of you readers out there my author does not own any of the Spyro character or franchise. He owns us fictional characters and his own ideas. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**(Scream from head office)**

**Oh yes, it has begun!**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Again some additions but mostly polishing.**

The Search Arc Begins

Chapter 15 Stormy Preparations

===Same day evening time===

I was walking and thinking to myself about the work that would be needed to be done before the journey's start. I was walking around the garden that I had found that the temple had and I found relaxing. First would be the job of information gathering; of course and that would have to be done delicately. Second I would've to go talk to and convince Spectra to let Seth go, I wasn't really looking forward to that. Finally we would need some supplies as well. Then there was the need of sleep of course. So this was going to be a very full day before we left.

My mind came back to what Seth had said. Apparently Spectra was scary or it's implied that she was in a way when it came to things involving him. He also said 'Chronicler help me.' Now this is one of the many times that I have heard reference to this figure "The Chronicler". However, I have yet to get any creditable information on him or her, just stories and hearsay. I remember Spyro saying he has met him a few times when he was sleeping, but that didn't help much on knowing this Chronicler. He apparently helps here and there in the affairs of Dragons. Then his other job or duty is to record history or something like that. The Chronicler was also very old or at least had a long lifespan. It was also plausible that the job of the Chronicler to switch dragons or dragonesses that fulfilled the job on occasion. This Chronicler sounded like a lot of 'hocus pocus' to me, though I will keep my opinion in this to myself.

The task at hand of finding Spectra and then convincing her to let Seth come with Cyra and me was now in the forefront of my mind. I was starting to get a tad nervous about the 'talk' I was going to have with Spectra when I found her. The way that Seth had described her really worried me. It sounded like the start of an S&M situation. I have a huge problem with that kind of thing. I am what you would call somewhat an old fashion gentleman. Since the S&M I have the unfortunate involvement in tends to include a female being the Sadist. That would mean that I usually end out on the Masochist side of the Sadomasochism activities. Not to say I have been in the dirty S&M idea that involves sex and other thing like that. I'm not that kind of person and find that kind of thing sickening. The only thing that could possibly make this any worse is if my bad luck strikes again.

"Oh my we meet again."

Oh crap! Curse my no good bad luck; stop answering me so dang quick! My luck's answer is getting way too prompt lately. It will end up getting me killed at some point if I'm not watchful. I turned to see Spectra. I gulped and my nervousness increased. Now I was staring at her in person I am reminded just how much larger she is than me. Nevertheless, I have never been one to back down during the hardest of times so, here I go.

"Oh hey Spectra fancy meeting you here. Though I have to say it does save me the trouble of looking for you all around the temple. I need to talk to you about something."

Spectra look at me curiously and nodded for me to continue.

"Well first I would assume you know of a dragon by the name of Ruben, yes?"

Spectra looked surprised.

"Yes I do, I am baffled that you do. He went out before you arrived here."

I chuckled nervously.

"Well Spyro told me about him and he was... um... worried to put it mildly and that is an understatement."

"Indeed I would guess he is. I would guess your skills of observation told you that?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I would have to be blind not to notice the gloom that is hanging over Spyro's head. He doesn't hide his emotion well, which I can attest to that."

Spectra sighed heavily.

"I will admit I feel sorry for him, Ruben and Spyro are quiet a pair. Yet Spyro isn't being allowed to go look for him."

"Ah… about that subject, I offered to go in his place as it so happens."

Spectra immediately looked at me in surprise again.

"I really can't say that is a good idea. Still you seem the type to go off and do things with or without permission."

I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. Well no way I can deny that!

"Was I that transparent? Please I would ask you do not tell Terrador at the moment."

"I do not see why I would need to, you are a guest so what you do is your concern."

I laughed nervously. My heart was starting to pound and race. I kind of figured that the dragons although nice manners they had towards me, didn't see me as one of them. So, I could do a great deal and they wouldn't really care. I haven't really tested the limitations of that point, but I was about to. This is where the conversation was going to be precarious. Since this is where I confess the involvement of dragons, which I don't doubt they will have a concern with.

"Well there is a funny thing about that, you see it is not just going to be me."

Spectra looked at me seriously. I continued in the hope she was not thinking of changing her mind of telling Terrador yet.

"You see Cyra said she wanted to come and since I do not know all that much about the dragon realm itself, I thought I could use the help. After that then Seth said he want to go as well..."

I never finished my sentence as Spectra had me pinned against a tree. She was forcing me to look into her crimson eyes. I have to say it was not something I was keen on doing at the moment.

"What was that about Seth going with you and Cyra as well?"

My heart was speeding up and my nervousness was about to kick into overdrive. Spectra wasn't pinning me hard enough to hurt me, at least she was not yet that could change at any point. As her squeezing was starting to increase in pressure I knew this was going badly.

"They volunteered to come; I did not force them in any way. I think they want to help Spyro as much as I do."

I don't think my reasoning was something she would agree with. Spectra was looking more outraged every passing second. I didn't like how my odd of getting out of this unharmed were falling because of that. Actually it would be better to say that my odds were plummeting alarmingly fast.

"What you do is of no concern of our, but what happens to the dragons that go with you are."

My danger senses were going haywire by now, implying this situation wasn't progressing in a way that would end well for me. It was getting worse by the second; I would have to be dumb not to see that. The look in Spectra's Crimson eyes did little to sway my nervousness. I also felt a rather odd feeling as well I couldn't exactly place.

"Seth and Cyra are not going end of discussion!"

Her tail blade came up to rest at my neck. I had to say that said tail blade looked very sharp. It was very uncomfortable let me tell you. I gulped feeling the light touch of her tail blade. I could deal with cats threatening me, but dragons could do things that no one else could as I was rapidly discovering. Spectra I don't doubt could slice my head off with her tail blade with one movement. Yes indeed Spectra could defiantly be a sadist in a way, when she had a reason.

It was then I felt a sneeze coming. I know it's odd to note yet this sneeze didn't feel normal in anyway. It felt kind of like... Oh no! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! I don't need another dragon to know about this ability, especially a guardian! Unfortunately, I had no say in this matter. When the sneeze came, it was amplified with a blast of wind that threw Spectra back a good twenty to twenty five meters. **(A/n If you have seen Negima think of how Negi sneezes and that is how it happens.)** She hit the ground with a crash and collapsed in a heap. I dropped to the ground the second I sent Spectra flying. I got up and looked at what had happened.

Most of the plants had been whipped around by the wind. There was debris spread all over. In short it was a big mess that I had caused. I walked over to Spectra and looked her over. By the look of it I think I may have knocked her unconscious. Well chalk up another element I can work with now, that made three elements now.

The dragons had eight elements in total if I recall right. I could control fire, electricity and now wind. Two of those elements namely fire and electricity were in the four that were considered the normal or light elements. The newest element wind happened to fall into the other four of the eight that seemed to be known as the dark elements. I had even heard some call the dark elements the forbidden elements. Either way you said it, made it obvious that the elements of; wind, poison, fear and shadow, were very much frowned down upon. Something tells me were my abilities with three out of the eight elements to become public knowledge; I would face worse problems than I already do. Still the fact was that it appeared that wind was brought out by nervousness.

My attention was snapped back to my current predicament when I heard a groan and looked over to where Spectra was and saw her stirring. I stepped back slightly to make sure I wasn't within striking distance. Spectra lifted her head and looked around confused. She shook her head, I assumed to try to make sense of what happened.

"Um… are you okay Spectra you took quiet a nasty crash?"

She focused on me.

"What just happened, I felt something throw me; it kind of felt like wind."

"Well it makes sense that it felt like wind; since that is what threw you technically."

"But where did the wind come from and how did you know it hit me?"

I rubbed the back of my head; this was getting awkward. If how Seth and Cyra reacted to finding out was anything to go by then... I bet Spectra would have a hard time believing me let alone understand. I might as well find out how this plays out as I can't bluff my way out of this.

"Well, would you believe me if I were to tell you that I produced the wind that threw you back? Ha ha ha"

I couldn't help the nervous laughter from coming out. I tend to make light of the situation when I get nervous. Spectra stared at me in disbelief. It was pretty much what I had expected. Yet this wasn't over by a long shot. I continued where I had stopped.

"I take it that you do not believe me then, I cannot blame you. Cyra pretty much gave me the same look when she was able to comprehend this idea. Although Seth was a bit more willing to listen and accept what I said than Cyra, but hey that is how it works sometimes."

Spectra expression changed from disbelief to surprise.

"Seth accepts what?"

Oh boy, here we go! This is going to be… interesting… actually I would think it will be painful for me soon enough. I don't think Spectra will just accept this fact like Seth and Cyra had.

"Seth accepts that I can manipulate some of the elements, a growing number in fact I have begun to notice."

Spectra came right up next to me and stared. I wasn't comfortable with her this close, still I tolerated it. I believe Spectra was staring me down or something similar to said action.

"Which elements can you manipulate?"

I was getting a very bad feeling from the way see was looking at me. The pain isn't far in the future for me to experience. I chose my words carefully.

"Well um, fire was the first one, then electricity and now wind."

"How?"

I can't say I'm surprised; that she is demanding to know how I do it is completely understandable. I would love to know myself actually! I may know about parts of the process of manipulating, yet I couldn't explain how the whole deal happens, nor why. Logic says it isn't possible for a human like me to harness the elements to my will. Yet somehow I can manipulate three elements so far and most likely more to still become available at some future point.

"You know, I would love to tell you how I can manipulate the elements, really I do. But, I have no idea how it happens or why. Heck I would love to know how I do it myself, because I do not know."

The next thing I register; I get sent flying by Spectra's tail hitting me in the gut. I slammed into a tree I got the wind knocked out of me. I fell to the ground, coughing up some blood, and still having blood dripping from my lips. Things started to get hazy and not just my sight. Pain was beginning to overload my senses. It was starting to get hard to focus.

At that time a heard a voice, it could have been in my head or come from the shadows somehow. Be that as it may, where the voice was coming from wasn't the issue. The source of the voice was the more important thing, for it was a voice I knew. I recognized it from a long time ago.

"My, you're in quiet a predicament; I guess I could help you out."

No, I don't his help. I don't need that kind of assistance. It wasn't help that was being offered, oh no, it was revenge. I wouldn't do that to someone else who was only protecting another. The voice belonged to a dark presence that I wouldn't listen to.

===Spectra's POV===

This human was being difficult! Did he really think I would believe that he did not know how he could control elements? You need to know such things to even harness the elements! It was not just that he could an element it was that he could control multiple elements? That should not be possible at all. That was rare for even dragons to be able to control more than one element. Yet he could control three separate elements. Perhaps if I were to buffet him around a little it would get him to tell me more, by loosening his tongue. I hit him with my tail and sent him into a tree. He fell to the ground and was breathing hard. Then shortly after hitting the ground; he began writhe on the ground as if he was in pain. I wonder if I hit him too hard perhaps.

"No, I will not agree to that!"

I stopped a short distance from Saber. What was he saying it did not make sense? He has not shown any action that would say that he did not think like most others.

"I don't need your so called help you're offering."

This was very odd indeed. It was almost like Saber was talking to someone only he could hear and see. I have met some of the Cheetah tribe that does the same thing yet I did not think Saber was like that. He was not the type of creature to see or hear things no one else can. Saber let out a loud grunt of pain and effort. Then as suddenly as this oddity had started it seemed stopped. Saber started getting up slowly.

"Saber are you feeling alright?"

===Saber's POV===

My head felt like someone had been hitting me with a steel bar or at least a baseball bat like object over and over. At least that dark voice was gone! I only hope it went away before something bad happened like the last time I heard that voice. A guy ended up in the hospital the last time that voice made itself heard. I don't want that or anything similar to happen!

I got up on my hands and knees slowly, due to my head still pounding. I rose to my feet doing my best to maintain my balance, not very easy. I held my head trying to steady myself and hoping the headache would die down. I registered the taste of blood in my mouth most likely from the impact from earlier. My sight was still blurry, which didn't help me really.

"Saber are you feeling alright?"

I turned to the source of the voice, it sounded like Spectra. My hearing was still good and working so; I recognized her voice. My sight was still blurry; still it was starting get clearer little by little.

"Well other than having a monster of a splitting headache, blood coming out of my mouth and other minor injuries; I am just dandy!"

I was processing the past five minutes and the realization hit me that Spectra had heard my side of the conversation between me and him. Oh… Dear… this could be a problem if she got the wrong idea. I better ask, just in case something did happen.

"Um, Spectra I said something odd or strange didn't I?"

She slowly nodded. Oh crap… this is going complicated. I mean, how do you explain that you have at least one other voice in your mind other than your own? Plus there is possibility of there being more than that one? I wasn't going crazy! I have a clear and stable mental state. I am sane; unless I'm around Sparx, then it's questionable for viable reason!

"I would ask you to ignore the scene you saw, but I would assume that is unlikely, correct?"

Spectra looked a little worried and concerned.

"What was your odd conversation about and who with?"

I hesitated; how do I answer Spectra? I hadn't an idea what dragons knew in the way of Psychology or the same area of subject matter. If they had any view or understanding on the idea at all; I hadn't heard or seen any such thing. So this left me in a rather confusing conundrum.

"Well I... Oh man... I guess the best way to start; is asking what you dragons as a race have in the way of understanding when it comes to the workings of the mind?"

Spectra looked more confused than she had been before. I would conclude that to mean, dragons know very little in the subject of Psychology or the mind. If that is what the dragons called one's being or personality, at all to begin with!

"What do you mean the workings of the mind?"

Oh dear, yes indeed dragons know little concerning this subject. What now? How do I explain my situation… complicated as it is? I mean I suppose, I could try a more old fashion way and try using the idea of superstition, then see what happens.

"Well... do you understand what I mean, if I were to say that I am to a degree possessed?"

Spectra cocked her head to the side.

"Meaning… like being controlled by a spirit of some kind?"

Well that is at least a bit of progress in the general direction I'm aiming for.

"Um… kind of, I would not say it is about being 'controlled' as much as it is a struggle for dominance. There is an important difference between the two. Yet back to the point, On occasion those said fights are more noticeable than they normally are. Thankfully I win those fights most of the time. Nevertheless, there has been one or two times, in which I did not win and those particular times tend to be more than enough to remind me; it is not a wise idea for me to let happen. That is one of the major motivations that drove me to go to the great lengths I have to gain the mental discipline that I have obtained."

Spectra still looked confused at me. I think I went over her head with my explanation.

"Okay, back to the first question, Why should, as you put it allow Seth to go with you as well as Cyra?"

Finally a change of topic, thank goodness I wasn't the one changing it! Things tend to go smoother for whatever reason, when another changes the subject rather than myself.

"Well, please do correct me if I am wrong in this. First Seth has no practical experience in survival type situations; this would be a wonderful opportunity for him to get that kind of experience in a somewhat safer environment. Second there is safety in a group or in numbers, if one falls then there is someone if not more to help up get up. Third I need help, since I do not know very much about the dragon realm. I freely admit that at times like this even I need help. Fourth, I may not have the strength that dragon do or be able to fly, still I make it up in mobility and my skills. I can handle myself and others with little problem. I can assure you and have proved that I can handle apes and cheetahs and any other race you care to name in my own way. Lastly and rather importantly Seth and Cyra volunteered to come of their own volition and choice. I did not force them in any way or any means to say they would come with me. I don't know at what age dragons are considered adults or if it even is done by age? Yet, should they not have the chance to choose for themselves?"

Spectra regarded me for several moments. I really couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way.

"I must admit you are different than anyone or creature I have met before. You go around see other and study them. Then you are able to tell what they are doing and plan to do; so accurately that it seems you know what they are thinking. You have many opportunities to take advantage of others for your gain; yet you have not done so once. You look out for others before worrying about yourself. You have abilities that the majority of dragons do not and you treat it as if it is nothing significant. You can do unheard of and unimaginable things and you think it normal. Why are you like this? How have you become such a creature?"

This was completely unexpected to me. Was I being praised for being me?! With all the bad luck I have and all the things that make me who I am, that is something new to me. For those who don't know me; I would expect cursing and ideas like that.

"Look Spectra, you make me out to be something special, but I am not. Most of the things you mentioned became the way they are because of my martial arts and kendo master. You paint me as a good person that has a great life, but nothing could be further from the truth. My life for a good portion of it; was as humans put it, a living hell! The phrase means things in life have gotten as bad as can be and then some."

I couldn't tell her everything, still I could at least say some of the things, which my life had made me into.

"However, from each experience I have grown to know that things can always be worse. I have learned that kindness from another can make more difference then doing something expecting something in return. I learned that power of any kind has a responsibility to use that power to help other rather than benefit themselves. Power used selfishly only brings misery period."

Spectra began to laugh, a very unexpected reaction.

"You are indeed a very interesting one. The only other I have met like you is Ignitus."

I snapped back to full attention the second I heard the name. I remembered Spyro mentioning the name Ignitus at times. He always seems kind of sad when he does. He doesn't really get into much detail about this Ignitus; maybe Spectra could give me a little information on him. The more information on a subject, the easier the said subject is to understand.

"Um this might not be my business, but who is this Ignitus? I have heard the name from Spyro, but he does not get into detail."

Spectra looked a little downcast at my question. A touchy subject for many it seems.

"He was the previous fire guardian. He also taught Spyro much of what he knows of what it is to be a dragon. He was Spyro's teacher and mentor. He is also revered among the dragons as a hero."

This information was helpful for me to understand Spyro a little more. Where Master Kai was the one who helped me change and become who I am; so was Ignitus was the same for Spyro.

"Thanks that help me understand better. Nevertheless back to the question, can Seth and Cyra come with me?"

Spectra seemed to be thinking it over. I hope I had been able to convince her. I really don't want to travel alone; I see VERY bad things happening if that were the case!

"Although I still have some problems with this, I admit Seth is at the age that he needs to start making decisions for himself. Cyra is also at that age, so I suppose that is fine. Since Seth has been around you he has seem to be surer and will to do things he would not have before. That in itself is a quality I have been hoping Seth would at least start develop. So this could be a good experience for him."

===scene change===

Well I will admit that conversation was something I wasn't going to forget anytime soon. The many things I learned and other reasons for the conversation had paid off in a way I hadn't expected. I was heading towards the room that I had last night. It had been a long day and I was tired. Sleep was the best medicine to cure the soreness I felt. As I walked towards the room, I came across Cyra and Seth.

"Hey Seth, Hey Cyra; how is it going with the two of you?"

Both turned to see me and almost instantly both of them looked shocked. I couldn't see why they would be shocked, but maybe they just had a full day. I know I had a full day; more than usual!

"Saber are you okay?"

I looked at Cyra confused now. What was she talking about? I'm fine that should be obvious with just one look at me. So, why is she asking such a thing? I was about to ask what she was talking about, when Seth spoke.

"Saber, did Spectra do this to you?"

Oh… yeah… it slipped my mind the... scuffle, yes that is the term I will go with; that was a part of the conversation I had with Spectra. I probably look horrendous right now! After all I had been thrown around and squeezed and none of that done gently. It was a miracle I didn't have any broken bones! It was no wonder that they were looking at me in shock now that I take stock of myself.

"Well... let us just say that your sister and I, Seth have… come to terms and have reached a mutual understanding. Just leave it at that for the moment please. Did she give me these injuries, yes… Spectra is the one that technically gave these injuries. Do not worry; I will be fine given time and rest."

Seth looked wide eyed at me and what I said.

"You really went to talk to my sister?!"

I gave Seth a curious look.

"Yeah… I said I was going to."

"Did you actually convinced my sister to let me go?"

"No I did not..."

Seth looked crestfallen at my remark. So quick to conclusions, I swear…

"You have not let me finish! No, I did not convince her to let you go with us. I helped her see that is high time that you make your own decisions."

Seth stared at me as if he didn't hear me.

"What do you mean you helped her see?"

"I told you, I helped her understand that you and Cyra are old enough to make decisions for yourselves. Whether it is for better or worse, that is for the consequence to determine. So you have a rather big burden now with the right to make your own decisions."

Cyra faced Seth and smiled.

"See Seth, I told you Saber could do it somehow!"

I tried not to laugh.

"Was there ever a doubt that I could?"

Seth grinned at the question.

"I guess I have seen her as the adult that watched over me for so long I haven't seen her in any other way."

"Well it is time now to change that view you have of her. Spectra is still your sister, but she is no longer the one to make the decision for you or look after you like a child. That right and ability is now yours and you need to learn to use it as it is for adults. I have to say though; your sister has one sharp tail blade!"

I whispered the last sentence as I passed Seth making sure that he heard me. I continued to head to the room I was hoping to use again. I hadn't a doubt Seth was staring at me with surprise. I end of the hall and saw that on the door of the room I had last night now had a plate that read 'Saber'. I guess that means that this is now my room officially. That was a very nice fact to know. I entered the room shutting the door behind me. I turned around and stopped just in front of the doorway. The room was a mess and THAT was an understatement. There was fishing line everywhere spread throughout from ceiling to floor. Dust blanketing the whole room in varying thickness. I stared at the room for a couple of seconds; unable to process what I was seeing. Then I felt a burning anger ignite in me. When I find that Yellow Annoying Disrespecting Incessant Chatterbox; I will ... Make ... Him ... PAY! I couldn't help the state I was in, with this sight before me! I began to clean the mess and grumbling and whispering threats out under my breath as I did.

All Sparx does for me, is cause problems and make messes! Then I end up cleaning up later and I hate cleaning up after someone else! He would be the reason I will have the need to get anger management before long! When I finally was done I plopped down the bed and sighed. I was getting the impression that this upcoming journey was going to be unlike anything I had been involved in. This was my last thought before I fell asleep.

=== the next morning===

The next morning was a rough one, I can tell you. First I woke up to my small alarm clock I had dug out of my pack and forgot why I use it so little. It wasn't quite, as it went off.

"IT'S THE NEXT DAY! YEAH!"

That got me up and I quickly fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a thump. I was sore all over from last night's activities and the impact served as the rest of my wake up call. Nevertheless, as Master Kai has said; many… many times to me before 'The best cure for soreness is forgetfulness through training!' It may not be the nicest thing to hear or do, but it is surprising how often it works.

After my morning training I did feel a bit better. I knew I would need to get with Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra as I hadn't last night… due to the fact I was too tired to do so. I hoped they had gotten some information for the search. I would take really anything at the moment. With no info on this area that we were going into, I was worried. The only fact that I did have was; there was once where a bad ape by the name of Gaul. He was apparently by what I had heard, smarter than the other apes. … I don't see that being all that hard, the apes I had come in contact were very stupid. I didn't like the prospect of going into an area with that little of info being all I had.

===Scene Change===

At breakfast in the mess hall I finally caught up with everyone.

"Morning everyone!"

Spyro and Cynder glance over at me and went back to eating for a couple of seconds and then suddenly looked back at me for a second look at me in shock. Spyro was the first to find the use of his tongue again.

"Whoa Saber what happen to you? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"Indeed you look like you got thrown around by someone!"

Oh my dear Cynder, you don't know the half of it, trust me there! I had seen this conversation coming sometime today. I mean with the injuries I have that are visible and not covered by clothing or bandages. Well, they make it rather obvious that I have been involved in a scuffle or fight. However, I don't know if it is a good idea to talk about the event responsible for my current condition. Of course the... disagreement with Spectra wouldn't be something that would be nice and clean. So, I should say this from my bad luck! It was believable for those who had seen what my bad luck could do.

"Oh... well... um... you see I... hhhaaad a fall last night and it was a doozy let me tell you."

It sounded plausible for that to happen to me.

"A fall huh, you really expect us to believe that you got injured that bad from a fall?"

I felt the vein on my forehead popping at the voice that had asked the question. I looked over to Sparx and tried to keep my cool, a great deal of effort spent doing that!

"Did I ask for your opinion, ya insulting blabber mouth?!"

It was then that Seth spoke.

"Saber it was not done by a fall and we know that. It was Spectra so do not deny it!"

I grunted in embarrassment at Seth's statement. Spyro and Cynder looked at me and then at Seth.

"Wait you actually went to convince Spectra to let Seth go with you?"

This came from both Spyro and Cynder. Why is it that everyone think; I wouldn't go convince Spectra to let Seth go with me and Cyra. I shook my head in consternation. I tried not to snicker at the thought that no one thought I would go do such a thing; let alone succeed. I mean this is me we are talking about; there is nothing on Earth… or in the Dragon realm that will stop me when I am determined! At least nothing had yet; so I didn't see that happening in the near future.

"Oh ye of little faith; I can do anything I set my mind to. So it should not be a surprise that I went and was able to get the okay for Seth to go. Still, you seem to be under the assumption that I changed her mind. I did not change her mind. I helped her see a different perspective that is all."

All looked at me with disbelief. Cyra spoke up first.

"Okay what does Oh 'e' of little fey-th mean."

Oh… again how dragons get their point across without inference; I will never know!

"Oh well it means to an extent, oh all of you who disbelief. It the case of this; I am surprise that no one thought I would go, or could change Spectra's mind. I mean, you have all seen me do things more amazing than talking to Spectra."

"Well Spectra is well known for being strong willed and her opinion unchanged."

This came from Cynder. I could see why she would think that.

"So she has a reputation for stubbornness. I learned the trait firsthand; does not change the point. Everyone whether they are human or dragon or any other race has there breaking point. You just need to find it and put pressure on it."

"What does 'rep-u-ta-sion' mean?"

Cyra had been the one to ask this as she did when I said words they didn't know.

"It means the actions or behaviors that one is known for."

"Yeah, all well and good, but you were not going against a dragon."

I glanced over at Sparx and once again wondered. Is there was a method to shut up Sparx that didn't require me to kill him?!

"Granted I was not going against a dragon, but I can still hold my own nevertheless."

I paused for a second, remembering the mess I had to clean up last night!

"By the way IC, you had better prepare yourself for a punishment when we get back!"

Spyro looked at me curiously.

"Why would he need to do that?"

"… The punishment will be for the custom redecorating job he did on my room without my knowledge or permission! I do not appreciate crap like that! It took me over an hour to clean it up!"

There was silence for a minute. I cleared my throat.

"But, let's get back to the topic of the morning; information on the area that we will be searching in. Anyone got something to go with?"

Cynder spoke up to my question first.

"Well we know that the 'Black lands' is territory that is mostly controlled by apes."

... Okay, that is info we need to know, still as it is, not exactly what I was hoping for. It was the first time I had heard a name for the part of the dragon realm that we were heading into and it didn't help me worry any more or less. The Black Lands sounded like trouble in the name, true. Since dragons are very serious I assumed the name for the area that was the Black Lands was named so for a reason and valid one. I already kind of expected that the area we were going into was going to be full of stupid apes. To me it was a given, so I prepared and planned with the idea in mind. Seth spoke next with the information he had.

"Well, I was talking to one of the cheetah tribe yesterday about the Black Lands and he said that some cheetahs have been having trouble due to the traps the apes have laid and what remains from the war."

Oh that's nice… it isn't like there aren't enough problems to deal with; this journey already gives my luck plenty of material to work with. Why not add traps to the mix to make it worse?! Oh man… my bad luck is going to have a field day on this trip! I suppose I better remember to pack medical supplies for this journey. I kept a straight face to hide my souring mood. It was Cyra that gave her bit next.

"I overheard some dragons talking about the mountain range in the Black Lands was looking stranger than it normally does. It sounded like there have been others sent to find out why it is like it is. Yet none of those dragons or any others that were sent have come back apparently."

Finally, pay dirt! Information that is helpful and very interesting to this journey! It could also be the reason that Ruben was sent in the first place, who knows? Spyro was the last one to give the information he had gotten.

"I talked to Hunter earlier, He says the apes seem to be defending a particular mountain in the range that Cyra mention. He did not know the reason that they are, but they are not letting any pass."

Forget pay dirt, this info was solid gold! The apes were hiding something and now thanks to Spyro getting info from Hunter, the cheetah. We now knew where the apes were hiding this something. Granted it wouldn't be easy getting there; even harder I assume getting in to the mountain itself, still one step at a time for the planning stage. There was no need to complicate things more than they already were at this time.

"All right, I think we now have a bit better information to go with. I am less worried now with these facts in mind. Now the other big thing to do before we leave; is pack for the journey. The mountain that Spyro learned about is our destination. I would bet that if Ruben is anywhere, he is at that mountain. It is the best place to start at least."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

===After lunch that day===

Thanks to the awesome work of Hawkins the mole; he had gotten Yubashiri done in a little less than a day. My blade was sharp and ready for me to use and I had a feeling that I would use it early on the journey. I was now packed and ready so I headed to the front gate. At the front gate I spotted Seth and Cyra and went over to them.

"So you two ready for this?"

Cyra was jumping up and down in excitement at the question.

"I am so ready, I finally get to go on own adventure without an escort."

I felt my eyebrow rise at Cyra's comment. I wonder why she would need an escort. I hope that is was just because she was young. I looked over at Seth. Seth looked a little nervous, but still had a determined look on his face.

"I am ready to do this."

"It is good to see you stick to your decision now that you have made it Seth."

The three of us turn to find Spectra walking up to us. Yet it didn't look like she intended to stop us, at least I hoped she didn't mean to.

"Sister you cannot talk me out of this!"

"I did not intend to."

"I telling you by the Chronicle's horns I am go... Wait what did you just say?"

"I said I have no intention of stopping you from doing this. Saber is right; you are now old enough to start making your own decisions. I guess I just now am starting to see that you are growing up a great amount fast than I had realized."

Seth looked at Spectra and whispered.

"Spectra."

"Seth and Cyra, just… be careful in the Black Lands. I can see you intend to go no matter what is said or done. But, we have already lost more than enough in the attempts to understand what is going on in that land. I do not want to lose you as well Seth and I would rather not have to tell Cyril that his favorite niece was lost in those lands as well."

Spectra then faced me directly and looked me in the eye.

"As for you Saber, human from a different realm; I would ask you to watch over Seth and Cyra for us. Be that as it may, I do not believe it will be needed. As I think you will do that of your own choice."

I bowed to her in the hope that she would believe what I was about to say would be sincere.

"You would be correct in the assumption. I intend to watch out for these two friends of mine! I will do all I can to bring them, along with Ruben and any other back safe and sound!"

I put my hand on the hilt of Yubashiri. I did this out of habit when I made promise I would keep or die trying!

"That is a promise. I take promises like this, very seriously."

Spectra seemed to accept that and nodded. I turned to face the gates of Warfang.

"Well you two, shall we go? The getting is good and I would think it is better to leave while that is the case."

I started towards the gate followed by Cyra on my left and Seth on my right. We went through the front gate to the outside, into the Dragon realm heading for the Black Lands.

===Spyro's POV===

I had been watching Saber, Seth and Cyra from a doorway staying hidden. I wished from the bottom of my heart I was going with them, but I was not able to. It was there journey and I would have no part in it for the moment. I sighed in acceptance of that. I jumped when I felt someone brush my side. I turned to see Cynder next to me. She was gesturing that we go talk to Spectra.

We approached Spectra who; was still standing in the square in front of the main gate staring after the three that had gone.

"Well Spectra, they have gone. There is nothing more that we can do for them for now."

Spectra glanced over at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I have no doubt you wish you were with them as well Spyro?"

I sighed again at the statement that I had been mulling over to myself minutes ago.

"Of course I wish I was with them. They are my friend and they are searching for another friend. They are doing this to help me! Yet, I think I am needed here for the time being."

Cynder rubbed her head against my chest trying to console me.

"Spyro they will be all right, I know you would love to be with them. I want to be as well, but this is their task; not ours this time. You cannot always be the hero; it is time to let another take the job."

I nodded at Cynder's statement, but my heart was still aching.

"Well Saber, Seth and Cyra good luck, I feel you will need a great deal of it and more."

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well what do you know IC you do light up when you are put into a light bulb socket. Who knew?**

**Sparx **

**Is that the worst you have got?**

**Blackshadow999**

**HA HA HA not a chance IC, I am just getting warmed up. REMEMBER YOU DROVE ME TO THIS!**

**(Outside the office the 4 men in suits stand guard)**

**Cynder**

**Wow I think Sparx finally crossed a line that he should have never even gotten close to from the start.**

**Saber**

**You don't know what it means to incur my author's wrath. He could scare the devil if he had a mind to. Oh well there goes the progress of the counseling sessions he went to. He is back to being the sadist he is when he is mad. So Cynder do you want to get something to eat as this … lesson that Sparx is learning sounds like it will take a while?**

**Cynder**

**Sure that sounds nice. As to all you readers we hope you enjoyed the chapter. ****Blackshadow999 normally like to say that himself, however he is … occupied at the moment. See you all next time.**


	16. 16 Lousy Start

**Okay to all the readers, I would like to have a serious talk for a moment as myself the author. First I would like to say thank you to everyone that has read my story and those that have reviewed. I am encouraged to keep writing when people say they like my story. Second I want to say that though I have presented the picture of myself Blackshadow999, which makes me look like a mean sadist. This is incorrect; I am not a sadist in real life. That image is just fitting for the shorts I do with this story. The short scenes before and after the chapters are for amusement and are kind of a side drama I do. They are not to be taken seriously, but to be laughed at. Yes if it is not obvious I dislike Sparx, I would read through the author notes again. I would go as far to say that I hate him as a character. Finally I take some liberties that allow me to do and say things that sound familiar that I use from other sources. Now on to the other part of the introduction.****  
><strong>**I do not own any of the Spyro characters or the franchise. I have ownership of my own character like Saber, Oryha and Ruben and others. If any of them remind you of anyone, even in an insulting way it is not intended. Thank you for listening to me in this serious talk.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. No major changes just grammar.**

Chapter 16. Lousy Start

We headed to the northwest after leaving Warfang, towards the part of the dragon realm known as the Black Lands.

I had mixed feelings about the way this trip was going to run for several different reasons. I looked behind me to view one of the said and notable reasons. The reason I' referring to is namely Cyra or rather the way she was acting. Cyra was still bouncing excitedly without any restraint. If this is the result of something she drank sometime recently; then I'll have whatever she having, bartender!

"We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure yaaaay!"

I just stared at Cyra in disbelief. Is she really going to do this the whole freaking time?! I really hope not! All I need to make this a deep hell; is someone with a Sparx like voice saying, 'Are we there yet?' repeatedly. I shuttered involuntarily at that thought; it was a horrible idea! That's one of those things that I fear I would see and hear in hell! I glanced over in time to see Seth rolled his eyes at Cyra's actions.

"(Groans) Ancestors help us."

I had to agree with Seth. This is just perfect Cyra was acting like a five year old or slightly less age kid. So then, what I am I… some kind of dragon baby sitter now?! I know Cyra can get excited at times however, this is over the top! She is disproving my argument of her being old enough to make decisions for herself. She is acting like a child on the day of going to the amusement park. I wouldn't say that I exactly have a problem with kids… it's just I don't do well at dealing with those who act younger and stupider than me. This came I think, from little interaction with kids my own age when I was in the developmental years; thank you very much uncle! I have the feeling that this is going to be a very long journey and not just physically speaking; also mentally taxing as well I'll bet! I had to get her to tone it down, for all of our sakes.

"CYRA FOR THE LOVE OF THE EGG THAT YOU HATCHED FROM CALM DOWN!"

She looked at me and... did she just stick out her tongue at ME! ... (deep breath) (exhale) Calm down this is nothing to get mad over… … she ISN'T Sparx AFTER aLL! Cyra had ceased paying attention to me not too long after sticking her tongue out at me. I started forward towards Cyra. I hadn't taken more than a couple of steps towards Cyra when I tripped on a rock and did a graceful face plant. It happened it what seemed slow motion, which made it all the more painful to go through as it was embarrassing. I couldn't stop the thought in my mind. ... and so the field day of bad luck has begun; WHOOTY STINKING DOO!

Seth came closer and asked if I was okay. I held up one finger in the attempt to ask them to hold on for a minute. I got up slowly and spat out the small amount of dirt that had gotten into my mouth.

"Oh I'm just fine Seth; just not looking forward to the encroaching bad luck, which this is just a preview for."

I got up and dusted myself off.

"All righty then let's get going... and Cyra, ENOUGH WITH THE 'WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE'! Give it a rest and give us guys some peace of mind for a bit please."

Cyra gave a slight sad nod.

"Okay sorry."

"I am not saying that being excited is bad, just do so in moderation."

Cyra looked confused. "Maw-der-rea-shun?"

I keep forgetting that I needed to keep my word simple for everyone else I am around.

"Moderation means to not over do things or to reign in actions and not go overboard."

We walked on as we talked.

===same day, evening===

We had made a decent distance that day. Hopefully, we would make it to the Black Lands the next day at some point. We set up camp if that's what you wanted to call it. Really what it was; was the three of us in a short distance of one another. I had set up a fire, having found wood and used my growing ability to control the fire element. I had cooked meat for dinner that we shared and afterward I had sat near the fire thinking to myself. I took note that Seth was sitting not all far from me and he looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself. At least that is what I assumed all the grimaces and worried looks he was making meant. So I got up and went over to him thinking he might want someone to talk to. I know I like to have someone to talk to when I am having trouble.

I plopped down next to Seth. He glanced over at me for a second and then looked away. I just sat silently hoping Seth would be the one to start the conversation. Yet he just sighed heavily. It seems I would have to be the one to break the ice so to speak.

"So Seth what is troubling you?"

"Nothing."

I sighed I could tell he was lying without looking at him. It wasn't one sign that told me he was lying. I took a quick glance at him, to get a view of his body language. I could pick out at least five different ways I saw that confirmed my assumption of the fact that Seth was lying.

"Seth, I can tell you are lying. It helps to talk about what is troubling you, trust me."

"Like I said nothing is troubling me and I am not Lying."

Okay if Seth wanted me to spell it out bluntly then I will.

"Seth, first of all you are not making eye contact with me, which is a natural action that people do when they are lying. Second, you breathing has become faster and irregular another sign that you are lying. Third you are shifting your weight much more than normal for movement and to alleviate discomfort. The other reason for shifting your weight tends to happen when you trying to cover something up as in not saying the truth, also known as lying. Fourth your vocal tone in your voice is off from the norm, yet another red flag that signals lying. Lastly but not least did you know your tail waves slightly from side to side when you trying to hide something? I just thought you might want to know that you do that without thinking."

Seth frowned at me and grunted.

"Okay yes I am lying that nothing is troubling me. By the shards of the first egg, do you have to be able to tell that much from just looking?"

"Sorry Seth, still reading people is not something that I can just turn on and off on command. It is such an ingrained skill I cannot help it comes into effect at all times for my use. Have you ever had something or a feeling you haven't been able to help, it just happened?"

Seth thought about what I had just said and he started to laugh.

"You mean like getting annoyed by Sparx?"

I nodded with a smile. Oh how right Seth could be on that subject.

"Indeed that is a perfect example. Now look at yourself; laughing has done you some good in cheering you up. So come on you should know by now that you can talk to me about anything."

"Well I... (sigh), I am glad I am on this journey with the both of you and everything. Yet I am still afraid that when the fighting comes I will freeze up and not be able to help anyone, not even myself. There I said it I am afraid!"

Seth said all of this is a rush; thank goodness I have very good hearing. So, now the reason he was so miserable made a little more sense. Simply put Seth was afraid he would fail at the critical moment. I can't say I blame him for such thoughts. However, I think a pep talk will be more helpful in this case. Seth was still down in the dumps as I spoke.

"Say Seth, it might surprise you to know that in all the years I have studied fighting arts, I have never once won a single match against my master."

Seth looked up at me shocked.

"You have never beaten your teacher, but you practice every morning?"

"Yes I do, but no, not once have I won and I challenge my master two or three times a month at the very least. Since I have studied the fight arts for thirteen years, which is no small amount of time or number of matches that I have lost against him. I admit I do not get whooped like I did in my early years, though I still get beat fairly badly should I not watch out."

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"My point is Seth; failure is a part of life… sorry that is how it is. Failure happens to everyone period, normally quiet often I would imagine to most people. It is a fact that you are going to fail at things, it is how we learn."

"But what if that gets someone hurt? What if you or Cyra get injured because of a mistake I make? What if ..."

I clamped my hands over Seth's mouth to stop his talking.

"Seth that is the last time I want to hear you go off on a 'what if' rant. Those rants are unhealthy and unhelpful. They only end up getting you into trouble. Look life is going to throw problems and trails your way. Look at my life or rather what my luck does to me! All we can do is prepare for that the best we can."

"I am still scared."

"I would worry if you were not scared Seth. Every single living creature experiences fear. To be afraid is a natural thing. Even I get afraid of things."

Seth looked at me.

"You afraid, I cannot see you being afraid. You are fearless."

"I will be the first to tell you I have fears just like anyone else. I fear losing my friends. I am scared of having to watch those I care about suffer and not being able to do anything to help them; just to name a few."

I said this in all seriousness. I was indeed scared of such things happening. It scared me to my very core.

"How do you conquer those fears?"

"Seth, fear is conquered by standing up to it and not running away from it. It is not easy but that is how it is done."

Seth merely sighed again. "You make it sound so simple."

"Seth perhaps you remember what I said about being a hero?"

He nodded.

"Yes you said that being a hero is doing what is right."

"Correct, that is what it is to be a hero. It is doing what is right even when it is hard. It is showing courage even at the hard times."

"What if I can't find the courage to do that?"

I swear Seth is such a worry wart. I smiled at him.

"Seth without fear there cannot be courage. But when we are together it is our enemies that should fear. When you are with your friends you need not fear for they will always stand with you no matter what comes."

Seth had a look of awe on his face almost to the point of worshipfulness. He nodded slightly at my statement. I chuckled slightly.

"Seth do you really think that humans and dragons are so different that we would not experience the same feeling and worries? The same fears and the same hardships?"

Seth thought for a moment.

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Trust me we are more alike than you really might guess. Definitely much more so than I am like those apes, I can state that as fact."

Seth just kept looking at me as if he wanted to ask me something else. I felt my eyebrow rise.

"What is there something on my face?"

"Saber how do you know so much? You come from a different world yet you know so much about the dragon realm."

I was surprised at the question. Could I trust Seth if I were to tell him? I mean I haven't told Spyro any of the odd dreams or visions yet. Then there were times I didn't know how I had knowledge I did. I hesitated before answering him.

"Seth ... tell me do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

Seth nodded in response. "I think everything has a purpose yes even if is hard to understand."

I took a deep breath. "Well not too long after I met Spyro I had, I guess you could call it a vision of sorts or maybe it was a dream."

I told Seth about my first encounter with the being Asreyel. I describe the city I had found myself. I talked about how Asreyel implied that we knew one another, yet I could not recall ever meeting him. I didn't go into too much detail, though still, I recounted the second time I had seen Asreyel and how I had found out I could use electricity. I continued about the strange dreams I had been having as of late of the rainy night and the fear I felt. I didn't tell Seth about the vision I had turned into a dragon. I was still trying to understand that one. When I finished Seth just sat and gaped in wonder. I could understand his surprise; it was a lot to take in. Heck I was still trying to make sense of it all myself.

"I know that everything I have told you sounds crazy even stupid, but it all happened. I also at times get these strange feeling that I have seen certain places before though I cannot remember."

I kept talking for a while longer. Cyra had already fallen asleep not long after Seth and I had started talking.

**A/N****  
><strong>

**Okay I admit this chapter is a tad shorter than my last few have been. However I have decided for my sanity and for my grades to split this section of the story that takes place in the Black Lands and Ruben into 3 to 4 chapters so this is part one.****  
><strong>**Please remember to review, it is very much appreciated. Now on with the side drama.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**You can struggle all you want Sparx, but you are NOT getting out of this.****  
><strong>

**Sparx****  
><strong>**Like you can hurt me with a bottle****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ho ho ho don't underestimate the power of imagination and sadist tendencies. Though it seems you have yet to notice the type of bottle I chose to go with.****  
><strong>

**Sparx****  
><strong>**One I cannot fit in.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Correct IC a long thin necked bottle and for good reason.****  
><strong>

**(Lights a match)****  
><strong>

**Say did you know IC that with this same kind of bottle you can actually get and egg in it without breaking it with just a means of heat?****  
><strong>

**(Sparx swallows and struggles more)****  
><strong>

**Let's find out if the same is true for you?****  
><strong>

**(Beep from phone of the desk)****  
><strong>

**(Sigh) Hold that thought!**

**(Puts out the match) **

**(turns and goes to the phone on the desk)****  
><strong>

**Yes Miss Walker what is it? I am a tad busy at the moment.****  
><strong>

**Miss Walker****  
><strong>**Please excuse the interruption sir, but your 10 o'clock has arrived.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(looks up at the clock) My is it already almost ten, dearie me time does fly when you are having fun. (clears throat) Um yes, Miss Walker could you have someone escort him up please.****  
><strong>

**Miss Walker****  
><strong>**Very good sir.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(Turns to Sparx) It would appear… at the moment you get a reprieve, lucky you. WE WILL be continuing this later I can promise you that IC!****  
><strong>

**==5 minutes later==****  
><strong>

**(knock on the door)****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Enter****  
><strong>

**(Door opens and 2 men in black suits bring in a person)****  
><strong>

**Ah hello, I am sorry if I kept you waiting long.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well good day Blackshadow999; (groans) and you too Sparx (mumble) not really (mumble), thank you for allowing me to join you and your staff at the office. Don't worry I did not have to wait much at all.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Oh it is my pleasure. As for you Sparx I must say for someone to know you and feel the same way I do about you on their first day. I didn't think you would be so infamous, go figure.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well he is a trouble maker no denying it.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Oh I can assure you I found that out already firsthand. It is one of the main reasons I now have security like I do. He is still being punished for his attempted insurrection, are you not Sparx?****  
><strong>

**Sparx****  
><strong>**...****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(waves the security out of the room)**

******You don't mind if I finish up what I was doing do you?****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**No, not at all, please.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Now where did those matches go! I know I just had them.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Here you can borrow my lighter.**

**(Hands a lighter over)****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Thank you... want to help?****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I thought you'd never ask.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Okay hold Sparx down and let's see what happens.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999 & ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**This is gonna be good BWAHAHAHAHAH!**


	17. 17 First Apes, Now Monkeys!

**A/N**

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I must say I am rather surprised at the results.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Indeed, most entertaining this activity was.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Hee hee hee well what do you know the perfect model, The firefly in a bottle. I guess now we know that having Sparx in this kind of bottle does prove that what happens to an egg will happen to Sparx as well.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well I better get off to work, first day and all.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well I would recommend that you at least say hello to Seth and Cyra. They are yours to begin with. They have been rather excited that you were coming to work here to say the least.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**That is a nice sentiment but they like not listening to me and dis me a good deal of the time.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**You think that my characters don't? Saber says something bad about me 5 times a day. It is a way of showing affection, at least that is what I tell myself.****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well then I will be going.****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well okay just one more thing ...****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Oh don't worry I will be fine.****  
><strong>

**(ArcticDragon Rider leaves the room)****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Okay ... All I was trying to do was warn you ...****  
><strong>

**(From outside the head office)****  
><strong>

**Cyra****  
><strong>**HE'S HERE AT LAST!****  
><strong>

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Whoa Cyra CALM DOWN!****  
><strong>

**(Crash)****  
><strong>

**(Back in the head office)****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**... About Cyra and her new hobby that has a side effect.****  
><strong>

**(From outside the head office)****  
><strong>

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Seth, Seth he's here.****  
><strong>

**Seth****  
><strong>**Cyra get off him, he needs to breathe. I told you Cyra you need to cut down on the weird drinks.****  
><strong>

**(Inside the head Office)****  
><strong>

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Her fondness for caffeine is getting out of hand, especially since she found the triple caffeinated Monster energy drinks. Yet I can't get rid of them. The majority of my employees would revolt against me and that just mountains of paperwork. Plus the maintenance personnel have been working a lot lately. Anyway I do not own any of the Spyro franchise. I only own my own characters and hopefully ArcticDragon Rider will be okay. Now that I think about it maybe I should go help him. I do not own any of the Spyro franchises only my own characters. Enjoy the chapter.****  
><strong>

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Mostly polishing.**

Chapter 17 First Apes, Now Monkeys?!

The next Morning I woke with a start. It took me a couple of minutes to calm down from the dreams that I had been having. I say dreams, but honestly as of late I have been having some of the weirdest dream with a mix of nightmares. I stretched and yawned to get the remnants of sleep out of me. I decided to take a morning walk to get some exercise. I grabbed Yubashiri as an afterthought, since you can never be too careful.

As I walked I heard a commotion off slightly ahead of the trail. I instantly started stealthily making my way to see what was causing the noise. I came into the foliage and saw a group of twelve apes in a clearing. Maybe these apes were on some sort of patrol since Seth Cyra and I were getting close to the Black Lands. As the apes seemed to be in control, patrols were likely. If there was something I starting to get an impression of; it was that the figure that the apes listen to weren't stupid like the apes that followed them.

One of the apes unfortunately noticed me and screeched a cry of alarm. At that point any chance of me staying out of trouble was pretty much gone. I wasn't really in the mood to fight at this time in the morning. Yet looking at the group of apes who were at this time making ready to fight; I don't think they were going to give me the choice.

"It is the ape killer."

Ape killer? It seems that I have become infamous among apes by the few escapades I had with them. I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by the name they had pinned to me. I sighed at this development; I really didn't want to do this.

"Hold on, time out."

All the apes stopped and stared. Now with the looks on their faces, they both understood and followed my command or perhaps they were trying to figure out what I had said. Personally I would have to go with the latter rather than the first. I took a deep breath.

"Okay now it is obvious that you apes hate me as much as I dislike you lot. But, let me explain this point in a way you understand. Me no want fight you; so you go way you came and I act like I not see you. I hope you all understand that. Now be smart and go away, the lot of you!"

The leader of the said monkeys grunted his order to attack. I wonder at times like this is it worth trying diplomacy? Well anyway, the fight between me and the apes commenced. Yet, I say fight, though it may be more accurate to say it was more a one sided beat down to embarrassment. I mean for twelve apes to lose to just me… can't be very good to happen to the apes.

I took Yubashiri and made two quick strikes with the flat of my blade and the two apes dropped to the ground wheezing. The next pair of apes came at me screeching in anger. The biggest of the pair got in range of me first and swung his club at me. I evaded the club swing, using the evasion to also swing around behind the ape. I made three quick strikes with the back of my blade; the first to the middle of the lower spine. The next strike was to the mid spine and the last to the base of the neck on the spine. The ape dropped when the last strike landed. The ape who was the partner, approached with his sword raised. I dropped to crouch and made a sweeping kick and swept his legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground and did not get up since he most likely was knocked out.

The rest of the apes fell in much the same fashion which left just the leader of this group. The said leader was enraged at my way of dealing with his subordinates. He rushed at me, his staff raised to strike. I have had enough of this crap for one morning. I turned my blade, so that the blade was facing out. I had been using the flat and back of my blade however now I was using the actual blade now. I would most likely end up killing this ape; still I could see no other choice at this time. I leaped high above the leader ape and gripped Yubashiri's hilt with both hands.

"Ryutsuisen!"

I brought down Yubashiri hard. I cut straight through the staff and continued down to the ground. I drew back Yubashiri and stepped back a few paces. The ape leader fell back and hit the ground in two parts as I had cut him in half with my strike and thrust. I swung Yubashiri down forcefully to get the majority of the blood off the blade. I was about to put Yubashiri back in its sheath when I heard a rustling.

"Very impressive to say the least; the stories about you are not lies by any means."

I spun around looking around for the source of the voice I had just heard. When I looked up I saw it. There was a... not an ape, it was too small compared to them to be. Maybe it was some kind of monkey. At any rate there was some sort of creature that looked very much like a monkey sitting in a branch looking at me. Its fur was dark gray almost black. It had a long tail and rather dexterous looking hands with long fingers. The other two things that had stood out to me; first the voice indicated that the creature was female, the other and more important fact was she talked less like the apes and more like me. This female monkey worried me for some reason.

"Great first apes and now monkeys; just my luck! So, just what have you hear about me?"

The next thing I know the monkey disappeared. As I was searching for her I heard her speak.

"You are very good at fighting one on one or one going against a group. The results of you coming out victorious either way are clearly documented."

I twisted around in shock to find the female monkey stand a foot and a half behind me. What the? How the hell did she get behind me without me noticing? This monkey was worrying me far more. She could move in a way I couldn't currently sense! That hadn't happened for a long while! Only Master Kai has been able to do such consistently. She was good at stealth; even I couldn't debate that fact.

"All right, you have my attention. You are obviously not like these stupid apes. What is it you want?"

She giggled at my question or it sounded like giggling. She made her way closer to me as she continued.

"Kee kee kee, I can agree with the stupid part about them. Yet that is how grunt labor tends to be, it is much easier to get them to do things when they are dim. Also they are expendable so no need for them to be able to do anything other than what they are ordered. As to what I want, I want nothing from you at the moment. I am simply getting a look at you and see what information is true and what is not." 

I was getting bad vibes out the whazoo on this monkey! I get the impression I will have a lot of troublesome time because of this one.

"What is your name then or do you not give it out to those who you observe?"

She stopped right next to me, this was making me nervous.

"My name is Mara; I am one of the silent killers, which are at the command of the ape king. You just so happen to be on the list of those the king wants to go away. So will you give me your name?"

… Not even a week… and already someone wants me dead. That's a new record for me, to get someone to hate me this quick! I met her eyes they were a golden yellow and seemed to be waiting for my answer. Mara had blatantly admitted she was an assassin and I had the feeling she was extremely good at it as well. I would need to keep my guard up or I would end up dead by this monkey!

"I am Saber the Human; if you plan to kill me don't think I will make it easy."

She laughed again at least that is what I think it was. It was kind of hard to tell.

"Kee kee kee there is no need to worry at this time. I am not here to kill you today. I am here to study you for the moment. I must say I look forward to doing so in future. You 'Humans' seem interesting indeed."

She disappeared as soon as she finished speaking. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I am going to have to watch out for the ones that look like monkeys."

I put the new things I had learned from this experience in the back of my mind for later study. I headed back to the campsite that Seth, Cyra and I had used and hoped they haven't woken up and wonder where I was. I really didn't want to tell them of my meeting with 'Mara' for now. I have yet to hear anything from the dragons about these silent killers as Mara called the group she was a part of. I surmised that to mean that the dragons knew nothing of them. Although from some of the strange events especially the disappearances I had heard about now made a great sense. These silent killers were good and amazingly so! They were most likely not even seen or noticed when they did a job. The Silent Killers were dangerous that was clear. I would have to keep a strict watch and constant vigilance. Or the Grim Reaper might actually hit me with his scythe!

**A/n**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but it worked out this way with the introduction of a new character. I am writing as fast as I can, yet school work is heavy and … yes I am making an excuse I am sorry. I will try to write efficiently.**

******Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Now Seth and Cyra I think that I have told you that I write these chapters as fast as I can and if I have not told you that I have now. You need to understand that not only do I run this office of which I can tell you is not an easy task. I also am in school which the said work from has gotten heavy as of late******

**(Oryha comes in the break room)****  
><strong>**Oh hey Oryha ... Uh what's with the nervous look on your face.******

**Oryha****  
><strong>**Well Blackshadow999 you might want to take a look at your office.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Okay I guess, I'll be right back you two.******

**(walks to office and opens door)****  
><strong>**(office is completely littered with debris)******

**WHAT .. IN .. THE .. HELL!****  
><strong>**(burst through the office door)****  
><strong>**WHO IN THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRAP!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Hey boss what is all the yelling ...******

**(Blackshadow999 grabs Saber by the collar of his shirt)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Saber you better not be the one who destroyed my office!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Are you kidding? I don't have that much of a death wish boss. If I want to die I know far easier way to go about it. So NO I did not. Hell maybe it was Sparx.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Um excuse me.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**What!? Can you not see I am busy venting!******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well Yes I see that but I thought I would ask about the little monkey that has been flitting around?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Monkey? What the hell are you talking about?******

**Mara****  
><strong>**Kee kee kee I must say I like this side of you my author and creator.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(!) YOU CAUSE THIS CRAP YOUR FIRST DAY?!******

**Mara****  
><strong>**Kee kee kee It does make things interesting.**


	18. 18 Found At Last!

**A/N****  
><strong>**Yes ladies and gentlemen there are such things as miracles. I have written two chapters in a day. I am very proud of myself.**

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**WHERE IS THAT CRUSADE MONKEY?!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Hey boss, you need to calm down.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Calm, how in the hell do you expect me to calm down? Ever since that monkey got here the office has been in complete CHAOS! If this goes on much longer that monkey will drive me to drink.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT BOSS! Do not start drinking boss, it is not the end of the world yet. I get Mara to stop, I promise you.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**You do so I won't have to, so GET TO IT!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Right away boss!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**My apologies for that display. I do not own the Spyro franchise only my own characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 18: Founded At Last!<p>

I reached the campsite and saw that to my benefit, Cyra and Seth were still asleep. I let out a deep sigh of relief. I quietly made my way over to my pack and dug out a cloth and took out Yubashiri and cleaned off the rest of the blood. After I had I returned Yubashiri to its sheath. I went to a tree and sat down against it decided to wait for the two dragons to awaken.

I started to review what information I had acquired recently. We were about to enter the Black Lands, a land that the apes controlled. I wasn't worried about the apes themselves; I didn't doubt that Seth, Cyra and I could handle anything they would throw at us. Nevertheless, with the appearance of the 'Silence Killer' Mara that could change. The group that Mara belonged to being assassins and very good at the art only meant problems for all! They were so good in fact that none had ever been found out by anyone yet. That was the mark of a truly good assassin, not to be noticed and or found out. Even I hadn't been able to sense Mara as she moved. I would have to work on change that and quickly if I was to live a measureable time longer. This means I needed to get back to the basics of martial arts of tracking an opponent. That would be my best defense and preparation against Mara and her fellow 'Silent Killers'. I have the feeling I would meet more than her from that group sometime in the future. Then there was this leader of the apes, 'the Ape King'. If Mara was correct I would assume this king was smart like her and that could be problems in a different ways. We also still had the originally problem that gave the reason of this journey being needed, finding Ruben. We still didn't know where he was being kept and that made things harder, searching randomly doesn't help since it takes more time.

After about half an hour Seth stirred. He yawned and stretched and looked around and saw me. I was still deep in thought at the moment.

"Saber what are you thinking about?"

I snapped out of my thinking and looked at Seth. I smiled at him.

"Oh just reviewing things from the last few days."

The look on Seth's face was different from yesterday; he was serious about this journey. Not to say he wasn't before it was just it looked like he was in this 100% now. Seth was about to reply when we heard Cyra stir, not a second after she had; my danger sense as I had come to call it flared up went off. I moved my head to the right and I heard and sneeze. Less than a second later a loud thunk near my head was heard. I look over to my left and see a foot long icicle like shard sticking out of the tree where I had been mere seconds ago. What the hell!

"Whoa, that was way too close for comfort. Yo Cyra watch it!"

Cyra raised her head fully and faced me blinking in confusion. The look on her face said she was still half asleep. She shook her head and came to full alertness and looked at me then to the icicle that was very close to my head. I smiled in such a way that didn't show happiness at all; but more to mask anger.

"Good morning Cyra. Sleep well I hope, if you could next time face the opposite way so that you don't nearly send ice to make a hole in my neck."

She looked embarrassed.

"I am sorry I did not mean to."

I sighed in acceptance.

"I know Cyra, I am just asking for you to be a little more carefully the next time. Anyway let us get going and start trekking for the day then shall we?"

We had begun walking in the same direction as we had been going yesterday. Thankfully Cyra it seemed had calmed down. At least she wasn't jumping up and down chorusing 'we're going on an adventure' and that was a mercy! As we walked I took in every sound I could and identify what it was. I had very good hearing, better than average for humans. I was wary since this morning's meeting with Mara. She was trouble with a capitol 'T'. I wanted to be ready and alert for when she shows up again.

We made it to the pass the acted as the entrance to the Black Lands by mid-morning. We stood on the dragon side of the pass for a minute.

"Well here is the last point where you can change your mind. After this it is the point of no return. So you two sure you still in this with me?"

Seth nodded in conformation to my question, his face serious and confident.

"I do not think I have been any more serious about anything in my life."

Cyra nodded her head in agreement with Seth.

"I am in absolute agreement with Seth on this."

I smiled and nodded.

"Glad to hear it, now that is out of the way we can move forward with no regret or questions."

We went through the pass and entered the Black lands. I would say there was a difference, yet I would have been lying were I to say that. The only noticeable difference was you could smell the stench of ape in the air, which was horrendously foul! We continued forward; though I think we were all a little on edge now just know where we now were.

After a few hours of travel we stopped for a meal and water. It was nice to know that the water was clean enough to drink. I grant you I have drunk far better water than this stuff, but 'beggars cannot be choosers' as the phrase goes. While Seth and Cyra were eating I went ahead to do some scouting. I hadn't seen any apes since we had entered the Black Lands and that was bugging me. As I was exploring I had the feeling I was being watched. I stopped and focused on my senses. It was then my danger sense went off and I moved out of the way. I saw a blur as I moved and gazed at the gray monkey I had met earlier, Mara! She looked over to where I had moved to, her yellow eye registering slight surprise for a second, before assuming the customary indifference.

"Kee kee kee I am surprised, you have some impressive reflexes. Studying you is more interesting than I thought originally."

I glared back at her. What she had just done and tried to do was just plain rude!

"What happened to 'I won't be killing you today'?"

"I haven't yet have I? I never said I would not be trying."

Crap… she did have a point' she hadn't technically said she would leave me alone. Is this what it feels like to have a stalker stalk you, it was creepy?!

"Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, would I be right in assuming you are the reason we have met no apes as of yet?"

"Kee kee kee you would be right."

I had an idea of how I might get a good piece of information out of her, yet the question was did she have the information I was looking for? If she did; would she take the bait? I would have to risk it as much for the information as to test my skills against her.

"Hey Mara I have a proposition that I think will interest you."

She seemed to looked at me and gave a sniff.

"What might that be?"

"If I land a blow on you in five minutes, I get one piece of information from you if I can't you can ask me anyone question and I will answer."

"Kee kee kee, I like that idea, very well I accept your terms."

I took a defensive stance and drew Yubashiri. I got a good view of her weapon as well. Mara used some kind of cat claws attached to gloves on either hand. The claws themselves were made of some kind of crystal and looked very sharp. Well here is the first glance at how she fights.

"Time starts now; okay go ahead your move first."

She looked at me like I said something crazy, but she shook her head and rushed forward. I sidestepped her and quickly spun in a circular motion.

"Ryukansen!"

I felt my sword make contact on her back. She flew into a nearby tree and fell to the ground. Well I didn't need the five minutes… though I am not chalking it up to skill, rather surprise. She got back up and looked at me with a look of ... respect. I had not expected that reaction.

"Kee kee kee It would seem I have underestimated you. A deal is a deal so what is your question?"

"Where are the dragons and or dragoness that came here to the Black Lands and did not leave?"

"Kee kee kee that is an easy answer. They are being held in a cave an hour journey to the north." 

I was blown away at this. She just gave me the information just like that! … Something smells fishy here and a foul stench it be!

"You really are going to give me the information just like that? I would imagine you will get in trouble for giving this information away?"

"Kee kee kee accidents happen to grunt labor all the time. It is not my concern. Beside the observation I will get will be worth the one sacrificed."

She then jumped into a tree and disappeared. Did she just say she doesn't care at the apes that will be lost in this venture?! I had to admit she had some shrewd logic, but I couldn't argue with it. Well I got what I had wanted; time to use the information. I returned Yubashiri to its sheath and I jogged back to Seth and Cyra.

I got back to Seth and Cyra they looked up as I approached.

"I think I might have an idea of where to look for the one we are searching for."

After the hour trek we sat on a cliff that overlooked the clearing in front of the cave that was supposedly the place where the dragons were being held prisoner. There was no small number of apes milling around the clearing.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

Cyra let out a sigh.

"There are a lot of them."

This came from Cyra, she didn't sound scared, if anything she sounded excited for the fight to come.

"Yes there are a good number of them, so what do we do?"

I looked at Seth he still was afraid. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Numbers are not the key to a fight; it is who endures the longest. In this instance we will need to rely on outsmarting the apes. Remember we are here save another that is the goal."

"How do we do that?"

"Well could you two buy me say five minutes or so?"

Seth and Cyra looked at each other and smile. I was starting to regret my previous question. I didn't like the smile they had; it had trouble all over it. I'm just glad I am not with the apes that these two are about to be unleashed upon. Seth and Cyra nodded.

"Okay than in that time I will free those in the cave and then I will come out to help you."

Seth and Cyra nodded again and the jumped and flew down. If there was such a thing as a humorous fight this was in the category.

"All that is missing is a Holy Hand Grenade."

I made my way to the cave entrance and entered. I looked back to see Cyra and Seth keeping the apes busy. I had to say that Seth had really improved in a very short time. I continued forward into the cavern that the ape had been guarding. I used stealth to my advantage and got a good distance in before I came to the place that the prisoners were being held. I looked over the prisoners and saw there was three of them, two female if I judge their figure right and one male. The two females were adult size and the male was more Seth's and Cyra's size. One of the female's scales were a dark pine green color while her underbelly was an acid green. Her wing membranes were not the acid green that her underbelly was but more a yellow green shade. Her face was much like Cynder's however this female's horns were yellow not white. I couldn't really see her tail from where I was. The other female had black scales and red underbelly and wing membranes. Horns lined the side of her head again like Cynder but this dragoness's horns curved forward instead. The male dragon had golden yellow scales and silver underbelly and wing membranes. He had two horns on the side of his head that came out around the same place Spyro's did. His horns though looked like lightning bolts. His tail was the only one I could see out of the three dragons and his like his horns looked like a lightning bolt. If I had to hazard a guess as to the identity of the dragon I would have to say it would be Ruben. I would also assume that Ruben was dragon who used electricity.

I looked around and saw no apes, which surprised me. No one was around to guard dangerous prisoners, which didn't make sense. I looked back at the three dragons and realized why the apes didn't think there was a need. They had literally beaten the three dragons to the extent that they could barely walk. I crept forward still looking for any signs of guards. I listened for any sounds other than the fight going on outside and heard nothing. I finally reached Ruben who was the closest and gave him a once over. He wasn't in good condition, so I took out some of the red crystals that Seth and Cyra had told me dragons use for healing. I pressed one of the red crystals I had against Ruben and it started to glow slightly. The more serious gashes and injuries started to heal as I pressed the crystal against him. It still was quite a sight to see injuries heal themselves with just the help of a red crystal. I couldn't understand how the process worked, still in this instance I was willing to just know that the process did work without knowing the how.

Ruben groaned and shifted. He raised his head slowly and opened his eyes and then shut them quickly and gave another groan of pain. I had got a quick look at his eyes which happened to be an electric blue. He shook his head again and looked at me. I smiled hoping that would reassure him. What I got was Ruben opening his mouth and pointing it my way. Now the majority of the times that I had a dragon or dragoness point their maw at me it didn't end well. The same held true in this case, for the next thing I feel was the electricity that shot out of Ruben's mouth. Then I was sent flying to the opposite wall. I hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor jerking and twitching. It took a few minutes to clear my head. Thankfully I had just enough time to prepare for that electric shot so; it didn't catch me off guard completely. My experience with Spyro shooting me with electricity had taught me that with dragons you need to be ready for the elements they use and they could prove it thoroughly.

While I was clearing my head and collecting myself, Ruben it appeared, was taking the crystals I had dropped and reviving the two dragonesses. I had to explain to these three what was going on, preferably before the two dragonesses regained their senses fully. That was proving difficult due to me just having been electrocuted. I got up slowly and shakily to my feet.

"(Groan) I got to admit that really smarts more than the time Spyro hit me with electricity. Ah my head is still buzzing!"

I head movement in front of me.

"So, you attacked Spyro before! Then it is unfortunate you have met me!"

As the voice was male I assumed it was Ruben.

"Whoa hold on, I did not say that!"

"I will not listen to things that an ape says."

My head was clearing faster now that I was getting angry at what Ruben was saying. I mean Seth, Cyra and I travel two long and harsh freaking days to find him. I would also add through the ape controlled Black Lands no less. How does he respond to this kindness?! Not a single thank you… just attacks me! I grant you having been imprisoned would probably make him a tad paranoid, however this was ridiculous! I felt the heat start to sear in me.

"What in the hell!"

Flames burst into being and surrounded me.

"We come the whole way here from Warfang to look for you! When I finally find you while Seth and Cyra are keeping those dumb apes butts busy; what do you do? Do you say a single thank you? NO! You shoot me with a bolt of electricity. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be electrocuted?! How can you be so gosh dang ungrateful? I should not have ever offered to go looking for you, but nooooooo, I have to be the good friend and agree to come to look for you for Spyro!"

I was breathing hard from the venting I had just done. Nevertheless, I still was mad and frustrated and was having difficulty calming myself. I don't think that anyone be they dragon or human could blame me for being angry. I still needed to vent and as I heard the fight still going on outside the cave I decided that would be the best use for my much needed venting. I sprinted off towards the entrance.

**A/n**

**It took three chapters to finally get to Ruben, but I did it. Please review after you read this chapter. It may be a few weeks before the next chapter I can't say, it depends on the load of school work.******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Hey Saber, what are all of these white creatures that have been appearing around the office lately?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**I really can't say exactly, though I think I have seen them before somewhere.******

**BWAAAAAA!******

**(Gunshot echoes from head office)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Uh oh it sounds like the boss has is mad about something and gotten trigger happy again.******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Do you think it is Mara again?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**I don't think so. I have never heard Mara 'Bwa' before? It is probably better to see what is going on.******

**(Outside the main office)****  
><strong>**(many white bunny like creatures are running around making noise)******

**BWAAAA!******

**BWAAAA!******

**(Sound of Gun pump-action loading new shell into the barrel)****  
><strong>**(Another gunshot sounds and one of the creatures slams through the glass door of the head office and flew into the wall)****  
><strong>**(Blackshadow999 comes into view through the damaged door with a Shotgun in hand)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Now you'll have to ask yourself one question, do I feel lucky?****  
><strong>**(Reloads Shotgun)****  
><strong>**Well do ya punks?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Hey boss what's going on?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Put simply, controlling an infestation and pest control.******

**BWAAAA!******

**(fires another shot from the shotgun and reloads)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Which gun are you using this time?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**A personal favorite of mine, my Remington 870, 20 gauge. I am using non-lethal shots ... for the moment. I have some buck shot shells in my pocket if that becomes needed. HAHAHAHAHA!******

**(fires another shot and reloads)******

**BWAAA!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**If you want to be useful then help get rid of these Rabid Rabbids.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Rabbids?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I thought these things looked familiar.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ah ArcticDragon Rider good timing.****  
><strong>**(tosses a M16 Assault Rifle to ArcticDragon Rider)****  
><strong>**Help me out here on getting this infestation under freaking control.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I'm glad to assist with that.****  
><strong>**(cocks M16 and turns off the safety)****  
><strong>**(starts shooting)******

**BWAAAAA!******

**BWAAAAA!****  
><strong>


	19. 19 The Storm Raging

**I apologize that I did not post this earlier. This chapter was completely written yesterday morning and just needed a once over. However, due to a project for school I didn't post till today. Forgive me.**

**(Blackshadow999 working at desk)****(stops and listens)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**... For the first time in a very long while I don't hear anything. It has been so chaotic with Sparx, Mara and everything else as of late. I-I-I have forgotten what complete silence and peace is like (sniff).****(brushed a tear from one eye)****It is just so ... (sniff) ... beautiful. (Sob) It almost makes me want to apologize about the horrible things I have done, ... almost, not going to though.****(knock on the office door)****(cleans face and calms down)****Come in.****(Saber enters the office)****Saber****  
><strong>**Hey boss I ..(Stops talking from shock) .. Whoa! You look better than you have recently. In fact I don't recall the last time you were in this good of a mood.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Indeed ever since I started working with Spyro and Co. I haven't had a quiet moment for so long (sighed). By the way I would hope you have dealt with Mara, I still have a listing of beer prices available. If I were to start to drink alcohol I very much doubt I could stop!****Saber****  
><strong>**Yes, Yes I have come to an understanding with Mara. Actually I have found interestingly that though she is not very interested by bananas she is incredibly fond of banana bread.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Banana Bread? Really?****Saber****  
><strong>**Yeah she pretty much agrees to almost anything if that is what you bribe, .. I mean give her as thanks.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(snort) I'll be the first to tell you that bribery is a valuable method to use, you can call it the reward system if it makes you feel better. I am certainly not above using the idea myself.****Saber****  
><strong>**(mumble)Yeah, but your idea of bribery is flat out threatening said person if they don't agree with you.(mumble)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Hmm, ... since I am in a good mood, for your benefit I will pretend to have not heard you correctly. So do you just say something or am I just hearing things?****Saber****  
><strong>**(sweat) Your just hearing things boss.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Good and correct answer. Anyway do you know who got Sparx out of the office and how? I would love to shake their hand or whatever they have for accoutrements.****Saber****  
><strong>**Um I think that it was Spyro. If I recall correctly he told Sparx that he should take some time off.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**... That's it! That is all it freaking took to get Sparx to go away for even a little while! DANG IT! If I had known that was all that was needed to get Sparx out of my hair than I would have enlisted Spyro's help a long while ago.****Saber****  
><strong>**Calm down boss! Just look at it as a break from your residential annoyances for a time.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Thank freaking goodness, I would state and declare. Anyways to the readers I do not own any of the Spyro franchise, only my own characters. Thank you for tolerating my muse, enjoy the chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. There are changes in this chapter, I'll leave you to read to see them.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 19 The Storm Raging<p>

I sped to the entrance of the cave system and burst out of the entrance like a demon out of hell! I was still anger, still my ever helpful and lifesaving mental discipline had asserted itself in my mind and I was in a semblance of control now. At this time words of wisdom from Masters Kai came to mind. 'Raw emotions are powerful, but unfocused and dangerous to all, change those feelings into even stronger emotion and they will serve you rather then you serving them.' I reigned in my anger and changed it into courage and the fire within me burned hotter and brighter. Yet, now it was at my command and not just raging with my emotion. I focused not on my frustration, but the purpose I could direct it and that frustration changed into determination. The electricity now hummed and arced less than before. I was now ready to join the fight with a clear mindset and power to back it. It was 'Ape Whooping Time!'

**(Start battle background music: "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Mulan soundtrack)**

I looked out at the battle field and... had to study what I was seeing for a couple seconds. You can't blame me really; with what I was watching, it took a little bit of time to comprehend. The first sight was Cyra still excited to be sure, yet now had an air of seriousness about her, which was rare with her. For those in front of her, she was shooting what looked like snowballs out of her maw like crazy. Where those said snowball hit, be it ape or some other surface became coated with a decent size sheet of ice. As Cyra shooting as she was it didn't take more than two or three hits to freeze an ape fairly solid. Being behind Cyra was no safer for her opponents. Her tail blade was doing a good amount of damage with the contact it made with apes. She was whipping her tail blade around with great force; in the area it affects with each swipe was rather impressive. It was also giving of a kind of mist that seemed to be making the apes slow down, also made the ground slick as there were apes slipping all over the place.

It had taken a great deal of effort not to have my jaw drop at how Cyra had been fighting. When I turned to make sure Seth was okay… my jaw dropped at the sight I was viewing. Seth; who didn't like fighting, who didn't by what I understood, participates in competitions with other dragons. Now was… forgive the use of the rather bad phrase, but Seth had 'opened a can of whoop a**' on those apes. As I kept staring at the scene I couldn't help but think, Seth would make any teacher or master would be beaming with pride. He was using tail blade to great effect. Seth was cutting gashes in the apes behind him and was using ... black fire?! Maybe it was an ability that users of the shadow element could do. I had heard from Sparx, in all the crap he spouts, that Cynder could do something similar. I guess he can be useful on occasion. Seth was causing apes to drop slightly faster than Cyra was freezing them and she was doing that at a brisk pace.

I managed to pick up my jaw off the ground figuratively speaking; had to admit that I was impressed. Between the two of them they had taken down thirty or so. The problem with the current situation is no matter how many apes that Seth and Cyra downed one, usually two took their place. The way this was going Seth and Cyra would tire and drop and the apes would win. As impressed as I was with how the two were fighting, I wasn't one to be out done or one upped by anyone, even friends. I dove into the fight without any other thought.

I drew Yubashiri as I ran and even before I got to the closest ape; my blade was engulfed with fire. I sliced through the ape like a hot knife through butter. The ape fell in two halves to the ground. I looked down at Yubashiri, fire still covering the blade. If there had been blood from the ape it had already evaporated from it. Talk about turning up the heat on this fight! I could feel the heat from the blade; it was amazing just how much manipulating an element could change the flow of a fight. I spin around sidestep the next ape who had charged in anger at me. Yubashiri was low and I brought the blade in an upward diagonal slash swung in a circular arc, then brought it down in an opposite direction diagonal from the first slash. The ape fell to the ground in a bloody mess. I switched over from fire to electricity, now Yubashiri appeared to have lightning going around the blade I continued the fight continued on in the same manner as this. I was changing between using fire and electricity to mix up things in this skirmish. After I had counted somewhere in the neighborhood of sixteen or seventeen I raised my sword and brought it down hard. From Yubashiri came an arcing line of electricity that raced along the ground. The line of electricity hit one ape and then shot to an ape that wasn't too far from him. This effect went on for seven apes before the electricity sparked out. I stared at the scene of the mayhem that the electricity had caused and smiled.

"Oooo chained lightning, very cool! I think I could learn to like this very much."

The fight lasted a little over twenty minutes longer and a hell of a fight it was. The apes that were still alive and able; were running away as fast as they could away from us. I breathed heavily while leaned on Yubashiri, which the point of my sword was sticking into the ground. I glanced over at Cyra who had sunk to the ground and also breathing hard. She was had a few cuts and blood sporadically over her body. It was hard to tell if it was her blood or ape blood. I then looked over at Seth who was, like Cyra and I was breathing hard. He was much in the same condition as Cyra. Among the three of us none of us had broken any bones or any serious injuries. It wasn't a surprise that we were tired and were exhausted. We had just fought off over a hundred apes and had won!

**(End background music)**

I fell back to the ground in a sitting position and started laughing. I couldn't help it, this entire situation was so freaking hilarious, now that I looking at it. Seth looked over at me and joined in with me and begun to laugh as well. I higher pitch of laughter came in and so Cyra had joined us in this humorous point. After a couple of minutes we were able to calm down. Cyra was the first to speak up.

"I have never done anything like this before."

"I would have to agree with you on that Cyra. I cannot say I am fond of this messy part of the idea, but I could be okay with it sometimes."

This came from Seth; he was coming along and developing nicely. If given more time I could see Seth becoming someone like Spyro, a hero. He did have the potential to become such.

"See Seth and none of this would have happened if you had not chosen to come along."

"So do you find anyone in the cave?"

I looked over to Cyra who was asking the question. I kept a straight face since the question reminded me of what had brought me out he as fast as I had gotten here.

"Oh yes I did, I would guess that they are still getting their bearings at the moment."

I wasn't looking forward to going back into the cave soon, still maybe it would go better as Cyra and Seth would be with me on this jaunt.

===Scene Change===

When we had recovered, the three of us went into the cave. We came to the three dragons were who were still recovering. The three looked better than when I first found them, but not up to long distance walking yet by the look of it. Ruben was on his feet, he was very unsteady on his legs. The two dragonesses were still on the ground. One of them, the pine green dragoness was awake and looking around slowly. Her eyes were neon green and I swear they were almost glowing. The other was breathing, but not doing much else at the moment. Ruben turned and faced me the second I came into the view. He had his maw opened and pointed at me. His expression changed instantly when he saw Seth and Cyra. Ruben's eyes widen a little as he took some time to study them and a look of recognition appeared on his face.

"What the… is that you Seth? What are you doing here?"

Seth smiled at Ruben's question.

"We came here to find you, by the Chronicler's beard what do you think we would be here for?"

Seth then turned to me with a look of slight confusion.

"Saber did you not tell them the reason we came?"

I turned from Seth and gazed at Ruben with slight contempt and frustration. Oh I had tried to tell the reason that we were here for. Nevertheless, I got hit with electricity before I could finish my explanation. I cleared my throat.

"Oh trust me I did, if fact I believe I yelled or shouted it; although Ruben here was not exactly all that keen on listening to me. Instead he shot me with electricity at point blank range, it hurt something awful I can assure you! It was worse than listening to an amateur spew crap like they're better than everyone else for more than a minute."

Everyone in the cavern was now looking at me confused. Cyra began to giggle and Seth rolled his eyes. The other dragons just stared not understanding. Ruben was the first to speak up.

"Okay Seth what is with this unusual traveling companion you have? First he took a shot of electricity and is just fine shortly after. Second he talks unlike any ape or any other creature that I have come across."

"Yes he does that a lot."

This came from Cyra.

"Oyo, for your information I do not talk weird... uh... Okay maybe to dragons I do, but for humans I talk normal just like everyone else. Well maybe I use slang a great deal and inference as well ... maybe I should just stop there, since I am not helping myself. Since you bring that up I guess I will ask which phrases or words did you not understand. (sigh)"

Cyra thought a moment.

"Well, what does 'point blank range' mean and 'it was worse than listening to an am-at-er s-pe-ioo' um 'c-ra-p for more than a minute'."

I sigh more heavily than I had just done previously. Oh how can a race talk without inference? At least draconic language had yet to show any use of inference. However, I thought it had no sarcasm and I had been proved wrong on that. So, it wasn't impossible that the draconic language did use inference and I hadn't heard it or I didn't understand it.

"'Point blank range' refers to a range that you have extreme difficulty missing your opponent. The phrase is a kind of... comparison that we human do in which you compare a given experience or situation to one that tends to be worse. The words are pronounced 'amateur', 'spew' and 'crap'. However back to the situation at hand I am pretty sure we have yet to introduce ourselves."

I looked around the room at the two dragonesses and smiled politely. The green dragoness spoke first.

"My name is Nightbane, Thank you for helping us."

"Finally, a thank you for a service; you are welcome."

The Black dragoness had opened her eyes by this time and had been listening to the conversation with great interest. Her eyes were a blood red and gleamed with an odd sheen. She giggled slightly at my comment. I would have taken comfort normally with that, but there was something about her laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"You are quite amusing, I am Nightmare."

My mind came to a screeching halt. Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, Nightbane and Nightmare. For the love of... isn't Nightbane a fictional toxin that causes you to have nightmares that get increasingly worse until you get the antidote. Oh I can just see problems and misunderstandings coming from this at some point down the road! I get to work and travel with users of poison and fear; oh this is just a wonderful combo. Am I the only one that sees there being something to worry about in this? This is going to be lovely, please don't tell me they are cousins or something like that, it would be all I need.

"So this may not be my concern, but are you two related in some way?"

Nightbane nodded and replied. Oh well; crapers, that is what I was afraid of.

"Yes we are sisters."

AAAAAAHHHHHH that's worse than cousins in its own way! Oh well it isn't like I haven't had trouble in its many different shapes and forms knocking down my door so to speak since I got here. Why would it be any different now? Could this get any worse? I spun around, thinking I would get some fresh air, yet I hadn't gotten even one step when I collided into a column of rock. I let out an oomph as I hit the column finishing with a groan of pain. I peeled myself off the column of rock and shook my head and then holding it to stop the world from spinning. I felt a warm liquid running down my face. I assumed that meant my nose was bleeding. I felt my face burning or at least that is what it felt like with the pain I was in.

"OW! That hurt Dang it! I had to ask if things could be worse didn't I? I have got to stop asking myself that! If the answer gets any quicker in coming, my wellbeing will be in jeopardy."

I couldn't really see where I was going since I was covering my face in pain. So, I smacked into one of the walls and grunting in pain. My face was burning before, but it was now it felt worse. Just stop thinking it ISN'T helping me! I looked through the gap between my fingers; over to the dragons who were staring at me with varying expressions. Nightbane and Nightmare gazed over at me worried. Ruben looked at me surprised at what had happened to me. Seth and Cyra just looked at me with sympathy.

"Will he be okay? He hit that pillar fairly hard and then the wall followed after…"

Seth looked over to Nightbane who had spoken, then just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Oh he will be fine, this is pretty much normal for him. He calls it an 'unending streak of bad luck'."

Ruben's brows furrowed or at least that is what it looked like. It was hard to tell as I was holding my face in pain. Ruben began to laugh and then made a comment.

"Wow he reminds me of Spyro in a way, ha ha ha."

I replied before I could stop myself. The pain was just making me resort to sarcasm!

"That is one way of putting it ha ha ha ha, just don't compare me to the Incessant Chatterbox, ha ha ha ha."

Ruben looked over to Seth in question as to what I had just said. It was Cyra who answer however.

"When he says Incessant Chatterbox he means Sparx."

Ruben then turned to me with curiosity.

"It is one of the many names I have given him that are more fitting than his own. I think you will understand when you hear one of our name calling matches."

Seth spoke up at this point.

"Well… let us get you three healed up and then we can begin the journey back."

Seth shivered slightly as he said this. I had another mental 'Ah' at this.

"Seth I know that Spectra is not going to be mad or do anything to you; actually I would bet she will be proud. I cannot say the same for Cyra when Cyril finds out. … I am wondering what will happen to me and what limitations I will have set on me by Terrador. Not that I intend to let him put some kind of restrictions on me!"

Ruben looked at us confused and then he asked.

"Why would any of the guardians do anything to any of you? They sent you to find us right?"

I looked away from Ruben as I said.

"Well... not exactly. You see Spyro originally wanted to come searching for you. However, Terrador pretty much said no. We kind of left without telling anyone except Spectra, Solara, Spyro and Cynder; so the other four guardians do not know we came here to save you."

Ruben looked incredulously at me.

"Wait, you are saying you three came without the permission of the guardians?!"

"Well yes and they will most likely be non to happy that we went without their permission when they find out. Why the surprise?"

"Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

I groaned in frustration at having to returning to this particular subject. He had no clue as to the dangers we or rather I had faced on the way here. Heck Seth and Cyra didn't know about Mara either. Nevertheless, that wasn't what was irking me. Once again, the idea of following the 'guardians' was implied to be absolute.

"You know, I have to wonder why you dragons follow the guardians so dang blindly! Does anyone ever question the sense of what they say? Do you all really see them as infallible?!"

"They have the most wisdom."

"There is a difference between wisdom and fallibility. I agree with a saying my Master, 'All living beings are fallible there is no such thing as a being that is infallible'. Every living thing makes mistakes; even the guardians of dragons. Yet you all do not think for yourself when you are told things by the guardians but do it even when it makes little if any sense."

Nightmare cleared her throat to get our attention as Ruben and I were arguing.

"You have a valid point, everyone makes mistakes. However, this is not the time or the place to have this argument."

I looked over her and nodded and deferred to her judgment as Ruben did the same. So Seth, Cyra and I went looking for those red crystals. I guess some of the adult dragons have some sense, though interestingly… I have seen this more in dragoness than dragons.

===about an hour later===

Ruben, Nightbane and Nightmare were doing much better after absorbing energy from the red crystals. We all agreed that it would best to start back to Warfang. I was in front of the group, with Seth and Cyra some paces behind me. I think they were making sure that the three we had rescued were okay. Ruben was a little behind them and Nightbane and Nightmare were behind him. I saw ahead the entrance of the cavern system as the sunlight shown in. I had gotten no more than five steps out of the caves when my danger sense went off. I leapt to my right and saw an all too growingly familiar ball of dark grey fur hit the ground where I had been. I faced the monkey as she had jumped away from where she had struck.

"Saber!"

I heard Seth yell when there was some kind of explosion and a boulder came crashing down over the cave entrance. I saw Mara smile at what had happened.

"Dude, ... I mean dudett, what is your issue?! Do you even sleep or do you just work twenty- four, seven? … Hold on… were you trying to drop that rubble on top of me!"

Mara simply laughed; I took that as 'if the boot fits'. I drew Yubashiri and brought the blade to the ready.

=== Seth's POV===

As we walked towards the entrance to the caves, Saber took a few paces outside and stopped. He then suddenly threw himself to the right. I started to rush forward.

"Saber!"

There was a boom from above the entrance and a boulder crashed down over it.

"What just happened?"

I identify Cyra's voice and that she had asked the question.

"I don't know, but I think something might have attacked Saber!"

"We need to calm down."

This came from Nightbane. I listened trying to hear anything on the outside. I heard Saber talking to something or someone.

===Saber's POV===

I glared at Mara. I was quickly growing to dislike Mara, though as she is trying to kill me; that could be contributing to my dislike.

"Okay I get that you have been ordered to kill me, but come on! Do you have to be so gosh darn persistent?!"

"Kee kee kee, I have never failed on killing my target in the end yet and I do not intend to begin that now."

I can understand job performance excellence and failure doesn't help that, still… I frowned at her it didn't add up that she attacked now. It would have been more effective should she had attacked when the apes had, then it would have looked like I had fallen by their hands.

"… Why wait till now?"

"Kee kee kee, I told you why I gave you the location of the dragons."

I thought back to that conversation, 'Kee kee kee accidents happen to grunt labor all the time. It is not my concern. Beside the observation I will get will be worth the one sacrificed.' She used the battle for observation! That meant she had seen me manipulating fire and electricity! Well since she had seen it then there wasn't a need to hide it. I mustered the courage deep within me and fire engulfed Yubashiri. Mara laughed again and clapped her hands together and the gloves with claws glowed purple. Oh for freaking sakes! Do the rules of this realm have to stack the odds so heavily against me?! So she can use magic like some of the apes can. Well isn't this just peachy!

===Seth POV===

We had been working for twenty minutes at the boulder in an attempt to move it out the way. We all shot our respective elements at the rock and the rock finally fell forward. I was the first out, followed by the others. I saw Saber fighting something. I could not tell what he was fighting, whatever it was, it was fast.

"What is Saber fighting?"

This came from Cyra; I was wondering the same thing. I look over at Saber and saw that he was once again using the fire element on his weapon, what did he call it ... a sword? As I studied the fight and noted that Saber was not doing well.

===Saber POV===

I was getting desperate in this fight. I had to say it Mara wasn't an amateur in a fight. She was very good at this. She wasn't an assassin for nothing and she had been doing this for a long time and it showed. I was losing ground to Mara. I had to do something different to come out of this fight alive. I was getting more desperate every passing second.

"Kee kee kee, you have fought well, but this will end here."

Crap this is not good, this is soooo not good! Still I wasn't willing to give up or in. I felt a familiar feeling that I had felt three times since I had come here and it was getting stronger. Well it had worked before I hope it does again.

"Like hell I** WILL!**"

The last word came out as a booming shriek that had a red tint, which sent Mara flying. Chalk up yet a four element to my arsenal, that being fear; neat! I knew that for the time being my elemental manipulation stood as follows. I could use fire originally through anger, now were stronger with my feeling of courage. For electricity, it came first through frustration and now was stronger through determination. The element of wind was still was only usable by nervousness. I will see where that goes on the emotion that will allow better control of the element. Now the newest element in my growing arsenal of abilities, the fear element which came by the feeling of desperation. This was truly getting interesting I could use two of the normal or the light side of the elemental spectrum and two of the dark elements. It wasn't a perfect idea or science, but it worked. That's what is important and all I really needed to know for the moment.

I was breathing hard still looking at the form of Mara. She was now slowly getting up. She looked at me, her yellow eyes burning with fire, but not of rage, but of... passion. Oh great! So beating her didn't take her down a notch, if anything it only made her more obsessed on the idea of beating and I would bet killing me. It was then that I noticed we had an audience of three dragonesses and two dragons, all of them jaws hanging. Oh dearie me! Now the list of those who know I can manipulate elements goes up by four; two dragoness, a dragon and a monkey.

"Kee kee kee, once again you have surprised me. This will be far more enjoyable than I thought at first."

I glared at her. I didn't like the look on her face. I was definitely becoming an obsession for her. It was official I now have a stalker and a lethal one at that! Why oh why, do I attract the weirdest characters to me?

"You have been seen and revealed Mara. Don't think it will be so easy the next attempt."

She smiled at me and laughs.

"Kee kee kee, you think they will believe you? One incident does not prove anything."

Then there was a burst of smoke and after the smoke cleared Mara was gone. I grimaced at what she had just said. She had a very good point on that it would be rather hard to get other dragons to believe of Mara and others like her did exist. Seth was the first to come out of shock and approached me. Well I was alive and that's what counted right now!

"Saber are you okay? What was that creature? How did you do that howl with the fear element?"

I turned to Seth and smiled and brought my hands up to try to calm Seth down. The others came out of their shock and came to where we were.

"I think we would all like to know the answers to those questions."

It took a little while to calm them all down.

"Okay, calm down all, one question at a time. Now the questions in order of how they were asked I will answer in the same order. Question one am I okay, and the answer is yes I will be okay. Question two, what was that creature, it closely resembles the creature in the human world that is called a monkey. They are in the same family as the apes; however it would seem they are more like me when it comes to intelligence. Question three, how did I do the howl with the fear element; I have not a clue; just like I have none with the other elements. It appears that the elements response to strong emotion, that is all I have found thus far."

The two dragonesses nodded in understanding. At least these two females seemed to understand what I had said and could see my situation. Ruben just stared at me.

"You are unlike anything or any race I have ever encountered."

"Yes, I got that kind of response from Spyro too."

I had the feeling that Ruben and I would be friends rather soon. We would soon start back to Warfang. I don't doubt that Mara would be following us, trying to kill me along the way, should the opportunity present itself. Then when we did or in my case, if we made it there, we then we faced the reprimand of the guardians. I wasn't looking forward to that event in the slightest, but what is done is done. Seth, Cyra and I had one or rather three rays of hope to lessen the coming reprimand that was that Ruben, Nightbane and Nightmare would give their story and say that we rescued them. Hopefully that would sway the wrath that would be directed at us. Oh well it wasn't worth the worry for now.  
><strong><br>****A/n****  
><strong>**That is chapter 19 whoooo! I hope you like my new wave of characters. I am writing these chapters as fast as possible. Thank you for your patience. I would also say that unfortunately that my other story for Infinite Stratos in now for a time going on hiatus.****(closes a suitcase)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Okay I think that is everything that I need.****Saber****  
><strong>**Say boss ... is it really a good idea for you to leave and be out of the office for an extend period of time?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well that depends, I know that YOU KNOW the consequences should you decided to do something stupid. I would hope that the majority of the employees like you know better than to try anything stupid.****Saber****  
><strong>**(shiver) Yeah I can't deny that I know what would happen and do not wish for that. I try to avoid death as much as possible.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well with the public display that happened the last time there was a massive incident, I highly doubt anyone will forget the consequence.****Saber****  
><strong>**(SHIVER) Pleeeeease boss don't mention that again! I don't want to remember that ever again.****(Seth and Cyra enter the office)****Cyra****  
><strong>**Hey all ... Saber why are you shaking?****(Saber's shaking gets steadily worse)****Saber****  
><strong>**No no no no, I still have nightmares about that.****Seth****  
><strong>**Say Blackshadow999 why is Saber acting like that?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Oh I believe he is re-experience a traumatic memory, if I am not mistaken.****Cyra****  
><strong>**I have never seen him like this, what kind of experience does this to him?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well you see around a little over three years ago, before you two, as well as Spyro and Co. started working with us. ... Um where do I start with this story ... Well I think it all started when one of my fictional characters began to ... uh ... lose it and acted stupid ...****Seth****  
><strong>**Who was it?****(Blackshadow999 shakes with annoyance and anger)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**... His name is ... t .. (takes a breath) .. t-t-t ..****Seth****  
><strong>**Blackshadow999 are you okay?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(sighs and breathes deeply) ... Tingle!****(To be continued)**


	20. 20 Homecoming Supposedly

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(sighs and breathes deeply) ... Tingle!******

**(Bam!)******

**(ArcticDragon Rider stands at the door to the head office)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Pleeeeease tell me you do NOT just mention 'he who must not be named'.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That depends on what you are referring to. If you're going with Harry Potter, then HELL NO! If you are referring to the other than unfortunately yes. I meant 'Tingle'******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Dude you told me you got rid of him years ago. Do you know the celebrations that happened when that news became public? It would not surprise me if it was on a global scale.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well two points to that. First it took me a few months to find a method that got him to stay down and not use that freaking magic to revive. Second, My Tingle is technically a cousin of that original one. They are nearly all gone after I gave out my method.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**NO MORE! MOMMY TELL IT TO STOOOOOP!******

**(Blackshadow999 looks at Saber and shakes his head while sighing)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I'm sorry, but who is 'Mommy'?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Based on position in the hierarchy it would be her ... Um ... it would be better that you not know at the moment. I hope you never meet her ... It is better to drop the subject for the time being.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Okay I guess.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Back to the previous topic, actually he was easy to work with at first. Then I have no idea what happened, but he went nuts. I had no other choice, but to take care of him and do what I did.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**For many of the gamers and other of the world bless you and thank you for what you have done.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**It is nice to be appreciated, but******

**(Glances down at wrist watch and eyes go wide)******

**... HOLY CRAP I HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH!******

**(Blackshadow999 grabs the suitcase and runs out of the office)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Um well ... to the readers Blackshadow999 does not own any of the Spyro franchise, just his own characters. I don't doubt that he is sorry that he had to run before he finished the introduction. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Okay honestly I did a lot to this chapter. I changed the fight with Terrador a bit and other stuff.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 20 Homecoming supposedly?<p>

We started south on the return trip back to Warfang. Our group had doubled by the addition of the two dragonesses and Ruben. The apes seemed to be avoiding our group as we traveled. Due to that fact, I made sure to have all the weapons that I had in quick access. During our trek, Nightbane and Nightmare were asking me questions about the world I came from. It was like the grilling session with the guardians all over again.

"So you are saying that your kind, are the only intelligent race in the realm you come from?"

I glance at Nightbane who had asked the question. I wasn't against talking about Earth or anything. It was just I don't know why they're so interested. The human world was full of problems, most caused by us humans to start with.

"Well I guess you could say that humans are the only creatures that can speak in an understandable language."

"Yet you humans don't all get along with one another?"

I looked at Nightmare incredulously. I have observed that dragon seem to get along with one another better than humans do with each other, but I really have a hard time seeing dragons not having disagreements!

"Do you dragons and dragonesses get along all the time without fighting?"

"No, however I would say it is not as much as you say humans tend to."

"I don't think any intelligent race can live with itself without fighting. It is just some races fight more than others. We humans just… have a hard time seeing what is right for everyone."

There was an awkward silence after my comment. We kept walking forward towards the boarder of the Black Lands and out of ape controlled territory. I glanced to Seth to see how he was doing. I slowed down slightly so that I came to walk next to Seth.

"So Seth how are you doing with the recent events in mind?"

Seth looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Well I don't know, to be honest. I mean I am happy that we saved and help Ruben, Nightbane and Nightmare. The fight on the other paw was not what I expected. I still do not know what to think."

That came as very little surprise to me. Fighting in general isn't what the majority might think. Then the times that fighting is needed is even different that then the general type. I smiled back at Seth.

"Fighting others is rarely if at all what one might expect. It is more about the reason that you are fighting for that matters much more than the fight itself. When you fight for someone else's life, you have a tendency to fight harder than if you're fighting for yourself. That is the beginnings of the path of a hero Seth."

"I think that fight was so cool, so ice cool I could make ice cubes."

I looked at Cyra with half lidded eyes with a look of incredulity. Really… she says something like that! I have heard some really bad puns in my life, but this one is definitely in the upper end of bad pun list. I swear that I heard a muted trumpet playing 'wha whaa whaa whawawawaw'. I shook my head and sighed.

"Oh my, I swear my ears should be bleeding profusely... Cyra, please do not, I repeat do not say that horrendous of a pun again. I will get a headache from banging my head against a hard surface trying to drown out the sound."

Every dragon looked at me confused. For the love of... (exhales) I hope that dragons don't have a habit of using puns without knowing it. Especially since by the looks on all of their face say they don't even know what puns are. It will be a miracle for me to get back home with my sanity intact.

"(Sigh) Okay, a 'pun' is for lack of a better way to explain it at the moment, a form of sarcasm. More specifically a pun is a comparison that sounds extremely obvious and just as stupid as well. If you want to say in a simpler way a pun is a really, really bad joke that is not that funny."

I still was getting weird looks from pretty much everyone. I let out a grunt of exasperation. I'll take their continuing confused looks, that as they have no clue what I am talking about.

"Never mind, never freaking mind! Forget what I just said. ARGITH I say, it is times like this that it really sucks being the lone human in this realm."

===scene change===

After a day of traveling we were outside Warfang at long last. I was becoming very thankful that dragons had extremely good manners. I say this since they could have flown back and gotten here in hours instead of walking with me and taking a day or so. When we got in to the main city of Warfang, it didn't take long for our group to be noticed. We were surrounded within a minute by dragons and moles. Most of the crowd was asking Nightbane and Nightmare questions, most likely because they were the adults of our group. I leaned down or rather moved to the ear or whatever dragons called the small holes on the side of their heads that they had for hearing. When I got to hearing level of Seth and Cyra and whispered so that they could hear me.

"Say Seth and Cyra, I am not saying I do not like the attention or anything. However, as we are not the ones being questioned at the moment, let us slip out from this crowd and gain some breathing room, shall we?"

Seth nodded at what I said, then he and Cyra followed me. We weaved through the crowd and finally separated from the waves of bodies. I sighed and took a deep breath taking comfort of now having breathing room for myself. I could hear Seth and Cyra doing the same as I.

"I see you three were very successful on your journey."

It took a great deal of discipline not to jump back a very long way back from where I was or at the very least flinch. The voice of the speaker was one I still heard on occasion in my nightmares. I wouldn't forget it, not after what she had done to me previously. Yes indeed, I look up and see Spectra looking down at us.

"He yeah we did what we said, that is for sure. I would say not in the way at least I envisioned, but such is life nowadays. Say Spectra, you mind giving me a little space, please do not take the request personally. I just like my personal space, thank you very much."

"I would imagine you do and do not see a reason to take your request personally. However as it happens, Terrador has requested your presence along with Seth and Cyra, as soon as it is possible."

The three of us looked at each other with worried looks all around. I mentally groaned and thought 'Uh oh'. I had known that it would come, still this soon! It was Seth spoke up first.

"Well it is not like this is unexpected with what we have done."

"But we were trying to help, we have done nothing wrong. Why would the guardians want to see us?"

This came from Cyra she sounded a good deal more worried than Seth. I would hazard a guess that she was worried about facing Cyril. I sighed knowing this situation was going to be interesting to say the least and not in a good way.

"I believe Cyra, that you are forgetting that we went off to help without their knowledge or permission, which I doubt we would have had anyways. I think the idea for this situation would be, 'we are in deep trouble'. Oh joy, I could see this reprimand coming, but that doesn't make it any better, GOSH DARN IT! All I can think to say at this point is ..."

I took Yubashiri out of my pack and clicked it into place on my belt.

"'It is dangerous to go alone, take this' and then thankfully Seth and Cyra will be there too. However, I think I need to clear my head before doing this meeting. I'll be at the council chamber in an hour, sound good?"

Spectra nodded. I then walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

===scene change===

Well now I have a little less than an hour to prepare the best I can for the worse possible outcome from the reprimand, in which I would bet a large sum of money… if I knew what dragons used for the idea that I would be blamed to an a majority of this venture. I won't deny that I have a hand in convincing Seth and Cyra to go with me. However, that is beside the point now, what's done is done, it cannot be changed. It wasn't like I think that the guardians are going to kill me. They don't seem the type to just kill someone. Yet that didn't put physical pain and maiming out of the realm of possibility when it comes to the outcomes. Spectra had proven that particular point when I had confronted her about Seth coming along. So, I will prepare for that idea the best I can.

Now for my prep, I think it was high time, to upgrade and update my arsenal. I'm not saying Yubashiri or my Bokuto kendo weren't wonderful and strong weapons and met many of my needs. Then there was Muramasa as well, that I hadn't used or drawn at all. Although even the slight touch to the Muramasa I would then feel the strange energy that flowed through it. I couldn't explain the feel it was just unlike anything I had felt. It was cold, more so than ice. It burned even though it was cold and fire is not.

Still back to the task at hand; I needed more to work with then just my sword and fists. My swords and fist are good and everything. But, I would be dealing with those who don't need to be in close quarters with their opponent to do harm like apes did. I would prefer some kind of extended range type of weapon. Well if I had any say in the matter I would have something that would at least narrow the gap in my chances of coming out of the scuffle uninjured and being incapacitated. I would have to improvise for this weapon, but that is part of the challenge. The best place to get this type of work done would be the blacksmith place that the moles run. I headed off to the blacksmith after that decision. The moles had best chance to be able to help me. If not, this would be a long and painful day and night for me.

===scene change, Seth's POV===

I once again was curious where Saber went when he disappeared. By the shards of my egg I hatched from, how does he do it? How does he just vanish at any time he wants? I have the ability to use the shadow element, yet I cannot do that at all. There have been times I wish I could do so. Yet he can do it without the shadow element, I was a little jealous that he could.

Cyra and I were walking with Spectra towards the temple. Cyra was excitedly telling Spectra about the adventure in her way that she has. When Cyra gets excited she walks like she has wind blowing in short bursts under her wings. I wondered if Cyra knew that she flapped her wings and swished her tail to and fro as she talked. The motions that she used to embellish her story telling, was still odd thing she does. I had no complaints of her doing so. I had gotten use to the way Cyra is, mostly. As Cyra kept going on with the story, Spectra started to giggle.

"It sounds like you two had quite an adventure, and at least you were able to help get Nightbane, Nightmare and Ruben back home safely."

That reminded me of a question I wanted to ask Spectra as she might be in a position to know the answer.

"Hey Spectra was Ruben's assignment to find and help Nightbane and Nightmare?"

Spectra turned to me.

"Indeed that was why he was sent."

"Then why keep that a secret? Neither Spyro nor any of us were told why or where Ruben was sent. If it was just a search for them it would not need to be a secret."

Spectra frowned at my comment.

"I agree with you Seth however, the decision was not an easy one. I disagreed with it along with Solara, but the choice was made by majority vote."

That came as a bit of a shock to me, the guardians normally all agreed before a decision was made. For them to decide something divided was somewhat worrisome.

"But for someone to be sent when the six guardians are divided on the decision does not make sense."

Spectra looked at me surprised. I do not know why she was. Cyra tilted her head to the right slightly, then spoke up.

"Hey Seth why are you saying things like Saber does?"

What does she mean... wait she is right. Saber has said that what the guardians do sometimes does not make sense, more than once as I recall. Maybe there was more to what Saber said and his view than it seemed at first. Spectra shook her head and started to laugh.

"It would appear that you befriending Saber has been the best thing to happen to you Seth."

"What do you mean Spectra?"

"Ever since you have started to spend time around Saber you have become more confident in yourself. You have begun to speak your mind and make your opinion heard. You even have learned to fight and have gained experience as well. It is a most welcome change. I was starting to worry that you would be shy for a long while before opening up, I worried that you were not learning at the same pace as you are growing."

I was a bit taken aback at this. I really did not think I have changed that much, but looking back I see how right Spectra is. Ever since I had met Saber things have been changing for the better. It had been easier to speak up after having conversations with Saber. He had some way of letting me know that I can say anything and not be thought of as a fool. He help me see that it is pointless to think about what could happen and focus on what I can make happen. I smiled at my realization on how much Saber had taught me and I have had not seen it until now.

===Saber POV===

I had a satisfied smile on my face as I made my way to the temple. Okay maybe smile isn't the best way of putting it, more a smirk than a smile. Still, I could say with a good deal of confidents that I would come out of a confrontation with fewer injuries than I would have before the fifty minutes I had to work on my new tool! I was covered in sweat and dirt, but it was worth it. I looked down and my left arm that was now covered by a sleeve. I admit the burns that I had received from the working around the forge did smart a good amount. I had lost the majority of my right sleeve in my activity as well. I would need to think about getting some new clothes in the near future for myself. However, it had been worth every burn and my right sleeve and everything else that had gone into my work, for the result. I smirking once again thinking about the surprise that was ready for use if the need arose.

I can pride myself in the fact that my knack of preparing for the worst case isn't well developed for false reason. Due to my bad luck that frequently made appearances, I have had opportunities to practice prep for the worst case scenario. Times like that were when my preparation came in handy. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that this would be another one of those times. I reached the temple and went inside with a heavy feeling of foreboding in my heart. That was never a good sign, but at least it wasn't my danger signal... yet. I guess I will see how long it takes my bad luck to kick in. It is unlikely going to be very long, if I go off the recent status quo.

As I made my way to the council chamber I had to wonder about one fact in particular that came to mind. That fact being who in the hell had the bright idea to build the council chamber on the top floor of a six dragon story building, instead of the ground floor. I know for space purposes, it is more efficient to go vertical more than horizontal when it came to buildings, but come on. What kind of world class idiot had this stupid idea? Then a second, more worrisome thought popped into my mind. Should I fall or be sent out a window from the sixth floor, ... That was a very, very long way down. From what I have seen so far of the scale of dragons verses humans when it comes to size, it is somewhere around more than five to one. With that in mind that is approximately thirty stories to fall. I would very much like to not fall that far if I didn't have to!

I found myself all too soon standing in front of the large door to the council chamber. I swallowed nervously, took a deep breath and calmed myself. I then knocked on the door or rather banged to make sure I was heard inside. The door opened all too quick for my liking and I took a deep breath then stepped into the room. As I walked through the door, I felt like I was coming into a court room in cuffs, coming down the rows of benches, about to be put on a serious trial.

In front of me were the six guardians sitting in a semicircle on the other side of the room. Terrador was in the middle and the look on his face was definitely not a happy one. In fact to say he was angry would be an understatement. This was definitely not a good start in my favor. I glanced to the left of Terrador to see the expressions on the three guardians to the left. Cyril who was directly to the left of Terrador had a terrible cold look set on his face. I shiver involuntary at that look. I knew my chances of coming to an understanding would be slim, but not this slim! Spectra was to next in the line, thankfully she didn't have a dark expression, but more a worried one. Yet that was what I would expect, as she was one of the few that knew of this journey before we left. The gray dragon Huron had a straight face though his eyes looked thoughtful. As I had expected Huron was as he had been before, unreadable so, I didn't know what to expect. At least those two didn't hurt my standing at the moment.

I switched my sight to the right of Terrador to see the other two guardians. Volteer's expression was surprising, he wasn't chattering away like he did whenever I was around him. No, he was extremely ticked about this situation. Lastly there was Solara to the right of Volteer. She looked... calm, how she was so calm I couldn't begin to figure. I was starting to get a tad nervous at this point. I think my chances of us coming to a mutual understanding are horrendously slim to none… make that closer to none; talk about you judge and jury condemning you before the start. I feel like I am already judged to be guilty before I had a chance to defend myself. Hell, I doubted I was going to get a chance to defend myself at all; on that we shall see.

I glanced over to my immediate left and saw Seth and Cyra were facing the guardians. There were in the same boat as myself. Terrador cleared his throat to bring everyone in the room to order.

"I believe we all know why we are gathered here today."

This came from Terrador of course. I had to say that is was rather cryptic start to this reprimand. I had a very bad feeling about this, yet I still felt no danger signal going off at this time.

"The three of you, have committed an error!"

"Agreed Terrador, the three of you have been foolish."

The first statement was from Terrador, the second was from Cyril. I suppose I should expect that from Cyril. From all the things I had heard about him, I guess that is what adult dragons do, I think. I noticed that Cyra was looking down at the floor after that statement. I felt a feeling of righteous anger start to kindle in me. I understood why I was in trouble for this venture, but Seth and Cyra weren't the ones to bear responsible in this.

"Do the three of you realize what could have happened to you?"

That comment came from Volteer. I have had enough of these accusations from the guardians. I was certainly not going to just stand by and take this crap gosh dang it. I knew fairly well what we were getting into when we started. They are missing the point in this entire journey that we went on.

"Seth and Cyra, you in particular should know better."

Okay I can take the rap and crap that is dished out at me, but I won't let others do that to my friends. Even if those doing it were the ones they saw as their teachers. If anyone was to blame in this, it was me and I would take the fall!

"Hey! It is not their fault. It is mine! So if you want someone to blame for this; here I am, blame me!"

I had raised my voice to make sure that all the guardians heard me. It was high time that someone show the guardians that they aren't all knowing. I am loyal to my friends no matter what happens to me.

"I was the one who asked and convinced Seth and Cyra to go with me on this journey!"

"Though you are our guess this is pushing your luck, Saber."

I laughed at Terrador's comment. It was extremely comical for me, knowing my luck as I did!

"Terrador; or I guess this would be to all you guardians, pushing my luck is a daily happening. You have no idea how powerful my bad luck is. It is a challenge every day to survive it! Nevertheless, I believe you are missing a huge point in all of this."

"What point do you say we are missing?"

Cyril said this in a non to friendly tone as if daring me to answer. I wasn't one to disappoint someone who extends a dare. The problem is that I was getting rather ticked at the guardians only putting blame for negative things of this venture. When I get ticked, I use sarcasm more and to insult without really thinking the idea through.

"Hmm let me see! Maybe the point of us, oh I do not know, saving Nightbane, Nightmare and Ruben. That is unless you did not want that to happen."

I saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"Yet none of you seem the type to do that kind of thing. Still, I cannot see doing nothing and leaving those three to be tortured by the apes being all that much better or different than that. So care to explain the sense of that to us? You do so then feel free to reprimand to your hearts content afterwards, if you can explain you reasoning satisfactorily that is?"

"That is not what was planned or the point."

I swung around to face Huron. I hadn't expected the wind dragon to come into this discussion at all. I sniffed at his statement.

"You say that and you can continue to say that all you like, if it makes you feel better and sleep at night. However, the fact of the matter is they were being beaten and tortured while you were planning! Now I agreed that planning does make chances of success better. Caution is good and all, yet there comes a point that it becomes a harmful detriment!"

Terrador spoke up at that point and he was glaring at me.

"That is enough that is not what this meeting is about."

I was not about to say silent in this.

"Of course, you are supposed to be all know and infallible! Please, do not tell me that you dragons do not, believe the philosophy... as I believe the idea goes, 'using the ends to justify the means'. I think it is a good and viable thing in this situation."

I caught Seth's gaze who was giving me a confused look at I would guess what I had just said. I sighed slightly at this.

"What I mean is, the result is what matters and the way it is obtained is not really the issue."

"That is all well and good ..."

I turned to see Volteer looking at me.

"... But the actions taken were wrong."

I looked back with frustration. My used of sarcasm was increasing the more frustrated I got.

"Wrong was it? Is it wrong because we went without your knowledge or was it wrong because we did not have your permission? Maybe it is really because you were not willing to do it yourself, I don't know, but what do you all think?!"

I felt someone's paw step on my foot. I glanced over to my left slightly and notice that it was Cyra that was stepping on my foot. Fine I will try to be nice for Cyra!

"I am not, trying to undermine your way of doing things. It may appear that I am, but I am asking you to see things in a little different way."

"I would say that Saber has a point."

Spectra had spoken and had come to my defense.

"We need to keep an open mind these days. They were able to help Nightbane and Nightmare get back to Warfang, even Ruben was with them. The other point is that they came back unharmed which with the idea of traveling in the Black Lands is very unlikely."

I wanted to shake Spectra's paw in thanks, she understood what I was getting at. Okay your Honor, maybe I had gone a tad far in my sarcastic insulting; I could apologize to the guardians later. I was feeling hopeful in the chances I had in this. However my feelings of hopefulness vanished the second I met Terrador's eyes. He wasn't buying what Spectra was saying. All righty then, I take back my previous statement your Honor! No apology and I certainly won't be stopping on the sarcastic insulting! I decided to just start the impending argument with Terrador, most likely Cyril and probably Volteer as well. I glared back at Terrador with a gleam of defiance. It is better; I have found to get things like this over and done with. Why let them build up when you didn't need to?!

"If you have something to say to me Terrador, then just come out and say it! I see no reason to ... as we humans put it 'beat around the bush'."

"It is obvious that you hold contempt to those in charge. Your actions and manners make that clear."

Terrador said this with controlled anger. It was looking like Terrador and I weren't going to get along for a while. I grunted an affirmative at that statement.

"Well I will not deny that I do not get along well with those in authority. Yet, if you are inferring that you are in such a position, then stop… cause you have still not shown any qualities that such a spot requires! I do not give my respect to just anyone, you have to earn it! You guardians have yet to do anything to earn it! By what I have seen and heard you have a lot to change before you do!"

There was silence after I spoke for almost a minute! Then Cyril snorted at my answer.

"You need to learn manners young one."

Manners he says, ha ha ha I'll show him manners! My best manners for those I don't have much… scratch that, ones I have no respect for that is. Okay my wonderful sarcastic wit, time to prove yourself! I turned to Cyril and put my hand to my chin and tilted my head slightly, as if I were in thought and said with as much sarcasm as possible what I thought of his statement.

"Manners huh? Here I thought manners meant being nice to others. Silly me; apparently manners mean blindly doing what you are told even if it is obviously stupid! How could I have been so clueless about the definition?! Oh Cyril you have shown me the light and error of my ways!"

Okay maybe I might have laid that on a bit thick, but come on! That was sarcasm at some of its finest! Besides, Cyril was blatantly asking for it. I am what one might call an opportunist and proud to be so too.

"I thought you were different yet, you blatantly come out and insult us?"

They are only now realizing that I insulting them when I have been pretty much been slapping them in the face sarcastically speaking! That is actually kind of sad! I turned to Volteer and tilted my head to the side.

"No, I would not say that I am insulting you directly at least. I am being blunt and sarcastic actually. Sometimes being blunt is the best way to get a point across, sad but true. Adding Sarcasm is just a bonus to the delivery!"

The tension in the air was getting very thick by now. Seth and Cyra were trying to get me to stop with their expressions and body language. However, I couldn't do so; this had gone to the point of no return a while ago! We were finally getting somewhere with this, I was not about to bring it to a halt! Terrador had his hind quarters raised and his lips began to curl to show his fangs. My danger sense was going off now and crazily so. Thankfully I still had Yubashiri clipped into place on my belt. I gripped the hilt with my right hand and settled into a defensive stance.

"Anytime, anywhere Terrador, just name the time and place, then we will have us a rumble! So bring it, and do not think your size will give you an advantage over me. I have beaten many opponents who were bigger than me."

I focused on Terrador as he started towards me.

"You could be a danger to dragons and I will protect them all." 

"A danger? Now that all depends. Will you put me in the position that I will have to me to some dragons?!"

The other guardians shifted uneasily. I took one step forward and planted my feet squarely on the floor for a solid defense and readied myself to fight. This was inevitable from the beginning; Terrador and I fighting. Cyril rushed forward in between Terrador and myself.

"Now Terrador calm down, this is not worth a fight."

Seth came up beside me and made his attempts to stop me, like Cyril was for Terrador.

"Saber stop this, it is crazy. You cannot fight Terrador, he will beat you."

I was completely focused on Terrador, though I still heard what Seth had said. Joy what a cheerleader I have!

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, just have some faith in me. Yet, Seth you need to understand, that there are some disagreements that cannot be settled by talking! Those disagreements are settled better and faster by fighting out the differences of opinion! I may surprise you and beat Terrador, but then again I very well might lose. Either way the matter will be settled through this fight. I am prepared, so do not worry!"

Spectra started forward at that moment.

"Both of you stop this at once, this accomplishes nothing."

That's what she thinks! Terrador and I kept getting closer. Terrador was showing me a clear view of his fangs. I had to say they looked very sharp, but so what? I had Yubashiri, let's see his scales stop my blade dead when I do a hard thrust. Such things wouldn't dissuade me from this. I answered Spectra in the best way I could.

"No can do Spectra. It would appear that the males of the dragon race are no different than human males, when it comes to settling situations that cannot be done with compromising. We have the tendency to duke it out!"

I started to smile as Terrador and I drew closer. I felt the adrenaline begin to pump in me.

"Just to confirm the point of this Terrador; this is not a fight for the title of 'Alpha Male' here! It is to settle our differences of opinion. As for the rest of you all, I would recommend you move to the sideline and stay out of this, so that you do not get hurt!"

We were by now, in close proximity to one another. So we began to circle each other, studying one another. I knew that Terrador was looking for weak point in my defenses, as I was looking for the same in his. He may not be the best leader, but when it came to fighting, he knew what he was doing. Terrador suddenly swung his tail around at me. I performed an amazing back flip out of the way avoiding his tail by a couple of inches. I landed two feet behind from where I started. I rushed forward, drawing Yubashiri as I went and swung hard at Terrador's left side. I landed a blow with the flat of the blade. There was an audible smack with the shot I had landed and Terrador stumble a few steps to his right.

The next thing I register, I was hit with a column of earth that came out of the floor. I was sent flying ten feet. Earth hitting you really can hurt! I hit the floor only once before I curled into a ball to spin myself around to recover and moved my feet under myself. I connected both of my feet to the floor and slid a couple of feet before I stopped and came back up to a defensive stance. I breathed evenly and kept calm. I knew if I was to have any chance in this fight I would need to keep calm and not lose my head!

Terrador lowered his head, so that I couldn't miss his horns and then charged at me. I jumped to the right and rolled around Terrador as he rushed passed me. I came out of the roll back on my feet like I had meant to do so from the start. The second I was I sprinted at him as fast as I could my sword held horizontal and stiff. I slammed the base of his tail with the back side of my sword hard. Terrador slid about twenty feet away from me. He was reeling from the impact I had delivered. He turned around to face me and rush forward at me again. I sidestepped him, but missed the motion of his head. He swung his head and hit me hard. I was sent into the wall opposite of the main door with a slam. The wind was knocked out of me with a huff at the moment I had made contact with the wall and came to an abrupt halt. I collapsed to the floor gasping, trying to breathe and get much needed air in me. It was only reflex that got me to my feet for my mind was still reeling from the impact. My will of not wanting to lose is strong and could get me through a lot of punishment! I shook my head to clear my vision and to get my fuddled mind back in working order. I could hear someone approaching me. I assumed it to be Terrador and knew I was running out of time and options. I focused on my feelings of determination and felt a surge of energy go through me. I heard gasps from different directions; I brought my head up and my sword to the ready. Now however, Yubashiri was covered with arcing electricity.

My vision had cleared to a degree so, I could see Terrador's look of surprise. I smiled at him.

"You did not think I would be an easy opponent, now did you?!"

I barely notice a ringing in my ears from the impact. I ignored it for the time being and refocused on the fight. Terrador opened his maw and I got a glimpse of green light. My mind then registered what that green light meant. As with all dragons and dragonesses, when they use their element a light normally forms at the maw and from that light comes the elemental shot. I leapt to the right and got out of the way in the nick of time. I turned my head to the left slightly to see what looked like a rock stalactite shot pass me. I didn't have the time to move back to a defensive stance before another rock stalactite was shot at me. I barely had time to use Yubashiri to block the blunt force the rock was sent with. Yet, when it hit Yubashiri the rock shattered into small fragments and those didn't stop. Those pieces went past Yubashiri and pummeled my body and I was sent backwards, I would guess ten feet at least. I sunk to my right knee and covered my mouth with my left hand and begun to cough. When I brought my hand away I saw that there was a noticeable amount of blood that I had coughed up. This didn't bode well for me. If I was already to the point that I was coughing up blood, then I was in trouble. Still that wouldn't stop me in this fight; only when I can't move and fight anymore will I concede!

'Do you need me to lend a hand?'

The dark voice was that of him again; the other voice in my head that caused nothing, but trouble. I shook my head in refusal to that and made my answer mentally clear.

'Your help is neither needed nor ever wanted, so go away!'

The voice went silent at that. Once again my reflexes helped me get back up to my feet. I caught a glimpse of Terrador charging at me again. I knew this fight, was over! Refusing that voice had cost me throwing the fight. I had lost, simple as that and badly as well. I felt surprisingly relaxed in this knowledge, as I felt my body clench up preparing for the hit that was coming. I heard a voice shout and someone scream.

"Wait Terrador! STOP!"

I couldn't tell who had spoken or screamed, still as unfortunately as it was; already too late for that. The impact of Terrador ramming me sent me flying. I smashed against the stain-glass window that was on one of the sides of the chamber that didn't have doors. The window shattered with a loud crash and my momentum kept me going. I really didn't even feel the not small number of glass shards cut into me as I went through the window. Nevertheless the shattering of glass acted as a final wake up call!

I had a brief time of mental clarity right after I smashed through the window. The last shot of adrenaline gave me enough of that clarity to react. I tore off my left sleeve and brought up my left arm. Fitted to my left forearm was what I had built during the time that I had before the meeting; the object that had earned me the many burns and lost me my right sleeve. What could be my last chance at not becoming a splatter of organic stuff on the ground below!

It was a metal brace that I had made for my left arm with one long piece that had a two inch width and was about thirteen inches in length. There were two metal half rings that were welded onto the first length of metal. These two half rings wrapped around the lower part of my arm so, that the longer length of metal was on the bottom of my forearm and was perpendicular to the two rings. Both of the rings had strong leather straps that firmly set and kept the brace in place. The reason I had built the brace was for what I had connected to it.

It was a weapon that had three crescent shaped pieces of reinforced steel that were sharp on the outside yet blunt on the inside. They were placed opposite of one another, two on the bottom side and the other on the top side. So, that when closed it was in between the two blades opposite them. The three blades were around eight inches in length. They formed a kind of scissor vise as they were attached to a small cylindrical drum that could open and shut. The mechanical system in that drum had even impressed the moles, with the use of springs and gears in a way that they had never seen before and the motors and hydraulics had impressed them even more. The vise claw was attached to another drum that was used to store the resilient chain I had employed. The vise claws could however, detach and launch, due in part to a small hydraulic system I had made. That system was made up of two hydraulic pistons that were weakly magnetized together to help align the cylinder with chain at the point it came out. There were to hooks, one each to hold the claw cylinder in place. It was perhaps not the ideal way to go, but with what I had it worked for what I wanted.

The chain could in theory, shoot out around fifteen feet in distance however and I never had the time to test that idea. The whole system was controlled by two collections of cables, one that was set connected to my fingers other than my thumb and the other to a ring on my thumb. The ring on my thump controlled the system the released and closing of the claw part of it. All that I needed to do was move my thumb to my palm and that would activate the motor that was attached to the cylinder with the claw and open them. Then bring my thumb back to the position that was off my palm. The other cables that were connected to my other fingers were for controlling the chain. I only needed to stretch my fingers outward and the motor that ran the chain cylinder would activate. At the same time a small time piece activated the hydraulic pistons to extremely quickly draw in air and pressurize it. At the point that the pressure was at a particular level the hooks would release their connection and the pressure was used to launch the vise claws at a good rate of speed. Clenching my finger inward was the way to release the motor and retract the chain. Both were hooked to cables that connected to the internal gears in the weapon.

I had used gears and other pieces from my wrist watch. I had also taken apart the automatic blade sharpener for the motor they had inside. I then used what the moles had to integrate the two simple motors into the weapon. Those motors did two basic functions, turning a cylinder one way and then they can turn the cylinder the opposite way. I put the more powerful motor of the two in place to work with the chain drum. The other was for the cylinder with the claws, to open and close. The moles had been amazed at my ingenuity. Even more so when I showed them that, by just flipping a small switch on the side. The vise claw cylinder spins ninety degrees so that the blades are parallel to my arm, then swing back inverted along that chain cylinder. Then the vise claw cylinder slides in about two inches for storage and for ease of concealment. The moles even asked me to teach them how to build and use the motors and hydraulic system. I lovingly called this weapon by part of the name of the idea that had inspired me to a great extent, on the construction; 'the hookshot'. However, since it doesn't use a hook I went with the name 'the Grapple shot'.

It was now time that I put my recently built Grapple shot to a field test and see its practical use. I flipped the switch on the side and the vise claw cylinder came out the two inches and then claw flipped forward to form the claw. Then the cylinder spun ninety degrees. I raised my left arm and aimed at the wood poles that stuck out at the top of every floor to I would guess support the structure. I barely noted two figures come out of the window I had crashed through. I pulled my left thumb to my palm and there came a hiss and the claw blades opened. At almost the same time I stretched my fingers out, first to not have the claws' sharp blade cut me and second to launch the chain. There was quiet boom from hydraulic system releasing the air pressure, as the claw detached and shot up. The claw flew up and the chain raced out from the drum with a great deal of force. I heard the claw hit one of the wood poles. I swung my left thumb back away from my palm and the claw vise closed and held onto the wood pole. The chain kept racing out, until the cylinder came to a stop with the end of the chain still attached as I had welded to the drum. I came to a halt with a jerk. I was having a hard time staying awake now, my vision was starting to fade rather than just blurring. I felt two bodies come close to me, I gave a quiet laugh.

"People say I prepare too much, well how now brown cow?!"

The two bodies grabbed onto me and so I released the vise claw and had it retract back to me. Then, I slipped into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

===Seth's POV===

I gave Saber a quick check and sighed in relief that he was alive. Once again he had defied all odds and survived. He also had an unusual new tool with him that saved him.

Cyra and I slowly brought Saber down to the ground below and were met by all of the guardians, even Terrador. We set Saber down gently.

"Seth do you think Saber will be okay?"

I looked over at Cyra, then back at Saber.

"I don't know, but this is Saber we are talking about. He can survive a lot that others cannot."

"Seth is correct, Cyra."

We both turned to Spectra who had just spoken. She smiled at the both of us.

"You two do very well, good job."

Spectra then swung around and gave Terrador a cold glare that made Terrador flinch.

"As for you, Terrador what... were... YOU THINKING!"

WOW! I have not seen Spectra this mad for a long while! Terrador took a step back.

"Well I... was..."

Spectra and Solara cut Terrador off at the same time.

"YOU WERE NOT THINKING!"

A blast of wind and sound stopped the conversation. We all turned to see Huron along with Nightmare standing with serious looks on their faces. Nightbane and Ruben were standing a little behind them.

"Now everyone calm down. First let us get Saber so healing. Seth and Cyra please take Saber to the healer wing."

I nodded at Huron. I went over to where Saber was got under him and slid him onto my back. Cyra was behind me keeping an eye to make sure that Saber did not fall and we started off to the healer's wing.

=== Saber's POV===

I felt warmth being pressed against me. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision still very blurry. I groaned as the pain was starting to register by my brain. I felt pain all over my body, meaning my brain was up and running again. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't tell who the voices belonged to. I closed my eyes and opened them again and my vision was clearer.

I tried to lift my head, but had a head splitting headache. I hissed in pain and laid back down on the surface under me. I definitely came off the worse in the fight with Terrador.

"Saber are you okay?"

I looked over to my right to see the source of the voice, Seth.

I coughed and smiled painfully.

"Well… I went crashing through a glass window and fell a good distance. I feel pain over most of my body. Still, I got to test a new toy... I mean weapon... Tool… well whatever. So over all I would say I will be fine given a little more time than usual."

"We were so worried!"

I turned my head slowly so that I didn't make the headache any worse; to see Cyra. It would seem that I had made some very loyal friends here other than Spyro and Cynder. Maybe being in the dragon realm won't be so bad after all. I relaxed back in the bed or whatever this surface was.

**A/n****  
><strong>**My author is sorry this chapter took so long, but we all hope you enjoyed this chapter. The search ark is done, Spyro will come back soon don't worry. Until next time to all you readers.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Now that the boss is gone on his business trip.******

**Sparx****  
><strong>**He's finally gone?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**OH NO YOU DON'T YOU STUPID FLY!******

**(grabs Sparx)******

**I will not take the rap from the boss for something you did.******

**Spyro****  
><strong>**I do not like not it has not even half an hour and those two are already fighting each other.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**It was only a matter of time before it happened.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Actually we started taking bets on two thing.******

**Cynder****  
><strong>**What two things?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well first which one of them will drop first? Second who will get in trouble the most?******

**Spyro****  
><strong>**Oh brother!******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Indeed Spyro, so want to bet?******

**Spyro****  
><strong>**NO!**


	21. 21 The Time of Recovery

**Random employee****  
><strong>**Make your bets here, you could win big.******

**(ArcticDragon Rider, Cyra, Nightbane and Nightmare enter the room)******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Oh by the Chronicler this is getting out of hand.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Ruben and Seth, what in the world is all this about?******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Whatever it is it looks like a lot of fun.****  
><strong>**(starts forward)******

**Seth****  
><strong>**(wraps his tail around Cyra's back left leg, pulls her back and trips her)a****  
><strong>**No Cyra! Down girl! You joining in on this is the last thing that we need.******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**Awww, Why not?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I am still waiting for an explanation here and if you think that things are lax around here without Blackshadow999 around, I can prove you wrong. So care to explain what this is all about Ruben or Seth?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Well you have heard about the bet between Saber and Sparx right?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Yes, on who will survive and be in the most trouble. I believe I bet that Saber would survive out of the two and Sparx would be in the most trouble. I would rather not say the amount I bet on that with at the moment.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**Well good for you, the problem is that it has kind of gotten out of hand.******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**Out of curiosity, do Saber and Sparx know about this bet and that they are the subjects of the said bet?******

**Seth****  
><strong>**To my understanding, no. Neither of them have any idea about it.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**That is an understatement. Those two are completely clueless to all of this, they are too focused on each other. Then, the bet has become an office wide event. The pot is growing quite large in fact.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Hold on ... You are saying that all of this commotion is centered on the bet?******

**Seth****  
><strong>**Yeah pretty much.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well ... as long as they clean this all up before Blackshadow999 gets back I don't see a problem.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**What, Really?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Yes what did you expect, that I would get mad or something?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Yes that sounds about what Blackshadow999 would do.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I would say I have a sightly better temperament then he does.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Ain't that the truth. But, in his defense, he use to be a LOT worse than he is now.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**...******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**...******

**Nightbane****  
><strong>**...******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**...******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**...******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**What?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Well my hearing must not be working correctly, I thought you said that Blackshadow999 use to be worse. That is just not possible.******

**(Saber enters the room)******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**You would be surprise, he was quite different during the old days.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Ruben! why in the hell are you even mentioning those dark days let alone bringing them up? You cannot have forgotten the hell it was back in the dark days and if you have tell me how you did it? I still have nightmares about those days. Oh sorry Nightmare no offense intended.******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**None taken.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Well ArcticDragon Rider was just saying how he has a better temperament than Blackshadow999.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**(snort) That is not all that hard to do, trust me. Now to have a more sadistic temperament, that is not only scary, but very unlikely.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**What are these dark days you talk about?******

**(Both Ruben and Saber shiver involuntarily)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Trust us when we say you don't want to know!******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Those times are called the 'Dark Age' for a very good reason.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Changes and additions here and there throughout.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 21: The Time of Recovery<p>

GODD GOLLY! I have been in this bed for only a few hours and I am already bored out of my freaking mind, gosh dang it! Thoughts of a similar nature were going through my head. I DON'T like to be idol! Yes indeed once again I will say, I don't like doctor's offices, healer's clinics or any other medical type of place. I know it is their job to help you recover and I have nothing against those in that line of work or profession whatsoever. But come on, does the patient have to be bored out of their mind while they're recovering! I… NEED… SOMETHING… TO… DOOO!

Seth and Cyra had left after they had been assured that I would be fine. They had said they had other things to do. I think that just sounded like a stinking convenient excuse to be able to leave this place! I wish I could have such an easy one to use to exit this wing of the temple! I had other things to do too, yet here I am still stuck in a bed doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! It doesn't have to be anything valuable or entertaining! Still it would be nice to do something other than lay on the bed, yet it still hurt to put all that much weight on my legs at the moment. So probably not wise to walk around for the time being. I sighed at my situation that I was left to.

Well on the bright side I was getting better. I still had a lot of bandages covering a good majority of my body, but it could have been worse. I could have hit the ground after crashing through the window and going thirty stories down... (shiver) actually I really don't want to think about it! It would be really messy!

I have had a couple of visitors; so at least I have had others to talk to other than the healers. They really don't talk to you other than to ask you questions about how your condition is. BORING! Of course Seth and Cyra were the first, but I was just waking up at that time. Spectra and Solara had been the next ones to see how I was; they had apologized for what had happened. I had told them it was okay and that I would recover and not to worry. The next set of visitors was the ones I didn't expect, namely Cyril, Volteer and to my extreme surprise Terrador! The three had apologized about what had happened. I had accepted their apology and said it was okay. The other visitor that had come to see me was Ruben. We had taken that time to get better acquainted with one another and had become quick friends.

I had asked all those who had visited me where Spyro was, since I hadn't seen him lately. Knowing Spyro I really expected that he would be in here to see me first. I had learned that he along with Cynder and accompanied by IC had been sent to investigate a rumor of a group of dragons having been seen to the east. Well, at least the guardians weren't sending those two out individually for the time being. I wonder what Spyro would say getting told I was in the healer wing. Then when he finds out that not only did I have a fight with Terrador, but that I lost, got sent through one of the glass windows of the council chamber, to end up in here. It was one hell of a story I could say and I am the one who lived it!

In the evening one of the healers came into my room and asked me to try walking. I did so, though it still was painful, it was nowhere near what it had been earlier. I was FINALLY released with me having to promise to take it easy on myself! I promised that in a heartbeat; I would try my best! I did this since it would get me out of the healer wing and I had more than my fill of that place last me a lifetime! I still had bandages wrapped around my legs, arms and upper part of my chest and back. Apparently crashing through that window did one incredible number to my upper back, which took most of the glass shards. The healers said I would need to exercise every day. Oh yet, little did they know I do that anyway and I am proud to say I have yet to miss a single morning for eight years running… except that last two days; I WOULD MAKE UP FOR THAT! I would need to tone down my routine for a bit granted, still other than that it wouldn't change. I slowly made my way to my room for the night. The small comfort of being able to sleep in your own bed is something I will never take for granted again!

The next morning, I decided to go find Seth and Cyra. I had the good thinking to ask for my pack when I went to get my clothing. Up until that point I had nothing to wear and I will leave it at that. Dragon kind doesn't apparently have any view or understanding of modesty. However, they don't wear clothes so I suppose that is understandable. I was hoping they could help me out on finding a place I could get clothing made. My current attire was starting to be a tad embarrassing. Both my shirt and pants had a lot of rips, in fact I had to make my pants shorts because of this deterioration. My shirt, which had been a medium length sleeve that went down to my elbows, now was almost to my shoulders. The hem of the shirt was getting higher as well. In other words it was high time to get some new clothes.

===around an hour later===

I finally spotted Seth and Cyra in the garden on the north side of the upper tier of Warfang.

"Yo Seth and Cyra what's the good word?"

Both of them turned and looked at with the expression I have come to know as 'explanation please' look. I rolled my eyes.

"In other words what good thing is happening with you two?"

Seth glanced over me still seeing some of the bandages I was wrapped in and he replied.

"Well, first should you really be walking around yet?"

"Um, that is my business thank you for asking. You really expect me to stay confined to the healer wing any longer than I have too, not a chance! Nevertheless, you are avoiding the question."

"We were waiting for Spectra to get back."

I looked at Cyra who had said that. Spectra is out, that is... interesting.

"Where might have Spectra gone?"

Cyra giggled at my question. Okay, I wasn't expecting that reaction. Wonder what is funny in Spectra being gone?

"She went to check up on a friend of hers."

Hmm okay a friend Seth says. This is getting weirder by the second.

"I take it that you two being up here would mean this said friend of Spectra does not live in Warfang, correct?"

Seth nodded in answer to my question.

"No she does not, she use to live here in Warfang. But, she left after some kind of disagreement with the guardians."

Curious, this story gets more interesting all the time. I can hardly wait to turn the page to find out what happens next.

"Well I can understand the disagreement with the guardians from recent experience. However, I went into that knowing that was the likely outcome. What is this dragoness friend of Spectra like, to have such a bad argument with the guardians that she would leave?"

Seth looked away from me.

"Well she is ... different."

I felt my left eyebrow rise at that comment.

"That sounds like a fancy and nice way of saying she does not fall into any part of the norm. Come on, I am different too, so how 'different' can she be?"

Seth once again looked away from me. Cyra on the other hand or... paw, piped up.

"Sarana can be really moody and she does not get along with others except Spectra and Solara."

I blinked a couple of times processing the information that Cyra had just said. Okay, I'm getting a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret learning about his 'Sarana'… I just feel it somehow.

"So what you are basically saying is that the Sarana is an antisocial dragoness then?"

Seth gave me the 'explanation look' again.

"Okay 'antisocial' refers to someone that does not like to interact with others."

Seth nodded slowly.

"Yeah that is a fairly accurate way to say what Sarana is like."

I sighed at that, if it was true I had a feeling one of two things will happen when I meet this Sarana. Sarana will either love me or hate me. Whatever result it would be, amped up to the 'Nth' degree. I wasn't looking forward to that!

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you two would be free to help me out with something."

They both looked at me waiting for me to elaborate. So I cleared my throat and began.

"Well the state of my clothes is for lack of a nicer term very sad. So I need to get some new clothes. However, I would not know where to start looking around Warfang for such an idea. That is if it even such an idea exists here."

Cyra cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you even need those 'cl-oa-ths'?"

Oh dear… oh crap! This was a subject I never ever wanted to get into, especially with a dragoness. Oh well it was bound to happen at some point.

"Cyra… um… the question of 'why humans wear clothes?' has merit, yet is one I really do not want to get into great detail with. So simply put humans wear clothes out of three basic categorical reasons; first Social Acceptance, second Medial Obsessions, and third Addictive, Habitual and Impulsive Stupidity."

Seth and Cyra just stared at me blankly. I wasn't surprised; this subject would make little if any sense to them.

"Allow me to say that in a different way, (clears throat) simpler way to put it, there are three basic reasons that humans wear clothes and most reasons and excuses fall under one of the three. Those three are; first to feel that they belong with a group that they want to be a part of. The second is one I really doubt you will understand, but in the human world there are these boxes that show pictures. The people in the said pictures are seen to be good looking or attractive. Through that the people who make the cloths sell them for high prices and... never mind not worth getting into the world of advertising. The third and the worst reason of the three, but the one that tends to be the one that comes up all too often, Addictive Habitual and Impulsive Stupidity. In short it is someone not thinking things through and ends up being a stupid by choice. Such an idea can happen at any time, place or anyone on a daily basis. That is the best and nicest way I say it, other than it is a problem we humans tend to flirt with from time to time."

Seth and Cyra still were looking at me strangely. I sighed in reluctant acceptance once again, there were just some subjects that dragons would never understand.

"Okay think about it this way, you dragons have scales, the cheetah tribe has fur, as do the apes. We humans unfortunately lack all thee above, no scales or fur! In the summer and late spring, mostly the daylight hours, the lack of heat is really nothing to worry about. However during the night and colder time I can assure you, it is a much larger concern! Heat we humans may have and generate for ourselves, but when you lose heat faster than you can generate, tends not to go well. Once a human's body temperature drops below a certain level we ... die. Human bodies just cannot work if they get too cold. Clothes are a solution to make sure that does not happen, they help keep more body heat in and keep us humans warm."

"Okay, I guess ... I still did not get most of what you said."

Well at least Seth listened to me and didn't think I was crazy or anything of the like.

"You got any of what Saber said, it sounded like gibberish to me. Humans are pretty strange creatures."

Thanks Cyra, that makes me feel, oh so much better about myself. Though she has a point in a subject she has no understanding in the slightest.

"Back in the human world the same could be said of dragons. They do not exist there, at least anymore."

Seth had been about to chide Cyra for what she had said when I had spoken up.

"Are you saying that dragons might have been in the human realm at some point?"

I looked at Seth and thought about his question. It wasn't like it was entirely impossible that dragons had been to earth. Those stories After all, about dragons had to have some kind of basis to go off of.

"Well it is not like it is impossible, it could have happen. There are enough stories to say that it could. Historically there is no evidence that would say so. It would have been quite some time ago if it did, I would think. Now back to the point would either of you know where I could find some new clothes?"

Cyra was the one to answer my question.

"There is this shop down of the ground level I have seen cheetahs go to. That shop might be able to help in this. It is down on the north side on the lowest tier."

Well that is better than nothing; it was a start, might as well.

"Sounds like a good place to start and with you two there, if I do collapse you can catch me right?"

===scene change, lowest tier, north end of Warfang===

The three of us were walking down the main street. Seth was on my left and Cyra was on my right. Cyra was in her usual excited mood, where she had a spring in her step. I looked at Seth and our eyes met and we both rolled them.

"Cyra, would you please focus."

Seth and I had said this at the same time. Cyra turned to look at both of us with surprise. I spoke up at that point.

"I am not saying that your cheerfulness is not a wonderful quality of yours."

"No, it is a good part of you it is just..."

"There is a time and place for such things..."

"At this time it is not such a needed thing..."

"Nor is this one of those places..."

Cyra looked more baffled than before. She had also gone wide eyed for some reason.

"How did you two do that?"

"Do what?"

The question had come from Seth and me. I had to admit I was rather curious and Seth seems so as well as to what Cyra was talking about.

"Talk at the same time and then talk back and forth."

You know I just now noticed that she was right. Seth and I had indeed spoken at pretty much at the same time for the first line. Then we had started saying lines and switching between one another. The first line of talking at the same time is something I can see happening. Yet the back and forth exchange was very odd, it was almost like we were speaking the same line of thought that switched between one another.

"Well I would say that it is probably a fluke."

I got the 'explanation' look again from both Seth and Cyra. I sighed a little.

"A 'fluke' is a word that in the context in which I am using is the more common use of it 'Fluke' by the definition, has two different meanings. First a stroke of good luck, an idea that really never happens to me. Second, an unusual occurrence or accident. I use fluke in the second meaning."

Seth cocked his head to the side.

"That makes sense... I guess, an unusual event, got it."

I nodded in conformation, and then I turned to Cyra.

"So Cyra, where is this shop that you mentioned? I recall that you said it was on the north end of the ground level tier. However, I think we will need to have a bit more information."

She motioned to the right down a side street.

"It is down that street."

Well that was clear and simple enough. We turned and walked down the street. The street was narrower than the main street was, but there was still enough room for us to walk side by side. I notice an interesting shop that had fabric in the windows and dragons seem to not really give it much of a glance. I assumed this shop was the one that Cyra had mentioned. My guess was confirmed when we stopped in front of the previously mentioned shop.

"I take it this is the place you were talking about Cyra."

She nodded at me. So we entered the shop. After going through the door it took a couple of seconds to adjust to the view that was in front of us. The first reason was the dimmer light in the shop. The other was the array and myriad of colors of all different shades in the form of cloths. The three of us just looked around for a minute at everything while we stood at the door. After the minute I caught sight of a cheetah with gray fur with black spots. They just stood or sat, I couldn't tell which with my current view. They were behind a counter staring at us. I cleared my throat, Seth and Cyra looked to me then followed my gaze to where the Cheetah was.

"Excuse me, we are here to see if we could make an order for something."

The cheetah's eyes were a magenta color I noticed as the cheetah looked us over.

"I have nothing against dragons or dragonesses, but I don't make anything for them. As for you I haven't the slightest clue what you even are."

By the voice it would appear that the cheetah is female. She also said her reply in a matter of fact kind of tone. I was a little apprehensive in this. The last time I was around anyone from the Cheetah tribe... it had not gone over well for either party involved. The female cheetah came from behind the counter and came up close to me and gave me a sniff.

"I have never smelled a sent like yours. You are not from around here are you?"

I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Is it really that obvious to everyone here or is it that I look so different?"

She kept circling me as she studied me.

"You look somewhat similar to the apes, not as much muscles though, but then they have too much and not enough mind."

I felt anger shot through me for a second before I got it under control.

"Listen cat, I am for whatever number times I have had to say this, I am not an ape."

She looked back up to my face, staring intently.

"You would not have met Chief Prowless would you?"

"Um… yes I have; your point?"

She leap back a small distance and clapped her hands or paws... whatever they were and smiled.

"So you are the creature that is called a 'human' then? I have heard much about you."

I was starting to worry a bit. This can't be good for me to have been heard of.

"What might you have heard and from whom?"

"I would say most cheetahs know about you by now. You are one of the few who has stared down not only Chief Prowless, but a full hunting party without begging for your life, running or even flinching."

I groaned in exasperation. I know my bad luck is prompt and efficient, but can't it take a day off now and then?!

"Great now I am infamous with the cheetah race as a whole, just what I need! Who may I ask did you hear about me from?"

"Hunter told me about you."

I sighed. I knew that encounter with the cheetahs was bound to come back to bite me. I am just surprise it took this long; my luck is usually quicker than this. Nevertheless, it could very well be the other part of my bad luck. My luck had two different ways or forms of working after all. The first and the norm, it is prompt, hits hard and then is done. The other way is the worse of the two, takes its time and hits with more oomph and lasts for a while. I fear that bite will go along the second form, so it is far from over.

"Anyway back to the topic of why we are here, I was hoping you could make some new clothes for me, um Miss...?"

She giggled and then bowed.

"My name is Alya. If you want something made, I will need to know what you kind of qualities you want them to have."

I closed my eyes and put a hand to my chin to help me think. I thought for a minute, what qualities do I want in these clothes? Durable is a given and practical is as well. I would like them to be comfortable if I could get that. That is at least a good place to start. I looked back at Alya.

"Well first I would want them to be durable and easy to move in. Comfort would be nice, but I prefer the first two over that. Lastly I would rather not have a color scheme that makes me a target."

I described in fairly decent detail what I wanted. Alya nodded at my request. She then went deeper into the shop and the next sounds we hear are stuff being moved around. After a few minutes, Alya came back with fabric, scissors and sewing supplies. Looks like I was going to be measured and fitted right here. This is going to take a little while. If I got what I needed, it would be worth the wait.

"Say Seth and Cyra, why not go and look around at the other shops for a while, this looks like this will take some time."

They nodded and left. Alya started to measure me for I assumed the clothes she was going to make. Not more than five minutes later the door opened again and I thought Seth and Cyra had come back already. I turned, only to see a cheetah had come through the door. Alya looked up at the cheetah that had come in.

"Oh Hunter I was not expecting you today."

At the mention of the name Hunter I took a second longer look at the cheetah. It was indeed the cheetah from the encounter I had with Chief Prowless. The green eyed one that had the same color scheme as a normal cheetah on earth would. He glances at me and his eyes showed that he remembered me as well. Alya just kept going, now that she was cutting fabric. She would sometimes wrap the fabric around parts of my body then mark the fabric. She also seems to already be doing some sewing.

"So it is you again."

"Yeah, there a problem with me being myself?"

He studied me for a bit.

"I see you have acquired some new injuries recently."

I rolled my eyes in response.

"That is one way of saying it. However, I guess I did ask for it. Ah the results of a hard lesson learned."

Hunter looked at me curiously.

"What lesson did you learn?"

I let out a short laugh, which I regretted quickly due to the pain that shot through my chest for a minute.

"To have a disagreement with a dragon can have drastic consequences, so prepare accordingly!"

Hunter looked surprised.

"You disagreed with a dragon? I observed you could be very foolish, but that is more than I thought you would do."

"It is not that big of a thing looking back on it... actually it is probably the stupidest thing I have done so far in my life up to this point honestly. I will say this though, Terrador is not a guardian for nothing, he knows how to fight!"

Hunter chuckled at my statement.

"You are very interesting, no questioning that. I do not know many who would fight a dragon and a guardian no less. Yet you fight the head of the guardians and treat it as nothing out of the ordinary."

I snickered at what Hunter had said. Then a thought occurred to me and I decided to ask him.

"Say Hunter, this may sound odd, but I will ask it anyways."

Hunter gave me his full attention and nodded for me to continue.

"Have you or any of the cheetah tribe ever come up against or heard of a group that call themselves the 'silent killers'?"

Hunter thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No I cannot say I have heard of any group that call themselves that name, why do you ask?"

I hesitated for a moment then began the story about Mara and what I had found out about her and what she had said. Hunter looked troubled about the information.

"I have heard of rumors of mysterious disappearances and deaths of many, under the circumstances you have say this Mara has described very accurately. You say she said there was more than just her, correct?"

"She inferred that heavily. The other thing that worries me and please do not say anything to guardians at the moment, is this Ape King that Mara mentioned. Someone that has Mara and those like her at their command is dangerous."

"There all finished ..."

I turned to Alya as there had been a change in her voice.

"Thanks ... um are you okay?"

Alya just left the room. I turned to Hunter.

"Was it something I said? I know I can come off as somewhat abrasive at times."

Hunter shook his head.

"No that is not the reason. Her entire family except her was killed in one of those previously unexplained events, which were most likely done by these 'silent killers'."

"Oh... I see."

I picked up the clothes Alya had made and noticed that they were made exactly with the qualities I had asked for. I heard Hunter turn and stride to the door.

"Thank you for the information. I need to report it."

Hunter left after that. I had begun shaking in righteous fury. It was cruel beyond measure that someone loses all their family because of assassination. I swore right there and then, that I would personally make this Ape king pay.

I put on the new clothes that Alya had made for me. The shirt was a soft green, with sleeves that went down to the middle of my upper arm. The shirt itself was not skin tight, but fairly form fitting. I'm not one to brag about the results of my martial arts and kendo training over the years. But the fact is; I had well defined muscles that showed noticeable. So the shirt hugged my chest and upper body, yet not tightly enough to make it hard to breathe. The pants, like the shirt were form fitting. They were brown and ended at my mid shins, why there I had no idea? Maybe it has to do with something with the cheetah legs? The waist of the pants seemed to have some sort of elastic equivalent to help the pant stay on. I was impressed at the work Alya had done of the belt, as my belt had needed replacement as well. It was made some kind of tough leather like hide strip, yet it was a bit more flexible. Alya had also added a second half loop on the right side. So now both sides had the half loop that connected in the middle on the back part of the main belt, then attach on the front at the point that laid it on top of my leg. The final piece, of which I had asked for specifically, was a kind of coat. Much like the type of trench coat that went down to below my knees. Yes I had thought about future plans in mind when I told Alya what I wanted. The coat would be wonderful at storing weapons and tools. My pack was still in okay condition, but that would probably not last for all that much longer.

Well I now had clothes to wear and I was happy with them. It was now time to find Seth and Cyra. I saw no need of the coat for the moment so I put it in my pack. I would need to do some minor modifications to my new belt, but that can be done later. At the door I stopped and turned, bowed in thanks, not knowing if Alya saw of knew, still it is the thought that counts. I then went through the door out of the shop.

I looked around wondering where I should start looking for my two friends. There were a lot of shops in this area of the ground level of Warfang. I had been looking for them for around five minutes when I spotted them.

"There you two are, I have been looking for you."

Seth and Cyra looked over at me and stared. I walked up to them and saw they were still just staring.

"What do I look that different with new clothes?"

"Well yes a little."

This came from Cyra. I shrugged in response.

"I like these clothes, they are what I asked for and so I am satisfied."

Seth then spoke up.

"Well shall we go meet Spectra?"

I smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

We made our way to the gate of Warfang. Walking had helped the stiffness of my legs go away, but the throbbing pain was still there. I would still need time to recover; I'm not fond of waiting. Seth looked at me worriedly.

"Saber are you feeling okay?"

I looked at him, and force a pained smile.

"Yes, just still feel pain, but I expect that for a while."

"It is surprising you are out of the healer wing at all right now. What do you have to say for yourself?"

We all looked towards the gate and saw Spectra followed by another dragoness. The dragoness had silver scales with her underbelly that was black along with her wing membranes. She had three horns on her head and crimson eyes. I glanced at her tail and saw a sword like blade that had two half crescent edges coming off the base of the main blade. Actually it reminded me of something I had seen once… what was it called… oh yeah a half-pike spear. I looked back to Spectra.

"What do I have to say for myself Spectra? Well… I escaped that place as soon as I could thank you! Have you ever been in there for a long time?! There is nothing to do, it is so boring!"

Spectra looked me over.

"It would also appear that you have new outer wear."

"Yes I got myself new clothes and like them. So… you were going to introduce your companion I would assume?"

Spectra smiled at me.

"This is Sarana. Sarana this is Saber."

Ah ha. So this is the Sarana I have heard about from Seth and Cyra. Sarana looked at me curiously.

"I have not seen any creature like you, are you some sort of odd ape runt or something?"

"Sarana!"

This came from Seth. Spectra giggled at the exchange. I just sighed. Oh the all too familiar mistake of identity.

"It is nice to meet you Sarana. No I am not a runt, nor an ape, odd… I guess I really cannot deny. I am what is called a human. So if you not make that mistake, you got that!"

Sarana blinked at my answer. I thought to myself here is the time that I find out which way she will go with me, love or hate.

The second ticked by, yet none of us moved. Then Sarana let out a squeal and next thing I know she glued herself to me.

"Spectra, why didn't you tell me you found yourself such an amazing creature you can so much fun with? I would have agreed instantly to come back here to visit earlier."

I had two reactions that came out instantly.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!"

The first was as I had just voiced, to let out an exclamation of pain as Sarana had squeezed me fairly hard. The second was... I think something like revulsion. Did she… see me as some kind of toy!? I know Spectra does not… I think?!

Seth and Cyra immediately came forward.

"Sarana let him go; can't you see you are hurting him?"

"Yeah, beside since when have you taken to anyone like this?"

Okay I glad these two come to my aid and all. Seth I am glad he is trying to get Sarana to let go, but Cyra this ISN'T the time for that type of question! This Dragoness is squeezing the life out of me!

"Would you please LET GO OF ME! A little help HERE, this really hurts!"

"Sarana let him go, you will break him!"

Sarana slowly, reluctantly let go of me. I collapsed to the ground in a heap unable to stand. Seth ran to me.

"Saber are you okay?"

I was wheezing in pain.

"No, I was fine, but that squeezing reopened some wounds if the wet and I have no doubt red spots under me will prove. I was kind of hoping not to be injured by a dragon today like I was the day before yesterday!"

Sarana looked at me curiously.

"What is he talking about?"

Spectra gained a look of controlled fury.

"It is nothing, just Terrador being an idiot!"

Sarana was now confuse.

"What is new in that, he gets like that since Ignitus has been gone."

I decided it was better to just say it and get it over with.

"Yesterday Terrador and I had a difference of opinion. We settled it in a fight which I lost and was sent flying through the window in the council chamber."

Sarana looked shocked.

"Really?!"

Seth got under me and got me on his back. He started back to the temple while carrying me, Cyra following behind us. I could still Sarana asking for more details.

"Thanks Seth I don't think I could have handled more of her... attentions for the time being. Just don't leave me in the healer wing again… if it can in anyway be avoided."

"No problem Saber."

Cyra came up beside us.

"I have never seen Sarana take a like to anyone like this, let alone this quick."

"How nice for me…"

As I had thought, Sarana would either love me or hate me. She happened to choose the love side with me and it was as I had predicted to the nth degree. I had no idea how I would recover or survive her love; it could be deadly if I wasn't careful.

Seth brought me to the healer wing when we got to the temple. I, of course got a reprimand on not taking it easy. After I had all my bandages replaced with new one Seth and Cyra helped me to my room and got me to the bed.

"Saber you need to sleep."

I muttered an affirmative to them and they left the room. I hadn't noticed how tired just going out on today activities had left me. Maybe sleep, gentle training and definitely time away from the dragoness Sarana would help me get better. I still worried that I had seen nothing of Spyro yet. After all, still having heard nothing about Spyro worried me. I would have thought there would have been at least some word as to his assignment and condition.

**A/n**

**Okay I know that in this chapter, Saber sounds like a… Whiner. However, I would point out he was injured badly last chapter so, he is in almost constant pain and that is just horrible. So give the guy a break!**

******ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**So what made these 'dark days' so dark. You say those times are called the 'Dark Age' for a reason, why? Blackshadow999 can be quite a sadist I will admit, but he is just one person you know.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Who said it was just him?******

**Seth****  
><strong>**Wait, you mean there was someone else?******

**(Saber started to whimper)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Ruben! this is exactly why we never ever bring up the dark age. It-it-it means we have to bring up 'that' p-p-person.******

**Nightbane****  
><strong>**I am confused, so are you saying there was someone else here that you did not like?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Yes there was someone else here a while ago, they are not now.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**PRAISE THE LORD THEY'RE NOT!****  
><strong>**(SOB)******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**AMEN! Amen to that brother!****  
><strong>**(sniffle)******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**Apparently, a person you do not like and are scared of?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Scared? Ha ha ha I wouldn't say that exactly. More like terrified out of our minds to be anywhere near or hear their voice. It would be much more accurate way to put it like that.******

**Cyra****  
><strong>**You make it sound like this person is some kind of monster.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**That would not be far off from the truth in more ways than one.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Okay what did this person do to get you so scared of them? I mean you two respect Blackshadow999, but you don't act like this around him.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**That's because now the boss is reasonable and can be reasoned with.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**He was not before?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**He could be at times, but not always. However compared to that person, He was fairly generous. When it came to them, no one simply had a chance, even if Hell froze over.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Ruben, They could have frozen hell over! By themselves!******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**Did this person work here than in a particular part?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Yes they did work in a particular position.******

**Nightbane****  
><strong>**I have notice that you have yet to refer gender or any identifying term to this person that says anything. Is there any particular reason for that?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Well you see, ... it may sound crazy, but whenever someone did do that, something bad always happened to said person. So describing this person was like cursing yourself. Blackshadow999 was the only one who seemed to be immune to that.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Was this person really as bad as all that? You make it sound like they were more of a sadist than Blackshadow999, but that is impossible.******

**(Saber was shaking uncontrollably)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**She was, she could scare the devil himself spit less, Dang it!******

**(Out of nowhere a small wood statue came flying and smacked Saber in the face)****  
><strong>**(Saber collapses to the floor)******

**Nightmare****  
><strong>**I take it, that is the 'curse' you mentioned?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Yep. But you need to understand. That person scared everyone, no question. Yet Saber was a special case as they took an extreme interest in him. Saber is the way he is due to a large part of that person's attention. That is one of the reasons he does what Blackshadow999 says. It was instilled into him by that person. They broke him in a fashion.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**What did they exactly do, position wise?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**I guess you could say they helped run the office to a degree.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**Like a partner?******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**That is one way to say it. More did the behind the scenes work as I remember. Still is the only person that has proven to be more an absolute sadist than Blackshadow999 and that is scarier than Malefor could ever was.**


	22. 22 The briefing and Plan

**(Saber, Seth, Cyra, Ruben, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are standing in the head office)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(smiles) I would hope you all understand the reasons that you are in my office right now. Would anyone like to state it?******

**(silence from the others)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I take the silence as you saying 'Please pick a volunteer to tell us' All righty then. Ruben! Tell us all the overall cause that has brought you all here today.******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**(Gulps) Well I would say the mess in the building.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That is part of it, not the overall cause. Seth you have a try at the reason.******

**Seth****  
><strong>**The lax environment.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Again a contributing factor, but not the overall idea. Saber I hope you know the reason, the third time is the charm.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**The Chaos the office has fallen to.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That is Absolutely Correct. (smile disappears) Now would any of you care to explain how it came to this?******

**Sparx****  
><strong>**It is not that bad******

**(Blackshadow999 throws a pen and hits Sparx)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**It would seem we need a reminder of the rules of the head office. You do not speak unless it is to answer a question I have posed or I am speaking directly to you. That pen was your only warning IC. Now anyone care to explain to me how in THE HELL THE OFFICE GOT TO THIS STATE! I am gone not even a week, just five days and I come back to this! I AM WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**Well sir, ... it started less than an hour after you left.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**... YOU ARE TELL ME THAT THIS STARTED LESS THAN AN HOUR AFTER I'M GONE!******

**Seth****  
><strong>**Yes******

**(Blackshadow999 fuming)******

**Ruben****  
><strong>**When Sparx and Saber started fighting each other it went downhill from there.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**What in the hell do I have to do to you two, Dang it? Physically separate you? Need I build padded cell like the ones you find in nut houses, lock you both in and throw away the key? You look like adults, but you two are nothing but children who have yet to learn to tolerate one another. I swear I will throw one of you out the window with a heavy object tied to you.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Boss wait, it is Sparx's fault. I tried ... I just couldn't ...******

**Sparx****  
><strong>**Don't put this on me, you...******

**(Blackshadow999 Slams his fist on his desk)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Shut up the both of you, I do not want your excuses, Saber learned to ignore him, I do. And you! IC need to learn to not be you so dang much.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Boss come on.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**DON'T tempt me to call my friend to teach you once again to not be children. She is always willing to put what she is doing on hold to do such things, especially if I tell her it is you.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**NNNNNNOOOOOOO!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That is what I thought. (sigh) I guess for now I will just say get this mess and chaos cleaned up and I will hand out judgment from there. Now all of you get to it.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Like the last chapter polishing and adding things throughout.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 22 The Briefing and Planning<p>

A week had gone by since I had met Sarana. The pain had gone away mostly by now. Training is actually very effective physical therapy even if some say it doesn't help. I had consistent been doing morning training for about a week now most of my injuries had healed... at least enough that I could start going back to my normal routine in my morning excises. I had done by best to avoid Sarana for the week, I hadn't been completely successful, still enough I had recovered for the most part now. My suspicions about how Sarana saw me seem to be right on the money; she did view me as some kind of toy to play with. I would have to make an effort to change that view. I had still heard nothing about Spyro or Cynder and I was getting more than just worried now. They had been gone for more than a week and no word about them. This worry only furthered my motivation to train and prepare myself.

I finished my morning routine up for that day. I decided I would find Terrador or one of the other guardians and then question them by whatever means I need to use to find out about Spyro and Cynder. If the guardians could tell me then I would go out and find them both myself; that's a promise! I put my sneakers on, I took notice that they were not too far from falling apart. Thankfully I had gone back to the lower tier the day after I had got my clothes and found a shop that could make me some footwear. I had decided to go with boots with traveling in mind; I thought it would be better to have footwear that was more durable. I had worn the boots when I had gone by the blacksmith's to get some stuff, Hawkins said he suggested I put some kind of metal plating on the front and the back of them for general protection. I had to agree with him so I asked him if he could do so and he agreed. I had also gotten some gloves made by Alya. She was good at making clothing; I was impressed by her skill! I had left those gloves with Hawkins as well to get the top of them fitted with metal pieces. I also had explained to Hawkins the idea of arm braces and he said he could make those as well. Some may say this is too much preparation. I would reply to them, try living in my shoes or boots for a while and see why I go to such lengths; none have ever been around me and my bad luck other than myself so, shut it. I don't believe there is such a thing as over preparing, at least not for me anyways.

I started my search for a guardian so that I could find out what was going on with Spyro. It was not more than I would guess five minutes when I ran into Nightbane and quite literally at that. After getting my bearings I faced Nightbane.

"Sorry about that Nightbane, I guess I was so focused on my goal I did not see you."

"That is quite all right, we have actually been looking for you."

Okay I wonder why... wait did she say 'we'?

"You say 'we', who are you referring to?"

"The guardians."

Oh the guardians, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. Hold on right there; is she including herself in the group?

"Do you include yourself in the guardians?"

Nightbane nodded.

"... congratulations? However, why have you been looking for me?"

"Thank you, we have been looking for you to ask your assistance in a matter."

Interesting, as well as unexpected; I hadn't thought the guardians would ask me for anything after going to the Black Lands without permission. Go figure I suppose, maybe there desperate or something? I nodded in response to Nightbane and gestured for her to lead the way. We went to the council chamber. I looked to the left of the door and saw that Ruben, Seth and Cyra were also there, I smiled at them. I looked to the guardians and saw that Nightmare had also become a part of them.

"It looks like everyone is here, let us begin."

This came from Terrador, I gave him my attention.

"The five of you are here so that we can send you to help with a problem."

Oh great now Ruben, Seth, Cyra and I are problem solvers... wait did Terrador say five? Then who is the fifth?

"Then why am I being involved in this? As I recall I said I want nothing to do with your business. But then, you don't listen to me anyways."

I suppressed a scream at hearing that voice. I spun to my right to see it was her, Sarana. Please God, this better be some divine joke; it ISN'T funny!

"What is she doing here?!"

I had said this in a near shout. I wouldn't say that I had exactly developed a phobia of Sarana. It was more that I wished to avoid her cuddling and attentions that she showered on me in abundance; they were bad for my health. Sarana turned to see me and her face lit up with pleasure. I don't like that smile she has!

"I take back what I just said."

No! Why do I attract sadists to me more than other types? I am okay for now, but I am still healing.

"Back to the topic!"

Terrador it seemed wish to get on with this and so ignored Sarana and my comments. I was worried about that Sarana's smile had turned into a smug smirk, very worried!

"We need the five of you to go to the east and look for Spyro and Cynder."

The second Terrador had mentioned Spyro and Cynder I forgot all about Sarana and turned to Terrador. He for the first time I had met him had my complete and undivided attention, minus the fight with him of course.

"What about Spyro and Cynder? What has happened to them?"

This was the first information I had heard about them in over a week. Other than them leaving for searching for other dragons that is. It didn't sound good at all.

"We lost contact with them about two days ago."

I glanced at Cyril, this fact made me a little ticked, but I reined in my anger. I was mad they had waited two days to say anything. It wasn't the time to act like this, not with the situation being this serious. Seth like me looked worried. Ruben had a serious look on his face as he listened. Cyra wasn't in her normal cheerful mood she was all serious looking right now.

"So give us the facts as you know them. It would help to understand where things stand."

Spectra started to speak and give us the facts. This had started about a day after Seth, Cyra and I had gone off to find Ruben. There had been a rumor that there was a settlement of dragons to the far east of Warfang. The land was simply known by the name of Ashess by the moles and Cheetah tribe. It was in a land that hadn't been explored very much and so little was known. The moles however, apparently had some of their people in this land that had given facts that the rumor was possible. Spyro and Cynder had been sent to investigate. To me this rumor sounded more than a little fishy to be trusted at face value. Whether it should be even believed depends on the source.

"One question, what was the source of this rumor, just curious?"

Huron answered me.

"We do not really know, it just started among the dragon population."

So no discernable source then; if that didn't make me suspicious of the rumor's validity little if nothing else would! This rumor sounded and reeked of a set up for a trap! Were that fact true Spyro and Cynder could very well now be caught in it, either being used as bait or they were the ones that this trap was meant for. The information as it were showed the uses of the tactic of propaganda. I had the nagging suspicion that the 'silent killers' are responsible for it. With the Silent Killers very likely involved this problem was far more complicated than the guardians think it is! Spyro and Cynder needed help that was clearly obvious. I turned to Ruben, Seth and Cyra.

"Let's get moving then, the longer we delay the worse it could be for Spyro and Cynder."

"What about Sparx?"

I glanced over at Cyra with a look of incredulity.

"If you have not noticed by now, I really do not like him! Do I wish him dead... at times, but only when I am angry at him. If he is around we will save him, but he better be nice in exchange!"

"Two more things before you go."

I stopped myself from groaning at the statement. I don't think I want the two more things that they will offer… no force upon us! I turned and looked at Terrador. Huron came forward and brought out an object. I looked at the object; it looked like a small emerald about three inches in diameter and it was fitted in a golden colored ring that surrounded it. A thin spiral of the gold went over the emerald as well.

"Okay what exactly am I looking at here?"

Volteer was the one to answer me.

"That is a Whisperian Crystal."

"Okay, I'll make a guess that it does something special?"

"Yes, when two each hold a Whisperian Crystal they can talk to one another regardless of distance."

I looked at the crystal in surprise; this little crystal can do that? Wow that is very cool, the question is what is the catch?

"So, what is the downside to the crystal?"

Terrador answered me this time.

"It needs sunlight to work."

"Ah I see, day use only. Well it is better than nothing. What is the second thing?" 

Maybe these two things won't be all that bad. The crystal is rather neat and could come in handy.

"We would like Sarana to go with you."

I take back my previous statement! Excuse me, Sarana come with us?! What reason would the guardians have to doom me to that hell! Okay… maybe I have done a couple of things they have disliked, still would we need HER?!

"I may… no I bet I will regret asking this, yet why should she come with us?"

Solara spoke up.

"Though she may appear to be an outcast, she is very accomplished at fighting and survival."

I looked over at Sarana, who gave me a knowing smirk. I shivered involuntarily. I had a bit of a hard time seeing Sarana as a fighter, still I... (sigh) I have a very horrible feeling about this. If Sarana did come with us, there would be very little that could be done to stop her if she started clinging to me! Although, if it helped Spyro and Cynder I could tolerate it. Oh the things I do and the lengths I go for my friends!

"All right fine."

I grabbed the crystal and put it in an inner fold of my pants, which seemed to be the equivalent to pockets here. I then spun on the spot and walked out of the room. Ruben, Seth, Cyra and Sarana followed me. When we reached the next floor down I stopped.

"Okay now that we are all together, let's lay down the ground rule! Then there will be no questions as to what is and is not acceptable! Sarana, I am still healing, I am good to go on this trip, but your attentions are a no no for the trip, period!"

Sarana snickered, I didn't like that!

"Very well, I understand, this is serious after all."

Yeah I'll just bet you do! I sighed. I really didn't believe she intended to leave me alone very long. This was going to be a very long journey; I just see the signs of it.

"Okay I need to go gather some things before we leave. So, I'll meet up with all of you in a half an hour at the gate of Warfang. Everyone should get ready as well, sound good?"

Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways. I headed to my room. This would be a fast paced journey, even though it would be long, I just had a hunch of that. I grabbed Yubashiri and clipped it to my belt on the left side. I hesitated for a second then I also grabbed Muramasa and clipped it to the right side of my belt. I took the trench like coat from the torch bracket I had used as a hook and put it on. I had sewn on loops and pockets to the coat. Now you may wonder why I got new clothes when I know how to sew? I can sew… doesn't mean I am good at it! I just know simple stitches. I took the roll of fishing line and slid it into a pocket of the coat as I did a roll of Duct tape. I also put some medical supplies in a pocket, just in case the need arose; with me it is likely.

Now it was time to collect my things I had left with the moles. I headed out and down to the blacksmith's. I quickly found Hawkins and asked him for my boots, gloves and braces.

"Headin' out already then?"

"Yes Hawkins, Guardians are sending some out to go look for Spyro and Cynder. I am one of those they be sending."

All noise in the foundry went silent. Hawkins tone of voice became sad, yet there was the sound of hope in it.

"Well when you do find Spyro and Cynder, you tell them to come back alive, you hear. Those two dragons have done more for us moles than most others and we are grateful for that. Bring them back."

I nodded and smiled.

"Consider it done Hawkins; I will bring him back I promise and I have never broken a promise!"

All the moles began to cheer. I left the blacksmith's with a little lighter mood. I now had my steel plated boots that had steel on the front and the back. The front plates even covered my knees which was a plus. My gloves now had metal pieces on top of the fingers between the joints and there was a small plate on top of my hands on the gloves. The gloves did not interfere with my grapple shot, in fact the metal frame fit over the glove very well. The thin steel bracers fit nicely and still allowed range of movement. I may look a tad stupid, but I had always been one for practicality over looks.

I made my way to the gate of Warfang. When I got there I saw that there was no one else there so, it means I was probably the first one. I sat on the edge of the fountain that was near the gates and rolled up my sleeves on my coat, it was still warm after all. I would guess by the weather recently that it was the tail end of the summer season. So, it was bound to get cooler soon enough. I kept flexing my fingers in the glove to loosen the material as I waited. The first to show up was Ruben followed by Sarana. Ruben took one look at me and shook his head.

"What is with all of that... stuff you have on you?"

I stood and stretched before I answered Ruben.

"I am prepared, yes I may do more preparation than others do, but with my luck it is a matter of life or death!"

"Yeah, but why all the new things?"

"My clothes we in sad condition, going through that window in the council chamber did not help and this gives me better protection than my skin does."

Ruben was about to ask another question with Seth and Cyra arrived.

"Ruben you need to learn that sometimes it is better not to ask Saber why he does what he does."

I smiled at Seth who had just spoken.

"It does save the long winded explanations that dragons do not seem to understand anyways."

Ruben let out a sigh.

"Okay then what is the plan?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well the goal is to find, rescue if need be and bring Spyro and Cynder back to Warfang. If we break that down the first step is to find them. So Sarana, you know anything about this place we're going... what was it called... Ashess?"

Sarana seemed to think for a moment.

"Very little I am afraid. Only that it is a land of forests, lakes and planes, there are no mountains in the land itself once you enter it. It is bordered by the sea on the eastern most part."

It wasn't much to go on, still it was better than what we started with and we needed to go. I nodded in decision.

"Let us head off then and find those two."

We headed out of Warfang in a group. Once again off on a journey with Seth and Cyra, around a week and a half after our last one. Now we had two additional companions, that of Ruben and Sarana. Ruben I hadn't a problem with, in fact I was thrilled he was coming with us. Sarana on the other hand... not so much. I wonder what kinds of thing will happen in this journey for us all, we shall see.  
><strong><br>****A/n****  
><strong>**I know this chapter is a tad shorter than the last ones, but this is the first chapter of another ARC! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take the time and review, it does help to see if I am doing well.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(sigh) I cannot see how it took five day to degenerate to this state in the office, and I was here to see it.******

**(enter ArcticDragon Rider)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Ah Blackshadow999 nice to see you back.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Yes yes, it nice to be back, but why do things end up like this?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**I take it you're referring to the mess?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**WHY!? (sob) Is it really too much to expect that the office run smoothly for less than a week without me and not be complete chaos? DANG IT! I even asked this time.******

**(continues to sob in anger)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**That's right let it all out, it will do you good.******

**(5 minutes later)******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**You feeling better now?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Yes I think so. Never underestimate the power of throwing a good tantrum. So was there something you need to ask?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Two actually. First when were you going to tell me you never actually left, but posing as an employee here, and why?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ha ha ha ha, well I am surprised you noticed no one else did. I tend to do that two or three time a year at random. It is for seeing what everyone is like without me being around and how they act out of my office, as much as it is for kicks. What is the other question?******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**Saber and Ruben talked about as they called it the 'dark age' and that there was someone else who use to work here that is more of a sadist than you, that true?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ah those days was really something, good time. The answer is to a different extent yes there was a person who uses to work here that was a different kind of sadist than me and she was very good at it.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**That just blows my mind someone more a sadist than you.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I did not say that, I said she was a different kind of Sadist than I am.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**... explain what you mean.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I am an up front and direct Absolute Sadist. My friend was and still is to my knowledge a subtle and covert Sadist. In other words I use fear, intimidation and threat of painful punishment for my line of sadism. She also used fear and intimidation, however she used panic of unknown punishment and anticipation of unknown time of delivery of that said punishment. There is a vast difference; She was good at keeping the office running smoothly I will admit. No one had ever gotten close to her level of performance.******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**... Okay let's just leave it at that for them moment.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Sounds good, by the way how much did you get from the betting pool?******

**(ArcticDragon Rider leaves)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Got to say it can be fun teasing others.**


	23. 23 Monkey Business

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Finally the office is in a semblance of order again.****(phone rings)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Hello, ... yes it is me, you should know that as this is my private line. ... Uh huh ... look I know it seems like it is a lot to ask, those two are a hand full I know, but you are the one I trust to do this ... come on it is only for a little while ... Until I get a few things into the arc I am on ... Okay thanks, it is very much appreciated, bye.****(hangs up the phone)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**This is going to be a long and possibly aggravating arc, I can feel it.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. … I won't lie, there are noticeable changes in this chapter. The biggest being how Saber deals with what Sarana did to him after the fact.**

Chapter 23 Monkey Business

Once the five of us were out of Warfang, we turned to the east and began our journey. We had traveled for a couple of hours when it was decided to stop for lunch. While the others ate an animal that had been caught for food, I had gone off a small distance from the clearing the others were in, to think in peace. In the small clearing I found myself in, I sat down on a rock and thought about the possible problems on the path ahead. Someone needed to think ahead so that we can all get through this alive, that job seemed to fall to me once again. There was little doubt in my mind that there was or is a trap planned. I believed it had been done by the Silent Killers. I hadn't said anything about my suspicions to the Guardians for two reasons. The first had been it was very unlikely they would have believed me; second if they had they would have worried even more. I still remembered what Mara had said back when Seth, Cyra and I had saved Ruben, Nightbane and Nightmare. 'Kee kee kee, you think they will believe you? One incident does not prove anything.' The Silent Killers or at least Mara had proved that she was good at fighting and stealth. If the other Silent Killers are anything like Mara then I would bet none of them had been seen at all. By the information I had learned, not even the cheetah tribe had even suspected their existence at all. They were skilled no question about it. It would take careful planning and tactics to deal with them. I feel things will get much harder before too long with how things are going.

As I sat there thinking to myself, my danger sense went off. I rolled to my left and heard a crash in the place I had been sitting and then slightly after the first; a second crash in the distance in the direction of the others. I came out of the roll into a crouch with my right hand on Yubashiri's hilt. I leveled my gaze on the one responsible for the first crash, Mara who was standing where I had been. I was once again very thankful for my constantly developing danger sense; it was getting to be more a lifesaver all the time! I let out a frustrated huff at the sight of her.

"I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you again, Mara. I did not think it would be long after I got out of Warfang. It seems like I was right."

"Kee kee kee, I see your reaction time has improved excellent; that makes this all that much better."

I drew Yubashiri and brought my blade to the ready. I hoped that I was wrong, but the second crash inferred that the others were now in trouble, I believe. Whatever the case I would need to finish up with Mara quick, then go and check on them. Problem with that is dealing with Mara isn't a quick job! I took a deep breath, relaxed, loosened up my muscles and settled myself into a Chūdan-no-kamae stance. I was determined to win this fight and then go make sure my friends. Nothing… not even Mara would stop me from fulfilling that goal! Electricity, crackled into being and began to arc over Yubashiri.

Mara smiled with pleasure and let out a cry and rushed at me. I took a step forward with my left leg, slid my heel of my left foot to solidify my stance. A small cloud of dust came up from my movement; the ground was dry and firm, further strengthening my defensive position. I had learned my lesson about Mara from our earlier encounters; so I wasn't going to be so reckless! Let's see Mara be able to push me around this time around. I cleared my mind of all unimportant thought and readied myself. Mara leaped up into the air and shot towards me, her right claw glow of purple started to shine brighter and slightly humming with energy. She stretched out her right gloved claw to strike me. I raised Yubashiri to my eye level and about a foot and a half from me, gripped the hilt with both hands and blocked Mara's strike. Mara didn't actually make contact with the blade as there was a small gap of an inch or so. What she was hitting was the field of electricity surrounding my sword. The force of the strike pushed me back an inch or two, but I stood my ground and held firm. Her magic that was appeared to be coming from her gloved claws was pressing against the field of electric energy I was maintaining, which held firm around Yubashiri. Time seemed to slow down to a near halt at the time our weapons made contact with one another. The energies surged between the weapons and swirled around us in waves. On the one side, the electrical energy on Yubashiri surged and crackling; on the other side purple magic energy flowing out from Mara's claw. The energies were clashing and combining in the waves that were flowing around us, yet not touching either one of us. I began to push back at Mara harder. At the same time the clash of Electricity and purple magic started to change, the electricity began to overpower the purple magic. We both grunted with the effort we were putting into this standoff. I stepped forward with my right foot, a look of satisfaction on my face as I looked at Mara. Mara's face showed a look of slight disbelief, still more her obsessive joy she seemed to have when she fought me. A smile grew on my face as I took another step forward and used my strength to swing Yubashiri forward. There was a flash followed by an explosion. Mara was sent flying into the trees. I managed to close my eyes before the flash and explosion; so I wasn't blinded. I did slide back a couple feet, but still kept on my feet firmly on the ground. The air was sizzling and cracking from the waves of energy that had just been released. That was awesome! Now the question… did I win?!

I was about to dash off to check on the others, however Mara jumped out of the trees and stood in my way. I wasn't happy, my friends were most likely in danger and this monkey was in the way! I didn't have the time to deal with Mara! Then the realization hit me with the force of a sledge hammer to the face; her goal in this was to keep me busy and distracted so that I couldn't help my friends! It was as clear as day, now that I had time to step back and study the situation. I had to wonder how I could've missed it before, and then I knew that my complete focus on Mara had been a detriment to me from seeing the big picture. I hadn't seen it before and now that I had, been gaining the wisdom from seeing the complete view. No wonder Master Kai beat me with such ease. I was too focused on the small things that I didn't see the whole idea that those small parts to work together to produce. The electricity encompassing Yubashiri sparked and went out, being replaced with wind. I couldn't help, but think 'bingo', wind was brought out previously by nervousness, was now by wisdom and would be stronger than ever! How appropriate for wind to be truly controlled by wisdom. You can't harm the wind in the same way as the other elements or block the wind with the same means as the other elements. It takes thinking and understanding… wisdom indeed! My eyes meet Mara's and I smiled. I twisted myself in order to wind up for a near horizontal slash.

"Get the hell, out of my way monkey!"

I said this simply, but with emphasis and held my blade at a thirty degree angle, wind swirling around Yubashiri. I swung Yubashiri in a diagonal, near horizontal slash at Mara. A crescent blade of wind formed from the slash of Yubashiri and shot at Mara. Mara screeched, but wasn't able to move out of the way and was slammed back into a tree. I stood still for a bit to make sure Mara was down for the count for the moment. She didn't move to get up, but collapsed to the ground. I dashed off in the direction that second crash had come from. I may have started in a dash, but within ten seconds had begun to sprint. It took a little more than a minute to reach the clearing the others had been having lunch in. I came into the clearing, and my danger sense when off almost immediately, I leaped to the left and rolled to get out of the way. I heard a bang to my left where I had been, I came out of my roll back on my feet in a crouch and look to where the bang had come from. My gaze was met by a pair of dark red eyes. I rise to my full height, Yubashiri at the ready. In front of me was a monkey that looked a great deal like Mara. It stood in a circle about six feet in diameter of broken rocky ground. The monkey was slightly shorter than Mara by; I would guess about two inches or so. Nevertheless, instead of grey fur, this one had almost black fur… much like coal. They also carried a three foot staff that was made of metal of some kind, if my observations were correct. The staff was the likely cause of the broken ground. I would rather not know what kind of bodily harm it could cause if used against someone, most likely me if a person was chosen to be a test subject. What had me slightly worried were their eyes, dark red, empty and cold, the eyes of a killer! I hadn't a question that this was one of the other Silent Killers that Mara had inferred existed.

"Can't say I have had the displeasure of making your acquaintance, ya runt."

I said this casually, but I still had my guard up and kept myself ready to fight.

The monkey looked me over. The monkey still kept an expressionless face.

"So, you are the one, which Mara has such an interest in. You are not what I expected from the information Mara has divulged about you."

The voice said that the monkey was female and was as cold as her eyes. She suddenly rushed forward and leaps into the air, thrusting her staff at me. I had been ready so I was able to dodge her thrust by leaning to my right at the last second and then countered her with a hard left hook to her jawline. I felt the fact that I had made contact, more than I heard her a quietly hiss. The female monkey spun away from me and recovered with a flip landing on the ground in a crouch and facing me again. I hadn't budged from my position at all; I looked at her with a look of cool calm.

"You got a name then or do you not give it out?"

The female straightened up from the crouch and looked at me with slight surprise.

"I think I can see to a degree why Mara is so interested in you. You are quite different than anyone we have seen before. My name is Exis; I look forward to killing you."

I was a little taken aback by her way of addressing me; she had blatantly said outright that she intended to kill me! That is definitely a different kind of greeting; yet this is someone who knows and is likely to be like Mara is certain ways.

"My name is Saber and I have enough trouble dealing with Mara's obsession without adding another's."

Exis looked at me and let out a huff.

"I do not see this as an obsession; you are a threat that needs to be eliminated."

"Well at least you are more up front than Mara is, though you both aim for the same result. I will not just let that result happen, just so that you know."

Exis tilted her head slightly and then nodded.

"Point taken, mission accepted."

Exis leaped backwards and disappears in the trees. Well at least Exis is easier to understand than Mara is; as she seems to be much more direct. She still is dangerous though, maybe more than Mara in a way.

I looked over to the other side of the clearing and saw the others. Cyra and Seth were down and looked like they had been knocked out, at least they were still breathing. Ruben and Sarana were fighting yet another monkey; they're coming out of the woodwork like clockwork! Ruben looked like he was about to collapse. Sarana was holding her own! I had to confess at this point that Solara hadn't been lying, exaggerating or joking when she had said Sarana knew how to fight very well. I dashed forward to close the distance between me and the fight. When I had gotten close enough, I swung Yubashiri at the monkey. The monkey dodged my blade, flipped backwards and landed a couple of feet away. I slid to a stop in front of the others, setting myself between the monkey and my friends. The monkey looked me over, at the same time as I was looking over at them. The monkey had amber colored eyes; their face was blank to the point of being apathetic. It had brown fur like some of the monkeys I had seen before in Zoos. The monkey also I noticed had a rather long tail that looked a bit thicker and or fluffier. The monkey didn't seem to have any weapons with them, but as I had already learned from Mara, looks can be deceiving; especially with this lot!

"You must be the one Mara mentioned."

The monkey, by the tones of their voice was male. I started to wonder what things Mara had exactly said about me for me to be this infamous.

"Yes I am unfortunately the one Mara is Obsessed with! So do you have a name?"

The monkey seemed to be coming to a decision.

"It would appear that Mara and Exis was unable to delay you long enough… fascinating. You have earned my respect and minor surprise. You are willing to risk your own life for your companions; a very admirable quality to possess. My name is Shiek; it has been interesting to make your acquaintance. The victory is yours for the moment, enjoy it while you can. For now I think pulling back would be wise."

Shiek had talked, but his face never changed a bit in expression, he was good at not giving away anything. Shiek bowed and then jumped back into the trees and disappeared. I sheathed Yubashiri and then turned to Ruben and Sarana.

"You two okay?"

Ruben smiled back then sunk to the ground breathing hard. Sarana caught my attention by hissing painfully. The silent killers had really done a number on my companions!

"Those small apes seemed to know who you are, have you come across them before?"

I sighed at the question; it wasn't that I didn't want to answer the question. It is the subject matter that I have a problem with, it just serves as a reminder of my currently growing problems.

"I would be lying if I said that I have not come across them; one in particular as it so happens. Due to her; it would appear that the other monkeys now know who I am."

Sarana looked at me curiously.

"What is a monkey and what interest do the small apes have in you?"

I went over to where Seth and Cyra were sprawled out on the ground. I knelt down put a hand on Seth's chest feeling for a heartbeat. I felt one; I am no doctor or healer so, I don't know what a normal heartbeat should be. However, I do know that there is a point where ones heart does not beat enough and that's a problem. Seth's was above that point I would say, not sure but I think he would be okay. I rose up and went over to Cyra. I put a hand to her chest to look for a heartbeat. When I found it, I noted like Seth her heartbeat was good enough to be okay. I then rose up once again and turned to Sarana.

"I am sorry, I am not ignoring you. A monkey is a name for a smaller member of the family that the apes belong to as well. As to what interest do they have in me; there is one of them to whom I am her obsession; it is not by choice I can promise you."

"You're worried about them, because their friends."

I nodded, I was slightly surprised. Sarana was almost sounding nice, it was… different.

"Yes they are my friend so; naturally I would want to make sure they are okay. You sound familiar with the idea of friends, am I right?"

Sarana looked away slightly.

"Do you know what it is like, to have everyone look at you and either avoid you or say you are some kind of freak?"

I stared at her, holding in my laughter. If only she knew how well acquainted I was with being seen as a freak or different! After all I have been living in that exact position for the last thirteen, almost fourteen years. I can't deny I have had my fair share here in the dragon realm of that idea, but nowhere near what I had to deal with back home!

"Yes, I of all beings can understand, at first think you can ignore them, but that does not last long. You start to question whether what they are saying is true. It takes some truly good friends to get through it all without becoming bitter."

I gave Sarana a smile. Maybe there was more to her than I had gleamed from my first impression? Sarana gave a squeal of delight and leaps on me. Never mind on there being more to her, I take that back and add that she is heavy!

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not this time and no one here can stop me. We are going to have sooooo much fun."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

===An hour later===

I was breathing hard just having got away from Sarana. It had taken about an hour to escape her. I was trying to get my heart to stop racing at the speed it was. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. That dragoness had done... terrible things, horrible things to me! She was reminding me of someone from the dojo who was a sadist… only around me though. It REALLY SUCKS!

"I'll have trouble sleeping for days because of her at a bare minimum!"

I knew having Sarana along with us would have this particular down side. I just didn't think it would be THIS much of a worrisome of a problem! I had underestimated Sarana in more ways than one; that was for sure! Not that I am saying that she isn't helpful, the fight with the Silent Killers had proved that. It is just does she… have to be so affectionate to me and me alone?! I could easily do without the cuddling sessions with Sarana, for my physical and mental health's sakes if anything else!

"Hey Saber are you okay, you look off somehow?"

I looked to the source of the voice; it was Seth who had woken up since I had been… in a struggle for my life! I was still trying to stop the shaking that my body was doing.

"I am… okay at the moment; I just… got away from Sarana. … How can one dragoness be so… clingy? Her cuddles just feel wrong! ... I don't want to talk about her other affections she… showers on me… I mean gives me!"

I sat down and brought my knees to my chest and shifted my body into a fetal position. I was asserting huge amounts of my mental discipline to keep myself from breaking down completely! I would have been sobbing as I would have descended into an uncontrollable emotional wreck! I hate sadist for this particular reason! They could come closer than any other to breaking me mentally. I have met enough sadists to know this as fact; one was more than enough! It's at points like what I'm at right now… that I hate my life and how it works!

Seth got to his paws shakily.

"… Saber what… did Sarana do to you to put you into this state?!"

I buried my head deeper into my knees as well as bringing my body further into the fetal position. I had heard Seth, yet I can't look him in the eyes in the state I am in. I'm hit below rock bottom and yes there is something lower than rock bottom… for me at least. I couldn't help but recall the things that Sarana had done to me; they were still fresh in my memory! This made my condition become worse. My breathing had become ragged before I gave my answer to Seth.

"… Do not ask Seth... (wheeze) you really do… (wheeze) not want to know! Just… give me some time… I… I… n-need to calm down!"

My answer came out barely above the volume of a whisper. I was having great difficulty keeping myself from breaking down into sobbing. I needed to think about happy thoughts! Not being around my uncle! Training at the dojo! Getting one on one TIME with Master Kai! … YES! I was attempting to console my psyche! In the last hour I came VERY CLOSE to getting my psyche shatter! So, I think I deserve some credit and amazement for not cracking under Sarana's ADMINISTRATIONS!

I could hear Seth coming closer to where I was wallowing, but I still had my head buried in my knees. I felt a paw on my back… rubbing it! … I… I won't cry! Men… don't… CRY! Managed to prevent myself from crying, though I felt a few tears soak my clothing and I was sniffling too.

"It is okay… whatever Sarana did to you; it is over."

Seth's voice was soothing to me for somehow; it was calming me, better than my own attempts were doing so anyway. I sat there for about ten minutes as Seth consoled me. I was glad more now than ever that Seth was my friend! He was seeing me at one of my worst times… and he was helping me instead of leaving me alone like I had asked. Actually it was my pride that had asked for space; yet Seth had seen past that to see I needed someone to help me in a way I couldn't do for myself. This was an experience that was rare for me; only Master Kai would I go to after going through the torture I had.

I raised my head and used my left sleeve to wipe my nose, which was a mess from being runny. I would bet my eyes have a red tinge to them at the moment. I may not have cried with sobs or in a tantrum, still I had shed silent tears. I looked at Seth and smiled.

"Thanks Seth… I am sorry you have to see me like this. I must look something awful right now."

"It is okay Saber; we all have our problems that are hard. That is why everyone needs a friend."

I nodded at his statement.

"Well… what happened with the small apes... what did you call them… monkeys?"

"Yes that is the term, they're gone. I had my own encounter; namely with Mara. After I whooped her I came here and I guess you could say scared them away."

"Thanks."

"No problem, it is what I do; glad to return the favor and all."

Cyra gave a groan at that point, Ruben followed shortly after her. Cyra lifted her head and looked around. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the breath slowly. I was returning to my normal self after a traumatic experience. Still it would be better for the others not to see me as I just was. When I spoke my voice was level and calm.

"Cyra you alright, nothing feels out of place?"

She shook her head. That's a relief! It seemed everyone would be okay, thank goodness. Seth had gone over to Cyra and now was helping her to her paws and Ruben was getting to his. It was then; when I had some semblance of order in my mind, that I heard a gleeful and sadistically type of laugh. I had come to know the laugh in the last hour! My face went pale and I flinched! The laugh had sounded close. Sarana came prancing out of the trees with a joyful expression on her face, which grew when she spotted me. NO! Not when I have just gotten to the point that I was over the possibility of an emotional break down! I tried, but failed to suppress a scream. I drew Yubashiri and pointed my blade at Sarana. I began to back up; making as much distance between Sarana and myself. Yet after a couple of steps I fell on my butt. My gaze was fixed on Sarana; Yubashiri still in my right hand and pointed at her. I was shaking uncontrollable; I couldn't hold my blade steady! I was for one of the few times in my life scared and that fear was from what things Sarana could and would do to me… then the results that followed were worse!

"NO! … Not again… I will never ever go through… those things ever again! I will… h-h-have nightmares about those... things you did to me!"

Even talking about them immediately summoned flashes of the experiences to the front of my mind; I was unable to stop the shutter that went through me at the memories!

"... Just leave me alone Sarana! I am NOT your personal toy, dang it!"

===Seth's POV===

After I had helped Saber calm down from how he was from whatever Sarana had done to him. I went over to Cyra. I am worried… I mean Saber has kept his calm attitude even in the most stressful situations. What kind of things can make him like that?! I remember Spectra saying that Sarana has an unusual way of showing affections, but affections should not reduce someone to how Saber was!

I was helping Cyra to her paw, when the sound of laughter was heard, it sounded different. I looked around trying to find who was laughing. I stopped however, when I saw Saber's face. It was a much whiter shade than it was normally and his eyes were wide. The look on his face was... fear! He jerked at the continuing sound of laughter that was getting closer to where we were. After a couple more seconds had passed I saw Sarana come out of the forest, she is looking very happy about something… oh do not tell me… Her grin gets bigger when she spots Saber. Saber... screams when he see Sarana. I just stared at Saber beginning to see some of the reason why he was acting the unusual way he was when I had help calm him.

"NO! … Not again… I will never ever go through… those things ever again! I will… h-h-have nightmares about those... things you did to me!"

What exactly did Sarana do to Saber? I know she displayed an obvious liking of him before, but this is wrong!"

"... Just leave me alone Sarana. I am NOT your personal toy, dang it!"

... Toy? ... Is that how Sarana sees Saber?! It was clearer that whatever had happened between Saber and Sarana should not happen again!

"Sarana! Whatever you did to Saber stop! It is clear he does not want to do it again! Besides we are on a mission!"

Sarana's joyful expression fell, but she nodded in acceptance.

===Saber's POV===

Sarana's joyful expression faded from her face as she nodded in acceptance to what Seth had said. I collapsed against the tree that was behind me and sighed in relief; Sarana at least for the moment would leave me alone. I was in Seth's debt; for helping me keep myself together and now for stopping a repeat of what had put me into the horrible state I had been in before! I would have to thank Seth later for the saves. We found some red crystals to heal up everyone and then we continued our journey.

By the time sunset had occurred we had made a decent distance. The understanding that I had from the facts I knew we would in theory arrive at our destination of Ashess by tomorrow around midday. We built a fire in the open are we had decided to camp out at for the night. It had been a long day for at least me. Having had to deal with Mara and then two other monkeys earlier! Then… (gulp) my time with… Sarana! I had survived the time with Sarana, yet it had been a very near thing though. Being around Sarana was certainly no picnic; for me if I was around her too long… I could suffer a fate that can be considered worse than death! I found myself the most comfortable spot of ground I could find and took off my coat and put it down for me to sleep on. I took off my boots, gloves and my weapons and set them above where I would put my head, they would be still within easy reach if I needed them. Following that, I lay down on my back looking up. I was doing a lot better from how things were earlier today; doesn't mean I will be sleeping well at all tonight! I gazed up at the star filled sky, trying to find the constellations I knew from home. However I saw none of them; I knew I wouldn't, still that didn't stop me from wishing that they were there. The fact that I was a stranger in a strange world hit home once more. I felt a little homesick at this point and who can blame me with what I had been through since I arrived in the Dragon Realm. I exhaled and cleared my mind of such feelings; they did me little good to have my attention. They didn't do anything to advance my situation in any way. I heard someone plop down next to me; I turned my head to see Seth. I smiled and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Lying on my back like this under the night sky brings back memories of simpler days."

Seth rolled over so that he was underbelly up and faced the night sky as well.

"You used to sleep under the sky like this when you were younger?"

"Yes, I use to go out a lot at night and stare at the stars. I guess I am staring just to help me to find the answers to why I am here. It is not working as usual, but it brings comfort in a way."

Seth lay beside me listening and so I went on.

"If someone had told me almost than three weeks ago; that I was going to be sent to a different world or realm inhabited by creatures that are thought to be myths. Then add the other things I have done and am probably going to do here. I would have laughed at them and said they had no idea what they were talking about."

Seth chuckled at my comment.

"Yet here you are and I for one am glad you have been sent here to the dragon realm. We would have never met and become friend if you had not."

I smiled at his reply, he had a point. If I hadn't come here I would have never met anyone I had and made the friends that I had. I started to laugh softly joined shortly by Seth.

"What are you two doing? It sounds like it is fun; I want to join in too."

Seth and I brought up our heads to see Cyra running at us with a smile.

"Hold on Cyra!"

"Whoa Cyra wait, do not do it!"

Cyra leaped at us and crashed on top of us.

"Yay let's have fun you two."

"Cyra get off us, give us space to breathe!"

"Cyra your heavy, not as heavy as Sarana, but still hea… can't... breathe (gasp)!"

"Yay this is fun."

"Cyra get off us, your crushing Saber."

I hear Ruben and Sarana laughing over by the fire. Cyra shifted enough for me to intake a large breath and shout out.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

===Next Morning===

The next morning was extremely rough. I opened my eyes slowly; the sun was already up in the morning sky, however by the look not too far past dawn. I felt heat sources surrounding me. I twisted to see Seth next to me; my upper body was against Seth's underbelly. Seth was quite warm I will say. I looked down to see Cyra; who had somehow contrived to have placed her head pretty much in my lap pressing rather close to being uncomfortably against my pelvis and all that is around there. This was an awkward sleeping position that we were all in. I started to wonder how I had ended up in this position. Last night was a bit of a blur to me. After Cyra had jumped on me and Seth, it hadn't been long after that I had been knocked out by something hitting me. It was the only explanation that fit since I would have never gotten to sleep with the things that Sarana had done to me. I felt the headache that confirmed and made sure I remember that. I shifted and Cyra's head began to press uncomfortably against my nether regions. I lifted Cyra's head carefully so I didn't wake her up and slid out from under the dragoness. When I had extricated myself, I got up and stretched all my muscles. I looked around the campsite and saw as I had suspected I was the only one up at this time of the morning. I grabbed Yubashiri and went off a little from the site to begin my morning routine. Yes indeed; even out in the middle of nowhere I still wake up at a little after the crack of dawn to do morning exercises. It comes once again from the years of training in martial arts. I had all the more reason to do so with Mara and the two new monkeys.

Around an hour later after I had finished my morning routine I walked back to the campsite. I strode over and sat down and grabbed my boots and pulled them on. When I had put on my boots I heard someone stirring. I looked over and saw it was Seth stirring. He lifted his head and blinked several times, still somewhat asleep. He swung his head from left to right, trying I assumed to figure out where he was. Seth stopped when he saw my face, I smiled at him.

"Good morning Seth, how did you sleep? You ready for another day full of adventure?"

Seth shook his head and looked at me with sleep now gone from his eyes. However, that didn't stop Seth letting out a larger yawn.

"I slept okay, how about you?"

I glanced momentarily over to where Cyra was still sleeping and thought about where her head had been when I woke up. I then answered Seth.

"Well I am normally not picky, but with where Cyra's head was; let's just say I was worried about the wellbeing of my friend with the pole in the basement."

Seth just stared at me not understanding. I slapped my forehead, dang it I forgot about what my mouth is like in the morning; no filter at all. Thanks to some of my friends at the dojo that is how it works for me. It's a long story, not the time to regale it.

"Never mind Seth forget what just said, I slept just fine."

Cyra stirred and let out a yawn at that moment looked around and saw us.

"Is it morning already? How long until we leave?"

I looked at Seth, and then shrugged.

"Well Ruben and Sarana have not woken up yet. In fact I am surprised that Sarana didn't end up in the mess that we were sleeping through the night. Nevertheless I will not complain about her not being in it. I really prefer not to wake up with that face in the morning. I do not think I would be able to stop myself from committing suicide for all that long."

It took a half an hour for all five of us to be up. We were making our individual final preparations to leave. I had slipped on my gloves and buckled my arm braces on before going to where my coat was. I picked up my coat and gave it a hard shake to get as much of the dirt from being on the ground, off it as possible. I put on my coat after that, rolled my shoulders to make sure I had range of movement in my arms I preferred. In a short time we were all ready to go on. So we continued the journey to the land, Ashess. A little before the sun reached its zenith we got to an overlook in the form of a cliff. We got a good view at this point of the area our search for Spyro and Cynder would take place. The land Ashess itself looked normal, there were trees, but not in the amounts that one would call them a forest. The majority of the land was made up of meadows fields along will multiple small bodies of water dotting the landscape. The five of us kept moving forward into the land after taking a few minutes to take in the landscape.

We had been traveling for an hour or so when I thought I heard something out of the ordinary. I stopped and try to listen to see what the sound had been. I cocked my head and turned it from side to side; trying to locate the sound I had heard. Seth stopped as well looking at me.

"What is it Saber?"

I held up a hand to signal him to be quite. Everyone was silent looking at me waiting for me to say what I was doing. I listen hard, shook my head then got down to the ground and put my ear to it. I heard a faint vibration through the ground, it sounded like paws running hard. By the vibration suggested two different runners, so two dragons most likely? The sound before had sounded faintly like yelling which would then explain the vibration of running. I got to my feet and faced the others.

"There is someone ahead, two dragons if I am not mistaken. There running and by the pattern of it I doubt it is for fun."

Ruben the looked at everyone else fire in his eyes.

"Well come on let's go and see."

We all broke into a run. We raced through a standing of trees. The five of us came out to see two dragons running away from a group of apes. The one in the lead of the two had fire brick red scales with a harvest gold underbelly and wing membranes. He looked around the same age as Oryha or there a bouts. The other dragon also looked around the same age. He had bright red scales, his underbelly and wing membranes were a golden shade of yellow. They were running from a group of fourteen apes. Well needless to say, the five of us charged forward and started hitting the apes from the side. Short fight shorter, we whooped their rears then handed to them on a silver platter that not even the pickiest aristocrat could call it anything but spotless!

The two dragons faced us and seemed wary of me, which I was becoming a familiar reaction that I was getting. Ruben came forward and smiled at the two young dragons.

"Are you two all right?"

Both of them nodded at the question. Then the bright red dragon turned to the brick red dragon.

"I told you it was a bad idea to sneak out Pyris; I knew we would get into trouble."

Oh dear this is beginning to sound like something from the adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. I had to read the book for school once, so I know what I am talking about. Anyway, the brick red dragon or Pyris as the other had called him took umbrage to this.

"I did not hear you complain when we were exploring the cave Blaze. It is your fault we were almost caught."

"No, you are."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

… All that is missing is the popcorn… yea… I guess? I have had enough of this, young they may be, but this is getting no one anywhere.

"Shush the both of you!"

Both red dragons look at me with surprise.

"Stop this argument it is not helping."

Seth nodded in agreement with me.

"Yes, it does not matter who is at fault. Now where did you two come from?"

Cyra piped up then, with a smile.

"I would guess there are others worried about where you are."

"What are your names?"

It came from Sarana and was rather gruff almost to the point of rude. It was a good idea, to give these two the chance to talk to us and tell us their names even though we know what they are. Still, it would have been better if Sarana had been a little nicer. The brick red dragon stepped forward first.

"My name is Pyris."

The bright red dragon followed Pyris.

"My name is Blaze."

"We came from a village about an hour in that direction."

Pyris who had spoken and gestured with his head in a north eastern direction; I took notice that Pyris's horns of which he had two looked exactly like Spyro's horns, just smaller. In fact the more I looked at Pyris, the more he seemed to remind me of Spyro; go figure. At least he did if Spyro were to have red scales instead of purple. Blaze on the other hand had his two horns that went out the side of his head and curved upward close to the tips. Ruben then smiled again.

"Well then let's get you home."

The two dragons fell into step with the five of us. They kept their distance from me; I just shook my head in slight annoyance. When will dragons not treat me as an ape right off the bat?! Well when we get to this village maybe the dragons there have information about Spyro and Cynder. One can hope no? It was also possible that those two may even be there themselves. When the five of us get there I suppose we will find out.  
><strong><br>****A/n****  
><strong>**(Saber standing in the head office)****  
><strong>**Saber****  
><strong>**.. and that concludes the report on the office clean up.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That is excellent.****Saber****  
><strong>**(?) Boss are you feeling okay? You don't sound like your ... normal self? Not that I am complaining.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I feel just fine.****(Shiek appears from out of no where)****Shiek****  
><strong>**Your tea, as you wanted. Will there be anything else sir?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well, not that I can think of at the moment? Thank you Shiek, keep up the great job you're doing.****(Shiek bows and disappears)****(Blackshadow999 sips the tea)****Saber****  
><strong>**Boss what was that?!****(Blackshadow999 continues to sip the tea)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**You will have to be more specific as to what you are referring to.****Saber****  
><strong>**I mean Shiek, what is that monkey doing here?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**He is a character just like you, he has to go somewhere on the down time just like you. What is the problem with him being here?****Saber****  
><strong>**BOSS, have you forgotten Mara?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**No I have not, your point?****Saber****  
><strong>**What is stopping him from doing the same?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Now Saber, you would not be jealous now would you? Shiek and Exis have been very helpful since they got here. Perhaps you noticed that security has almost gone back to the way it use to be in the old days?****Saber****  
><strong>**No I am not Jealous. ... Wait Exis is here too, Why?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Exis has been improving our security lately, she is amazing at it, would you not agree? Both Shiek and Exis have apologized about Mara, so I have no problems with them.****Saber****  
><strong>**Ever think they are sucking up to you boss?****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Absolutely and enjoying every minute of it! Have I ever said that sucking up is a bad thing?****Saber****  
><strong>**No, I guess, but I still don't think they should be trusted.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Well you are not the one in the big chair making those decisions, that happens to be my happy job to do, ha ha ha ha.****(Saber leaves the head office)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**What will I do with him? He should know I will never get rid of him.****(Exis appears on desk)****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ah! Exis I hope you have the preparations on schedule.****Exis****  
><strong>**As you specified.****Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Very good! Please continue your amazing work.****  
><strong>


	24. 24 He's Your What!

"**Time at the Office"**

**(Break room)**

**(Saber sits at a table with an assortment of bottles in front of him)  
><strong>

**(Saber groans in misery)**

**(Cyra and Seth enter the room)**

**Cyra  
>Saber what is wrong?<strong>

**Saber  
>Oh hey Cyra, hey Seth what's upppppp? *hic*<strong>

**Seth  
>What the, Saber what are you drinking?!<strong>

**(Saber takes a swig from a bottle in front of him)**

**Saber  
>Oh *hic* just a little pick me up. *hic* Is there a *hic* a problem with that?<strong>

**(Ruben enters the room)**

**Cyra  
>Ruben something is wrong with Saber, he is hiccuping and drinking from these odd bottles.<strong>

**(Ruben sighs)**

**Ruben  
>It was only a matter of time before he started. I am just surprised it took this long. Saber put down the bottle, it is not worth it. Don't drown your problems in alcohol, you will only regret it later.<strong>

**Seth  
>What is Al-key-hall?<strong>

**Ruben  
>It is a substance that humans use to forget about their problems for a while. However they tend to feel a great deal of pain later and the problems are still there as well, so nothing changes.<strong>

**Cyra  
>So then why even use this al-key-hall?<strong>

**Ruben  
>I have never understood why, it is pointless to me, but they still drink it.<strong>

**Saber  
>*hic* why does that light *hic* light bulb with wings have to be coming back *hic*<strong>

**Grammatical Overhaul complete more polishing than additions or changes.**

Chapter 24 "He's your What?!"

As we walked towards the village Pyris and Blaze were prancing about in front of us. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them. Why is it, lately I find myself being given the job of babysitting dragons? It appears that even the young of dragon kind have short term memory problems whether intentional or not. They're action said the pair had forgotten what trouble they had been in. Equivalent to children the two dragons may be, as they rarely think of the consequences of their actions for them or others. Still I suppose that is what kids are like of any race or species; they still have so much to learn. Seth sighed as he looked at the two. I glanced over at him.

"They remind you of someone Seth?"

"Yes Cyra does come to mind, not that it is completely a bad thing, just..."

"Can wear you down after a while, right?"

I finished, Seth nodded in response. A sad truth to be sure, but it is the way things are. There are some who grow up physically, but mentally don't so much. Don't get me wrong; I think a cheerful disposition is a nice idea and all, but for the sake of realistic thinking, there is a point when it goes too far. Cyra is a wonderful example, she is a great dragoness; she also is cheerful and an optimist. However, take last night as a proof of concept, she saw Seth and me talking and stargazing. She misconstrued that for us having fun without her, she then proceeded to leap, literally into us and play. Out of that Seth got some bruises and I get a splitting headache and nearly suffocate, added to the injuries that I am still healing from my... disagreement with Terrador. Like I was saying nice idea until it goes too far and Cyra had gone too far in that instance.

Around an hour later we came to the top of a hill to see a village down below. The village was a fair size, as villages go, though I wouldn't know very much in that comparison. What is interesting was cheetahs, moles and dragons seemed to be living together without fighting with one another or having problems, kind of like Warfang to a degree. I mean in society to have multiple large groups live in the same area without disagreements and scuffles are unnatural. I guess it is cool that this place proves that it can happen. Pyris and Blaze became excited at the sight of the village.

"We are back safely, nothing to worry about Blaze."

"Yeah so we did."

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Don't forget that we helped you get back safely; had we not, you would be worrying about a lot I assume."

Seth smiled at my comment, Cyra giggled as did Sarana. Ruben just nodded slightly in agreement with my sentiment. Pyris and Blaze got quiet due to my pitch I just gave to them. We approached the entrance of the village when a dragon notices the two younger dragons and came up to us.

"Pyris, Blaze there you are, where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone is?"

The dragon, for he was male, then seemed to notice our presence. He had green scales the shade of forest moss and brown underbelly and wing membranes. He looked from one to another of our group, I caught a sight of his eyes and they were a light blue. He had two horns on the side of his head that curve down the back of his head. I leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of his tail blade. The said tail blade look a great deal like the master sword, the sword from that game... the one that one of my friends from the dojo played a great deal... what was it, "The Legend Of Zelda" I think? **(A/n I am Not trying to abuse any copyright here, so don't report this as such!)** I guess it would be best to do introductions first.

"Hello there, we hope you don't mind the five of us bringing these two back here?"

The green dragon shook his head slowly as he stared at me with confusion.

"Um what are you? I have never seen anything like you."

Ruben was about to answer, when I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head slightly. I could answer for myself; I don't need others to do it for me.

"Yes I get that reaction lately. I am a human, not an ape. My name is Saber, who might you be?"

"It is Link."

I blinked, I can't have heard correctly. Fate I will admit has an odd and ridiculous sense of humor at times, but it was really pushing it, if I had heard correctly.

"I beg your pardon, can you say that again?"

"My name is Link."

The same name as the character from the game. I had gotten to know more than I had wanted from my previously mentioned friend on the subject of the before mentioned game. His tale blade on a second inspection looked exactly like the 'Master Sword' from the game too. Good golly, why fate, why I say do you see fit to do this? I guess I might as well see how far this bad joke would go for.

"This may sound like an odd question, but are you from a place called Hyrule?"

Link nodded in answer to my question. I slapped my forehead. What deity is laughing at my situation now? I feel like I should ask 'am I on candid camera'?

"... He has probably run off somewhere."

I froze on the spot at hearing that. I felt a vein begin to pop on my forehead. I would know that voice anywhere. There was no way I could forget the voice that annoyed me unlike any other! But it had been a long hard past week so maybe… just maybe I was just hearing things. Cyra looked at me worried.

"Saber are you okay, you look mad about something?"

I forced a smile back at her, which did not seem to decrease her worry.

"Oh nothing Cyra, I just think I am hearing things at the moment."

Ruben and Seth looked at me curiously, Ruben spoke up first.

"Hearing things like what?"

"... I swear it is like being around him again, with all the abuse I get."

I sighed in resignation at the voice again. Okay, happening once I could write it off as my mind playing cruel tricks on me; twice I have to admit as reality. My voice came out low.

"Why does it have to be him? Why does he have to be the first out of the three that we see?!"

Seth face had fallen as well.

"Because it is him, it does not make it easier, but that is how it is."

"I know that, but why does he have to be himself so dang much!"

I was crestfallen at this turn of events. Pyris and Blaze had started forward by this time. I looked at where the two had stopped, only to see an unfortunately familiar golden glowing light with wings. Pyris had actually gotten into an argument with Sparx. Out of reflex that I had developed since I had been in the dragon realm, I strode forward towards Sparx. I assumed that the others were behind me, but I didn't look back to check, I was too focused on Sparx.

"... Here I thought we would get a break from you..."

My right arm shot out on its own accord, and I caught and grasped Sparx.

"Let me tell you IC, I was hoping for that too. It has been a little while, but nowhere near long enough for my peace of mind ya light bulb with wings!"

Ruben had come up on my right side and just looked at me.

"I know you said that you do not like Sparx, but do you really have to do this right now?"

I turned to face Ruben and smiled.

"If you are talking about torturing Sparx, there is never a bad time for such an activity! However I get the point, more pressing things to do, right?"

Ruben nodded with a serious look set on his face. I sighed and let IC go. Seth came up on my left glaring at Sparx.

"If you can be of help, then you can tell us where Spyro and Cynder are.

I heard a giggle; I turned to see the one giggling was Sarana.

"What is so funny Sarana?"

She looked at me with a smirk. I hate it when she smirks; it is a curse for me!

"If only you were like this during our play time, it would make them so much more fun?"

My face paled slightly at that reminder of that horrible experience. Still, I was in a foul enough a mood that I didn't feel the same fear I had yesterday.

"I am not in the mood Sarana! I am the way I am around IC, due to the fact I do not like him and he is a wonderful ventation receptacle! I am starting to think it would be easier to go through the events of my disagreement with Terrador again rather than this."

I turned back to Sparx and glared at him with annoyance.

"So, do you know where Spyro and Cynder are, or are you as usual, no help whatsoever?"

Sparx huffed at me.

"Yes they're here."

Sparx is as helpful as usual. He just chattered away as he has a habit of doing. I was getting more than just a little ticked. I looked around for something to work with. I couldn't use my weapons, which would present high possibilities of permanent harm. Due to the respect I have for Spyro, as well as the promise I have made to him to be nicer to Sparx. I try to avoid permanent harm. Yet, that didn't by any means; hinder me to the point that I can't hurt Sparx, just not lasting injury, ha ha ha! I spotted a medium thick sapling branch lying on the ground not too far from me. I smiled at the idea forming in my mind. I went over and picked up the branch. Sparx was still chattering away when I put my left foot forward, swung the branch behind me as I wind up.

"I have had enough of you already you oversized snitch, BATTER UP!"

I swung hard and was satisfied at I heard Sparx's voice get quieter as he shot away with the force I had hit him with. I grinned broadly at my work.

"That felt good… that felt really good to do that!"

Seth was trying not to laugh, while Cyra just fell over laughing. Sarana was chuckling, but Ruben was shaking his head. I had the feeling that someone looking at me and I looked around to find the person that was watching me. My gaze stopped on Pyris and Blaze and realized they were the ones who I was watching me. Pyris was looking at me with a look close to worship, his tail was... wagging, and it reminded me of a dog. Blaze was just looking at me with an impressed expression.

"Um what is with that look Pyris?"

"That was awesome! That was so amazing what you did to Sparx. You were like 'that is enough' and then Whack, you hit him and he goes zooming away."

I smiled and was trying not to laugh, but managed only to hold it to a snickered. I was starting to like Pyris, which was odd. I have nothing against children or those who are a sizable amount younger than me. I just don't deal well with them. I don't know what it is, whether it is their whining or their lack of understanding; it could be something else entirely. I don't get along with children normally. Pyris however, I liked, though I do have a bias in that. Anyone that dislikes Sparx gets a big plus in my estimation. I reminded myself that there were more important things to do at this time. I glance over to where Link was; he was just standing there watching us. I cleared my throat to get his complete attention.

"Link could you direct us to where the dragon or dragoness in charge around here might be?"

Link seems to think for a moment.

"You would be looking for Salena then."

I shrugged in response.

"If this Salena is the one who runs things and keeps the order around here then yes."

Link nodded.

"She does do that. She is in the center of the village the last I heard. I can take you there if you want."

I nodded in acceptance of the offer.

"That would be nice if you could."

I turned to the others, saw they were still acting up.

"Okay you lot, break, rest or whatever you want to call it is over now. It is time to get to work again."

So is the job of the unofficial leader of the group, which position I seem to have by default.

===five minutes later===

We finally got our act together and Link led the way into the village. Pyris and Blaze had fallen into step with us, just like they had been with us from the outset. When we reached the equivalent to a village square I saw many dragons, dragonesses, moles and cheetahs running around doing various tasks. They all appeared to be taking orders from a dragoness with dark blue scales. Her underbelly of the color white as new fallen snow it was the same for wing membranes. I saw that she had two horns that curve downward at the tips. I couldn't see her tail blade from this distance. Actually when I look at her she reminds me a lot of Cyra, just older, odd that would be the case. I would assume that this dragoness was Salena, the one that Link had mentioned. As we approached the center of the square where Salena was, I caught some conversation from those around us.

"... Thank goodness Salena is here..."

" ... If not for her there would be wide spread panic."

Hmm quite an opinion of her that the general public has. It was then that I heard Salena's voice.

"Please keep calm everyone, the apes have attacked recently yes, but they did not gain anything from it. There is no need to fear. As we come together as one group there is nothing that cannot be done."

That is one hell of a speech; kind of sounds like one Cyril might give. I had gotten to know the Blue dragon a good deal better during my recovery time. My first impression had been correct that we were of similar minds where logical thinking was concerned. This dragoness was similar as well, but she had something more... what is the ter... a parental kind of feel, no more than that... maternal more maybe. Yes I would say Salena was what one would call motherly in many ways. The group around Salena disbursed and she then saw our group.

"Ah Link, there you are. Pyris and Blaze it is good to see you are safe. I cannot say I have had the pleasure of meeting your traveling companions."

I was about to give out the introductions when Cyra pushed passed me. I glanced over at her. She had a very happy expression on her face.

"Auntie Salena!"

Cyra bounded forward, nearly throwing herself at Salena. Cyra then proceeded to rub her head against the lower neck and chest of Salena. ... Hold on back up; did Cyra just say Auntie Salena? Oh boy this sounds like there is a long story to this.

"Cyra it is so wonderful to see you again. You have grown a great amount I see. What are you doing here?"

Cyra just kept rubbing her head against Salena's lower neck and chest.

"It has been five years Auntie."

I cleared my throat, not want to break up the reunion, but there were things to be done.

"I am not trying to ruin this wonderful moment, but we kind of need to ask some questions of you Salena."

Salena took a full minute to study me. She got a good look at me, she even sniffed at me. I just stood still, I have had this reaction on occasion, it was just easier to let dragons or dragonesses do this. After her investigations she backed up and looked at me curiously.

"You are strange to me, different than anything I have seen, what are you? You may look somewhat like an ape, but you smell nothing like them."

I sighed at this, compared to the apes again; it shouldn't surprise me anymore. However, this reminds me of one of the conversations I had with Cyril.

"Yes I know I may look like an ape, however I am absolutely not one of them. If anything, I would say I am at the top of their hit list."

"Hit list?"

This came from Seth, I glanced over at him.

"Hit list refers to a list a group has of people they would like to get rid of or kill if you want to get blunter about it."

Salena chuckled at my statement.

"You say that as if it was a feat of valor."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at that.

"Ha ha ha, you know Cyril said pretty much the same thing."

Salena looked surprised at what I said.

"You know Cyril?"

"Sure do, I will admit we are getting along better than we did at first. But that is how some relationships go, rocky at first before they smooth out. So how do you know him?"

Cyra was the one to answer my question.

"Auntie Salena is Uncle Cyril's mate."

Oh, of course, I should have guessed something like that, silly me. Ruben stepped forward at that point.

"It is good to see you again Salena."

Salena glanced over at Ruben and then at Sarana, then Salena smiled.

"It is good to see you again as well Ruben. I am more surprised that you are here Sarana. After the disagreement you had with Terrador, I did not expect to see you again at all."

Sarana looked down at the ground.

"I got roped into this, for whatever reason."

I looked at her with a brow raised. For whatever reason she says, I was under the impression that I was her main reason! She had said that in a rather disparaging tone. As I recall she was not complaining when she found out I was going, which only further proves my point. In fact she was all on board with the idea with the fact of traveling with me in mind... (Shutter). Salena had looked to Seth the last of the five of us.

"My Seth you have grown up quite a bit in five years, into a fine young dragon. Tell me how is Spectra doing? She always seemed hesitant to let you leave her sight very long."

"Well yes she was like that until recently."

Salena looked back at me with a look of comprehension.

"I see so this unusual one was able to change Spectra's ways."

I chuckled slightly. Well I HAD shaken up the way some things are done here in the Dragon Realm.

"I don't know about that. As to unusual, I am what is called a human."

"A human is it, very well. You said that you had some questions for me, please go ahead and ask them."

I organized my thoughts before I began.

"Well, first did a purple dragon and a black dragoness come around here recently?"

Salena answer me with a smile.

"You must mean Spyro and Cynder."

Seth spoke up at that point

"Yes, did they come by here?"

Salena nodded. At last news about the two!

"Yes they did and still are here in this village."

… THAT'S EVEN BETTER! Everyone other than me in our group looked relieved. I was felt like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. That was however, until I saw the pained look on Salena's face and knew there was more to it.

"Spyro and Cynder, one of them, if not both are not in good condition, are they?"

The looks of relief turned into looks of worry. Salena answered me calmly.

"You are correct; when they arrived here they were both hurt from fighting a large group of apes that overwhelmed them. Spyro is recovering well, but Cynder is still hurt badly."

Oh man, that didn't sound nice at all, I didn't like this. The fact that Spyro and Cynder were attacked along the way only confirmed my theory of a trap being set and by the sound of it; the trap had been to an extent successful. Spyro must be blaming himself in between worrying about Cynder and his own health. I looked back to Salena.

"Could you tell us where they are, so that we can make sure they are okay?"

Salena smiled once again and nodded.

"Of course, Link please show them to the house where Spyro and Cynder are staying."

Link nodded and then motioned us to follow him. We did so and the five of us plus Pyris and Blaze to my surprise went with Link. I wondered why Pyris and Blaze were following us. I mean I would have expected those two to go back to wherever their families were here. We went to the far side of the village and Link stopped before a house. It was a simple wood structure; about I would guess about fifteen to twenty feet high and probably thirty feet long by twenty to twenty five from front to back. Pyris and Blaze, once again surprised me by just going into the house, without a knock or anything. Everyone seemed apprehensive of something, maybe that Spyro and Cynder were hurt or something like that. Yet if that was the case I would think they would want to have visitors. I know I liked it when I got visitors during my stay in the healer wing. I closed the distance to the door and gave a knock. I heard voices from within; I identified two of them to be Pyris and Blaze. I stepped into the house and glanced around. It seems to be divided into two rooms, one for sleeping and the other for everything else. I spotted a familiar purple tail poking out of the smaller of the two rooms and smiled.

"Hey Spyro, I think it is normally considered rude to not even answer the door when someone knocks."

Spyro came out into the main room with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Saber, is that you?!"

I put a finger to my chin as if I was in thought.

"Were you expecting someone else? Because if so you should look outside. I am not the only one here to find you Spyro."

Spyro walked over to the door, I followed behind him.

"Spyro you're okay."

Seth looked happy as he stated this.

"Yay you're all right."

That is Cyra for you, always cheerful.

"It is good to see that you are okay."

Ruben looked extremely relieved.

"Ruben you're all right!"

I snorted at Spyro's exclamation, not because it was already old news to us. It was that he doubted that Seth, Cyra and I would not bring Ruben back to Warfang safely.

"Did you ever doubt that Seth, Cyra and I would not help Ruben back just fine?"

Pyris walked up to Spyro's left side.

"Spyro just worries."

Spyro smiles at Pyris.

"Maybe so Pyris, but I do so for good reason. Now where did you sneak off to this morning, you too Blaze?"

The two young dragons looked away from Spyro. This was getting more interesting by the second. It was obvious that Spyro knew these two and well, so what is their relationship? I guess the best and quickest way would be to ask directly.

"Um Spyro this may not have anything to do with me, but I have a question for you."

Spyro glanced over at me.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering, it is clear that you know Pyris and Blaze. So what is the relationship between you three?"

"Oh that, Pyris is my brother and Blaze is a brother like cousin."

HUH?! Did Spyro just say brother?! Whoa talk about a feeling of déjà vu… freaky. Everyone was silent at what Spyro had just said. Apparently we were all in shock from it.

"Spyro did you just say brother, like Sparx?"

Spyro just nodded in response.

"Okay let's hear the story."

Spyro began his story by telling us about the mission that the guardians had sent Cynder and himself on. He went into how they had been ambushed by the apes and had gotten away and barely made it here to this village. While he and Cynder had been recovering he had met Pyris and Blaze. Spyro had noticed that there was an incredible resemblance between Pyris, Ignitus and himself. Pyris had said he had never met his father, but said that his father's name was Ignitus and that he was doing things elsewhere. This also seemed to confirm Spyro's guess of Ignitus being his father. Blaze's parents had been killed in the war against Malefor. So he had been raised by Pyris's and Spyro's mother. This was why Pyris and Blaze were as close as a brother that was how they were raised. It all went on from there into less important details.

"So, Pyris is the son of Ignitus which would make him your brother."

Spyro and Pyris nodded.

"Blaze is strictly speaking your cousin, but is more like a brother."

They both nodded again. I sighed at this. It was not that I didn't believe them, it was this was just unexpected.

"One other question Spyro, if Pyris is around thirteen years old and you are eighteen or twenty one if you count the three years you and Cynder spent in frozen it a crystal. There is about an eight year age gap, when did Ignitus have the time to have a mate and... well, actually never mind, not important. So how is... Cynder doing Spyro?"

Spyro looked down at the ground at my question.

"She is... still recovering."

"How bad did she get hurt?"

Spyro was gloomy and I didn't blame him. His mate was healing and all he could do was sitting by and watch; it had to be pure torture for him!

"She was okay until some strange small ape hit her in the underbelly with a straight pole of some sort."

I walked up to Spyro upon hearing that, put my hands on either side of his head and forced him to look me directly in the face.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Spyro?"

"Yes, why?"

I let Spyro go, and sighed.

"I think I have met the 'ape' you talking about. She is a little less than three feet high and uses a staff. If she used said staff on Cynder she is going to need time to get up from that."

I gave an approximation of her height as I said this. Spyro looked at me before saying.

"You have seen this ape?"

I nodded.

"Kind of hard not to see her when she is trying to kill me. I tend to pay better attention when others try to do that."

It was good and all that we had found Spyro and Cynder, I was happy about that. However finding out that not only were the two ambushed, but one of the Silent killers was involved, specifically Exis worried me. I had the feeling that this mission was far from over. In fact I think that the journey up to this point would be the easy part. This mean the worst was yet to come and that just spells trouble.

**A/n  
>This chapter came fast, I don't know why I didn't just combine this with the last chapter, but oh well. I hope you all like this chapter; the reunion has been a long time in coming with Spyro and Saber. The next chapter will most likely be a little while due to work and school for me. I ask all you wonderful readers to please bear with it. I posted this fast as I could so that you all had something to read while you wait. Please take the time to write a review thank you.<strong>

**(Head office)**

**Blackshadow999  
>Everyone is back from vacation and work is proceeding like it should. At last peace and harmony in the work place.<strong>

**(Crash!)**

**Blackshadow999  
>(sigh) Not for even a minute!<strong>

**(Blackshadow999 bursts out of the head office)**

**Blackshadow999  
>WHAT IS IT NOW AND WHO IS RESPONSIBLE!?<strong>

**(Shiek appears to the left and Exis to the right)**

**Exis  
>My sources tell me that Sparx has started this as a declaration against you<strong>

**Shiek  
>My observers would agree with that information<strong>

**Blackshadow999  
>I freaking hate that fire fly. Exis crowd control! Shiek try to keep collateral down to a minimum!<strong>

**(Blackshadow999 rushes back into the head office, grabs a shotgun and comes back to the door)**

**Blackshadow999  
>Off you two go to your assignments and if either of you see Mara tell her to help out where she can. But understand, That troublesome fly ...<strong>

**(loads the Remington 870)**

**Blackshadow999  
>... IS MINE TO DEAL WITH!<strong>


	25. 25 Skills verses Tactics

**It is HERE earlier than I had thought I would get to writing this.**

"**Time at the Office"**

**(Work area a few floors below the head office)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Be very very quiet, I hunting dragonflies.**

**(Bang!)**

**Blackshadow999**

**SPARX! WHERE YOU BE YOU FREAKING TROUBLE MAKER!**

**(Reloads shotgun)**

**Blackshadow999**

**IF IT IS A WAR YOU WANT THEN COME OUT! IF YOU KEEP THIS HIDDING UP, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! EVEN IF THAT MEANS I NEED TO TEAR THIS PLACE APART!**

**(Bang!)**

**(Crash!)**

**(Debris flys everywhere)**

**(Saber dives for cover)**

**Saber**

**Oh man this is really bad, The boss mad with a gun is bad enough on a normal day. Now the boss has completely lost it, oh hell and welcome to it! Dang it Sparx you have gone too far this time ... This calls for desperate measures ... hell screw that this calls for the last resort.**

**(Sound of Shotgun reloading)**

**(Bang!)**

**(Saber slips out of the room)**

**(5 or 6 floors below from the chaos in a room where many have taken cover in)**

**(Saber burst through the door)**

**(All employees look to the door)**

**Saber**

**Okay LISTEN UP! This is freaking ridiculous, the office looks like a war zone and I think we all know who's fault that is!**

**(Ruben comes out from behind a couch)**

**Ruben**

**Yes now doubt in that, and we see what that has resulted in with Blackshadow999? The way he is right now, he makes a crazy trigger happy gun nut look like a saint.**

**Saber**

**There still is hope to end this, our last resort. WE FIND THAT FLY AND HAND HIM OVER TO THE BOSS! That should save us and some if not most of the office from his wrath. NOW WHO'S WITH ME!**

**All Employees**

**YEAH!**

**Saber**

**All righty then, divide yourselves into parties of five to seven. We may not have weapons, but we can make them with what we got!**

**(Cyra taps Saber on the shoulder)**

**Saber**

**Um yes Cyra?**

**(Saber leans down Cyra)**

**(Cyra whispers something into Saber's ear)**

**Saber**

**Uh huh ... Um I have no problem with that juuuussst not yet, in a little bit Cyra please wait.**

**Ruben**

**Cyra where did you even learn that line?**

**Cyra**

**Watching a movie.**

**Male Employee**

**With the electrical system down it will be more difficult to find that trouble maker since we won't have light.**

**Female employee**

**Then we make torches.**

**Male employee**

**Then let's make pitchforks as well, it makes this feel more exciting and right for a hunt.**

**Thin employee**

**Do not forget a means of communicating with each other.**

**Female Employee with glasses**

**We can use phone system with the bluetooth headsets, Kurts.**

**Employee Kurts**

**Yes ma'am, I'm on it make open bluetooth access transmission signal.**

**(All employees spread out and gather sharp objects and other materials and make weapons and makeshift torches and make other preparations for the hunt)**

**(Five to ten minutes later)**

**Ruben**

**Looks like everyone is ready. So should we let Cyra say it?**

**(Saber nods)**

**Saber**

**Cyra thank you for waiting, now you may say the line.**

**Cyra**

**GRAB YOUR TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!**

**Ruben**

**(sigh) What movie is that from?**

**Saber**

**Shrek I believe.**

**Seth**

**... And what is the plot of this movie?**

**Saber**

**A reverse fairy tail story, but not important now.**

**(Turns to the crowd)**

**Saber**

**Okay three teams per floor, the faster we find him the less collateral there is in the end! It is preferred that the fly is taken alive for the boss to do the harming personally. NOW LET THE HUNT FOR THE FLY BEGIN!**

**Everyone except Saber and Ruben**

**YEAH!**

**(Ruben turns to the door)**

**Ruben**

**CHARGE!**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Polishing and clarifying is what was done in this chapter.**

Chapter 25 Skills verses Tactics

I tried though was unsuccessful at holding in a sigh. Seth looked over at me curiously.

"Saber are you okay? What is wrong?"

I glanced over to him only to find that everyone in our traveling group plus those who were here now, were all looking at me.

"Am I okay, yes I am doing just dandy. What is wrong, this whole situation in my view, but that is... complicated. You know what I'm going for a walk to get some fresh air to clear my head."

I couldn't tell them about what was really bothering me. I very much bet they wouldn't understand the signs that I was seeing that trouble was coming and coming soon. I turned and walked off from everyone.

===Spyro's POV===

I watched as Saber walked off. It is nice to see him and I am happy he came all this way to find Cynder and me. But, I feel there is more to him leaving than clearing his head as he said. He also carried himself differently than before, it was just slightly different, but I could see it. Now the question was why? Had something happened, or I hope not by the Chronicler's wisdom that he had been hurt or something of that sort.

"Hey Seth, did something happen to Saber recently?"

Seth did not meet my gaze. So something had happened, what I could not begin to guess. Cyra then giggled though there was a tone of nervousness in it.

"Oh well he had an argument that..."

Seth almost immediately clamped her maw shut with his fore paws.

"Cyra do not mention that."

Cyra nodded. This was more than just odd.

"Seth, Cyra what are you hiding? Whatever it is it cannot be that bad, can it?"

Seth once again did not meet my gaze.

"Well Spyro ... if you want the story you will have to ask Saber yourself."

This just made me more curious. What could have happened to Saber that Seth would not talk about it or let Cyra do so?

===Saber's POV===

My walk had taken me to a hill that overlooked the village and the approach to the village. I decided that this spot was as good place as any. I was alone and no one was likely to come by here for a time. This would give me the time to think and get a perspective.

The events of the last few days had really made me think about the reasoning behind the said events. The apes had attacked Spyro and Cynder while they were on their way here unknowingly. That event suggested that the apes knew that this village was here so, the rumor of the village existence was used as bait or an incentive to draw a group here to find this place. The guardians had wanted the rumor checked of course; it was too good to pass up. A village of many dragons that survived the war, if there was one thing I had noticed by now, it was that dragon kind was very low in the population department, most likely due to the war with this Malefor character. This Malefor dragon was supposedly defeated by Spyro and Cynder, but I knew little other than that. However, the dragons had been unable to change the population problem very effectively due to the ratio of dragons to dragonesses, which were around twenty five to one. The guardians could not afford to ignore such rumors, I can see that. Yet, there were two points that I saw that really nagged at me. The first was if the apes knew of this village, I would expect them to come and keep coming until they destroyed it, more so since there were few adult dragons here. The other point that worried me more than the other was the battle that Spyro had described that Cynder had been hurt in. It was obvious that Spyro and Cynder had indeed been the target, yet the apes hadn't killed them or it seemed had been trying. No instead they had injured them enough that traveling a long distance would not be possible for them for a while.

The question is why? Maybe to stage an attack on Warfang, but to do so effectively they would either have to have a very large force or somehow infiltrate the city from the inside. Both ideas did not sound good for anyone but the apes. It was clear that there were facts that I was missing at this time, but I didn't like the way this was going.

I happen to glance up and look out over the approach to the village seeing a sight I didn't like at all.

"Oh come on, is one freaking day of not having someone or multiple creatures trying to kill me, too much to ask? I am still healing for goodness sakes!"

I sighed to myself. Large forces of apes were making their way towards the village and it looked like they were coming to do messy work.

"Not outside Warfang for more than two days and already attack number two is about to happen. Why Lady Luck, why do you hate me so? What did I do in the past few weeks to piss you off enough for you to want to kill me? Normally you just like using me for entertainment value. My luck just SUCKS!"

I sighed once again at my horrendous bad luck rearing its ugly head. I took a second glance at the force approaching and took a double take. The way the force was organized was different than previous times I had encountered the apes, rather they were organized, which the apes didn't show the intelligence to be very capable of. If apes were using tactics now, that presented problems of an entirely new kind. I better warn everyone ASAP so a defense can be mounted.

I turned to head back to the village when my danger sense went off as if screaming. I was about to roll out of the way, when a hard impact hit my mid back. I stumbled forward a few steps before regaining my bearings and turned around to see one of the monkeys from yesterday.

"Fascinating, your reaction and recovery time is better than even that of the cheetah tribe and they have excellent reaction and recovery time."

It was the male one from the other day; his face was still as apathetic as it was before. It was then the fact clicked, he was the reason the apes were as organized as they were. It had been fairly obvious from my chats with Mara that the Silent Killers had rank for lack of a better term, so that the apes had to do what they said. Knowing that meant that the monkeys had to have an amazing tactician among them. I had definitely not forgotten this monkey from yesterday.

"So it is you again Shiek. I really can't say that it is a pleasure, because I would be lying chimpy!"

His facial expression had not changed one bit at all in the whole time I had faced him.

"Witty banter... amusing, I have been looking forward to this encounter with you again."

Well he certainly didn't look amused or excited to me.

"Oh I just bet you have. Well then no point in wasting time chatting, let's fight!"

I took a defensive stance. Silent Killers can't be underestimated, Mara proved that to me. I would need to be on guard with this monkey or this would end very badly for me.

"On that idea we can agree."

Shiek launched himself at me his hands pulled in close to his body. I instantly recognized the fighting style of a hand to hand combatant. Using Yubashiri would be more a detriment than a help, it would be hand to hand and hands on with him. I made a vicious downward chop and was able to redirect his attack path from my face. Yet, at the last second he lashed out, I took a small gash on my lower chest. It was now apparent why he had no visible weapons, Shiek didn't need any! He knew some kind of martial arts or close quarters hand to hand combat. We were now facing one another again, but now in the opposite directions; with Shiek's back to the village and mine to the plain in front of the village. I knew that I needed to get past Shiek, the best way would be to pin him somehow, but that would be no small task. I then thought of an insanely stupid idea that just might be crazy enough to work in this instance. I rushed forward at Shiek in an attempt to grab him.

"Such simple stupidity, for you to think that such obvious attacks can..."

Shiek had jumped up in the air to avoid my attack. I however, jumped up at the same time he did.

"KAMIKAZE!"

I slammed into him and tightened my grip on him by wrapping my legs around him **(No not in a perverted way, Saber is NOT gay)** and gripped him as hard as I could. We went spinning through the air from the momentum of the impact of our collision and went rolling down towards the village hitting the ground and then bouncing back up in the air then repeating this as we went. I only used my legs to pin Shiek so that my arms could be free to hit him. I used my fists to do just that, I hit him whenever we not about to hit the ground and Shiek was doing the same.

===Seth's POV===

Once again Saber had somehow just disappeared, or he used the word vanish I think. If it means the same thing then I like the sound of vanish myself. Cyra, Ruben, Sarana and I were now walking with Spyro and Salena towards the other side of the village. I felt then a cold tap on my upper spines and turned my head to see Cyra's tail blade was the cause. I turn to Cyra with a look of annoyance, how does she do that with her tail, and better yet why? She knows I don't like her doing that and that it annoys me.

"What is it Cyra and would please not do that with you tail?"

"I was just wondering where Saber went I would have thought he would have met back with us?"

I sighed, I agreed with her.

"I do not know Cyra, I am wondering the same thing, but I am sure wherever he is right now, he is just fine."

It was not a second after I had said this when a loud crash was heard from a little ahead of us. We all looked ahead to see smoke and dust coming from a house, then one of the house's walls exploded outward. Out of the haze of smoke and dust came what looked like a ball of fur and cloth. There was noise coming from the ball that sounded rather familiar.

"… That all you got fur-ball!"

"… You will die here!"

The ball hit the ground hard and the cloth and fur seemed to split apart to have Saber appear closer to us and one of those odd apes on the other... What did Saber call them, 'monkeys'?

I looked at Saber, he was breathing hard, had scratches and gashes in a couple of places. The monkey as I looked at it was the same one from the day before that had ambushed us and beat Cyra and me.

===Saber's POV===

I had to admit it had been a long while since I had fought like I was in an anything goes free for all brawl. I had forgotten how much work they required, as the only rule is the last one standing is the winner. Due to that one rule, the goal can be obtained by ANY means necessary that tends to make these types of fights fun normally. Yet, when this type of fight is to the death it isn't so fun. This monkey was clearly making this to the death, so this was more a pain than fun. The one rule had changed slightly; it was now the first to die or retreat loses!

"I got to say fur-ball you are not half bad."

"I could say the same of you."

"Saber!"

The voice I just heard could only belong to Seth, but I could not afford to take my eyes off Shiek for a second. I very much doubt I would be standing if I did. That could get me killed and I would like to avoid that outcome.

"I am fine Seth. I need you to get as many dragons that can fight to the entrance of the village. There are about to be unwelcome visitors and lots of the stinking hairy apes that is for sure."

"What about you Saber?"

Simply amazing, Spyro is hurt and should still be in bed and he is still worried about me, then again I am basically doing the same exact thing. That is just how Spyro and I roll... apparently.

"I will be fine Spyro, don't worry. I would love to join you right away. However, I believe that I will be busy for a while, so I will join up with you when I can."

Shiek came at me again, I was ready for him. I flipped forward and over him, grabbed him as I went. I swung him around as I was flipping and threw him down hard into the ground.

"Stay down you! Can't you see I am having a conversation! Not that I think you care… Spyro and all the rest of you, go!"

Shiek chose that moment to upper cut me in the chin and while I was in the air axe kicked me in the chest and I was sent to slam into the ground. I let out a pained gasp. Shiek could hit hard, I will give him that! I heard the sound of many paw falls; I hoped that meant that the others had gone to defend the village. I focused back up just to have enough time to roll out of the way as Shiek's fists hit the ground where I had been. I got to one foot and one knees having steadied my breathing as best I could. Shiek's tail shot out from behind him and wrapped around my neck in a choke hold. His tail felt like an ice cold vise around my neck. I was having trouble breathing, and that only made it harder to focus. One thought came firm in my mind; get the tail of this monkey off by whatever means necessary. I focused hard and managed to get lightning to come to my right hand. I grabbed his tail and sent the electricity through it. The effect was immediate; Shiek's tail jerked back as he felt the shock of electricity.

I was able to breathe again and I took deep breaths to calm down. That had been way too close. I looked back at Shiek who was getting up again.

"Didn't your mama teach you to keep your hands and other limbs to yourself?! Actually I very much doubt she did."

I was starting to get angry, not just at the fact that this battle was getting bad, but that this seemed to be becoming a norm for me. I do not like this norm at all; it was more than just annoying. Shiek had gotten back to his feet and faced me again.

"Why in the hell do I get drawn into these kinds of situations? I can't go anywhere without someone or something trying to kill me. Yet no one else has to deal with this crap, but me. It is just so freaking unfair. Who has it in for me?"

I out right admit I am jealous of others for having lives that are more peaceful than mine. As much of an optimist as I am even I have my limits to what I can take before I snap. It was then I felt a familiar feeling as I had before. OH YES; time to turn the tables with something he has no information on! I have by this time learned that particular strong emotions for whatever reason give me the ability to use the elements. Whatever this one would be, it was triggered by jealousy. I start to feel a cold tingle around my right hand. I glance down and see a glowing blue mist surrounding my fist. I smile; this was going to be good. Shiek rushed at me again.

"This is where you meet your end."

I punch Shiek as hard as I could and I felt the connection of my fist to his gut. There was a blast of cold air and mist from the contact. Shiek flew into a house across the road going through the door.

"Chill out monkey butt, or better yet let me hit you some more to help you with that."

Ice element, I have plans for you... yes very wonderful plans indeed hee hee hee. That puts my elemental count up to five in total, five down three to go. I decided I needed to take this up a level, so I brought out my grapple shot. Shiek burst through the roof of the house I sent him into and was aiming for the house across the road behind me. However, I would have none of that now. I turned and brought up my left arm and grapple shot the claw at Shiek.

"COME HERE!"

My claw shot, caught and held Shiek, then retracted back to me. Shiek was struggling in the vise grip of the claw that held him.

"Lookie lookie I caught a monkey!"

"Saber is that you?"

A chill ran down my back as that voice sounded very familiar. I turn to see a black dragoness wrapped in bandages. I gulp at seeing her, with me in this odd situation.

"Oh… hey Cynder, how are you doing?"

"What are you doing here Saber?"

I was about to answer her when Shiek chose that moment to hit my left hand and in doing so releasing my vise claw. He then proceeded to hit me with a roundhouse kick sending me through the wall of the house I was standing next to. I shook my head clearing it, when I heard I assumed Shiek striding in a different direction than towards me. I needed to come up with a plan... hold on, I could do that!

Back at the dojo years ago, some of the guys and me had gotten interested in Chess. It was when I started to see the value of tactics. We had the thought what if you cross moves in chess to moves in martial arts. The idea was that each piece had different attributes that can translate to a type of martial art move. The opponent wouldn't understand what chess moves meant. It can effectively surprise an opponent I can say. It took months to actually get it to the point that we could say that we had done it. Still we had been successful and I think the idea could work here.

"I see that Exis had done her job with the extreme efficiency like she normally does."

"What do you mean?"

This came from Cynder. I got some of the implications and I didn't like what Shiek is implying. I got out from among the rubble and stood listening.

"It is a somewhat a complicated point, but then you dragons tend to only understand simple points, not complexities. It appears you can be judged otherwise; you seem to be of higher intelligence like ourselves."

Shiek turned to face me now.

"You could be great join us and give your loyalty to the Ape King."

I looked at Shiek as if he was crazy and in my view he was. He had tried to a large extent to kill me seconds ago and now he asks for me to join the band of Silent Killers. Besides, I don't follow orders of anyone, but me!

"It is an interesting offer. I may have more intelligence than dragons, but they have qualities that I do not and those more than make up for them. You say I could be great, what is the point of being on top, you are and shall remain alone for as long as you are there. I unlike you have learned that the power that one possesses amounts to nothing without others to use it to protect. When power is used to protect it grows more. I would rather be on the bottom with my friends than on top by myself. So I must decline your offer and that is my final answer."

"That is a pity, then you must die."

Cynder looked like she was in a state of panic.

"Saber run!"

I just smiled at her and gave her a look to say 'I got this'. Shiek rushed forward and when he was about strike me I dropped low gave a spinning kick to kick up dust to reduce visibility. I then moved out of the way. I preceded get to a roof by means of jumping between two walls; going from one to another until I got up to the roof. I made little noise in this action so; it was unlikely that Shiek had heard me. I look down to see Shiek looking around trying to find me. It was time to bring this fight to an end. I leapt off the roof executing a flip right after leaping; to end out right above and slightly behind Shiek.

"Knight to G7!"

In a burst of speed I slammed my knee into Shiek's right shoulder and he stumbled forward. I didn't stop there; the second I touched the ground I launched at Shiek forward again.

"Rook to E5!"

I clasped my hands together and swung around once clockwise before landing a heavy hit on Shiek's left side. I then jumped up into the air for the final move for the tactic I had made from improvising.

"Bishop to B5"

I flipped forward and did a double axe kick combined with the element of electricity to Shiek's chest, which sent him flying and slamming into the ground. I landed and stood looking at Shiek who interestingly showing surprise on his face. He was breathing hard from the hits that I had delivered.

"That's Checkmate, you lose Shiek."

Shiek stood shakily on his feet, his face back to the apathetic look.

"It would… appear that I have vastly underestimated you. The victory is yours for today. However, rest assured that I will not underestimate you a second time, until our paths cross again."

An explosion of smoke came out of nowhere and when it cleared Shiek was gone. I was standing still after fighting Shiek. I grudging admit I have reopened many of my wounds over the duration of the fight. I really should lie down and rest at the very least. But there is still work to be done and I would do so until it was done or I fainted and dropped! I turned to see Cynder still just staring at me. I smiled back at her not exactly sure what to say.

"Are you okay Saber? What were you thinking, that ape could have killed you?!"

I waved my right hand in a dismissive gesture. I was breathing deep and slowly trying to steady myself.

"I am fine Cynder, besides I need to go help out the others. 'No rest for the weary' as the phrase goes."

I turned to Sparx who was hovering above Cynder.

"IC for once make yourself useful and get Cynder back to bed, instead of running that mouth of yours."

I then hurried off to the outside of the village. When I got to the entrance of the village to see the battle was still in full swing. Without any hesitation I rushed forward drawing Yubashiri as I went and dived in.

===Spyro's POV===

I was fighting alongside Seth and Salena, yet no matter how many apes we bring down more just take their place. This battle was getting messier by the minute. I could not understand how the apes were having so much success at this. It was almost like they knew where to hit and where we were weakest. Then there was a screech from the apes. I glanced over to see a large number of them climbing over each other to get away from something. That something turned out to be Saber I realized, as he walked into view. Saber was using his sword, cutting one ape after another. I am once again impressed at how he can make it look so easy to fight against ridiculous odds. Saber ended on next to me before too long.

"Hey Spyro, Seth, sorry for being a little late, dealing with issues that can't seem to wait; no patience."

Seth uses his tail blade to smack down an ape.

"Glad you made it."

I agreed with what Seth had just said, I was glad Saber was here.

"So you have not finished cleaning up yet? I would have thought you would be done by the time I got here."

I smiled at Saber.

"We are working on it."

Salena blasted a group of apes with her ice breath and then looked at us.

"Enough chatting for the moment, focus!"

I nodded and looked over to Saber in time to see that his sword looked like it was glowing a light blue. I could hear a hum coming from the blade as well. Saber then proceeded to swing his sword downward and when it hit the ground, ice appeared and spread out from there. The apes that had contact with the ice, had ice begin to build and form on them until it encased them.

I stared at Saber in shock; how did he just do that? He had just used the ice element yet he is no dragons and Saber even said that humans do not have the ability to manipulate elements. I glanced at Seth and Cyra who did not look very surprised at Saber had just done. Is there something I am missing here?

===after the battle===

At last the battle had ended, no one had died, but there were a lot hurt. I sighed in relief; I was still hurting from the ambush that Cynder and I were in. Maybe it was not a good idea for me to go out and fight. I really needed to get back and to the bed I had left and get some rest. However, Saber had some explaining to do before that happened. I found him walking next to Seth and Cyra, I approached them.

"Saber we need to talk."

===Saber's POV===

I was chatting with Seth and Cyra about my fight with Shiek when I saw Spyro walking up to us. I could already feel blood flowing out of my open injuries. I would likely faint due to blood lose soon and drop without a choice. It would be better if I were to get to a bed before that event happened.

"Saber we need to talk."

I turned to face Spyro and smiled at him. The smile was forced as the pain from my previous wounds was done being ignored and were pulsing and it was really starting to hurt.

"Spyro… I would normally love to catch up and I agree we really need to. Nevertheless, I do not know about you, but I am beat. I need to find myself a place to catch some 'z's if you know what I mean and that is sleep."

I was beginning to feel pain as I was breathing. My breath was starting to become labored slightly; a sign that my condition was quickly going downhill!

"No we need to talk now."

I could understand that Spyro wanted to talk, but does it have to be right this second?! I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand. Seth spoke up then.

"Spyro calm down, I think we could all use some sleep. That battle was rough and draining."

Cyra nodded in agreement. I totally felt where they were coming from and was about to say that when the pain hit me harder than it had been. The voices of the others became murky to the point I really couldn't understand what was being said. As my brain began to register the pain from the injuries that I had gotten from my fight with Shiek, it took a large effort to stay standing. When you add the wounds that I had reopened in that said fight, it only made things worse. I just about blacked out with the first wave washing over me. I was feeling light headed, I would guess from the blood lose I have had up to now. I look down at my shirt front and see on both sides below my ribs growing red marks. Maybe going from the battle with Shiek… to the fight with the apes wasn't such good thinking as far as my health was concerned.

The second wave of pain crashed into me like a freight train. I stumbled backward a few steps. Yes I do believe I have been pushing too hard as of late. I vomited up a small amount of blood and lost my balance. Well looks like my borrowed time on standing in my condition is up. As I fell forward I heard voice calling something, but I couldn't comprehend what it was. I kept falling until I fell into the warm embrace of black nothingness.

**A/n**

**That is it for this chapter, a cliffhanger I know but, that is how it rolls at times. I would like to once again reiterate that Saber is NOT GAY, at time it may seem like it, he is not. I realize that a good portion of this chapter were fight scenes, but that is how it came out. The next chapter will do some explaining on some of the ideas in this chapter. Please enjoy reading and please review.**

**Ruben**

**Any progress on finding him yet?**

**Saber**

**Not yet. I swear that fly is going to be ...**

**(Bang!)**

**(Crash!)**

**(Saber and Ruben look at each other worried)**

**(BOOM!)**

**Saber**

**... Was that ...**

**Ruben**

**... Did that shaking mean what I think it did?**

**(Saber hangs his head)**

**Saber**

**... Crap ... the boss has explosives. I fear if we don't make any progress very soon things are going to ...**

**Employee**

**Black King, this is Black Pawn Charlie we got a problem!**

**Saber**

**Black King listening, What is it?**

**Employee**

**The boss somehow acquired C4 and has starting using it indiscriminately.**

**Ruben**

**..C4! Where by the Chronicler did he get that?!**

**Saber**

**When it comes to the boss ... it is better not to ask, let alone know how. Fall back from that position, join the hunt.**

**Employee**

**Roger that!**

**Ruben**

**Things are looking grim.**

**(beep beep)**

**Saber**

**This is Black King go ahead.**

**Seth**

**Black King this is Black knight, we are on floor 31 and there are signs that Dead Fly was here recently.**

**Saber**

**Good keep a sharp eye.**

**Seth**

**Got it.**

**(Beep Beep Beep)**

**Saber**

**Black king here.**

**Cyra**

**This is so much fun.**

**Saber**

**Cyra this serious the boss is using powerful explosives now!**

**Cyra**

**Oh right, ... This is Back Rook, We have ... what oh, we have found the Dead Fly, on floor 30!**

**Saber**

**Understood, I am on my way.**

**(Saber grabs tubular gun)**

**Saber**

**I off, Ruben you stay and keep up on the communication lines, tell every one to cut off all ways off the .**

**Ruben**

**Gotch ya.**

**(To be continued)**


	26. 26 Bonds of Trust

"**Time at the Office"**

**(In the makeshift communications room)**

**Ruben**

**I hope we catch him at this point so that we can end this quickly. I do not know how much more the office can take of the boss's wrath.**

**(BANG!)**

**(Cough cough)**

**(ArcticDragon Rider enters the room)**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**What in the (cough) the HELL is going on?! It looks like a war is being fought here.**

**Ruben**

**Oh ArcticDragon Rider I see your back from your short vacation. As to the state of the office, a war is not as far off as you might think.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Something tells me I will regret asking, but please elaborate what you mean war is not far off as you might think.**

**Ruben**

**Do you want the long or short version?**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Seeing the state of the office better give me the short version.**

**(BOOM!)**

**Ruben**

**Oh shards, looks like the boss has resupplied. Anyway when you went on vacation things started to calm down a bit.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Calm huh? Can't wait to hear how it got to this state so quick, and what do you mean Blackshadow999 has resupplied?**

**Ruben**

**He got some C4 and is using it aggressively.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Ah ha, I will not ask where he got C4, as I really do not want to know. Please continue of how this situation developed**

**Ruben**

**Well the boss was beginning to be in a good mood for a change, however due to someone's stupidity it has degraded to this.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**... Someone's stupidity ... ? (Sigh) Please tell me that he didn't.**

**Ruben**

**I have been taught not to lie so I cannot do that. He pretty much made a declaration of war against the boss.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Stupidity indeed, I have been saying it from the start he was nothing but trouble. Now this happens Because Sparx crosses a line he should never cross. Ruben has he been tracked down?**

**Ruben**

**Yes I believe he was cornered on the 30th floor as we speak. There are some extra torches and pitchforks over in the corner.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Torches and Pitchforks? Ohhhhhh classic, I am loving this more and more already. I am going to join the hunt for Sparx.**

**Ruben**

**We are calling him Dead Fly.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Even better ha ha ha ha**

**(ArcticDragon Rider leaves the room)**

**Ruben**

**To the readers, my author does not own any of the Spyro characters just us fictional ones and he is borrowing some from ArcticDragon Rider. He also is sorry this Chapter has taken more time than the others as of late. School stress and then this office problem. Then there is the ever-present problem of time management. Please enjoy the Chapter nonetheless thank you for listening.**

**Grammatical Overhaul Complete. +2000 words to this chapter; four words: "more depth" and "increased clarity"**

Chapter 26 Bonds of Trust

===Spyro's POV===

At last the battle had ended, no one had died, but there were a lot of dragons and dragonesses hurt. All of those who had fought were tired and many were going to shelter to sleep. I sighed in relief that it had not been worse. I was still hurting from the ambush that Cynder and I were in. Maybe it was not such a good idea for me to go out and fight. I really needed to get back and to the bed I had left and get some rest. Although, Saber had some explaining to do before that happened. I found him walking next to Seth and Cyra; I approached them with talking with Saber in mind and demand the answers to my questions.

"Saber we need to talk."

Saber turned to face me and he wearily smiled at me.

"Spyro I would normally love to catch up and I agree we really need to. However, I don't know about you, but I am beat. I need to find myself a place to catch some 'Z's if you know what I mean and I would mean sleep."

Okay how 'Z's relate to sleep I don't know, maybe it is a human thing. I will ask about that later. Yet, right now we needed to come to an understanding. There were answers to particular questions that were needed.

"No we need to talk now, it cannot wait."

I glanced to my right and saw that Pyris and Blaze were coming to meet us. It was then, Seth replied to me.

"Spyro calm down, I think we could all use some sleep. That battle was rough and draining."

Cyra nodded in agreement. I could agree with what Seth was saying. I was tired myself, but this battle had shown that something with the apes had changed. What had change I could not say. It was dangerous to not know what was going on for everyone here. Saber had a tendency to keep to himself information that would be better that everyone knew. It was plain that Saber knew something we all needed to know.

"Seth I know we are all tired, but this needs to be dealt with now."

There was a crash to our left, and then Cyra shouted.

"Saber!"

Seth and I looked over to see that Saber had fallen. We rushed over to him. His breathing was ragged and his color was very pale and by past experience that was a bad thing. He was not doing much more than breathing in gasps and this worried me. This feeling of worry only increased when I saw red liquid around his mouth and on his lower face. Pyris and Blaze were looking at Saber and chatting between one another, before poking me to get my attention.

"Hey Spyro what is this red liquid? It looks like it is coming from under your friend."

Salena looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"He needs help soon. That is a large about of blood and I would doubt he can afford to lose very much more."

Salena call an order and three dragons came forward and then carried Saber off to the village healer. Seth, Ruben, Cyra and I followed them. I noticed that the grey dragoness was nowhere to be found and I have no idea where the grey dragoness that had come with my friends had gone... I think her name was Sarana. That however, did not matter at the moment!

===Scene Change===

The healer dragons had been doing what they could for Saber, but as he was not a dragon it was proving to be a more difficult task. There is little known about ape healing methods or their bodies inner workings in general. Since Saber's body seemed closest to ape bodies, the assumption was they had similar body workings. The healers were doing their best and it is hoped that will be enough. Seth was sitting on his haunches with Cyra next to him. Ruben was pacing back and forth as he does when he worries. I just sat down on my own haunches and waited, with worry about Saber still nagging at me. There were so many questions he raised and few answers to those questions. After a little while Salena came in, but I was more focused on the one following her.

"Cynder?!"

Cynder gave me a pained smile as she came to my side. She rubbed her head against my neck affectionately.

"Thank the ancestors you are okay."

"But Cynder what are you doing here? You should be resting and healing."

Salena spoke up to answer my question.

"As should you Spyro, yet here you are worried about... a friend I assume?"

I nodded to Salena in reply.

"Yes Saber, though he may look odd and like an ape, but he is not an ape as he will tell you in detail if you wish. He has proven a friend to all of us here on different occasions."

Salena just smiled and went down and settled on her haunches.

"I would assume that there is a story for how that happened, correct?"

I nodded and then began the story of how I had met Saber and the following events that happened on the way back to Warfang. Salena just listened to the story and said nothing. When I got to the part when we arrived at Warfang, Seth and Cyra took over the story. I rested my head on the floor and felt Cynder rest her head next to mine. I was really tired and should get some sleep. I would after I was sure Saber was going to be alright.

"I have to say I did not know what to make of him at first. The first time I saw him, he was calling Sparx odd names and Sparx was doing the same in return as well."

Cyra smiled at hearing Seth.

"Saber is really nice. When I first met him I thought he was some kind of odd ape that was going to hurt Seth and hit him with ice. He did not get mad, though I was not expecting him to be able to melt ice with fire."

My head shot up at the last thing Cyra had said.

"Wait he use fire at Warfang?"

Seth nodded at me; he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I was shocked at first; the fire came out of nowhere. I did not know what to think."

I glared at Seth.

"Why did you not mention it?"

"Saber asked us not to."

I looked over at Cyra, her answer confused me. Why would Saber not say anything about being able to harness the elements? Friends do not keep secrets… and were we not Saber's friends? Cynder nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Spyro, I would guess Saber had a reason to not tell you or any of us, leave it until you can ask him."

I sighed and nodded. Seth then continued the story about the journey to save Ruben. When Seth had gotten to the part of finding Ruben, with Cyra adding her comments here and there; he talked about the small odd ape that Saber had fought.

"So Saber has fought these small apes before?"

Seth nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, he said they have an interest in him, though what kind he did not say. He may not know himself."

"Seth, did Saber not call the small apes... 'Monkeys'?"

I had not ever heard the term that Cyra had just used.

"What are mon-cee-es?"

Ruben answers my question speaking up for the first time in this conversation.

"It is what Saber calls those kinds of apes. Honestly I have to agree with Seth and Cyra on the fact that Saber uses many unknown terms and words."

It was at that point one of the healer dragons came into the room from the back. He cleared his throat to gain ever dragons and dragonesses attention.

"Your friend is doing better at this time. I must say we are very impressed at his ability to continue going despite his current condition."

Cynder raised her head and asked a question.

"What do you mean?"

"His endurance is amazing. Even more so when you add the wounds that are still in the earlier stages of healing."

Salena spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Then he had previous injuries before today?"

"Yes he does, judging by the amount of healing that has happened, the injuries were likely received between a week to two weeks ago. Those injuries were extensive."

I was about to ask more about these 'injuries' when Seth spoke before me.

"Can we see him?"

The healer dragon nodded with a smile. We all walked back to the other room. I did not know what to expect to see, still I was not prepared for the sight that met my eyes. Saber was laying on a bed front down and head turned to the side towards us. I know I have never seen him without the cloths he wears... clothes I think he calls them. There were scars sporadically over his whole body most of them healed overall and now just scars. However the most noticeable thing was his back, it had numerous cuts and jagged gashes running from the top to the bottom. The injuries looked like they were only partly healed. Many of the cuts and gashes were still red and in some places his flesh had been torn to such an extent that the muscles were exposed and flesh was hanging lose. Cynder looked away and put her head into my chest.

"Ancestors... What happened to Saber? What kind event occurs for that to happen to someone?"

===Saber's POV===

I felt warmth being pressed against me. The longer the warmth was against me the clearer things started to be. My mind was muddled to say the least, actually more of a mush pit to be more… um… well my mind was a mess and leave it at that. After a while I started to hear voices, they were unintelligible in the meaning, but it still proved my hearing was working. I tried to open my eyes; however my eyes didn't do what I wanted. I tried harder and managed to open them slightly. I saw... colors... swirling in all different arrays and hues? I had to say they were mighty pretty... No no no this is no time for disco or anything similar! I attempted to get my vision to focus, though with little success. I kept at it until I was able to open my eyes without the swirl of colors, they were just blurry now. I saw Seth and Cyra at the far end... at least I think that is the far end of the room. I haven't any real depth perception at the moment so I can't really tell distance at the moment. Ruben was by the door along with... Salena I would guess, it could be Cyra and the one with Seth isn't, I don't know! Concentrating a lot hurts a great deal right now so; I will leave the finer points alone for the time being. I see Spyro and Cynder to the left of the door sitting together. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"Well at least I… (cough) will not lack for visitors this time for a while."

"Saber you are awake, for how long?"

The voice came from Seth's direction and did sound like his. I was still having a bit of a problem breathing which was affecting my hearing to a degree.

"Yes I am awake, with a splitting headache I might add! As to waking up, I just did."

"Saber how do you feel?"

The voice sounded like Cyra, but with none of her cheerful coloration. It was really odd without the cheery tones.

"Overall in the long answer, I feel like I have been to hell and back more than once and cursing the Grim Reaper as I was dodged him swinging that very sharp scythe of his. He got too close for my liking as I was trudging along. The short answer, I feel like hell!"

There was silence for a bit. I could almost see the explanation look on their faces.

"The explanation on the vast subject of 'Hell' will have to wait till another time."

"Saber..."

I heard this and knew without a doubt it was Spyro. My mind must be getting clearer.

"Sorry for dropping out on you Spyro, I... did not intend to do that. My body just hit its limit and I collapsed."

"No! it is not your fault, you are injured and so I should not have pressed."

I let out another cough. I steadied my breathing as it was painful otherwise. I swear Spyro can be too nice for his own good. I had never said anything about my condition, so Spyro would have not known if I had not toppled over.

"We're good Spyro; I was being careless and reckless. It is a very bad combination that tends to get one into trouble."

"What happened to your back?"

Cynder's voice came from the same direction that Spyro's had. They had to be sitting close if not against each other, knowing them it was most likely against each other. So where to begin in the story of… my folly in going against the guardians.

"My back is… the result of a lesson… learned the hard way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before I could answer Spyro, Seth spoke up.

"Spyro give it a rest and let it go for right now."

"No Seth, he will find out the story at some point, whether it is here or back at Warfang. He might as well know. Well Spyro I... for lack of a nicer term, for my defense… had a difference of opinion with Terrador."

"Difference of opinion?"

I smiled slightly at Cynder's question.

"Maybe it would be more accurate to say… a disagreement rather than difference of opinion; to me it is the same thing in the end."

"What was this disagreement about?"

That was a voice I wasn't as familiar with, which meant it would most likely belong to Salena. Oh dear, should I just come out and say I insulted them by saying their way of doing things is… what is the best way of saying it... stupid maybe?

"Um well... I kind of questioned the methods and the ending results of said methods of the guardians among other things. Honestly, I cannot remember all the things I said to them anymore; it is probably a good thing I do not!"

"You what?!"

Spyro's reaction was what I had expected. I had a feeling Spyro wasn't going to take this well. It is only going to get worse the more of the story I tell. The tale has just begun after all!

"… Then I pretty much challenged Terrador to a fight."

"Wait you... tell us you did not."

Cynder was having trouble accepting this too I guess. If only they had been there to see how the experience had played out first person!

"I did and I ended up losing the said fight… And then… was sent crashing through one of the windows in the council chamber."

Oh did I get looks of horror from both Spyro and Cynder.

"... What were you thinking!"

What was I thinking at that time? A lot of things… surviving being paramount among other things. Things had worked out in the end, due to my preparation before the meeting with the guardians. I thought for a moment about how to answer Spyro.

"Well Spyro… I have to say that glass shards leave a rather painful mark that's for sure. You would be surprised how sharp shattered glass can be! I would not recommend crashing through windows, nope not fun at all and a bad for one's health obviously."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

I sighed at Spyro's accusation, so much for lightening the mood in the room. I mean I had questioned the methods and way of the guardians before doing so to their faces. So why was Spyro surprised? He should know by now I see things differently that the dragons do.

"Spyro, from what I have asked you at times, would you really think I would not question them? I just do the courtesy of saying what I think of them to their faces at the time. I have always been taught to think and choose for myself the best I can. If something does not make sense then you tend not to do it. Guidance is all well and good, but it is just the idea of guidance. Guidance is made up of guide lines that are recommended that be followed. Nevertheless, it is up to the one to choose to follow said guide lines or not! They are not orders or something that is absolute."

"I see you don't think much of others telling you what to do."

I couldn't deny what Salena had said, it was true for me.

"Terrador said the same thing to me before the fight in which he sent me through the window. I would say that most of the time, I prefer to follow my own views and take on the situation. However, what you said is another way of putting it fairly bluntly. I adapt with the observations I make and this method works very well for much of the time. Where when you just follow orders, others can and often do take advantage of that. A prime example of my point and logic would be Spyro and Cynder being sent here."

Everyone was silent and just stared at me; I took that as a gesture to go on with my explanation.

"It was all based on rumors that had no credible source. That is unwise and pretty much says trap in so many ways. There is a saying that some humans have, 'there is a reason believing a lie rhymes with leaving to die' or something along those lines. The moral or meaning of the saying is to make sure you check the source of information before you believe it to be true. If you do not, you get results such as are standing here healing from the said trap. I am of course referring to Spyro and Cynder here. All this evidence only further proves my point and logic specifically."

"That is just a coincidence."

Uh huh… Sure it was. Spyro I hope and pray for the day that you become less dense!

"Was it Spyro? If I would have told you before today that the apes have a hierarchy by which they work, would you have seriously believed me? The other thing is I do not believe in coincidence, my luck would laugh at coincidence and ignore it completely and do its thing."

Spyro didn't say anything for a minute.

"No I do not think I would have, but now after the battle with them, I think you may be on to something with the apes."

I huffed at this as if this fact should have already been obvious. I then softened my expression.

"Do not beat yourself up about this Spyro. I was surprised just like you. I suspected something of the apes, but not what happened today. We were all caught off guard in this; now we have to go on from here. We all have a lot of things to think about. I would say we all need sleep, it will help I believe."

Salena giggled at my statement.

"Saber has a point we could all use some sleep."

I grunted in agreement before my eyes closed on their own accord and I slipped into sleep.

===Cyra's POV===

After Auntie said we all could use some sleep, I saw Saber's eyes close and his breathing become shallower as it does in sleep. I was still worried about him as I watched him sleep. I thought about the conversation, rather a dim and dreary one, the kind I am not fond of due to me always looking for the positive side of things. In this situation it was harder to see the positive side; it was even harder to be cheerful as well due to that. I felt so out of my normal self with the gloomy mood in the air. All of us left the room. I had to say that sleep was sounding like a very nice idea, the battle had been tiring. Then the journey to get here had been a long one as well. I walked out next to Seth.

"Now the arrangements have made for everyone to get some sleep."

We all looked to Auntie Salena who smiled warmly.

"Do not fret about your friend I do not doubt he will be fine."

Yes Salena is right I need to be positive, Saber will be fine. Salena had assigned us places to sleep when we felt ready to do so. Seth had gotten into a conversation with Spyro and Ruben had joined into the same conversation. Honestly male always seem to want to be serious about things and not involve us dragonesses. I walked over to Cynder who was also looking over at the male dragons.

"Why is it, when boys get together they are always so serious and all about talking about what they think are important things?"

"I wish I knew Cynder. How are you feeling by the way?"

Cynder turned to me.

"It could be worse, I just cannot stay in that bed any longer. It was comfortable and everything, but there was nothing to do."

I giggled at her complaint. She looked at me questioningly.

"What is so funny?"

"You sound like Saber when he woke up in the healer wing. Actually he tried to get out at least three times a day for the two days when he became able, which did not take all that long."

Cynder looked amused.

"Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Yes, the healers had to post dragons around his room so that he did not leave. Called him a troublesome ward I think. Yet he still found ways to as he said to 'only go for a walk.'"

Cynder looked at the boys seeing they were still talking to one another, and then looked back to me.

"Cyra I really want to know if what Seth said is true, did Spectra really give Terrador a reprimand and yelling along with it, in front of the temple no less."

I giggled again.

"It was really something to see. Seth and I only saw the beginning of it though we heard a good portion of it."

Cyra snickered at that image.

"Well Terrador has always been stubborn, it is about time some dragoness puts it in perspective for him."

I nodded in agreement. We then both looked at the boys and saw they were still talking with one another and no sign of stopping soon.

"Say do you want to go get something to eat? It looks like the boys are going to be a while."

I nodded to Cynder and we left the healer's place and went off to get food.

**(A/n for sanity and other reasons I will do a time skip)**

===Next Morning Spyro's POV===

The next morning a little after dawn I awoke. I looked around only to find Cynder sleeping next to me, she had pressed herself against me for I would guess most of the night. Not that I was complaining, in fact I had gotten used to this as it had become common with her and I did hug her back most of the time. I smiled at her peaceful sleeping face. I slipped out of her hold without waking her and walked outside. There was little noise at this hour, but then no one would be up at this time as it was still early. As I walked around I came to the village center and saw to my great surprise Saber doing some of those morning exercises of his. His back seemed to be wrapped in white cloth, which he had not had before. I approached him and spoke.

"Saber?"

I heard him hiss painfully, before he turned to me.

"Oh hey Spyro what are you doing up so early? Should you really be doing movements like that?"

Saber had hands on either of his lower areas of his torso.

"I could ask the same of you. You are hurt and should be in bed. Should you really be doing those exercises?"

"I think we both could be told that and it looks like neither of us seems to heed that council."

Saber dropped his hands to his sides and then sat down on my left. I lowered myself to my haunches next to him.

"So how do you feel? That and you have not answered my second question."

Saber shrugged.

"I am in pain, but I expect that for a time. I do my morning exercises to make sure my back muscles heal up properly. That requires that I move and stretch them enough to prevent them from weakening while healing. It is part of the healing process when it is done right. I will be okay, I have had worse."

I stared at him. He had previously had worse injuries!? I do not know if I want to know about that.

"Why then do you not stay in bed?"

Saber sighed and glanced over at me with a look that said 'really'.

"Spyro what is the longest time you have been forced to stay in a bed, without being tied down? Then feel free to ask that question. A hint, it gets really boring really fast."

I then understood what Saber was saying and I had to agree. Being confined to a bed is never ever nice or fun. I decided to change the subject.

"I get your meaning. So... you can harness an element then, unless I was not seeing things right."

"No you were seeing just fine Spyro. Yes I can use, harness or manipulate the elements."

"Why did you not mention that before?"

Saber looked at me with surprise.

"Um Spyro try seeing it from my position for a second. Dragons see you as an ape since that is the only thing that you come close to looking like. Then add the fact that you can use an ability that the dragons can that the apes cannot. Perhaps I am paranoid in this, but I see a lot of dragons being afraid of me if they knew I could harness the elements. Fear with humans drives them to do stupid things like attacking what they fear. I assumed that dragons would do the same thing. It is out of habit of self-preservation I didn't say anything."

"I guess that is understandable."

"I was not trying to hide the fact that I can control the elements, I just didn't see a reason to mention the fact. It is a mindset; if no one asks then you don't tell."

Saber emphasized the 'S' in elements, though that would mean he can use more than one, like me!

"Wait you mean you can use more than one!?"

Saber nodded to confirm the point.

"Yes indeed, I am up to five now actually and I would guess there will be more at a future point."

I just stared; he said this like it was normal. How does he stay so calm! Saber just continued talking.

"Ice is the newest element I can work with all be it far from well, but it is how it starts."

I was about to ask Saber how he can, but before I could voice the question he gave the answer to it like he could read my mind.

"Please Spyro, do not ask how I can do so, I have no idea how I can. It is a mystery to me. I just know that as it stands I can use to varying degrees five elements. Those elements being; fire, electricity, wind, fear and now ice, I was able to gain the use of them in that said order."

I sat there in disbelief. A purple dragon can use the elements of; fire, ice, electricity and earth, but not the other four elements in any story that I have ever heard about. Yet Saber could use three of the same elements as me and two that Cynder could. It was odd yes, but there had to be a reason. By the Chronicler's horns there was more to this than Saber had said, but it looked like he would not say any more at the moment. Saber is my friend I want him to trust me, yet he needed to make that decision for himself.

"Saber, there is more you are not telling me, I can tell. You can trust me, tell me what is happening. We are friends are we not?"

Saber looked at me for a long moment, nodded and then sighed.

"Can you promise me that you will still be my friend afterward and hear me out completely?"

"I think we can both do that."

Saber and I turned to see Seth walking up to us. How long he had been listening I do not know, but long enough to know the subject matter of the conversation. He came and sat down on Saber's left.

===Saber's POV===

Okay… I know that Spyro and Seth… I guess I would include Cynder and Cyra in the group at some point, do deserve an explanation. The question I need to ask myself… could I trust them? Telling them my basic story is one thing; telling them the whole horrible tale that is my life, nothing left out. Would they judge me to be someone who is not all there, or… well… Could I take the chance again and open up? … Yes I suppose I could try.

"Okay then, first thing you need to understand is my life doesn't always make sense or is the nicest one to have lived. Now fact number one, before the age of five, I really don't remember anything."

It was true I really couldn't recall anything from before I was five years old. Spyro looked a little shocked.

"But, what about your parents? Surely they can help you with that."

My face fell at that statement. I would have loved to say that Spyro was right, but… I couldn't, I have no memories of a father or mother at all. No… I get stuck with my UNCLE!

"I have never seen or met my parents. I don't know who they were; I had to have had them at some point I imagine or I wouldn't have been born. I was told my father died while doing his job and that is all. My mom I have really no information on as no one talks about the subject of my parents. I don't have any idea why I can't remember. It is like someone or something blocks the memories from being recalled, I don't know."

"Did you not have anyone to call family?"

This came from Seth, I wish I could have told him I did not, but I would be lying. This was one of the subjects in my life, which I didn't like to take about if I didn't have to. The relationship between my uncle and me… was hard to explain.

"Well back in the world of humans there is for lack of a better term a 'system'. The said system states that when a child does not have either of their biological parents or adopted parent, then they are sent one of two ways. The first and normal thing is that the child is then handed to a relative such as an aunt, uncle or some other relative who will take care of them. The other way is the child is sent to a place to be looked after by an assigned person or pair of people. My case was that my uncle got the responsibility to look after me. At first it was fine and he did watch after me most of the time. ... Then things went south... I mean took a turn for the worse. As a result my uncle became a drunken douche bag and made my life a living hell for the years that passed."

Seth and Spyro just stared at me. I shrugged in response, and then continued.

"I have... family issues. That is putting it nicely!"

Their expression didn't change so I took that to elaborate the subject.

"As I told Cyra once to say that my uncle and I do not get along, would be an understatement. We cannot stand being in the same room for more than a minute without getting into a fight. ... You know, it would better if I not get into the... kind of relationship I have with my uncle, it is complicated. So subject change then."

Spyro spoke then after shaking of the shocked expression.

"Where does your master as you call him come into this?"

My mood shot up quite a bit with that question. Anytime I get to talk about Master Kai, the dojo or anything to do with it is a great time.

"I am glad you asked; that subject is the saving grace of my life! It started a morning after I had been in a fight with my uncle. I was less than seven years old at the time. I was walking past the dojo when someone greeted me, which was Master Kai. Looking back on that day, it really changed my life forever and for the better."

I went into great detail about the things I had learned and had been able to experience because of Master Kai that I wouldn't have otherwise. I regaled them about how Master Kai had offered for me to come in and have a talk. How the one meeting changed the course of my life, for I had found an activity that I could focus my bottled up feelings. That was only the beginning of what such activities were for. The training in martial arts and later kendo and swordsmanship helped me to learn life's lessons that most learn from their parents, but... well… I believe two words can explain why I learned these particular lessons from training at the dojo… My Uncle! I told them Master Kai's kindness had completely reshaped my life in ways I can only see looking back upon, rather than at the time the experiences were happening.

I mentioned to Spyro and Seth about how my life wasn't the best… That would be putting it very nicely and to a miniscule extent, mildly. The largest contributor to why my life is an inescapable living hell? My uncle? The way other people treat me? Those two are a part of factors, no question about that; yet neither of two bear the biggest responsibility. No… My Bad Luck would win that prize, no contest comes close! I mentioned some of the many examples of my bad luck; a few were some of the less fun than others.

One of such example I decided to tell them about an instance that I had told no one about except those who were involved and even most of them I said nothing to. I desperately want to trust both Spyro and Seth. I haven't had anyone who I can be fully open to for so long… years in fact. Master Kai is the only one I have been so forward with over the years of my life. Yes, I still have trust issues; can you blame me with the people in my life I have had?! A prime picture of my point is my uncle, the drunken douche bag! So I have had a hard time trusting people and most don't take the time to cohere me to become closer. This would be the first test if I could trust the two; the first leap of faith in my part.

"Spyro, Seth... the experience I am about to tell you; stays between us. I have my reasons why I state this, I can… promise that. The only reason that you can say anything to anyone else is if I give you permission to do so."

They both looked at me curiously then nodded. I nevertheless hesitated in talking about this particular event; I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well… I was still young; closer to nine than ten at the time. I had become fairly good at martial arts by then, confident to a credible standard. … Between places that train people in such things there is some 'friendly' competition, some less friendly than others. One time one of those competitions went bad and things... got messy."

I began the painful tale about a friend who was around the same age as me. He lost a match, but his opponent didn't just stop like he was supposed to when my friend had admitted the loss. His opponent kept beating him and had started to hurt him. None of the adults had noticed at this 'friendly' competition; as they were being kept busy by a likely ally my friend's opponent.

"You two have seen how far I will go to help a friend. I guess you could say I am loyal to a fault at times. I... I just snapped! It was like nothing else mattered, other than to make the one beating up my friend pay. I wanted vengeance on the boy, or so I thought! It was then I heard a voice, I don't know if it was in my head or from somewhere else. It made me an offer ..."

"What did it offer you?"

I cringed at the memory. I glanced over to Spyro who had asked the question.

"It offered me the chance at getting back at the other kid that was hurting my friend. It offered me what I saw was vengeance. I accepted without a second thought. I only learned… no I realized afterwards that there was more to the offer than the voice had said. I had been blinded and was unable to see what the real offer was."

I talked about how I had not just beaten the kid; I had literally beaten him into a bloody mess and near coma. This was before I had been stopped by force by some of the older students.

"Why did you go so far?!"

I looked to Seth meekly. How do I explain what happened?

"The thing is… I do not remember doing any of that at all! I remember agreeing to the offer the owner of the voice had made and then it is like someone flipped off a switch. The next thing I know I am being held and pinned by three of the older students. When I got a glimpse of what had happened to the kid. I was shocked and I looked to the older students for an explanation to how this had happened. Yet I got silence, just glances down at my hands. When I looked down to my hands, I clearly saw that I had the injured boy's blood spattered on them. I was scared at the implications this scene gave! I simply could not understand how I could have done anything to put the boy into that state. It was all like some kind of nightmare."

I then went into the talk I had with Master Kai, which had been a very painful experience.

"It was during said conversation I could not mistake the expression of disappointment on my master's face. That cut deeper and hurt me more than any physical harm would do to me. I wished for Master Kai to be proud of me, to be pleased of what I did. I had done something that had gone against everything he had taught me up to that day. I began to think that some other force was involved. That the voice that had offered me what I wanted had somehow taken control of me and had used me to really hurt someone. It was like someone else was in me in control. I have thought about the idea of possession a few times, however I have always though there was more to it than that. Possession is the idea of a spirit, phantom or whatever you would call beings without a body of their own using someone's body as they please. Well ever since then I have been on my guard against that particular voice… anyway."

Spyro and Seth looked at me slightly worried, but both still listened to my story. It was a good sign that they had not got up and left after hearing about the experience. I then got into my odd experience of coming to the dragon realm.

"So, you attacked by some sort of black creature?"

This came from Seth, I nodded. I was glad there had been a subject change!

"Yes it seemed to come out of the darkness and be made of it as well. I really cannot figure out what it was…"

I thought about the experience once again. Now thinking back on it the creature resembled a... dragon. My eyes widen slightly and my mind started racing at this revelation, maybe there was more to the attacking creature and ending up in the dragon realm, rather then happenstance as I had originally thought.

"Saber you okay was there something else?"

I jerked out of my thoughts and looked up at Spyro. I kept a straight face as I spoke.

"I do not think so. At least I do not see anything else that has real importance. I just thought… well it's most likely nothing to worry about; so do not worry about it. Now let's see where did I leave off?"

"You had just arrived in the dragon realm."

This was supplied by Seth. I quickly ran through the events up to when I met Spyro. I went into a bit of detail of my interesting meeting with Sparx.

"I must say though Spyro your 'brother' was ... interesting to say the least. I still have yet to decide if it has been a misfortune or not. I am leaning slightly one way that I will not say."

Seth snorted at my comment.

"Misfortune without a doubt."

I took the tone an adult would with a child when gently reprimanding them.

"Now Seth, that is a bit harsh. Though IC does deserve the punishments he gets, still you should be nice. Yes because of the personality has a large contribution to the problem. Plus I have promised Spyro that I would try to be nicer to Sparx. I grant you that there are times… that is hard, mostly when he is not around. Then there are easier moments to tolerate him."

Spyro sighed and cleared his throat.

"Come on you two enough, Saber continue please."

I giggled a bit while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah back to my story."

I came to the point where I had first saved the dragons from the apes and blacked out. I hesitated for a second. Thus far both Spyro and Seth had listened to my story and hadn't left or shown expressions of horror or disgust. So I continued, by going into my dream or vision that I met Asreyel. Both Spyro and Seth were shocked when I told them that Asreyel looked exactly like me.

"This As-rey-l looked exactly like you?!"

I nodded at Seth. I was still trying to think of a rational explanation for Asreyel being closer in an appearance than a clone or mirror

"It was not just that he resembled me it was more like he was a carbon copy of me, an exact duplicate. The other thing is the place I was standing and walking around, I had never been there before yet it was familiar like something I couldn't recall. It was odd and weird feeling that's for sure."

"What is a car-b-on copy?"

I glanced over to Spyro; who at this point had the 'explanation look'

"A carbon copy; is an exact duplicate or twin in this case. In other words everything was the exact same, not a single piece no matter how small is different."

I continued my story and got into about me discovering I had the ability to use fire and how it was activated by anger. When I got to the belching contest incident, Seth began chuckling keeping quiet, so not to wake those still sleeping. I then got to my second vision as I was coming to call the experiences.

"So in my second vision I got not only his name, but also found out I could use electricity."

Spyro was deep in thought and Seth also had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This Asreyel is very unusual by what you said."

This came from Seth and I had to agree. There was no need to tell me Asreyel is unusually, different, weird or any other term one cares to use.

"By the sound of it, Asreyel sounds kind of like the Chronicler."

I had never thought about it in that way that Spyro had put it. Nevertheless, this raised a question for me.

"Hey I hope neither of you two mind me asking something, but who is this Chronicler I keep hearing about?"

Both looked at me with surprise. Spyro was the one to answer me.

"I am surprised you have not heard things about him?"

I cleared my throat to respond to Spyro.

"I have actually… I just do not understand most facts I have heard about this 'Chronicler'."

"Well…the Chronicler is a dragon who keeps all the knowledge of time and history of the realm. He is thought to live forever and be the wisest dragon."

I thought about this, it wasn't very much information other than his job has to suck and no way to get out of it. Much of what Spyro had said had been more or less what I had already gathered from the facts I had learned from listening around. Still it sounded like not much was known about this Chronicler anyways. So who knows how much of the information was correct!

"Okay so this Chronicler is supposedly an immortal dragon who keeps records. That is not much to go with but I guess that works... kind of at least."

I picked up where I had left off with the story. As Spyro knew much of the story from there to Warfang except my encounter with the cheetah tribe; I skimmed over the menial details. Seth looked amazed at how I had dealt with the Cheetahs and Spyro was trying not to laugh but was still chuckling slightly. I then paused after the fight with the cheetahs. My third 'vision' had been by far the strangest of them all. … Honestly it had been freaking creepy! I had relived the events of the vision in my nightmares twice. Once had been when I had been… confined to the healer wing; the other had been during my time I was recovering after being released from the healer wing. The nightmares had felt just as real as the original vision. I was still shaken from the experience!

"Spyro, Seth, this next part is something I still don't understand. It seriously scares me; it does not make sense to me."

I looked at them who were sitting and listening to me.

"I had a third vision before waking up in the cheetah village, but this one was different from the two previous."

I went into more detail of the vision. That took place in the same place. I told them of not seeing or finding Asreyel unlike the previous visions. As recounted the next part in the series of events; I noted Spyro shiver and Seth shutter. I didn't blamed them; it still scared the pants off me… figuratively speaking. I was freaked out by the experience, I will admit that and I was the one who had the vision!

"This vision you had Saber… has to have happened for a reason! I mean you are not a dragon so..."

I looked over at Seth and frowned. I wanted to agree with him and Spyro who was nodding, but after going through those events… it was very hard to do so. I was so confused!

"After what I saw… I don't know if that is true. If it is I am not sure I want to know the reason for such events myself."

"What do those voices you mention mean I wonder?"

Seth's question was one I was absolutely sure what the answer was. It was just I don't like to admit it… to myself or to others. Yet these two had not once disbelieved me or spoke harshly about anything I had said. So I would trust them with the thing I wasn't willing to admit.

"The voices… meaning is… no mystery to me. I just hate… the cold truth of the answer!"

Both Spyro and Seth looked at me surprise. Spyro voiced the question that I would not doubt both were thinking.

"What do they mean and why would you hate the answer?"

"Those voices were saying the feelings... that were in my heart... and I guess still are to an extent."

I said this in a quiet voice. I don't think anyone likes to confess that you have faults. It's worse when you state your 'inner demons'; those things that you can call the deepest, darkest secrets. For me they were the feelings that I had gone to extreme lengths to hide and bury. Now I felt so ashamed of even voicing those feeling; I hated them, but that didn't change the fact they were there and I felt them from time to time. So it was to my great surprise that I felt Spyro put his wing over my shoulder. I turned to him my eyes were wide with astonishment!

"You are not alone; you have Seth, me and everyone else here. You may be of a different race and come from a different place than we do, still that does not matter. We are your friends and will be by your side come what may."

Seth stretched forth a paw and placed it on my left shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Spyro is right Saber; we are here for you no matter what may happen."

I stared at Spyro; my mouth had dropped and now hung open. Yet I didn't really notice this action I had done. I had never had someone say that to me! Sure I had my friends at the dojo, but… none of those that I had told them my story, had ever replied like Spyro had. Most just thought I was telling stories or didn't believe me. It is the main reason I had stopped telling my story to any one, most tend to think I am crazy! My mouth slowly closed and formed a genuine smile, the first in years I had outside the dojo and even there it was very rare.

"Thanks Spyro, Seth… that means more than you can ever know."

"Of course, happy to say so… But I have never heard of a white scaled dragon before."

"Nor have I Spyro. Saber are you sure that as ... a dragon your scales were white and not very light grey?"

I looked over to Seth and shook my head. I had gone through the horrible experience three complete times! There is no way I would mistake the fact of scale color!

"No they were definitely white no question."

I continued my tale, from Seth showing me around Warfang to meeting Cyra. When I got to the next morning finding Sparx in the position I did, Spyro sighed.

"So that is what happened… Why do you two do things to one another?"

I turned to Spyro and fainted ignorance.

"I have no idea what you mean. I can't help that I build things during the time I sleep. My… … you know what, never mind! The point is it was his choice to try to enter when I specifically told him not to!"

Seth was muffling his laughter Sparx's mishap. I went on by tell them about meeting the moles and Hawkins and the conversation I had with Cyra. When I got to the evening of confronting Spectra, both Spyro and Seth gave me their full attention. When I described the incident Seth frowned and Spyro just looked shocked. Spyro was the first to respond.

"Shards of my egg I did not think Spectra could be that mean, without someone making her mad. Most that are around her, know better."

"I can believe it, when she is pushed to a point... she can be scary!"

I understood what Seth meant and I snorted. There is a perfect label for Spectra with how she had responded to me.

"It is call an 'over protective sister mode' Seth. It is a royal pain in my butt I can assure you! I should know since I was the one on the receiving end of the idea."

I told them of how the wind element reacted to me and I sent Spectra flying. Then the rest of the conversation, as it happened. I continued on to the next morning and then the start of the journey to find Ruben. I went into more detail on the first meeting with Mara after the fight I had the first morning outside of Warfang. I mentioned my suspicion of her and these 'Silent Killers' she was a part of. When I got to the part of finding Ruben in the cave, Seth chuckled a bit when I said Ruben had shot me with electricity and my… reaction to what he had done to me. Spyro frowned at that piece of information.

"I cannot see why Ruben would do that."

I sighed; Spyro sometimes is too nice for his own good. His innocence can be a detriment in a way. However, this is the real world and so it isn't all good and happy ending kind of thing.

"Spyro in his defense, it was obvious that he had been beaten, tortured and in all ways treated badly. So seeing a creature that looks like the apes… I would have been hostile as well if I had been in his position!"

"Um... you were yelling at them so you were kind of hostile."

I turned to Seth and gave him a look of annoyance of being corrected when you are telling a story. I normally have firm control over my emotions, BUT even I have my limits to how much I can take before I lose it!

"I… had built up… some frustration over the last few days okay! So give me a break and cut me some slack please! AND in my defense I did not take the pent up frustration out physically on Ruben, Nightbane and Nightmare! I took it out on the APES! A much better medium for venting so no problems with that; if you do see any, keep them to yourselves!"

I took a minute to take some deep breaths and calm down. I then, continued where I had left off and got to the point when we had got back to Warfang when we had met back up with Spectra. At this point Seth spoke up.

"I have to say I was a little worried when Spectra said the guardians wanted to see us."

"Cyra was showing more worry than you were! I am impressed you were handling it as you were Seth."

Spyro asked a question then.

"Why were you worried about the guardians want to see you?"

Both Seth and I glanced over at Spyro with looks of disbelief.

"Um… Spyro you do remember the situation we left in, correct?"

"Yes… what Seth said, we left Warfang without the guardians' knowledge or permission! So our standing with them was not good, to put it bluntly, very bad actually."

Seth looked back to me with a questioning look on his face.

"So did you build that tool in the time you disappeared?"

I realized what he was talking about then and nodded.

"Yes indeed I used the less than an hour of time I had, to come up with an idea that would be able to increase the chances in a fight with a guardian or multiple guardians; should the need arise. It just so happened that need did arise. So my preparations had Not been in vain!"

"So how did you get into an argument with Terrador?"

I looked over to Spyro, unable to keep the look of guilt like a boy that has been caught in doing wrong by an adult. Would Spyro understand that I have a tendency to be a… little too good at playing the role of 'devil's advocate'; then when you combine that with my streak of stubbornness… let's just say it very rare for such to help me and leave it at that!

"Well you see... it is... rather complicated."

Spyro gave me a look that said get on with it. I sighed and began the story of the incident. I set the stage of the room of the guardians on one side and those of us who were in trouble on the other. I noted Spyro cringing slightly when I described the unhappy look on Terrador's face. I guess that means he has gotten that look or something similar as well. In fact three out of the eight guardians were mad at what we had done. I said I knew our chances of coming to an understanding with the guardians would be slim, but not this slim! I had to tell this to Spyro so he could understand just how tense the room had felt since the rest of the story wouldn't make sense if I didn't. I gave a quick account of the conversation we were doomed to listen to by force through the means of guilt from the start with the guardians. Seth put in his thoughts and his thanks for me defending Cyra and himself. I put out the point of how the guardians are missing the point in this entire journey that we went on. I couldn't help, but mention when Terrador talked about my luck.

"I don't understand. Why would Terrador saying you are 'pushing your luck' is funny?"

I looked over to Spyro. I'm surprised that Spyro hasn't seen the reason it is funny. He has a front row seat to view the results and frequency of my bad luck.

"It… is funny due to the fact… with my bad luck, pushing it is a daily requirement! You have seen that first… uh you know what, never mind; too hard to explain the joke to be worth it at this time."

I went on with my tale that had spellbound the both of them. I talked about how I pin the point to the guardian dragons by putting forth the point of the ends justifying the means. I had endorsed the guardians into the view they had of me; in hindsight, I did thoroughly wind them up, no denying that! Then my issues with authority didn't help the situation in any way. So the outcome was rather obvious, I guess looking at it now. Then when I got to the challenge I gave Terrador well Spyro went wide eyed.

"You said what to Terrador?!"

"I believe it was something along the lines of 'Anytime, anywhere Terrador, just name the time and place, then we will have us a rumble. So bring it, and don't think your size will give you an advantage over me. I have beaten many opponents who were bigger than me.' but I could be roughly paraphrasing to an extent. I did state the line in the heat of the moment and the oncoming battle; it can affect my speech in the way of increasing the use of sarcasm and insults. So I do not think I was entirely at fault… per say?"

Spyro just sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I really cannot see how it could have gotten worse."

Oh Spyro my friend, you should know gotten to know me better by now! As humans might put it metaphorically speaking; you know nothing of setting fires under people's feet… or here paws I suppose. There is an amusing point to the art that is hard to say no to. In fact I would fathom the idea that you can consider it an addiction! As for me; when I set a fire under someone, I light me a blazing bond fire at bear minimum! Many may think such ways of thinking, but I say why do something a small way when you can go so much farther ha ha whee! I tried to smile as I reply to Spyro, but it turned out to be more of a guilty grimace.

"Well… Spyro… I would love to say I agree with could not have gotten worse. Yet well... … when I get on one of those interesting tangents… it is just extremely hard to stop ha ha ha."

Spyro glared at me.

"What did you do?!"

Uh ho! This will not be taken well by Spyro.

"Funny you ask that, I pretty much added insult to injury by saying, 'Just to confirm the point of this, which being that this is not a fight for the title of 'Alpha Male', Terrador. It is to settle our differences of opinion.' Got to say… those tangents can really get me into trouble at times hee hee hee!"

Seth and Spyro were looking at me with the explanation look again. I sighed.

"The phrase 'added or adding insult to injury' means you are making a harsh insult or mean gesture worse by adding more to it. The idea of an 'Alpha Male'; simply put the top ruling male of the place and the one who makes the rules."

Seth face lit up with comprehension.

"Ah! It makes a lot of sense… your exchange is clearer now! … Not nicer, but easier to understand and now I comprehend why Terrador got so mad."

Spyro just groaned.

"Do I really want to know what happened next?"

"… long fight short I lost to Terrador and was sent flying through one of the glass windows in the council chamber. I have to say if I had been able to feel pain at that time; it would have been awful to the nth degree or at least a doozy of a painful idea to feel. Thank goodness for the side effects of adrenaline, they are wonderful! I felt it later though and it was still painful. Again thankfully Seth and Cyra were able to help me down from where I stopped."

Seth shook his head slightly.

"If not for your tool we would have not reached you before you hit the ground."

I nodded in agreement. Spyro let out a relieved breath.

"… and for that; out of the many things makes me happy. I am just glad you're okay."

I smiled at Spyro.

"Thanks Spyro, that means a lot."

Seth spoke up at that point.

"I must admit though, I have never seen Spectra yell that much, at Terrador no less."

Spectra… did… WHAT! I spun around on the spot hearing this.

"Wait… back UP! Spectra vocally abused Terrador while I was out?!"

Seth nodded in response. Why… oh why, do I MISS THE MOST AMAZING THINGS!

"Man why do I miss the good stuff? Seth you have got to give me the full details later... Spectra vocally abusing Terrador sound epic!"

Seth looked at me curiously.

"Okay I admit it was neat to watch, but why are you so interested?"

I sigh and shook my head. I don't think they will ever understand the idea of just how entertaining watching certain thing or individuals can really be; especially when you're not the one providing the said entertainment! Well might as well as give them a chance and attempt to explain.

"Oh Seth, there is a human phrase that fits this perfectly, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' and it is absolutely true! The meaning of the said phrase is, don't mess with a female you will regret it in the end period. If you do mess with a female they have nasty ways of getting back at you, which you cannot avoid! I can say from experience, that females can fight dirty! It does not mean they always do, but they can if you give them a reason!"

"So you took some time to recover and then what?"

I turned back to Spyro and continued the story. After I gave a brief description of getting clothes and meeting Hunter on a more personal basis; I talked about meeting Sarana. I couldn't help the shutter that ran through me at remembering… that experience. I went on about how we were given the mission of finding Cynder and himself as no one had heard anything about him. I mentioned to Spyro about the ambush that happened on the outset. Then the events that led up to getting here and then was silent.

"Well that is quite a story, and I believe it."

I glanced over and smiled at Spyro. Ironic… he should use basically the same reply I did when he told me his story.

"It is interesting that you reply in the same fashion I did to your story. It is funny; I have a hard time believing it and I have and am still living it. There are times I wonder when I will wake up and find this has all been a dream."

Seth laughed at my comment.

"I highly doubt that your dreams are neither all the injuries you have gotten, nor this vivid."

Seth had a very VERY good point.

"I do not know how, still you will need to train yourself to help not getting hurt, Saber."

Spyro wasn't saying anything I didn't already know. Yet I still had to agree with Spyro on that, especially after my close win against Shiek yesterday.

"Hey you two since we're on the subject of training maybe you could help me. I am doing okay with learning how to use the elements by self-teaching, but I would progress better I think if I had someone teaching me."

Both Spyro and Seth thought for a moment, and then Spyro spoke first.

"Well the guardians are the best choice."

I groaned at the thought of the guardians, even asking them for such was for me unwise. The position I had with them was shaky at the moment. True they had asked me for help finding Spyro, but I know it was out of desperation more than trust… plus I had been pestering them about Spyro.

"Nice thought Spyro, but I would think that would be a bad idea so, I don't think so. The guardians know of my abilities to use at least one of the elements, none of them know I am up to five and only three of them can teach me an element I can use right now."

Seth also frowned at my answer and nodded in agreement.

"I think Saber going to the guardians is a bad idea as well. He does not have good standing with some of them."

"You can just call them by name you know."

After saying that reply to Seth I turned to Spyro.

"What Seth means, is Terrador, Cyril and Volteer do not exactly trust me… and honestly, the feeling is mutual! I don't really trust those three either. I cannot see them finding out that I can use not just one but multiple elements going down well with them. I think the guardians are the last choice and resort for me."

The three of us continued to think upon the subject of a teacher for me. Then a thought came to me, a simple yet amazing idea. The question was would he agree with me on this? I looked over to Spyro.

"Say Spyro what if you teach me?"

Spyro just stared at me confusion on his face.

"Me teach you?"

Seth hummed approval at the suggestion.

"Actually that would work better than any other solution I can come up with."

Spyro shook his head in denial.

"I cannot teach you."

"Why not Spyro? You know more about how to harness the elements than I do in four areas. I am finding out by trial and error! A method that is not the best to use, it can end badly sometimes; my injuries should make that clear enough!"

Spyro was wide eyed by this point at my suggestion and Seth's agreement to it.

"What if I teach wrong?"

I laughed at his worry. Truthful I doubt he could do any worse than I had been doing.

"Spyro you cannot, I repeat, cannot teach me any worse than I am currently teaching myself! I will say it to you like this in hopes that you will understand; I have long ago found out of the incredible healing properties of the red crystals from all the burns and sparks and other elemental damage marks I have had over the time I have been attempting to teach myself. So trust me you can't do worse."

I thought about the alternatives if Spyro flat refused to teach me. I did have a couple of options available to me.

"I mean if you are so against it, I can and will respect that. I suppose I could ask Cyra on ice and Ruben on Electricity they might be able to help me. Hmm say Seth do you think Cynder would be willing to give me some pointers in the ones she can use?"

Seth nodded in reply trying to keep a straight face. It would seem he had understood what I was trying to do.

"I don't doubt she would if you asked."

Spyro let out a sigh. I do believe I have convinced him!

"Alright I get it; yes I will try to help you learn to harness the elements."

I smiled widely at Spyro.

"Spyro I do not doubt you will be a wonderful teacher, you just need to give yourself a chance."

Spyro smile slightly and Seth started to chuckle.

"Saber, Spyro, what do you both think about breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Indeed I like the sound of that."

I had to say that my conversation with Spyro and Seth this morning had done wonders on improving my mood over all. Spyro and Seth had heard me out and had not hated or feared me. I grudgingly confess I hadn't really expected much… Okay I thought they were going to say I was lying and the draconic equivalent to 'you're a raving lunatic'! Yet they hadn't; both of them were indeed true friends to me. Master Kai had always said to be yourself and you will draw those who wish to be your friends to you! Now as I walked with Spyro and Seth, I understood what Master Kai had meant!

**A/n**

**That is all for this chapter. I am very happy with this chapter's development. (10500+ words is more than I had planned by a long shot, but I am fine with that since this turned out as it did)**

**A serious thing here, I am displeased I have gotten no reviews lately. I am not asking for a page essay or anything, in fact if I got a page I would wonder. Anyway even if it is 'this is good' or 'this needs work' is all I am asking for readers. Come on; PLEASE help me the author out with a comment and review.**

"**Time at the Office"**

**(In a hallway on the 30th floor)**

**Sparx**

**(Huff) They are everywhere.**

**(Down a perpendicular hallway)**

**Employee's voice**

**All the exits from this floor have been posted, so the dead fly can't escape. We sweep until we find him!**

**Multiple voices**

**YEAH!**

**(Click)**

**(Bang!)**

**Sparx**

**What is this ... rope?**

**(Footsteps approaching)**

**(Pair red eyes appear surrounded by a demonic aura)**

**Saber**

**Here's JOHNNY!**

**(Sparx flinches)**

**Saber**

**Aww, uncomfortable, GOOD! You have really done it this time IC. By the way what do you think of my industrial strength fly trap?**

**Sparx**

**When I get out of this...**

**(Saber picks up the netting trapping Sparx)**

**Saber**

**IC the question is not when you get out, but rather when I or the boss let you out. You cannot break those nylon cords so keep dreaming for all the good it will do.**

**(People crowd into the hallway, Seth among them)**

**Employee team leader**

**Black King we have yet to find the dead fly.**

**Seth**

**Yes we have been sweeping the whole floor.**

**Saber**

**Fear not my comrades; the rabble rouser has been captured!**

**(Saber holds up the netting holding Sparx)**

**(All people cheer)**

**Voice**

**That's good I was starting to get worried.**

**(ArcticDragon Rider enters the hallway)**

**Saber**

**ArcticDragon Rider? When did you get back from vacation?**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Around fifteen minutes ago.**

**Saber**

**Okay. Ruben you have a location on the boss? We have a VERY special delivery for him.**

**Ruben **

**(speaking through headset)**

**It looks like he is currently wreaking havoc and destruction on the 47th floor.**

**Saber**

**Right then meets you there.**

**(Saber turns to crowd)**

**Saber**

**All right everyone to the 47th floor to calm the boss's wrath. CHARGE!**

**(On the 47th floor)**

**(BANG!)**

**Blackshadow999**

**IC YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!**

**Saber**

**BOSS!**

**(Blackshadow999 spins around still livid)**

**Blackshadow999**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT SABER, DO YOU NOT SEE I AM HUNTING DOWN THAT YELLOW SON OF A TICK!**

**Saber**

**BOSS JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND!**

**(Blackshadow999 lowers gun slightly and puts C4 back in the bag he had)**

**Blackshadow999**

**I better hear one of two things out of your mouth. One the ammo I asked for is here or you found that light bulb with wings.**

**Saber**

**Well we have found the light bulb with wings as it happens.**

**(Saber tosses the nylon netting forward)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Ah ha! There you are. Today is the day you die! I will assume that you have prepared yourself be it praying or whatever and are ready to face the consequences of your actions. A coup d'état is extremely serious crime, one you will be punished for harshly!**

**Saber**

**Boss not that I like to interrupt your wonderful triad, but you probably should not kill him I think it would be nice, but...**

**Blackshadow999**

**But what?!**

**Saber**

**Sparx technically does not belong to you, copyright and all boss.**

**Blackshadow999**

**(Sigh) DANG IT! As much as I loath to admit it, you have a point. I really hate dealing with legal issues that involve copyright laws. Character deaths unfortunately do fall under that. However, you would be surprise what you can live through HA HA HA HA!**


	27. 27 Transient Day

**A/n**

**Wow I have gotten the most reviews on this last chapter then any of the previous. It humbles me and I would like to thank those who have taken the time to make their voices heard. If all that was needed was to ask I would have done so long ago, but no use dwelling on the past. Now I do not own any of the Spyro characters or franchise. I only claim rights to my own characters and appreciate the use of others fictional characters. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

_"Another Ode to Joy"_

_Its no surprise to anyone that knows me_

_That I spend hours listening to song_

_The silver notes so gently floating freely_

_Fill me with joy, I know where I belong_

_These ragas* played on instruments of old_

_Have captivated souls through centuries_

_Each note so soft, each rhythm oh so bold_

_So transient, yet filled with harmony_

_But when I snap out of my music daze_

_I find that all the chores are still not done_

_And then the rainbow hues they turn to greys_

_I search for meaning, searching for the sun_

_Are we alive when drowned in discontent_

_Its sad that joy is so evanescent..._

_by Smr_

**Grammatical Overhaul Complete. More polishing and clarifying.**

Chapter 27 Transient Day

We had finished our hearty breakfast in little time; apparently I wasn't the only one who was hungry this morning. The breakfast consisted of meat of unknown origin along with roots and herbs. When I had first seen the 'food', specifically the meat my first thought had been; 'What the hell is this?!' I think since arriving here in the dragon realm, I have seen the most variation in color with the meats and other foods than I have seen I had ever thought possible or healthy. I had figure that it was better not to question in this instance, because it was do that or go hungry. In that type of situation the stomach will win out. Thank goodness my stomach is a whole other league when it comes to digesting the food I eat! I have eaten so REALLY strange things that I don't want to talk or think about when I'm soon to eat a meal.

Well the meal was tasty, despite its appearance. I leaned back a bit to stretch, reveling in the feeling of a full stomach. When was the last time I had a healthy and good size meal? It had been at least before our trek to find Spyro. … I had learned a fact I had always suspected, but now could confirm; Hospital food is awful! Anyways, that had been a little over two days ago at least. It was then Spyro let out a belch, no elemental additive this time, though that didn't diminish the volume which I had to say was substantial. It was a pretty nice belch; it was all I had to say. Spyro it would seem is a natural when it comes to belching, unlike his brother.

"Oh nice one Spyro, breakfast that good eh?"

Spyro looked at me with the 'explanation look'. I smiled at him before I answered.

"In some of the places in the human realm in is considered a complement even good manners to belch, it is a way to say the food was good. It is a mannerism that I can totally agree with!"

"Well if you say so, then..."

I had just enough time to turn my head to Seth, when he let out a belch loud and for about ten seconds long. I felt both of my eye brows shoot up in sheer amazement. Wow… Seth had just belched in such a way it could impress me, which was saying something! YET! I wasn't about to be shown up or outdone, not if I have anything to say about it, which I certainly did!

"Very good Seth, but now... it be my turn!"

I took a deep breath and then released a belch that started low and quiet, but gained volume and strength as it continued. It lasted for a good twenty seconds before I was done. The furniture was shaking slightly by the end from the vibrations my belch was projecting. Both Spyro and Seth were looking at me with shock, and I just smiled.

"... And that is the sign that the tank is full!"

Spyro and Seth just started laughing.

"Well it seems you three are having a good time with each other."

I looked around only to see Cynder and Cyra approaching us. Cynder was the one who had just spoken. I studied her for a second and seeing she wasn't hostile to me I took that to give myself peace of mind. I mean the last time I was around Cynder and belching it didn't end well for me.

"Well good morning and how are you two wonderful ladies this fine morning?"

Both of the dragonesses stopped in their approach and stared at me with surprise.

"You seem to be in a better mood today."

I glanced over to Cyra and smiled.

"Yes I guess I am. I was able to get some things off my chest and feel much better. How can I not when I having a blast having guy time with Spyro and Seth."

Spyro then interjected his piece then.

"We have come to an understanding."

"Yes and we are all good with it."

I smiled at Seth's comment, it was completely true. I turned back to the dragonesses.

"So have you ladies had breakfast?"

Both shook their heads, I gestured to the table we were at for them to sit.

"Well, have a seat and have something to eat then."

===scene change===

After the dragonesses had eaten we all got up, thanked the cheetah that had served the meal to us all. We then started off through the village. As we walked through the village we walked in two separate parties. The one in front was Spyro and Cynder, then there was Seth, Cyra and myself slightly behind. I sped up my pace to catch up with Spyro and Cynder. I came to walk on Spyro's right side while Cynder was on his left. Cynder looked over at me then glanced over to Spyro, she frowned slightly.

"Spyro and Saber you should really be in bed the both of you."

Spyro had a quick retort ready for Cynder's comment.

"Cynder we cannot stay in bed, there are things to do."

I had to add to Spyro's line with some of my own two cents. Although it would most likely get Spyro and I into trouble. It is just how it tends to work with me.

"We are fine Cynder, we are well on our way on the road to recovery, so do not worry so much."

I instantly regretted adding my two cents with the look that both Spyro and I got from Cynder. Well to say it was one of disbelief and poisonous fury would be an understatement. She was giving a look that said 'really' with a huge deal of sarcasm and with venom and I didn't think it go well for either of us, but… I don't think I knew what I had just earned! My suspicions were confirmed when Cynder swung her hips and tapped Spyro's left side around his ribs. At the same time I felt a sharp tap on the middle of my upper back, from I would guess was Cynder's tail. Burning pain shot through my back and it became very hard to stand on my feet. I knew it! This was one of those times that my two cents gets me in to trouble. Why do I see the need to put my two cents in when I know it will end badly? Oh yeah right, because I wouldn't be me if I didn't do so. I turned slightly to see Spyro had sunk to his haunches, he was shaking in pain. Well when in Rome do as the romans do I guess? I finally gave up on the losing battle of staying on my feet and went to my knees. I looked at Cynder, with a look of incredulity.

"Cynder was that... (gasp)... really necessary? Ow the pain!"

It took a few minutes for Spyro and I to regain our bearings, though a glance at Spyro told me that he was ignoring the pain he was feeling the same as I was doing. We continued on through the village when a humming and a laugh that had become all too familiar to me in the last few days I had been force and haunted to heard. They were sounds that sent chills down my spine and ones that sent fear through me due to the… terrible memories that came with them! Oh well so much for a peaceful day to help recovery…

Now with the life I have lived through thus far I can say without any doubts, two facts. Both facts happen to deal with the subject of religion, even if I don't put much stock in the subject. First, one could say I have been to hell and back and so it would be easy to say that the Devil, or Satan himself and I have become well acquainted with one another. WE DON'T get along with each other the Devil and I. In actuality, it would be better to say that we hate one another for two major reasons; one, I am too nice of a guy for him to corrupt; two when it comes to causing trouble and chaos, I could give him a good and serious run for his money. The other problem is or the other end of my dilemma, if you want to call it that is Heaven isn't any different for me. The Man Upstairs, or God I guess you could call him… well best to say we're as much as I am with the Devil! He doesn't like me as I cause so much trouble and… Honestly, am just no saint and never will be, I wouldn't be myself if I were! Plus I would say he would see me as a lost cause, putting it nicer for my benefit. As I would say it is better to be prepared and know about this subject than not to be. Still, I am in trouble no matter which way I go, so I am doomed either way! So I guess it doesn't matter really! DANG IT! This is one of the few times logic works against me!

Anyway back to my currently developing problem that I fear will soon turn into another living hell. I turn to my right only to see Sarana. Oh boy, Speak of the Devil. Satan if this is your way to get a laugh; you need to put down the popcorn and reassess your idea of humor. If on the other hand your way to say get down to hell now I will say this to you! 'You really don't want me down there! I will show you the meaning of true chaos and what a royal pain in the rear it is! You can be absolutely sure of that I PROMISE!

"Saber what is wrong?"

I barely heard Spyro as my eyes went wide as Sarana saw me and began to come towards me. My mind was trying to cope with my rising panic, but couldn't do so. Well I fell back to an unfortunate reflex I still had. The reflex I am talking about developed due to a girl I knew back at the dojo and was much like Sarana in her mannerisms only to a differing degree.

"Do not you dare Maria, if you try it then, so help me I will do whatever it takes to whoop you right here right now! I will fight dirty if I HAVE TO!"

Sarana stopped and hesitated at what I had bellowed. The next thing I know I felt a sharp hit to the back of my neck and I fell backwards into darkness.

===Spyro's POV===

"Do not you dare Maria, if you try it then, so help me I will do whatever it takes to whoop you right here right now!"

What by the ancestors is Saber talking about? Who is this Maria and what did they do to get Saber like this? Nonetheless, the grey dragoness was still making her way towards Saber and that was not a good thing if what Seth and Cyra had said about her and how Saber had acted around her. It was then when I hear a whisper behind me.

"Spyro get ready to catch Saber."

It was Ruben and I turn to see Seth, Cyra and Cynder get behind Saber. It was at that point that Salena seemed to just appear and she used her tail and gave a sharp tap to the back of his neck. Saber's eyes rolled up and into the back of his head which I have never seen any creature do. I had to say it was really odd, yet then Saber fell back and was caught by Seth, Cyra and Cynder. I went over to check on him and heard that Saber was still breathing and that helped me worry less about him. Ruben had place himself between Sarana and Saber making sure she did not get any closer to Saber. Salena turned to Sarana and sighed with what I can only guess was sadness for whatever reason.

"It would appear that you still have this bad habit Sarana. I had hoped that you had overcome and rid yourself of it. That is unfortunate, I had thought after what occurred between Duron and yourself that you would have changed."

Sarana looked at Salena with anger and rage.

"How dare you bring that up again! It was not my fault; it was the guardian's fault that he is gone. They are the ones to blame for him… not coming back."

Sarana had bellowed that. Wait I am lost here, what are they talking about? I was about to ask when I caught a glance from Ruben and it said to not ask at the moment; he just gestured for me to see to Saber. I nodded and went and help the others to get Saber back to the place Cynder and I have and to a bed. When we had gotten Saber to a bed, I found that Ruben had followed us and I turned to him in hopes to get an explanation.

"So, Ruben what was that argument between Salena and Sarana?"

Ruben looked away slightly before answering me.

"Well you see before Sarana left Warfang she had a... relationship with a dragon. The dragon's name was Duron and he was an earth dragon. In fact I would say that relationship really changed Sarana for the better. She was less mean to others and did not take pleasure in causing pain to particular others. However, she was still like that to a degree and Duron took it and seemed to enjoy it for some reason."

Seth at this point spoke up.

"I think Saber said something like that she is a 'sadist' whatever that is."

Ruben looked at Seth and then shook his head and then continued.

"Well whatever a 'sad-est' is I do not know, but back to the story. Duron was sent out on a mission, however it was unusual in the fact that he would normally go out with Sarana, as they had shown that they work very well together. This mission Duron went on by himself by order of the Guardians. Well as you can guess by what you heard he did not come back and his is assumed dead shortly after he went missing. Sarana did not take it well obviously, and blames the Guardians for what happened, especially Terrador."

"Why does she blame Terrador or any of the other guardians for what happened?"

This came from Cynder and I agreed.

"Well I could not say why on the guardians as a whole, but as for the blame on Terrador, well Sarana blames him because Duron was his son."

"Hold on… so you are saying I am some sort of REBOUND for her?! What the hell?!"

We all looked to the bed and saw Saber was up and had been listening to the story. Yet, what did Saber mean by 'rebound' or this 'hell' he keeps talking about? Cyra was the one that voiced the question I think we all had.

"What do you mean by rebound?"

"Well in this context 'rebound' means to take the place of something or someone. In other words I was asking is Sarana seeing and using me as a way to get over this Duron. If so I will say I do not appreciate being used like that, no sir I do not!"

"What is this 'hell' you keep referring to?"

Saber looked at me and sighed.

"As I said before; the subject of Hell is one that is vast and one I really shouldn't get into at the moment. There is not enough time for that."

Well at least Saber was going to be okay. This was turning out to be an interesting day, no question about that and would likely continue. I just hoped that would last for a time. We all needed some peace and quiet for a while.

**A/n**

**That is it for this chapter. I know that this chapter is short but that is how it came. I am sorry this chapter took this long. This chapter was more a filler for the moment, but there is a need for these chapters on occasions. I am also at the moment putting the rating back to 'T' since I do not see a reason to do language or other things that would require me to rate 'M'. I will later on however it is just not how the story is working at the moment. In other news I am writing another story at this moment, a new one WHOOO! It will be in the "Full Metal Alchemist" universe and I like where the idea is going so far so check on my profile in the next few days for it to come up. Thank you for reading my work.**


	28. 28: Beginnings of Remembrance

**A/n**

**I am sorry this chapter has taken as long as it has. When I started writing it two weeks or so ago, I got halfway through and ... well let's just say I did not like what was coming out. To be honest it was crap, I will admit I have times like that where I write horrible stuff. So I decided to start from scratch around a week ago and so came this much better idea of the path I want this story to go. Now I don't own (I think by now you readers know the copyright stuff). Without further crap spouting from me, on with the chapter, enjoy!**

**Grammatical Overhaul Complete. Read to see what has changed, mostly small things.**

Chapter 28: Beginnings of Remembrance

===Saber's POV===

The next morning Spyro and I woke up early and he began to teach me what he knew about harnessing the elements. The first dilemma in this we had to tackle was where we should start since there was so much for me to learn and Spyro to teach. So Spyro voiced the question to break the silence and start.

"Where should we begin?"

I thought for a second. I decided to go with the easy and obvious answer.

"Well why not at the beginning; that tends to be the best place to start; so let us go with the basics."

"Okay, well there are eight elements, four light elements and four dark elements."

I nodded, that was easy enough to understand as I could use five out of those eight. I was able to find out that much on my own; I think a most children could have. Yet how they got separated into the way they did is unknown to me.

"I already figured that one out, though I do not understand why there is a division between the elements. I have felt little difference between the 'light' and 'dark' elements I have wielded. So why are some element classified as light and others as dark?"

Spyro put one of his forepaws to his chin and his face gained the look that said he was deep in thought. He was like this for a little while before he answered my question.

"I really don't know myself. I have always been told which elements are light and which are dark. The light elements are the ones that most dragons normally use. However, now that I think about it, lately the division of the numbers of those who use a dark element is around the same of those who use a light element. Why do you ask?"

Okay so, Spyro doesn't know the reason either… this is going in a direction I'm not very fond of. I took a moment to think of how to answer him in a way the he would understand what I'm asking. I didn't want to make it sound like there have been persecutions between the users of light and dark elements, though it was obvious there had been. I could see the signs that there had been and some really bad results from the said persecutions. However, I still wanted to confirm the facts. I wanted to know I was seeing things right and if not get the facts corrected.

"So just because most dragons use the four light elements, the other four are immediately labeled the dark elements?"

Spyro displayed an expression of surprise at my question.

"I... have never thought about it like that. It has always been this way as far as I know."

When Spyro had said that, it was like they was a mental click in my mind. Ah! That second part that Spyro had said explained a great deal as to why dragon kind did things the way they did. I see the way and flow of draconic… I suppose it could be called society, is what I was suspecting. This explained why I disagreed with their way of doing things most of the time as well. The system that the dragons use, the guardians as leaders, was a type of control due to the mindset that had been put in place. Even the way Spyro had said it, 'It has always been this way' was a testament to the point I refer to. The point could be completely summed up in one word I detested with a passion; 'Tradition'!

"Okay… I think I understand at least a bit better why things are they are now and how they got to this state, so let's get back to the original question then. As I have learned, by definition… of humans as far as it is; when it comes to the matter of light and darkness, they are opposites by nature."

Spyro had a look of slight confusion at my first sentence, but nodded in reply to my question.

"Yes that is correct. Nevertheless, the dark elements were once known as the forbidden elements if I remember right. That is why we avoid the dark elements as we do."

That isn't what I had expected to get for an answer, but it will due for the moment. I shook my head in exasperation; it wasn't Spyro's fault in the slightest. The responsibility of fault falls upon the system that is place. He didn't understand what I had meant by my question. Plus what he had just said only further confused me. Spyro had used two different terms that can mean different things in the use of the same meaning. Not that I can say much against the action as humans do that often.

"Hold on! Dark and forbidden mean two different things Spyro, at least in the human ideology. The term 'dark' can mean a less known side of things, but not necessarily a bad thing in meaning. Then with forbidden means something that is denied normally for reasons that tend to be dangerous."

Spyro was silent for a bit before he answered.

"I could not say why the other four elements are seen like that. When I once asked Volteer the question of why they are, he just said that is the way it has been and is."

So, that would mean that the Guardians are bound prisoners of the system this old draconic tradition has created and sustains just as much as everyone else. … Just how far back does this tradition crap go?! However long it does, it is high time that changes! This tradition has brought about and encouraged ignorance in abundance! I won't get into the share of trouble this had blatantly to blame for. If I get any say or influence in how the future of the Dragon Realm, then this draconic tradition of following others blindly and ignorantly it brings; will be thrown out and will never come back!

"Well what I meant Spyro, is when I say they are opposites; I mean that either you have more of one than the other or have the other more than the first. In other words, it is a varying balance between the two always. You in essence cannot have light without having the darkl; it is one of the few absolutes in creation or the world, whatever!"

Spyro cocked his head to the side in confusion. I smiled before I continued.

"Put simply light cannot exist without darkness, just as darkness cannot exist without light. You need both, yet neither are evil, only the wielder can be."

Spyro nodded slightly and continued.

"Well I guess that makes sense… Anyway, when you harness the elements, you need to feel the elements flowing around you and through you."

We spent the couple of hours before breakfast, where Spyro taught me what he knew about the elements and I attempted to understand what he meant. The problem in this was draconic language and understanding doesn't match human views of the idea. One could say they may parallel, but the distance between the two, is very vast, as I was learning thoroughly! Draconic Tradition I believe had a great deal to do with the problem. This tradition has instilled for dragons to simply accept without knowing the reason, means or the facts that gave the need for the tradition. It encourages if not enforces ignorance. It doesn't allow for an individual to think for themselves really if at all; there were the set parameters that prevented any to act outside the system easily. Completely wrong to do if you ask me! Still I would guess that it took centuries if not millennia for it to degrade to the point that the current system dragons use now came into power. Anyways, when we were walking to go get breakfast Spyro was downcast and I was attempting to console him. The first lesson wasn't very fruitful for us.

"Spyro do not get so down in the dumps. It is not your fault that I am having trouble understanding harnessing the elements. It is me getting past my humanistic thinking that is the difficulty. Besides it is only the first day. You need to give yourself some time to slide into this."

"Or maybe I just cannot teach, and what do you mean 'down in the dumps' and 'slide into this'?"

I sighed in exasperation; Spyro had a really good heart. The nicest guy... or dragon I guess in his case you could meet. The problem with him being that way was that he was very naïve or innocent, which was an extreme detriment to him in having confidence in himself.

"You can teach Spyro, do not doubt yourself in that. I have seen amazing potential in you to do anything you set out to do. As for what 'down in the dumps' means, it is another way of saying you are depressed. It is a human inference to the idea of the feeling. … We tend to exaggerate in things when we talk about them. 'To slide into' something, means to give yourself time to actually do a full job then see how things went."

I couldn't tell Spyro the real reason there was such trouble in me learning and Spyro teaching. Yet at least! For I very much doubt he would understand it if I were to tell him. I could see the signs and effects that draconic tradition had left, but Spyro had accepted that as 'the way things are'. The line alone showed such… shackles in my opinion to free thinking and I wouldn't allow those shackles be put on me! It would take time for that to change, though I would find a way, SO HELP ME I WILL!

After breakfast we went our separate ways for the time being. I headed to the village's record building. Since I was still recovering from my injuries, past and near present, I was to take it easy. I have to say being threatened to be bound to a bed in such a way you have no chance to escape can serve as amazing motivation to do as you are told, let me tell you; particularly when an ice dragoness *cough* Salena *cough* is doing the threatening. So, due to that I had come here as much as to kill time at the moment as I did curiosity. With the revelation I had gotten from Spyro unknowingly to him; I was curious how far and how much this draconic tradition had made things the way it were currently. I also hoped I would find out when it started and why, it would help understand the tradition. Knowing such things would make it easier at a future point to get rid of the Tradition! When I came into the building that the village kept the records I found it pretty much empty of anyone. I shrugged; I wasn't going to complain since that meant fewer interruptions for me. I did work well when I was on my own most of the time.

My only fear/dilemma in is this was the chance of me being able to read draconic writing was slim to none, so was very doubtful. Well I might as well see what draconic characters look like, who knows; maybe they will be close enough to something in human linguistics that I could fumble through them. I took up a random scroll that was lying on a table and unrolled it slightly.

There were just scribbles on the surface of the scroll, or at least that is what it looked like to me. Was this really what passed as writing here?! The 'characters' looked like children's scribbles! I set down the scroll and sighed. I suppose this shows that my chances are none, how perfect for me. I shouldn't be surprised, I knew this wouldn't be easy, but this was going to be much harder than I thought. In the next hour I lost count of how many books and scrolls I had gone through and I was getting more than a little frustrated building. I didn't understand a single one I had looked at, all of it looked like gosh darn scribbles! I was starting to think that I was going at a lost cause by this point. I decided I would look at one last book before calling it quits. I picked up another book, noting it was dustier than any that I had picked up previously. I lightly blew the dust off the cover to find it had a rich green color to it. However, it was what was on the center of the cover that caught my attention. It didn't look like scribbles or weird glyphs, which I couldn't help but think, looked painful to write. This book was the first piece of writing in the last hour that I could actually read! The writing on the cover was in bold glyphs and symbols that were oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't say why. It is one of those unusual events that have been happening more frequently lately. Somehow I could just read the characters like my brain had the language… whatever it was already wired in and I never knew it.

I glanced over the title of the book, 'History of the Great War'. The title would suggest it is a historical volume, lucky me the one book I can read is the kind I was looking for! I began to wonder to myself if that was about the dragon Malefor I keep hearing about. I opened the book and found it was written in the same language as was used on the cover. So I sat down on a stool and began to read:

_The existence of the evil ones has always been suspected, yet no evidence was ever found to prove their existence. There was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm. The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material. The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song. The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground. The dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies. All was right in this golden age._

_Alas, it was not to last, for then came whispers of them. Events that none could explain; Fear gripped the hearts of many. We should have seen these signs and prepared for what was to come. However, we did not and relied on our foolish sentiments of belief, which we could stand against them and be triumphant. For we were not prepared when they who in the beginning; the true enemy. The Zeonis as that was their ancient name; had come to finish what they started, the destruction of all life._

This was fascinating information! I mean yes some was about things I had learned to an extent, such as the moles and metal. However, I never knew the cheetahs were good at singing. The information about the apes was somewhat shocking, they knew about agriculture? Or how to do woodwork; never thought they had it in them. I was about to continue reading when I heard a voice.

"Saber."

The voice that had spoken was enough to jerk me out of my thinking and reading of the book. I looked up from the book to see Cynder, Cyra and Seth standing inside the doorway looking at me.

"Huh? What were you saying Cynder?"

She just looked at me as Seth and Cyra came over to where I was.

"We were just wondering where you were? So, what are you reading so intently?"

I looked at Cyra who had asked the question. I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

"Yeah I did not know you could read draconic script."

My eyes moved to look at Seth and cleared my throat.

"Well for your information, I cannot read a single bit of draconic script. It all looks like scribbles to me and so makes no sense at all to my mind!"

"That is unfortunate, there is much knowledge here."

I turn to see Salena coming through the door. Cynder had come to where I was by that time and was glancing at the book I had in my hands.

"What is this... I cannot read any of that!"

I closed the book after marking the page I was reading and closed the book. Then a voice came from the door.

"You are young Cynder and still have much to learn."

Salena is a nice mother type of dragoness I was coming to find out. It is pleasant to be around people or dragons like that; a wonderful change from the norm I get! She started towards us.

"Let us see which book has caught your interest young Saber."

I held up the book and showed it to her. Her face went blank then turned to mild surprise. That confused me, why would she react like that? I started to worry.

"Wait you were reading THAT book!"

I nodded slowly, my worry began to increase, but I kept my cool.

"Yes I went through a good number of the books in the library here and could not read a single one. This book on the other hand it would seem is not written in draconic script, but in a script I can understand. Although I cannot say how I can read it; I just seem to be able to."

Salena simply stared at me in shock. The feeling in the room was getting weirder by the minute.

"You are saying you can actually read ancient script?!"

"Um if that is what this book is written in, then yes I can read it. Why is that bad or something?"

The last thing I needed is to have another reason for others to fear or hate me! I have plenty of those in huge surplus; no need to increase it! My worry was getting close to skyrocketing to levels I try to keep it from reaching as much as possible. Salena shook her head slowly, but still had the look of shock on her face.

"No, it is not bad, it is just no dragon, dragoness or any other creature is able to read or has been able to read ancient script, for countless generations. Many have tried to learn the language, but none have succeeded in the task."

Oh man! There goes my worry skyrocketing through the roof and beyond. Crap, yet ability I have that no one else does, joy! God when will you be satisfied tormenting me, when I am dead?! WELL GET IN FRICKING LINE THEN! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS ME GONE! SO, STOP AND GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! I just keep acquiring more and more reasons for others to be jealous and possibly hate me. Almost every day, my life just keeps finding new ways to royally suck worse than the day before, WHY ME!?

Now I didn't allow any of my internal chaos and turmoil of the conflict, show on the outside. Outwardly I was cool calm and collected with not a care or worry in the world. It is one of the many applications of my amazing mental discipline. I took a deep breath to calm myself and focus. Whatever Deity is willing to listen to me; please, GIVE ME STRENGTH!

"Well yea, go me I suppose! Do you think it would be okay if I borrow this book so I can have something to read?"

Salena nodded. So I tucked the book under my arm and walked pass everyone and left the record building. I needed time alone for a while. Not that I didn't want to be around my new friends or anything. It is just for my sanity and peace of mind it was required. To obtain that the less bodies around me the better! I walked around until I found myself a large tree with shade and sat down under it. I opened the book to the page I had marked before. I picked up where I had left off before I had been found by my friends:

_When the Zeonis came, chaos and destruction spread quickly. There were small groups of resistance against them, but they all failed and fell only to be left in their wake. The Zeonis had come to begin a war of extermination to destroy all living beings and their desire appeared to be unquenchable. So, in light of this, drastic measures were taken. In the moment of desperation, an alliance between all the races was formed. The differences between them were forgotten at this time for the goal of survival for all becoming paramount to all. The moles showed their prowess in metalwork with the weapons they created for fighting the Zeonis. The cheetahs' tactics helped stop the enemy gain any more ground than they had. The apes were able to hold the enemy for longer than any of the other races through their endurance. The dragons and their knowledge in magic bolstered the warriors in strength and speed when they were fighting._

_Dragon kind contributed in another way. The dragons had theorized that the Zeonis somehow represented the energy of 'death'. If that was the case then, the only way to combat that was with 'life' energy. The dragons had found an energy that they believed could be considered 'life' energy, what they called 'Ethereal' energy. A group of dragons found a way to infuse dragons and others with this 'Ethereal' energy and do so quickly. The warrior that had this energy put in them were sent to the battlefield and proved to be very effective in fighting the Zeonis. It looked like at last the war was turning in favor against the Zeonis._

I was about to turn the page of the book and continue, when I felt a wave of exhaustion flow over me. I found it strange, but then it could just be my body trying to recover from the crap I have recently been going through. I scooted my body a little forward to get in a more comfortable position with thinking. I gazed up at the sky to notice it was only a little passed noon. I found this even odder I was tired so early in the day, which was weird even for me. I struggled against the waves of exhaustion, yet found they were too strong. This was magic of some kind, I know it. My thoughts faded and I felt myself drift into sleep.

I found myself once again in the cityscape I had in my visions. I huffed to myself at finding myself here again, but the icy grip of fear became present. I mean the last time I was here was... to say freaky, but even that is a horrendous understatement. I felt a shiver run through me at the memory of the experience. Thankfully I didn't get the same bad feeling like the last time; it was the normal feel, yet slightly different. It was nothing bad, but there was something I hadn't felt before; almost like a presence that wasn't Asreyel.

"Well it has been a little while since I have been here."

I looked around at my surroundings and saw nothing had changed.

"No sign of that Asreyel once again, that is interesting to note! I fully expected him to be waiting to get under my skin again. I may never understand that guy. He has been unusually quiet; I use to not be able to shut him up easily. Now he is nowhere to be found for a second visit, odd. Well since I'm here I might as well have a look around since I have the opportunity."

I began to walk around and explore the city. As I explored I had the growing feeling that someone was watching me. Nevertheless, no matter where I looked I could find no one. Perhaps I am growing paranoid, with all the things happening to me lately I wouldn't be surprised if I had become so! I had walked for a while and still have found signs of no one. After I had walked through one of the tiers of the city I started to hear sounds. I slowed down and looked around to find the source of the sounds I was hearing. It sounded like laughter and that of children laughing. I began to move towards the laughter. I came around a corner and found myself staring at three young dragons. Two were white scaled dragons one probably around the age of three and the other five maybe six. The other dragon of the three was to my surprise a purple dragon that was to my best guess three as well. They had a slightly lighter shade of purple in their scales than Spyro's, but still a gold underbelly. I walked towards them so that I could ask them what was going on. I also started to feel a nagging feeling of familiarity.

"Um excuse me."

I reached for the older white dragon, but as I tried to lightly touch his shoulder my hand went through him. I looked at my hand and then back to the dragon. That was… different!

"What the?"

I looked at my hand, nothing seemed to be off.

"They are not real, just a memory."

I spun around to face the owner of the voice, my jaw just about dropped to the floor. I was looking at the white scaled dragon that had 'saved' me from the dark thing I had met here the last time. Yet there was more to it than that. I swear that I had seen the same eyes and… I felt a sharp pain in my head! The more I tried to remember where I could have seen his eyes the more the pain increased. The sound of his voice I know I have heard somewhere, but I can't place it! The feeling of familiarity had increased immensely. I pointed at him and was beginning to stutter in my speech.

"Y-y-y-you are... your f-f-f-face... who are... ?"

The dragon just smiled at me. Still I noted that even though he smiled at me there was sadness in it. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Who are you? I... I have heard a voice that sounds the same as yours… in some of my dreams. I... do not think I have seen you before… yet there are features of you that I… swear I know. However, I do not remember where or when I have seen them."

His gaze fell to the floor. The expression of sadness increased.

"So you have forgotten... I guess I should have expected you would."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. What does he know about me?

"What are you talking about?"

He seemed not to hear me, as he kept talking to himself.

"It is how it would have worked out this way with that particular kind of magic, which tends to have that effect."

I was starting to get frustrated; not only for my questions being ignored, but what his was saying wasn't making a lick sense! The biggest thing that was frustrating me was that this white dragon was doing one of few my pet peeves that I have an extremely hard time ignoring! He was talking about me like I wasn't there with him!

"What magic?"

I was managing to keep ahold of my raising frustration and rein it in slightly. He turned back to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You said I look familiar?"

I nodded in a reflexive response, momentarily forgetting my frustration. He turned and began pacing and talking to himself again and resumed talking to himself to my growing anger!

"So there is a good chance that the memories are still there, but they are most likely being suppressed somehow."

My frustration came crashing back in stronger force than before at him resuming talking to himself again. For some reason I was starting to feel my frustration surge and climb to new heights than it would be normally when someone ignores me as they speak about me. I was beginning to lose my finite control. My firm hold on the reins of my growing fury broke and my frustration burst out of me before I couldn't stop the yell that came out.

"Would you stop talking to yourself… and listen to me Koren!"

He spun around and stared at me as I was breathing hard from regaining control after my outburst. It was rare for me to lose my control on my feelings, but even I have my limitations and breaking points!

"You remember my name?"

His smile grew as he continued to stare. What does he… it was an accident! I started to wave my hands in motions of denial.

"I don't know where that came from, that was reflex."

The dragon I had called Koren smiled as he replied.

"It would seem though your current mind may not know me or remember me, you still have reminisces of who you once were when we did know one another."

Everything began to fade around me and I started to panic. For the first time since coming to... wherever here is, I was finally getting somewhere in finding answers about myself. I have had questions about myself I have never been able to answer; I have come to the conclusion that I may never know the answer to them. Yet I had finally gotten something to go on to have an opportunity to possibly answer my unanswered questions! I was about to be denied that chance!

"Wait there is still more I want to ask!"

Koren's voice drifted to my ears as everything was returning to blackness.

"You have more answers than you think, just look in your heart. Trust it for it will never fail you."

"NOO!"

I woke with a start and found myself back under the tree I had been under before. I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. I had been so close to maybe finding out why I was here and perhaps more than that! Then it had been taken from me! I had little time to brood however, now I was hearing commotion from multiple directions. I looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is there some kind of party or celebration going on that I haven't heard about?"

Then, there was a scream from the direction of the entrance of the village.

"Unless dragons have something equivalent to Marti Gras, of which I very much doubt from the manner I have seen thus far, then I do believe trouble is calling again!"

I sighed as I got to my feet. I put the book at the base of the tree planning to come back to retrieve it later. I grabbed Yubashiri that I had gotten back this morning.

"Since this is me we're talking about! Of course it isn't a party! I have BAD luck after all so; trouble is like an addiction I can't get rid of!"

It was then the sound of screeches came from behind me. I turn to see a number of apes came from the opposite direction of the entrance. They spotted me and came stampeding towards me. I drew Yubashiri and brought my blade to the ready.

"Once again, duty calls; I am not one to ignore that call. Hey Apes, BRING IT!"

I was setting up to do a horizontal slash when something slammed the back of my head. Pain instantly burst through my head and I couldn't think straight. I thought whatever had impacted on the back of my head may have fractured my skull! I barely heard the clatter of Yubashiri hitting the ground. I sunk to my knees losing my grip of staying awake, but I was beginning to see the black creeping over my vision. I was just able to see the apes converging on me before I fell forward. I never even felt the ground, just became surrounded by darkness.

===Spyro's POV===

(An hour later)

We had pushed the force of apes back for the time being. Their attack had been unexpected, but with the watch that Salena had been sure was put up, we had enough warning we had been able to handle them. I searched around until I found Cynder who had Seth and Cyra with her.

"Where did these apes come from? What did they think they would gain?"

This came from Seth. It was a good question that I was a little worried about.

"Who knows Seth?"

I agreed with Cyra, but there had to be a reason.

"Are you okay Spyro?"

I looked over to Cynder and nodded.

"Yes I am fine...

Then an unusual fact hit me. Saber was not anywhere to be found. In the attacks I have seen him in he was the first to jump into them. So his absence was peculiar.

"Wait where is Saber? He would normally be in the front here to help."

The others looked to me then to each other. Seth was the first to speak.

"Um after finding him in the record building, he left and we do not know where he went."

Cyra nodded with worry plain on her face.

"I am worried. Something does not feel right."

This came from Cynder. My thoughts raced, what could have happened to Saber?

"We need to find him."

We then, all set out to search for Saber. Yet we could find no trace of him anywhere. I was walking near the large tree on the west side of the village when I noticed something silver. I went over to the object and froze, it was the sword Saber carried with him almost all the time! I looked around franticly in hopes of seeing Saber, but he was nowhere to be found. I sniffed the air and reeled back, the scent of apes was strong in the air along with the scent of blood. However, there was another scent there I remembered. It was the one that was around that strange ape that had attacked Cynder and me. I then realized what had happened; Saber had been captured by the apes.

To be continued

**A/n**

**A Clift hanger for all of you readers to enjoy. BWA HA HA HA! I AM FINALLY BACK AND I SHALL WRITE AGAIN! Sorry I wanted to let that out, now I feel so much better. I am in the writing process of the next chapter so it is in the works. Until next time (hopefully soon) peace out all! Please review!**


	29. 29 My Time in a New Hell

**A/n**

**I'M BACK HA HA HA HA. I would like to say that I'm sorry for the time that you have had to wait for this chapter, yet due to the length it is understandable. This is the longest chapter I have ever written (12000+ words). First to the readers, if YOU HAVE a problem with torture, beatings or anything of the dark type like, Then I recommend you skip this chapter as it has those in it. This is a darker chapter than the ones previous, I say it now. In any even I will recap what happens in this chapter in the next chapter. To everyone else please enjoy the chapter and take the time to review.**

Chapter 29: My Time in a New Hell

===Saber's POV===

I woke up slowly. The first thing I noticed was I could not move my arms and legs. As my mind became clearer I recalled having experienced this same feeling before, oh dear this feels oddly and rather familiar like my encounter with them before arriving at Warfang … I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the ground moving past me. I twisted from side to side only to find I was bound to a wood pole. It was then the scent hit me and it took a great deal of effort not to hurl. The scent was that of apes, no doubt about that. Do these apes ever bathe … I would guess not?! I was trying not to choke on the smell they put off for it was horrendous. It was while I was in my thoughts that I felt a bump on the pole and I heard a voice.

"It would appear that you are awake then."

I twisted as best I could to get the view of the owner of the voice, it was vaguely familiar.

"Turn the pole."

The pole I was bound to, began to spin and now I was looking at the sky. I brought my chin to my collar bone and saw that the owner of the voice was a monkey, one I had met. I sighed in frustration as much of acceptance and let out a whisper.

"Exis."

This was a very unexpected turn of events I didn't see coming. The phrase that comes to mind in this current situation I find myself in would be, I am 'going to hell in a hand basket', whoopty freaking doo for me. Exis simply stared at me with a neutral facial expression. I was beginning to dislike the silence that was present.

"So, I have to admit, I am impressed of you managed to catch me, slightly."

Exis continued to gaze at me, but I saw the smallest movement of her eyebrows rising. What I had said had peeked her interest, if only slightly but none the less, I may be able to work with this.

"How so?"

I definitely could work with this, I thought about my current standing. I had her talking and if I played my cards right I could get some possibly valuable information. Okay play it cool and deliver the flattery in abundance. You got this, go me.

"Well, you actually captured me. First, Mara has been trying to catch me for a few weeks now and she has had no success in that. Then, Shiek tried a few days ago and failed. Out of the three of you, I was expecting that Shiek would be the first to catch me given enough time, as he is the most tactically minded of you three. I guess that this proves 'you can't judge a book by its cover' as the phrase goes. You striking me from behind was rather effective, since I could not see it coming."

I had expected her to smirk or something of the like to preen her pride; yet she did nothing of the sort. Exis's face was expressionless, yet she still put out an aura of coldness and death. She was an 'S' case type of assassin and she didn't need to prove it, she showed it much better.

"Yes I know about your victory over Shiek. It is quite surprising to find out, as he does not admit his failures to others if he does not have too. You keep proving yourself more similar to us with each skirmish. It is very fascinating."

She was presenting an interesting quality I had not seen previously. She was showing herself to be a type of observationist or someone that takes the time to study and observe an opponent, much like myself. I had not expected this as we had only met once and that one time I had been around her, was our first encounter.

The initial impression of her was that Exis is cold and emotionless overall. She was an expert with using a staff and so the staff was her weapon of choice. Having battled her, where she had literally broken up the ground within a six foot diameter by just thrusting an end of her staff into the ground had proven that to me. I would rather not find out what that kind of force would do to my body or anything else for that matter. However, the feature that stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes crimson as blood, when I looked into them I saw emptiness. If the phrase 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was true, then Exis soul was dark as a killer, no question. In short Exis had the eyes that were the same as a serial killer and one that has and most likely still is the active serial killer type at that. It is for that reason, why knowing that she was part of an assassination group is not hard to believe at all, in fact it was to be expected.

Now seeing that she was also an observationist; I was taking stock of recent events. I had the feeling for the last few days, that someone had been watching me. I could now see it had been Exis; she had been watching me and studying me for the last few days. I would hazard a guess she had started sometime before I had fought Shiek. If that were the case, then I had to admit that she had even been able to completely elude my senses, which was rather troubling to me as Mara and Shiek had not completely been able to elude my notice where she had. That presented a clear fact I didn't like, that is when it came to stealth and concealment; she was good! I had completely underestimated her and I was paying for it right now. I sighed at my new understanding I had now acquired.

"It would seem I have underestimated you Exis; I admit it shamefully; I have made that mistake. I will not do so in the future, rest assured Exis."

She cocked her head to the side slightly, kind of like she was curious about my statement.

"Oh, is that some kind of threat?"

I met her gaze and gave her a cold glare of my own.

"No, it is a promise!"

She harrumphed at my declaration, and then she gave a short but sharp tap with one of her feet before leaping off the log. The next thing I know the world began to spin and after a couple of seconds I was back to the view of the ground in front of me. The log had been spun a hundred eighty degrees again. Exis could have just said that our conversation was done instead of spinning the log around. I sighed; well this is one hell of a crap shoot I now find myself in this time.

===Hours later===

I was starting to feel pain in my wrists and lower legs. The rubbing the ropes or whatever had been used to bind me to this log had rubbed badly. The rest of my body was not much better as I had been feeling the cramps coming on from being kept in the same position for a while. I then heard a shout from Exis and the apes carrying the log I was bound to came to a stop. There came another barked order, but not from Exis and not a familiar voice. I heard a blade being drawn in my near vicinity. That sound didn't comfort me in the slightest. I had a couple of seconds to wonder what the apes would use that blade for before I heard a whoosh of the blade cutting through the air. I found out what the blade was for as I fell to the ground in a heap after my bindings were cut by the said blade. I had little strength to work with due to my rough handling by the apes so I couldn't get to my feet. Two pairs of hands grabbed me roughly under my arms and lifted me off the ground and I got a full view to my new surroundings.

I was in a valley that had little greenery in it at all. The sheer number of apes that were here in this valley was huge, thousands perhaps, which worried me. At the far end of the valley there was some kind of city that seemed to be built in the remnants of ancient ruins. By the sight of the great number of apes that were here and the way they seemed to be set up outside the city in an army like camp. They were preparing for something big. I wouldn't consider myself a genius, but it doesn't take a genius to see the apes were preparing for a war and I had a good idea of who their opponents were going to be. I was starting to realize the importance of a recent event I had missed. The ambush, in which Spyro and Cynder had been attacked, now made much more sense. They had been disabled so that they would most likely not be around Warfang for a while. If they were there, the both would not be able to help as much as if they weren't injured. As for me I would guess I would be called the wild card in this as the apes didn't know very much about me and I had proven that I could take them with relative ease. One thing about the current situation was clear; I was in trouble and I was not going to be alone in this for very long; if that army of apes was anything to go by that is.

"Well this sight of so many ugly mugs is one I could have done without."

I felt a fist hit me in my gut and knock the wind out of me and got me wheezing. I gasped for breath feeling new waves of pain surging through me. I saw another ape about to swing his fist to hit me, but before he did another command was barked from somewhere outside of my field of vision. The ape that was about to punch me stopped, disappointment still set in its face, then the two apes who were carrying me continued forward into the valley with the rest of the group of apes following behind them.

I had to assume that I was being taken to the one in charge, most likely the 'Ape King' I have heard a little about. In fact I knew just bits and pieces about this figure, the 'Ape King'. Most things that I had on this guy been rumors and what I knew about the previous leader of the apes; the ape king Gaul. This figure that had taken over the position that Gaul's death had vacated, was quite mysterious. They apparently controlled the apes by fear and something like some kind of brainwashing. Yet that was hard to believe since to brainwash someone, they have to have a brain first and I see that as a questionable thing with the apes. Well I guess I will be meeting this king soon enough and I will see what this leader is like.

After a sizable distance we were approaching a structure that was noticeably bigger than the city in front of it. I was carried into the interior of the palace like structure. I felt some feeling coming back to my body as I was recovering, but still nowhere near enough to take on this group and those who are in close proximity to me. I will have to see how this plays on for now, since I have no prayer at fighting my way out as I was. We entered a large room and I was unceremoniously thrown forward onto the floor. I decided to play the weak prisoner for the moment and so I fell forward and crumpled to the floor. I was down face first, but I was still able to use my peripheral vision to see some of what was going on. I still felt pain all over my body, but it was not as bad as I was portraying. Exis strode forward and bowed to the throne that I assumed was in front of me, but I was currently faced down into the marble like floor.

"My liege, I have brought the odd one as you ordered."

There was silence as the reply to Exis; I assumed that the silence reply was used by the ape king to signal a dismissal to the apes and Exis. There was shuffling as the rest of the apes including Exis left the room. This left me and the ape king alone and I did not like that idea right now.

"... You can drop the act."

I felt shock at that voice. First they knew I was making it appear I was hurt more than I really was. I lifted my head to look at the 'Ape King' and confirmed the second reason.

"You're ... a female?!"

The leader of the apes, the one that was making the apes more successful as of late was a female! I gave her a once over, by her figure she wasn't an ape, but more of a monkey like the silent killers. However she was taller than Mara or Exis, yet I was taller than her. As I quickly calculated her height it figured her to stand at almost four feet tall; that was close to double the height of the monkeys she seemed to be like. Her fur was the color of sand and was obviously taken better care of with work than the other apes take the time to. She had a long tail much like Shiek; I had learned to watch that limb they have that we humans no longer do. Her face was ... almost human, it was not like a monkey's where the lower half of the face juts out noticeably because of their jaw supposedly, her jaw did only slightly. She also had thin arrow markings on the center of her forehead and also on her cheeks. Maybe they were some sort of tribal markings. I have learned not to ask the question 'why' when it comes to the apes; it is best and easier not to ask. I stopped at her eyes that were a bright shade of magenta. Overall she is not bad looking now that I ... WHAT AM I THINKING! This is ... this feels so ... wrong and degrading on so many different levels! I was thinking that a monkey was good looking; that was an insult to my male pride at the very least, even if it was only for a second. Curse you evolution; why do you have to be so dang good at changing things. I mean granted, I as a human being am farther along the evolutionary path than she is physically, but she is much like what science would guess early humans were ... never mind. I have much higher standards than that, I have qualities I want in a girl before I even consider her like 'that'. Her looks were only part of the problem; her voice had a quality in it. Maybe in the tone, that starts to make sense in a way I didn't like at all. I thought back to one of my original suspicions of how the leader figure was controlling the masses. Her voice was having an effect on me and I thought if I could be affected then the apes most certainly could be. This one fact would complicate things in ways even I couldn't predict.

"Indeed I am and I must say I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time, human as I believe you call yourself. It is clear we share a common ancestry at some time in the past, as we look similar to a degree."

I kept my mouth shut tightly; I didn't trust what would come out of it right now. I forced myself to focus and ignore her tone of voice, for it was not right. She was trying to trick me for some reason. If there is one thing I hate more than most, it is being manipulated by someone else. She had gotten up from the chair or throne and had started to walk towards me.

"Not feeling talkative are you? That is a pity; there are several matters I would like to discuss with someone like you."

She stopped above me and looked down at me and smiled slightly. I felt my left eye beginning to twitch and that happened when I felt something was off. The smile may have seemed to a degree friendly, but I knew it was not in the slightest. She was deceptive yet she could pull off the nice appearance believably well. She was honey tongued, but I would say she had subtle venom. At least that is what I would guess by how she controls the apes so effortlessly. She snapped her fingers and a few apes entered the room.

"Well since you do not want to talk, there is no reason for you to be here. But worry not; accommodations have been made for you. I hope you will find them hospitable."

The apes pick me up and take me out of the room and then out of the palace of the apes as I was coming to call it. I was taken a short distance that was still in the city part of the valley, to a small one room building. The second we had entered, I only saw black before the apes threw me further in and I crashed and rolled before I came to a stop at the opposite wall of the door. I heard a heavy door close and then the sound of a bar of some sort being slid into place to lock the door. I now was locked in a pitch black cell. I waved my right hand in front of my face, yet I couldn't see my hand waving in front of me, I sighed. If that wasn't bad enough this cell was in the middle of a city of apes. To make my chances even worse in this the fact the said city was surrounded by a huge army of apes as well didn't help me.

I could not get to my feet, so I crawled around the room. I started to feel around my cell for anything I could work with. I really don't know how long I did this since in this cell it is always dark, so I can't calculate the passage of time. After a while I felt an object and picked it up. I felt it and I determined that it was most likely wood. Well if it was I could get a look around my cell. I used the fire element and light the object. The room was filled with light the instant I lit the object that I found was indeed wood. I looked around the room and started to think that the light didn't change the bland look that darkness had given before. The room was a rough cube shape that was fifteen feet in length and width. The walls were made of rough stone. I looked up and found this structure had a peaked roof due to the fact that the middle of the ceiling was higher than the ceiling at the walls. The center of the ceiling was twelve feet high and was ten feet at the edges at the walls. There would support beams three in total that were perpendicular to the door. The beams were set so that there was a distance of four feet between the beams and one to two feet between the two outside beams from the walls. The floor was nothing more than dirt ground. I sighed after taking in my surroundings.

"Here I was expecting five star accommodations."

I said this to myself sarcastically.

"... To whom do I complain about this crap they call service?"

I crawled over to the wall opposite of the door and sat with my back to it. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

"What a day, I started with lessons from Spyro and now I end out in a dark cell. ... Am I in hell?"

I heard a dark voice I was not fond of answer in my mind.

"... Not yet ..."

I rolled my eyes at that reply. I really didn't need that sociopath's two cents, especially at this time.

"Shut up you, I don't need your crap right now."

There was silence inside this cell and out as well. I decided to give myself a checking over after the events of the day. After I had checked my body over I knew this was going to be hell. The skin on my wrist and ankles had been pretty much rubbed off and was raw and had bled, but now was caked with blood. The blow I had gotten to the back of my head still hurt, though thankfully had not fractured my skull. I was also still recovering from my previous injuries and what had happened to me today, had not helped me at all. I put out the makeshift torch; I fell asleep shortly after checking myself over and woke up to the same darkness I had gone to sleep to. I stretched my limbs and body experimentally, nothing felt broken or out of place. I got to my feet and stood, but due to harsh pain that shot through my lower legs, sat back down. Well so starts my plan to escape this hell. I knew I had to get away, but I fear should I rush my escape I would not get another chance for a long while. I needed to be careful and patient in this. I hated to wait, but biding my time will pay off with my escape. I would use the time I was locked in here to my advantage. If there is one thing I knew in a situation like this; it wasn't to give your prisoner long periods of time to themselves, it never ends well. I was going to prove that point and make the apes and monkeys regret giving me time to myself. I stood back up and blocked out the pain and started to practice martial arts, taking it easy so that I didn't further hurt myself.

After a long period of time I heard multiple apes approaching my cell. I quickly put out the fire I had built and then lay against the wall. I didn't want to give them any reason to suspect me of anything. I see no need to let them know I was planning something until I go through with it. I heard the bar I would guess from its place and the door opened. I shielded my eyes as the light of the outside was much brighter than the fire I had used for light. My eyes had adapted to the dimmer light rather than the sunlight in a very short period. A few ape stood in the doorway now and so I set my face into an expression of passive resistance. One of the apes came forward a few steps and look down at me.

"You lucky, Leader want you alive. We here, bring food."

They put down a roughly made tray that was more like a wooden box. This said 'tray box' had what looked like food on it. I stayed exactly where I was and didn't move. Why react to the apes when it would only give them an excuse to stay longer. I really wanted them to leave me alone. The apes' company was really grating in so many different ways. The apes huffed and laughed as they shut the door and locked it once again. I moved forward and relit the fire and took a look at what had been brought. On the tray or in the box was ... well I really have little idea what was in this box. When it came to dragons, thus far the food they and myself ate, was somewhat recognizable, non-dangerous looking and more than edible. If you compare that idea to this stuff in the box that looks ... like garbage honestly, I was beginning to wonder if this was an attempt to torture me. There was a makeshift bowl of some type of gruel that smelled rather questionable to me. There were pieces of meat that looked like it was taken from a dumpster back home or possibly even worse. No vegetables or fruits anywhere in the box as I looked around in it. The liquid that was in a cup ... at least I think the wood cylinder was a cup; the color worried me. I sniffed the cup cautiously and jerked back with the first whiff. The contents of the cup smelled foul and it just reeked. There was no way I could mistake that particular smell as I had been forced to smell it for years without relief. The apes had given me alcoholic liquid of some kind. I could not bring myself to drink that stuff, even the smell of alcohol is revolting to me. I don't want to taste it at any time in my life. My uncle had been unknowingly teaching me the evils of alcohol for the last eight years at least, most likely more. I sighed at seeing this garbage that the apes call food. This is a new low for me in my life and that was saying something for me.

I was mulling over this crap I was being served, then felt something cold hit my forehead. I look up and then notice the sound of rain. ... God, my faith in you is now restored ... at least slightly! You keep this up and we'll talk further, anyways thank you for this gift, it is appreciated. I took the cup and threw of the liquid that it started with, used the wind element to clean the alcohol out and put under the center of the cell. Next I focused the wind element into a small ball shape much like a bullet you would use in a musket type gun. I formed my right hand into a gun and pointed up. I 'shot' the wind bullet and got a small hole right above the cup. Now I looked in satisfaction at the small, but steady stream of water coming down through the roof. That stream was now trickling into the cup. My throat was dry and parched by this time and it felt worse as I watched the cup filling slowly. However, when it had filled completely, I took the cup and gulped down the water. The cool water felt wonderful, the best feeling I had since I been brought here to this hell. I put the cup back to let it fill again, I took everything in the box out then took the box and replaced the cup that had become full in the length of time I took to unload the box. The box was now to collect water I can drink at any time I would need. I next went back to the rest of the food and took a closer look at the meat. It looked kind of like overly burnt chicken, but it had come from a bigger animal than a chicken. The smell worried me slightly as it was much like charcoal. I took a bite and gagged for a second, I forced down my gag reflex, before I forcefully swallowed. The meat didn't just look like garbage, but it tasted like it too! No … scratch that this 'meat' tastes worse than garbage, if that was even possible and the food had proven that so far. How do the apes stomach this crap? Hell how do they get past their gag reflex … that's if they have one at all to begin with. However, in my present situation I really can't afford to be picky, not if I want to get through this. It is still technically food I guess, so better force it down. I turned to the gruel, hoping that at least, it would not taste as bad as the meat or worse. I took a sip of the gruel and it tasted pretty much like dirty dishwater. Yes, I have tasted dishwater, thanks to my uncle. That poor excuse for a guardian forced me to as a punishment once. Due to that action of the douche bag I have never forgotten the taste of dishwater because of that experience.

After I gotten past my gag reflex and had forced down 'the meal'; I laid back and clutched my stomach in pain. My said stomach at this time was making its protest known at the quality of food I had just eaten and its displeasure of it. Its protests were something I was unable to ignore as the pain of its complaint was not just limited to my stomach, but was spreading to my whole gut.

"Worst ... meal ... (urp) I ... have ever ... (BURP) ... had!"

Now I have absolutely nothing against burps in the slightest, this is me as the Master of Burps speaking. However these burps were horrible and just not good at all. They were not meant for fun or jest, but for my digestive system announcing its revulsion at me. The burps tasted worse than the garbage I had forced down and that was really bad. I was trying not to throw up the garbage I had gotten down. I needed some type of nourishment to function. The garbage may not be the ideal means of nourishment, but it was still undeniably nourishment. I told myself this reason and started to repeat it as a mantra to myself. Through this, I managed with this to keep the food down, though with a great difficulty.

===Some time later===

I opened my eyes once again to the darkness I had acclimated to. The one current difference now however, was my digestive system had finally stopped complaining by now. My stomach had finally processed the crap I forced down and gotten the job done. It had been horrible; I had felt the crap I had consumed go the whole way through my digestive system. I focused and brought my mind to bear to the current situation at hand. I lit the piece of wood again and began to think about the things I needed to do to make an escape feasible. First I needed to make this cell at least a livable space. This place was not really what I would classify as a livable space, and I needed to do this as soon as possible. Next I needed more supplies to work with, for my plan I was developing. I would most likely would have to steal ... I mean borrow with no intention of giving back for a while, if at all. The final step to my plan I would need to do was a bit of a problem. The problem of my plan was I had little knowledge of the layout of this place. That fact would need to change immensely if I was to escape from here. As I thought about the things that would need to be done, I began to come of a rough plan to accomplish my goal of escape. The livable conditions should be easy enough to change for the better, it would just be somewhat time consuming. The borrowing would need some work, but I would need to wait to start that task. I would need to be outside to make attempts at an acquisition of objects or that is what I am calling the activity. It makes me feel much less guilty, since I am the 'good guy' type of guy and stealing just does not feel right. That of course doesn't mean that I won't do it if I have too, he he he. I would most likely have to do the acquiring on the trips back to my cell from wherever I would be taken to. Learning the lay of this place would be the hardest of the three points. Well I have my work cut out for me, then time to get to work.

I got up slowly and then decided to get to work. I thought that making a latrine was the first order of business for improving the living conditions. After all cleanliness is necessity for life to be livable. Out of my entire arsenal of elements I have, which one would do the best and most efficient job? The ice element I think would be the best for that out all of the elements I could use. I would have loved to have use of the earth element for this, as it would be perfect for the task. However, as I have no access to it at the moment, that is not an option. So, ice would have to do in its place. It took me four tries to form an icicle, but I managed it. I then, started jabbing at one of the corners on the wall that had the door so that I could make a hole for a toilet. Sure the toilet will not be fancy, but it will be functional and that is what's important. I say a toilet is better than no toilet, even if a simple one that is just a hole. After what I guessed to be an hour, whether it had been an hour or not, I couldn't tell. When you are in a place where the light quality doesn't change the concept of the passage of time doesn't get noticed. I finally finished my toilet hole, as I had broken out to beyond the cell with the small tunnel I had carved. I smelled the fresher air from the outside. I still couldn't see anything as the tunnel pointed down into a dark chasm. Now that I had 'facilities' to work with I was one step closer. My plan would work, one step at a time, baby steps that is the key to this. It was then I heard the sounds of a group approaching and I quickly put out the fire and took up my position of sitting with my back against the wall facing the door. The bar or whatever they use to lock the door scraped as it was removed and the door opened. It was night as the light was dimmer than earlier, but I had only a few seconds to take that in before some of the apes moved in and grabbed me roughly and carried me out of the cell.

The apes then proceeded to haul me through the city into their army camp. For me to say I was beginning to worry is an understatement. The second the apes that were hauling me entered the army camp, many apes started to screech and scream at the sight of me. The screeches and screams weren't of fear like apes had done around me before, but it was of anger and hatred. I would guess this was the equivalent of jeering for apes. All I could say was I didn't like it at all. As I was hauled pass many apes I would hear them threaten me with such things as that they would kill me or drink my blood. Now my worries heighten at hearing some of this, not the threats themselves, as I could defend myself. I was expecting that kind of thing from the apes. After all the things I have done, I would be surprise if the apes didn't hate me. My biggest worry was the odds I was now facing. I was now in a camp that housed most likely over a thousand apes and all of them wanted a go at me. I may be good at fighting, but even I would be suicidal to go into a fight with those odds and expect to win. Knowing the apes, even as little as I do, I have a feeling that they will not fight fair or honorably. I had a hunch that I, in the very near future, was going to be thrown into that type of fight; my hunches are very rarely wrong.

When the apes carrying me had reached an open area in the camp they stopped and threw me forward to the ground. I got up slowly looking around at my current surroundings. Apes had formed a large circle around me, probably a hundred feet in diameter. There were many of the apes still jeering at me; some even more so than before. I settled into a defensive stance; my mind coming into focus on the imminent fight. Then there was a bark, some kind of order I would guess and the apes quieted down.

"Kee kee kee, you look like you are ready for the fight of your life."

I know that voice, I turned only to see Mara. Of all times I have to see her again, does it have to be now?

"Well I have to say Mara; it is evermore displeasure to see you, and now what is this all about?"

"Kee kee kee, you are the evening entertainment."

That was definitely NOT what I was hoping or wanting to hear. I know I am normally one on giving others a chance, so that I will not hate them. However Mara, I will say this, you officially are on my hate list. This is turning out to be one hell of an experience for me. Why do my hunches have to be so dang accurate?

"Kee, now remember our leader wants him alive that is all, kee kee kee."

Oh crap crap craparoo, alive she says that makes things even 'better' for everyone other than me. That's extremely vague on what apes don't get to do to me very soon. If anything all that says is that the apes can beat me to their hearts' content as long as I survive, regardless of condition. This is going to suck badly for me, isn't it? God I thought we were beginning to have a deal going, an understanding if you will; when exactly did that do a one eighty? I mentally sighed. It would seem I am as usual; left to fend for myself with my own devices. Well I see no need to hold back on them then.

The sound of some kind of bell rang out. This must have been the signal for the fight to begin, for five apes rushed forward at me. The first ape to reach me I shoved my right elbow hard into his chest. He gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. The second I thrust my left hand, palm up at his face; an audible crack told me I had broken his nose and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Ape number three I gave an upward axe kick, which connected to his jaw and sent him flying. Number four; I used a round house kick to force him back into the crowd of apes. The final of the five, I side stepped and hit him with a hard chop to his neck and he dropped to the ground like the other apes that had attacked me first.

The apes seemed to become enraged at this, so much so that it was driving them into a frenzy. What I would not give for a weapon right now. If I had a weapon I would still probably lose the fight, but I would whoop a lot more apes before that event occurred. My disabling the five apes seemed to act as a trigger. Now a great number of apes like a flood surged forward. I didn't bother to count them as they just kept coming. I was well aware I was doomed to lose this fight before it started. However, even though I knew this fact, that's not to say, I was going to go down without fighting, taking as many apes down as I could. I was doing okay, but then the flow of the fight changed. I knew I was done, when I felt a club smash into my upper left leg. I hear an audible crack and felt extreme magnitudes of pain shoot through my left leg and I had difficulty standing. I had most likely just gotten my leg broken with at least a fractured bone, possibly a compound fracture, which would be far worse. This development complicates things quite a bit. I sunk to the ground, my left leg unable to support my weight. The apes were quick to take advantage of this and set about to beating me all over my body.

===after the fight===

The fight, if you could call it that had finally ended. I would have called it more of myself getting the crap beaten out of me by a very large number of apes, but that's just me, the victim. I had managed to stay awake through it all, though it was a challenge. That was before the apes were told to stop beating me up that is. There was not a part of my body that wasn't cut or bruised and that didn't hurt, that I could tell. I don't think I have ever gotten this bad of a beating in my life, not even my uncle had beaten me this bad. My uncle had gotten closer than anyone else to this kind of beating, but still.

As the two apes were carrying me back to my cell I found myself with a golden opportunity. There was loose stuff and crap of all different kinds within my reach. They were just calling to me, begging to be taken, or that's what I say was happening. It was time to work on step two of my escape plan. Anyways, I began to swipe and pick up as much as I could without being noticed by my couriers. I hid the items I picked up anywhere I could, whether that was under my clothes or otherwise. When the apes had brought me to my cell and put me down in it, instead of throwing me in. They left and closed the door and locked it, leaving me alone in my cell. I had to admit I was surprised they didn't notice some of the bulges of the items I had picked up on the way back to my cell. I was once again thankful that the apes were dimmer than dim and because of that were very easy to fool. That worked very well in my favor.

I untucked my shirt and seven different items fell out onto the floor. I used my hands to push the items I had hid in my pants to come out and five more items fell to the floor. I looked over the items I had acquired and had to admit for just picking up random items in my reach, this was not a bad first haul. First and important at this time was two straight boards along with some kind of leather like rope. I immediately set about to doing the best to fix my left leg. I let out a hiss as I moved the bone in my left leg back into its proper place. I needed to have my broken bone heal correctly if I want a chance to a successful escape. I then, pulled up my pant leg up and put the two boards on either side of me upper left leg and used the rope to make a splint to hold my broken bone in place as it mended. I pulled my pant leg down so that the makeshift splint would be less noticed if it was at all. I then returned back to the pile of items to see what else I had gotten. I saw I had gotten; a small roll of some type of cloth material, three fairly good size pieces of wood, which was good as my original piece of wood was almost gone. Back to the pile; something that looked like a ladle, a length of something that looked like wire or cable, how the apes have something like that is beyond my understanding. There was also some kind of herbs, I would need some time to figure out what type of herbs, but that could possibly be helpful. I saw a roll of material that when I gave it a shake unrolled into a kind of bedroll, now that I will like to use; granted it may be thin, but it is better than nothing. The last item I had acquired was some paper, or at least that is what I thought until I unfolded it completely. It was a kind of map on the respect that it gave a rough layout of the valley, this item was the best find I had at the moment for it would help in my escape plan. After all, as I have learned in my life, 'it is not what job an object is made for, but what function you can find for the object'. Ah improvisation is an amazing thing!

I crawled around hiding the items in the places I had been making for this purpose. The reason being, that if apes came in unexpectedly they would not find them. I then, took the 'bedroll' and lay down and quickly fell asleep with a smile set on my face. I was making progress on getting out of here.

===some time later===

I woke up to the darkness again or the place known as my cell. I stretched and to my surprise found I didn't hurt anywhere near what I had expected to. I lit wood with the fire element to have light and looked myself over. I was shocked, baffled and puzzled all at the same time. I should have been black, blue, purple or some different coloration from all the bruising I had to have developed from my beating last night from the apes. Yet there was nothing at all off color. I untied the rope that held the splint in place and felt my leg. This was simply not possible, my leg was broken last I checked and now it is well along the path of mending?! Okay I may not be an expert in the capabilities of the human body's healing factor, but I know enough that bones take more than hours for the mending process to make noticeable progress. Yet my left leg was to my best estimation, more than half way along in mending. I am not complaining or anything, this is just weird and illogical. At least this is not a stroke of my bad luck; I don't know how much more of that I can handle before it kills me.

_"It is not really strange that you have healed, it is part of what you are Saber."_

I looked around, but there was no one there. That was … weird. I have had the problem of voices of sorts in my mind, but this is different than that.

"... I could swear that someone was just speaking to me, but there is no one here but me. ... Maybe this is the first sign of me losing my mind, however I don't think I am insane, at least not yet anyways. If you don't think you're insane it is very likely you're not. Then again now that I think about it that voice sounded kind of like ... oh what was his name ... Koren if I recall correctly."

_"Yes that is my name."_

I flinched and looked around again. It was the same voice as the one that had just spoken.

"Okay once can be written off as a coincidence, twice is something else. Okay ... uh ... Koren, very funny, but where are you?"

There was silence for a full minute, I know since I counted sixty seconds before I got an answer.

_"Um ... I really don't know how to answer you in a way you would understand or believe me."_

I sighed at that answer.

"Try me."

There was another period of silence longer than the one before.

_"Well ... I guess you can say I am in your mind, but ... that is not completely true, yet it is not completely wrong either."_

I tried to process what Koren had just told me. It didn't make any really sense; 'he was in my mind yet not in my mind' is a contradiction in itself as a statement. In other words it made completely no sense whatsoever.

"Uh ... Koren what you say doesn't make sense."

_"I know, but that is the best way I can think to explain it. I really don't understand how this works, I just know it does."_

I mulled over what he said and put it aside for the moment.

"You said that me healing far faster than I normally would is a part of what I am?"

_"Yes that is the idea."_

I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Care to elaborate that said idea?"

_"No idea why, it just is."_

I sighed again. Well Koren it would appear would be little help of how it was possible that I could heal from most minor and non-major injuries. Well at least this surprise was a helpful one for me.

My situation, though it may be grim for several different reasons, was beginning to look up to an extent and I'll take that. I kind of had felt a dislike to the large amount of time to myself. I surprised myself by this, for I had in the human world preferred for the most part to be left to my own devices and means. Yet here I feel myself missing those who had been around me recently and had become my friends. I have always had a problem making lasting friendships, I stick out in such a way people have a tendency to avoid me.

Hence had someone told me that I would be in this kind of situation weeks ago, I would have thought they were crazy. This kind of adventure is what you would expect in a fairy tale, not reality. Yet it had been almost three weeks, if I was estimating right, since I had come to the dragon realm; a place that itself would be considered fiction. The dragon realm had rules that defied those of earth and logic as I know it; yet made perfect sense here. Then there was the inhabitance of this realm, which were just as fantastic as they are stuff of legend to humans. There was Spyro the 'famous' purple dragon and my first friend here in this realm. The 'go lucky' type and has, unlike me good luck; he was one I got along with easily. Then there was Seth the shadow dragon, loyal to his friends though he tends to need a small push to move forward as he is somewhat shy and cautious. The black dragoness Cynder, even with her dark past that I have heard only pieces of, she has a strong heart; even if we don't always see eye to eye or get along. Then the fun loving ice dragoness Cyra, if there was someone who could brighten a room, it was Cyra. She is always positive and optimistic; how she is, I will never know. I missed all of them, I had been with them for a short period, but I have grown fond of them. I was pained to admit that I was even beginning to miss that annoying dragonfly, Sparx. I sighed to myself at this thought.

"This is definitely a new low for me; for me to miss the company of IC."

===some time later===

I heard a group of apes coming towards my cell. I quickly hid away the map I had been studying for my plan. I had barely gotten to my sitting position with my back to the wall opposite wall of the door, when I heard the scrap of the bar being removed. The door swung open, it was daytime as the bright light came into the dark room. I covered my eyes to shield them from the bright light I have been denied for a while. I heard someone come forward through the door. I still couldn't stop shielding my eyes as my eyes were having trouble adapting to the difference of light I was getting. I heard a huff and instantly knew two things; first the one in front of me was a monkey due to the fact that the huff was closer to my level and apes don't do that. Second, this is a monkey I had not met yet. I didn't like meeting the last three monkeys I had, so I don't think I will like this one either. After a few minutes I was able to put my hand down and look at my visitors. In front of me was a monkey with fur the color of slate stone. Their eyes were a dark magenta and were slanted slightly much like humans that are of Asian descent, unlike Mara, Exis or Shiek who didn't have that feature. Their gaze that they were giving me was a piercing one; I was beginning to be wary of this monkey. They were as I estimated to be about two feet and eight inches in height. The said monkey also noted that they had thicker fur than the other three I had met. I had learned to note as much as I could with these monkey, for no detail is insignificant with them. It can literally be the difference between life and near death experiences.

"My my, you are not what I expected from what I have heard about you."

The voice implied that this monkey was a female; her voice put forth a feeling of calm confidence and also had tones of sultriness. I met her gaze and didn't look away from her.

"Well, you're new and rude to boot too. So who are you and where did you exactly get you information about me?"

The female monkey took a step back and bowed slightly.

"My name is Sheras. Mara and Shiek have talked about you, Mara more than Shiek."

I rolled my eyes at that. Of course her information would be from those two, figures.

"Okay, it is a displeasure to meet you Sheras. When it comes to your sources of information, Mara is completely obsessed over me, so I would say her view is biased. Shiek is … I would say bias since he lost to me recently in a fight, so he is holding a grudge and is embarrassed as well I would imagine."

Sheras giggled mirthlessly at my reply; I didn't know how to take that. This monkey was something else from the other silent killers I have met so far.

"You are quite amusing, that is a nice change around here, if you know what I mean."

I nodded to her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Having the apes around as the company you get to keep would be its own hell in a way. As the apes are as dumb and dim as they are they are not inspiring company at all.

"I have to say to find out you beat Shiek in a fight is impressive, he does not lose to just anyone."

I stared at her sounded like she believes me.

"Wait you believe me?"

"Yes, I do; Mara has talked about you much more than anything else as of late. So I would say she is obsessed with you for some reason. As for Shiek there is little chance anyone would know of him losing, since he will go to great lengths to make sure no one knows of such. However, Shiek has been in a rather brooding mood since he has come back here, the only reason for that is that he lost. It is surprising that you did beat him, few can match Shiek in tactics."

I was somewhat stunned at her view of the facts and that she didn't deny any of it. Was she trying to stroke my pride or something? What is her angle in this? I still didn't trust any of these monkeys period and I would continue with this mindset for the time being.

"What do you want then Sheras?"

She gave me what I would guess is something akin to a malicious smile. You know, that smile is really giving me chills down my spine. I have a feeling I will not like what she is here for. She twisted her head to motion the apes forward and they moved into the cell, they grabbed me on either side and carried me out of the cell. I was hauled back to the palace.

When I was brought to the throne room I was let go and I felt pain go through my left leg. Though my leg was healing, it was not back to one hundred percent yet and so I dropped to the floor.

"My liege, I have brought him to you as you have asked."

I glanced back behind me to see Sheras bowing and leaving the room. I turned to the throne to see the female ape again.

"We meet again."

I shifted myself into a sitting position on the floor. She was smiling at me.

"You know I have been; thrown and tossed into the ground, into a pitch black room. I have been beaten so badly to the point that I could not stand because I get my leg broken; my body hurts everywhere, just for the sake of entertainment for others. All of this due to the hospitality of the apes that follow you and that you lead. Knowing all of that, you really expect me to be friendly and nice to you? Then I say to you ... Think again you freaking whench!"

The female continued to smile at me.

"My, you are much more talkative than the last time. Whench is not my name it is Lucrecia."

I just gave her a cold gaze. I was mad and it was taking effort to keep control of my emotions at this time.

"I say again, if you really expect me to be friendly and nice to you, after the hell I have been going through, you have another thing coming, Whench!"

Apes came back in and grabbed me and picked me up and hauled me out of the room. I found that it was just apes this time with no silent killers. This meant it was time for another acquisition run ... hell I might as well call it what it is, a stealing spree, WHEE! I will put the stuff to better use then the apes anyways, so I feel no guilt whatsoever about robbing them blind. Actually I was having a grand old time doing this to the apes. I stealthily started to take stuff that was within my reach and hid the stuff on my person. All the while the apes were oblivious to my activity.

When we had reached my cell I was thrown in this time rather than being set down like the last time. The jolt of hitting the ground hurt a bit, but I held my piece as the apes closed the door and put the bar back in place, locking the door. I strained my hearing to listen to the apes leaving. When they were out of earshot I let out a sigh. About time they leave me to myself, time I get to work and make those apes regret ever meeting me. I was going to make my notoriously bad luck work for me instead of on me and set it loose on the apes for a change. I chuckled softly at the wonderful thought. I stood shakily and untuck my shirt and the stuff I had stolen fell to the floor. I did the same with my pants with the same results. I looked over my acquisitions that would contribute to my cause of my escape plan. I saw that I had got a cord around an inch thick and about six feet in length, which will be useful. I gotten an amount of cotton fiber with I was grateful for when I had landed. I could make a pillow possible, but we will see. I noticed that I had picked up more cloth along with a small knife and some rough thread like stuff on a short stick. Well with this I may be able to fix my clothes, no promise to the results of my attempts. I also got more wood to work with as well. The last thing I saw I had gotten on today's spree was what looked like a handle or hilt for a tool that had most likely had a tool of some sort that wasn't there now. I took a deep breath and set to work on organizing the stuff I had theft today.

===some time later===

I was satisfied with the work I had been able to do since I had gotten back to my cell. I now had a slightly more comfortable bed to sleep on now. I had made some crude minor repairs to my pants that could be passable for patching the rips and tares. I was working on attaching the cord to the tool handle in hopes of making a whip of sorts when I heard the sound of many foot falls coming towards my cell. I hid the 'whip' I had been working on in a corner and took up my normal sitting position I had adopted to meet apes as of late. The scrapping of the bar signaled that there were here for me. The door burst open and five apes came rushing in. I instantly realized that these apes were not here on orders to take me somewhere. They had looks on their faces that said that they had much more malicious ideas in mind. I fought back, but these apes were stronger than me and they overpowered me and hauled me out and down towards the army camp. I had the chilling feeling that if I were to be present in that camp I would not get out in good health at all. I struggled against my escort, who held me tightly so that I couldn't escape.

When we got down into the army camp, the apes were riled up. I knew this was not being watched by those who wanted me alive. This would be literally end up being a fight for my life and I was already at a disadvantage. I felt one of the apes holding me loosen their hold and I sprang into action. I wrenched my right arm free and punched the ape that held my left arm in the face as hard as I could. He let go of me and howled in pain. I dropped to the ground and I felt my leg was not fully healed, but enough I could use it as I needed at this moment. I did a spinning roundhouse kick and took my escort by surprise and sent them flying into the crowd. I glanced around for something, anything to work with for a weapon in order to increase my chances to survive this fight. I saw a broadsword and grabbed it and swung it around myself to clear the apes that were approaching me. They back up slightly, but they still pressed forward at me.

I was slashing and fighting hard and it looked like I was doing fine against the apes. However, one thing changed that completely and it came unexpectedly to me. I didn't see the ape thrusting the dagger at me until it was too late to avoid. The sound of the dagger piercing me, on my left side right under my ribcage was a quiet thump as the dagger was driven in to the hilt. I knew instantly when the blade had thrust at me that this was going to be bad. The feeling of the blade piercing me slightly below my ribcage on my left was colder as ice. The dagger had gone in to the hilt and that was deep enough for me to seriously worry if I was going to drop right here and now. It was a likely possibility of me dying at some point afterwards when I bled out. The blade was withdrawn from me; I instantly covered the wound with my left hand. I looked down only to see a large amount of blood. I felt myself becoming light headed and I collapsed to the ground.

When I opened my eyes next I found myself being carried back towards my cell. I cleared my pain clouded mind by force, enough so that I could start grabbing random objects that looked useful as I had developed the habit of doing while I had been here. I once again thanked whoever had been the one responsible of making these apes so stupid and ignorant. It was helping me in ways that they could not imagine. They still never could figure out how things were disappearing or to where. Little do they know that I was the one doing that, and they are unknowingly helping me. I smiled at the thought that I have yet to be caught doing this. I was set into my cell, not thrown this time and the door was locked behind them. I let out a sigh; this is just great for me ha ha. I began to inspect myself to find out the extent of my injuries. I found I was wrapped in some kind of bandages to cover my wound so that it wasn't bleeding freely. I crawled over to the pile of wood I had in one of the corners on the same wall that the door was on. I took a piece of wood and put it in the middle of the room and lit it. I decided to undo the wrapping to see just how bad I was right now. I wished I had not after removing the wrapping. The wound was about three inches in length, which was not what made this problem as bad as it was. This stab wound was open and I would guess deep. The apes or the ones who had 'patched' me up had done a decent job temporarily, but not enough for the long term. I needed to close the wound up as soon as possible. My health would depend on me getting this wound closed. I looked over what I had acquired on this trip back to my cell; what looked like thin yarn or some kind of thread, a small knife, and what appeared to be a long thin piece of metal with a small hole at one end. I began to make preparations for something drastic, even by my unusual standards.

After I had gotten things ready, I began to steel myself for what I was about to do. I wouldn't have considered something like this unless there was no other way and even then I would question enacting the idea I had. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. I engulfed my left hand with intense heat and placed it over my open wound. I was in pain and the fact that I was about to put myself in even worse pain didn't sit well with me. However, with the wound I had, I had two options. I could either close the wound by simplistic means and putting myself in far more pain in the process or I could leave it and hope I didn't bleed to death. I, of course went with the first option of the two. I place my left and on the wound and hiss involuntarily at the pain. It felt like my skin under my left hand was cooking, which in a way I guess it was. I was trying to use heat to sear the wound closer to being shut.

When I moved my hand away, I saw the wound had closed more, but not completely. This meant I would need to go with the second part of the idea I had in mind as well. I was by no means an expert when it came to sewing. I looked over to my makeshift needle and thread and sighed. To think my first try at sewing was going to be on myself and with improvised tool and supply. I took up the needle in my right hand and sterilized it with the flame that was giving the room light. I threaded the needle and looked down at the wound once more. The first puncture of the needle felt horrendous, I gritted my teeth and my breath was coming out alternating between ragged and rasping in response. It took a great deal of effort to not let out a scream or howl of pain as I began to stitch myself up. I continued after that sewing myself up from the marks of hatred and the grudge that the apes held against me. When I had finally finished, it felt like it had been a long while, I let out a long breath. I couldn't tell how long it really had taken me to patch and sew myself up, but probably not as long as I would guess. I had ended out with seven rough and makeshift stitches that had closed the wound. I had rewrapped the injury with the bandages to help the stitches stay in place. I had lost an amount of blood during my self-surgery, so I felt very light headed. I just lay on the floor trying to ignore the pain. I drifted in and out of sleep; I really was beginning to be unable to tell the difference between being sleep and being awake.

I was definitely now in hell and lower than rock bottom, if that was possible. If there is something lower than the first circle of hell then I was certainly there. I know I will very likely regret thinking it, but I really can't see how this can get worse than this is currently. Death is not sounding all that bad as it did before I got here, yet that would give the monkeys the satisfaction of beating me and I will NOT give them that pleasure. I needed to escape soon, as I fear this previous fight will not be the only attempt to kill me. I believe my odds of surviving another one were much slimmer than this one was.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**Okay that is all for now. So, a few things; the passage of time in this chapter is ambiguous because when you are in a place that doesn't appear to change it is much harder to tell the passage of time. Next Saber healing factor has some limitations, but I will get into that in the next chapter. Lastly I can assure you things will start looking up soon enough for Saber, so don't worry. Please take the time to review, thank you for reading.**


	30. 30 The Great Escape?

**A/n**

**Okay all, here is the next part of the White Dragon story. I am amazed there are so many reading this story and I am humbled by the reviews and support. The same copyright spiel still applies since I don't own nothing but my characters and my ideas. Enjoy the chapter and please take the time to review.**

**Recap**

**(Dragon Ball Z Narrator's voice)**

**Last time on .. White .. Dragon .. Story!**

**Ahem**

**Our main human hero Saber found himself captured by the apes. He also found out the leader of the apes was a female. He has been going through fights and beatings from the apes; all the while our hero was working on a plan to escape from this. Will our hero make it out? Find out in this chapter!**

**(Sorry I couldn't resist)**

Chapter 30: The Great Escape?

I woke up to the darkness. I felt the pain in my side from the stab wound that I had stitched up and was now healing. I had to get out of this place and soon. The last fight or what it really was, attempt on killing me, had almost done me in. It had been far too close for any modicum of comfort to me. I very much doubt it will be the last attempt to kill me from the apes and I don't know how well it would go for me if I get another bad injury. My guess on my odds will be slim to none; with my luck, closer to none. So, with that thought in mind; I redoubled my efforts on my plan to get out of here.

The apes had left me alone for a longer period than normal after the last incident. I used this time to the best I could think of. In the time I would estimate was around a day to a day and a half, my left leg was good to go and my deep stab wound was on the way to mending. I had now a functional whip I had finished, as well as a makeshift but functional shirt. I had gotten passed my gag reflex to get the food that was brought to me down with less difficulty now. I was focused and driven by my situation to make the best effort to make this escape the most successful it could be. It was on what I guessed to be the second night after the fight I had gotten stabbed that I heard a group of apes coming towards my cell.

This was it. It was now or never for this; it's Show Time!

I took a few steps up the wall and grabbed one of the rafters and pulled myself up into the small space between the rafters and the roof. I quieted my breathing so they would not have any chance to find me until I wanted them to and waited. I heard the bar scrape as it was removed and the door swung open. Three apes came in and looked around for me. I heard the breathing of the two other apes that were outside. I held my position above them and watched.

"Where he go, he not here?"

"He escape?"

The other two apes entered the cell, which was just as I was hoping for. I focused and brought the element of electricity to my right hand, which went unnoticed by the apes. I let lose a bolt of electricity which arced between the five and within seconds they dropped to the floor. I then dropped to the floor from the rafter. I looked over the apes and smiled to see they were out cold and would be for a while.

Well now I have some time to work with, however I have no idea how much I would have to work with. This means I need to use this time to the best of my abilities. I exited the cell and breathed in the fresh air I had been denied for however long I have been here. It was night at this time so that meant I would have the darkness to help hide me.

Now from my studies of the map, I had found out there was the main entrance to the valley, which I had come in as a prisoner. However, there is also a second and secret way out of this valley. That was one I would guess was the one that the apes didn't use much if at all. That meant it was most likely for the monkeys more than anything else, if I were to give a guess. For me it was a way out without passing the army, which was a big plus in my chances of escaping.

I began to move through the city of the apes stealthily. On my way I caught sight of two things that made me stop for a moment. The first was the sight of leather boots on the shelf in what I would guess was a shop. The boots were obviously not meant for apes and were too big for monkeys. The boots after all were mine to begin with. It was a very lucky find for me as I was barefoot. The other sight that had me smiling was a sword. This sword was a bit different from the normal idea for the apes. It was a katana however, unlike normal katana; this one the blade did a small circular arc downward before the blade was as a normal katana. Where the apes or monkeys had gotten a sword like this, I couldn't begin to guess, but it really in the end didn't matter. I took my boots off the shelf and put them back on my feet. Then I grabbed the blade and took some leather cloth I had with me and tied a loop with the leather and then inserted the blade so that it settled down to sit on top of the back between my hips. The hilt was set a little above and behind my left hip, within easy reach. I told myself this was not stealing, I was taking back my footwear and I was gaining a sword that would do far more good in my hands than in the apes or monkeys.

I felt a good deal better now that my feet were covered and I had a blade at my disposal once again. I continued on my way to the path that leads out of the valley. I met no living being as I went along, that's until I was almost to the valley wall that the path went up. I came around a turn in the path and found myself face to face with two apes who were staring at me confusion on their faces. One of them pointed at me and spoke stupidly.

"You should be in cell, how you here?"

Oh this was just great, I was so close to the path out of here and now this happens. (Sigh) all I need to make this situation perfect would be my bad luck coming into play. I took a step back, I then heard a snap; the kind you would hear with a rope under stress breaking; I groaned. ... And I just had to open my big mouth didn't I. I steeled myself for the pain that my bad luck always brought and waited. However, what actually happened was the wooden walkway they were standing on collapsed under them and they slipped along with the pieces of the walkway. I heard the quiet screams as the apes fell to the ground below. I took a step to the edge of the walkway and looked down; it was a very long drop from here, so I doubt those two apes will be getting up soon if at all. I looked incredulously back to where the section of the walkway had been and stared for a couple of seconds. My brain was still processing what had just happened.

My bad luck had ... just ... helped me?!

This was a new feeling I was experiencing for the first time. My unending bad luck that had always without fail, made my life a living hell; had for the first time in my memory, helped me by striking someone else. I never in my life thought I would ever consider saying this out of fear of what I would call down on myself; but with what had just happened, well why in the hell not.

"Bad Luck don't fail me now!"

I hopped over the gap that the collapsed section of walkway had left from falling and continued on the pathway, with a bit more of a spring in my step as I went. The next thing that happened on my way was I came across a group of three apes. As I passed them I heard snaps of ropes and the walkway the apes were on started to collapse underneath them. I wanted to call 'jinx' but thought better of it, since it could change the flow of my luck back to me being the target instead of everyone else. I snickered at this crazy chain of events. Was this, what it was like to be the spectator of my bad luck instead of the target?

Whatever happened; whether it was flipping a switch or turning something to change my bad luck being aimed at me to being aimed at everyone else. I wanted to shake whoever had done this by the hand and thank them. All I could think was, 'I ... am ... loving ... THIS!'. When I finally approached the wall of the valley I noticed the wood pathway climbed up the wall of the valley, just as the map had said. I got to the first set of stairs that started the path climbing the valley wall and I began racing up the stairs.

So far so good on my escape plan. I had not been discovered, yet ... at least no one had been able to report my escaping. That's thanks to my bad luck striking the apes. The apes may have magic and numbers, but neither they, nor anyone in the dragon realm has ever seen anything the likes of my unending bad luck. The only saving grace there had been up to this point was my bad luck was focused on me as the target; yet it would seem that for the moment has changed. Let them try to go against the bad luck; it can be lethal if you're not prepared for it. I haven't seen any black or dark magic that the apes have or anyone else has, that can compare to my luck. The apes don't have a prayer against something as dark and evil as the luck that follows me, ha ha ha ha! It could be considered a Weapon of Mass Destruction in its own way. It just cannot be beat, and I would know since I have been trying for years to beat that said bad luck.

Anyways, I got up a good distance up the wall and had to come to a stop at a break in the path. I strain my eyes across the break in the path and could see the other side. It was to my estimation somewhere between fifteen to twenty feet; there was no way I could jump that distance. I looked around to try to find a way to cross the gap. I finally found the remains of a pole that had probably been part of what had held the pathway up to the wall. The only problem with this was it was around seven feet from me, but that puts the distance that had to be covered at eight or more feet to the other end. My whip was six and a half feet in length. So, the length of my whip was not enough unless I jump out and use my whip. This was a risky venture to say the least. However, there was no other way to get across the gap so I get one chance to do this. I have to do this right the first try, period.

I backed up a couple of paces to give myself a running start for this leap. I took out my whip so that I would be ready to use it. I took a deep breath and leveled my gaze forward and focused on the goal of getting to the other side. This was it, all or nothing on my escape.

I ran forward at the edge of the gap in the pathway. When I reached the gap I launched myself out over the gap. I cracked my whip up at the pole and my whip wrapped around the pole. I used my whip to direct my momentum towards the other side of the gap. I got to the upper part of the arc and I knew right then, I would have to let go of my whip to escape. So I let go and kept going forward towards the other side. As I kept moving through the air I saw I was going to fall short of the pathway I had aimed for.

I was too close to escaping to give up that easily. I will not accept that!

I twisted one hundred and eight degrees in the air and put my hands in front of me, then summoned the wind element and shot a blast of wind to give myself an extra boost for the needed distance. I knew I had made it when I felt the hard wood of the pathway as I hit the pathway. I smiled broadly at this attempt so far. I got up to my feet. I looked ahead to see a passage through the rock in front of me; the way to freedom. I entered the passageway in the rocks.

I had gotten one step closer to freedom, however now came the hardest part of the escape; the descent down the outside wall of the valley, then the trek to Warfang. The distance I would have to cover was no doubt immense and would have its own set of dangers. That is not counting the fact, that when the apes find out I'm gone; they are going to chase after me. I am not worried if the apes catch up with me; it was if the silent killers caught up with me than most, if not all bets are off me escaping. The factor in this that would make the difference would be the distance I gained before they began chasing me.

I came to the end of the passage on top of the valley wall. I stopped and gazed out at the sea of trees that was before me, as far as I could see. This was going to be a fun journey, he he he; I can just tell, oh boy. I sighed to myself and knowing that standing around was not going to gain any distance; I began down the path that went down the side of the wall of the valley.

I looked up at the moon with relief; finally I could measure the passage of time again. There is a comfort in knowing how much time has passed in my opinion, because thankfully, no hell can last forever. It can be a very comforting feeling let me tell you.

By the change in the position in the moon ... that is if the moon here in the dragon realm is the same as the one on Earth. I can't say for sure if the same rules apply here that work on Earth, the same laws of physics back in the human world tend to be a hit or miss here on if the apply or not. If it was the same as on Earth then, it took me almost two hours to make the descent down the valley wall.

Now the next hurdle in this is which direction do I go from here? I have absolutely no idea which direction Warfang is in. So ... well I guess any direction at this point other than the one I came from is better than doing nothing. I chose to go forward as I have no idea where I actually am in the dragon realm. I mean ... I know I am going to regret saying it at some point, but I will anyways ... what could go wrong in just choosing a random direction?

===Hours later===

I don't know how many hours I have been trekking through this forest, but it is enough I would really like and prefer a ... change ... in ... SCENERY! How do so many freaking trees grow in one area? Are these trees some kind of WEEDS?! If they are some kind of weeds I have the perfect way to exterminate them; what I like to call, me using 'Fahrenheit 451'. That just means I would use the fire element to create the largest forest fire anyone has ever see to bring this forest down; Smokey the bear be dammed and roasting with the trees.

... I been drowning in trees for hours, so I think I should be slightly justified to being a little more than a tad frustrated, also taking into account what I had recently been through. Well the good thing thus far is, at least by what I can tell, my disappearing act still hasn't been noticed as of yet. I continued my trek for a while and when next I looked up I noticed that dawn was not too far away. This meant that my escape was bound to be noticed soon enough. I was about to start to run on borrowed time and I hate running on that; very stressful I can tell you. I picked up the pace of my trek trying to get as much distance as possible between me and the apes.

As the sun rose I saw the trees were starting to thin out to a degree. I really hoped that meant that I would be getting out of this forest sometime soon. I continued forward through the forest. As the sun had fully risen I found myself coming into a clearing. I was going to jog through, but I felt a tingle go down my spine. I stopped dead and looked around the clearing. If there is one thing I have learned in my life, especially in the recent weeks; it was not to ignore such tingles. If I did, there tended to be dire consequences that followed. I studied the clearing carefully; I could tell I was being watched by something or someone. My left hand began to move slowly towards my newly acquired sword. It was then; I heard a snap of a twig breaking in front of me and to the left. I drew my sword for the first time. This sword as I had seen before had a curious small circular arc downward before the blade was as a normal katana. The blade itself was about thirty eight inches in length and seemed to be made of some kind of steel that I had not seen before. The hilt was blue and about ten inches in length. The blade was extremely well balanced, so much so that I wouldn't be at all surprised if someone could balance it perfectly on a needle if the position it right.

I kept looking around, trying to find the ones watching me. I could tell there was more than one; most likely three, maybe even four. The silence was only deepening as I attempted to locate whoever was hiding. I decided to break the silence in hopes of getting a response that would help me find out who was there.

"Okay, I know your there; so who are you and what do you want?"

My answer was silence at first, so I just waited, but I settled into a defensive position.

"Who and what are you?"

Okay just from that voice I could tell a couple of things. First the speaker was a female. Second was by the manner of speech, they're not an ape. Third by the direction the voice came from the owner was not the one who had made the twig snap. This meant that my previous suspicion of the being multiple beings watching me was correct.

"It may be normal around here to demand someone's name and get, but for where I come from it is common curtsey to give one's own name before expecting another's in return. So perhaps we can dispense with the superstitions of one another and come out and introduce ourselves."

For the next few minutes I heard whispering between, I assumed the ones watching me. As they whispered I very much doubted that they knew I could hear everything they were saying to one another. I have very keen hearing that's amazing for eavesdropping as well as sensing your opponents.

"What do you think; should we listen and do what that ... whatever it ... he ... is says?"

I would hazard a guess that this would be the leader of the bunch. Her voice had a ... musical quality to it; that was the best way I could describe it. There was also something else I could not place ... but maybe my hearing is off a tad. With what I had recently gone through, that was entirely possible.

"It could be tricking us, I say we attack him first then we get the answers to our questions."

Oh great, the attack first and ask questions later type. I don't get along well with those kinds of people. The dragon in question was a male by his voice and if I was guessing correctly, was still not an adult quite yet. At least that was what I got from hearing his voice.

"Come on; why not listen to what it ... he has to say?"

Yet another female in this unknown group of dragons, a slightly higher tone of voice than the first one, quieter too as it happens. So, as it stands I have one vote to listen and one vote to attack me. Well at least that is better than what I would get with the apes; they would be unanimous in attacking me, no real question there.

The decision however, was made for us all by one happenstance. That would be that there was a loud snap and crash. The next thing I know I find myself looking at a black dragoness. The dragoness was ... for lack of a better term 'different' from the dragons I had seen up till now. She had black scales the shade of obsidian, with a midnight blue underbelly and wing membranes. The odd thing was, by the look of it, where her horns should and would normally be was what looked like off white stumps where her horns had been. I looked as I had learned to do with dragons, at her tail and found there was no blade there at all, in fact instead there were horrible scars; it was apparent that her tail blade had be removed be forceful means and painfully so I would guess. I felt pity for the dragoness, for she looked around my own age, and yet she had suffered such harsh things. My mind was snapped back to the present by the dragoness as she groaned raising her head and looked at me. I smiled in hopes that it would comfort her. However, the reaction I received was the opposite. She screamed in fright and backed away from me. I looked at her with surprise; I had not expected that reaction at all. Is there something on my face? With however long I was imprisoned by the apes it was very possible. I looked back at her to notice her eyes were the color of sapphires. I thought that maybe speaking to her might help, but then again it is just as likely to make things worse than they are now. Well here goes nothing.

"Um ... Hi there, are you okay? That was a bit of a nasty fall."

She just sat with her back against a tree frozen, with terror in her eyes. I was about to try something else to try to calm the dragoness. However, before I could there was a commotion in the trees and two other dragons came out and place themselves between me and the black dragoness. I held my sword at the ready.

Now don't get me wrong I like the dragon race more than the other races I have met. However, I keep in mind that dragons can beat me pretty badly if I took them lightly. Terrador had proved that to me without any shred of doubt.

I thought I was ready, but that was before I got a look at the other two dragons. The dragon, which had been for attacking me had his haunches raised, readying for an attack. He had dark grey scales that reminded me of the color of heavy storm clouds during a thunder storm. His under belly and wing membranes were crimson and his eyes were a harvest gold color. I had to say he had the most interesting mix of coloration I have seen in a dragon thus far. He seemed younger by a year or two than my age in comparison to other dragons I know. My gaze move to the dragoness and stopped dead. At first I seriously thought I was seeing Spyro for a couple of seconds. That was until I noticed the difference in figure and build due to her being a dragoness. She had purple scales that were a slightly lighter shade than Spyro's. Her underbelly and wing membranes were the same gold color as Spyro's however. She appeared to be the same age as myself. Her eyes are what held me as if spellbound; they were as azure as the sea. For some reason beyond my understanding, her eyes were drawing me in and I really didn't seem to care that they were. I couldn't take my gaze of her, she was ... absolutely gorgeous, even if she is a dragoness. It was at that very moment that the logical part of my mind gave me a swift kick to the rear. That got me to focus back to the situation at hand now that my discipline had reasserted itself. I needed to get them to not be on the defensive if I was to talk to them in a productive manner. I sighed and took a deep breath hoping and praying that this would not blow up in my face. I put my sword back in its sheath and brought my hands to my sides.

"My name is Saber. I am a human. Who might you all be?"

The dark grey dragon didn't lower his hindquarters at all; still suspects me of being a danger it would seem. The purple dragoness looked at me curiously. The black dragoness perked up at my statement, yet not in fear, but in recognition of some kind.

"A Human? The Elder has mentioned that word in the stories he tells."

"Tarra quiet!"

The dark grey dragon had said that without looking away from me. I on the other hand was taking in what the black dragoness 'Tarra' had said. Humans as a race or species are actually known to dragon kind. It might be just in stories or legends, but some fact of truth from those stories had to come from somewhere; perhaps humans have been here before or dragons have been to the human world. It was an interesting thought and conundrum, I had to admit. The dark grey dragon spoke up again.

"How do we know if it is telling the truth?"

After saying that the grey dragon opened his maw and pointed it at me, charging his element. Uh oh! On pure reflex I had developed from past experience, I rolled out of the way of the shot of the element of fear. I came out of the roll back to my feet, yet still in a crouch. The dragons were just staring at me in surprise. I was wondering what they were so surprised about, so I asked.

"What is with the looks on your faces?"

It was Tarra that answered my question.

"How did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You moved faster than any ape I have seen and you moved like you knew what was coming."

I realized what Tarra was getting at now.

"Oh well uh ... you really expect me to just stand and take that. Although, I guess I have improved my dodging reflex, during my time around dragons, especially during my time in Warfang."

All three dragons stared with new surprise. The purple dragoness spoke next.

"You have been to the legendary dragon city?"

I nodded in response.

"Yes indeed, why?"

The dragons looked to one another before the purple dragoness answered my question.

"Well we have all heard of the dragon city, Warfang; but none of us have been there. Some even question if it actually exists."

"Oh it does, trust me."

There was a silence that followed as the dragons seem to consider me and what I had said. The purple dragoness nodded slightly, appearing to have come to a decision.

"Okay I trust you, my name is Lara."

The dark grey dragon seemed to take umbrage to this.

"Lara we know nothing about him."

The purple dragoness Lara turned to the grey dragon and shook her head.

"He is different than an ape that much is clear. If it makes you feel better we will let the Elder make the final decision, is that okay with you, Fredrick?"

Fredrick, the dark grey dragon nodded in agreement. Lara turned back to me and spoke.

"Well then come with us, that is unless you have something else pressing?"

"Other than not being around apes, I really cannot think of any, so lead the way Lara."

**A/n**

**There you have it, Saber has escaped … ****_For Now;_**** mwah ha ha ha. Anyways, if you want to see a picture of what Saber's new sword basically looks like, go search the term 'blood+ sword' as an image on whatever search engine you use and you get a picture. The character 'Tarra' technically is not mine, but ArcticDragon Rider's (So thanks ArcticDragon Rider) As for Lara Yes she is a purple dragon like Spyro, there is more to the story with her, but patients it will come in time. Remember to review please thanks for reading and peace out. Until the next chapter.**


	31. 31 Meeting 'the Elder'

**A/n**

**Hello again one and all, I have returned with yet another chapter of the White Dragon for your pleasure and enjoyment. Now Saber's life was looking up when last we saw him, if we remember correctly? Well we should all know by now that wasn't going to last (with is luck, fat chance of that). But how will our hero handle his newest challenge that lies ahead of him? What is this challenge he will face? Well, read and find out. Please take the time to review, the copyright stuff has not changed so I will not go through it, enjoy!**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Clarification and polishing work in this chapter.**

Chapter 31 Meeting the 'Elder'

I trekked along with the three dragons and we did so in relative silence. I noticed as we went along, that Fredrick kept stealing dirty glances back at me that were obviously saying Fredrick still didn't trust me or really think much of me yet. Tarra the black dragoness was keeping a minimum set distance from me. I don't know if it was me personally, but I very much doubt that it is. I was getting the impression that Tarra had experienced trauma of some kind in the past and, due to said experience she took great lengths not to get close to others almost reflexively. It was probably a kind of coping mechanism of sorts. I felt even more pity for the poor dragoness, now that I had seen and understood the likely reasons why she had reacted like she had in our previous encounter. Then there was Lara the purple dragoness, the quote unquote leader of the bunch. I found my eyes kept going back and settling on her; I don't know what it is about her… but I can't seem to keep my attention off her for very long! I had never had this happen before and with a girl no less! … Really the only two reasons I was able to keep focused at all; was my logical part of my mind kept giving me swift kicks to my rear metaphorically speaking on a frequent basis. Due to those kicks my mental discipline reasserts control and I was able to focus on the matter at hand. Whoopty doo, Aren't I Mr. popular?!

I was beginning to get edgy as the silence continued. I'm not one who tends to like silence as it gives time for my mind to wander into places I really don't like to go to! That is how I got to know about that bad voice that speaks on occasion that I don't like or listen to any more. There are places in my mind that are better left as they are and not touched. That is because 'he' only causes trouble when I go to where he is, which I don't. Anyway enough about this subject back to the current matter.

I decided to 'break the ice' and try to start a conversation. I was about to speak when I tripped over a rock that I had somehow missed. As gravity is a universal applicable idea and point that can't be changed or denied; I did an amazing pratfall forward and face-planted into the ground. I couldn't help, confirm that it would seem that my luck is back to normal; meaning I was once again the lone target of my bad luck once more! I pulled up my head and lifted my face that was now dirt encrusted from the fall and following face plant. I noticed the three dragons were now looking at me with differing expressions. Lara looked worry, at least I hop-I mean think that was what her face was saying. Tarra looked surprised at what had happened to me. Fredrick just did a 'draconic eye roll'. I had to say I was finding that the draconic equivalent of an eye roll was getting to be very funny, at least to me.

"Are you... Okay, Saber?"

This came from Lara; I smiled back at her, though with effort due to my luck hitting me.

"Oh yes, I am fine. This is kind of normal for me as it happens."

"N-normal?"

I glanced to Tarra, she sounded... interested and kind of happy? I wasn't expecting that reaction; most people I have met when they learn about my luck… well for lack of a better description, run for the hills or simply avoid me. I was more than a little curious about why Tarra would react like that.

"... Yeah, things like that happen to me because of my bad luck, it has incredibly inconvenient timing, I can assure you."

The three dragons further confused me by looking at one another, but then both Lara and Fredrick look over at Tarra with a look of familiarity. I looked from Tarra to the other two even more confused.

"Um... am I missing something here? If so please tell me."

Tarra was the one to answer me. However, she had mumbled whatever it was she had said so quietly that I couldn't even with my hearing understand what Tarra had said.

"I am sorry could you repeat that?"

"I um... said that things like that happen to me a lot of the time. Others keep their distance from me because of that."

Hold on! ... Did that mean... that Tarra has the same kind of luck as me!? … I never thought there would be anyone, let alone meet someone that would have luck anywhere near as bad as my own! This was an interesting feeling, I had to admit. I couldn't help but feel even sorrier for Tarra, for I knew just how horrible some bad luck could be. Still, it would probably be better if we get off this subject and go with a different subject.

"So... out of curiosity as well as something else to talk about, how old are the three of you?"

Lara glanced at me and for some unexplained reason, my heart skipped a beat. It was that action that seemed to click in my logical side of my mind, which earned me a harder kick to my rear to get back my full attention! The feeling I was having while I was around Lara was, infatuation. In other words I was attracted to her, which didn't make sense! I am a human, she is a dragoness; there were inter-species dilemmas that came into question in this and ways that I can't even begin to address logically and shouldn't do so anyway! Sure, if you want to get down to the basics, I am a male and she is a female, but since we're not of the same species... with cross fertilization the results probably wouldn't work. So back to the cause of the dilemma; why am I feeling such an extreme attraction to her? I was getting a bad feeling about this, yet Lara didn't give me a reason to be worried much. I shook my head to clear it and get back on topic. Lara was the first to answer my question.

"I am eighteen almost nineteen."

Oh, that's a plus; she is close to the same age as me. I will be nineteen... or at least I would be nineteen in a couple of months. That was before I came to the dragon realm, since then I haven't really kept track of time as closely as I usually did, yet I am either close or already nineteen. Also I haven't a real clue if the dragon realm even has the same length of time in a year as earth does.

"I... I just t-turned... eighteen."

I looked over to Tarra in mild surprised; I hadn't expected her to answer me next or really at all. In fact I had expected only Lara to answer me out of the three. Maybe there was a chance for me to get Tarra to open up to me and for us to become friends. Who knows what the future holds? For myself I can't begin to guess! I would think she really could use friends, if anything to help her overcome her coping mechanisms that had been developed from her trauma, whatever it had been. I gave her a gentle smile, hoping that would help her be less nervous around me. I then, hear a grunt and turned to Fredrick to hear what he was going to say.

"It is not like you need to know."

Well I was coming to expect that attitude from Fredrick now. He had made it perfectly clear, that until further notice from him; we wouldn't be getting along on friendly terms; period, no arguments, no compromise. Oh we were going to get along swell… not really though!

"Fredrick is sixteen."

My gaze flicked to Lara who had just spoken. So Fredrick is younger than the rest, yet he acts... or at least tries to act like an adult, which says some rather interesting facets. My eyes went back to Fredrick, who wasn't too happy at the moment of being circumvented.

"Lara what are you doing? He does not need to know, so do not tell him."

"I-I do not think he means anything bad... by... it."

I was glad for the umpteen times that I have amazingly keen hearing for Tarra's sake, among everyone else's. She had at least looked at me and that was progress on becoming friends. I still was surprised as it was the first time I had seen her eyes; for they were like sapphires and beautiful. Her natural voice on the other hand was, on its own rather quiet. Still, I noticed that when she is nervous, which was often if not most of the time I have been around her, she talks quieter and kind of mumbles. I smiled back at her before I spoke to her.

"Thank you Tarra, it is nice of you to notice that I am not inherently evil. As for you Fredrick, you should stop being so outright paranoid."

The three dragons looked at me with confusion... oh boy this is similar to the 'explanation look'. I guess I did just use terms that dragons may haven't heard and so might not understand. I will never know how dragons get along the way they do without inference as a part of their language. I couldn't do so! But, I should help them as I do Spyro and the others; well then the same response should do well.

"What I mean by 'inherently evil' is a label or description that is put to one who naturally wish to do things that are evil. Or in other terms the said person will go out of their way to do things which are wrong, normally with the intent to do terrible activities for the sake of make problems for others for their pleasure and enjoyment. It is in the nature of those which are rightly labeled inherently evil. I am not one that is correctly labeled inherently evil! 'Outright Paranoid' would mean that you are suspicious of everyone that you do not know well if at all. Actually, your actions remind me of a friend of mine, yet back to the topic. The point is that I am not inherently evil nor someone that you should be paranoid of."

"How did you do that?"

I looked over at Lara questioningly, not understanding what she meant. 'That' is a unspecific term, so…

"To what are you referring?"

"You spoke in odd terms and then you without any of us asking or telling you which words confused us, told us what they mean."

Ah! So that is what she was getting at. I guess a quick explanation of the 'explanation look' then.

"Well as to the odd terms, it is how a great deal of the human language works, since it is a language that relies on inference; both metaphoric and literal. That means that the language itself relies on an understanding of the said inference or meaning. As to how I knew which terms you needed an explanation on; the dragons I have met and befriended, give me a look when I say words or phrases they don't understand. That look, I have come to call the 'explanation look' tells me that there is a need to explain what I have said. As for the terms I knew there would be a need to explain, it tends to be easy once I take a second to think about what I said."

All the dragons still looked confused. Lara then asked a question.

"What does 'met-a-for-ic' mean?"

"Oh well, it is a figure of speech in which a word or phrase that would ordinarily mean one thing in the literal sense, but use the said phrase to mean or imply some other idea. In simple terms, it is a phrase that is used not by a literal meaning, but to imply a different one, thus making an implicit comparison."

"You k-k-know other dragons?"

I turned to Tarra who had asked me the question and smiled.

"Yes indeed, they have really shown me you cannot tell who someone really is until you spend time around them constantly. They are very good friends because we have spent a great deal of time together and have had some really interesting times too. Ah the memories; good times, good times!"

I heard a harrumph from the direction of Fredrick. I rolled my eyes in mild annoyance. Fredrick keeps reminded me more and more of a friend I had made back at the dojo. The said person, who was named Tye, had been just as paranoid when we had first met as Fredrick was of me now. We really don't have that kind of time to work with to get to know and open up to each other. It had taken almost a year to get him to even trust me even slightly; I hope it doesn't take that long for Fredrick to start to trust me.

We continued on, not in silence now, but with small talk between us.

===An hour later===

We came out of the roof of trees, and I wanted to jump with joy though I held myself in check. I finally am out of the forest; I still was tempted to hold a 'Fahrenheit 451' BBQ, still I was stopping that urge from coming out. We came to the top of a hill and I got one heck of a view of our destination.

Below the hill on which we stood, was a city that was bigger than Warfang, at least from the wall closest to me to the other side of the city that I could barely see. However, I could be wrong as Warfang has height, where this place doesn't as much, but that was something that I could contemplate later. The whole city was surrounded by a heavy wall very likely for defense and keeping out 'trouble makers'. There were three gateways into and out of the city and were the only ways in without going over and under the wall. If we were facing the 'front gate' and it faced north; then the other two gates that lead into this city, were on the east and west sides. There were a great deal of housing structures as far as I could tell throughout the city; though no central area where the housing was concentrated. There were main streets that went from the gates to the center of the city with smaller streets going off of the main streets to the buildings were. One of the other differences from Warfang was that there was a kind of canal system within city. Water ways ran adjacent to the city wall, and was fed from the outside, I assumed. Smaller channels went off the water way by the wall and went through the city, by the roads and behind houses. All the structures were made of stone, and the masonry wasn't bad actually well made. This was fascinating to observe, this city was built as far as I could tell, for surviving a siege for a long period of time. The designed layout of the city and the water ways proved this fact. In the center of this city was a large building that looked sort of like the dragon temple back at Warfang. Overall I had to admit, I was impressed at this place. I mean I had gaped at the view of Warfang. Yet I was stunned at the planning that had to have gone into this city; for it appeared that more thought went into is than did Warfang.

I shook my head to get it out of the revelry of the city design and followed the dragons down a path that went down the hill to the city. As we approached the gate, I looked up at it like I had at Warfang's gates and was amazed at the sheer size. Once again I am reminded about the size difference between humans and dragons; dragons are bigger than us humans, I grant you that, it is just the scale is astounding! So knowing that the scale of size difference was plain to see and very understandable, nevertheless no less awesome to behold. The city was much the same as I looked around while we traveled through the city. Our group made their way to the center of the city to the temple like structure.

We entered the temple and came into a large room, which looked like a room I had once seen in the temple at Warfang. The room, at least the one at Warfang, was called the room of reflection, and was below the council chamber. It had the same large basin as this room did... what was it called? ... The vision pool, I think?

I just stood by the door looking around as Lara continued forward to the old dragon that was in the center of the room looking into the 'vision pool'. This dragon was old! I could tell with one look at him and when I say old I mean far older than the guardians. I thought those dragons and dragonesses were old to begin with, but this dragon could easily outstrip them in the age department. The way he stood, implied that his posture had been better some time ago, but had deteriorated with age. That was most likely due to his muscles having weakened over time and age, so it would be harder to bare his weight as easily as he once could have. His scales were a dull blue; they at one time could have been brighter, maybe a light blue. However I couldn't be sure in his case. His underbelly and wing membranes were an off white and like his scales seemed to have dulled with the passage of time and wear from whatever he had done in his life. I have observed that male adult dragons had a 'goatee' of sorts, yet this old dragon's 'goatee' was different with him; his was longer. It actually reminded me of a beard more than a goatee, for it was white and not the dull blue as his scales were. He had scars in several places on his body, marks that said he had lived an active life and one that most likely had fighting in it. His tail blade looked like a two pronged blade made of crystal, but had quite a few chips in both blades, only further implying the idea that this dragon had fought many times. By the color of his scales, I would guess he was an ice dragon, but that is just a guess.

"Arkanis we have returned."

The dragon turned slowly to Lara and smiled.

"Ah, indeed young Lara. Tell me, how did your explorations progress?"

His voice sounded similar to Master Kai's voice. It was soft but not quiet in the fact it would have been hard to hear. Kind of like what you would expect from a kind and gentle grandfather's voice, if I ever had one.

"Well enough, but we found an odd creature on our way back, we thought it would be best to bring it… I mean him, to you and see what you think."

Now Arkanis's gaze fell on me, even though he was squinting slightly, I assumed due to poor eye sight. We humans start losing our eye sight when we get older, I don't know if dragons have the same shortcoming with old age. Arkanis's eyes were hazel I noticed. I didn't know what to expect with this dragon, still I see that his face implied that he was curious more than anything else.

"I assume you are referring to your interesting companion by the door?"

Lara nodded at the question. I took a few steps forward and bowed. I may be the only human in the dragon realm, but it would be most prudent if I make the best impression possible. Manners, no matter where you are, still are important! Master Kai had always told me that and I agreed with him.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Saber, Saber Boolock and I am what is called a human, sir."

Arkanis's brows rose slightly, before he chuckled quietly.

"Are you indeed? You have very good manners, for one of your age."

"Master, be serious!"

I glanced back at Fredrick who had bellowed. Arkanis gained a look of bemusement.

"Oh, why would you think that I am not being serious?"

"He says he is a...

"Human?"

I supplied that to Fredrick. If he was going to call me something, it might as well by the correct term.

"… Yes a hue-man, but there is no such creature."

Do I really look like someone that would lie so easily?! Arkanis raised a notch in my estimation with his reaction! Arkanis smiled as if he was talking to a child that was giving an incorrect answer. He, the teacher was calmly helping the child understand the error and see the correct answer. He replied, and this gave me a small bit of comfort.

"Hmm, just because you have not heard about a creature, does not mean that it does not exist, young Fredrick. As it happens I have heard of the creatures that call themselves humans long ago. Nevertheless, Saber here is the first one I have seen myself."

I was shocked by what Arkanis had just said and further with what it implied! He was the first dragon who had even heard of humans, even if he had never seen one! That meant it was likely that humans had been to the dragon realm before at some point or that dragons had gone to the human world and returned. As amazing as this realization was to me, there were more pressing matters to worry about at this time. I needed to get back to Warfang as soon as possible; preferably before the army of apes got there! Yet, if it was just me against the ape army that I had seen... I really don't think I have a prayer of winning or even lasting long enough to make enough of a difference. Still… here and now there was an opportunity presented with me being in this place. If all the dragons here were to come and help, then the army of the apes would be much harder pressed to assault Warfang and be successful. Convincing them would be by no means easy, but nothing of value ever is! I snapped out of my thoughts at hearing Fredrick speaking.

"... He looks more like an ape."

I felt the familiar surge of anger at being called an ape. I was not about to let that go without saying anything in response.

"Oh for the love of...!"

I didn't even realize when I switch from speaking English, which dragons seem to understand, to speaking in Japanese. **( A/n I will still be writing in English, but Saber is speaking in Japanese. He knows it because of a friend that is originally from Japan that he learned the language from; long story for later)**

"... How many freaking times, do I have to say that I am not an ape! Even comparing me to those dense and stupid primates is an insult I have a hard time taking. Then with recent events, I have to suffer through a hell that those very stupid primates put me through. It is just ... aggravating!"

I was breathing hard from venting my anger. I hadn't vented like this for a long time and it felt good to do so. I then took a deep breath and calm myself down; I kept telling myself it wasn't worth blowing up about at the moment any more than I already had. I will get my chance to get payback on those apes and then I will get my vengeance! That's a promise; very soon hopefully.

I regained my composure before looking back at the dragons that I had for in my moment of anger, forgotten were in the room with me. The said dragons were looking at me with confusion and with a look that I could only guess was them wondering. At what I… well I don't know! It was difficult to exactly read their expressions, but it weren't a very good implication as I saw them. Such a reaction didn't make any sense to me. I took a second to mentally rewind and replay the last few minutes back in my mind trying to figure out why they would have such looks. Yes I could understand surprise looks at getting mad and ranting, but the confusion is one I don't get. Though as I replayed the scene back in my mind I realized that I had switched from speaking English to spouting Japanese. I had forgotten of the... 'glitch'… for a lack of better terms, that I developed due to an incident that a friend of mine and I got into and... Actually that is a story for a different time! By the look of it, the dragons didn't understand the Japanese language, good to know and keep in mind for future reference. I bowed in apology to the dragons, and spoke to them in English this time.

"I am sorry you saw that. I have good control over my emotions, yet I do have times that I lose my control and... well as you just saw, vent the said emotion heavily, ha ha ha."

"W-what were you saying; I did not understand what you were saying at all?"

That was from Tarra, still stuttering when she was around me.

"Well that is not very surprising really; I was speaking in a different language."

Lara cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Different... language? How do you know a completely different language?"

"Well I kind of picked it up from a friend of mine."

"Oh... then what is your friend?"

Huh? What did she... Ooohhh, I think I get it. Since the dragon race all speak one language as far as I know; Lara thinks that we humans do as well. Oh my, where do begin in explaining humans have multiple languages among one another depending on our nationality and no overall common language really?

"Um... well my friend is human just like me, he is just born somewhere else than I... was."

I really didn't want to get into my origins, since I really didn't remember them, so it's like I don't know them. I have no idea why I couldn't recall my past; it was almost like it was somehow being kept from me. I had been getting the strong feeling that Koren was somehow a part of my past. How that is possible, I have no clue. I am still working on a sensible answer to such things.

"Humans speak different languages with each other?"

"Well yes, depending on where they are born. The major areas of the world have different languages that the people there speak natively."

It was at that point that Arkanis's voice came in and interrupted the question that Lara was about to ask. I had no problem with Lara asking me questions, I like talking to her and... I really need to focus here!

"As interesting as it would be to know more of how the human realm works, there are more ... important things to talk about. If you do not mind Saber, I would like to hear about your journey that has at this time, brought you here to us."

"Okay, no problem with that, though I recommend that you make yourselves comfortable; this is a long story."

I began the story of my journey and adventures I had been a part of since I had entered the dragon realm; I started at the beginning at my unusual arrival to this realm.

===Hours later===

I finished my tale at the point when I was on the hill taking in my view of this city. Fredrick looked at me with a little respect at my story. Tarra just looked at me in awe at the things I had told them. Lara was also amazed at my adventures with my friends. Arkanis was nodding at the story, and seemed to be thinking.

"That is an amazing tale; you have had a rough journey to be sure."

I nodded in agreement; I at times had a hard time believing what I had gone through and survived. Fredrick spoke up at that point.

"I am sorry about what I said before. I admit, a story like that is very unlikely to be a lie with the details you gave. You have done things that prove that you are not dangerous to those here."

I blinked as I took in what Fredrick had just said. I hadn't expected an apology; being called a liar yes, but an apology! It was nice of him to do so, no denying that; maybe he isn't such a stubborn dragon as I first thought.

"It is okay Fredrick, we all can misjudge others. In fact it happens quite often as I have seen."

"How d-did you do all of t-that?"

This was from Tarra, she still sounded like she was in awe of me.

"Oh well... My training in martial arts has helped me a great deal in surviving here. I also have studied swordsmanship, which is another plus for me. The other thing is I am so use to my bad luck and have I have learned how to survive and avoid the minor problems that it brings."

Lara closed the distance between her and me, and then she looked at me right in the eyes. Now I would… under other circumstances have been over the moon about this and over it in less than ten seconds flat about this action! However, the way she was looking at me, was much too serious in my opinion for this to be friendly.

"The look on your face, says you want to ask something; so go ahead and ask it."

If she wants to know something then she should just ask.

"You said your friend Spyro is a purple dragon, right?"

I had no idea where this line of questioning is going. I was very curious what it is she wants to know. Why would she be interested in Spyro? What does he have that I don't? … … Did… I really just ask how my best friend is better than me in the matters of a male for a female to be interested in! Besides Spyro is spoken for, and Cynder ain't going to let him go!

"Um… yeah… so, is there a problem being friends with a purple dragon or is it something else?"

Lara just kept staring at me; it was starting to make me a tad nervous. Lara then looked away and started to scratch the floor with one of her paws. Okay… I am totally lost here!

"Must be nice for him..."

I stared at Lara; was she... jealous of Spyro?! I didn't see that coming, but why would she be jealous? I know I have trouble understanding the female gender and everything; that is due to me being a guy and my knowledge I had of the female gender or rather the lack thereof. Still I don't see any reason of Lara being jealous. If anything it should be the other way around and Spyro being jealous of her, as she isn't being worshiped and have great things expected of her... Well not as big at least. This is all just so confusing, dang it! I might as well ask what her issue is.

"What must be nice for my friend Spyro?"

"He has done such amazing things. He saved the world; he is perfect. I wish I could be like that."

She thinks Spyro is... perfect! I felt my body starting to shake; I was trying not to laugh at what Lara had said. I know I shouldn't laugh at her, as she was being completely serious. However with what she said, I was having a hard time keeping the laughter down. Her view of Spyro and the truth of what Spyro was really like were vastly different! Granted, her view was bias due to the information she has is just from me and not Spyro himself, but still this reaction was comical. I clamped my hands over my mouth to further prevent the laughter from escaping me. Fredrick looked at Lara and spoke.

"Lara come on, you are being kind of rude."

Arkanis was watching me as I was struggling not to laugh.

"I would assume you have something to say young Saber, please tell us."

Well, he did ask so…! I might as well deliver in the only way I can; which is being delivering the full package and nothing less; that comes in only two size, those being huge and oh my GOSH! I released my hands from my mouth and the laughter that I had held back, immediately burst out of me. Lara gave me a really dirty look as I was laughing. It took me a few minutes to calm down from my laughing fit. After I had calmed down enough to speak I was able to tell them my reasons why I was laughing.

"I am sorry about laughing like that, but it is just funny that you, Lara think Spyro is perfect."

"W-what do you mean?"

This came from Tarra.

"Spyro will be the first to tell you that he is far from perfect. In fact I believe, if I recall correctly; that Spyro says that he is just a normal dragon just like any other. I admit he is a tad naive, but that is part of his charm."

Lara huff at my reply and turned on the spot and then left the room. I just stared at the door that she had exited through in slight confusion.

"Was it, something I said?"

Arkanis chuckled slightly at my question, before giving me a reply.

"Please do not think ill of her, young human. She has much to think about and assess. Until today, we all believed the war with Malefor was still going on. The legend of the purple dragon bringing balance to the realm is still told here as much as I would assume it is or was elsewhere. Young Lara believed, as she was a purple dragon that the legend spoke of her; for there has only been one purple dragon at a time in the history that is known until this generation. Then, it would be her duty; to face Malefor and defeat him, so she has been training and preparing for that. Then to suddenly be told, not only is there another purple dragon, making three in this generation in total, which is unheard of. Add to that astonishing fact that the said purple dragon has already done the duty that Lara thought to be her own to do. It is little wonder that she is confused and lost, for many ideas and fact she thought she knew have been proven wrong."

I felt kind of bad after hearing Arkanis's reply. Lara had been preparing her whole life to do a task with everything she has, then to be told by someone; 'the job you have been preparing for is already been done, sorry'. That just had to hurt in ways that you couldn't see. I could understand to an extent what Lara must be feeling right now. Years ago I had been practicing and preparing myself for my first kendo tournament. I had spent days and days practicing as hard as I could to be able to win the tournament. Yet when the day came and I had arrived at the tournament I was told that someone else had already been chosen to participate in it. I still remember the feelings of pain and disappointment that had swelled up in me when I had heard that.

I made the decision that I had to find Lara and apologize for what I had said, even if it didn't change the facts. I owe her that much!

"I need to go; I will find the two of you later."

I didn't stay to hear their replies as I ran out the door of the room. I sprinted through the temple and outside to the city. I looked around hoping that Lara hadn't gotten all that far. Sadly I couldn't find her, so I began to search for her. I decided to be methodical about this; I would search the city by grids that would be divided up by the water canals.

Lara may be good at hiding, I wouldn't know! BUT she had never gone against one as good at tracking as I am! No one has ever been able to escape me yet and I don't intend for anyone to start now!

LET THE HUNT FOR THE PURPLE DRAGONESS BEGIN!

===That day in the evening===

I had taken only two breaks in my search for Lara; those being for lunch and dinner and they had been short ones. This search had proven at least two things to me; this city is freaking huge and Lara is very good at not being found as I assume she doesn't want to be. That didn't deter me! If anything, it revved me up all the more! The sun had set and the moon was rising, when I had finally found her.

She had been on the outer west side of the city on a roof of a house that faced outwards from the center. Of course she had been the last place I had gone looking. She was smart, I will concede that fact! She was lying on her back gazing into space. I scrambled up to the roof breathing hard from all the work of finding the dragoness I had done today. Lara turned her head slightly, and then stared in shock at seeing me now on the roof.

"You know (huff) you are quite (huff) hard to find when you run off (huff), I will give you that."

She just continued to stare at me incredulously for a couple of seconds before she spoke.

"How did you find me?! No one has been able to do that, even Tarra and Fredrick never have found me!"

I gave a weak smile. Oh if only she knew the lengths I would go when given the right motivation!

"I am stubborn as hell and I am not one to give up on anything that I start. So feel free to run as much as you want, I will still find you in the end, I guarantee that!"

"I have half a mind of testing that claim."

"Be my guest! … I will even give you a head start since you are a girl if you want. I have always loved a good challenge, so bring it on!"

Lara appeared to be contemplating my challenge, but then sighed at that and laughed hollowly.

"Yeah… no thanks! I do not doubt you would chase me no matter how far I would go, as you were able to find me once already. So what do you want then? Are you here to dash something more? Make me feel more miserable than I already am? Too bad I really have nothing else for you to take away to make me feel worse than I already do!"

I sighed at her reply to me. Her replying tirade had hurt; it had cut deep! I had already guessed she would be kind of mad at me as I was the one who had told her about Spyro, but I didn't think it was going to be like this! She was really depressed at this time. I could see a lot of damage control that I was going to have to do here.

"Okay look… my intention of telling you about Spyro was not to bring you down in any way. I am sorry if that is what I did. Spyro is my friend, and I like to talk about the good features and qualities that my friends have, it is just the way I am. Frankly I wish I had some of the same qualities myself. It is one of the things that draw me to those I make friends with, the good qualities they have."

She snorted at my comment.

"You sound like Arkanis when he teaches lessons; always look for the good in a situation and everything. It all sounds good when you say it, but when you get into a situation that you try and do that; there is just..."

I sound like Arkanis? I suppose I should take that as a high complement. For that is like saying I am like Master Kai and THAT'S an amazing complement to me! She paused and sighed before continuing.

"... What good is there for me now that I find out I am not the purple dragon of legend. That has been my life and now I have nothing."

I hopped over the peak in the roof and slid down to end up lying next to Lara. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky that now was painted by a sea of stars. A pep talk would be a wise thing to try, so here goes.

"Well you are alive now are you not?"

"Yeah, so what difference does that make?"

I snickered a little at her reply. She shoved me softly with her forepaws to get me to stop laughing. She seems to have forgotten the things that have occurred to me since I got to the Dragon Realm!

"You think that you have things bad Lara, try for a moment, standing in my shoes, which mean try seeing what things are like from my position. You are in a place that you know little to nothing about. The creatures here are ones you hear about in stories, but do not exist in the place you call home. You find that you can do things that you were not able to do before and you have no idea how or why that is. Top that off with getting injured and maimed along the way by an assortment of creatures that back home cannot talk or don't exist. Lastly you go through being held prisoner by apes and wonder if you will ever see the light of day again; need I go on?"

"… Well, after hearing that it is hard to say my life is bad."

"Let me tell you something; you may not believe me, but if I told Spyro about the life you have, he would be jealous of you."

Lara looked at me, her eye ridges raised.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"He never asked to be 'the purple dragon of legend'; he never wanted the job either. Heck he was raised believing he was a dragonfly. Still, he had the courage to do what had to be done. He actually hates crowds to be honest and tends to avoid them when he can. He actually has developed an amazing ability to avoid crowds when he wants to. Spyro does not like the fame he gets because of him fighting his hardest. In fact if you promise to keep this to yourself I can tell you what he dreams to do now."

Lara nodded her assent, so I continued.

"Spyro really just wants to have a family."

Lara stares in disbelief.

"That is it!"

I nodded at her. Simple yet fulfilling, that is Spyro for you!

"That is what he wants, simple yet that is his dream. That sly dog is already working on that said dream rather nicely!"

"Um 'sly dog'?"

"Oh um… sly dog is a term of slang that is used for someone who is... doing very well... at things that has to do with an intimate relationship with another nature."

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She apparently understood the meaning of what I had said. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, back to the subject; you are still alive and so still have opportunities."

"Like what?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I have no idea; it is for you to find out. That is one of the big questions of life, what do I do now? Only to whom the answer matters and concerns can answer that question, no one else."

Lara looked at me curiously. I didn't know what to make of her expression.

"What?"

"You are different than anyone else that I have ever met. You see things so differently. How do you do it?"

"Well, as long as I can remember, life or rather my luck has thrown its worse at me. I have learned how to take it and keep going. My teacher gave me a piece of advice when I was young that has stuck with me throughout my life. That is 'no matter what comes, keep moving forward'. That one piece of advice has gotten me through the many problems I have had to face and I can assure you that problem number is not small at all."

Lara smiled back at me, to which my heart skipped a beat in response. I was starting to have trouble thinking straight!

"That is good advice to have in mind."

She paused for a moment and seemed to think about something.

"Thanks for cheering me up, it is really sweet. You are not only the first male, who has tracked me down, but one who has tried to cheer me up without another reason for doing so."

I was surprised; I mean I know I am for some reason attracted to Lara. However, by what she said there had been multiple male dragons making attempts to catch her attention. I felt a burning anger well up in me at that thought. ... Was I… jealous! I... I... how can I be jealous of other dragons?! This doesn't make sense at all! I shouldn't be feeling emotions like this at all about information of this kind! I don't have that kind of relationship with Lara. I mean, it would be kind of nice to have that kind of... No no… I shouldn't be thinking that; think of something else anything! ... a color... the color purple is really nice ! ... Crap subject change! You know maybe if it was just her and me then... Wrong direct for the subject change! Hold it! It is just Lara and me, so I guess it's... HOLY MOTHER OF... WHAT AM I THINKING! I, long ago was unable to think clearly; let alone straight any more. I banged my head against the roof under me to get those kinds of thoughts out of my mind. The sharp pain of the bang had helped clear my mind slightly, before I spoke to Lara again.

"It is no problem, you are a friend so, and it is only natural to want to cheer you up, ha ha ha."

Lara smiled and started to slowly move closer to me. I was starting to get REAL nervous as she did! The feel of the atmosphere was getting really mellow almost… romantic! My mind was screaming to move away and get space between Lara and myself immediately, but I just froze where I was. Lara just kept getting closer and closer and as she did I saw her close her eyes. ... Is she about to do what I think she is? NO NO NO NO I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE IS A DRAGONESS AND...

I couldn't finish the thought screaming in my head, I literally thought my heart had stopped as if I were dead. My eyes were wide with shock as I felt Lara's lip or whatever dragons have pressed against mine.

Lara... had... just... KISSED ME!

It was like my mind had been whipped clean and become blissfully blank when she pressed her lips against mine. It was a wonderful feeling; no worries plaguing my mind, no thoughts saying how wrong things are; just wonderful blissful emptiness. I didn't know how long it had been before she pulled back, but it was then I felt my heart start pumping again, going miles a minute.

"Good night, hope to see you in the morning."

I heard Lara giggle as she glided down from the roof. I just laid there frozen at what had just happened. I had absolutely no idea what kind of face I had at the current moment. It took me a good ten minutes before I came out of my stupor. When my logical mind firmly asserted itself, as being in charge and I began to understand what had just took place. It was then I felt and knew what kind of face I had and I literally smack myself across the face with my right hand. I was slacked jawed, eyes wide much like a... love... struck... idiot! I am such a stupid idiot! What is wrong with me?!

For the first time there was a girl... well dragoness as is the case, but she still is a girl, who was interested in me; and what do I do? I pull the stupidest world class idiot look ever. What is it about Lara, which robs me of my ability to think straight at all?! I will need to take care around her, my ability to think straight even under the most stressful situations, has been one of the biggest reasons I am still alive right now! My 'stay' with the apes was the proof of the concept; that was the worst situation I have been in so far, being a 'prisoner of war' in a fashion. Yet I didn't fold under the stress and pressure I was under back at that time!

I really have no idea how to take this development and this is just the beginning of this situation. I can't see how this could get worse for me. I suddenly felt a shutter run through my whole body. I just realized how this could be worse! This thought came in the form of what crap I would be force to take should IC ever, EVER, find out about this! He must never ever learn of this, I will never hear the end of it if he does! The others I doubt will give me much trouble about this. Actually I have the feeling that they would most likely be congratulating me, at least I hope that was all I would have to go through.

This is just too much to worry about this late at night; I will think about it in the morning. Right now I needed to find Tarra or Fredrick and ask them where I will be sleeping tonight. YES, for the first time in... however long I was with the apes, I get to not sleep on the ground; thank goodness!

It didn't have to look for long, before I found Fredrick and Tarra; or rather they found me to be more precise.

"Saber where have you been? We have been looking for you a good portion of the day."

That was from Fredrick, a fair question.

"You went l-looking for Lara, did you find her?"

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. What do I tell them of what transpired between Lara and me; should I tell them anything? Well I think I know which answer I will go with.

"Well, sorry about leaving you both to go looking and all, but I felt really bad about what I said. So I finally found her and apologized to her, that is all."

That's my story and I am sticking to it; nothing else happened! Some may say something else may or may not have happened during the time Lara and I were together! I say 'DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT!' It's an insinuation that no one can prove! If anyone says otherwise, I deny all responsibility, involvement and any other way someone can think of to tie me to such rumors or accusations.

"You f-found her!"

Apparently Tarra is surprised I found Lara. You know… I think Lara said something about me being the first to track her down or something like that.

"Oh okay then, well we were looking for you since you ran off before you were told where you will be staying."

I sighed in relief that they didn't ask further at what had happened.

"Thanks Fredrick, I am tired and could really use some sleep; so lead the way."

Fredrick nodded and the three of us started off. As we got to the east side of the city Fredrick spoke up again.

"By the way Arkanis has asked us to tell you that he would like you to come by tomorrow morning."

Tarra nodded in confirmation of what Fredrick had said.

"Um sure I could do that."

We by that time had reached the house that I assumed I would be staying in. I bowed to Fredrick and Tarra, and then entered the house. The house was the size of an apartment... well in dragon size of that, which was huge to a human. I went over to the bed and flopped onto it and sighed. I was tired from all the events of the day. Still, I had made good progress in making things better. Last night I had been in a dark cell with apes all around me, now I was in a house in a bed, away from apes and with dragons. I shortly dropped off to sleep after such thoughts.

===the next morning===

I opened my eyes to the rays of sunlight that filtered through the window in the house that had been provided for me. Should I say I was grateful, that would be a massive understatement! I was able to see the sunlight, where I had been unable to in the cell. My back was less sore now that I had slept in a bed and it felt wonderful. Finally my life is starting to look up for once, and it is about dang time in my opinion! I took a second to recall the dream I had last night. I remember that Koren had been in them, but I couldn't recall much else, yet I felt that there was something important from the dream, but I couldn't recall it. Oh well, if it is important, then I will remember it later. I jumped out of bed to stand on my feet and put my hands together in a quiet prayer.

"God, thank you for this wonderful sight to wake up to; you are doing much better at our bargain. Keep this up and I might start believing again, so a little suggestion... DON'T BE STUPID AND BLOW IT!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I stretched and then grabbed my new sword and slipped it into the loop of cloth on the back of my makeshift belt. I exited out the door and took in the new day. It was still quiet as I took in my surroundings, though it was still early for most. As for me, it is a little later than I tend to start my day.

Well now that I have the freedom to choose how my day goes again, I intend to enjoy it to the fullest. I haven't felt this good in a long while! I think a couple laps around the city will due for a good warm up and I can go on from there. So I started off at a jog to the outer city wall and began to jog around the city to begin my morning routine.

My brisk jog that was more of a slow run around the city took me about a half an hour. I made three laps in total; I estimated the whole warm up to be five kilometers in total distance, so a little more than a kilometer and a half or so for each lap. Oh how good it felt to be able to be up and move and not be locked in a cell! I ended my warm up at the temple, as it had the most open space to work with.

I felt boundless energy coursing through me; I felt like I could do anything. It was odd, but I wouldn't complain about it! I began to go through my normal morning routine; however I was doing the movements at least double the speed I would normally, if not three times. I have no idea why I felt as good as I do today, but I am certainly not going to let such good fortune go to waste! I was feeling pumped more than I have ever before, I know there had to have been a change to me for this to be happening, still right now I want to see just how far this new well of strength and energy would go. I kept going hard, yet I wasn't getting tired at all. Just give me time and a mountain and I would demolish it, just watch me! I was smiling in satisfaction at the work I was doing and the strides I was making.

"Would you look at me; I'm setting records!"

I spent the next hour finishing up my morning routine and was very satisfied with how it had gone. I was enjoying the freedom I had gained back after escaping the apes, and I would trudge through hell multiple times before I let them take it from me again! It was then I felt someone watching me, I looked around to find the watcher happened to be Lara. I hadn't seen her since our... meeting last night. I didn't know how to react to her at this time.

"Morning Lara."

"Good morning, you are up rather early."

I took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Actually this is kind of late for me; I start early; kind of a habit I have gotten throughout the years."

She walked past me, but I noticed that her tail brushed my lower back. I got an odd shiver from that contact. Then as she kept going she was swaying her hips in such a fashion that held my attention. Before she entered the temple she glanced back with a... seductive smile! ... She is... Flirting with me!

Indeed there was no question about it, Lara a dragoness, for whatever reason was flirting with me, a human male. I now was beginning to understand why I was having such trouble around her. I had heard a little about this from Ruben once while I had been on the later part of my recovery of going through the window in the council chamber. Ruben at the time; had been telling some young teenage dragons, who I can say weren't listening to him, about how dragonesses use their scent that, most likely laced with pheromones to get the attention of the male they're interested in. So then, if dragonesses have pheromones that work like they do for human women, then they tend to affect us males in different ways. One such way would be not being able to think straight, which I had exhibited already. Then when said dragoness has the attention of the male of interest they... I believe Ruben said, have the male notice their figure and form... I would guess that means showing themselves off, to entice the male further. ... If that is the case then I will seriously need to watch myself from now on, or Lara will have me twisted around her... paw I guess, since she has no fingers. I sighed in sad acceptance of fact; this dragoness will be the death of me if I'm not careful!

I entered the temple after a little time had gone by. I kind of wanted to avoid Lara for the present, with how she was acting; I feel it would be safer for me. I headed to the reflection chamber. When I had entered I saw that Arkanis seemed not to have moved from his position by the vision pool. I cleared my throat to announce my presence in the room. Arkanis glanced up to see me and smiled.

"Ah I see you have come as I asked; very good. I hope your accommodations are too your liking?"

I nodded and smiled back. Compared to my recent living conditions; I was in a five star hotel!

"Well compared to the ones I had up till recently, it is amazing, thanks. So why is it you wanted to see me, I assume you have a reason?"

Arkanis nodded in reply, before motioning me to come closer, which I did.

"Indeed I do, first I would like to ask a question of you that may seem a bit strange."

I nodded and waited for Arkanis to ask the question.

"Tell me have you had dreams that are out of place for you as of late? Or rather, I think they could be called visions more than dreams."

I stared at Arkanis taking firm hold of the reins of my emotions. How could he have known that I had been having visions? I had only told Spyro and Seth, no one else. Arkanis smiled gently at me.

"I can see by your expression that you have."

My gaze met Arkanis and I held it there.

"How do you know that? I haven't told anyone here about it."

Arkanis seemed to take a moment to think about his answer.

"There is a certain energy about you that is rare. It is much like my own; it is that energy that says you can see visions."

I just stood staring at Arkanis. I have never been fond of anyone knowing things I don't tell them. I might be called paranoid or secretive because I don't like giving all the facts about myself. I would say that I don't see any reason why someone should need to know everything about me. If that is wrong, you can take that opinion and cram it up your A**, I mean rear and sue me! I DARE YOU!

"There is much more to you than your appearance suggests. We are alike in that."

"Oh how would that be?"

Arkanis smile fell and a look of sadness replaced it.

"Though with the news you brought says Malefor is gone, there will be those of us who will always remember him, just not for what he was like now."

After hearing that I began to think about what Arkanis could have meant by what he had said. Then it clicked in my mind; Spyro when he had told me his story had mentioned that while he was in the ruins of Warfang he had seen murals that depicted history about Malefor. It was now becoming clear, yet I doubted that any of the dragons here even had a clue who Arkanis really was.

"You... were one of the ancient dragons who... trained Malefor."

Arkanis sighed in sorrow and nodded.

"... The last ancient dragon who trained Malefor."

I didn't know what to say. For a master to have to see a student they had trained go bad, is I would imagine the most painful thing a teacher can experience, but in Malefor's case it was much worse.

"I... I am sorry for bring it up."

"It is alright; in fact you are the first to even guess I am one of those ancient dragons."

"My friend Spyro told me about a mural he saw in the ruins under Warfang."

"Ah... so the ancient training grounds still exist..."

Arkanis seemed to shake himself out of his sadness and smiled again.

"Well that was all I wanted to ask for now. If you have nothing else you wish to ask me?"

I wondered why he had asked his first question.

"Why ask if I have been seeing visions?"

Arkanis paused for a moment.

"I have felt a strange darkness approaching… one I have felt once. It was at the start of the war with Malefor."

That was… worrisome.

"Is there any other question you wish to ask Saber?"

I was about to say no, but then the way Lara had acted this morning came to mind and I thought that Arkanis might be able to help me understand.

"Well now that you ask I do have one other thing I wish to ask about."

Arkanis gave me his full attention.

"You see... this morning I ran into Lara and she... was acting differently than yesterday."

I gave the details of what she had done. Arkanis expression changed into a knowing smile at my description.

"Ah yes, it would be that time for her now would it not."

'That time'… for some reason that doesn't comfort me at all!

"Um... care to enlighten me as to what you are talking about."

"I do not know how such ideas work for humans, but for dragons and females specifically have times during the year that they have increased cycles of fertility. During those time dragonesses have a tendency to wish to be with a particular male."

I stared incredulously at Arkanis! … Was he says what I think he is? I really hope he isn't! If he is I have a hunch that my life is going to become an extreme living hell in ways I DON'T want! God even you wouldn't stoop that low... now would you, come on even I don't deserve 'that'. Or is this your doing Satan?! I don't care, which of you is at this, just… Please don't do it!

"When you say increased cycles of fertility... you would not happen to mean that Lara is in heat, would you?"

Arkanis thought for a moment.

"That is a more blunt way of putting it, but yes that would mean the same thing I would say."

Oh no, that means... Lara is after me... to MATE with me! NO! My life really can suck on occasion, but come on! It shouldn't be that bad… yet! But I am curious why Lara would go for me; wouldn't she go for other dragons instead of a human like me?

"Um... I may be wrong in this and feel free to correct me if I am. I am not a dragon if you have not noticed, so why would she go for me as... a potential mate and not one of the same species?"

"Well, Lara always has had different taste than other dragonesses, now that I think about it."

Oh… Lucky me! I get the one dragoness that has no quarrel when it comes to the question of species in the selection of a mate. Why, oh why does something like this happen to me?! WHY ME DANG IT?!

**Chapter End**

**A/n**

**Oh the plot twists abound don't they. Saber is getting stronger and faster, and yet his problems keep getting worse. The fun, entertainment and hilarity continue in the next chapter. Please take the time to leave a review. Until the next time, does Saber really understand what he is getting into? Wait and see.**


	32. 32 Long Awaited Fruition!

**A/n**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is Blackshadow999. I am sorry that this chapter took so long; I have been experiencing technical difficulties (my computer craped out on me). I would like to make two major announcements in the intro notes of this chapter. The first is that after much contemplation, I have decided after all the blood, sweat and sanity I have put into this story, I will (drum roll please!) BE MAKING IT INTO A MULTI-PART CHRONICLE! So after I complete this part I will go back through and make minor corrections and ... do all the little things that make stories better and everything. The second announcement is that when I am done with this part I ... well am sorry to say that I will be putting this story on the shelf for a while (please know that I don't know exactly how long). I would like to spend some time on my two other stories and a possible third that I am brainstorming. Now that I have that stuff out of the way; I would like to state one thing about this chapter for one reason, that being not to give any tight reared person the opportunity to flag me for under rating this story. I make references and infer things in this chapter that imply that there will be a lemon. THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Ahem now then, this is it people, the chapter many have asked about, and the one that shows the reason why I named this story what I did. YES THE BIG CHEESE, THE BIG KAHUNA OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL A CLIMAX WITHOUT CALLING IT A CLIMAX! LA LA LAAAA! (sound of glass shattering) oops ... um, Enjoy!**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete! All I can say for this chapter is: Enrichment/embellishment and clarification!**

Chapter 32 Long Awaited Fruition! (12466)

I talked to Arkanis for a little while longer after our discussion. I got some notable details that I was wanting since I arrived here. I had learned that this city was named Carona and that it had been built before the war with Malefor. It had originally been constructed to house a massive library to hold draconic knowledge. Before the war had gotten into full swing, still when Malefor only recently became evil; the city back at that time was three times the size that it is currently. It is the current area that it takes up is after being rebuilt at the point when the war had settled down, or as I had learned at Warfang at the end of the war.

At an early time in the war, Carona was considered a safe haven and a stronghold for many. Nevertheless, Malefor showed an example of his destructive capabilities by destroying the library here and a good portion of the city by burning it to the ground with many of the inhabitance still inside, leaving little but some ruins.

Malefor could very well have brought about complete destruction had he been left unchecked. If it hadn't been for his ancient teachers using their combined power to seal him on the other side of… the portal of convexity the dragon realm may not be here as it is now. What this 'Portal of Convexity' is in actuality is beyond my current comprehension. Yet I get it is a means to send someone or some object elsewhere. Where it sends them is the question I would like to know, though I bet the dragons don't know.

However, peace like anything of value; came at a price! Out of the eight who had taught and eventually sealed Malefor, their student; now only he Arkanis was left. Four of them sacrificed themselves in the arduous task of sealing Malefor. The other three were hunted down by those who were loyal to Malefor. This left Arkanis as the last to tell the story.

I had learned in history that in the subject of that we call war; there are no real winners only those who live and those who die. In the war against Malefor those who die outnumbered the ones who lived. It was good to have stopped him, but the cost was higher than I expect any had thought, yet so it always is in war.

I was now beginning to see the pieces of the picture that made up the purple dragon that was Malefor. The dragon turned villain and most feared being known as the Dark Master. Few beings if any dared speak his name, as it had become a curse. … Still, there was something that nagged at me as I had been listening to the story. It was an inconsistency in this story I got from Arkanis; though I didn't ask him at the time. The story seemed a painful one for him to tell as he had seen most of it firsthand. All the same… by what Arkanis had said about Malefor's turning 'evil'. It had been sudden and without much warning. But, Arkanis also had gone into great detail of how Malefor had shown promise and had wanted peace. Malefor had been becoming what could have been a leader that would've accomplished that and more!

If those facts were true then… I had a hard time seeing him throwing that away for the complete opposite of that, which was destruction and ruin. Destruction and ruin take so much work and yield so little results to the one responsible. It is the main reason such will never be satisfied with what they do! This begged the question of how and then following that why?

I could only come up with two possibilities of the answers. Either Malefor was an unparalleled master of deception or there was someone or something else that bears responsible for changing him. The way Arkanis described Malefor before he was evil; he was respected and even went out of his way a great deal to help others. I could believe this statement. He sounded like a really good guy, I mean dragon; he kind of reminded me of Spyro to an extent.

With that in mind, it baffles me to unending irrationality that he was deceiving anyone; when he had said he wanted to work for peace. Although it still was possible that Malefor had done so though it's extremely unlikely to be the case. This left the second and higher possibility of an outside influence being responsible for somehow corrupted him into what he had become. It would have needed to be darker evil than anything the Dragon realm had seen; powerful and patience.

I felt a pain shoot through my head at such a thought and that surprised me. It felt like there was something in the back of my mind trying to tell me something important, but I couldn't retrieve the information. This has happened a couple of times, but... Well, maybe I was thinking about it too much. I have more pressing things to attend to without adding worries of things that have already been said and done so to speak. History is already set and can't be changed only have lessons gleamed from, so there is no point in worrying over it.

===scene change===

I was walking out of the temple, assessing my situation or predicament would be a more accurate term for it. Currently my standing problem that had me worried right now was Lara! I had learned and now knew the reason why she was acting differently towards me than she was before. I was also beginning to see just how much potential there was for an array of problems to come. Lara was coming into the heat of her mating cycle, that's a fact! Added with most likely with raging hormones in the package! I think things were about to become convoluted for me, very soon!

The simple fact was she will be searching for a male to mate with… I can understand the logical reasoning for that. All living being have the instinct to reproduce; it is the means for a race to survive. The issue here is, out of all the males here… and yes I have seen that there are quite a few of them here, more so than in Warfang! She chooses her male of interest… to be me, the one male of a different species! … I wonder if she has some kind of furry type fetish or...! … No, I am going to halt that train of thought right there. It is sick, it is wrong and I won't accuse her of such without solid and indisputable evidence!

I groaned quietly at the admittance of the current signs I was seeing of Lara's attraction to me. I sincerely hope that dragons don't have a sex drive like humans do, that would really make things difficult for myself in way I can't fully envision! I don't need to add to my growing long list of worriment!

It wasn't that I didn't like Lara or anything. In fact I like her... as a friend! I am happy we have such a relationship; maybe to the point that I could almost call her one of my best friends. That is good for me at the moment, I am comfortable with it. Perhaps at some future point something more could possibly be pursued. Yet at the current moment, I WASN'T ready for... a leap to such an intimate relationship with a member of the opposite sex! It was even more irrational to do so with one that's not of the same species as the other!

I wasn't finished adding up the piece that were contributing to this dilemma! Another perplexity that added to the 'Lara problem', which kept nagging at me came from a memory in my mind. It had to do with something that I remember Ruben saying to a group of younger dragons back at the temple at Warfang. It may normally not be in my nature to eavesdrop on another's conversation; still sometimes I do so without meaning to. This was the case back at that time. Anyways, if what Ruben had said was true, some dragonesses can get really aggressive when they're in heat due to emotional instability. I can believe such things can occur, when coming into the time of their mating cycle. Human females I have observed can experience something similar to that for a period after puberty. I for my sake, sincerely hope that Lara isn't one of those dragonesses! I tried preventing my mind from imagining what she could do to me if she is. Unfortunately, with my calculating mind, I couldn't help but have a few ideas pop into my mind and none were appealing in the slightest.

Whether she is that kind of dragoness or not, isn't the biggest issue in this dilemma. The fact of the matter is I don't think Lara is going to give me a choice in the dilemma of mating with her! If she should find me; I'm likely doomed. Oh good gosh! I hope with my entire being and psyche, that Lara isn't going to be like Sarana… or if possible someone worse than her! I shook involuntarily at that horrible thought! I didn't want anything like that! I really needed to come up with a plan to diffuse this situation if that was still possible. If that wasn't possible, then I had better come up with a method of avoidance for Lara pronto, for my own safety and well-being, among other things! I put a hand to my chin in thought, trying to come up with a solution.

"With the way things stand at the moment, the goal is to avoid Lara for the time being. Yet, that is easier said than done, especially when you take into account, that dragoness has proven very determined..."

"What reason would you have to be avoiding a particular dragoness?"

I hadn't expected someone to be around here or to ask me a question, so by reflex I answered the question. I did so without looking at who was asking or looking over to the speaker.

"Well, the problem is that the dragoness who is... I would bet a very high stake, looking for me right at this moment; is very... um... persistent and driven."

"Is that so?"

"Yes indeed, I have a feeling I will have a hard time keeping her from... cat... ching... me?"

Uh Oh! I gulped hard, as the reality finally sunk in. The voice that I was talking to was a female's. One I had become familiar with as I had spoken to the owner earlier this morning. I turned to my left to see Lara, the purple dragoness; the very one I was attempting to avoid! My face took upon an expression of uneasiness as I was trying to keep ahold of the reins of my emotions. I hadn't expected her to find me already! I thought I would have a little more time than this! I had been counting on having more time as it happens.

Well that's what I get for my hopes in that, I guess. Oh… there is a line that fits this situation perfectly. How does the line go? … Ah yes, 'The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry'. A very true statement in cases such as this one.

I focused back on Lara. She was crouching down, staring at me with a smile that showed off her white fangs and had an air of VERY smug satisfaction. I was trying not to sweat, though that was hard due to how nervous I was getting. Her tail was almost out straight behind her and was twitching from side to side slightly, almost as if in... anticipation!

You know… I get the sinking feeling, I up S*** Creek without a paddle right now. As I continued to stare, she unfolded her wings... to... block my front escape option! Oh no, I'm unequivocally up 'that' creek and my paddles have disappeared downstream long ago! I'm in deep, deep trouble! … Oh Master what do I do?! It isn't like I have no interest in girls or anything like that. That's not my problem here, after all I don't swing the other way if you know what I mean. It is just I have never had any girl or female going after me. Because of my lack of experience, I didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing at all!

I looked back to her face which at the moment, which was beautiful and yet scary at the same time; and yes that is conceivable! I'm now finding that out from this dragoness! Lara's normally azure blue eyes were glazed over with her desire of mating and lust of me. Those said emotions were completely focused on me and I didn't like it much right now.

I am absolutely positive now that if I resist mating with Lara, which I intend to do, then she means to force me into it! POOP! Lara fully intends to rape me if she gets a hold of me! That just is sucks and is so wrong! My expression of worry was quickly turning into fear as I understood better my present situation. It was clear that the only thing on her mind at the moment was having sex; with Yours Truly should she catch me! She looked like a huntress stalking her pray.

Aren't I lucky in this?! I know that there would be a great number of other guys, who would kill to be in my position. They don't have a single clue what it is like to be in such a spot. It may look a lot better, watching it is from the sidelines. However, in the middle of the said position it is anything but nice! It really sucks at times to be in the target's place in this, I can attest to you.

"You have no idea how hard it will be!"

Oh crapen hell! I'm so about to be screwed, very possible… and likely in the most literal sense of the idea. If she gets a hold of me… it will all be over! I don't know how that would end out for me. I'm really not ready for that kind of committed relationship! I tried to dispel this atmosphere by smiling, be it nervously at Lara. I know it might be feudal by this time, still never hurts to try!

"Um Lara listen, I understand that you have... an... interest in me. I am flattered that you do, but that would most likely be your hormones talking. I think it is awesome that we are friends. Yet, I do not think we should go beyond that right now. So, can you calm down, so we can discuss this?"

I saw the smug smile on her face didn't change in the slightest other than her smile getting sensual. It was very uncomfortable for me! There was no way she was going to listen to me right now; her lust was in complete control that much was obvious. I would say it is unlikely that she will take no for an answer to what she wants from me. In fact I'm positive she won't take a refusal as final. It was crystal clear by now that dragon hormones aren't like human hormones. No, they are vastly worse!

Lara began to circle me and with each circle she got closer to me. I need to keep calm and be careful if I was even going to have a prayer to get out of this. The chances were slim to begin with for me. I knew I had to wait for just the right moment to sprint away. Timing would be the key in this chase. If I went too early than she would easily catch me and it would be the same if I went too late. Lara knew the layout of the city far better than I did, which gave her the home field advantage! After her second full circuit of me, I let her pass me on my left before I shot from my position and raced as fast as I could down the main street. I heard Lara taking up the chase shortly after I started running.

I was running the fastest I have in my life I could remember! This situation to me at least; was a matter of life or death! That risk can provide some of the most amazing motivation for a person, and then add a good shot of adrenaline. That's a potent mix for the survival instinct! I couldn't afford to hold anything back in this so called 'competition' against Lara! MY virtue was on the line! That is a possession I wasn't going to give out without a GOOD reason or a long hard fight! I glance behind me and nearly blanched, I see Lara gaining on me due to the fact that she is flying.

OH COME FREAKING ON, MAN! This is one of those times that dragon kind being able to fly is so unfair. I could hear Lara giggling from not too far behind me; it didn't help my plight. She would drag this out for as long as she possibly could… I just hope my endurance wins out!

"You can run from me, but you cannot hide. I will find you and when I get you in my paws, we will have so much fun!"

She means business about this! I dodged Lara lunging at me and nearly having me in her grasp. She's FAR too close to my person for my LIKING! I need to bring my serious 'A' game to have any hope at getting out of this. Be it as it may, as things stand even my 'A' game may not even be enough. It is very likely not; the longer I think about how this is going.

It was then I felt the wonderfully familiar feeling I had five times before this now. Hell Yeah! Now that is what I am talking about. It is time to turn the tables in this to my advantage and get out of this mess! It really didn't matter which element was about to become accessible to me, anything would help at this point! Still as there were only three left; there was three possibilities in elements those being; Earth, Poison and Shadow. Since each time previous, the emotions I had been feeling had related to the element in some fashion that had been become available to me, then the same should still hold true. At this current moment the strongest feeling I was experiencing was panic and fear, out of the three remaining elements that pointed to one of them rather particularly!

"You know Lara you have one thing right; I can run, but hiding is a different matter and I have no intention of letting you get your paws on me anytime in the near future. Not if I can do anything about it!"

I put on a small burst of speed and rounded the corner and found a hiding spot. I heard Lara come around the corner and come to a stop.

"What the? Where did? How did he?"

I presumed she was looking around for me, though I didn't have use of my vision at the current moment. But, I wasn't going to help her at finding me. I then hear her laugh quietly.

"Playing hard to get are you? That makes this all the more fun."

She is as bad if not worse than a furry stalker I know! I listened to Lara flying off by the flapping of her wings. I stuck my head and upper body out of the shadow on the wall of the house that faced the street. The house that had saved me was on the corner of the street. The shadow that the roof cast down on the wall at this time of day had saved my virginity for the moment. I exhaled in slight relief; it appeared I was safe at the moment. I stepped out of the shadow completely, slumped in my posture slightly with my hands on my knees and began to take deep breaths.

I had been lucky it had been the shadow element I had gained access to this time; it had let me hide for a time without being discovered. It had been the best out of the three remaining to be able to help me in this specific time and situation. I would need to remember to ask Seth if he can 'phase' through walls with the shadow element, or if it is something that only I could do, mostly out of curiosity. Still back to my standing problem!

"That was WAY too close for comfort! If I hadn't gained access to the shadow element right then... I really don't want to imagine what she would have done, though very likely she would be trying to rape-I mean mate with me by force. It pains me to say it, yet I am sure without much doubt now, that she is one of those dragonesses that are aggressive when they are in heat. That muddles things a great deal, still I shall prevail! Well I better get moving before she gets back on my trail."

I jogged off in the opposite direction that I figured that Lara had gone in, according to the sound of the fading flapping of her wings. In the period of about ten minutes according to my estimations; I had found myself a good looking hidey-hole in the form of some sort of storage shed built into the outer wall of the city. It had no door, but the entrance faced away from the city and this seemed to be a less populated part of the city. It also had a window, though it was higher up, so hopefully I would be safe for the time being. I leaned up against one of the inside walls of the shed and sighed. I wasn't going to delude myself! This wouldn't be anywhere near enough to keep Lara from finding me for long! Nonetheless, for my sanity I was praying it would give me a rest-bit at least!

"Well, at least I can have a little break from Lara, right?"

"Oh I would not say that, Saber."

My blood went cold at hearing that reply I hadn't expected and even less wanted to hear from the voice that gave it. I looked over my shoulder to see Lara jumping down from the window I had discounted earlier. She lands a few strides behind me, with a sweet smile that had an underlying expression of seduction. I immediately retreated to the wall and had my back to it so she couldn't sneak up from behind. I slide along the wall, trying to keep as much distance as possible from Lara! I didn't want to give her any help or advantage to catch me.

"What the... but how did you find me so quick?!"

Lara took a step closer to me. As she did, I pressed myself harder against the wall and kept sliding. I kept myself from shaking with effort as the way she was acting was doing horrendous things to my logical mindset and psyche. She, in a honey tongued tone replied to me.

"You did not know that you have a rather unique scent? It is because of that, it was not hard to track you down to this shed."

Shimatta*... I forgot to account for draconic sense of smell! That means she can pretty much hunt me no matter where I hide! For the record, going against a being who has an amazing sense of smell in a serious game of hide n' seek; is really stupid in hindsight! OH fiddlesticks!

She pounced at me; I quickly sidestepped to the left, and was able to get out of the way at the last second. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Lara whizzing past me and heard her strike the wall where I had been. Things just are getting to be more dangerous by the minute as the chances of bodily harm were on the rise.

"Okay Lara, this is getting more ridiculous as it is getting dangerous! I like you... as a friend! I am not interested in doing anything like mating at the moment."

Lara looked at me with the same sweet smile as she had before. I didn't feel any better from that smile, quite the opposite actually. I really know she isn't listening to me anymore. By the look on her face, I was only encouraging her in her desire!

"Oh… you say that now, but you know if you mate with me; you may find that you would enjoy such activities. Besides danger is nature's way of making us amorous!"

Uh well... I wasn't expecting a reply like that! I mean logically speaking, she brings up a valid point. I haven't tried such things; I might enjoy... What... the... HELL! Whoa hold it! Back up and halt! She is... messing with my mind here?! Beside the point… did she just say that nature is some kind of aphrodisiac! Like in the idea of a turn on?! … I hope that doesn't imply that she is a sadist, which would just ruin my day in ways that words in the English language just don't exist! I must resist her! I must exercise my steel clad will and resist her! I felt a something like a kind a fog clouding my mind so that my logical part wasn't working very well.

"What... part of I am... not interested do you not understand?!"

I tore out of the shed and bolted down the street, turning down a side street so that I could get away from Lara. Being around her was getting to be lethal for me! I would guess would continue to get even more so the longer this dragged on. What made this worse was; I was beginning to have trouble thinking straight. This would diminish my chances of getting away from Lara the more degradation occurred.

After I had run for a while I stopped and leaned up against a building to catch my breath.

Okay I was starting to feel like I was back in the ape city to a degree, just a couple of differences. I still had to take crap from others that threaten me! I may not have to defend myself from being actively attacked by apes, but I had to save myself from a dragoness that was trying to ensnare me and that was worse in a way. In the city of the apes I didn't need to worry about what I did to the said ape. Yet here I have to be mindful so that I don't hurt Lara as she was my friend. It then I heard someone approaching my position.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

How the bloody hell does she find me so freaking quick?! I will grant an acute sense of smell is a plus for her! Still that doesn't account for her finding me this fast. I gotta hide and quick before she finds me again! I looked around beginning to panic as I heard Lara getting closer, that's when I saw a shadow in an alleyway. With my newly accessible ability it would due for the moment; I dashed into the alleyway and phased into the shadow. Thankfully no one here knows about my ability to use the elements. I had conveniently left that part out of my story in its retelling. I waited until I heard her voice fade and then poked my head out of the shadow to check if the coast was clear. When I saw it was, I came out of the shadow and went down the street and turned down a different side street and sprinted.

I was breathing hard as I ran, trying to get away from Lara. Her chasing me was no joke; it was a very hard work. I think if given the choice I would rather take the punishment from Master Kai for slacking, which is to run three laps minimum around town and that is on top of normal daily routines. That came out to be twelve kilometers in total, hence the motivation not to slack off. Master Kai was good at getting students to do as he asks, as the alternative is far worse than the task that he asked to be completed. Yet I don't get the choice here!

"What (huff) do I have to do (huff) to get Lara off my case for a while (huff)?"

I really needed time to myself! My sanity was beginning to be really shaky! Peace of mind would help stabilize that! I really needed to think on the information I had acquired in the last few days or however long it has been since I was captured by the apes too. There was just so much to assess over. Despite that, having to run away from Lara for over hours now had prevented that. Evading her had turned out to require a great deal more than I had originally thought. As things were going, this activity would continue for an unknown period of time. I was starting to wonder just how much stamina does that dragoness have?

Good Golly! I hope she doesn't have as much as I do, that would really suck. My stamina had been my one constant standing advantage in the dragon realm. I have never met anyone that has near as much stamina as I do, and I was scared that I might have just met my match in Lara. O Lord... GIVE ME STRENGTH!

"Found you!"

The second I hear Lara's musical voice calling; I jump to my right, only to see the purple blur of her scales flying past me in the spot I had been.

Oh for the love of... O LORD! ... THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I ASKED FOR STRENGTH AND YOU KNOW IT!

I looked back to see that Lara had gotten back into the air without missing a beat. Now she was gliding low to the ground as she got closer. Normally, I would be against doing things that would knowingly hurt or harm a woman, dragoness or any other term you care to use that refers to one of the female gender. I am a gentleman after all. In spite of that, I was getting desperate by this point! As the idea goes, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'; my plight definite fell into that category by now!

I let feelings of jealousy of those outside my current situation flow through me. Now that the ice element was at my command I put it to use. Without thinking, just on instinct I gathered white and turquoise mist in both my hands and shot them forward. The orbs of mist flew and hit the ground fifty feet in front of me and where the orbs hit ice formed and quickly spread out in sheets. The ice had spread out thirty feet when I reached the still spreading ice. I gave a little hop and held my feet flat as I landed on the ice as not to slip as I landed. I began to skate on the ice with relative ease. Ah human adaptation at its finest! It is times like this that boots, trump paws and talons; boots do better on ice compared to paws. I heard from behind me a scraping of claws followed by a crash. Well it sounds like that's my proof of concept. I looked back to see Lara hadn't landed well due to having slipped on the ice. I was going to use this turn of events to get away, though that was before an amusing thought came to mind. I thought about the outcomes of an idea that just came to mind and decided to go with the idea. I made a turn and skated over to Lara, making sure I was out of her reach as I came to her. Lara tried to get up on her paws, but she slipped on the ice and collapsed back to the ground. I gave a smile as she looked at me with frustration of being denied.

"Sorry Lara, you really were giving me few options to go with! So do not take this as an exclusive insult aimed at you; I just would like time to myself and that requires that you leave me alone. I doubt if it was left up to choice, you would certainly not choose to leave me alone."

I skate in a circle around her so that I was in front of her and got in what I thought to be the last word.

"So, I would wish you good luck, still I would really like you not chasing me for a while. So I will not wish it. See ya later Lara."

Okay, I confess that was mean to do, yet with the gauntlet she had put me through thus far; pleasantries and niceties weren't used in my vocabulary! I skated down the street and turned down another street with a smile set on my face. Finally I didn't have a lust crazed dragoness hunting me down! Things are looking up for me at last! Oh how my luck loves to prove me stupidly wrong!

It wasn't more than ten seconds after I had started down the street I turned down to left Lara. When I heard an explosion from where I had left Lara and my face fell. No way, you... have got to be KIDDING ME! SHE'S ALREADY AT IT AGAIN! Apparently I can't get a break today any better than I have the days before! I angled my boots to stop myself skating. I turned to look back the way I had come only to see seconds later what looked like a beam made of flames shooting down the street I had just been on. Oh… freaking… Crapers! That doesn't bode well for me! Talk about it being fair that Lara can do something like shooting a beam of fire! I am kind of jealous that she can, but I would rather not have it used on me, as it would very likely BBQ me in less than a minute! Then I clearly heard the laughter that accompanied the flames and they sent chills of fear and incredulity down my spine! When I saw the silhouette of a dragoness appear in the flames; I felt the blood draining from my face.

Note to self. It is unwise to incense and goad on a dragoness, especially one that is in heat! I think now would be a VERY good time for me to RUN!

I shot forward skating in a way that would make a speed skater impressed! I stopped skating on the ice and dove down the next large alley I came to. I rolled to recover from the dive and come back to my feet. I began hauling A** as fast as I could! I was trying to get as much distance from a particular dragoness as I could possibly make. I heard a recognizable giggling coming up from behind me. I held in the scream at hearing Lara! Why does my bad luck have to be so efficient at getting nervously close to killing me more than it does?!

Great, just great, of course with my streak of luck, I would get the one female I know; that the more that I refuse and resist her temptations; the more she is determined to snatch me! Then, in this particular case, molest and violate me! This is just freaking fracking peachy! Dare I ask what's next?!

I turned to see that Lara had landed and was now running towards me, I stood my ground and held my position. When Lara pounced at me I side-stepped her and flipped her over to her back with a judo move. Ah, thank you Martial arts mode; at times like this, you prove your worth! Lara rolled from her back to her belly and then got back to her paws and faced me again. She spun around in a circle and I noticed too late, that she was using her tail to sweep me off my feet. I fell backwards; I began to recover by doing a hand stand and flipping over to land back on my feet.

But apparently MY luck heard my previously asked question, as fate would have it! So, Lara was ready for my action; for the second my feet touch the ground I felt Lara tackle me. I barely had the time to raise my arms before she strengthened her hold on me. I found that Lara has a very strong grip as I tried to get her off of me.

"OH ANCESTORS YES! I have caught you at last!"

Lara began to rub her cheek against mine as she continued.

"The hunt may have been a long one, but OH it was worth it!"

She strengthened her hold she had me trapped in. She had an expression of the purest joy on her face. I would have under most other circumstances thought such an expression would be gorgeous. Yet as my situation is currently that was much harder to do! I had to ESCAPE!

"Now that I have you in my embrace; I will not be letting go anytime soon! We will have so much fun with the time we will spend together!"

Lara giggled after saying this statement. I felt my bones creaking painfully as she squeezed me tighter. I used my arms to try to push her off, but to no avail! My mind had gone into a frenzy! Lara I wouldn't doubt meant by all intents and purposes to have exactly what she had said become reality… our reality if I didn't get free! I needed to find a way out of this very dangerous bind I was in NOW! I don't think my bones will survive this for long without some braking anyway and SOON! As my thoughts were becoming more chaotic from the pain; that was burning sensation was worsening as Lara squeezed ever tighter! A clear memory flashed over it all. The memory was of an experience that occurred when my friends and I were looking for Spyro. One that had come extremely close to shattering my psyche!

===flashback===

**(A/n This is during the hour time skip in chapter 23)**

The second Sarana's body connected to mine from her leaping at me; pain shot through me at breakneck speeds seemingly! Two facts registered about Sarana when she hit me. One, she is very clingy, two she is just as heavy only more so! I struggle against Sarana's hold, yet I was unable to break her hold.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Sarana just giggled incessantly at my scream. … She was enjoying this… and would probably do so to the fullest!

"Not this time! No one here can stop me from doing this! We are going to have sooooo much fun together!"

Does she have to say that in a sing song voice?! It just makes this all the worse experience to be in!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

===Thirty minutes later===

I couldn't take much more of this… abuse! I can't think of any words to describe the things I had to endure! Time had lost all meaning to me in the period that I have had to suffer under Sarana's… attentions! Sarana had done unspeakable things to me in the short period of time she had been 'toying' with me. I will never be able to forget the things she did. I thought girl I knew back at the dojo was a complete sadist; she was mild compared to Sarana. The unspeakable abuse had tortured me mentally far more than physically, though that's not to say I didn't get physically tortured in these… acts! My psychological state was horrible, much worse than my physical health! YET! SHE HAD NOT BROKEN ME! My will and pride had held out somehow! They wouldn't allow COLLAPSE OF MY PSYCHE! Both of those surged anew with hero like valor and fortitude. Somehow with the things she had done to me both will and pride had been spurred to heights heretofore never imagined! I'm NOT and NEVER will be a masochist!

Such a truth hadn't stopped her from treating me like one! She had tortured me in ways that I didn't know that any sadist could do and she did them well! I struggled harder against Sarana with renewed vigor! My arms were flailing around hitting and poking every part of Sarana I could make contact with. Yet for all my efforts and struggles; Sarana just giggle more and hug me tighter as her response! The pain I was already feeling rose to new levels.

This went on for a few minutes, before I sharply tapped five spots on Sarana's spine randomly as I flailed. The first was slightly above the place where Sarana's neck connects to her body. The second spot was between her shoulder blades. The third and fourth were an equal distance between her shoulder blades and hips. The fifth point was between her hips.

After I had hit all of these points the most amazing event happened! Instantly all of Sarana's muscles went slack and she collapsed on top of me! … At long merciful last I had received SALVATION! I had obtained mercy from whatever force had seen to intervene in this on my behalf! I push her off of me and get out from under her. I took a quick moment to silently utter a prayer of thanks to whoever had helped me in my time of need!

"Wh-what did you do to me?!"

I turned to gaze upon the results of what I had done to Sarana. Parts of her were still able to move; thankfully and mercifully none of her limbs or much of her torso were in those parts! I have found out a very, VERY handy trick to disable a dragon; I will have to remember this trick. It would help in emergencies. I took some deep calming breath. I looked back at Sarana and smiled.

"I believe, if I were to give a guess, I disabled you through hitting the draconic equivalent of pressure points. While you are down, I think I will take my leave."

===End of Flashback===

As I remembered my experiences with Sarana, I had to admit a fact of truth to myself that I never ever thought I would. Dealing with Lara was getting close to being worse than the things that Sarana would do to me! Why you may wonder I would say that? Well, being abuse by Sarana is certainly no picnic. She could get to close to breaking me in a short period of time, I confess. However I could recover from such experiences given some space and a little time. Lara on the other hand could very well be the kind who does long-term sadistical torture! … If she is… God Help Me! I have met one like that once and I still… years later… am haunted by the ghastly nightmares of those experiences! I have wonder how I got out of that alive…

Nonetheless, remembering the experience had brought up a very good way to get out of my predicament if only for a while! I could use the 'trick' to disable Lara, if only for a short period as I had learned with Sarana. Still, a short period would let me get out of her grip that I am trapped in and get away! That is a start. I can work on getting a longer lasting solution later; baby steps and all.

Lara began to rub her belly against my own; obviously trying to tempt me. I couldn't deny that a particular part of my body was beginning to 'react' by instinct due to what Lara was doing. Thankfully though, I had long ago developed the mental discipline to not lose myself to such primal urges! I used my arms and sharply tapped the five spots, starting from the spot near the base of her neck. I worked my way down, hitting each spot as I did. Lara apparently thought I was finally giving into her, if her renewed administrations and happy giggles were anything to judge by. However, the moment I hit the last point Lara stopped her action and collapsed on top of me. I push her off of me gently.

"What th-the, what is going on?!"

I get to my feet and straightened my clothes. I then, looked back to Lara.

"... Something I discovered a while ago when I was dealing with a certain sadistical dragoness! You kind of remind me of her… and that is not a good thing."

Lara's facial expression became one of effort as she tried to move, but she failed.

"As nice as it would be to chat, I think I will be leaving now."

I briskly walked off from Lara as she continued to struggle to move. Lara's actions had gotten more than close with her 'hugging' me in where I stood with her! I had almost bought the farm AND ranch along with it! I breathed deeply to calm my fast pumping heart. I needed time to clear my head and everything else for that matter. My mind had wandered into places during my time being ensnared by Lara, which I shouldn't go to!

It took me a few minutes to get to the main street and I turned onto it. I kept a quick pace, not running, yet not walking as I moved along. Since I now had a little time before Lara recovered, I thought about getting some food as the chase had given me a heavy workout. I hadn't had an opportunity to have breakfast this morning, so as it was I was famished. The problem with correcting that was; I am clueless on where one goes to for food. I was contemplating about my dilemma when I picked up a voice calling out to me.

"Saber, there you are, we have been looking for you. Where have you been all day?"

I turned to see Fredrick and Tarra come out from a side street. Ah at last some friendly faces that aren't trying to pin me down and get together to have a party with my man in the basement!

"Oh hello Fredrick, Tarra, it is nice to see you two again."

"What have yo-you been doing this m-morning?"

I looked at Tarra with a guarded expression. What should I tell Tarra and Fredrick about the 'activity' I was involved in this morning? Did they know that Lara was going through her mating cycle right now? If not, somehow, I get the impression that saying 'I was running away from our friend Lara' will go down real well… NOT! I contemplated my options for I didn't want to lie if I didn't have to. Fredrick and Tarra had in the day we had known each other become friends to a degree. I didn't like to lie to friends, unless I had a very good viable reason to do so. Then it hit me; I had gotten to see the city, to an extent at least! I could go along that tangent and not have to lie, just stretch the truth. Stretching the Truth is perfectly fine in my book!

"I was exploring the city this morning, until I ran into the two of you. Think about it, this place is not small to someone like me, so it took me most of my morning time after I saw Arkanis."

Fredrick and Tarra nodded seeming to accept my explanation for fact. Ah I may not be so good at lying, but I'm good at stretching the truth!

"So what are you doing now?"

This question had come from Fredrick. I was glad he asked that, since it gave me a reason to ask where I can get something to eat. Hello opportunity! Come on in!

"Well I am currently looking for where I can get a bit of food to eat, well not just a bit if I can get more. But I have not had any success in that task."

"We can show you where you can get something too e-eat."

I looked over to Tarra with surprise and then I smiled. That had been the longest sentence she had said to me and only stuttered once since I had been around her. That I hoped meant that she was becoming more comfortable around me.

"Lead the way you two, I am starving."

===scene change===

I was lead to a rather long building that was by the temple in the center of the city. We entered the place and I was instantly reminded of a school cafeteria. The lines, the smell and the rows of table like objects. I groaned due to reflex, as school had never been something I liked. Yet that is a whole subject unto itself, so I guess I shouldn't think about it. Tarra glanced at me when she had heard my groan.

"A-are you okay?"

I nodded after a few seconds. I didn't know where to even start in an explanation to dragons on the subject that was; the horrors, dull-drum, and the pain that I knew better as school. I don't know about other teenagers or kids, but school was to me was a prison that I wanted to escape! Once again, I think it better not to get into the subject, now that I think about it.

"Yeah Tarra, just dandy, I was simply recalling some not so pleasant memories that this place brings to mind, that is all."

Although I may not like an environment like this as it reminds me of the time I spent at school. School… Well since I am recollecting it I might as well give a brief summary of what school was like for me. Like I was saying, school in its own way felt like a personal hell for me. I say that for a couple of reasons. First off, I really didn't want to be at school in the first place. I don't think any young person does. Second, I swear by whatever means would get across my point that all the adult staff has some kind of vendetta against me! I always was the first to be blamed and the first to get in trouble even if I wasn't involved! The only real interesting thing about school was I got to release tension when the bullies came looking for a fight. Yet even that wasn't enough to break the boredom and hell like environment school was.

Anyways, the fact that I still needed to eat wasn't lost on me. My stomach made sure I knew that food, even the kind I might not like so much was still in the end food, which provided substance for my body to work with. My experience during my stay with the apes had taught my stomach and me to not complain so much about what kind of food we get. It is better to have food than go hungry given time.

We got into line to get food, which the line was moving in the slow dragging pace that was like the school lunch lines. Oh this just brings back the feelings of tedium I got in school. The smell of the food wasn't bad or rancid like the garbage the apes brought me, though it wasn't the best I have smelled in the dragon realm either. Fredrick, Tarra and I got our food, and then we went to a 'table' or the draconic version of the idea, with no chairs and began our meal.

We ate our meal in relative silence. I was, once again fascinated at draconic table manners... or a lack thereof. I found it rather intriguing and amusing no matter how many times I see it. I wasn't staring as that would be rude. I was observing! Still, I really shouldn't talk much on this subject, as I was using my hands to shovel my food into my mouth; that makes me little better than the dragons' manners. I guess I have been developing or digressing in the area of table manners. Anyway I wasn't complaining about this, I like the company I was keeping, as of late and that is how they do it, that in mind I will follow suit.

===scene change===

After we had finished our meal and took our trays back, yet again just enforced the point of how much this was like school. We came outside the meal hall. I was doing a lot better now that I had a full stomach. Food is good.

It was then I heard something between a seductive purr and a growl, it was ragged but clearly heard. The sound was sort of weird actually as I haven't heard anything quite like it. I did recognize the source though; no way could I forget the voice I had been chased be the majority of the morning. I glanced over down the street that came from the main street. There, in plain view was Lara, she had recovered from my... disablement that I had done to her. Now she was once again able to move, meaning she could chase me again.

She had some dirt and grime, but other than that she was fine. Still there was a change, the difference now from before was that she looked kind of ticked, most likely because I had gotten away from her after she had caught me and so couldn't have her way with me. I sighed; I had figured that I would be resuming the chase with Lara soon enough, yet in spite of that knowledge it didn't make me feel any better. I hadn't expected I would get time to get to eat a full meal though and that had been helpful.

Fredrick looked at me and followed my gaze to lock his sight on Lara and gawked in surprise. Lara glared at me, where I just stared back waiting for her to say something. I was going to give the first, 'throwing of the banter'. I would be that nice to her.

"Well?"

I just stood there and rolled my eyes. That was less than I was expecting.

"Well what Lara?"

"With what you did to me; do you have something to say for yourself?"

I took a second to think of a fitting reply, when it hit me!

An acquaintance of mine back at the dojo, a fellow student there, was a guy who was kind of what you might call a ladies man... to an extent. When he did something to a girl that they didn't like he had a very specific come back answer. It was one that I myself, thought was pretty stupid as it tended to get him smacked by said girl he ticked off. Yet the reply fit this situation perfectly as I wanted to wind up Lara. So then time to throw down the gauntlet!

"Well excuuuse me princess."

Lara looked at me with confusion and frustration. Fredrick then spoke up breaking our attention on each other.

"Huh? … Lara what happened to you and why are you mad at Saber?!"

Tarra nodded slightly in agreement to Fredrick's exclamation. Lara just kept her gaze on me, un-phased by the question as if she hadn't heard it. I took the subtle hint she was giving off. Time to resume the chase, I get it!

"Well I suppose that will have to do for a trumpet call for me. (Sigh) As the 'fox' I better start running again! After all, I still do not want to be caught by the 'hound'!"

Both Fredrick and Tarra looked at me with confusion. I gave them a slight smile and a wave in farewell. I would have to explain later what I had said. I jogged forward and face-off with Lara.

"I must admit, it took you longer to catch up than I had estimated. But now that I think about it, the other dragoness was older than you so that could play a part, oh who knows."

I took on an air of seriousness before I continued.

"Be that as it may, back to the subject at hand, the activity this morning we were doing... if you insist of continuing then be aware, things will be different. I have been nice and tolerant of your antics, and I have held back, but that ends now! You have shown that you are amazingly resilient, so I am not that worried of you getting hurt too much. That being said Lara, if you still are up for a chase, bring it and catch me if you can!"

I sprinted off from the meal hall in the other direction. I heard Lara behind me taking up the chase.

"Um do you think Saber will be okay?"

Tarra shrugged.

"I don't know; I forgot that her mating cycle was coming. Lara has never taken such an interest in anyone, so I was not worried."

===scene change===

I set a decently paced run, not too fast and not slow. I needed to think ahead in this 'chase'. The blunt point to this was the last left standing would win. If I got my say in the chase that one still standing was going to be me! Endurance would be the key to who would win this!

I heard wings flapping behind me, and as I glanced back I saw Lara was almost on top of me. I put my boots down, coming to a full and complete stop, while Lara kept going forward. There was a dust cloud that I had kicked up from the sliding I had done to come to a stop. The said cloud worked pretty well at hiding me from Lara, even if it was only for a few seconds.

I rushed down a side street in order to getting a bit of working space between Lara and me. I had begun to run when I felt a warning tingle and I immediately leapt into the air twisting slightly as I went. I looked down to see a purple figure, which was Lara under me in the position of lunging at where I had been. I spun one hundred eighty degrees and shot a gust of wind at her. The downdraft of wind slammed her to the ground hard. She continued to roll into a house wall at the end to the short street we were on before stopping. I landed skidding five feet, while maintaining my balance. I still faced Lara, making sure not to take my eyes off her for long. I couldn't afford to let her have time unsupervised if I was to keep my innocence in tacked!

Lara rose to her paws once again and looked at me with surprise this time.

"How did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lara narrowed her gaze at me.

"I am talking about the wind that slammed me to the ground and then sent me into a wall."

Oh that, yeah she wouldn't know about me being able to harness the elements as I hadn't mentioned that in my story telling. Hang on… how out of your right mind do you have to be to not question ice appearing out of nowhere but when I use wind on her she is demands an explanation?!

"That is unexpected, I would have thought you would have begun to wonder when the ice appeared, but it seems I was wrong."

Lara cocked her head. I continued where I had left off.

"Since you saw and experienced the idea. I will not deny that I can use the elements for whatever reason. In this instance I will use everything at my disposal to prevent you from catching me; just to forewarn you so that you are not caught off guard."

I took a step back and Lara launched herself forward. I gathered mist in my right hand, to make an ice floor. Still before I was able to do that, Lara let out a short burst of electricity at me. For the third time after arriving in the dragon realm I was feeling electric energy arcing through me. I was thrown back against a wall and my muscles jerked involuntarily from the electricity. The feeling passed quickly due to the fact that Lara hadn't used anywhere what Spyro or Ruben had, which was a saving grace in this. I was unable to get up at the moment, so I had to stay in a sitting position right now.

I have heard the saying, 'fighting fire with fire'. I guess I could see if the same holds true with a different element. I pointed my left hand at Lara as my left was more able to do so at the moment. I made my hand in a fist with my middle and pointer finger pointing straight and Lara. I shot a bolt of electricity from my fingers at Lara. She not expecting me doing this got hit with the bolt didn't block and was forced back against the wall. I hadn't used any more than she had when she had hit me; so I wasn't worried of doing major damage as that was not the point of this.

I found my legs were back in working order now and that being the case I got up and stood. I looked over to where Lara was groaning and trying to raise her head.

"Okay, I knew daring a dragoness that is hell bent on catching me was stupid to being with, even dumb. But, I didn't think it would prove to be THIS dumb an idea!"

I prepared myself for the 'Throw Down' I was going to do.

**(A/n sorry I will not be going into detail at this time of how the fight goes. The result is what is important.)**

===hours later===

I was sore from the 'Throw Down' fight I had with Lara, yet I had finally lost Lara after the brawl and the hours of her chasing me that followed it! I had never thought in my life that I would have to take a near full day to shake off a girl, though Lara had proven tenacious beyond my expectation, even with using the elements. Hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about her for a long while. I need some time from her chasing me especially since Lara had chased me most of the day and most of that had been a type of 'cat and mouse' game of sorts. … And a very dangerous game it had turned out to be with her!

I looked around me to take in my surroundings. There were trees, trees and more trees all around me. Okay, that would say I am back in the forest I had met Fredrick, Tarra and Lara, but in a part that was thinner than what I had come through to get to Carona. This forest had unknowingly turned out to be my saving grace on escaping Lara this time. I will concede that Lara may know the city better than I do, but as it happens I happen to do best in the forest setting. My mobility and size become an amazing advantage!

I noticed that there was a path that went further into the forest in front of me. I hadn't seen or noticed it yesterday when I was coming to Carona. As I looked around and realized that Lara, Tarra, Fredrick and myself had passed this exact spot, yet I swear this path hadn't been here at that time. That was odd, for me to miss a part of scene observation. Well anyway after today's events, I had no interest or desire to go deeper in the forest so it didn't really matter. I have nothing against exploring; in fact I love to get a feel of my environment around me. This forest though was different in a way that I couldn't exactly put into words. There was something about the forest I couldn't place; it wasn't a bad feeling yet, just one I was unfamiliar with. It was almost… forgive the use of the word, but 'Magical'. There was a feeling here; almost was like there was something here that was 'calling' me, but that is impossible! Spirits and such don't exist. At least I would have stood by that before I got to the dragon realm. Now with all the things I have seen, I'm not as sure about such a subject.

I looked around again and started to notice subtler things I hadn't before. I saw beams of moonlight coming through the roof of trees and hitting the forest floor. This bathed the forest in a blue-silver color scheme, which was kind of eerie, almost portrayed a ghostly quality to the forest. This area of the woods definitely had what you might call 'mood' of something out of the ordinary, toeing the border of the supernatural.

I shook my head to rid myself of those kinds of thoughts. They weren't logical and I was and aspired to be logical, as it helps keep me alive longer more than being illogical. I turned around to go back the way I came with every intention to make my way back to Carona. I had a bed to find that had my name on it! That said bed was calling for me and I wasn't going to ignore the call as I was tired from running from Lara most of the day! I had taken two steps in the direction of Carona; when I hear a voice.

"... you... come... last."

I halted at hearing that and hesitated. It was faint; still I know I had heard a voice. I turned and looked around, only to become confused. There was nothing here just the darkness and sounds of the night, yet I know someone or something had spoken. The voice had sounded female, but I could have been wrong. My curiosity was peaked at this.

"... Come further in..."

I cocked my head trying to catch the direction in which the voice had come. That voice hadn't been the same as the first, but had like the first sounded like it was coming from in front of me. The second had been more to the front and to the left. I took a step towards the path, before I stopped and my mind caught up with me.

"Whoa stop right there Saber! What in the Hell are you thinking?! Following a disembodied voice is more than just stupid, it is suicidal! Don't satisfy your curiosity about voices you might just be imagining! Remember 'Curiosity killed the cat' and though it is said 'satisfaction brought him back' that can't necessarily be said for you most of the time! Being alive and not knowing an answer to questions is better than very likely getting yourself killed to find those answers! Be smart, no suicidal tendencies or stunts tonight for you! Just leave it at that. Now march you butt back to Carona and to your bed for the night!"

I had to agree with my logical side's argument. It was sound and a very practical idea… honestly it was the best decision to go with. I turned back to the direction that would take me back to Carona. However, another voice came to my ears after I had turned, but before I even taken a step forward.

"Saber... wait don't go..."

I knew that voice, no mistake about that! I whipped around to the path that went further into the forest. I was looking forward trying to find the source of the voice.

"Koren?!"

The voices were becoming fainter and fading down the direction of the path. I knew I could very well regret the decision I make here if I don't find out what is going on! I made a split second decision; yes it may be stupid and suicidal. Be that as it may, I couldn't just ignore the fact that there was someone or something calling me along with Koren calling. I… for the first time in a long while made the decision that went against the logical argument. I ran forward down the path that went further into the forest.

When I saw the end of the path ahead of me I picked up the pace. At the end of the path I came out into a huge clearing. There was a lake in the middle of the clearing, which I couldn't help, but stare at in awe and fascination. It wasn't the lake itself that held my gaze or interest, but that the water of the lake itself. It appeared to be... glowing with light and a rainbow sheen of some kind! I had little time to wonder how the water could look like that, odd as it was. Because then, there came the same feeling of being called and this time it wasn't just one voice this time, but multitudes of them speaking together as one voice. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. … Whatever it was I was in this for the whole ride no matter what came of it.

_**"At long last... the destined one that has been awaited has come!"**_

Pain shot through my head like I was being hit in the head hard and constantly, with every word the voices spoke. It was like each owner the voices belong to were taking a sledge hammer and banging from inside my skull. I seriously thought my skull might split open from that one sentence. Nonetheless as things as they were, as harsh as the pain felt, for the first time in my life, there were beings that I couldn't remember meeting that knew me somehow and there was a chance they could answer questions of my origins that I had. I wasn't about to let this chance slip away from me because of pain I felt!

"Who are you all?!"

Multiple orbs of light appeared above the water and all around the clearing; there had to be hundreds perhaps thousands! Some of the orbs were bigger than others and some small. They all of them glowed with the same light that the lake water had mere moments ago, but wasn't now. My logical mind just stopped working, for this was beyond its ability to process. This event was unlike anything I have ever experienced, and it didn't make logical sense at all. Still I was coming to expect the unexpected and illogical from the dragon realm by now as they were abundant.

_**"We are those who have already come and gone."**_

The voices seemed to come from all of the orbs, each one of the orbs having a voice of their own. They spoke still in a collective speech; the many speaking as one unified. The pain I felt before grew in magnitude! It felt like it would rip me apart soon! I heard the reply, yet I couldn't understand what they meant at all; the answer that they gave I just didn't understand. This wasn't the time to ponder the meaning; I had more pressing questions to ask!

"Do you know why I am here in the dragon realm? I do not belong here, I come from another world."

There was silence for a little bit. I stood there waiting for the answer. I wouldn't move from this spot for any reason until I had an answer! I had to know if there was a reason for me being here or if it was all a fluke! This for all I know; could all be a divine joke of some sort! I knowing the man upstairs and the one down below and the relationship I had with the both of them, I wouldn't put it past them to pull this kind of joke on me. Doing so for their pure entertainment! Yeah I can easily picture the big man rolling on the floor laughing at the things that had been happening to me. The Devil would be doing the same just with snack and he would make it some kind of sports show! The silence continued and I felt my mood fall into a depressing gloom. Well I suppose that means they don't know either, great! I was about to turn away, before the reply came to me.

"_**You have not come here from a different world; you returned to the dragon realm from the world you were sent to."**_

Wait What?! ... What are they talking about when they say, 'you haven't come from' and '... return to the dragon realm.'?! Are they saying I am supposed to be here and have been here from the start?! … But how and why?!

"What do you mean returned?"

_**"You, at an early age were sent away for your protection."**_

…

... Wha?

_**"Now you have returned. You will soon be needed to defend the dragon realm from the ancient enemy's return!"**_

…

... I don't understand! I was trying to voice my inability to comprehend what they were saying, yet my voice wasn't working. By now I was ignoring the pain to the point that I wasn't really noticing it. I was too focused on the implications of what these... whatever they were stated. My voice final started to work again.

"I don't understand what you are talking about?!"

There was silence for a short period of time. I was rooted to the ground waiting for the answer.

_**"It is time for you to see and remember!"**_

… Remember, what do they mean?!

The pain, which I had been ignoring, instantly came back and demanded my attention by getting much worse. The sheer signals my nerves were transmitting were getting close to overloading my brain! I sunk to my knees, the pain making unable to stand. My skin felt like it was on fire and burning. I couldn't even scream should I have wanted to, my voice wasn't responding to my commands any longer. It wasn't just my voice that weren't doing what I told them to, my whole entire body refused to listen to the orders my brain was giving out. The pathways my nerves were supposed to carry command signals to the rest of my body were too busy transmitting pain! The burning sensation got worse as it spread all over my body. My skin was boiling and searing in the pain I was going through.

My arms seemed to be shrinking in length, at the same time the muscles were building up to a degree. I felt the sensation of something bending my knees to the reverse position, so that the now hinged backwards and my kneecap seemed to not be where it was supposed to be any longer. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see as there was a bright light that was blinding me. There wasn't a place on or in my body that wasn't in immense pain. I was unable to fully process the pain in its entirety. I was having difficulty understanding what I was able to at the moment.

When after what seemed to be a small eternity of torture and suffering; the pain began to recede. I was lying splayed in a spread eagle position on the ground unmoving. I took a deep shuddering breath, trying to accept what had happened to me now that the pain wasn't impeding my mind's functionality. I tried to stand, but found I was unable to do so. I chose the alternative of crawling and dragged myself to the shore of the lake. I wanted to see… no I needed to see my appearance after whatever event had happened!

When I got to the shore leaned down to the water and look at the surface. My vision was blurry as I was still trying to focus with my sight. As the view came into focus I just stared. There in front of me, was the face of a dragon staring back at me! I continued to stare at the image of a white dragon's face with shock and awe. Vivid aqua green eyes staring back at me, they blinked when I did and the image didn't disappeared. I turned my head to the right and then the left. The image mirrored the actions as a reflection would. I took another deep breath to try and steady myself.

I was trying to come to terms and an understanding of what the results of what had been done to me. Somehow, by means or methods that I can't perceive; I have been changed into a dragon! … And not just any kind of dragon, but a dragon with white scales! I have never seen any dragon or dragoness with scales remotely white in color. So why?! Well might as well look over this new body I have now.

I rose to my feet, which had now become paws; so that means I was on my haunches I guess as dragons do have haunches. I turned my head on my now elongated neck to get a look at what had been done. I had scales of the purest white like newly fallen snow… very nice color now that I look closer. My favorite color is white after all. The scales were very beautiful much like diamonds. I guess the scales would be mine actually! My wing membranes and I would assume underbelly as dragon kind seemed to have the same coloration on both those parts, were a gleaming or shimmering silver. I glanced at my tail, which felt different to my senses to have. It was like having an extra arm of sorts I guess.

I glanced to the end of… my tail to get a glimpse of my tail blade. I saw a rather intricate tail blade unlike any I had seen previously. The tail blade was made up of a hexagon as the base and two single sided blades on either slanted side of the top of the hexagon, and there was a gape down the center between the two blades. I had to say that this was interesting to be able to look at yourself like this, since humans can't. The limited movement in the neck kind of makes that impossible. Each blade was approximately seven inches in length from hexagon to tip and very sharp. There was something different about the tail blade; it looked almost as if it was made of multiple parts and kind of looks like a machine. Whether that is true or not, I guess I will find out later.

My draconic appearance overall was very nice, if I do say so myself.

That was all I was able to take in, for at that time pain burst in my head. The pain in my head felt worse than before, I literally thought it was splitting open and my brain was going to burst out, grey-matter and all. The pain was being caused by all the voices I was now hearing; however, I couldn't understand any of them. They had stopped speaking in a collective manner and now were talking as individual voices. It was too much for me! There was just too many of them and there were more making themselves known all the time.

None of the voices were the same; some were male and others were female. Some of them were young and yet there were old as well. All the noise was forcing mind to descend into a complete sea of chaos from the maelstrom of the voices howling and pounding in my head! I sunk down to the ground using all the mental discipline to try to focus and quell the building chaos, yet it was no use! The waves of chaos were so strong and gaining momentum. Even with my amazing mental discipline I wasn't able to handle the task of managing this multitude of voices fighting for my attention! This was quickly becoming impossible as each voice was trying to be heard over the other voices, within the maelstrom of Chaos!

You would think that there would be no way that what was happening could get worse right? Oh oh… Things can ALWAYS be worse! The pain became worse when the images began to flash before my eyes in no order that made any sense to me! I tried again to scream in pain, though I was unable, I could utter a whisper.

"W-what... is... happening to... me?!"

The pictures that flashed before my eyes were coming in a fast hastening surge much like the kind you would see if a dam broke and released all the water! Even that wouldn't be a good comparison of what was happening! The amount of raw information that was being pushed on me was immense and incomprehensible! What the voices and pictures were trying to tell me, I couldn't come up with a single idea. It was like information was being continually being crammed into my mind, even though I was trying… begging it to stop. All the information kept coming; it didn't stop of slow down! Still as it came; my senses were being over stimulated. So I couldn't understand the majority of the things I was seeing, hearing or anything my other senses were trying to process. Some of the pictures were of places that look somewhat familiar, however they flash by so quick I didn't get a good view. As some of the images passed by some of the voices would scream in pain! This would in turn cause the pain I was experiencing spike in strength for seconds. I felt like I was being weighed down with all the voices and images, pressed down and crushed under them all!

The longer this event or whatever it was went on, the faster the pictures or images would flashed by and the louder the voices would become. The speed that the images I glimpsed were fast enough I was unable to see what they were anymore. The voices press harder to be heard to the point that they were all practically screaming at me. The sea of chaos that they were creating became turbulent and was beginning to overwhelm me. My control was slipping and I began to lose myself in the chaotic sea and soon drowned in it and be lost.

My maw opened wide in a silent scream. I was gasping for air, being overwhelmed by sheer agony! My five senses were unable to keep up with the incoming information, due to being over stimulated to the point they were freezing up and stopped working. The speed and volume of the chaos still increasing, and I wasn't able to think any longer, my mind was beginning to be over stimulated, like my five senses! It was barely hanging on and soon would follow my bodily senses in freezing up! My throat opened then and my gasping stopped. What came out of my maw was a piercing howl of pain that rent the silence of the night. I wasn't in control of my voice and so couldn't stop the howl from ripping out of my maw as the vast amount of information and knowledge continued to surge into me. The torment was tearing at my very psyche; it was like my soul was being ripped apart! The howls of pain didn't stop, but got louder somehow.

I felt like I was going to go insane! At the rate of whatever was happening to me, I was sure I would lose my mind and soul before my brain froze and I died from the absolute torture I was being put through! I wanted this to stop! I wanted the information I was being forced to experience to end! I wished for this suffering and tribulation I was being dragged through to cease! Even if my wish required my death as the price of granting it; I was willing to pay that! As long as all of this stopped!

I let out one last sky tearing roar that sounded more draconic than the previous howls of pain that I had produced! It was still a scream of pain of the anguish of myself and the voices! All of this before everything around me faded. I was freed from the woe I had felt as I blacked out!

**Chapter End**

*** Shimatta means roughly 'Oh Crap' in Japanese**

**Other * is Saber swearing, I just censor it so I don't have any complaints**

**I would like to thank a few people that have given their comments.**

**Star-Wolf-Guardian**

**I hope that I was able to show the unusual relationship that Saber and Lara have.**

**spyroloverx88**

**Thank you very much for your suggestion. I hadn't noticed I use the same words over and over. I went through again and did some changes to the words that keep coming up and used synonyms.**

**To all those who have commented and reviewed thanks and keep them coming.**

**A/n**

**That is where I decided to end this chapter, with a cliff hanger no less. I had a ball writing this chapter, much like chapter 26. The last scene I will state is meant to be Saber seeing memories and hearing the voices in a chaotic way that he cannot understand. I will do more of an explanation in the next chapter I have tentatively named 'Echoes of the Past' Thank you everyone for reading; four chapters until I end this part of the chronicle. Please take the time to review.**


	33. 33 Echoes of the 'Past'

**A/n**

**The next installment is here one and all. I am sorry there is no bold or italicized sections like I would normally use to separate things but as my computer is dead at the moment. I am using my tablet and it just can't do as much as my computer. So bear with the crap that there is. It is shorter than the last few chapters, but that is how it goes. Now the continuation of the cliffhanger from the previous chapter. Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Mostly polishing.**

Chapter 33 Echoes of the 'Past'

===Lara's POV===

I got back to Carona from being in the forest. I was breathing hard from trying to find Saber. I had to admit, grudgingly so; that he had been able to elude and escape me this time. His stamina had surprised me! It had been the same amount of stamina as my own. I had never met anyone that had stamina like me. He also seemed to, like the apes, have some advantage in the forest. Yet I will find him somehow at some time catch him!

"Lara."

I turned to the speaker to find it was Tarra. But, what is she doing here?

"Oh... hey Tarra."

Tarra smiled slightly.

"I would assume that since you do not have Saber in tow, he got away from you."

I looked away before I replied with a slight tone of frustration.

"Yes, Yes he did, you do not need to help the Chronicler record it you know!"

Tarra giggled quietly at my reply.

"I am surprised you have chased him so far. You have never taken any interest in a male. I never thought you would go after one that is not a dragon. Yet my mother use to tell me that when a dragoness is in heat, they do stranger things than normal. I guess you can never tell what you can do, right Lara."

I stared at Tarra, in shock. Did Tarra think I was some kind of tramp or hussy?! How can she think that of me! I am… okay I am interested in Saber. He is nice and sees me as more than just a purple dragoness or some piece of meat; like most males that have tried to get my interest…

"Wait Tarra, you have it all wrong. You describe me as some kind of tramp or hussy; that is not what I am."

Tarra smiled kindly at me, like an adult dragon does to a dragonet.

"Of course you are not normally. You are in the heat of your mating cycle; it is natural for you to have less self-control."

Tarra just did not understand what I was telling her. She is treating me like this is my first mating season. I have been having regular mating cycles for the last two years almost three now. I have just never found a dragon that I felt was a good choice. As I was stating most male dragons would try to get my attention, but they were just after me because I was a purple dragoness and saw me as just some kind of object. I felt like that was degrading! I developed a disinterest in mating because of that; well that was the case until I met Saber. When I first met him, he showed he was quite different than most males. He was nice, kind and easy to talk to. He thought about others before himself. His eyes did not wonder when he was talking to me. He listened when I was speaking and took in what I said; which was a welcome change from what I usually get from others.

"Tarra, stop treating me like this is my first mating season. I have gone through five mating seasons, being on my sixth now and that is one more than you have experienced."

I had more experience in mating cycles than Tarra! She should not talk anyway she is less likely to take an interest in a male than I would!

"Well that is true, but this is the first time you have gone after a male while you are in heat."

That may be true but… I felt my face beginning to heat up at what Tarra was saying.

"I… I… do not know what you are talking about."

Tarra giggled again and gave me that knowing smile of hers. That was not helping me in hiding my blush.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Saber is a nice… male, he listens to others and tries to cheer up those around him. I-I think he is really a nice um… human, but he is the first human I have met, so I do not have any other to compare him to."

I took a closer look at Tarra; the way she was talking sounded like she… Wait, is she starting to blush! She is developing an attraction to Saber. NO! She cannot have him! I go closer to Tarra and growled quietly to get Tarra's attention. Tarra looked up and locked her eyes to my face, which was at the moment showing anger.

"No, Tarra you cannot have Saber; he is mine!"

Tarra took a couple of paces back and she looked at me nervously.

"Um… I do not think Saber would agree Lara, but that is just me saying that."

Both Tarra and I looked over to see Fredrick, who has just spoken as he came up to the two dragonesses. I growled at Fredrick; who just stared calmly.

"What are you trying to say Fredrick?"

"I am stating Lara, is you are being extremely possessive of Saber right now; probably because you are fully in heat. Still being a male I would not know as we males do not go into heat."

Me… being possessive to an extreme?! I was not! I... was expressing an interest in Saber; simple as that, nothing more.

"I do not think that Lara sees it that way Fredrick."

Tarra said this with a growing smile. My face kept heating up as this conversation went on. Fredrick chuckled at what Tarra said. Why were these two teasing me?

"You would be right, if that deepening blush is anything to judge by."

I was blushing visibly now?! My eyes widen in the realization that both my friends were right. I could not think of a reply to what they are saying.

"I am not saying it is exactly bad. I mean we have gotten to know Saber better now. We have seen that he is a really nice... human."

That was from Fredrick. Tarra was next to speak.

"At least it shows you have a good preference on your choice of a male."

I was trying to reply to my friends, to deny what they were saying.

"N-no... you are... you are wrong I... I..."

I turned my face away from the both of them. Fredrick and Tarra were laughing a little louder.

"No I would say that we are completely correct."

Tarra nodded as she was trying to contain her laughter. She was failing at doing it though. I was fighting off the feelings of embarrassment that were growing.

"It... It is not like that!"

I shook my head and then held my head high as I walked past both of them. They watched me as I went and then followed me. I ignored them as they kept teasing me.

I left both Fredrick and Tarra, by saying I was tired and went to my room in the temple. When I got to my room I went and lay on the bed. I would find Saber tomorrow and... discuss our... relationship with each other! It may be my heat, but this needed to be settled once and for all. I would guess he has probably gotten back to the place he was staying at some time this evening, knowing him! I stared at the ceiling thinking about what I would say to him.

I was starting to close my eyes and fall asleep when I heard a sound that made me bolt upright in the bed. The sound was a piercing howl from something outside the city. I was out of bed and to the raced down to the entrance of the temple.

I was the first there, still not the only one there for very long. Many of the dragons my age and younger were coming out to find out what was happening.

"Arkanis, what is that noise?"

This came from one of the younger dragons, probably now just old enough to be considered a dragon and not a dragonet.

"I do not know little one, but whatever is producing that cry, would be in great pain by the tone of their voice, I would imagine."

The howls seemed to be getting louder as time went on. Whatever kind of creature is screaming like that needs help. That howling… whatever is causing it, would die if it went on for too long!

"Arkanis, the creature that is making these cries needs help; we need to find it."

Seconds after I had said this; there was a roar that unlike the ones previously felt and sounded like it would tear the sky apart. The other thing that I would not doubt shocked all who heard this, was that sounded more draconic than the previous howls of pain that we had been forced to listen to. Nevertheless, like the howls, still a scream of pain. All of us just stood there in shock or horror at hearing the roar. Arkanis was the first to come out of the feeling of shock and spoke.

"Lara is right! We must find the source of those cries quickly; I doubt that we were the only ones that heard them!"

All of the dragons and dragonesses snapped out of their stupor and listened to the instructions from Arkanis. He began to divide us into groups to search the forest.

"... The forest is vast, but do not let that sway you in this. We must find the poor being, before others do!"

With this final instruction the groups set out to search the forest. I was in the group that was made up of; Fredrick, Tarra, and one other dragon and another dragoness that I had seen on occasion around the city. I look up at the night sky; thankful that it is the full moon tonight. The moonlight would aid in the search. I just hope that whatever had made those howls would still be alive when it is found. It was easy to know who Arkanis meant when had said 'others' he was referring to the apes. They would most likely be looking as well.

===Saber's POV===

I find myself staring up at a wooden ceiling. I felt the familiar tatami floor under me. I was back at the dojo?! Had my adventures in the dragon realm been a dream? They had felt so real. Yet back to the point and reason I was on my back laying on the floor.

Did this mean someone had been able to best me by pinning me to the floor in a match? It didn't happen often, but it occurred from time to time. I sighed at this development. I don't like to lose, I doubt anyone does, yet I still go through a period of disappointing reflection every time I lose a match.

"A deep sigh that was. What is so troubling that can make you do such?"

The sound of Master Kai's voice has always had a soothing effect on me for some reason. It could disburse my anger and sorrows in no time at all.

"I... I just don't like to lose Master."

Master Kai chuckled softly.

"Impossible it would be for you to win always. You would learn very little were that the case."

I sighed again, I knew what Master Kai had said was true, but...

"More on your mind have you?"

"Well, Master I have been having really strange dreams lately."

"Is that so, tell me about them."

I told Master Kai about the dragon realm and the beings I met there. It was wonderful to be able to talk to my Master. He was always easy to talk to about anything at any time.

The first thing that registered was the pain of a huge splitting headache. I tried to remember what had happened to me last. My memories began to come back slowly though. I realized that what had just happened between Master Kai and I was a dream or illusion in my head.

Well that's just crapitastic! I wanted to talk to Master Kai more than anything at the current moment. Spyro and Seth would be good for the idea too, I know they will also listen and not think I am a certified mental case… not that either Seth or Spyro are likely to know what a mental case is, but still! I just needed someone to listen to me get a great deal of things off my chest, they have piled up as I haven't been able to talk to anyone I can trust not to judge me.

I forced my eyes open. I was still by the lake from earlier and I was stomach down. I lifted my head, realizing that I was still a dragon like before. Whatever had happened to me and the pain that had accompanied it, must have caused me to black out. I remember that there were those voices and I was asking them questions, and then they turned me into a white dragon.

After that I vaguely recall... pain the likes of which, I had never felt before. It was then fragments of my experience started to come back. The voices had gotten to a screaming volume; the images that I didn't know or understand! As I reviewed what had happened I began to see how very close I had come to being lost in the sea of chaos that the voices and pictures had create!

I kept reviewing the memories of the event and found to my utter surprise that there were memories and knowledge in my mind that weren't there before. It took me some time to understand what these memories were exactly. In fact the more I looked and went through them the more puzzled I became. It was weird; I could recall experiences that were clearly someone else's! Then I could also have a near complete understanding as if I had lived through the experience myself; even though I hadn't. It was very uncanny and honestly creepy!

I still heard voices in the back of my mind, yet their numbers and magnitude of them had lessened tremendously. The chaos that had been in my mind was still there, however it had calmed to the point that I could keep it much more manageable.

I tried to get to my paws, but had difficulty. It was on the third attempt that I was successful and so I stood taking a more detailed look of my surroundings. The lake I had seen already had stopped glowing now and had the appearance of a huge mirror. There were four big trees close to the shore of the lake. The trees' foliage blocked most of the moonlight that was coming down; it just filtered some of the light through. Except for where the entrance to the path I took to get here and one other break in the trees on the opposite side of the clearing from the path. The rest of the lake clearing was enclosed by the closely growing trees that formed a wall around the clearing.

It was quiet in this glade; not silent as there was a slight whisper of wind. The lake was absolutely still as the shore was steep and so the wind went over the lake without causing any disturbance. One could call this place serene looking at it as it is now.

Well as things were right now I have completely, no freaking idea what I should do! This is just perfect! I looked down at my paws and shifted my weight. I hate to be idol; I want to have something to do to keep my mind occupied. Unoccupied thinking time is a dangerous thing!

"I guess testing how good I am at walking on all fours is some place to start."

I put my left forepaw forward, and then moved my right hind leg ahead. The second I placed my right hind leg forward on the ground I knew I was in trouble! As if it was fate, I felt myself losing my balance and I fell to the left and hit the ground on my side. I exhaled with a bit of gloomy tones in my breath.

"Okay... I now know firsthand that walking on all fours isn't as easy as dragons and dragonesses make it look. Who would have thought that going from bipedal to Quadra pedal would be so difficult when it comes to walking?"

I knew there had been a couple of changes when I had gone from two to four limbs doing the work. First I don't have knees or kneecaps and now have arm like limbs on both my back and front appendages. Second my balance was off due to having a tail and wings to add to the mix that made up my balance. Add that to having a completely different center of gravity and it just is a recipe for disaster.

I rolled to my belly and was about to get back up to my paws to try again, I needed to get walking as a dragon down soon. I have no inkling or notion as to when I would be a human again... or if I will be period for that matter! I fell again and was about to get back up, when I started to hear noises from somewhere else in the forest.

I swung my head around attempting to pick up what the noises were. It sounded like, if my... um... draconic ears weren't deceiving me, voices of others. Dragons and dragonesses to be precise if I was processing the voices right! I have to admit draconic hearing is a noticeable margin better than human hearing. I got to my paws slowly as I was still sore from my, incident earlier this evening. I could now make out the sound of paw falls approaching the clearing where I was.

My nose, which I can say without reservation is a far cry above the capabilities of my human nose; was picking up an array of smells. In the direction of the paw falls, I smelled dragons. How I know the scent of dragons is beyond me for the moment, but I just roll with this for now as I needed no more problems to worry about! I took a deep breath to get a better reading of the collections of scents. Let me see... one... no two male dragons and multiple dragonesses... two... no there is definitely three. I could make out three different scents of dragonesses.

The third scent was harder to place, though it was easy to differentiate between it and the other dragonesses' scents. It was kind of confusing because one of the dragonesses scent stood out from the other two in a way I couldn't exactly understand! Okay I may have only been a dragon for a short period, as it was. With this new sense of smell I had, it was hard to describe in words what the sense would tell me. I really couldn't put it into words to describe what it was like at all to do the idea justice. The best way I could say it; was that the third dragoness's scent… smelled pleasant! No question about that, but that was the only word I could think to use. Although the scent felt somehow familiar, like I had smelled it before, but was unable to remember.

Around a minute later, five dragons entered the clearing from the same path I came into this place from. I looked over the group and was surprised to see three familiar dragons in the said group. My eye... ridges not eyebrows, rose in response! There in front of my view now, was Fredrick on the left and Tarra on the right. Both of them would've been hard to see if I were human instead of a dragon; as they both have dark colored scales. The forest at night is very dark as light only filters through the foliage. It would've been worse for Tarra than for Fredrick as she had black scales and not grey. My gaze stopped and locked on the dragoness that was in the lead of the group.

It was Lara, her purple scales now clean from the dirt and grime that had been there the last time I had seen her. Ostensibly, she found the time to get a bath between the times we had seen each other. There was also another dragon and dragoness in the group I haven't met as of yet.

All of us just stared for a full two minutes; they at me and I at them! Lara in-particular seemed entranced by... my... OH NO YOU DON'T! I WASN'T in the mood or ready to deal with her... shenanigans! Certainly NOT after the night I have had thus far! I took a deep breath to calm myself; I really don't need to blow up at this meeting.

Nonetheless now that I take a second look, Lara is giving me a different expression than this morning and what she gave all day. It feels more like nostalgia for some reason; with her face showing an air of trying to remember something. It was better than the look of lust and desire she had been showing me all day!

"Hey where is the group you are supposed to be with?"

This came from Fredrick; I was curious about his statement. I hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about?! So why wouldn't I wonder? It's completely natural… for me! I cocked my head to the side trying to guess why dragons would be out in the forest in groups. But, I came up with a big fat zero on any possibilities. I was going to ask, though I never got the chance.

"That is not the issue right now; we need to continue our search."

That was the other dragon, the one I didn't know. Wait did he say search? The plot thickens! That could explain some of the answer that is becoming clear... well clearer for the time being.

"Um... does anyone e-else find it u-unusual that he has w-white scales?"

Hey… is there a problem with me having white scales?! Oh boy, a step back for me and Tarra. She is back to the stuttering; be that as it may she is in a crowd so I guess I can let it slide. Fredrick glanced over to Lara who still had her gaze glued to Yours Truly!

"Hey... Lara, what are you doing just staring? We have a creature to find; you know the one that made those howls. You heard what Arkanis said."

What is the problem her staring? I have none with Lara staring Fredrick, she just MIGHT like what she sees and why shouldn't she?! ... Did... did I really just entertain the thought of Lara liking my present appearance?! … Those voices must have done a real messy number on my views of logic and life, or I am seriously losing my marbles! I can't tell which!

Hold on... did Fredrick just say something about howls?! Could they be talking about when I was... Oh fiddlesticks!

The dragoness that was a stranger to me then spoke.

"Fredrick is right, we need to find the source of those blood curdling howls."

… Hey now, I had little if any control when I... well... obviously they are indeed referring to my... fit earlier! I didn't think it was that loud, although I was too blinded by pain and agony at that time to really give an accurate assessment. I sighed at this whole conversation.

So apparently there are groups of dragons searching the forest on Arkanis's orders, for the source of the howls, which is me! I don't know if I should be happy or be angry at this development. I feel I could go either way on this subject.

Wonder what kind of faces they would pull; were I to tell them I am the 'creature' that they are looking for? Why not find out by telling them?! At the very least I should get a good reaction from Fredrick, Tara and... I don't know what to expect from Lara. Oh well surprise is half of the amusement! I clear my throat softly before speaking with a smile.

"I think I can help you on finding the source of the howls you heard."

I may be a dragon, yet my voice didn't really change, which makes this so much more interesting! Fredrick gaped at me in disbelief, his eyes went wide that help greaten the effect of his face. Tarra just stared; her maw was hanging open like Fredrick's showing the shock she felt. As for Lara... she fainted right on the spot and was splayed on the ground. Oh what I wouldn't give for a camera right now to get a picture of their faces; it... is... PRICELESS!

I continued to watch their facial expressions, which was becoming more comical when the dragon and dragoness I didn't know looked between the three; no doubt attempting to make sense of what was going on. I was trying to hold in the amusement I felt in response to this scene.

Well the keyword is TRYING, however as I am myself so… I snickered and held the rest in for now! Fredrick's expression looked almost like a perfect replica of the face Seth had the day I found out that he and Spectra spend time with each other in the mornings.

"Fredrick, you look exactly like a friend of mine one time I impressed him. So

I will say the same thing as I did to him. Fredrick unless that is some kind of jaw exercise to prepare for a meal that I don't know about, then I recommend you close your jaw post haste. You look like a slack jawed idiot."

Fredrick slowly closed his maw and gained a confused look; I would bet due to the same two terms of what I said that Seth had trouble understanding.

"Anyway, back to the point at hand... um paw... uh... this just is getting awkward, or maybe it is just me."

The dragoness I wasn't acquainted with spoke up.

"You said you could help us find the source of the howl correct?"

I nodded, which felt different than I was use to; the elongated neck and everything. The unknown dragon joined in while Tarra and Fredrick were still recovering from the fact that I was now a dragon.

"Then please do proceed on that."

"The source of the howls is right here."

The four dragons looked at me confused; I left Lara out as she was still out on the ground and had yet to wake up. I am a tad worried when she wakes up. I have now become I assume her IDEAL MATE OF CHOICE! I really don't want to go through chase again!

"What?"

That is Fredrick for you, I guess. He questions what another tells him and hasn't gotten rid of his paranoia. I sighed in exasperation.

"The source of the howls is me. Is that clear enough for you all?"

If they didn't understand that, then I have no idea how to be any clearer! There was silence for a minute, and then Fredrick chuckled nervously.

"Um... Saber... I have a hard time believing that."

"Oh really..."

I have a feeling I shouldn't get into the precise reason why, I had howled like that, yet as it is.

"... You would be surprise what can come out of your mouth... or maw I guess it is now, when you are experiencing indescribable pain! I did not think I could let out sounds like that until I did."

There was an awkward silence that followed my reply.

===scene change===

We were making our way along the path through the forest back to Carona. We did so in silence, which I wasn't really complaining about! I had gotten better at walking; not perfect, at least I hadn't fallen again... yet. I was now given time to think and gather my thoughts on what had transpired recently. I found it funny that Lara, who still hadn't woken up yet; was now being carried on the back of the dragoness, whose name I never had caught. I was, to all appearances too much for her to handle, in the looks department or something like that!

Well tonight had certainly been a... full and busy one. I had so much going through my mind I don't know where to start! The facts as I know them now are vastly different than what I knew this morning. The things that had occurred after I had shaken Lara, being the most mind shattering. Very close to being literally mind shattering at that! The realization of me being a dragon was huge and that I had always been one... I didn't know what to really think! It explained quite a bit of my odd quirks and some of my mannerisms I have always had.

The idea of leaving from the dragon realm, then coming back was fine, nevertheless that left the question of the circumstances and why I had left and had been sent to earth unanswered. That for whatever reason bugged me to an internal level. However, the last line the multitude had said before turning me into a dragon, was what worried me most of all.

_**"Now you have returned. You will soon be needed to defend the dragon realm from the ancient enemy's return."**_

I mean, by the sound of it, I will be expected to defend the whole dragon realm from some kind of enemy or lead others in the same thing! First of all I don't know how to use the elements while I am like this. Yeah sure it may be the same, yet I don't think so, if the memories that aren't mine are anything to go by. Second I am still learning how this body works and I am rather bad at using it right now. I can walk, though I doubt that will be anywhere near enough.

Then there is this 'Ancient Enemy'! What are they and where do they come from? Maybe I am worrying too much, but I think I am somewhat justified when it involves me!

It didn't take long before we arrived back at Carona. Our group proceeded to the temple where Arkanis with the help of other dragons, was managing things. Arkanis caught sight of us and turned to face us, getting a worried expression when he saw Lara being carried. He glanced over at me, however didn't seem to give me much attention as he was more worried about Lara.

"I see you are back, I assume with news of some kind... though I am curious as to how Lara ended up in the state that she needs to be carried."

The unknown named dragoness spoke up.

"Well I do not exactly know about that, however we found..."

I couldn't suppress the snicker; still I did manage to make it a snort instead. Arkanis turned his attention to me. For a split second I swear he had an expression of... was it shock, relief or maybe something else, a look of recognition definitely! Arkanis composed himself and adopted a look of stern, but mild interest.

"Is there a particular reason you find amusement in her being like this?"

I took a second to calm down and focus as this was a more serious conversation.

"Well I would not know, though she seemed to um... faint not too long after seeing me. So, I guess in a way you could say it is a bit funny. That is just me."

Arkanis eyes widen ever so slightly at hearing my voice. He looked me over another time, a bit more detailed than the last time.

"Fascinating, it is unexpected that you should be able to change your form; curious and still more curious."

"Yes I agree that it is fascinating, more so since I have no idea how it was actually done! I did not know it was even possible until the event happened... however long ago it did."

It was at that time Lara let out a groan. We all looked over at her, to find she had opened her eyes. She looked around confused.

"What happened?"

Lara was obviously incoherent. Oh is she in for a shock!

"That is what we would like to know Lara, what happened to make you faint?"

Fredrick, are you really so dense to not know? I grant you he may be young, still Fredrick had shown he was fairly good at reading a situation. Not in this one though!

"I do not know; I... saw... something that I could not have."

What the... ... that is... kind of mean! I think it is time I help settle this developing mess. I might be efficient at 'damage control', yet that doesn't insinuate I enjoy doing the job.

"I can assure you Lara, I am not a figment of your imagination; nor is my current appearance. So do not write it off as such, also I would rather not have to um... deal with your present condition."

Lara's head shot up and she stared at me. I looked at her with indifference; that is until I saw a smile spread across her face. Oh dear, this can't be good! If I were to say that Lara moved fast; I would be lying. Her speed was greased lightning! I felt the impact of her tackling me in a hug. Dang it, this is what I was afraid of!

I struggled against her, until I felt something wet against the base of my neck. I glanced down for a closer look to see... Lara was... crying! Oh... I... I... Um... I had never intended to make her cry, but I don't even know why she is! This is getting REALLY awkward!

"I (sob) I (sob) thought I would never (sob) see you again!"

HUH?! What in the hell is she talking about? Things just got more complicated for me in more ways than I care to count.

**Chapter end!**

**I am using this section to comment on some of the reviews for everyone's benefit**

**HolyCross9**

**You said that since Saber is now a dragon, that he won't have to run from Lara anymore. HAHAHA That is funny. Just because his form has changed doesn't mean his problems will suddenly disappear. I hope I gave that impression by the reaction Lara had when she saw and heard him.**

**Necron Dragon Lord of D.A.**

**Lara liking the outcome? Oh absolutely! But there is more as to why that is. Sadly that will come to light in the next chapter.**

**Star-Wolf-Guardian**

**Saber didn't know how to react to Lara's affections. On your point of how 'heat' works for wolves; it is a VERY good thing that dragons are a tad different in this. Their heat (as I see it) comes twice a year and last anywhere from a week up to nearly three weeks, depending on the dragoness. They also do not go into heat at the same time as one another.**

**Keyblader Zen**

**Lara was very surprise, so much so that as you read fainted. Will that stop her from going after Saber? (maniacal laughter) Where would the fun of that be? Saber will have to deal with it just differently. For Saber's end he has a new array of things to worry about and deal with. More on that subject in the next chapter though.**

**Spyroloverx88**

**I am always grateful for constructive criticism. It helps me improve my writing and through that the story. You reader see things that I don't and so you bringing up my repetitive use of words was very helpful.**

**A/n**

**Though this chapter is now at an end, this was the best place I could do that and still make sense in the story's plot line. I thank all of you who read my story and if you like it so much, then if you haven't already, follow this story and/or favorite it. If you like how I write you can follow me as an author as I have written two other stories. Please take the time to review. Until the next chapter, possibly titled 'Revelation and Regret'**


	34. 34 Revelation and Regret

**A/n****  
><strong>**First and foremost everyone… YEAH I have hit 200,000+ words and approaching 14,000 views in this story. Oakie dokie to business, this chapter, at least parts of it might be a tad boring. This chapter is for explanation for many things about Saber and other ideas that I have referred to previously in the story. So please bear with me here and give this a shot. I hope this satisfies and answers the questions I have been getting as of late. WARNING there is one scene in this chapter that does get… violent as it is a type of fight. If you have anything against vivid descriptions of violence or blood, then skip of the marked place I put in to the next marked place. Don't blame me if you read and have a problem with it. I own nothing but my characters and ideas; enjoy the chapter.****  
><strong>

**Grammatical Overhaul complete! Mostly polishing!**

****Chapter 34 Revelation and Regret  
><em><br>__=Recap!=___

_"I (sob) I (sob) thought I would never (sob) see you again."___

_HUH?! What in the hell is she talking about? Things just got more complicated for me in more ways than I care to count.__  
><em>  
>The previous time that Lara had me in her grasp, I was unable to escape it and that wasn't for lack of trying. The big difference from that situation and this instance is I was a human before and now I am a dragon. There is a large difference in capabilities of strength between the two.<p>

That and by a long developed reflex over the years; when she had tackled me I had raised my... forelegs up so that they wouldn't be pinned by Lara. I was able to unfurl my wings before we crashed to the ground so that they didn't get crushed. I have no idea why I did that, it just seemed the instinctive thing to do.

Now I was on the ground with Lara hugging me, while sobbing and mumbling unintelligibly. I was at a complete loss of what to do. I have no clue how to comfort a girl let alone a dragoness who is wailing for whatever reason, that I know not of! This is just getting awkward and uncomfortable! It is time to change that, pronto!

"Saber what is going on? Why is Lara acting like this?"

I look over to Fredrick, who had spoken. Does he really think I know any more than he does?! I replied to him with a look of sarcastic annoyance.

"Oh hmm, you cannot see that I am enjoying this. NO! What by the ancestors, who are in a place, which I will not mention, makes you think I have any idea why Lara is doing this?!"

Lara didn't seem to hear me. That's nothing I hadn't grown accustom to today. Tarra took a few steps forward.

"Lara maybe you should let him go."

"Yes, Lara get off me will you! This is just not something I want to do right now!"

Tarra continued forward, but after a few steps and due to some type of bad paw work, she slipped and fell forward. I had observed the incident in its entirety; she... I don't know what dragons would call it, for humans it would be said that she stubbed her toe. After she did so she had lost her footing and tripped and fell. The crash to the ground sounded a little painful, though Tarra's face when she lifted it from the ground said she was fine.

Ah! I had forgotten that Tarra has the same kind of luck that I do. This had probably been happening a good deal of the time. I hadn't seen any of it, since I had not been around Tarra most of the time I have been here at Carona. My time has been spent 'playing' run away and hide n' seek with Lara!

Now that I have the time to think about it my luck hasn't hit me for a longer period that normal. Well other than my problems with Lara, however that isn't the usual method or way my luck works. My bad luck rarely relies on help from another person or being to do the job it does. My bad luck has proven time and time again to be very self-sufficient at its purpose.

Oh dear! This means that I am developing 'luck buildup' again and that never ever goes well! The plain fact is that idea tends to go worse due to a particular point. That point being; The longer my bad luck is delayed and has time to build up, the stronger it is when it strikes me. Oh the things I get to look forward to; yea me!

I came out of my thoughts back to my current predicament. I managed to extricate myself from Lara's embrace, got up to my paws and back up a couple of paces. Lara got to her paws and looked at me still with tears brimming in her eyes. I still don't understand why Lara is acting like this; still it is getting kind of creepy! For what it is worth mentioning; females playing the tears and touchy feeling card, is SOOO unfair. If a guy tried that, he would be hit and told to act like a man or something, but does that happen when a female does such things? No, they pretty much get their way because of the action. Hence, the reason I say it is unfair; I'm just saying my opinion!

"Look Lara, I have no idea why you tackled me in an embrace or are crying. This is completely different than how you were acting towards me earlier. I am not against that in any way. It is just that this is getting awkward in the weird sort of way. So I think we need a little personal space between each other, okay?!"

Arkanis stepped forward before Lara could reply to my statement.

"I believe he has a point for now. It is late and we could all use some rest."

Arkanis then proceeded, with the dragons that had I assumed been helping him in the search; to call all the dragons back to Carona. I made sure to keep a set distance from Lara as I went over to Tarra and looked down at her.

"Tarra you okay?"

Tarra got up and turned to me nodding.

"Yes I will be fine, this is nothing to worry a-about."

I smiled good naturedly at her as I replied.

"A piece of advice for you then, keep in mind your paw work; it will do wonders. You know, even though my appearance has changed, I am still myself."

"Hey you two!"

Tarra and I looked over to where the voice had come from to see Fredrick coming to where we were.

"Yes Fredrick, what is it?"

"Well we have been told to go back to our rooms and get some sleep. I think Arkanis had already arranged a room for you."

Oh, well that was quick; I have no problems with that at the moment.

"Fine, lead the way Fredrick, though I bet I will not be sleeping much."

Tarra looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Oh, there is a lot on my mind or in it; just so much to... think about."

We all walked to the temple and went to our rooms, myself after I was shown which room I would be staying in. The room was a simple on; much less fancy than the room I had in Warfang. I like that fact, since I think the room I had at Warfang was a bit too fancy. I plopped down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. The bed was a comfortable one, but the gears in my mind just kept turning on the events of the night.

===hours later===

The last few hours that had passed had been tiring and confusing. I had been going over the memories that weren't mine. Many of them were interesting in different ways; I had learned some important things from them! One thing was that, though I had been right that use of the elements would be different as a dragon, yet with these memories and experiences; learning how to use the elements would be easier and less time consuming; in theory at least. Time will tell if theory will be proven to be right or not.

It was then I felt, someone or something calling. I looked around trying to find the direction of the source. It wasn't an audible voice, but more like an unseen force pulling at me. I got out of bed and followed the force pulling at me. I walked through the dark temple, without making a sound. I exited the temple and scanned around looking for the one who had called me. I heard another quiet call to the left and in the direction of the old city ruins. I proceed along the road and eventually got to the crumbling archway that led into the older ruins.

I hesitated at the entrance to the old city. Most of the dragons avoided these ruins and said they were dangerous. I could feel that there was a power here that wasn't in Carona and it was strange. I took a careful step into the old city and not feeling any danger close at hand I continued further into the ruins.

Less than a minute coming here, I was on edge for many reasons. This place could hide countless attackers without any problem and no one would know until it was too late. Then the city itself was so quiet, much like a graveyard. The worst thing of my entire current situation was the farther I went the feelings of fear, anger and sadness grew within me from somewhere unknown to me. These feelings had nothing to do with the ruins themselves per say. Yet these feelings definitely were connected to the old city! I just couldn't figure out how or why. It was almost like those emotions had to do with something I was trying to recall but couldn't.

This inability to recall whatever fueled these feelings was bringing to mind something I remember one of the older students talking, or perhaps it would be better to say that the student was lecturing. The female student was attending college and was a psychology major and so was lecturing on the subject. She had been explaining an idea called 'repressed memory'. The general definition is when one experiences an event, which is usually of the traumatic kind; the mind in the attempt to cope, buries the memory deep in the subconscious part of the mind. This is done to the point, that one can't recall the memory. The only way the memory can be brought back to the conscious level of the brain, is to activate the trigger or triggers. The trigger(s) could be anything that is connected to the experience, normally to one or more of the five senses; whether that is a smell, sight or one of the others. In simple terms, it was very possible that something had happened here that I had been involved in some way.

I was approaching what appeared to be the main street; a tingle went down my spine. I jumped to my right and settled into a defensive stance. However after a full minute of nothing happening I looked around and became confused. The tingle was a warning tingle; no way I would mistake such a thing. Still there had been nothing threatening me; so why did the tingle go. My senses were rarely wrong. I got to the main street, the feeling of unexplained fear reaching new heights. I was glancing around myself looking for something, anything that could possibly explain why I was on an edge so dang sharp and thin that I could explode and do a lot of damage. This wasn't the strongest tingle I have had, though it was certainly near the top of the list! I still saw nothing; I shook my head from side to side to clear my mind. I focused on the rode that went deeper in to the ruins.

I walked down the street, turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. It was not possible, yet the feelings of deja vu left no room to deny the sight I was now seeing. There in front of me was a monolithic structure in the center of the city, and it looked familiar. Then I had an epiphany; this is the place, this structure in the middle of the city that was more a wide tower like structure was the one I saw in all my visions. The rest of the old city of Carona was the place that all my visions physical attributes were based upon.

As I took in the ruins more fully now, it was looking more recognizable. It was now that I got a better look at it, from a different standpoint. The tower like building or construct was more like a small city in itself, which I hadn't known previous to this. The tower was around the same height as the whole city of Warfang. On top of it was some kind of dais or at least by what I could make out, an arrangement that had four large pillars on corners. In my visions I was usually somewhere on the tower city, looking down on the city below. Granted it was more run down than the structure from my visions, but it was still too similar to be a coincidence.

I remember Arkanis saying that the city previous to the war, the old city of Carona had been very large even by draconic standards and that was no small thing. The fact that this place itself looked so much like the place my visions seemed to be, somewhat confused me. As it was I hadn't thought much about the idea that the city in my visions might actually be real somewhere in the dragon realm.

The question now is why does the cityscape from my visions look like the old ruins of Carona? I was hoping to find the answer somewhere in these ruins. Perhaps that is why someone or something is calling me here? I don't know, but I will find out. I picked up the pace as I went toward the structure in the middle; I had to know what the connection to this place was. I wasn't running as I still was... working on motor skills as a dragon at the moment. It would be best not to push MY luck, especially right now.

I stopped short of entering the grounds around the tower. There was a stone archway that led into the grounds, but I could sense the power or it could be called... magic. I myself never had believed in magic; though that was before I came to the dragon realm. My adventures here had taught me there are powers that go beyond logical explanations. Looking at the arch I started to see some oddities. Around the arch, though it was night and so dark; there was still color. Within the arch no color could be seen; it was black, white, and grey.

I approached the archway cautiously. I had found out by now that just going forward without knowing what you are getting into; in other word going in blind doesn't end well. I halted a foot from the 'doorway' studying it, trying to understand what this doorway was and its purpose. The arch appeared to have on closer inspection, a wave like sheen. Like water slowly waving or the waves of heat you see on a hot day. After about a minute I raise a paw and touched the 'veil' of the doorway. It felt like smoke and more importantly it was not harming me. I retracted my paw and looked at it with a slight smile of amusement and wonder. The veil felt different, but very interesting and cool.

I felt the presence from before call me again, with more urgency. I looked back at the veil arch; closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walk through. It felt like moving through water for a second before it the world around me returned back to what it had been. I opened my eyes on a similar scene, however there were noticeable changes.

The first thing I noticed was that there was still no color, still all greyscale*. The next thing was the damage, wear and dilapidation had disappeared, like they had never been there. I turned around and look behind me; except for the archway where the veil was the old city, was now not ruins. All the building and structures were almost like new. I turned back to the tower and I looked up and now had no doubt in my mind now, the wide tower looked exactly like the 'vision city'. I was looking from a different point of view, yet I knew it was what I had seen. I looked forward and spotted an entryway into the massive tower.

I proceeded up the winding road of the tower. Around two thirds of the way up I began to recognize the building I was passing. I now knew where I was in the 'vision city' for I knew my way around here somewhat. I kept climbing higher and higher; determined to reach the dais at the pinnacle; the call was coming from there. I kept going along the circular road until I reach the stair way to the dais and started up them.

I found out that there is a reason that I have seen few stairs while I have been in the dragon realm. Dragons' bodies weren't meant or built to use stairs! This set of steps was LONG; I stopped counting after thirty and I wasn't halfway up them. My breathing was getting more labored the farther up the stairway I went. When I finally spotted the top I kept going, crawled the last few steps.

"Whoever had (huff) the bright idea (huff) to build so many stairs (huff) needs to be publicly executed (huff) in a very painful way! (huff) Oh my aching baaaack!"

I collapsed in front of the top of the stairway, still breathing hard from climbing. I hated stairs!

"Well it took you long enough to get here let alone up to here."

My eyes, which had closed due to being exhausted, shot open at the voice. It was him; I lifted my head and looked at the dais to see, Asreyel. Asreyel was still human, unlike me! He was standing leaning against one of the pillars, staring at me. I gazed back in growing annoyance. I don't know what it is about Asreyel, but when I see him I feel this intense emotion of irritation that I couldn't explain. I managed to keep my emotions under control though.

"Hello again... Asreyel."

Asreyel stood straight and walked over to me and began to study me. He said nothing as he did this. This made no sense to me; I was getting thoroughly ticked at him and he wasn't even saying anything! Not even Sparx has managed that... yet!

"Is there something you want to say about your observations or are you doing this to get me boiling? Because if you are, you're doing a great job at getting me angry!"

Asreyel's gaze met mine; his eyes were still expressionless as they were before.

"I must say, I was expecting this form to have more length and a bit more height. Nonetheless, it could be due to late blooming, who can say?"

Did... he... just... CALL ME A RUNT!

"HEY I AM NOT A RUNT YOU BLIND JACK A**!"

Asreyel face didn't change at all, which frankly surprised me! Normally he would be laughing and saying how foolish I am! Hell I had bellowed and swearing at his face! Still absolutely no reaction!

"Hm no you are not and mind your language."

So he did notice my swearing, I didn't think he would! That was a short answer for Asreyel and that isn't his style; something isn't right here!

"What... why are you here Asreyel? As to my language, it is my business and no one else's! I will swear if I see a reason and as I see fit! If you don't like it; you can cram it up you're A** so far that I don't have to hear or see it!"

He was silent for several moments before he answered.

"You still don't remember this place?" 

Was he testing me in some way?!

"This is the place the visions physical scene is based upon."

"Yes but there is a reason."

I got to my paws and waited for him to go on.

"... This is where it happened; this is the place where everything went from bad to completely wrong. Then we were forced to leave the dragon realm."

I blinked; this is where we left the dragon realm... wait what does he mean 'we'?! Apparently my question of what he meant was written on my face as Asreyel continued.

"Since you don't seem to understand what I have been telling you, I will be blunt. This structure, these ruins is where you were force to leave the dragon realm our home. In the transfer, due to a side effect of the magic; your memories were sealed. It was done as much for your protection as it was to help you blend in to where you were going. When the sealing happened I began to exist. In simple terms; you and I are two sides of the same person. I am what was left of the draconic side, made from our memories; while you became a blank slate in essence."

I stood there staring at Asreyel, trying to take in what he had just said.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I only managed to shake my head. It wasn't exactly that I disbelieved him; it was that what he said was a lot to take in at once. Asreyel smiled slightly, which was creepy.

"Tell me, been attracting any females lately and I don't just mean dragonesses?"

What the hell! How did he... know about that?! Yes obviously Lara was implied, yet he also somehow inferred that whench... Lucrecia, maybe even... Mara and most likely more females on the way if what has been happening is anything to go by.

"By the look on your face that would be a yes; it is not a surprise, really. You will find power attracts others. As white dragons are naturally more powerful than other dragons by a sizable margin; you will have a knack of attracting females."

Did he… just say that I am some sort of overly powerful 'chick magnet'?! Oh great, that sounds like it is going to be loads of fun! When I say that I mean about as fun as a fun run marathon in hell tends to be! Imagine that the idea; a fun run in hell, you take out the fun and put in mandatory and weighted with the referee using a whip and… well you get the general idea. It was that moment I found use of my voice.

"How the... what do you... why would... ..."

"Absolutely correct then. Oh the 'bad' luck we have always had, wouldn't you say, no?"

I grumbled in response. That comment on the bad luck was something that few knew. Yes I have bad luck now, anyone can see that. Yet, few know that I have always had it from my earliest memories. I was good at hiding the fact of my bad luck from most people, even when I was younger. This was a testament to the idea that Asreyel said that he and I are the same being. My mood had been going downhill all day and at times very steeply, my mood I had thought had hit rock bottom. That was before I had my reunion with Asreyel, which made said mood worse! I may not like Asreyel, but he was here and he was listening. I really, REALLY needed to vent about the hell I had been through in the last few days and evenings! My pent up emotions were getting to the point that if I didn't vent soon by choice, then I would do so involuntarily and very likely end up hurting someone in some fashion. Here and now was as good a place as any to vent, so time to unload!

"You have no idea... what kind of hell I have had to go through today! ... Let alone however long I was imprisoned by the apes! I was hauled by the apes to their city and then I am taken to their leader; only to find that said leader is a female! I already have one female monkey obsessing over me at the same time as she is trying to kill me! Still 'fate' seems to think it funny to freaking bend me over and f*** me in the a**! All the while kicking me in the same exact place over and over again at the same time as f***ing me! This being done by having the female monkey leader of the apes have an interest in me, which is just down right freaky! Then if I didn't have enough things to deal with, I get thrown into a pitch black cell, given food that would make garbage look decent! When the apes do let me out; it is to fight for my health and wellbeing if not my life! But wait, there's MORE! For almost the whole day today; I have gotten chased and hunted by a dragoness that has some kind of human furry fetish! My only saving grace is that she has purple scales, so she sticks out like a freaking sore thumb! Oh, but that is just the icing on the cake, the appetizers before receiving the main course to what I get to have happen to me earlier this evening! Getting turned into a dragon is one thing and I have little problem with that! NO! It is having voices, screaming in my head! THEN, having memories crammed into my brain to the point that I seriously think my brain and grey matter will come EXPLODING OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I was breathing hard from the venting I had just done. I had to admit that I felt better as I always did after getting got things off my chest. This is my way of dealing with the kinds of hell I find myself in. It is how I cope!

"Well, that is interesting and surprising; I knew she was persistent, but not to this extent. Who would have thought that Lara would go that far? I mean I knew she had a 'thing' for us! Yet, it appears that it has become more than that now."

I stared at Asreyel in shock. Not only did he apparently know Lara, but by what he said Lara had a thing for... us or something. Yes, I was coming to accept the idea that Asreyel is likely another side of me. I took a deep breath and then spoke again.

"You say that this is the place we left the dragon realm. You care to elaborate on that?"

Asreyel walked around me until he was standing in front of me.

"It would probably be easier if I were to show you."

Show me?! What is that supposed to mean? Asreyel reached his right hand forward and touched where my forehead would be where I still human. I guess for dragons the place would be called... what was the term... core... no... Crest, yes that was it, crest was the top part of a dragon's head if I remember correctly. The second that he touched my crest I felt... some pain, though also a weird floaty feeling. I closed my eyes and shook my head a little.

"Be still!"

Stupid Head! I stopped shaking my head and noticed that the feel of Asreyel's hand had faded away. I opened my eyes and found that the environment around me had changed. The first thing I saw was the color was back, yet it still looked off like something wasn't as it was supposed to be. Perhaps the term that would fit this would be rough maybe, or partly distorted. I strode to the edge of the dais and look down. The city was back to being ruins like before I stepped through the veil. I look up to the sky to see the dark grey clouds. I could smell the moisture in the air that signaled the imminent storm's arrival. I was beginning to feel the same emotion of fear growing in me and the impending storm was only making it worse. As I stared at the sky my mind began to replay a particular nightmare that started flashing in my head. It was the one where, I was hiding from something and crying. The nightmare took place during a night, very much like this one I was seeing. I began to see the nightmare vividly, the clearest it had ever been, even over the many times I had dreamed it.

The foliage that was all around me whipped around in the strong wind that accompanied the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets! I felt my mind racing, thinking that I needed to hide from those who were chasing me so that they wouldn't find me. There was a flash of lightning followed by the boom of thunder and as if something had caused the sky open more. The rain got heavier and soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down buckets… no make those barrels, the fifty gallon kind. Out of the darkness of the night I heard a cry that was something between an anger roar and a blood curdling scream of pain and despair!

This only made my condition worse. It gave me a feeling of pain and sadness that ran deep to my heart. I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could towards the old ruins. As I was running I could hear others behind me where I had been. I tripped on something under me and fell to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing heavy shower of rain. I found that I was crying and I heard myself saying.

"What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me?!"

I looked down, which I hadn't done previous as I would normally have woken up by now. I see that I was a white dragon, just younger than I was now. I got back up and ran towards the ruins.

I snapped my head back up at a boom of thunder that sounded as the storm got over the ruins and loomed over the old city. The nightmare had disappeared from before my eyes. Now the storm was here over the ruined city, the rain started to fall, quickly becoming a deluge accompanied by the thunder and lightning. Even through the violent storm that was now in full swing, with sheets of rain! I was able to see a young white dragon come rushing from out of the forest. In a near trance I observed that the young dragon was the one from the nightmare. I watched him from above, race towards the tower. However, I also noticed there was another figure on a different path that would intercept the young dragon's path.

There was some kind of distortion all around me and then, I suddenly found myself down off the tower and in the streets of the ruins. I now had a front row seat to whatever would happen in this vision or memory. When the two beings' paths intercepted the white dragon collided with the figure that was bigger. The other was a dark blue adult male dragon and he was bearing down on the young dragon. The white dragon struggled against the other dragon that was at least three times his size. Watching this was making me feel this whole scene was familiar.

"Get off me!"

"I think not, you are not getting away."

The struggle continued until there was an explosion. The blast had thrown the adult dragon flying through a few buildings. I looked at the young white dragon to find he was lying flat on the ground, with a burn mark on his neck. The mark on further inspection looked a lot like... the... one on... my neck. Pain shot through my head at seeing the burn mark and seemed to act as a trigger. Images and sounds flooded my mind and began to fit themselves together like a puzzle. The more I started to recall; the clearer this event unfolding in front of me became. So then, that young dragon… is me.

I stared in fascination at the young dragon. This was surreal to me; this was the first time I had seen what I looked like as a young child, since I couldn't remember anything before I was more than five years old; until now! I had always wondered how I got that mark, it had always puzzled me. Well now I know; not exactly the way I had ever imagined, still.

The younger me stirred and got to his paws and once again towards the tower. I followed the young me to observe his progress. As he made his way closer to the tower, there was a roar that sounded from the opposite direction. Most likely the roar had come from the forest. Feelings of anger and sadness well up in me at the sound of the cry, much like if it came from someone I knew. I could tell now that these emotions were swelling up because of this event I was now remembering and seeing. The young version of me stopped and turned looking in the direction that the roar had come from. His face fell into sadness at the sound of the roar.

"Koren..."

**===Violent scene begin===****  
><strong>

Did he just say...? I didn't finish my thought as, the young dragon turned back to the tower; yet I caught sight of tears. The white dragon hadn't gone more than fifteen meters when I heard a noise, turned around and noticed the adult dragon was on his feet and shot ice, at the young white dragon.

When the ice shot was sent, I saw it coming at me and out of reflex took a defensive stance. Yet, that shot of ice went through my lower chest, underbelly and my… well I don't really want to mention anything of mine that's south of the border, if you know what I mean, so I'll leave it at that! It was a very odd experience indeed; it was like I was some kind of… ghost or something. I mean that's good cause if I wasn't then that ice could have frozen my… um I think it is time to change the subject!

Anyway... the ice shot hit the young dragon's right hind leg and froze the leg to the ground. The young dragon came to an abrupt halt and yelped in pain, for the ice had held his leg to the ground he had bent his left-hind ankle more than it should bend; thankfully I didn't hear a crack. It still had to hurt though!

"Not so fast, little one."

The young me twisted to face the adult dragon, anger beginning to show on his face. Wow this young and I already had a high pain tolerance, very nice! With my bad luck, my high tolerance and threshold to pain had been nothing short of a merciful lifesaving miracle!

"What did Koren or I do to be hunted down and killed?!"

"You were hatched, little one, you exist. That is what you have done."

Oh that is just wrong on so many fundamental levels! No one can change the fact of being born! So using that as an excuse to kill someone, just shows how low a scum bag is! I seethed with inner rage. I couldn't stand people like this adult dragon; who seem to think it is some divine given right to make the rules and decide who is treated fair and which are not! I continued to watch the scene; for the adult dragon went on speaking.

"White dragons are no longer supposed to exist. They are too powerful and so are dangerous; they need to be gone forever. The older one has been dealt with and that leaves you."

This excuse and line of reasoning is getting worse with each statement. Not even my uncle is this low of a douche bag! I can truthfully say that he's a really low douche bag! Still he still has certain morals that stop him for doing particular things! Young me still shook, yet it was no longer out of fear but now in anger.

"He is not just 'the older one', his name is KOREN!"

The air started to get heavy with building power. Oh, I have a feeling I am going to like this a lot!

"... And I am not just any white dragon; I am the white dragon ASREYEL!"

After saying that the younger me opened his maw and to my utter astonishment, letting loose a beam of light. The light beam slammed into the dragon and sent him; I would guess quarter of the way across the ruins. Home run I think?!

This left me in a state of shock and surprise for several reasons; first I couldn't deny any longer that Asreyel and I were related so closely that we're one in the same. Second, for such a young dragon to show that kind of power is amazing as well as uncanny. Third, the shot wasn't any of the eight elements, but another element that the dragons apparently they don't know about! Maybe that means there are elements that the dragons have no idea about. Finally, the said element had outdone and outclassed anything I had seen by a huge amount! Hell young me had literally blasted away an adult dragon that was at least three times bigger than him and sent him flying! The large and multiple splatters of blood on the ground that the adult dragon had left when he was sent flying was evidence of this. If I could do such a thing when I was this young then I should be able to do so now! Yet I will still have to find out how it is done as I had no clue. If I could do that… ooo the realm of possibilities that would open to me would be very amazing to explore!

The young dragon after having shot the adult dragon, no small distance; was now using his tail blade to break the ice on his leg. Within a few minutes he had freed himself and returned his journey to the tower.

I was about to follow, yet then heard I noise of crashing in the near vicinity. I paced over to the newly carved path from the beam of light and looked down it. I looked in shock as the adult dragon got out of the rubble. That was… unexpected! First that he had survived that and was conscious was something impressive! Second in his condition he shouldn't be standing at all with the hit he had just taken!

The said dragon wasn't by any means unharmed after taking that last shot! His underbelly had no scales anymore as they had most likely been blasted off from the beam of light. It wasn't just his underbelly, but most of the dragon's body had either lost his scales or had burned marks, leaving just hide. His wings had also had holes in the wing webbing, which I was hoping would prevent him from flying. He had deep gashes on both sides and was still bleeding from those injuries. Honestly it looked like patches of his hide had been peeled off and his muscles were visible. Honestly he looked like road kill that somehow could still walk! It was a rather gruesome sight! The dragon was still able to walk somehow and was doing so in the direction of the young me. The look on what was left of his face that was recognizable was one of rage and killing intent.

Oh this can't be good!

My younger self stopped just before the archway to the tower. I was wondering how I would get through this; I had or I would not be here... I think. This is confusing, curse this time paradox! It just hurts my mind just thinking about. I was starting to remember this event, as it was though I couldn't remember it completely; it was coming back in pieces and parts. It was then I heard a faint sound of foot falls coming from the direction of the forest. I look back to the sight of the blue adult dragon almost within striking distance. I kept stared at the dragon rising up; when I saw out of the corner of my eye a white blur come from the right. A white form hit the adult dragon hard, knocking him down and out of reach of the young me. My young self turned at the sound of the noise.

The adult dragon was down on the ground and in front of that said dragon was another white dragon standing there. His scales were a slightly darker white than my own. His underbelly and wing membranes were silver. My eyes widen in horror as I continued looking! The dragon's right horn was missing, probably ripped off. He had cuts and lacerations all over his body and many still bleeding freely. His scales along his back and underbelly were darker due to the blood from a long and deep laceration that ran along a little more than half his spine, seeped out and down soaking his scales. The most noticeable injury was the missing right wing! I saw the stump where the wing had been, but appeared like it had been cut or sliced off; blood was still flowing out of the stump that was there. It was plain that this dragon who I would say was a few years older than the younger me, who was I would guess five or so. Maybe he was seven or eight, still more a child than an adult. He was attacked and had fought back, yet he hadn't been able to dodge all the attacks aimed at him, he had paid a heavy price of getting through the battle he had…

My young self took a step forward, tears in his eyes.

"Koren you are still alive!"

Koren turned to him, with a serious look set on his face. I could see in his eyes that he knew he would die soon enough. If it wasn't from fighting whoever had attempted to kill him, then his injuries and loss of blood would finish him. He knew that he wasn't going to make it much farther, in his present condition. There was just too much damage done to him! Still he was going to use all he had to give my young self a chance to get away.

"Asreyel you need to go; run now!"

"But..."

"This is not the time to argue; go to the dais at the top of the tower, do not worry about me."

Young me hesitated for a second more and then spun around and began to climb the tower. The adult dragon rose to his paws and looked at Koren.

"Very surprising that you are still able to move."

Koren somehow managed a smile pained as it was.

"The same could be said of you; taken a heavy beating... from a little dragon! You adults think since I am a young dragon, that I cannot do anything to make a difference; you cannot understand that when a friend is in danger, I will find a way to help them no matter what!"

The adult dragon took a step forward. Koren opened his maw and shot a shriek of the fear element that force the dragon to drop to the ground. The blue dragon began to writhe on the ground in pain from what I assumed to be the piercing sound of the fear element.

Unnoticed by both, a shadow came under the two. Koren was still pinning the blue dragon and so did see the paw and talons coming out of the shadow. Koren didn't know it was coming! I looked away as the talons from the shadow went through the right side of his chest. The shriek that Koren had been emitting stopped and roared in pain. Blood came flowing out of the gaping wound in his chest. Koren took a shuttering breath that sounded painful; I flinched at the sound! It was likely by the pain in Koren's voice that the hit he had taken had been in a vital spot, probably his right lung.

Out of the shadow beneath the two dragons came another adult dragon; this one had scales black as the shadow he had come out of.

"You are letting this white abnormal one get the better of you? That is just sad."

The blue dragon got back up to his paws and faced the newly arrived black dragon.

"It was the younger one that did this. He is far more dangerous than he looks."

It was at that point once again that there was some kind of distortion around me and I found myself back at the dais. I little time to wonder why I was here when my younger self got to the top of the stairs. I saw the young dragon hesitate for a moment, before continuing to the dais. As he passed the two columns closest to the stairs a light started to shine. I looked down and saw a white circle that appeared to have been drawn by light. This circle was intricate and was by my guess to have something to do with magic of some kind.

As if to confirm my assumption, when my younger self reached the center of the circle that was made using the pillars as points on the circle, the light intensified. The light became blinding and the power I was feeling was still increasing in magnitude. I raised my right wing to shield my eyes against the light, then there was a boom and the light shot into the sky, setting the sky alight as if it were day.

I lowered my wing and looked to the pillar of light. The young white dragon was lifted off his paws and rose within the light pillar. After he had risen a few feet there was a painful, blood freezing roar! The sad truth, which the roar had rung; Koren was dead… gone! The young white dragon began to struggle against the force that was now carrying him up in the light pillar. I turned my head away and shut my eyes tight; there was no question as to who made the roar. It had to have been the last thing that he did as he... The younger me kept struggling, but finding that was doing nothing stopped. In a final attempt in his despair he let out a cry that cut me to the heart. 

"KOREN!"

The roaring scream was one of great pain and deep sadness and loss. It hurt to hear it as much as it had to have roared it. The screaming roar echoed in my head as everything around me began to fade into nothing.

**===Violent scene end===**

I opened my eyes, reeling slightly from the understanding of what I had seen. I looked back to Asreyel to see he had taken a few steps back from me and was looking at me with a small amount of sadness. But he was still mostly expressionless.

I think I was starting to understand why I was so annoyed by Asreyel. He reminded me of myself, before I met Master Kai and started training at the dojo. I had before meeting Master Kai been despondent and fairly arrogant and didn't show much emotion. Through my time with Master Kai that had changed for the better, Asreyel just reminded me how much I came to hate how I use to be. I still had a question that gnawed at me mind and heart. I didn't raise my head as I asked the question I needed to, even though I knew the answer.

"Did Koren...?"

"You know as much as I do, though I say it is rather obvious how it ended."

The memories I was seeing made clear what Koren was to me flooded my mind. He had been a friend, even to the very end on his dying breath he had thought of me rather than himself! A pain I had never in my life that I could remember grew in my heart. It was a stabbing, heart wrenching pain; the feeling was that of losing someone you care about. This feeling was completely new to me! Even when I was told my 'parents' had died, I hadn't felt this; I had never known them so they had been total strangers. Now knowing I was a dragon from birth, it raises many questions. Are my biological parents still alive somewhere or are they gone?

I had hoped to answer question here, yet with all the answers I receive, I only find more and more questions waiting. I brought my head up to face Asreyel.

"So, where does this put us?"

"You tell me."

My frustration flared up at that answer! Now that is what I had come to expect that kind of answer from him! It still just irks me to no end! I had been training at the dojo with Master Kai for so long that I had forgotten just how much of a pain I use to be!

"You know Asreyel… you keep reminding me why I have been so grateful I found Master Kai and the dojo! It has slipped my mind just how much of a pill of pain I could be when I was younger! Master Kai had to have more patients than most to have been able to work this attitude out of me."

Asreyel just gave me a dead look.

"Is that supposed to be insulting or something? I can assure you that memory isn't the only one of being shunned. I can show you more if you prefer. So I very much doubt you could insult me in a way I would care about."

"No I do not think it will be needed!"

Not a freaking chip in that mental wall eh?! I would love to test that claim, but not right now. I have better things to do at the moment.

"Another time I may test that, but it is the middle of the night and I think that it will be noticed if I am not in the room I was assigned when the morning comes."

Asreyel smiled slyly.

"What afraid of the dark?"

I gave him a cold stare that made certain that the point of dead seriousness was unmistakable. HE should very well know what I was worried about!

"No, I am worried that, if I stay out longer that my bad luck will strike me! Right now I have luck building up and I really don't want it to go off in these ruins. Is that clear enough for you?"

Asreyel seem to fade into the night after he gave me a final harrumph. Oh that isn't fair that he can just disappear! I have been trying to get that effect for YEARS! I wish I could do that sometimes!

I started to make my way back down the tower and then through the old city. Thankfully for me, my bad luck didn't hit me… yet anyway. I am getting seriously worried about the time my bad luck does hit me. This build up is the second worst I have ever had. The worst… let's just say no one will forget that particular year's festival.

Long story short, at one of the annual festival that was held in the town when I was younger… well I am grateful to be okay and not in prison myself! Okay what actually happened was I was with some of the boys the same age as me from the dojo; we were walking around the festival, minding our own business. We didn't go looking for trouble… it found us!

Some boys from a rival dojo 'bumped' into us and say we were the ones that bumped into them. Of course the guys and I weren't going to stand and let them accuse us of such crap! Well… one thing lead to another and… well… yes we got into a fight with them. However… in our defense, they started it and with the insults they were throwing at us, they were freaking asking for a whooping! So we set about doing just that; then the ones we were fighting began to fight dirty! As the idea goes 'fight fire with fire' or in this case, if they fight dirty, then so shall we! Ah the thought process of kids is so simple, yet so ignorant of consequences.

Anyway, a few of us from the dojo had some of the concoction we had been working on for amplifying belching power. It was still an idea in progress! I grant you, but what better way to test the effects than in this instance, right?!

… It seemed like a good idea at the time, yet now looking back, I can see just how stupid the thought really was. The liquid as we quickly learned weren't just potent, but also powerful besides, unfortunately we found this out too late to help us.

How you may ask?

Well, it is hard to not notice when you send a boy into a vendor stall that was ten feet away! Thank goodness we were in the area that the vendors of the stalls weren't there at the time. Nonetheless, the collateral damage was something we couldn't hide or deny that we made.

Now how is that due to my bad luck?

Simple, first the fight in the beginning shouldn't have happened! The dojo was one that kept their distance normally. The amount of collateral damage was much more than should have occurred. Lastly… the response time of the police officers was far too quick to be natural! Yes the crashes would draw them, but only two minutes after the belching power was brought into the fight?!

… And was the SWAT team really necessary?! Those guys tackling a kid is just painful, I assume to watch as well! Yet to have to be the one they take down; I felt the pain for weeks! Having been tackled by the SWAT team makes me real glad that my uncle wasn't in that line of professions; my beatings would have been a great deal worse!

Oh the memories of what my bad luck has done to me, it is really a miracle that I am still okay at all! I reached my room without any dragon knowing that I had been gone and no incident. I went and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling like I had been doing previously that night.

===next morning===

I woke up to the sound of a crash. I had my eyes open, though they were blinking blearily. I was trying to figure out where I was. My brain was running on auto-pilot as it always first started on in the morning. Adding to the night I had last night; this day is going to be a long and hard one, I can tell. I had gotten very little sleep when I had gotten back to the temple; the memory of what happened before leaving the dragon realm kept replaying over and over.

The pain in my heart had become worse during the night, and now I had also a feeling of guilt. If I had been stronger maybe I could have helped Koren. I know such thoughts are meaningless. The past is something that can't be changed, yet the feeling of guilt didn't go away.

I sighed, before I got out of the bed. My paws hit the floor and I felt a shot of pain down my spine, centering on my tail. I was still getting use to the appendage that was attached to me above my behind. I swing my head and neck around to look at the pained part of my body. The pain felt much like a cramp or crick in a limb when you sleep on it wrong. I moved my tail from side to side, attempting to stretch out the pain from bad sleeping positions.

For the next few minute I was just moving my tail in different directions. I found the activity of stretching my tail felt nice, much like warm-up routines… well for me at least. I soon lost myself in the motion of moving my tail; it felt really good as I kept going! Another crash snapped me out of my revelry, and I looked to the door.

I left my room looking to each side to try to figure out where the crashing noises had originated from. I heard a quiet commotion to my left and so I proceeded down the hallway. After a couple minutes I came to a quite comical and interesting sight. The hallway had lines of doors on both sides and the hall curved down the way I had come from; at the other end was the stairs to the ground floor. A door about midway down the corridor was open and cleaning supplies seemed to have exploded from the room behind the door.

In the middle of the mess of cleaning things was Tarra, who was entangled in said supplies. The first thing that went through my mind was I hope that Tarra is okay. This was followed by trying not to laugh at this scene; it was hilarious, for one of the rare times I was a spectator and not the victim!

"Um… Tarra are you okay?"

Tarra looked up and her face showed surprise at seeing me.

"Saber… what are you doing here so early?!"

I continued to look at her as I answered.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I am a bit more surprised that there is no one else here seeing what is going on."

Tarra smiled slightly and looked away from me.

"Well this is pretty normal for me."

I tried to make sense of what Tarra had just said, yet I needed more information to do that.

"Uh you lost me there; you care to expand on what you mean by normal for you?"

Tarra began to explain about how she wanted to be nice and not be seen as a problem or a hindrance to anyone. So she got up early and would clean the hallways to try to help out, but always seemed to have one kind of problem or another before she was done. The reason that no one was checking to see what was causing the noise, was everyone already knew what the cause was and had become used to it. So they slept through this almost every morning. I had to feel sorry for Tarra; after all I too have pretty much the same kind of luck. The difference between our luck is just the magnitude of what it causes. I sighed and shook my head and started forward to Tarra.

"I guess that makes sense in a way. Anyways let me give you a helping hand… I mean paw up."

I balanced on three paws and stretched out my right forepaw to help Tarra. I am a nice guy regardless of me being a dragon or human, it is just the way I am.

As it worked out for me though, MY bad luck decided that NOW would be the perfect time to let lose the buildup it had been acquiring! This came in the form of me slipping as I was helping Tarra up, smashing through the cleaning supplies. I didn't stop there, oh no! With the amount of luck I have built up, my luck was just getting started on the ride it was going to give me! I continued sliding down the hall. I winced as I saw the stairs in front of me. Oh no! I flew off the landing of the stairs and hit every other stair as I went down, alternating between hitting my neck and whacking my tail.

I hit the final stair and began rolling when I got to the bottom of the stairway around the ground floor hallway. I find the next room I got to was the foyer; I knew this because I hit the statue that I know is there and that I bounced on. That bounce got me in my back, which was still sore from last night! I was now going in the direction of the front entryway. Out of the temple and down onto the really bumpy and rocky street. This street never felt this hard, but then again I wasn't rolling in a ball on it until now, so go figure!

Now where was I? Ah yes! Rolling down the street; I was getting rather dizzy by this time and was wondering if I would stop or hurl first! That wasn't a pleasant sounding idea, hurling while I was in a ball; that would just be nasty! Thankfully or painfully, perhaps both of those; I rolled to where the fountain was, hit the edge and flipped up in the air. I came landing with a good size splash in the fountain itself face first to add insult to injury.

I brought my head up out of the water and just leaned up against the fountain centerpiece; sighing at the results of my bad luck. I was now soaking wet and felt pain throughout my body; this is just great!

Well that is how luck buildup works; you never know when it will strike. You certainly know it will be harsh when it does that's just how it works. If there had been any still sleeping through Tarra's morning incident; then I very much doubt they were after mine dose of luck! This day has started off horrendously; I wonder how the rest of the day is going to go?! I still have yet to see Lara today, and with what things occurred yesterday; I have no real good idea what would happen dealing with her!

**Chapter End**

**greyscale* - for those who do not know greyscale is the use of colors black to white with grey in between. In other words it is no color really other than black, white and grey.**

**Chaos (Guest) **

**I am flattered that you think that my story is one of the better ones in the Spyro the dragon category.**

**SIGMA Firestorm Ignitus Prime**

**Glad you like the story so far. Saber will at some point soon turn back to human, he will eventually learn how to switch between the two, but I have yet to decide when that will happen.**

**HolyCross9**

**Yes he does indeed. Yet as I inferred in this chapter, the memories and experiences that came during the transformation process will be helpful.**

**DarkWolfx88**

**Well that won't even occur until at least chapter 36, though I must admit I have been having some rather humorous thoughts on the idea, so we will see how it will go.**

**Star-Wolf-Guardian**

**Well when she is in heat, she pretty much is a horny dragoness. But there is more to their relationship. I had hoped to get to the subject in this chapter; however it didn't work out that way and so will happen in the next chapter.**

**A/n**

**I hope I answered some of the questions that people have asked me with this chapter. I hope to by the end of this month finish the final two chapters in this part of the chronicle, but don't hold me to that. Life can change quickly, but I will try my best. If you enjoyed this chapter or this story, then follow it or favorite it. If you have comments or questions please review or PM me if you do not want others to see what you want to say and I will get back to you as soon as I can. **

**The next chapter is tentatively called "For My Friends" Peace out and thank you for reading, until next time. **


	35. 35 'For My Friends'

**A/n**

**Here we are chapter 35. I am sorry it took this long, but with the length it came out to be and the things I put in it; I doubt I will get all that many complaints about it. Well readers this is the second to last chapter in this part of the Chronicle. I am getting so stoked about this story. This is the chapter many have wanted as it explains the relationship of Lara and Saber. So, please enjoy and review. Your opinion matters… I think I just sounded like some kind of priest, oh good golly!**

**Grammatical Overhaul complete. Enrichment and polishing is the words for this chapter.**

Chapter 35 'For My Friends'

It took a few more dunks in the fountain before I was able to get out of the water. There was water dripping and running off of me when I got out. I spit out a stream of water out of my mouth to get the water I had nearly swallowed out. I took a step and stumbled forward a couple of steps as the nausea hit me again. All the gears began to turn in reverse making the sick feeling become worse. The vertigo inhibited my movements and so I fell against the fountain. I pointed my head away from the fountain and hurled. Apparently, someone was using my luck to have a good laugh at my expense, curse reverse divine intervention! After I was able to gain control of my digestive system, I rose to my paws.

I shook myself to get the excess water free of my body. I have heard of taking a cold shower is a good way to cure drowsiness, but I don't think this is what was implied. Well at least my luck buildup has been released so, it is back to the normal levels of power. That was at least one thing going in my favor for the moment. I had so few things going my way lately.

I was still leaning against the fountain in order to regain my bearings; when I heard a crash from somewhere behind me. I swung my head around slowly so I didn't trigger nausea again; only to Tarra sliding into the spot right next to me. I sighed and shook my head, before staring at Tarra as she lifted her head up to gaze at me. Oh Boy, what a pair we are!

"So, how is your morning going? I hope not as bad as mine is."

Tarra giggled at my comment.

"You sound like you have done this before."

I rolled my eyes… much harder to do as a dragon; I have to say. If only she knew just how often my bad luck strikes me! I then replied.

"That is one way to put it, though it would be better for me to say; I get this twenty-four/seven/three-sixty-five."

Tarra looked at me confused.

"That is a long and fancy way of saying that my bad luck does not take a day off, is on the job everyday pretty much."

"Oh, I see."

I took a deep breath and was about to continue when I a faint but familiar scent hit my nose like an eighteen wheeler. I paused and sniffed again, trying to identify the scent. It was one I had smelled and I think recently, but I couldn't particularly place it. The smell was… pleasant. Tarra saw my action and was asking me a question.

"… Hmm what was that you just said Tarra?"

"I said what are you smelling?"

I took another whiff, still unable to identify the scent. I know I have smelt it before! It just was on the tip of my… well tongue wouldn't apply here… maybe just inside my nose? I don't know!

"Well Tarra, I do not know what I am smelling, yet it is something I smelled recently. It has a hint of… is that… roses? I didn't think there were roses around here; at least I haven't seen any."

Tarra's eyes went wide when I mentioned roses and she took a couple of steps away from me. Now why would she do that? I am getting a terrible feeling I really am not going to like the answer!

"Um… Tarra… why did you back up and why did you seem to show signs of recognition when I mentioned roses?!"

"Oh… well I think you will understand in a minute or two."

I'll know in a minute or two?! What does she mean by that?! … Don't tell me my bad luck isn't still done wreaking havoc on me yet! What more could it still… actually it would be better not to finish that question, though I imagine I will find out soon! I heard Tarra then mumbled something to herself, which I caught a few words of.

"… Forgot… roses… her wash… sorry for him."

That jumble was hard to understand… … Wait! Did she say 'her' as in 'her!' The one who has been making my life complicated as of late with her vexing me! … It was then my ears caught a voice I knew all too well!

"… Where are you?"

Oh No, it IS her! I have had enough things go badly and wrong without adding her to the mix! As if my thoughts of dread were a signal to her, Lara happened to notice me at that moment. CRAP! I'M SCREWED!

… Not the best choice of ways of putting it for me to go with, although possibly about to become TRUE! Lara squealed in delight and raced towards me. My face quickly shifted to panic as Lara approached me.

"NO WAIT LARA!"

I turned and got one step to my right, trying to get out of the way; when she pounced on me. Lara had I would assume been aiming for my back, but my turning had made her miss. The force of the impact caused me to collapse to the ground with her added weight. I hit the ground on my back as Lara hitting me from the side had caused me to roll to my back. Lara ended out on top of my underbelly.

When I made contact with the ground I felt a very odd pressure and strain along my whole back. The pressure seemed to center along my spine… I really don't think I am supposed to feel that in my back. Oh dear this can't mean anything good for me!

CRACK!

… MY SPLEAN!

Pain burned all along my spine. Well I swear that someone had placed very hot metal along my spine. If what I am feeling is what I believe it is, then the disks and vertebra slid out of the position they're supposed to be. Oh Boy! In short; I think I just threw my spine out of line. That very likely will limit my movement if not prevent me from moving at all. My body contorted in ways that just ain't natural, yet with my spine no longer keeping my body as it's supposed to be. Then the second wave of pain washed over me.

Ow, the pain, good golly the pain! I involuntarily let loses a cry of pain.

"ARG, MY SPLEAN!"

"Lara, maybe you should get off him, it looks and sounds like Saber is hurt!"

Lara looks at my contorted form and instantly removed herself from me.

"Asreyel I am sorry!" 

At least she apparently has the self-control to remove herself when I am hurt.

"Look… right now I really prefer for the moment that you call me Saber, but with how things are currently… ow ow ow! I am not going to be insistent."

"Saber is there anything we can do to help you?"

Tarra is really a nice dragoness, and I would hope Lara is normally, when she isn't in heat. Lara gave the impression that she is nice, helpful and friendly. Still how do you explain that I just got my spine thrown out of line and am now likely unable to move much?

I don't know if dragons would understand what that painful problem actually entails. Plus with a longer spine it makes it all the more painful. Add to this that Lara played a part in causing this… I don't think she would take that well.

"Um well… I kind of got my spine knocked out of alignment."

There was silence to my statement; I could almost picture the looks of confusion on their faces. I can't blame them. I only knew about things like this due to having to fix myself up as much as I have over the years!

"What I mean is in short, I needed to realign or straighten out my spine ram rod straight. Or force it back to where it is normally. Unfortunately I cannot do that myself in my current condition."

Lara's voice was the next thing I heard. I'm worry about this situation that feeling was growing fast!

"Just tell m-us what you need to have done and we will do it."

Was Lara about to say 'me' instead of 'us'?! You know, I am getting a really, REALLY horrible feeling about this! … Like I am seriously going to regret asking Lara's help in getting my spine back to working order! I don't know if Tarra would help me in this or...

My dilemma is that I need to explain what needs to be done without it sounding like… well asking for something more… sensual in nature! Lara would instantly jump at the chance of getting such an opportunity! Be that as it may though; I need assistance so here we go.

"Well I need someone to pretty much need to… um… … use their bodies by press themselves… against my back to help by providing a surface to be straightened upon and physically work my spine back into its rightful place." 

I hope that came out in the way I intended. 

"I WILL DO THAT!"

I shuttered at that declaration. NO! What I said definitely didn't come out as I had wanted! Okay, I know I wasn't the only one to notice that Lara was way too excited about helping me. I hope she isn't getting any strange ideas of doing this means I am giving her permission to do anything further. … Nine out of ten betting odd says she is!

"Lara, maybe it might be better if we get a healer for this." 

A healer? That might be a better idea for this predicament. 

"No, I can do this just fine."

… I feel worried about Lara's tone! I was worried before, now I am scared! I'm certain she has ulterior motives in 'helping me'. I wholeheartedly agree with Tarra on getting a healer! However, before I could make my thoughts vocal; Lara had gotten behind me and hooked her forelegs around my own raising me up. I was locked into a very dangerous place!

I had still a priority in this; I wanted my spine back to functional status. I needed to make sure she understood what was needed to be done. If said procedure was done wrong… let's just say correction of that would be much harder and more painful! An idea I would rather avoid given the option.

"Now Lara, are you absolutely you understand what I am asking you to do here?!"

"Yes."

… I am not feeling confident here with that ANSWER!

"Because if you do not, then I can wait for one of you to bring a healer! This needs to be done right preferably the first time!"

"There is no need for you to worry!"

The reply did little… no scratch that... it didn't do ANYTHING to clear the feelings of worry! It set them ablaze in fact rather than calm them! I desperately wish I could move at the moment! Yet since I can't, I have no means to resist Lara.

I heard Lara above my head now. She shifted me to a sitting position, as I couldn't do so myself. I felt Lara press herself against my back, which set her to have complete contact with my back to keep it in place. She started to use her hind legs to work my spine back to how it is supposed to be position.

Maybe I was a bit too paranoid of Lara. I grant that she was still in the heat of her mating cycle, which was obvious. Then again, she just could want to help me. We are friend and that's what friends do. Even Lara I would think would have enough self-control, to not take advantage of this situation where I couldn't fight back… wouldn't she?! … Hey you upstairs and you down below, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

That's what I figured until I felt her underbelly scales rubbing me in a more than helpful kind of way. It would seem that Lara would indeed take advantage of the opportunity this misfortune provided. I was under the impression that I had already put on an entertainment show for the day! I don't do encores!

The sensations that Lara's action were producing were… No, no, no, I say NAY! I can't entertain such thoughts of her right now. I admit she is… rather attractive and very beautiful. She smells very nice too. … No, bad thoughts! I need a distraction now!

Lara kept rubbing her underbelly against my back as she worked. I felt the first crack of my lower spine around the base of my tail, realigning. The burning sensation from the pain began to fade afterwards in that area. The rubbing motion that Lara was doing now became more circular, which made things harder. There was a kind of fog, beginning to cloud my mind, which didn't help things.

I had never realized just how smooth a dragoness's scales on their underbelly could beeee… AAHHHH! That is dangerous territory, stay away from it! I needed avoid it like the plague! Cause it could be as dangerous as a plague if given time and opportunity.

This shouldn't be happening, I know I have better control over myself than this! SO WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS! My mind was going blank with every passing second as Lara kept massaging me. So I was having difficulty concentrating due to my mind going the way it is currently.

The exact way Lara was rubbing herself against me, was giving me feelings of… pleasure. The likes of which these particular feelings of pleasure, I have never experience before in my life at any time. These sensations and emotions they inspired, were somehow attempting to override my mental discipline… and they were coming close to winning!

Lara began to whisper into my ear.

"By the way, if this gets too painful, just say so and I will ease up."

What does she mean if it starts? ... The pleasure spiked in strength and magnitude after she whispered that to me. I may not admit it to anyone, including myself, but I was on cloud nine right now! My mental control was slipping!

This feeling on my upper back… it is rounder than her underbelly and the scales in this area are softer than her underbelly and somehow… BOUNCEY! Hold it… is this Lara's… (gulp) chest! Then that would mean that… what is equivalent to breast for dragonesses. Oh my situation is going from bad to worse fast!

Hmm… I wonder… if I can switch between my draconic form and human form; can others of dragon kind? If that is the case, then what would Lara look…! … No! No! NO, NO I CAN'T ENTERTAIN SUCH FANTASIES LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!

I couldn't focus on what was happening anymore; one moment I was feeling pain and the next pleasure. This was becoming so confusing to me now. My brain was getting strung out and left to dry!

'Hmm torture and ecstasy; no wonder you are so confused.'

I felt the familiar surge of frustration and anger at that. There was a voice I certainly didn't need at this moment. He wouldn't help me! That I know for a fact!

'Asreyel… you aren't HELPING!'

'Who said that was the intent?'

I felt the anger rising in me at that reply, quickly turning into rage. However, there was a surge of pleasure running in jolts through me! That was followed by a crack as another section of my spine settled back into place that was followed with pain. The feeling of pain quickly returned to pleasure after the section of pain went back to its rightful position.

I gritted my teeth to prevent a goofy smile most likely with a goofy laugh; to come to my face at this new feeling. I would NOT let myself be seen acting like an idiot! Unfortunately Asreyel kept going in his teasing.

'Tell me why you are so against the idea of mating with Lara?' 

That's a question I would rather not answer the question.

'Is this really the time to get into this kind of conversation right now?'

'You have something better to do then? Now is as good of a time as any.'

Does he HAVE TO be so good at making a point! It was taking most of my mental discipline and self-control to keep still and my voice silent at the things Lara was doing to me. I didn't want to talk to Asreyel at the moment, but he may help distract me.

'First of all I am too young to be seriously considering "that" activity!' 

What do you say to that Stupid Head! 

'Well actually, dragons as a race tend to begin to search for mates at the age equivalent to seventeen to eighteen for humans; so you are of the age as it happens.'

Damn! I can't argue with that as I don't know if what he says is true. Yet if Lara is anything to judge by, it is.

'You have got to be kidding me!' 

I hate Asreyel. He just has to make sense in a way I can't disagree with!

'Why are you… ah I get it now. This is all due to human tradition and social behavior. Because of that, such an activity is seen as, "wrong" until you… what is the term join with another of the opposite gender?'

Join with… what does he mean? Oh I think I get what he is referring to now.

'You mean marriage Asreyel.'

'Yes that idea, humans have such odd traditions and customs. What hypocritical creatures humans are, if you ask me.'

I couldn't deny what he said completely. I would partly agree with him. I mean there are those how are as Asreyel said are hypocritical. Yet most people aren't. Humans are complicated, but I was still raised among them and so I was raised to be like them.

I felt another crack as more of my spine got back into place; that made around half of my spine now being the way it was originally meant to be. My mind kept descending further into the blank numbness state I was fighting. All of this was from the actions that Lara was still continuing to do to me. What next?!

I felt something brushing against my lower underbelly scales. I have begun to notice that there are some areas of my body where the scales are more sensitive than others. Unfortunately my underbelly is one of those said areas where my scales are more sensitive and are a bit ticklish.

Back to the matter at hand though, it took me a few seconds to figure out that the something was Lara's tail and she was brushing her tail against my underbelly. She had her tail south of the BORDER! It was giving me a very tickling tingle and it wasn't one that was welcomed by my mental discipline! This was getting to be very risky for me! Lara's tail was making its way to my South Pole! My steel clad will was slipping and if this didn't stop really soon, then I might fall for Lara's temptations!

A fourth crack came and another part of my spine went back in line. Lara's scent filled the air around me and it was intoxicating. I could smell little else right now. Lara then proceeded to rub her head against my neck and left shoulder. The smooth scales on her face felt amazing grinding against my neck and shoulder. I began to hear some type of clicking sound. I tried to identify what the clicking was and discovered that it was... her purring!

Well it was perfectly clear… OW! There was the fifth crack; all that is left is my neck. As I said it is perfectly clear that Lara is using this situation to her advantage and thoroughly enjoying herself. At least she hasn't completely forgotten the purpose of this activity is to get my spine back in place. That still doesn't excuse what she is doing!

'That surprises you? She is a female and one in the heat of her mating cycle I might add. You gave her invitation and opportunity; you brought this on yourself.'

'Why you… Dang it! He is right! No I must not, I shall RESIST!'

I couldn't deny the logic of Asreyel's argument. That didn't mean I had to like agree with it!

'Give me three good reasons why mating with Lara is so bad.'

I thought for a moment, trying desperately to think of something, ANYTHING that would justify not mating with Lara right here and now. I wouldn't lose to Asreyel!

'We are in the middle of the street, others could be watching! This is not the kind of thing two do in this setting!'

'That is crappy reasoning as well as hypocritical, due to the fact that it is still early! So few if anyone is out and for the one dragoness that is; it can be a good learning experience. As for the outside aspect, I understand that some humans like doing such activities in the outdoors. Next reason you would like to use as an excuse.'

I really hate Asreyel! Arguing with him is… good golly, I want to say it is like arguing with myself, but that is what it is! I am one hundred percent arguing with a part of myself! This paradox royally SUCKS! Okay next reason; I have got to win this!

'She is a dragoness, I was raised a human.'

'A mere technicality and one that has already changed. You are a dragon now and you can unlearn those human customs given time and persuasion. That's two failed reasons.'

Fricken fracken, that makes as Asreyel said at two compared to my zero! This isn't going well for me. His logic was beating my desperation!

'As humans put it, "that makes two out of three; care to go three out of five?"'

Does he have to wind me up, or does it just come naturally to him? I hate him! I hate him! I REALLY HATE ASREYEL! … Focus on the task at hand, thinking up reasons of why mating with Lara is a bad idea.

'Timing.'

There was a moment of silence.

'You mind elaborating on that?'

That worked! I didn't think it would. I was just spouting out random reasons! My mind raced to come up with a plausible way to make this work. Then my recent past gave me an idea.

'Perhaps you may have missed out on the time I spent in the ape city. Nonetheless the force gathering there was huge and I have little doubt that it will be heading to Warfang. That fact puts MY friends at risk! I don't have the time to mate when my friends are in danger!'

How now Brown Cow! Take that and shove it! There was another moment of silence.

'Very well I concede that is a valid point, for the moment. I dare you to convince Lara of that though.'

Crack that was the sixth and final section; my spine was back in line and in place. By this time Lara had begun to lick my chin. Still my besting Asreyel for the time being in our argument had given my mind mental clarity!

I immediately got to my paws in hopes that would get Lara to let go of me. I had no such luck in that as she still clung to me and still purring. I tried to shake her off, but she held tight to me. Obviously Lara had no intention whatsoever of releasing her grip on me in the near future.

Ug, if I were human this would be marginally easier. I started to picture just how I would execute such a feat when to my surprise a light began to shine around me. In moments I find myself still on all fours, but on secondary inspection my front legs were… hands and arms again. I gave myself a quick glance over and confirmed I was indeed a human again. All the while Lara was still clinging to me, though she seemed to notice something had just changed.

I took the time to slip out of her grasp and make some distance. I faced off against Lara. Lara was now taller than me, but that didn't change my resolve. My mind had become clearer now that I was a human again; the smell of roses was faint, but much less prevalent than before. Thank you human's weak sense of smell!

I saw out of the corner of my eye that… for some reason Tarra was blushing. I couldn't begin to guess as to why she was blushing at the moment, yet I suppose that what Lara had been doing to me might have been something she had never seen before. I hope that what she had seen didn't scar her for life or anything.

"Uh… Tarra why are you blushing?"

"Well… er you look different now, you do not have any of those cloths that you always made sure you had on. With no fur it is… I don't know how to say it."

Cloths, what does she mean? Oh… that's what she meant!

I look down and my eyes widen in understanding and embarrassment, as I saw that I had one and only one article of clothing. All I was wearing was shorts around my waist. I didn't think that dragons had a sense of decency; at least they have never shown any until now. I heard laughter from my mind from an extremely unwelcomed source!

'Oh this is amusing, you're almost stark naked and did not realized it until someone pointed it out!'

'DER… you mind keeping… comments like that to yourself! You care to explain how I am human with one piece of clothing now, when the last time I was human I was completely clothed?!' 

Asreyel stopped laughing before he answered.

'Well my best guess is whatever you did to change back to this form, it missed the clothes. Why not try imagining the clothes?'

'This is not the time for jokes.'

'That wasn't a joke; what do you have to lose from trying the method?'

I sighed and decided to try as Asreyel suggested. Surprisingly, there was a glow surrounding me for a second and after it disappeared I found I had my clothes from before. Ah, fully clothed now. I wasn't appreciating the breeze around the nether regions! Lara just stared at me in confusion.

"What the… Asreyel, how did you change back to that form, and more importantly why?!"

I felt my left eyelid begin to twitch. I took a moment to calm down and take deep breaths before I answered Lara. She wouldn't know or likely comprehend the relationship between Asreyel and myself. So she shouldn't be blamed for it.

"Okay, first of all Lara, why I do anything I do is my concern and those I choose to let know. Second, I have no idea how I changed back to my human form; I am definitely not having a problem with it at the moment. Lastly and most importantly, I ask you to call me Saber, NOT Asreyel!"

The last statement I said with controlled annoyance. I may admit grudgingly that Asreyel and I are two sides of the same being, but that doesn't mean I like him! I don't at all, I hate him!

Tarra nodded slightly in understanding to what I had said; Lara on the other hand didn't.

"… Asreyel what happened to you? Where have you been and what about Koren?"

Lara's questions acted as a trigger for me. I lost my finite control completely and utterly. I was taking shuttering breaths trying to ignore the pain in my heart at the mention of Koren. I knew the signs as I had felt them before a couple of times. I was about to have a meltdown and involuntarily vent my problems. The crisis here was this meltdown was going to be big!

Tarra seemed to feel the change in the atmosphere and tried to calm it down.

"Um Lara maybe this is not the best time to ask question like that right now."

I was shaking with anger and regret. The forceful venting was imminent! I don't doubt Lara would hate to hear this, but I couldn't hold it in; it had to be said!

"What happen you ask?! I have been living in a continuous… living… HELL!"

I started speaking in a controlled voice, yet by the end of the sentence I was nearly shouting.

"For the last fourteen years I have been confined in the pits of hell! Only getting views of the good things of life to tantalize me…"

The horrible feeling that had been buried in me came pouring out as a flood. I ranted to the dragonesses about how the first things I remember were being alone. I told them about being shunned by others around me and even many times scorned by them. I went on of not having any true friends and about not being able to be close to anyone.

Yes I had Master Kai and he had been the only reason I had not gone insane and committed suicide. Years of pain and misery and loneliness poured out of me; I had kept it bottled up inside. I vented my anger and frustration in this tirade. The dark emotions in me would no longer be denied!

"… Then whenever I hear the name Asreyel; I am reminded of how much I hate him! I am NOT Asreyel! He and I may have been the same at one time, but now he and I are different people entirely! He is arrogant and had a superiority complex. He seemed to think he always needs to be right and dominate an argument. He irritates me to no end! The reason is that he… reminds me of how I used to be at the beginning before I met my Master. Master Kai helped me change for the better!"

I was breathing hard after my ranting tirade. I hadn't blown up like that for nearly a decade! Thankfully the incident had been around Master Kai and so he had consoled me. I looked at both of the dragonesses and found their expressions rather… interesting.

Tarra had her mouth open in shock, along with showing sadness and pity for me. Lara's jaw had dropped, hearing my story had hit her hard. I had not told them the recent events of my adventures in the dragon realm and nothing about Koren. I managed to stop the venting before I reached that part! I think they would need time to digest what I had told them. I needed separation now!

"I need time by myself."

After saying that, I spun around and walked away from the two dragonesses with no particular destination in mind. Within minutes I was lost in my own thoughts. I had to admit, it was nice to be able to be human again. I still didn't understand how the change between human and dragon really is done, but it works and that is what counts. It was still rough changing between dragon to human. I would bet going the other way would be rough as well, though I think I will get the hang of it eventually.

It felt wonderful to go on two legs again. I have nothing against going on four legs; it is just… well I have been human for around fourteen years so it is normal to walk on two legs. Then there is having hands, I will never ever take having hands for granted again. Dragon paws can do some of the things that hands can, well the dexterity and fine manipulative ability that hands had was still unmatched.

Though I had used timing as a reason to win the argument with Asreyel, it was something I was starting to think about now. I firmly believed that the army of apes I had seen would be sent to Warfang if it wasn't already on its way. This stood as a problem to me for many reasons the top ones of which being; one it was likely that my friends, Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra were there by this time. Two as well built Warfang is, it couldn't last forever against a siege.

It was basic tactics in a fight; whoever can last the longest is the winner. It is all about endurance, which can be obtained by several means, but that isn't the point in this. The other thing that was scaring me about this siege was the silent killers. If they participated and I don't doubt they will; that changes the whole broad! If I were to say I was worried, it was an understatement of massive proportions.

I had fully intended to go to Warfang as soon as I found from Arkanis which way it was in. The thing that stopped me was a single thought; 'even if you go, you alone will not make enough of a difference and you will just die along with your friends.' It was true with the numbers that would be going against Warfang on the ape side, there was just too much of an overwhelming difference. I may be able to fight high odds and come out on top more than half the time, but even I have limitations.

I see three things I can do to improve the horrendous odds I would be facing at Warfang. The first two things have to do with me improving myself. One of those is figuring out how this transition between human and dragon works and get better at it. Two would be, after getting the previous action; learn how to harness the elements as a dragon. Of course I could do both of those, but the problem is time; the longer I stay here the worse things possibly get for my friends at Warfang. The third point that could improve the odds is by far the best way to increase odd of winning the most, and that is to get the help of the dragons here. The more of them I was able to convince the high the odds would become. Convincing the said dragons would be the most difficult part of this.

It would be easiest just to go and ask, preferable Arkanis as the dragons her seem to look to him for leadership. Yet, what if he says no?

Obviously I would be going to Warfang no matter the response I got. However, I tend to not go into suicidal ventures if I don't have to. Still my friends are worth it to me so; my choice is set, though any help would be very much appreciated.

Well I guess I just need to grit my teeth and do what I have got to do. I changed my course that I was walking which was taking me along the city wall. I was now heading to the temple.

===scene change===

When I had found Arkanis and told him I had something important to talk about; he agreed to listen to me. I explained my situation and requested the help of anyone I could get. Arkanis told me that I would need to ask the dragons and dragonesses directly. So now, I find myself in the central chamber in the temple surrounded by a great number of dragons. I took a deep breath and looked around at all of those who were giving me their attention.

"I know that many of you probably do not know who or what I am; well I am a human, my name is Saber. I am here to ask for help."

The room was filled with the quiet mumbles of dragons and dragonesses talking to each other.

"I have been here for two days now and well I can see you have a good peaceful life here, but I am here to ask you to help others who either are or are going to be in trouble."

I heard comments like 'who does he think he is' and 'just is a rabble rouser'. I wasn't finished in this plea, my friends are in need; I will do whatever is necessary!

"There is an army of apes that are going to attack Warfang. Their numbers are vast and outnumber the dragons and other that will defend Warfang. I know it may sound crazy, but I asking that as many dragons that can come with me to Warfang and help fight the apes."

I stood there in front of the many dragons, watching as the talked among them on what I had asked. The atmosphere in the council chamber was one of apprehension, that didn't bode well for me.

I'm not what you would call a prideful person in the point of having an ego; my uncle had made sure even if unintentionally that I hadn't developed an ego. Yet I do have a streak of pride that has help me many a time before, but it was paired with my sense of honor. However, right now... I had to ask myself is that pride helping me in this. I don't like to admit that there are times that I could really use help. Normally I would just grit my teeth and do the job myself. In this situation, that wouldn't be a possibility.

So it all comes down to two simple questions. First what is more important; my pride or my friends? Then whichever of those I choose, how far am I willing to go?

The answer to both of those questions is obvious and I have already chosen the answers. My friends are more important by far than my pride. The second question's answer; There is nothing… absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for my friends if they needed me to. If it meant I would have to humiliate myself, then… then give me a pink froo froo dress and get a video camera and start taping me singing "I'm a Little Teapot" while I dance or whatever thing I had to do!

In this however, I believe I would need to do something I have never ever in my life done... Bow down on my knees and beg for help. I have lived with my uncle for as long as I can remember, and I never let him make me bow down, my pride wouldn't allow it. You would have thought he would have been the first to get me to do so, and he had tried many times when he was extremely drunk. I was never willing to give others the satisfaction of forcing me to bow down.

Yet in this, for my friends I would do the one thing I swear I would never do for anyone! I would bow down and beg. That's how far I will go for my friends! I got down on my hands and knees and put my head to the floor. I heard the room become silent, before I began to speak.

"I know that most if not all of you, do not know about what Warfang is like or what kinds of dragons live there. … But please, I need your help! My friends are there and in danger and I cannot save them alone! As much as I want to save them, I simply cannot do that by myself!"

I took a deep steadying breath and forced the words out I vowed I wouldn't say.

"I am not asking anymore. For the first time in my life, I am... begging you all! Help me save my friends!"

Yes for Spyro, Seth, Cynder and Cyra… I would beg on my hands and knees for the first time in my life. They meant more to me than my pride or even my own life. They have been the first true friends I have had since Koren! Now that I could remember more about him than before. The room was silent; I waited for their reaction.

There was silence in the chamber to the point you could have heard a pin drop with ease. Well it would seem I would be getting no help from these dragons; that makes things more difficult for me.

"I will come and help."

I raised my head and looked to where the declaration had come, to see one I hadn't expected; it was Lara. Yes I may like Lara and consider her a friend, be that as it may I was asking for others to come with me and fight. So either she doesn't understand what I am asking for or I have misjudged her!

"Me too… I mean I will go too."

I turned to Tarra in shock and amazement; Lara was one thing, but Tarra as well. There then began to be a chorus of dragons saying that they would go and it grew in volume. Within many minutes most if not all the dragons and dragonesses had volunteered to come to Warfang with me.

I was baffled… hell I was gaping in dumbfounded shock, with no doubt a stupid look on my face to go with this! This was much… no a huge amount better turnout than I had hoped for let alone dared to expect. I had expected maybe a few dragons might help, yet I had been rather skeptical in that. My expectations had been completely blown out of the water and more. I wasn't going to say anything about it!

===same day evening time===

I was still not sure if I should go and talk to Lara as she has asked me. But as I am a gentleman I will hear her out. Lara had approached me as I and most others were leaving the gathering that morning and had asked to talk. She had said she would like to discuss matters that involved her and I in private. I had agreed thinking that it would be somewhere that I could exit if things got questionable. Oh how wrong I was at that; I should've known better! She had requested me to come to her room and had told me where it was.

As I had already consented to her request; it would have been very rude to back out now. Thinking back on it, agreeing before fully knowing what I was consenting to is unwise and very stupid; it just invites trouble to come. I just hope she isn't using this as a way to trap me and do the deed with me. I can't say what such an experience would be like, having never done things like that.

Yes I'm a virgin, but I am… nineteen I think by now; so I am young. I have heard some adults say that the activity of sex is very enjoyable, but I don't know. I mean one of my uncle's… drinking friends said that he knew a girl that could… how did he put it? … The girl could break a guy's pelvis and send him to the moon in two minutes flat; I think that was how it was put. Honestly I steer clear of my uncle and his friends when they drink for good reason and it is not just the foul smell.

Anyway, by this time I had reached the room that Lara had indicated was hers. I took a deep calming breath before I tapped the door. Lara opened the door and her face brightened slightly at seeing me. That was good to see as when I had left the large central chamber in the temple she had looked down casted. She stepped aside and let me in closing the door behind me. I get the very scary hunch that it will be a while before I leave this room! When and if it happens is likely not going to be with the same friendly feelings in mind or the same way I came in.

I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had ever been in a girl's room! I looked around the room taking in the décor. Lara's room was the same as mine in size, but the appearance was… different. I know that guys and girls are different in many ways, still in the concept of Lara's room, different is the right word.

How so one may ask?

This room is a thing of nightmares for a person with OCD, they would scream and faint with horror just with a glimpse and not for the reason you might think. I am not saying that Lara is a slob by this. No she is just… unique, I guess. I had always thought that the majority of girls were much cleaner and organized then guys; I had been right on the cleanliness part, however the organization was non-existent. At least if there was some sort of organization system here, I have never seen it and had no clue as to how it worked.

Where do I start in this room in taking in what it is like? Of course she had a bed like I did, though where my bed had simple white covers, hers were pink and the top cover was purple, she is a girl so the colors make sense. There was a bookshelf in the opposite right corner from the door; however there was a lack of books being on the shelves. Instead there appeared to be trinkets and bobbles of all sorts. The books were in piled in multiple stacks in the right corner farthest from the door. I could see a window in the back wall of the room; good information to know should the need for a quick escape come up. There was some kind of curtain over the window, though it looked more something for decoration. On the right wall there was placed a mirror and a short table or desk under the mirror; a vanity perhaps? Set on top of the desk were several bottles and other… things, which I assumed to be for… make-up.

I didn't know dragoness did such things, but as females it was likely they would do things to make themselves look more attractive to males. Overall the room was simple, yet elegant in a fashion. A table sat in the left corner by the door and this is where Lara was sitting. I smiled slightly at her as I settled down on the opposite side of the table.

"So Lara, what are the 'matters' you wanted to talk about?"

"Well um…"

It was obvious that she wanted to say something to me, yet was having a hard time putting it into words. I waited for her to speak her mind.

"… About what you said this morning, I… I don't exactly know how to take that."

Ah, so this is about what I said earlier. This was going to be a long… discussion. I sighed before I replied.

"Take it huh? Well it is the truth; no matter how much I would love to deny it. The past is what it is."

I was hoping that she would leave things in this as they were. Lara was quiet for a moment.

"Well Asrey… I mean Saber; did you not have any friends, others who cared about you?"

Oh boy, Lara was getting into a subject that is a very bad one for me. Better to make sure she knows that first.

"Lara, are you really sure you want an answer to that; it is not a nice one I can guarantee that. I will tell you if you want to know, just warning you. It is not a pretty picture that you will be painted."

She nodded in understanding.

"I still want to know."

Very well, if she is willing to open that particularly nasty can of worms, then so be it. I took a deep breath preparing myself for a very harsh trip down an extremely bumpy memory lane.

"Very well then, do not say that I did not try to warn you. Well to answer your question, yes and no. Yes I did have someone that cared about me being alive, yet no I had little else other than that one."

I hesitated for a moment; could I trust Lara like I had Spyro and Seth? The last few days activity, blatantly said no, but I knew that because she was in heat, Lara was not acting completely herself. Then with the memories that had been coming back to me recently… I really needed someone to talk to. I had the feeling, call it intuition that she would listen to me and not criticize me for what I said. I have no idea where this feeling or inkling came from; still I will go with it.

I start at the beginning and told Lara my story. I began at where I had raised by my uncle; if you can call what he did raising me! Although in my uncle's defense, at the start he wasn't such a bad guy. It wasn't too long after his wife left, which he took really hard, then he took up drinking alcohol. That's when he descended into becoming a drunken douche bag! Lara, at the point in the story, which I talked about my uncle taking his wife leaving him badly, asked me her first question.

"What is a wife? Does the word hold some type of special meaning?"

I paused for a moment at the unexpected question.

"Oh, well I guess the term is a human idea of simply saying the female mates. However, the idea of a wife means more than just a mate, but humans do not really agree on the whole on what being a wife means. It is a complicated explanation."

Lara nodded slowly at my attempt to explain. So I continued my tale from where I left off.

I skimmed over the year that passed after my aunt left, giving a few details of the change that happened to my uncle and the results that followed. My expression as I talked about the time of when I was six until a little after I turned seven fell into slight anger. I didn't like to recall having to take the things my uncle would do on occasion. They were less frequent at that time then they were later, still. I then came to the day I had met Master Kai. That had been a momentous day, though I didn't know it at the time.

===flashback approximately 12 years ago===

I walked down the sidewalk keeping my head down to ward off attention. I was frustrated at my uncle, but that was becoming kind of normal lately. I mean I know it was hard for him when Auntie left, but it is time to let it go. I grumbled at my luck.

Uncle John, when I had asked him if I could enroll in a self-defense class, smacked me so hard I had gotten a gash on the right side of my head. I had thankfully become very good at bandaging myself up over the months that had gone by since Auntie walked out the door. 

The street I was on was one I had often walked down as it was in the quiet part of town. I seethed at how my uncle could think that because he was the adult that had responsibility over me; it gave him the right and duty to hit me and hurt me. This all in the name of disciplining me to make sure I wouldn't act up; that was the excuse he used anyways. Adults think that since they're in charge they can do anything they want, it is not fair!

"Good morning young one."

I looked up to the speaker to see an older man with a long grey mustache watching me. I jerked back in surprise; no one had even spared me so much as a glance for the last half an hour; so why did this old man do so?!

"Wh-what do you want old man, I have nothing to give you so leave me alone!"

I turned around and started to walk the opposite direction.

"I would say you have more than nothing, young one."

I fell backwards to land on my behind, clutching my chest! I swear, I thought I was having some kind of heart attack or something! The old man was now standing in front of me… but how could that be?! He had been behind me at the wood entryway, hadn't he?! I glanced over my shoulder seeing no one there at the said doorway. My eyes were wide as I looked back at the old man who was now smiling.

"What the… how did you do that?!"

"… Practice and patients my dear boy."

This only served to get me mad as I didn't get what he said.

"Just because you are an adult, you think you don't need to answer me?! I don't care that you are a weird old fart; you are not better than me!"

The old man's expression changed into a look of seriousness.

"It would seem you have not been taught manners boy."

The old man's voice was calm and even, looks like I hadn't got him mad… yet. Give me time and I would, I have never failed!

"Manners, yeah right! My uncle has tried teaching them to me, but I didn't listen to him as he tends to talk with his fists!"

I chuckled a bit at my own declaration. This statement took the old man by surprise and he muttered something.

"I see, still has yet to get over Joelle leaving then."

I looked back to the old man only to see he wasn't there. I was confused; the old man had definitely been there a second ago.

"Your lack of manners will only work to your detriment."

I jumped and spun around. How in the heck did the old man get behind me?! I stumbled back a few steps before I replied.

"What… would you know old man?"

"A great deal; knowledge is a valuable thing. I could teach you many things."

I snorted at that.

"Teach me?! More like order me around."

I began to walk away, but before I got far the old man spoke again.

"I see, well that is a great pity."

I stopped and turned; was the old man baiting me?

"What is a pity?"

The old man had his smile back on his face.

"A pity that such an offer that you are refusing. You have amazing potential my boy, which you have yet to see yourself. My offer of teaching you still stands."

The old man turned and went back to the wood entryway and passed through it. I hesitated for a moment. I really wanted to take self-defense classes, but MY uncle said no… well actually he said 'go screw yourself' but I take it to mean the same thing. I began to whisper to myself quietly.

"This might be the one chance I get to learn to fight back, but why do I have to learn from a senile old man?!"

I caught the sound of the old man's voice then.

"I may be old, but I am not senile!"

How did he do that?! I walked to the wood doorway and went in.

===end of flashback===

Oh how right Master had been in doing that. That had been the best choice of my life! I still don't know how he can hear what people say when he shouldn't be able to. Anyway, I kept going with my story; gave some details of the years of training I received. I also talked about being avoided by others and shunned.

"What about others that were learning at this… do-joe, were not some of them friends?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking how to answer Lara's question.

"Yes and no."

"How can one be a friend and not a friend?"

"That depends on your definition of a friend. Some of the other students there were friends in the fact I spent time with them and we had fun together. Nevertheless, I had no true friends that I could talk to and confide in; others that I could be completely honest with and not fear that they would think I was losing my mind. Only Master Kai was one such person I could be so open with. There was no one else like that."

I picked up where I had left off in my tale. Lara seemed to pay further attention when I got to the point of entering the dragon realm. She would giggle as I would regale about the thing I would say about Sparx. Lara burst out laughing at things I told about; like the belching contest I had with Sparx and the breakfast incident when I got the attention of my friends by my creative means. Lara was I will say very surprised at learning I could harness the elements I in my human form.

"You can the elements as a human?"

"Yes indeedly."

Had she forgotten about the things I did yesterday?! Wow, mating cycles can really make you ignore most things! She nodded seeming to not have anything against the idea, yet she apparently realized something and looked back up at me with annoyance.

"That is how you got away from me when I was chasing you and the ice on the ground!"

I nodded with an apologetic smile.

"Oh well, guilty as charged on that charge. In my defense you were giving me little other choice."

I started back with the story. I had gotten to the point of when I had escaped her and was telling Lara an abridged version of the event I turned into a dragon, all the while I was vividly recalling what had actually happened. As I finished that particular part I catch a glimpse of Lara's face and come to a halt. She had a look of shock on her face, which I hadn't predicted.

"Lara… are you doing okay? I know I have been telling you some rather unusual things, but I do not think that I have said anything that fantastic."

Lara shook her head and smiled broadly.

"Yeah, you are a dragon again! I really do not understand how and I really do not care!"

Wait what?! I look down at myself and see that Lara is absolutely correct! I was indeed a white dragon again. Still be that as it may, how did it happen? I had been telling her about the... time… I had been… turning into a dragon. EUREKA! That must be it! While I had been telling Lara about the event, I had in the process of picturing it vividly. Picturing the form in my mind seems to somehow activate the changing shift to the pictured form. Well that will have to be tested later, but if that is true, then yet another dilemma solved. That means two out of three of my major hurtles are behind me.

I had finished at the point I had met with her, Fredrick and Tarra. I was quiet waiting for her response on what she thought. I had thought to go further, but that would lead to question I really didn't want to get into. I would have to talk about the event that had occurred last night. Yet as I was still trying to come to terms with it not the best time to go into them. Lara sat where she was I assume thinking about the story I had told her; it was a lot to take in. I hope that she will believe me. With my returning memories, I think she will.

I had learned last night while I had been trying to sleep; that I had known Lara when I was a very young child… or dragonet. Yes my childhood memories proved that we had met long before now; in fact we would play together a lot along with Koren. So I guess I can kind of understand why she had cried and hugged me; to a degree at least.

===Lara's POV===

I had to say, the story that Asreyel was telling was unlike any I have ever heard. Wait he asked to be called Saber not Asreyel. I don't see a difference… Oh ancestors this is really confusing! I the way he acts may be a little different, but for the most part he is still the same as he was before. Actually I am happy that his air of arrogance is gone. He is much nicer than he used to be to others; not to say he was mean to other dragons or dragonesses, yet he did not really react with them much either.

I listened as Saber told about horrible experience when he was younger. The more about humans he talks about, the worse they seem to be! As he continued his voice was steady, yet his face and the way his body was shuttering ever so slightly, said he had been in pain, a great deal of pain.

"You mean humans are horrible to other humans, just to make themselves feel better?"

I could not imagine anyone doing such things. In the end doing such nasty things only hurts all those involved.

"Yes, some humans do that kind of thing. Most of the time it happens to those who are seen as different that the 'norm'."

'Norm'? I wonder what that term means; humans use such strange terms and use words that have different meanings than they normally do. 

"What does 'norm' mean?"

Saber blinked at my question. … Even though right now he is a human, I cannot help but notice just how handsome Saber is. I admit that his scent has changed somewhat, though it is still very irresistible. …(!) No, I cannot think like that right now; that is the heat of my mating cycle talking. He does not react well at all when I am like that and I really want to talk like we use to when we were dragonets. Those are some of the best days of my life; I really want days like them again.

"Well the term 'norm' refers to those who in the majority or can adapt to be in it."

Okay… the term still does not really make complete sense to me, yet humans are… different so I just leave it as it is for the time being. I just nodded at Saber's answer, while thinking 'I have no clue what you explanation means'!

Saber picked up his story where he left off before he had tried to answer my question. I felt pity for Saber as I listened. He had not just been alone, which was just painful by itself. No, he had been beaten by the one who was supposed to be looking after him. I still do not understand why anyone would do that. Maybe it is due to the partaking of the stuff Saber mentioned. What was it called… Al-key-hall? If this Al-key-hall can change someone enough to have them beat the one they are taking care of, it is something to be avoided!

"What is this stuff called Al-key-hall?"

Saber shuttered in disgust at the mention of this. That was strange.

"First it is pronounced 'Al-co-hol'. As to what it is, that is a matter of perspective. From my view it is a vile liquid that causes nothing by trouble."

This Alco-hol is a liquid one drinks! If it causes nothing but trouble then why would anyone drink it?!

"If it caused only trouble then why would anyone drink it?"

Saber laughed, though it was not of mirth, but of cruel knowing fact. I do not think I will like the answer he is about to give.

"I have wondered the same thing many times. The thing is the effects of alcohol come in two basic categories; the good that is actually bad and bad that is worse than the previous. The so called good is outweighed by the bad."

This still is not making sense; humans just as such strange beings.

"People tend to drink alcohol to forget their problems; it also gives them the illusion of being empowered. That is the simple and only 'good' points there are, yet both are falsities."

Wait, humans partake of alcohol to forget things and feel empowered, but it is an illusion?!

"Alcohol blinds a person's reasoning and removes restraint that would say something sounds like a bad idea and in essence makes them for a period of time really dumb. Dumb human beings are bad, but take their judgment away and it is ten to a hundred times worse."

This alcohol liquid just sounds so horrible! Why would any consider using it at all, if it does nothing but what Saber says?!

"Then when you that period of time is done, which usually is the next morning; most tend to wake up with a ridiculously painful headache. What's more the things they were trying to forget or the problems they were attempting to avoid are still there just worse now than before. In other words they have gone through all that for nothing but to get themselves pain."

… You have got to be pulling the Chronicler's tail. They drink this alcohol and humans just end up feeling worse afterwards!

"Then why consume this liquid at all if it does nothing, but bring pain?"

Saber put a… I think he calls them hands not paws, to his jaw. He seemed to think about his answer.

"Honestly I have no real clue. It is completely stupid if you ask me. However, my best guess is that even for the short time that it occurs; people love the feeling of being empowered, but I cannot say really."

I have said it before now, yet I will say it again; Humans are strange beings.

Saber resumed his story. The only good thing that appeared to happen to him was this Master Kai came into his life. When he began to talk about this Master Kai, his face lit up with happiness. This master also seems to be the one responsible for Saber's change in attitude.

When Saber got to the point that he arrived in the dragon realm I wanted to cry aloud with joy! Saber, one of my two best dragonet friends had returned home after so many years of being gone. I listen more intently. I was eager to hear what kind of things had happened to him while he had back in the dragon realm. Saber talked about a dragonfly that he had met named Sparx. I have never met any dragonflies myself, but I have heard they can come in some beautiful colors. Saber and Sparx apparently did not get along; actually, by the sound of it Saber did not like Sparx at all and taunted him a great deal. As Saber mentioned some of the things he would do; I began to laugh. It was funny; Saber would call Sparx the most hysterical names.

When I heard the name Spyro, I took mental notes on this dragon that Saber was describing. I tried not to be jealous, but this Spyro, the other purple dragon, the one who defeated Malefor and saved the world, and still before getting through physical maturity. Saber by the sound of it got along very well with Spyro and became quick friends.

Saber went on about the trek to the dragon city of Warfang. The more of his story I heard the more amazing it became. If I was honest I was not very happy that he had been around other dragonesses. Cynder was one I was not worried about; she appeared to already be taking the position of Spyro's mate, so no competition. The ice dragoness Cyra, I do not know enough about right now. Sarana the wind dragoness however, I did not like what I was hearing about her. Apparently she was very clingy and forceful, that was worrisome. Hold it! No I cannot think like that right now. Yet I will not let any other dragoness have him; HE IS MINE! … I need to focus back on the story.

I felt horror and anger at the description of the treatment that Saber got with the apes. It was a miracle that he had been able to live through it. Then at last, at very long last we met again. True I did not know that it had been my dragonethood friend, but I do now. He paused in his story at that point.

"What about how you became a dragon?"

Saber nodded and gave me a short explanation starting the morning I had started chasing him. I found myself thinking back to how the night previous to that he had been so nice to me. First he had found me; I remember it pretty vividly.

===flashback===  
>===Lara's POV===<p>

I was feeling so miserable right now. Who would not in my position? I have been training for the day I would defeat Malefor and suddenly some strange being that you brought home, comes and says the job has already been done. Why not just swipe me in the jaw and scratch deep, while telling me that all my training and preparation had been for nothing. My life is over! I then hear a scraping from below and I raise my head to see what is making the sounds. It was probably nothing. Yet I was incredulously; it was the human, Saber.

"You know (huff) you are quite (huff) hard to find when you run off (huff), I will give you that."

I kept staring at him incredulously for a couple more seconds. That is not possible; how did he find me? No one has before, so how did he do so?

"How did you find me?! No one has been able to do that, even Tarra and Fredrick never have found me."

He gave a weak smile; still breathing hard.

"I am stubborn as hell and I am not one to give up on anything that I start. So feel free to run as much as you want, I will still find you in the end, I guarantee that."

He is underestimating me, if he thinks he can catch me so easily.

"I have half a mind of testing that claim."

"Be my guest… I will even give you a head start since you are a girl if you want. I have always loved a good challenge, so bring it on!"

Would it be worth the time and effort I would need to put in to have fun with this human? No I doubt it; I am too tired anyways. I sighed at that and laughed hollowly.

"Yeah… no thanks! I do not doubt you would chase me no matter how far I would go, as you were able to find me once already. So what do you want then? Are you here to dash something more? Make me feel more miserable than I already am? Too bad I really have nothing else for you to take away to make me feel worse than I already do!"

Saber sighed at my reply to him. I was already mad at him as he was the one who had told me about this Spyro. I was getting really depressed just thinking about it all. What more could he want to say?! Saber spoke up at this time.

"Okay look… my intention of telling you about Spyro was not to bring you down in any way. I am sorry if that is what I did. Spyro is my friend, and I like to talk about the good features and qualities that my friends have, it is just the way I am. Frankly I wish I had some of the same qualities myself. It is one of the things that draw me to those I make friends with, the good qualities they have."

I snorted at his comment. What kind of lame excuse is that? It reminds me of Arkanis when he gives those lines of wisdom that he does.

"You sound like Arkanis when he teaches lessons; always look for the good and everything. It all sounds good when you say it, but when you get into a situation that you try and do that; there is just ..."

I paused; should I be honest with him? Well what harm would it do if I am; I sighed before continuing.

"... What good is there for me now that I find out I am not the purple dragon of legend. That has been my life and now I have nothing."

I lay my head back and was going to go back to my sulking when I heard him jump over the peak in the roof and slid down to end up lying next to me. I turn my head and glance over at him. What was he trying to do? He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"Well you are alive now are you not?"

What is he getting at?

"Yeah, so what difference does that make?"

Saber snickered a little at my reply. I shoved him softly with my forepaws to get him to stop laughing. I do not like being teased.

"You think that you have things bad Lara, try for a moment, standing in my shoes, which mean try seeing what things are like from my position. You are in a place that you know little to nothing about. The creatures here are ones you hear about in stories, but do not exist in the place you call home. You find that you can do things that you were not able to do before and you have no idea how or why that is. Top that off with getting injured and maimed along the way by creatures that back home cannot talk. Lastly you go through being held prisoner by apes and wonder if you will ever see the light of day again; need I go on?"

Wow he does have it pretty bad. Maybe I have been a little hard on him. I mean he was just the one telling the story not the one who did it.

"… Well, after hearing that it is hard to say my life is bad."

"Let me tell you something; you may not believe me, but if I told Spyro about the life you have, he would be jealous of you."

I looked at him, my eye ridges raised. Oh really, I have a hard time seeing that.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"He never asked to be 'the purple dragon of legend', he never wanted the job either. Heck he was raised believing he was a dragonfly. However, he had the courage to do what had to be done. He actually hates crowds to be honest. Spyro does not like the fame he gets because of him fighting his hardest. In fact if you promise to keep this to yourself I can tell you what he dreams to do now."

I was curious as to what Saber would say, as he was friends with Spyro. What could the dream of the dragon who saved the world be?! I nodded my assent, so he continued.

"Spyro really just wants to have a family."

That is it! That is all that the purple dragon who defeated Malefor wants! I stare in disbelief.

"That is it."

Saber nodded at me. For some dragon so great to want something so simple, it just seems so odd.

"That is what he wants, simple yet that is his dream, and that sly dog is already working on that said dream rather nicely."

Huh?

"Um 'sly dog'?"

"Oh um… sly dog is a term of slang that is used for someone who is... doing very well... at things that has to do with an intimate relationship with another nature."

I process what Saber said and I understood what he meant. I feel my face heat up in a blush. Saber cleared his throat to regain my attention.

"Anyway, back to the subject; you are still alive and so still have opportunities."

What would he know about my life?

"Like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea that is for you to find out. That is one of the big questions of life, what do I do now? Only to whom it concerns can answer that question, no one else."

I looked at him curiously. He was very different from any male I had ever met. Most would just see me as some piece of meat, but Saber did not seem to see me like that. I felt my heart flutter at this thought. Wait am I developing feelings for this… Human?! Well there is something I cannot quite place that is alluring.

"What?"

"You are different than anyone else that I have ever met. You see things so differently. How do you do it?"

"Well, as long as I can remember, life or rather my luck has thrown its worse at me. I have learned how to take it and keep going. My teacher gave me a piece of advice when I was young that has stuck with me throughout my life. That is 'no matter what comes, keep moving forward'. That one piece of advice has gotten me through the many problems I have had to face and I can assure you that problem number is not small at all."

I smiled back at him, to which my heart beat faster. I had to admit he was not bad on the eyes. Yes he is not a dragon, but variety is not a bad thing at all.

"That is good advice to have in mind."

I paused for a moment and thought about whether I should go farther. Well why not?

"Thanks for cheering me up, it is really sweet. You are not only the first male, who has tracked me down, but one who has tried to cheer me up without another reason for doing so."

I found his reactions very amusing. Saber seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict. He is very cute while do so too!

"It is no problem, you are a friend so, and it is only natural to want to cheer you up, ha ha ha."

I began to inch closer to Saber. I was definitely attracted to him and it felt completely right. I know I had been starting to go into heat, though I was not in full heat yet. Still I was drawn to this human. It felt somehow natural in a way, so I will go with this. After a few more seconds my lips had contact with his and it was bliss.

I had finally, at long last found a male that I liked and was not disgusted by. I had found a male that could be my mate!

===end flashback===

Oh such fond memories! I was still listening to Saber as he started to talk about how I had started to chase him. What can I say? I wanted him and I was willing to go to great lengths to get him. Saber paused in hesitation in his tale, which caught my notice. He then talked about how he had slipped away from me.

"You can the elements as a human?"

"Yes indeedly."

Oh that explains a great amount of mysterious circumstances!

"That is how you got away from me when I was chasing you and the ice on the ground as well!"

Saber nodded with an apologetic smile.

"Oh well, guilty as charged on that charge. In my defense you were giving me little other choice."

I was frustrated at his reply. If I had known that he could use the elements; I would have approached the chase differently. Now that I think about it he did say something about it after I found him when he had done… whatever he had to stop me from moving. Oh well, that is already passed. Saber continued and got to where he had escaped me and had walked into the forest.

As he explained the event that had turned him into a dragon; a soft glow of light surrounded Saber, but he did not seem to notice. I was going to say something about it until the glow disappeared. When the glow had dissipated I saw to my extreme delight that he had become a dragon again. I thought my heart had stopped for a second at the sight of him. Saber was handsome as a human in a mysterious sort of way; however, as a dragon… there are not words that would do his beauty justice.

Amazing looks and that was an understatement, and skills that are unheard of to go with that. What a wonderful package! The scent that comes off him is similar to the one he has as a human, only much stronger. I could not get enough of the scent. Saber had finished explaining about turning into a dragon by that time and was asking me something.

"Lara… are you doing okay? I know I have been telling you some rather unusual things, but I do not think that I have said anything that fantastic."

I nodded as a smile of joy had spread on my face.

"Yeah, you are a dragon again! I really do not understand how and I really do not care!"

Saber looked himself over, while I was coming around the table. When I was two feet away from him I crouched down; Saber did not notice me. I pounced and tackled Saber to the floor and finally embraced him.

Oh ancestors, this is wonderful! I have him in my embrace at last and I will NOT let him go! This smell is wonderful, this feeling of his scales against mine gives me such pleasure. I want him as I mate… No I need him as a mate!

===hour or so later===  
>===Saber's POV===<p>

I had escaped Lara. It had been a really near thing for me this time around. I knew going to her room would be dangerous, but… that was downright near lethal. To my surprise and relief, I had once again been saved by the shadow element. I have no idea how I used the element, nor do I care at the moment! It had gotten me through the door and that was the important thing.

I had gotten to my room and sighed in relief. I was safe at last, for the night. I know Lara is attracted to me and being in heat amplifies the idea somehow! Yet that doesn't explain why Lara is so set on mating with me! I jumped onto the bed and lay down. I would deal with the problem in the morning. 

**Chapter End!**

****** A/n****  
><strong>

**Vulpimaru**

**As to when part two will be started, I guessing December at the earliest. I have complications that one could call life. But I am brainstorming on the plotline. **

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**Indeed Saber's bad luck has been since chapter one a wonderful source of entertaining material. I am glad you got the idea I was trying for. To me Asreyel is for Saber a reminder of how far he has come from where he started.**

**HolyCross9**

**Yes Asreyel is in short the personality that came into existence when Saber left the dragon realm and his memories were… sealed whipped, however you want to put. I have inferred of some of the memories, but that is all I will be doing for now.**

**That… is… the…longest chapter I have done! I hope that satisfy the questions I have been getting. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing this. Take the time to review or PM. The next chapter will be the last in this part of the Chronicle. I plan to have the next chapter done before the end of the month, sooner if at all possible.**

**Next: The battle of Warfang**

******Now I know some have asked if I will do the side drama I have come to love writing. So, here is a treat... YES here is another episode of:******

**"Time in the Office"******

**(In the head office)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**You need not worry Fredrick you will be in the next chapter and you will have a part.******

**Fredrick****  
><strong>**You said that last time.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(sigh) Fredrick listen, I had a lot of people asking for an explanation about the relationship between Saber and Lara. So that is what the majority of this chapter was...******

**(Ring, ring)******

**Hold that thought for a moment.******

**(picks up the receiver)******

**Hello head office, talk to me! ... uh huh ... what!? AGAIN! ... No no I will take care of it personally. Thank you for informing me.******

**(puts down the receiver)******

**Fredrick I am sorry but I have a 'situation' to handle so we will have to continue this later.******

**Fredrick****  
><strong>**What happened?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Oh the effects of a dragoness in heat and an idiot resisting said dragoness.******

**(35th floor hallway)******

**(Lara is on top of Saber)******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Lara come on calm down!******

**Lara****  
><strong>**We will have so much fun.******

**(enter Blackshadow999 sliding to a stop at the end of the hallway)******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Boss, thank goodness. There is indeed a God!******

**Lara****  
><strong>**Oh hello Black, what brings you down here?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That would be the two of you! I have lost count of the number of complaints I have gotten about you two. It is getting very annoying. So you mind telling why I would be getting said complaints?******

**Saber****  
><strong>**It is all her fault Boss!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**That right?******

**Lara****  
><strong>**We are only spending quality time with each other.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**(sigh) I am tolerant about things that are done around here, as long as the work is done. I CAN'T overlook this!******

**Saber****  
><strong>**I knew I could count on you boss.******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Don't be so quick to think such things. You have apparently forgotten... God and I don't get along. I don't play well with others, remember! Anyway, I get that at your ages, the two of you have urges. However showing off your sex drive, is a big no no in this office while I run it!******

**Lara****  
><strong>**Well Black, what if you didn't run it?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Wouldn't go there, but if you want an answer; go ask a guy by the name of Dracula. I made sure he knew who runs things around here.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**Boss, why not just say you are an immortal?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Where would the fun in that be? Now the point of this. Should you two feel the need to satisfy those urges and can't ignore them then take it out of the office!******

**Lara****  
><strong>**What do you mean?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**I mean If you have the need to go at it, then TAKE IT OUTSIDE!******

**Lara****  
><strong>**So it s okay if we do it outside?******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Yeah that is the idea of it.******

**Saber****  
><strong>**No boss please!******

**(Lara wraps her tail around Saber's legs and starts dragging him)******

**BOSS HELP ME!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Uh No, when it comes to females you are on your own. Make sure to keep track of the time.******

**Lara****  
><strong>**Will do HA HA HA HA******

**Saber****  
><strong>**NO BOSS SAVE ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! NOOOOOOOO!******

**Blackshadow999****  
><strong>**Ah, this brings back memories of the old days he he he he. Now as for the rest of you; BACK TO WORK!******

**(Saber continues to scream)******

**Ah sweet sweet music.**


	36. 36 The Battle of Warfang

**A/n**

**Hello there, reader. Here it is the crème de le crème, the pinnacle of the story so far. This is the climax and final chapter in the first part of the White Dragon Chronicles. This is officially the longest chapter I have written (15000+ words). I hope that everyone enjoys it. **

**I also have a forum for you readers… (Drumroll please) to choose who Saber ends up with in the next part of the Chronicles. The link is forum/Relationship-poll-and-discussion/159449/should you want to vote on who gets my main man go to the forum and cast your vote. The forum will be open until the start of the second part of the Chronicle, which will most likely be towards the end of the year or the beginning of next year. If you can't get to the forum thorough the link then you can pm me a vote or review and do it there. You can also just go to my profile and get to the poll from there. I like to hear opinions of how you readers think things should turn out. The votes of the poll stand as follows: Lara 16, Tarra 7, Cyra 2, Sarana 1, Spectra 4.**

**I have finished my Grammatical Overhaul' of my story! I have scrubbed, polished and clarified things throughout this story. I have enriched and embellished different things along the way. I change some of the time lengths in the story so that it will line up with future events in next part. So, go back and reread the earlier chapters of the story. You won't be disappointed! I have loved adding things in places and changing others. The overall length did increase by about 10,000 word more or less so ENJOY!**

**I still don't own Spyro or anything affiliated with him. I only have my inspiration and characters. Seth, Cyra and Tarra belong to ArcticDragon Rider and I'm thankful for being able to use them in this story. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 36. The Battle of Warfang

Over the last five days a great many things had happened. I had convinced most if not all the dragons here to come and help me in the defense of Warfang. … Okay it would probably be closer to the truth to say that without Lara I wouldn't have gotten anything near what I had going for me now. Still, that is just one of the things that had changed as of late.

First and foremost, Asreyel and I had come to terms… well an understanding of sorts at least. He and I have agreed to disagree on many things. I hate him and he hates me! Yet with Spyro and the others in danger so we have put aside our differing views for now. We needed to work together even though we disliked each other; we agreed to tolerate one another. So we had called a truce between us and leave it at that. Due to that I had gotten the basics of most of harnessing the elements. I was still nowhere near mastering use of the elements; let alone confidently wielding them, but I could work with it. I can also improvise as needed.

The second thing was Lara and I had gotten to talk to each other and it had become easier to be around her. I had noted she was trying to keep her urges that came from the heat of her mating cycle in line and control. No, that didn't mean that she had stopped hounding me. Oh no, that would be far too easy and a stroke of good luck, which kind of luck is something that I repulse. It isn't that I want to do repulse such luck, I've wanted to have good luck, yet my bad luck… well… is what it is BAD!

Anyways… I had seen that for Lara, obviously that she still wanted to mate with yours truly, now more than before. I… am still not THAT interested in activities of such a nature. … I have thought about the idea… just don't want to yet. I was willing at the moment to tolerate it for the time being since she was helping me help my friends. I would give Lara a reprieve for doing that as thanks to her.

Then there was something else I had begun to observe that had… surprised me. If I had read the signs right, then Tarra was attracted to me as well. Not like I have a problem with that; more power to Tarra if she likes what she sees and that being me! She had found good taste in me apparently… I mean it is nice to be liked by her… yes that is what I meant to say.

I liked both Lara and Tarra… as friends; I am not ready to go beyond first to second base if you know what I mean. I had friends back at the dojo, not as close as some of the friends I have now. A number of them were girls and they were pleasant to be around and share company. I unlike the other boys of the same age really didn't show a romantic interest in girls in general. I have… I think started to see why there is such a heavy interest in romance to extent. There are still a load of problems attached to doing the relationship thing. Well anyway…

Nonetheless I have a feeling and I say this tentatively, due to the fact that my luck could use this as a way to kill me. I don't want girls or dragonesses fighting over me. I would prefer not to get into the responsibility of having to settle a catfight. I mean I wouldn't mind watching for a time… I should shut up on the subject! Back to the previous topic, I see an array of problems I can very well do without, for my sanity. Yet… I believe that in the near future I would have to pick one of those two or some other I haven't figured on or the following cat fight that would likely happen would NOT be pretty.

The third and next point, I was happy to find that I had been right in the trigger to the transition between my two forms. Vividly picturing the form and hold it there. Once I did I would… 'Shift' into the said form. I had spent sporadic bits of time over the last five days, getting this idea down. Now I could change in seconds and on command; that would be a surprise I had for the apes. The more surprises for them the better the payback vengeance would be!

The last thing I had taken time to do was to learn how to fly. What human being hasn't had the dream at one time or another of being able to fly? I know I have several times! Being able to fly had given me a wondrous feeling of freedom and joy. To soar through the skies unhindered and unrestrained, I couldn't describe the feeling in any other way but with joy! It was surprising the ease that learning to fly had been. It had felt completely natural to me, but as I was a dragon I guess that flight is natural for me to begin with.

The dragons here were preparing to go to Warfang, which I was stoked about. Though it being very agonizingly slow; did dampen my enthusiasm. So things were on track, even if it was a slow one. I had used the five days in the best ways I could so that I wasn't idol. I still was going stir crazy to an extreme with the waiting! I wanted to go to Warfang right this second! But I know that would be stupid to do. I was conflicted in this situation.

The longer that it takes for the dragons here to be ready does give a better chance at success, in theory. Still it also gives the apes more time to siege Warfang. The opposite is much the same were we to go right now. It has the same exchange where the apes would have less time to siege, yet the chances of us having success would be lower. I know I needed to wait and bide my time for now. That doesn't mean I have to like being force to do so though!

===hours later===

The more hours that ticked by, the harder it was becoming harder and harder to wait as preparations went on! If one were to say I was getting anxious, they should be certified as legally blind and of low intelligence! They had no idea what they were seeing or talking about! No, I'm not anxious. I am extremely vexed and under horrendous torture with my worries and fears of the wellbeing of my friends! I hadn't been lying to Seth all that time ago when I had told him I was scared out of my mind at losing my friends. I was terrified at the mere idea of possibly losing my friends!

I was pacing around the fountain outside the temple in an attempt to keep my mind of my current troubles. Yet I was having little… no scratch that I was having NO success at avoiding to dwell on my problems over my friends! In fact I was stressing over the predicament that I completely missed Lara, Tarra and Fredrick coming up and staring at me as I paced.

"Um… Saber are you okay?"

I jerked back a bit at being addressed. I looked at the owner of the voice only to see my three new friends gazing at me, looks of worry set on their faces. I tried to force a smile and say I was fine. Still I… I couldn't lie to them when it was so outright obvious that I was lying to myself and them if I were to do something like that. Something in me just snapped and I started ranting on what was occupying my mind.

"Am I okay? No I am not! The army of apes is most likely already attacking Warfang and I am here pacing. My friends are in a bind and I am not helping them! I am going insane to the point that doctors would consider me certifiably nuts! Then they would have heavy set men hold me down while someone put me in a strait jacket!"

There was silence at my statement. I look at them and see the look of confusion that says I have said things they don't understand. I took a second and a great deal of self-control to calm down. I may be a dragon, but that doesn't mean I will give up inference or sarcasm. I couldn't live without those two ideas.

"When I say someone is in a bind, it means they are in trouble. As for the line 'I am going insane to the point that doctors would consider me certifiably nuts! Then they would have heavy set men hold me down while someone put me in a strait jacket!', that would be an inference to say I am losing my mind over the fact that I am not helping my friends."

Fredrick was the first to speak up.

"That is well and good I think, but you will just have to wait."

I was about to retort back at Fredrick about how I was not the waiting type. Lara then interrupted Fredrick.

"Saber, when was the last time you got good sleep?!"

I frowned a bit at the question as I didn't really want to answer, due to the fact that the last few nights hadn't been good one for me.

"… It has been… at least four days maybe more."

The look that Lara was giving me, is kind of the look I pictured a mother would give me when I was in trouble. It was intimidating. Yet never having a mother that I know of I can't say for sure. I could only go with observations I had made watching others. I glance away and regret it rather quick as I lock eyes with Tarra. Who unexpectedly at the moment was glaring at me with… was that reproach. I didn't think Tarra had it in her; shows what I know.

"What had been preventing you from getting sleep for the last few nights?!"

… Dang! Tarra does have a stern side to her. I'll have to remember that in future. As it happened I wasn't the only one that was surprised at 'this' side of Tarra. Lara and Fredrick were staring as well in shock. That didn't interestingly enough stop Tarra.

"Why have you not been sleeping? You need to watch your wellbeing!"

For one of the few times in my life; I was speechless, even if it was for a moment! This is something I hadn't ever thought I would see. Tarra who was as far as I had seen was shy was now reprimanding me! The question that I wanted to know was; why is she so worried about my health? If she isn't attracted to me she sure is acting like she is. I could barely able to say a reply.

"… I beg your pardon?"

Tarra didn't back down, that was different for her.

"You heard me."

I nodded slowly to her. I had heard her all right it was what she said and the tone it was delivered that was throwing me for a loop. I figured that telling them the reasons I had been having restless night, would be the best thing for me to do. Still that didn't mean I had to go into too many details or give more information than there I needed to! I don't really want to relive the things I had dreamed! So talking about such wasn't a good idea. I sighed before I racked my brain trying to choose where to begin in my explanation.

"Well… I have been having… visions or I guess you could call them dreams of sorts."

Please don't ask for more details! The three dragons looked between each other before returning their sights to me.

"Dreams?"

That was from Lara.

"Yes, it is the best word I can come up with to describe what happens to me when I try to sleep."

Fredrick tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"You say that dreams are keeping you up. What kind of dreams?"

Oh my, now that is a delicate question. It requires a careful answer on my part. Should I answer haphazardly… I don't want to know what trouble will come to me. Now I trust the three now worried about me. Lara, Tarra and Fredrick had proven over the last few days that I could consider them friends. Yet, I think even in the dragon realm that 'hearing voices' in your head isn't regarded as a good or an acceptable thing.

I can't deny that I had heard and still do hear the voices from when I had been turned into a dragon. I may not hear the whole multitude of chaos that the voices created in my head at the lake. Still I heard whispers of some of the voices in the back of my mind. I had been learning how to tone them out to an extent. So, what can I tell them without them thinking I am crazy, if they don't already?

I didn't meet their gazes as I tried to answer.

"Um… I… I don't know just weird dreams… I guess."

I very much doubt they will buy that and just accept it; I would have to be really lucky.

"Saber, you do know and I would guess that you are having more than 'weird dreams'. So, tell the truth."

Crap, why does Lara have to become so good at telling when I lie. Then again my luck is such that it drives most if not all other luck away.

"Okay, first I wasn't… exactly lying. I just, well…"

Tarra spoke up again, but she was back to her normal quiet voice.

"Just what? Saber whatever you are not telling us, you can trust us. We will not judge you or anything."

I sighed slightly. Well I guess I will find out if I am right on my assumption on 'voices' in my head.

"Tell me, is it considered odd or bad to hear voices in your mind?"

The reaction I got from my friends was enough of an answer for me to understand. It is absolutely odd and in most ways bad to hearing voices in one's head! It isn't choice or my fault that I hear voices in my mind! Honestly having Asreyel and the evil voice in my head was horrible enough without getting legions more voices! This is situation is off to a bad start.

"I take that reaction as a yes it is then."

Lara asked the next question.

"Why do you ask a question like that? Are you hearing voices in your mind?!"

Oh dear, those questions are going into dangerous territory. I hope this doesn't change their opinion of me.

"… And if I am? What difference does it make and what does it matter to anyone else but myself?"

Fredrick shook his head a little at me.

"Saber perhaps for human it may be okay for you to hear voices, but for dragons it is not."

I let out a hollow laugh at Fredrick's comment. If only he knew what humans think of voices in the mind?

"I can assure you Fredrick for humans it is considered very bad, probably worse than dragons if I were to give a guess. You can rest easy; I am just fine. There is nothing wrong with me, or in my mind. I grant you, I am still trying to figure out what the whole idea of the events that have happened to me, but I have seen little harmful effects thus far."

Lara narrowed her eyes while she looked at me.

"So, not being able to sleep in not harmful then?"

"Let me rephrase then, not yet anyway!"

Lara's expression changed to anger at my reply. Uh oh, this is going to be trouble… for me.

"Saber you are still not telling us the whole story. You need to tell us everything or we cannot help you!"

I… it isn't that I don't want to tell them! I just… I can't say what is really eating at me. They… wouldn't understand my position.

I wasn't joking when I was not getting much sleep for the last four nights. Although the previous two nights were worse than the two before and then last night was the worst of them all. My problems start when I lie down and try to sleep; I would begin to see the memories that weren't mine. Now I wouldn't have an issue with this, if some of those I saw were horrible beyond the ability of words to describe! … All I can say is; I thought I had a bad life, but I have no idea what true agony is! Changing into a dragon was the closest I have come to experiencing the physical aspect of agony, yet that is all.

The night before previous I kept waking up from nightmares that shook me BAD! I had come to realize a fact. Neither I nor Koren had been the first white dragons that 'disappeared' or in truth were killed by other dragons. There had been many before Koren and me. Koren's 'death' had been quick compared to some of the 'ways' I was forced to see!

The last night had only managed to make my worries about Spyro and the others increase, as I kept having the same nightmare in which I would relive my time before leaving the dragon realm which had cost Koren his life. The experience haunted me still; I was afraid that I might be put in the same spot of being constrained to watch someone close to me die and be helpless to stop it again! I also have yet to tell Lara about the events or even that Koren is dead. I believe she still thinks that Koren is still alive somewhere. I really don't want to tell her because I have the feeling it will hurt her in a way that no physical pain can.

"I... I cannot tell you; I am sorry, but I just cannot do that."

Lara snorted at my answer.

"Fine if that is your answer, then there is no real need to go to Warfang. I will go tell Arkanis that."

Okay I can understand being frustrated that I wouldn't tell them more. I know how that feels but what Lara was doing is harsh! I knew what she was trying to do; I have used the same tactic on occasion. You give one and only one alternative that the person you are using this idea against. Of those choices that you give for their choosing; the alternative will not be chosen or accepted. In short it is called a 'Hobsons Choice'.

Be that as it may, The particular 'Hobsons choice' that Lara had just given me was what EVEN I would call a 'low blow'! This venture the dragons here were helping me with wasn't just about myself! This involved a great deal more lives than mine alone, many more! I came to the decision that I would have to say what I hadn't wanted. I had tried to save them from hearing the horror I had been forced to drag my own body mind and soul through! They wanted to attempt to comprehend that… so be it! I will start with what is involved with Warfang!

Lara had turned to go back to the temple before I opened my mouth.

"Fine you want to know what is making me like this?! I am scared that I will get to Warfang and discover I am too late to help my friends! ... No that is not right! I am so afraid that when I get to Warfang, I will have to stand and watch as my friends as the die. That thought has been tearing my mind apart! I... I can't go through that again! I can't stand by helplessly and watch my friends die like I had to with Koren!"

I was breathing hard; I had said it. There was so much more, yet I wouldn't go there if I didn't have to right now! I had said one of the problems was torturing me so much right now. I looked back up seeing Tarra and Fredrick maws were open; looks of shock and confusion set on their faces. Lara as I had predicted had taken what I had said hard. This was evident by the expression of pain etched on her face. She had tears forming in her eyes. What surprised me in all of this was that Arkanis seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was standing behind the three dragons for whatever reason.

I know what I had said had shaken them, but I didn't care! Spouting what I had and dredged up the memories I had been compelled to experience! I needed to leave and go to Warfang NOW! I spun around and launched myself into the air and flew off in the direction of Warfang.

===Lara's POV===  
>===Moments ago===<p>

"I... I cannot tell you; I am sorry, but I just cannot do that."

I snorted at Saber's answer. Does he really trust us so little? After what has happened? Well then, if he is going to be like that...

"Fine if that is your answer, then there is no real need to go to Warfang. I will go tell Arkanis that."

I am not seriously going to do what I say, but Saber need not know that. My threat had the desired effect as Saber seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict. I turned to the temple to make my threat more believable.

"Fine you want to know what is making me like this?! I am scared that I will get to Warfang and discover I am too late to help my friends! ... No that is not right! I am so afraid that when I get to Warfang, I will have to stand and watch as my friends as the die. That thought has been tearing my mind apart! I... I can't go through that again! I can't stand by helplessly and watch my friends die like I had to with Koren!"

... Wait what did he say?! ... Did he... say that... Koren is... dead?! No that cannot... but Saber would not lie about Koren! So then Koren is... really dead! How did it happen? What happened?

Saber face had shown much pain, before he spun around and took flight into the air and flew off. My head snapped up at the first down stroke of his wings. I turned around and opened my mouth.

"Wait Saber, please do not go!"

Saber did not seem to hear me, as he continued to fly off. I unfurled my wings and was about to go after him when I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Arkanis there, but when did he get there and how long had he been there and listening?

"Let him be Lara, I do not think that following him would help right now. I very much doubt he would tell you any more than he has. I would think he has told you more than I believe he originally meant to. Yet it explains much of why he has been so insistent on going to Warfang."

"Arkanis do you know this Koren is, that Saber mentioned?"

Fredrick had asked the question. I folded my wings back to my sides, in an attempt to calm down. I had forgotten that they had not been in Carona at the time Koren... Asreyel and I were younger; so they would not know. I had never talked about either of them as it only reminded me of their absence, which was painful. I was happy that Asreyel was back even if he says to call him Saber now. After hearing Saber's story of the different world he had been sent to; it had given me the hope that perhaps Koren was 'sent' somewhere else as well. But if what Saber said is true and I have no reason to doubt it, then that is not the case.

It was then the question of what Arkanis was doing there came to mind. I turned back to Arkanis and voiced my query.

"Arkanis what are you doing here, at least I would guess you have a reason to be here?"

"I was here to say that all the preparations are done and that we can leave, however it would seem Saber beat me to that and went off himself. I am surprised he has not earlier than now. So, then I believe we should be on our way as well; we will catch up with him eventually."

Arkanis was right it was time to go. I just hope we caught up with Saber sooner rather than later.

===Saber's POV===

I know leaving when I did wasn't the best decision for me to go with, but I had enough of waiting. Yet in my defense, I had been in a horrible mental condition at the time. The memories I had been seeing every night had been eating away at me and feeding my fears! What Lara had done had just brought it all to a head. I wasn't her fault, she didn't know. I just couldn't wait any longer! Even if the chances of me being able to make a difference were slim; I still needed to try. I was flying as hard as I was able without straining myself too much; as I was going to a battle I needed to save my strength for the fight at hand.

After about a half an hour I got out from under the sea of trees that can be called a large forest, which I still wished to burn down. I kept going east as that is the direction that Warfang was in according to Arkanis.

"Hold on Spyro, don't be too much of a hero. Cynder watch after Spyro to make sure he stays alive. Seth show courage, I'm on my way. Cyra... keep positive in this."

===Many Hours later===

I came around a mountain to find smoke and dark skies in front of me. If that isn't a marker to say 'battle here come join' I don't know what does! As I got above the plains in front of Warfang, I saw great masses of apes spread across the whole expanse of the plains. The gates was still shut, which boded good for me at this time and said tentatively that I wasn't too late!

Well if that isn't Warfang still in need of help, then I'm a monkey's uncle! …Oh… that has an entirely different meaning to me now and it is just insulting!

I gave a hard down stroke of my wings and I went into a shallow dive towards the army of apes. As I reached the army I opened my maw and let loose flames down on the apes. I bathed the apes in fire and began the BBQ of apes with an awesome blaze of glory.

As I look over the multitudes of apes, I know that the way I was going about this wasn't going to work very long. The apes' numbers were just too great for me to handle alone and hope to win this. It was then I heard a commotion from behind me. I glanced back to see to my wonderment and gratitude to see the dragons from Carona beginning to come down on the apes with great effect. The apes on the other side were panicking at this unexpected force that was ripping through them.

I caught sight of Arkanis and flew over to him.

"Why did you not say anything about being ready?"

"Well you left on your way before I could unfortunately."

Oh ouch... talk about a slap to the face, self-inflicted of course!

"Sorry about that... I just was..."

"Worried about your friends."

I nodded to Arkanis, for he was absolutely right.

"Then go find and help them. We will manage things out here!"

After saying that I watched as Arkanis dived down at the apes. I had to admit that I was curious what Arkanis was capable of, being an… excuse the term, 'Old Guy'. As I watched Arkanis he opened his maw and out came a huge beam that by my guess was more than eight feet in diameter. I looked at the results and my maw dropped wide open in sheer consternation at the 'bombshell' of a display I had witnessed!

In appearances, Arkanis had unleashed a concentrated blizzard of lethal proportions on the apes. There were a large number of the apes encased in solid ice now. I knew that Arkanis would have to be really good; because that he has more experience than any other dragons, also not to forget having trained Malefor. Now seeing him in a fight; I could only think of one word to describe the sight.

Damn!

Arkanis can really dish out the goods with the ice element! I have said it many times for Master Kai and I think Arkanis deserves it as well. 'For an old guy, he still can give out the whippings which show up us younger people'!

I got my mind back into the battle, by remembering what Arkanis had said. I needed to find Spyro and the others pronto and then go on from there. I had to reach them ASAP! I flew towards Warfang to find Spyro and everyone else.

When I got closer to the wall of the city I had a thought. There is a very high probability that there are some of the silent killers here somewhere; actually I betted on them being here in this battle. I would need to find them and keep an eye on them and a close one at that. Leaving those monkeys unsupervised is something only a fool would consider, I'm NO fool!

By that point I had got into a visible distance of the wall. I caught sight that gave fuel to my anger and rage; there were a lot of bodies of moles on the ramparts, most in pools of their own blood! None of the moles deserve to die, yet someone or a group had done just that. Four guesses as to whom is responsible for this mess! I intend to have a personal and thorough BUTT KICKING session with each of those four guesses when I find them!

I went into a glide, looking around for the silent killer monkeys I had caught sight of earlier. As I scanned the ramparts above the gate of Warfang, I spotted four small figures. There was no doubt by the size that the said figures were monkeys. Starting from the left and going to the right; the first was a black monkey, next was brown, neighboring that one was dark grey and lastly was slate grey. What a line up; Exis, Shiek, Mara and Sheras in that order. Speak of the DEVIL! Yes you down below; I am talking to you! Get ready your helpers are about to go into OVERTIME!

Now the dilemma in this case is who will be lucky number one of monkeys I get to pay back by beating them up and humiliating them! Oh decisions, decisions of who is in the first session! I want to have retribution on all four of the silent killers in that line! Hmm, I could go with seniority and aim for Mara, but embarrassing Shiek isn't without its charm though. I had a personal score to settle with Exis and I wanted a go at Sheras just for the hell of it! I think I could go with anyone of those four first and not regret it! … Then I go with seniority then and go on from there; Mara time to pay your dues for stalking me!

I began my dive and felt like I was locking into an attack run of sorts. I brought in my wings and entered a dive, on the path straight at Mara. The closer I got to her the higher my blood lusted and crazed excitement at getting vengeance rose! When I was close to hitting Mara I let out a cry.

"TIME TO PAY THE PIPER YA STALKER! WEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOO!"

None of them ever saw it coming, least of all Mara. So when I slammed into Mara, her face was priceless! I grabbing her with my paw and tightened my grip as we fell lower. The ground was coming up quick as we kept going down. I shifted our positions slightly, so that Mara would receive the major impact when we hit the ground. Mara was struggling in my grip, more so when she noticed I shifted to make sure she would hit first, but was unable to change position or escape me.

"Next stop ground floor! Watch that FIRST STEP! IT IS A DOOZY!"

The crash from the impact of us hitting was incredible! When we hit the ground, not only was there a wonderful sounding crash. But we made a sizeable crater along with the crash too. I absorbed a good portion of the energy impact or maybe it would be better to say I used Mara to absorb most of the impact for me. So I was fine; I couldn't say the same for Mara though! Mawha ha ha ha!

I let go and jumped back, changing into my human form before my feet hit the ground. I heard movement above me and so I looked up to see the other three monkeys taking different places to get a sight of the impact. Well! Let them get a GOOD look for the kind of punishment they are in for! I smiled coldly at them my smile changing into me grinning sadistically.

"You three should stay back and pay attention! Because you all will get your turn of me whipping you personally for the things you have done!"

I returned my gaze to Mara who was in the process of getting up slowly; shaking some of the rubble from the damage we did smashing down. She was resilient… I give Mara that. Good! That will make the payback fun last longer! I chuckled at the sight, for I was enjoying this.

I was told by Master Kai that revenge is a bad thing to participate in. However, there is a difference between revenge and vengeance! Vengeance is delivering well-earned punishment to someone that has done things they shouldn't do. Revenge on the other hand is going overboard in enacting said vengeance. I know where the line is, fine as it may be. I wanted payback; not just for what the monkeys had done to me personally, but also what actions had been carried out on my friends. I see this as upholding justice and enacting vengeance, I won't take it to the point that it could be considered revenge. That is what I tell myself anyways. Normally I'm not this mean to anyone, yet these monkeys have more than earned my wrath that I was going to unleash on them! I would teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Mara looked at me with anger in her eyes; I just stared back with scorn and cold control.

"Do you really expect me not to get even with you, after all the encounters you have had with me?! No, even were Hell to freeze over, I would even the score with you and the silent killers! Not just for myself Mara, but for what you and your fellow monkeys have done to my friends! I will make you pay in spades! So, BRING… IT… ON!"

Mara growled and pounced at me. I sidestepped her and landed a solid blow to her gut. I was trying to do a kidney punch, but due to her size that is much easier said than done. Still I got the desired effect I had been going for! Mara was forced back and was having trouble breathing to an extent. Let the payback time BEGIN!

"It is time to dish out a heaping helping of humiliation to you and it has been long overdue in coming!"

I settled into a bit of a custom designed defensive stance I had come up with years ago. In this stance I have my feet about three feet apart. My left leg is forward and my foot is set perpendicular to my body. My right leg is behind me and foot is placed parallel to my body. I was in a slightly crouching position to maintain my balance. My upper body was leaning forward a small bit. All my muscles were taught like springs and ready to let loose a burst of power on whatever unfortunate creature I used it on.

I continued to stare at Mara and my smile grew wider. The look on her face said what she was feeling right now and it was not how she was normally. The look could be summed up in the words; 'She was pissed!' That was what was going for though.

It was then the other three monkeys decided to go off and no doubt cause trouble. Well I wasn't about to let that happen. I turned and sprinted after them, completely ignoring Mara. Mara wasn't happy about that and so she screeched and came after me.

I kept up my running pace with great ease. Mara on the other hand was having a hard time keeping pace with me now with my improved speed. I turned my head and began the insulting banter that makes fights like this, oh so much better. The only question is where to begin in the insults and at what magnitude?

"Hey Mara, I have something to say to you that I have been dying to say for a while. You are not obnoxious like so many others I know are; no, you are obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way fur ball."

Mara's face began to contort, she was getting mad. Yet little does she know I'm just getting started with her. I had a whole array of insults to work with, sarcastic and non-sarcastic.

"You're a habit I'd like to kick, with both feet."

It was then I caught sight of a length of cord on a sill of a building and suddenly had a magnificent idea; so much so I really thought there was a 'ding' of a light bulb turning on above my head; it was that good of an idea to me. I grabbed the cord as I passed and looked over my shoulder to see Mara still getting closer to me. After all, I think in this instance vengeance flavored with humiliation is perfect. I silently chuckled and had the thought, 'Hereeee, sucker, sucker, sucker; he he he he. I got a real nice surprise for you; ya sap with fur!'

Mara lunged at me, screeching; I dodged her.

"Get along little doggie!"

I was satisfied to see Mara become infuriated at my taunt. Mara pounced at me a second time and I sidestepped her at the last second and she continued past me. I swung the cord in a circular arc, aiming at Mara. Her feet had barely touched the ground; when I brought down the cord at Mara. The cord gave out a sharp crack as I sent the whip down and managed to give Mara a sharp smack on her rump with the cord. She screeched at the contact of the cord whip. I haven't had such interesting entertainment for a long while hee hee hee!

"Rawhide!"

Mara gave me an ice cold glare of rage. Oh, that is a look I could come to enjoy seeing on her face. She charged at me in rage and anger. I spun out of the way and twirled the 'whip' around gaining momentum and snapped the cord down giving Mara a good whop on her back. I followed up the stroke with a second whack also on her back. She howled in pain and anger. Mara put on a burst of speed and leaped at me once more. I smirked at this; time to wrap this up.

"Rope 'em!"

I held the cord taught between my hands and I brought up my arms in front of me. Mara launched herself at me. I kept my hands exactly where there were, but shifted my body to avoid any sudden changes or movements from Mara. I caught Mara's fist with the cord; I let some slack come to the cord to gain control of Mara's momentum. I forced her momentum to move down to the ground; I flipped Mara over to her back on the way down. I pinned her to the ground and used the cord to tie Mara's arms and legs together.

"Yee haw, that is how ya do it old western style."

Mara struggled in the bounds I had put on her, though her struggles to free herself were unsuccessful. I continued forward, still chasing the other three monkeys. As I went I had the thought, 'one down and three to go, for now.' 

Thankfully I still remembered the basic layout of Warfang. Those silent killers were here for a reason, very likely to do someone in as their group name implied. There aren't exactly very many here that would require the time and expertise of the assassins. In fact I can only think of ten particular dragons I happen to know. Those would be the Guardians in eight of those spots of the list; the last two spots… belong to two of my good friends, Spyro and Cynder. I had the feeling that out of all of those on 'the black list' the target would very likely be Spyro… and Cynder if those monkeys got the chance. Well they will not get that opportunity while I can say anything about it!

I felt one of my warning tingles and with my long developed reflex, moved out of the way quickly. There was a crash in the back of my wake. I slid to a stop and looked back where I had been to see the street was broken within a six foot radius. In the middle of that spot was Exis, staff in hand looking at me with her normal cold expression.

"You have improved since our last fight. Fighting you will be more a difficulty than before, but still manageable."

I gazed back at her, unmoved by her statement.

"I highly doubt you can handle me now, much less than before! The only reason you got me last time is you struck me from behind and without any warning. This time that is not an option for you! So don't think you will best me in this skirmish. Well then, shall we tango?"

I reached back with my left hand and grabbed the hilt of my new sword, resting my hand there ready to draw the blade at any moment. Exis and I began to move in a circle, our gazes never leaving one another.

It was Exis that made the first move by rushing forward her staff end pointed at me, moving to strike me. I tilted to the left and avoided the thrust, but Exis followed this attempt with a flurry of thrusts. I weaved left and right avoiding her staff strikes. After what I have seen Exis do with that staff of hers to the ground, I think it would end badly for me should the said staff connect to my body. As I danced away from the blows aimed at me, I drew my sword and started to deflect Exis's staff.

"Exis, guess what?! The Nut House called, they said that they were missing one of their mental cases. When I asked them for a description, they told me it was a little runt of a kid that was in need of a full body haircut!"

Exis's expression changed for the briefest of moments. OOOOO I had made a chip in her mental armor. Note to self; SCORE!

The fight continued on in much the same manner, Exis trying to strike me and myself weaving and avoiding the thrusts or deflect the blows with my sword. Yet this was getting very annoying, and I had more important things to do right now. However, I was becoming stubborn in this scuffle; I wouldn't accept defeat to this monkey. As this went on, I felt the, oh so familiar feeling that signaled a very helpful event that had happened six times before now.

I watched as Exis land and spin her staff and swung it down at the ground; causing a wave of earth to roll towards me. Let's pit element against element and see which will win out! I brought my blade back and then sliced forward. From the line that I had swung my blade, a trench carving its way going forward and with earth spikes following not far behind shot ahead. Exis's earth wave attack was mowed down by my earth element attack and said attack surged forward directly at Exis. As if in slow-motion the trench went past her, but the spikes didn't. It was beautiful sight to see; Exis was nailed in the chin by one earth spike. As if to add insult to injury, a second spike hit her and sent her flying off a fair distance.

"Going. Going! GONE I say! Ah, earth you have made a very good impression on me. I think you and I will get along really well."

I went back to chasing the two remaining silent killers Shiek and Sheras. I have the feeling they are going to be somewhat more difficult. I had beaten Mara so easily because I had caught her by surprise. Exis I had gained access to the earth element and used it against her. I doubt I will be able to pull the same tricks on the last two. Shiek will know better. Since he lost to me the last time due to me gaining the ice element, he would be wary of my use of the elements. Shiek will be using more caution and would be less likely to underestimate me. I still think I can beat him, but it will be a serious fight.

Then there was Sheras, the silent killer I knew the least out of the four that I had encountered. I had only met her during my forced stay with ape hospitality. She had seemed to… have an air about her that the other three did not. She was serious yet also playful in a not so good way. Knowing so little about her worried me; I didn't have knowledge of what she could do and so she could surprise me. I don't like surprises, no sir; they have a tendency to blow up in my face.

I kept going, looking ahead trying to spot Shiek and Sheras. To my bewilderment much of the city was deserted. I hoped that meant that most of the inhabitance got to safety. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I caught sight of brown fur a little way in front of me. I had caught up with my other Victims… I mean quarries I will make type martyrs of sorts!

BINGO!

I pointed my left hand with my middle and index fingers pointing like a gun and the rest of my fingers curling inward. Once I had pointed my left hand at the fur ball I let loose a bolt of electricity that shot from my fingers and missed the monkey. Yet the bolt had hit the roof just below the one I had aimed at. The monkey fell, but recovered their balance and Shiek came to the ground on his feet.

Shiek and I faced off against one another about fifteen feet apart. There was a breeze that stirred the dust on the ground into the air. I swear that I began to hear the theme from old western movies that you would play in the background when the hero faces the villain in a shoot-out that now joined to with the unusual scene. There was silence between the two of us as we stared one another down; daring the other to back down.

I narrowed my gaze at Shiek.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us."

"An interesting choice of words, I assume that means you are ready to die then?"

After saying that Shiek dashed forward and swung his left fist at me, but I dodged out of the way. Now as I had insulted Mara and Exis, I wasn't about to stop now with Shiek. I am all for gender equality. What is good for the goose is good for the gander! I took on an Irish accent and tone for my next banter.

"Now let me show you how we humans bring on the pain!"

Shiek took another shot at me this time with his right, but this time I didn't plan to just dodge. I twisted out of the way with my upper body and with lightning speed reached out my left hand and got a hold of Sheik's wrist. I clamped down and began to spin counter-clockwise. I kept the Irish accent as I continued the humiliation.

"Now there ya gimp, let's see how you handle the Merry-Go-Round Hurler! It's sure to be a fierce doozy!"

Around and around in a circular motion I went all the while pulling Shiek with me. I spun I would guess five times maybe it was six, before I let go of his wrist. When I did Shiek flew into a wall of housing structure, hard enough to go through the wall. With the Irish accent combined with the insulting banter was going nicely, so why stop with it now!

"Now that's how humans bring on the pain! Twas deadly That!"

Sheik being the way he was and that I had learned from our one encounter, didn't stay down. He was up and ready to continue the fight. I ran forward, closing the distance between us and the exchanging blows began. Sheik was I learned in our first fight, was an expert in hand to hand combat and relies on his fists. Let's not forget his tail, which can choke a person if they don't watch it.

Thankfully for me I am by no means an amateur when it comes to fighting with one's fists. With the martial arts training I had received over the years I could take punches as much as I go give them out too. Sheik kept lashing out with his tail aiming for my neck, but I was for the time being I was able to fend off his tail.

"I would love to insult ya Tool, but the sad truth is that you wouldn't understand me."

That comment seemed to irk Sheik, which are brownie points for me. Sheik rushed at me again I sidestepped and put out my leg to trip him. I meant it to add insult to injury, yet to my amazement it worked far more than I had anticipated. Don't misunderstand, Shiek tripped; yet things didn't stop there, oh no. When he tripped he tried to recover by cartwheeling, though it kind of backfired on him; for he didn't see the loose rubble on the ground. The second after his hand touched the ground his hand slipped on the loose rocks and rubble. Sheik went rolling down the street we had been fighting on and to my surprise and amusement he continued down the road towards the lower tiers. I scratched the back of my neck unable to really think of something else to do in the light of this situation. I went back to my normal voice instead of the Irish accent.

"Well I guess that means… I win, though it doesn't exactly feel much like I was victorious. Actually it kind of feels like I cheated, since my bad luck struck Sheik; I have found that none can stand against my luck, even myself half the time."

Well since Sheik is beaten, then I suppose that I should keep going. So, I resumed my stride from before and chased after the last of the four silent killers.

I had noticed a rather odd thing during my time being and fighting in Warfang today; I had seen no other living being beside the four silent killers. Warfang was a decently populated place, so there should be lots of other living beings here. This points to one of two reasons; either they had evacuated or they gathered to one place. I would guess the reason to be the latter of the two; the guardians would more likely choose that course of action.

I slowed down in my pace until I came to a stop. I know it may sound cliché to say it, but I have the feeling that I am being watched. I looked around trying to find the source that was setting off this emotion.

"It's quiet… too quiet."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and moved back. It was just in time, as a ball of slate grey fur came whizzing past my front. I looked down slightly to make sure everything was still there after that close pass. I grabbed my belt as it had been sliced by the pass of the attacker. I tie a knot in the belt to keep it from coming off. I was taking calming breaths, that monkey had gotten much too close for my personal comfort, to neutering me! I glanced over to my right to see the fourth monkey and my gaze was one that would make Death himself flinch in fear of me.

"I get you silent killers have the hobby of trying to kill me. But DO YOU MIND NOT TAKING WHAT MAKES ME MALE! I like Jr. and friends that live in the basement EXACTLY where they are and there they WILL STAY!"

Sheras stood staring at me with a slight smile.

"My, my a bit touchy about this subject, aren't you?"

"Killing me is one thing, taking my manhood is another story entirely!"

Sheras chuckled quietly at my response. She raised her weapons, which were two katar. Each of her weapons were made of a wide triangular blade around two feet long; the hilt was made of a 'U' shape of metal with a handle near the bottom of the 'U'. All in all, two very dangerous weapons especially in the hands of Sheras; my present problem just got more complicated. I sighed at this development. A bi*** with knives that's just peachy!

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you have very bad interests and hobbies, but that would be rather complimentary than demeaning."

Sheras snickered at this.

"I have heard you have a… different way of talking than the dragons you spend your time around. It would appear that is quite true."

I drew my sword and brought to the ready.

"I'll always cherish the original misconception I had of you."

Sheras seemed to disappear at the next moment. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to sense where she was. I felt a presence behind me and I moved, however I was a tad slow and Sheras got a scratch on my right side. I glanced down at the graze I had gotten from Sheras, to find myself in awe to see the scratch was in the middle of healing and was fully healed in seconds. My goodness this was new to me; I won't complain about this addition! I unfortunately had taken my eyes off Sheras and I was going to pay the price for that. Sheras struck me hard in the gut and I was sent flying.

I smashed through a wall and continued crashing into objects until I hit another wall. I took a breath to gain my bearings. I looked around to find myself behind what had been a counter before I hit it. I see several round objects to either side of the path I made. I realized that the round things were tables, which meant I was very likely in the mess hall. I felt something hit the top of my head and said object bounced onto my chest and rolled to my stomach. I rubbed my head and picked up the thing that had hit me. The second I got a good look at the article, a large smile spread across my face. It was the very last thing I had imagined I would see; yes, it was indeed my other 'atomic belch in a can'! My smile became malicious at the idea I had from seeing the can, or in this instance ammunition ha ha ha. I opened the can and downed the liquid without further thought of what repercussions would follow. I got to my feet and made my way out of the rubble I had landed in, only to see Sheras standing at the hole I had come into the mess hall by.

"I must say, it is surprising that you can still keep going this long."

I kept my smile fixed on my face.

"You will find I am hard to keep down. Besides, I'm smiling maliciously… that alone should scare you monkeys!"

I felt the belch on the way. This would be epic!

"Why should I fear you?"

Oh I will give her a reason to fear! I opened my mouth, ready to let lose my surprise. Well what happened surprised both Sheras and me. The belch came and I had thought to use the fear element to amplify the belch. In hindsight, it was an incredibly stupid idea, though at the time it sounded like it would be good.

… Long story short, what came out wasn't a belch; it was a massive explosion, like a confined or compressed sonic boom, yet with more oomph in it. I was thrown through a window and Sheras… well I kind of hope she went through a few building; with the force that launched her it was entirely possible. I was splayed out in the alley trying to process what had happened. I crawled out of the alley and looked to my right and my eyes bulged at the sight I saw.

The mess hall was leveled to the ground from the 'burp bomb' I had set off. The name 'Atomic Belch in a Can' gave new horrible meaning and I can now say that it is dangerous, especially when you add the fear element. I don't think that would be wise to try again soon.

I got to my feet and shook my head to clear the ringing I had been hearing from the explosion. I began to hear sounds of a group approaching from the left. I turned to face whatever was coming with my sword, which I had somehow kept ahold of at the ready. The next thing I see was a black dragoness come around the corner and she was followed by a couple of other dragons and dragonesses. The black dragoness stopped at seeing me and just stared at me for several seconds before she spoke.

"S-Saber… My, my, this is a very unexpected surprise to find you here."

What the…? I put my blade back in its sheath, before replying.

"Spectra?"

Spectra nodded in response. I hadn't thought I would see anyone I knew until I made it to the temple. I had little time to process this as two bodies collided with me and knocking me to the ground. Both bodies that had hit me saying my name and hugging me. One body was black and the other was blue.

"Saber you alive, thank the ancestors!"

"Chronicler be praised that you are okay!"

I now know who these two were. The first voice belonged to the black dragon and my friend Seth. The other would be that of the dragoness Cyra another friend. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions and seeing them again. I am well aware that I had worried them, no doubt to endless torment, but the only thing I could do was laugh and why shouldn't I? I had found and reunited with some of my friends and they were okay. I had missed them a great deal and only now realized just how much I had missed having them around me and with me. I returned the hug that they were giving me with joy.

"It is nice to know I was missed. I really have missed you guys. It has been hell in so many ways…"

Seth pulled back and looked at me.

"Of course we missed you. Where have you been for three weeks?!"

I blinked at the question. Did Seth just say THREE WEEKS! Then that would mean I had been experiencing ape hospitality for around two weeks straight. I trembled with anger at the fact I had just learned. I couldn't help myself from screaming my fury.

"THAT MEANS I WAS STUCK WITH THOSE REEKING APES FOR TWO WEEKS! DANG IT! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THAT A HUNDRED FOLD!"

I was breathing hard in frustration after shouting this. Spectra came up next to me, worry present on her face.

"Saber are you okay?"

I forced a smile at the question.

"Yes I am fine; I will be doing much better once I beat the crap out of those monkeys when I find them again!"

Actually now that I think about them; it was odd that they hadn't popped up again, for them at least it is very odd. I had embarrassed them in way I don't think anyone has before. Plus the silent killers had yet to take down their target, which I believe now more than ever was Spyro. If there is one fact I had authenticated it was the silent killers rarely leave one of their jobs undone, let alone their wounded pride. So the question is what are they doing right now that gives them a shot at Spyro and myself? I just couldn't come up with a good explanation to answer the query.

"Saber?"

I looked up and saw Cyra trying to get my attention.

"Hmm, what is it Cyra?"

"You look like you were thinking about something."

"Oh just wondering where the monkeys went. As long as they are free, they are going to cause trouble."

Spectra was the next to speak.

"Well the gate is still locked so we will be fine for the moment."

I felt like someone had hit me with a kidney punch and yes I have received one, courtesy of my uncle of course. How could I not have thought about that?! It should have been obvious from the start. If the gates were it to be opened the apes could come in. In the ensuing chaos no one would notice if Spyro or I were killed, for it would be attributed to the flood of apes. Distraction is one of the many tools that assassins use and I had slipped up by forgetting that! Well there may still be time to correct that action; still I would need to hurry if I was to have a chance.

I spun around on the spot and broke out into a sprint. I heard Seth saying something, but I was already focused on getting to the gates as fast as possible. It took me between five and ten minutes to get to the gate of Warfang. I was breathing hard from the pace of running I had been doing. I saw in front of the gate the four monkeys I had whipped, up and doing okay. They all turned to me as I arrived.

"Well Sheik it would appear that he caught on quicker than you predicted."

That was from Sheras; Sheik it would seem had thought I would be slower on the uptake. Well if not for Spectra bringing up the gates in conversation I would still be trying to figure out where they were, but they need not know that fact.

"You know, you sound better with your mouth closed in my opinion! Hey if you can't take my sarcasm, then don't give me reason and opportunity."

Mara laughed at my statement.

"You never have failed to have quite the interesting wit."

Oh oh oh oh, I have the perfect retort to that. I hope this infuriates them to no end!

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity."

The reactions of the silent killers from what I had just said… PRICELESS! Oh they were mad at the insult, it was wonderful. Sheras was the first to reply.

"A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind."

My, it would seem that we're going to have a sarcasm match with me verses the silent killers! I haven't had one of those in a long while, mostly because I tend to win them since I am very good with sarcasm. Well then, the sarcasm match begins!

"Okay if that is how it is going to go then I am up for it. *Ahem* Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today."

Sheik was the next to give a retort.

"Don't let your mind wander; it's far too small to be let out on its own."

OH! Touché! So these monkeys can't only do sarcasm, but fairly decently. Now this is what a sarcasm match should be!

"Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you any worse advice."

Top that fur balls! Exis gave the next insult of sarcasm.

"I bet you get bullied a lot."

O that… was a low blow. Fine if you are going to play dirty! Well two or five in this case can play in that game!

"I don't know what makes you all so dumb, but it really works."

They didn't take that real well, yet they were the ones to start throwing the dirty insults so it is all fair. Mara was the one to deliver the proceeding insult.

"I'm impressed; I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before."

Not bad, I will give you that. I can do better though!

"If you were twice as smart as you are now, you'd be absolutely stupid. Ha ha ha ha!"

This was getting very entertaining to me. I haven't had this much fun using sarcasm for months, maybe almost a year. Shiek was the one to speak up for the next line.

"Most Creatures would follow you anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity."

Oh that's a good one and… I have a wonderful reply to it!

"Pardon me, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn."

Keep them coming this is awesome! Sheras was up now and spoke.

"You are not even beneath our contempt."

Well that was a little unexpected, harsh yes, but I am still up for it! I pointed to Sheik as I delivered the following insult.

"That one is cruelly depriving a village somewhere of an idiot."

NEXT INSULT! Exis was the one to answer my insult.

"I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are."

Ouch! That one hurts coming from an assassin. Very well then, I am still better at sarcasm than this lot.

"What you all are lacking in intelligence, you more than make up for in stupidity."

Okay, who can do better than that?

"You have an inferiority complex and it is fully justified."

… Mara… That was WAY below the belt! Okay you asked for it, no more holding back!

"So I used to think that you all were a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of the lot of you. I have tried, but in my attempts to see things from your point of view, I can't seem to get my head that far up you're a**."

"I don't think you are a complete fool, but what's my opinion compared to that of thousands of others."

Ha ha ha very funny Sheik.

"I don't mind you talking so much, as long as you don't mind me not listening. Please don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure."

"Enough!"

That was from Mara. Well since we're not going to continue insulting and throw mud, figuratively speaking; I guess I should get down to business then. Mara subsequently used her gloves to shoot two orbs of magic at the torches on either side of the gates. When the magic hit said torches they flickered out.

Uh oh, I do not like the way this perspective position is heading right now. I watched in growing frustration and anger as the locking system for the gates of Warfang seized to work. The gates of Warfang were now unlocked and the apes outside could get in. Grrr Mara that's cheating!

Oh dude this Ba-looooowwws! After all the work I put into keeping things worse, those infuriating silent killers have to pull a cheap shot like this! The silent killers apparently decided that it was time to make themselves scarce for they had disappeared. I would love to go after them right now. However, I needed to get those gates locked again and A.S.A.P. I rushed to the gates as they had cracked open and I could already hear the apes coming at the gates. I got a shot of the wind element ready to 'clear the porch' before I close the doors. I just hope my newly increased strength will be enough. Apes were pushing on the gates to get them to open wider.

Yeah, good luck with that! Not that wishing them good luck will help the horde anyway. With my bad luck on the job, they are DOOMED!

I sent the wind element in two waves, one to the right and the other to the left. There were two greatly satisfying booms as the gates hit their stops. I get to the gate to close them the rest of the way, yet I still got a look at what the apes had in mind next to get the gates open and my face paled at what I saw. I shut the gates the whole way and was breathing hard.

"Oh great… they have a battering ram… and not just your normal kind! Oh no, they have the kind that is made up of multiple trees! … There is no freaking way I will be able to keep these gates shut for the time it takes to lock them again! Satan and God I know the three of us DON'T get along in the slightest. YET YOU TWO GAINING UP ON ME IS GOING TOO FAR TO THE POINT OF OVERKILL!"

My mind was racing for ideas of how I could keep these big doors shut to lock them. I knew where I needed to start. I pointed my hands one to each of the torches and sent the fire to light them again. I put as much of my body and all of my strength into keeping the gates shut. I summoned fourteen spikes of earth that came out at forty-five degree angles and ended against the gates to help keep the gates shut.

I heard the rumble of the frame holding the battering ram getting closer. I braced myself for the impact of the ram. Around ten seconds later the impact came, but the gate remained shut. Still, I wasn't celebrating! All the spikes of earth had begun to crack to the point that there is no chance they will be able to take another strike to the gate. I summoned more earth spikes and added icicles to what was keeping the gates closed.

"What is next in the crap that I get to take?! Having the apes start pushing while chanting 'push, push'!"

Then, to my growing anger I hear on the other side of the gates something I didn't want to.

"**PUSH, PUSH!**"

Those… Apes!

"WHYYYYY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO STINKING PRIDICT WITH SUCH FREAKIN FRACKIN ACCURACY?!"

===Seth's POV===

"Where could Saber have gotten to?"

Spectra smiled at me in a comforting way.

"I would not doubt that he is fine. He was able to live through the time he was likely a prisoner of the apes and made it back here. I have difficulty believing that he would be here if he was unable to look after himself."

It was then that a boom. It had come from the direction of the main gates. This was shortly followed by a bellow was heard from lower in the city.

"WHYYYYY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO STINKING PRIDICT WITH SUCH FREAKIN FRACKIN ACCURACY?!"

Spectra chuckled after hearing this.

"I think we now know where he went."

I nodded at Spectra's statement.

===Saber's POV===

I was in a deep dark hole with no visible way to get out of it for the moment figuratively speaking, but soon possibly literally! I was feeling the vibrations from the impacts more than when this began. I had gone through… a lot of earth spikes… I lost count somewhere around forty-two. I was up to twenty-eight icicles shattered thus far and the number was still climbing. Things were looking mighty grim for me at this time; that was for sure!

It was when I was in this state when I heard footfalls coming towards me. I looked up to see a number of moles coming to the gate. I couldn't help the thought, _'Please… PLEASE let them be here to help!'_ Then, if it was yet another sign of good tidings for me, I saw dragons and dragonesses coming into view with Spectra in their lead.

Things are beginning to look up for me; maybe… just maybe… That is what I was hoping that is, until the next strike of the battering ram brought me back to the reality of my current dilemma. The icicles shattered and the earth spikes crumbled and the worst part of it all was the gates opened slightly. That makes thirty-five icicles and who knows how many earth spikes that have broken or shattered. The worst thing that irks me so much is this meant that the locking system… would… RESEEEEEEEEET!

"DAMN IT! THAT WAS THE THIRD FREAKING TIME I HAVE TO START OVER!"

I was sobbing slightly at this event. Take a step back and look at this being in my boots right now. I have spent the last ten minutes most likely more attempting to lock these gates. Then these apes have a ludicrous battering ram banging on the door. If that isn't enough, they have to screw with me more by having apes pushing and chanting as if to taunt me on my effort that was being wasted in keeping the gates closed. Dang it! I had the locking line on on the door and everything.

"WILL SOME OF YOU GET OVER HERE AND HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I was screaming this while I was resetting the icicles and earth spikes. The locking system began again to creep slowly along its path it had gone down three times already. I shoved my shoulder against the gates and dug in. A number of moles moved forward and started to push against the gates to help keep them shut. I kept pushing against the metal of the gates at the same time I watched the orange-red line that somehow acted as the locking system for the gates of Warfang inch forward towards the middle of the gates. I swear that the speed of the line got slower each time, but it could have just been me.

Another boom sounded as the battering ram struck the gates, yet we managed to keep them shut. I still saw cracks in the earth spikes and icicles, though they weren't as bad as they were previously after blocking a hit. One of the moles called out.

"Put your backs into lads!"

Yes what he said; I totally agree with it one hundred percent! I do more so since the line was now just starting move onto the doors. We were so close to getting these gates to be locked again; come on, just little more! I noticed out of the corner of my eyes two figures come next to me. I looked to my left to see Seth and to my right to see Cyra; both of them pushing with the rest of us. We just might make it this time around.

There was a boom again from the ram hitting the gates. We held firm and the gates stayed shut. Luckily, the locking system finally finished and locked the gates of Warfang. I slid down the metal of the gates with a sigh of relief. I know that the battle is NOT over; however I think I deserve a little rest bit for what I had just done.

Seth fell flat next to me letting out a huff as he hit the ground. Cyra collapsed on my other side letting out a sigh as she lowered herself down to the ground. I smiled at their actions; I managed to keep myself from laughing.

"You two sound like you have had quite a day so far. Yet I bet I could out do you both in horrible events that have happened to you!"

Seth exhaled at me.

"… And you still find trouble like always; I would say worse than before."

"Hey, it is not like that. I do not go looking for trouble, IT finds me! I can agree on the worse part though."

Cyra spoke up then, interrupting Seth and me.

"Is it not the same idea in the end? You and trouble seem to end up in the same place."

Both Seth and I were silent for a moment, before we broke out laughing. I was the first to recover and make my thoughts heard.

"Well I cannot deny that! Trouble and I do tend to get together more often than not."

I began to pick up the roars and shrieks from the dragons and dragonesses outside Warfang. It served as a reminder to me of what was still left to do in settling this. My rest bit had lasted long enough; it was time to get moving and get out into the battle! I rose up and got to my feet and stretched a bit making sure nothing was out of place. Seth looked over at me in slight confusion.

"Saber… What are you doing?!"

"Break time is over Seth. It is time to get back to the job of sending these apes packing and on their way, period and done!"

Cyra had raised her head by this time and was looking worried.

"Saber, you are not thinking of going out there, are you?!"

I looked back at Cyra with a look that just screamed 'you really have to ask!'

"Forgive me for using a human phrase in this situation that you would not understand, but the line fits perfectly! *Ahem* No S*** Sherlock; you really think I would stay here when those out there are fighting. I have friends out there! Besides, there are apes to still in need of whipping! My work is not done YET! Do not worry you two, I will catch up with you two and… hopefully Spyro and Cynder included in the group, at a later point when this battle is said and done."

With that said I jogged off and up the wide stairs that lead up to the ramparts. I saw that a number of moles had come up to the ramparts and were using the… gold dragon head shaped cannon that apparently shot fireballs? Well I have seen many odd things in the dragon realm so, why not have a dragon head shaped cannon on the ramparts. Okay I say more power to the moles with the B.F.G. **(A/n meaning Big F**k Gun, Gauntlet reference);** fire away at the apes below!

I went to the edge of the wall and looked down. I couldn't see the ground below due to the layer of smoke that now was between the top of the wall and the rocky ground under it. You know, I have done some crazy things in my lifetime; even have gone through with a couple of STUPID ideas! I recall getting the view of this wall from the ground bellow and now I had to say looking down is worse than looking up. Yet jumping off this wall that was at my best estimation, about one hundred feet down, was completely insane and suicidal; or would be if I didn't have the ability to fly that is, the advantages of being a dragon.

I backed up a few steps to give myself a running start for the leap. I took a deep breath before setting my sights on the sky and the battle in front of me. Well here I go! I sprinted forward at the edge of the wall and leapt at the end of the wall and bounded out over the expanse.

"Geronimo!"

Down and down I went, plummeting towards the ground at break neck speeds. The second I entered the smoke layer, I began to shift into my draconic form. The shift took seven seconds and the moment it was done I open my wings with a cracking sound to catch myself and keep in the air.

Once I gained control of my flight I shot through the air and straight into the battle. I used the elements I had any use of to great effect. I BBQ, I fried, I froze and sliced with air; oh and let's not leave out crushing with earth and making the apes panic with fear. OH YEAH, now we have a party!

"Who is up for playing nail the apes?!"

I glided down to being just above the ground. When I landed I turned sideways and held out my tail that was stiff like a bar. I was sliding in the direction of a mass of apes. I was getting excited and stoked for this part of the battle!

"STEP UP TO THE BAR BOYS!"

The apes were just starting to turn when I shot past them. Oh did I get a treat! I used my tail to mow down pretty much the majority of apes in the mass by knocking out their feet from under the lot of them and then broiling them. It was awesome to do AND watch! What a way to start the fun spiked with adrenalin!

I went all over the field that was in front of Warfang mowing down apes in one area, frying them in another. The battle lasted less than an hour more if I figured the time right. The apes were running scared and unorganized. Unfortunately the silent killers escaped, but I doubt this would be the last I saw them. I landed on the ground looking over the outcome of the battle and smiled.

"Ah! Chaos, panic, and disorder… my work here is done."

Well I had to say, the battle had been grueling, but the apes lost and we won. It had felt very satisfying to get payback on them, I will not deny that. Now all that's left is to find all my friends to make sure they're okay, then all will be right with the world! I was on my way back to Warfang to find the friends I had come to save; when I came across Seth and Cyra. As I got closer I saw that Spyro and Cynder were with them. I felt warmth in my heart at seeing my friends that I had come here to help were alive and well. I was within visual distance I picked up their conversation.

"… He has to be somewhere."

That was from Seth; I wonder who they are talking about. I suppose I will have to ask them, maybe I can help with whatever they are doing.

"Are you sure you saw him? Maybe it was something else."

What Cynder had just said confused me.

"No, Cynder we were not seeing things, it was him."

I had to be missing something in this conversation. Cyra had just said they hadn't been seeing things, but what or who are they talking about? Spectra came up to them, having I assumed been listening to this exchange like I have.

"Unless there is another human in the realm, and I do not think there is, then it was Saber."

Ah! So they are talking about me; that makes this a tad awkward. I stood slightly behind them all and waited.

"Well if Saber was here, we have to find him!"

Spyro is having a panic attack again. I suppose I should help solve this as I am the cause of it. Spyro started off in the direction that was towards where I was standing. Of course Spyro didn't even knowing that I was there. I was a white dragon at the moment. I reached out my right forepaw as he passed and grabbed him, stopping him from going too far.

"Hey let me go. Who are you anyway?"

Oh boy, I see a long explanation coming my way very soon. I guess there has been a lot things happening to me since we last saw each other.

"Not so fast Spyro! You do not need to go gallivanting off to go looking for anyone, because I am right here, thank you very much."

Spyro stopped struggling against my hold on him. I had to say the shocked looks of all present had, were quite amusing. Seth got his wits about him first.

"Saber is that you?"

I turned to Seth and gave him an expression of indifference to the question.

"You were expecting someone else perhaps? If so I can go and come back later… that was a joke by the way. Yes it is me; and no, I do not really know how or why I got like this exactly, so do not ask."

Cyra was the next to react.

"But you are a…"

"… A dragon with white scales. Yes I know and am well aware of that fact. I can switch between human and dragon; it is complicated."

Spyro snapped out of his shock and hugged me. I wasn't about to say no to the action as I had missed Spyro as much as I would guess he missed me. I returned the hug.

"It is good to see you too Spyro. I have really missed you for the… last three weeks."

"I am glad you are all right."

===scene change===

We got back to the gates of Warfang. I was happier now that I was with my friends. It would be better if Tarra, Fredrick and… yes I would even include Lara. She still may be in heat, but when she isn't I think… no I HOPE she isn't so clingy and possessive all the time! That would be all I need; two dragonesses who won't leave… me… alone! Thankfully for me I have yet to see Sarana and I hope I don't for a bit. I don't know how see will… react when she finds out I am a dragon rather than a human. I shuddered at the thoughts that went through my mind at some of the 'things' that Sarana just might do! I looked to the heavens for a short moment and gave a curse. God, please give me a break for a bit. Wasn't the battering ram enough entertainment for you?! Don't you use females on me to get your kicks!

Cynder was staring at me as I was doing this. I glance over at her in question as to what is the problem.

"Cynder… there something you want to ask me perhaps?"

"Well you were looking at the sky and then you looking rather dejected; is there any particular reason for that?"

Okay, how do I answer this question without going into detail of what I have had to deal with for almost a week now? Yes I don't even entertain the thought that Lara isn't looking for me right this moment. In fact I can pretty much guarantee she is! (Sigh) When did my life exactly get so outright complicated and problematic?

"Well Cynder, I guess I am kind of dejected, thinking about what events lay in my near future. They do not look exactly nice to me."

"What do you mean?"

Cyra had asked me that question and I was about to answer her, when a familiar scent came to my nose. OH CRAP! She has found me already?! I figured I had more time… yet with her it doesn't matter how much time I have; it is never enough! My eyes went a little wider as they do now when I know Lara is hunting me and is very close to finding me. I felt my face change to an expression of pained acceptance. I had been trying for six, almost seven days to escape Lara, yet still… somehow I haven't been successful for long in that!

Oh this isn't the way I wanted my first friends in the dragon realm to meet my new found friends! This was going to be fun to explain, I can just tell! Oh joy for me and everything! Spyro was now staring at me worried.

"Saber are you sure you are okay?"

I heard Spyro, but didn't reply. I took another sniff and could tell she wasn't far. I turned to my right as that was the direction her scent was coming from and saw a purple object making a 'bee' line for me. Oh great, here we go! PREPARE FOR IMPACT!

Five seconds later I felt the smash of Lara tackling me. DANG IT! She is worse than Canadian bombers fully loaded when they have young! Anyway… Well as you might expect with her hitting me we kind of… um went careening into the wall. I had to say it hurt a fair amount as I took the majority of the force when we came to a halt. I fell to the ground after peeling myself off the wall. I could still feel Lara clinging to me and she had a firm hold on me, so I wasn't going to get her off for a time… without help at least. I would ask her to get off, if it did any good, though with Lara in her current state… well she won't listen to me!

"Saber are you hurt? What happened?"

I got to my paws and came forward. I shook my head to stop the world from spinning. Then sat down on my haunches, sighing at my predicament I was in that was now worse.

"Yes Spyro I am okay, I am just… dealing with an issue lately, which does not seem to understand what 'no' means."

My four friends had lost looks on their faces. I sighed again and swung my head around to my back where Lara had attached herself.

"Hey issue, I was talking about you. You mind introducing yourself? You are being rather rude just clinging you know. I thought we discussed you keeping this urge in check!"

Lara stopped rubbing the base of my neck which she had been enjoying, if her purring I had been feeling was anything to go by and smiled at my shocked friends.

"Hello, my name is Lara it is nice to meet you."

After she had introduced herself, Lara just went back to using her body to caress me. It was getting kind of hard to ignore, as it was starting to feel good. My friends seemed to have their faces frozen in shock. I just sighed in annoyance.

"Welcome to what is my life has become as of late. I have no idea how or why it became so complicated."

I took a deep breath and recognized two scents that were getting closer and I was happy they were. Helpful assistance incoming thank goodness! I covered my ears and hunkered down ready for what was coming. I didn't have to wait long. Fredrick dove down and let loose a shriek at me and Lara. The shriek made Lara detach herself from me and Tarra was there to knock her off me and a short distance away from where I was sitting. It all may appear that this event was rehearsed and… well in a way it is. This is by no means the first time this method has been used to separate Lara and me. Fredrick landed next to me as I uncovered my ears. I glanced over at my first friends, who had thankfully followed my example and done the same. Seth was looking around and signaling the others it was okay to uncover their ears. I turned to Fredrick and nodded in gratitude.

"That was very much appreciated Fredrick; she was starting to do things that I am kind of uncomfortable with right now."

Fredrick nodded to me.

"So you know these dragons?"

I looked at Cyra who had spoken and nodded.

"Yes indeed."

I gestured to Fredrick before continuing.

"This dragon is Fredrick…"

I pointed a paw over to Tarra.

"That dragoness is Tarra and…"

I lastly gestured to Lara.

"She is the purple dragoness Lara."

My four friends were still trying to process what I had told them. I switched my attention to Fredrick, Tarra and Lara as I went on.

"They are my friends: Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra."

I gestured to each of them as I named them, then I waited to see how they would interact with one another. I didn't have to wait long for the results. Fredrick was the first to speak.

"So these are the 'friends' you kept talking about?"

I nodded in response.

"Well it is nice to meet you all, as Saber said my name is Fredrick."

Fredrick bowed to Spyro and Co. Tarra was the next to react and as it was Tarra in the bow she tried to do… she fell flat on her face. It almost looked like a pratfall and if that was so, she pulled it off beautifully! Oh Tarra… the luck we have just sucks at times doesn't it? Tarra didn't let the face plant stop her though. She lifted her head and smiled before she spoke.

"S-sorry… I am Tarra i-it is nice t-to meet you as w-well."

I had expected Tarra to stutter as she was now around quite a few others she was meeting for the first time. I looked over at Lara; who was still out from the shriek she took head on. I guess that mean one of us will have to speak for her. That means me pretty much; aren't I lucky?

"The purple dragoness that introduced herself to you a little bit ago is Lara. She has… things she is working on right now."

"You say 'things'… she wouldn't happen to be going through her mating cycle would she?"

Oh Cynder you hit the nail on the head on that! I sighed and smiled at her.

"Leave it to a dragoness to figure it out; yes she is in the middle of her mating cycle, as I am constantly reminded."

Seth tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you me by that?"

I looked at Seth; so innocent yet so inexperienced. He hasn't a clue about this subject. Yet, Spyro would as Cynder and he are mates already.

"You see Seth; this is something in the future for you. When dragonesses come into their mating cycle… they act differently than they normally do, especially if they have their eyes set on a… particular dragon. For Lara here… I just so happen to be the dragon she has her eyes on."

Tarra piped up at that moment.

"Now that I think back she took an interest in you even when you were a human."

I grumbled at the recollection I was having at what Tarra had said. That had been a really horrible day and worse night to follow!

"Yeah, I cannot really forget that day… it was horrible! Please Tarra do not bring that up again. I never knew dragonesses could be so persistent. She can be worse than Sarana and I never thought that was possible!"

Spyro finally took his turn to speak.

"Well it sounds like a lot has happened to you while you have been gone. So, why not go into Warfang and talk? Your friends are also invited as well."

I smiled at Spyro. I gestured to Fredrick to help me carry Lara.

"I would love to. I really could use something to eat and some sleep would be nice too."

Well I had at long last reunited with Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra. Things were hopefully going to be going up from here for a time. It was wonderful to be with them and to have my new friends here too. Things will be better I feel it!

**Chronicles Part 1 end**

**A/n**

**Okay everyone that is the end of Part 1 of the Chronicles. I know many have been curious when I will be continuing this story, when I said I was going to take a break after finishing the first part. Well… I… am… happy to say it will not be a long time. It will be sometime between the end of December and January. Unfortunately work and school is once again eating up my time. It is the horrible truth, but such is life. The next part will start after an extensive time skip or what I would consider a long one. Yes he he he I am not going to say how long the time skip will be, it will be a surprise. I will be doing minor revisions to this story, nothing major, just minor corrects. I hoped you all liked this story to this point, until the next time peace out.**

**Sol1234**

**Well I will let the poll and votes help me decide that.**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

**I am glad you like the side drama. Those just come at randomly to mind and just flow as they do. So I never know how those will end out really. I hope this chapter was able to deliver what the title implied.**

**bayleyrockstar**

… **Well I have to have him in one piece as he is my main character. Unharmed… well those two haven't gotten back yet, so I don't know yet.**

**Star-Wolf-Guardian**

**I (pointing to myself) had nothing to do with it! Saber got HIMSELF into that situation. You don't give a dragoness in heat opportunity! He is I think in the process of getting raped; they haven't shown up again yet so I don't think they're done yet.**

**DarkWolfx88**

**I am glad you like the side drama. I write those for my own humor as much as for others.**

**axzknapp**

**I am happy you like this story. It pains me to say it will be a while before it continues.**


	37. Closing Comments

White Dragon Chronicles Part one closing comments

For my final comments I thought it would be fun and interesting to do this in the form of another episode of:

"Time in the Office"

In today's episode…

(The head office)

Blackshadow999

The work load is heavy… many requests for time off, it must be the season again.

(Looks at the double two and a half foot stacks; one of paperwork, the other of cards)

(sigh) Surprisingly I still get season's greetings cards from a lot of people. At least I am done with 'fixing' the story, it was needed!

(Knock on the door)

… That is unexpected. I didn't have any appointments today? Come in.

(Saber enters the room)

(Blackshadow999 stares at him)

… hmm I would guess, by your current… ragged state that Lara is extremely insistent on your relationship with her.

Saber

She is… AN ANIMAL!

Blackshadow999

I could have told you that, Captain Obvious. Yet as always, you found a way to get away from the difficulty that besets you; to your credit.

Saber

… thanks for the vote of confidence boss. I see you have lots of paper work.

Blackshadow999

Yes it tends to pile up at this time of year. Speaking of voting, the poll on who gets you is getting fascinating.

Saber

… THERE IS A POLL FOR THAT?! (Sigh) Why am I not surprised?

Blackshadow999

Most likely because you know better.

Saber

I know I will regret asking boss, but who is winning the poll?

Blackshadow999

Funny enough, no one there is a tie.

Saber

Between whom?

Blackshadow999

(Grins evilly) Oh you will find out later.

Saber

Boss you know, when you show a face like that, things never go nice for anyone! You are planning to prank someone aren't you?

Blackshadow999

I won't deny it! Still you can relax Saber; you aren't the target I have in mind.

Saber

(Sighs in relief) thank goodness boss I was a little worried. So then who is your target?

(Blackshadow999 waves for Saber to come closer)

Blackshadow999

*whisper whisper*

(Saber listens)

Saber

(!) Why didn't you say so in the first place! Count me in! I am all for pranking HIM! What do you need done boss? I can guarantee the entire office's complete cooperation in this!

Blackshadow999

It is times like this I know I have taught you well!

That is the end of the episode.

For those that haven't reread part one of the White Dragon Chronicles I recommend that you do. I went through the whole story and cleaned it up and added things here and there to enrich the story. To everyone that has not voted yet on who my main man/dragon Saber ends up with, THERE IS STILL TIME!

The poll is open until chapter two of part two of the White Dragon Chronicles; that is because chapter two is when the choice is made and there will be no take backs on it by that time. The votes so far have surprised me to an extent; I will not say the standings until the author's note of chapter two (Mwah ha ha), but the poll isn't the only factor that contributes to the votes.

The reviews I have gotten on part one were all wonderful and very much appreciated. So thank you to all that wrote them and I hope you will continue to provide me with your opinions. The first chapter of Part two is well under way of being written. Actually it is close to being finish when it comes to subject matter, yet I still will need to do much cleaning (Grammar isn't my forte) and polishing (I think of better ways to say things after the fact of writing them). I hope to be done around Christmas, at least that is my goal!


End file.
